Réquiem de una Banshea
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: Un par de enamorados, dos guardianes, una madre prejuiciosa, un rey poco convencional y una bestia rubia… Mézclese todo y acompáñese con una plegaria. Sírvase frío.
1. La espera

**Disclaimer**:  
-Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.  
-Los conceptos del RPG Werewolf son propiedad de White Wolf Games.

**Nota**.- Las compañías utilizadas en esta historia, así como sus ubicaciones, empleados y funciones son sólo elementos para aportar más realismo a la trama. En ningún momento pretendo calumniar a nadie.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea****"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **1**.- **La Espera**

Cuando alguien se propone algo no puede simplemente despertar un día y decidir no cumplirlo. Si el destino planea elevarte sobre sus hombros o llevarte entre sus pies, lo cumple, y lo cumple formidablemente, como sólo los grandes.

Leon Kennedy, todo lo que lo componía, lo que era, lo que fue y lo que llegaría a ser, habían quedado de acuerdo en una proposición unánime y sin precedentes: Esperar… Especialmente para una persona como él, eso era algo muy difícil; no era alguien que se sentara a ver si las cosas se resolvían solas; no. Leon procuraba resolverlas él. Pero cuando lo que quieres arreglar está fuera de tu alcance humano y de tu comprensión, no puedes más que hacerte a un lado a riesgo de que el problema te pisotee. Por eso para él era tan tremendamente difícil la espera.

La persona a la que Leon quería y por la cual aguardaba no podía ser ayudada por recursos humanos, y como él tenía la manía de ayudar a los demás…el corazón le daba un vuelco al recordar que ella estaba sola.

Ahora le pesaba tanto ser humano… La raza supuestamente dominante del planeta… Patrañas. Un humano no podía inmiscuirse en asuntos del hado, no podía concebir el número de razas con las que convivía a diario y tildaba de 'mitológicas', no podía jugar con la vida o con la muerte sin que las cosas salieran mal o se le escaparan de las manos (para prueba: Raccoon, Leon lo sabía bien) y un humano no podía ayudar a una mestiza hija de una raza maldecida… Y esto último era lo que más le pesaba de pertenecer a la raza que había inventado y probado la bomba atómica y el T-Virus.

.-.-.-.

La noche se metió en todos los rincones y, a pesar del helado cierzo que hacía, Leon abrió la ventana de la habitación. Esperaba quizás que alguien entrara por ella, de orejas puntiagudas y pelaje blanco, alguna marca negra en éste.

Luego de ponerse algo cómodo para dormir, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Entonces, ella entró por la ventana, de un salto subió a la cabecera de la cama y, al notarla, Leon alargó un brazo hacia ella y le acarició el cuello.

La gata maulló y buscó el contacto de Leon bajo su oreja…

Kennedy había encontrado al animalito en cuestión hacía cosa de una semana o más. Ese día caminaba por el parque y la gata estaba sobre la rama de un árbol; al parecer no podía bajar, Leon le ayudó y se simpatizaron. La gata no tenía identificación y él decidió quedársela aunque no todas las noches volvía a casa.

Según Leon, le recordaba _vagamente_ a quien esperaba, pero la realidad era otra.

Kennedy le volvió a acariciar el cuello y la gata bajó de la cama hacia su cama: el piso. Luego, una ráfaga de aire se coló por la ventana y sacudió las cortinas.

— Ya sé por qué hoy sí regresó— se dijo a sí mismo el rubio y se levantó para cerrar la ventana—… Hace frío.

Tenía puesta una camisa de franela, manga corta y colores tierra a cuadros, pero su carencia momentánea de pantalones le hacía sentir el helado viento más frío de lo que en realidad era.

Como de costumbre, la ventana se atoró (lo curioso es que lo hacía sólo al intentar cerrarla, nunca para abrirla). El de cabello rubio cenizo forcejeó por los treinta centímetros que la separaban del marco. Mil y una veces había pensado en arreglarla pero, esa noche, se alegró de no haberlo hecho; de lo contrario (si la ventana se hubiera deslizado hasta el marco inferior como era debido), habría aplastado la espalda de la exaltada gata blanca que brincó hacia fuera. Medio segundo antes, Leon la escuchó maullar asustada y, para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya saltaba hacia fuera con el pelo erizado y los músculos tensos como alambres. Cierto que era un segundo piso y por un instante Leon ya la veía resbalar de la cornisa (para lo que en realidad faltó muy poco), mas la gata, en medio de su conmocionada huida, salvó el pellejo aferrándose a la cornisa con las uñas y echó a andar por ésta con pasos ágiles.

Antes de que Leon pudiera siquiera intentar un esbozo de sonrisa por la curiosa y maniática actitud de su nueva mascota, el sentido común lo puso en alerta y empezó a pincharle el cerebro con preguntas nada necias… Preguntas cuerdas, como por ejemplo ¿qué había causado esa reacción en el cuadrúpedo y bigotón animalito? Porque no creía que la gata se hubiera fugado de forma tan espontánea sólo para ir al baño; no, algo debía de haberla asustado. ¿Y era que acaso 'eso' seguía ahí?

Pero saltando a una pregunta más importante y que le erizó a Leon los vellos de la nuca… ¿Cómo es que el frío que sentía a sus espaldas parecía ser más helado que el viento que entraba por la ventana? ¿Cómo era posible, eh? Y no iba a tragarse el cuento de que había olvidado quitarse los pantalones de la parte de enfrente, de eso nada, porque cuando se giró en redondo casi hubiera podido jurar que la habitación a oscuras estaba helada como la parte de su nevera donde guardaba el helado. La sensación de aire estancado, denso y frío le acarició el rostro. Kennedy desconfió de él porque hacía medio minuto su habitación estaba tibia y oteó el lugar con las pupilas dilatadas.

Afuera, la lámpara de la esquina de la cuadra comenzó a titilar y el rubio apretó el puño derecho dándose cuenta de que, siempre, las cosas pueden ponerse más oscuras de lo que ya están. Los matices más amarillos y grises del cuarto morían y revivían con el prender y apagar de la lámpara que agonizaba. El techo era el que más gustosamente se oscurecía por completo y la sombra de la cortina y del rubio parado ante la ventana le hacían compañía. No es que el contraste fuese demasiado — las cosas que no estaba "oscuras" en realidad eran "más oscuras" —, pero cuando uno está atento puede ver hasta las motas de polvo que danzan en el aire.

De repente la lámpara de la esquina se apagó definitivamente, murió y le negó a Kennedy tinieblas más amenas. Entonces el frío se le antojó más nítido y las sombras más negras de lo que casualmente deberían ser.

Permaneció de pie, descalzo, dando la espalda a la ventana entreabierta y cada vez convenciéndose mejor de que el exterior no parecía tan helado como la ensombrecida habitación de la que ahora desconfiaba.

Quizás estaba algo paranoico, sí, pero la vida así lo había 'criado'. Además, si entre las sombras no había nada, si la gata sólo había salido al baño y si la lámpara había fallado por una coincidencia circunstancial, significaba que su termómetro le estaba fallando… Pero…podía ser posible, ¿o no? tal vez el frío —el supuesto 'frío'— que creía sentir ante sí era nada más producto de su imaginación. Además, los últimos meses había sido algo estresantes por cortesía de su trabajo. ¿No era posible que el cansancio y la presión ocasional le estuvieran poniendo en alerta por una falsa alarma?

No había nada en su habitación, nada asustó a la gata, ésta salió al baño y punto. Y la lámpara de la esquina… Seguro había un apagón.

Kennedy se giró sobre sus talones y apartó la cortina de la ventana. Cuando viera que afuera todo estaba en penumbras, comprobaría lo del apagón y se sentiría más cuerdo, olvidaría a la gata y todo lo demás y se pondría a dormir como un bebé. Sencillo…a no ser porque no había ningún apagón.

Las luces del parque a unas cuadras estaban ahí, encendidas como cada noche, y en la acera de enfrente no faltaba esa peculiar luz amarilla que distorsiona los colores reales de las cosas. Únicamente la lámpara que estaba en la esquina de la residencia Kennedy había muerto; no bañaba la casa con su luz ni alargaba los brazos para alcanzar la habitación de Leon Scott y ayudarle a matar unas cuantas sombras siniestras en su techo.

El rubio de ojos verdes comenzó a girarse de nuevo, ahora sin dudar en lo más mínimo que el frío era real y estaba ahí, _vivo_; lo sintió acariciar su cuello, sus piernas y su rostro como seda helada y quisquillosa aún antes de encarar por completo a la habitación.

Y para contribuir en buena manera a su paranoia y erizarle otra vez los vellos de la nuca…escuchó _algo_… Provenía de la puerta de la recámara y fue nítido y resuelto. En cierta medida le asustó. No alcanzó a mirar a la puerta mientras lo oía pero le hizo darse vuelta más deprisa (inútilmente).

Había alguien más en la casa, hubiera podido jurarlo por la vida de todos lo novatos que entrenaba; era verdad. Y lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo que escuchó fue una voz…

— Si te anima… Tienes razón — pronunció en un tono claro para luego callar.

Leon jamás había escuchado esa voz antes, o al menos eso creía. Pero el punto en definitiva es que no estaba solo, y ya que no conocía la susodicha voz era buen momento para dejar que toda alarma de su cerebro empezara a sonar y, más importante, hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Leon miró a la oscura boca de lobo que suponía era la puerta de su habitación, la voz acababa de callar y una sombra amorfa y azabache atravesaba el pasillo frente a la única recamara habitada de la casa. Nada más fue un momento, unos segundo en que el extraño e indeseable visitante pareció caminar entre la lobreguez del pasillo despreocupadamente, como si Leon no estuviera mirando. Es más, ni siquiera daba la impresión de que la frase que pronunció hubiera sido dirigida a él porque el aludido no le encontró sentido ni girándola al revés. Así pues, tal vez el intruso no había reparado en la presencia del rubio, hablaba con algún acompañante o, simplemente, gustaba de los soliloquios.

De cualquier manera, no volvió a pronunciar palabra esa sombra; su voz aterciopelada y embriagante de mujer (porque 'el intruso' era fémina en realidad) no volvió a vagar hasta los oídos de Kennedy, se apagó por completo para que la lámpara de la esquina pudiera revivir en el instante en que terminó de cruzar frente a la puerta —o cuando menos esa impresión le dio al rubio.

Como fuera, no alcanzó a ver nada; ni el talón siquiera de una persona, mucho menos una espalda, ni el listón de una cola de caballo o el cabello ondulando en el aire saliendo de su campo de visión enmarcado por el umbral, no fue testigo de algún pliegue de ropa arrastrado por el cuerpo que cubría o de una mano acariciando el marco de madera para luego desaparecer, no vio un rostro ni unos labios pronunciar palabra, no vio nada en absoluto… Pero, en su opinión, eso no significaba _nada_. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera imagina la sombra, correcto, pero la voz fue real y ajena, desconocida. Lo sabía porque, generalmente, cuando uno piensa no se saca voces de la manga; son todas la propia, las de los amigos y conocidos… Bueno, eso cuando uno está moderadamente bien de la cabeza, y muy a su pesar Leon se contaba entre ellos.

Por otro lado, al rubio le pareció que por más embriagadora que le resultara la voz, no podía referirse a nada bueno y le aseguraba que esa noche, como muchas otras últimamente, no dormiría tranquilo; no es que fuese demasiado nervioso (para lo que le había tocado vivir), pero escuchar voces fuera de la cabeza y no ver rostros ni labios moverse, a cualquiera perturba.

Un segundo y Leon se aclaró la mente: Había alguien en la casa, ¡correcto, con un demonio!, ¿qué hacer? En definitiva, la respuesta no era dejarle pasear por el lugar.

El de cabello rubio cenizo caminó hacia el frente con paso firme, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y esa expresión seria con un deje de expectativa que a cualquiera encantaría.

En cierta forma, Leon nunca había dejado de ser un novato. Raccoon se encargó de tatuar con dolor esa etapa de su carrera —por no decir de su vida— para que jamás la olvidara. Y ahora, trabajando en Delphi, entrenando cadetes, neófitos en todo aspecto, no podría nunca dejar de percibir familiar esa sensación de sorpresa, curiosidad y excitación inherente a las situaciones nuevas. Nunca.

Quizás no lo sentía igual que hacía años, pero conocía la sensación de cabo a rabo. A veces era parte de su trabajo, otra, un recuerdo lejano envuelto en horror o un gesto en la cara de sus cadetes. Como fuere, lo acompañaba, y hoy era un día así.

.-. Lejos de ahí .-.

Alamogordo no era precisamente la octava maravilla del mundo: Tenía esas peculiaridades escabrosas de las ciudades chicas, un desierto como paisaje dominante que era más bien olvidable, y aunque estaba cerca del _trinity site_ y a veces algún lugareño podía poseer un trozo de lo que cualquier niño juraría que era Kriptonita verdadera, su megapantalla y su museo de la NASA no lo sacaban de lo común. Ah, pero claro, tampoco su Whataburger ni su Pizza Hot lo hacían. Lo que lograba desencasillar ligeramente a Alamogordo de la cotidianidad de una ciudad pequeña en medio del desierto era Acteck.

La compañía no se limitaba a las tabletas digitales, los teclados, los dispositivos de almacenamiento, los ratones o demás curiosidades para adornar una PC; no desde hacía tiempo, no desde que muchas compañías fabricantes de lo-que-fuera se habían reinventado y renacido sin dejar el cascarón que ahora las protegía.

Para muestra basta un botón: Umbrella, una de las primeras en reinventarse y que aprendió a manejar sus dos caras hasta que se extinguió.

Pero aún así muchas empresas en pos de sobrevivir, de darle un plus a sus actividades y de no quedarse atrás en la moda de las 'compañías multifuncionales', seguían en pie y dando su lucha.

Acteck no sólo fabricaba y comerciaba con Hardware…también con Software y Peopleware: Con personas, con ideas, con mentes, con información y con todo lo que se cruzara en su mirada. Cada avance, cada descubrimiento, catástrofe y acontecimiento era motivo de interés para Acteck. En sus paradigmas, todo era utilizable y reutilizable.

Apretemos otro botón: Albert Wesker. El hombre había tenido que soportar una severa reclusión en el sótano más profundo de Delphi (literalmente) pero Acteck lo había liberado —cuestión que provocó la guerra entre ambas compañías.

Y ahora Wesker casi era una de sus cartas fuertes; Acteck tenía pleno conocimiento de ello y lo aprovechaba; Wesker, a su vez, lo sabía pero le tenía sin cuidado. Era uno más en las filas de reclutados, recibía órdenes como todos, portaba un uniforme idéntico al de los demás…y lo único que le importaba era él mismo. ¿Qué diferencia hacía Delphi o Acteck? Estaba libre, era lo que contaba, y el nombre y las intenciones de la compañía que le hubiera ayudado a lograrlo eran meros complementos circunstanciales. Le habría importado un comino si tuviera que ponerse bermudas color verde bosque porque los de UPS lo sacaron de Delphi.

Estaba afuera, caminado por los pasillos de un Acteck en Alamogordo con la despreocupación de quien no ha cometido pecado alguno en su vida. Llevaba gafas oscuras, por supuesto, a pesar de que la luz del sol no tocaba nunca aquel sitio. Estaba bajo tierra como toda cuestión que el ser humano desea alejar de la vista del curioso. Y es que cada puerta del pasillo en particular por el que Wesker caminaba encerraba el tipo de cosas que dejan sin aliento, que le quitan el buen renombre a cualquier compañía y que hacen dudar de la existencia de un Dios justo…

.-. De regreso con Kennedy .-.

Leon pensó que no encontraría nada…pero eso no le impidió voltear la casa boca arriba. Había oído esa voz claramente, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión respecto a eso; y la tarea de revisar cada una de las habitaciones meticulosamente dio inicio de inmediato. En parte tenía su justificación, no era nada más la alucinación de una voz, había razones profundas… Acteck y Delphi estaban en guerra. A Leon no le sorprendería saber que algún agente de Acteck le había hecho una visita nocturna; después de todo, ya lo habían intentado un par de veces antes con otros. ¿Para qué? Era algo que no sabía —porque sólo habían "intentado"—. Mas tenía bien en claro que Acteck era peligrosa.

Como sea, ya se había olvidado del helado clima que reinó en su habitación mientras estaba de pie ante la ventana. No era lógico y, por tanto, quiso suponer que en realidad no pasó. Naturaleza humana…o quizás un mecanismo de defensa para pasar por alto memorias que no hacen bien. No importaba.

Revisó la casa de arriba abajo y también el patio para encontrar puertas y ventanas cerradas, para no ver huellas o cosas fuera de lugar. Todo estaba en orden, excepto su cabeza.

"Si te anima… Tienes razón" volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez venía de dentro de su cabeza y era un chispazo encendido en un recuerdo de manera voluntaria.

Claro que no le animaba. Aunque tampoco le levantaba demasiada intriga la frase.

"¿De verdad lo escuché?" se preguntó, más como una reafirmación que como una cuestión llena de duda "Por supuesto".

Y es que no solía oír voces. La soledad en su vida no le volvía loco y era una compañera que a menudo debía tolerar. Tampoco era muy correcto echar toda la culpa a la tensión de la guerra entre Acteck y Delphi. Es decir, Leon no estaba a la cabeza de la compañía ni mucho menos, tenía unos nervios formidables y las cosas ya estaban más calmadas desde que se revelara la traición de Acteck.

Quizás…fuera la espera; no la tensión, no la soledad… La espera y el saber que cuando ésta acabara, terminaría también la soledad y la tensión se dispararía como un cohete el 4 de julio.

.-.-.-. Alamogordo .-.-.-.

Uno pensaría que personas como Albert Wesker —'personas' que en realidad dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo— no tienen corazón; no obstante, puede ser mentira. El corazón no es exclusivamente para amar a los demás, también es para amarse a sí mismo, puede ser egoísta y ser propio solamente.

A Wesker no le preocupaba la mujer que lo acompañaba por aquellos pasillos, ni lo que había en cada una de las puertas metálicas frente a las cuales pasaban… Bueno, sólo le interesaba una en particular.

— Es ésta… La AF-53— habló la mujer al detenerse frente a la puerta.

Wesker no necesitaba que se lo dijera, la placa sobre la puerta gritaba cada letra y número con un relieve plateado.

— Puede irse— le respondió él _amablemente_.

"Pero qué persona más rara" pensó ella antes de marcharse sin chistar. Era una empleada nada más, le pagaban por recibir órdenes y le habían dicho "Muéstrale la AF-53". Así que se fue.

Wesker asomó la mirada por la minúscula ventanilla que comunicaba al escalofriante cuarto oscuro… Y allí la vio: Desconcertada, sola, atrapada y furiosa.

"Igual que la primera vez" pensó, y (si su corazón hubiera sido normal) habría dado brincos de felicidad y alegría genuinas; mas se limitó a seguir mirando por el cristal reforzado y a sonreír de aquella manera psicótica que sólo los hombres como él pueden lograr.

Un sonido hueco, que parecía muy lejano y apagado, salió de la pequeña habitación sombría.

— Ni lo intentes. Las cadenas están reforzadas especialmente para criaturas como tú— pronunció en murmullos lentos y gozosos aunque sabía que del otro lado no se escucharían.

Volvió a sonreír… Acababa de recuperar algo perdido, una aguja en un pajar, un trozo muy lejano de su pasado…y no podía esperar para ponerle las manos encima.

Todo era perfecto: Él era un hombre libre ahora, tenía los recursos y la voluntad, y ella estaba ahí atrapada, gritando del otro lado de la puerta porque era un animal encadenado.

Casi se sentía vivo; por un momento creyó estarlo.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	2. Sobre razas

**Disclaimer**: -Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom. -Los conceptos del RPG "Werewolf" son propiedad de White Wolf Games.

**Notas**: Las compañías utilizadas en esta historia, así como sus ubicaciones, empleados y funciones son sólo elementos para aportar más realismo a la trama. En ningún momento pretendo calumniar a nadie… Bueno, excepto a Acteck… ¡Es broma! :D

**Garou** : Hijo de Gaia : Hombre-lobo : Licántropo. No hago demasiada distinción entre estos términos.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea****"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **2**.- **Sobre razas**

— Largo tiempo sin vernos, Ilúvënis— habló Wesker que, dicho sea de paso, había hecho algo muy peligroso: Había entrado a la habitación y estaba provocando a la bestia; pero se mantenía tranquilo, le tenía sin cuidado la raza de la chica furiosa encadenada a la pared. Después de todo, él no era alguien ordinario; no lo destrozarían como papel quemado, de eso nada.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ti? — preguntó Wesker, meditabundo, casi sin hablarle a ella —. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

"Durante más de un año…" pensó ella para sí misma y luego cesó dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, sin forcejeos, ya sin gritos.

El hombre la miró desconcertado. No esperaba una respuesta, pero tampoco que ella se dejara caer de bruces como un animal sedado. Y a pesar de ello, no se veía derrotada; más que nada predominaba el ceño fruncido y las manos y dientes apretados, pero por lo demás… Podría incluso decirse que ofrecía buen aspecto, se veía y vestía bien, no con harapos, y sobre las heridas que le inflingieron antes de llevarla ahí… Sólo rasguños y pequeñas marcas quedaban… Ah, pero claro, era por su estirpe.

A los hijos de Gaia no se les puede herir con facilidad. Al Garou no se le caza y mata como a un ciervo. Y aunque esta chica era mestiza, la sangre de los soldados de Gaia fluí por sus venas, sangre que, en ese momento, comenzaba a hervir.

"Hace un año…fuiste decisivo para que me alejara de quien quería" pensó Ilúvënis. Miró a Wesker con los ojos de un Garou, con la mirada de un lupino enfurecido, llena de brasas ardientes que en personas normales despertarían la locura y el pánico más profundo de los corazones de los hombres.

El último año había aprendido mucho acerca de su parte Garou. Algo que le gustaba era que ahora podía controlar su despertar y no convertirse en una bestia sangrienta cada que sentía que empezaba a salirse de sus casillas.

Para su ingrata fortuna, había _alguien más_ que también escuchó 'cuentos chinos sobre hombres-lobo' y desempolvó libros acerca de licantropía.

— Eso no te va a servir conmigo— le dijo él. Estaba decepcionado del vano intento de la albina… Estaba aburrido; quizás dependería de él hacer las cosas más entretenidas.

Se giró, le dio la espalda a ella con total seguridad, y cerró la puerta. La habitación era pequeña (tres por dos) y carecía de iluminación, únicamente la tocaba la luz del pasillo de afuera, que entraba por la pequeña ventanilla ahora estorbada por Wesker; allende, el lugar olía a una curiosa clase de humedad, no a la de lluvia de campo o a la brisa salada de mar, sino a algo más bien mohoso y viejo…también metálico y, dicho sea de paso, rancio. Podía tratarse de sangre más un poco de imaginación…o quizás sólo un edificio viejo, una gotera junto a la puerta y ratas.

"No… Sí es sangre… Y tal vez hasta estoy oliendo los intestinos de alguna persona muerta aquí" se dijo a sí misma, no con pesimismo (nada más fue realista) pero tampoco animándose mucho.

La sombra de Wesker caía aún sobre ella. Nunca le había dado buena espina; tenía ese aire inherente a él de 'No Ser Bueno'.

Dio un paso hacia la prisionera encadenada. La sombra se hizo más grande, casi monstruosa, y el falso halo que rodeaba al hombre (cortesía del pasillo de afuera) no daba palmaditas en los hombros para reconfortar el alma.

— Te despellejaré vivo— amenazó ella. No lo decía porque la estuviera invadiendo el pánico. ¡No tenía miedo!... Era verdad. Le arrancaría la piel a jirones si se acercaba suficiente y, entonces, se marcharía en relativa paz. De todas formas, aquello había sido un tropiezo. Nunca planeó su visita a Acteck, pensaba salir de ahí y seguir buscando lo que había venido a recuperar a América, pero si Wesker se interponía con sus necedades de "Eres de mi propiedad" le haría pasar a mejor vida.

Para ello —para pelear contra un hombre como ése y ganar— quizás necesitaría transformarse en la bestia que, hasta hacía tiempo, no podía domar.

A eso era a lo que le temía.

Ahora lo controlaba, mas no quería averiguar de mala manera hasta dónde. Por regla general prefería resolver las cosas de la manera más humana posible, evitaba que el Garou saliera a hacer muchos destrozos porque podía soltársele la correa o gustarle demasiado el decorativo color rojo sangre o el ameno aperlado de los sesos.

No se hallaba ahí para pelear con Wesker y probar su control sobre la mitad Garou de su ser…pero si se daba el caso…

Un paso más.

Ilúvënis alcanzó a ver algo en la cadera de él… Parecía una funda; sospechó que de un arma y fue su turno de decir con burla:

— Eso no te va a servir conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? — preguntó él con una sonrisa imperceptible, tocando la funda—. Sólo es un regalito que Acteck le da a cualquiera.

De hecho, no mentía. La pistola de rigor venía con el uniforme, un bonito cinturón y la arrolladora personalidad propia de un agente de Acteck.

No sacó el arma de su funda. No le serviría, cierto. Nada de balas de plata, únicamente lo regular… Lo que no mataba hijos de Gaia. Y aunque Wesker no tenía más que esa pistola al momento, encaró a la criatura arrodillada mitad Garou, sin miedo, más bien con gusto. Durante otro instante volvió a creer (no ingenuamente) que estaba vivo. Quizás era culpa de la situación —casi utópica—, que le hacía regresar en el tiempo hasta la época donde aún sabía qué se sentía ser una persona, cuando trabajaba para otra compañía en un lugar distinto y, cierto día, le llegaron noticias de una singular chica que rechazaba formidablemente el T-virus. Por aquel entonces, mucho de lo que veía en su trabajo eran celdas, barrotes y cadenas… Y le encantaba ese tipo de decoración. Todos los prisioneros en sus celdas solían parecerse a una famosa obra de Munch o, en su defecto, a cuadros de habitaciones pintorescas habitadas por hombrecillos de mirada lunática y rostro ensombrecido.

Le encantaba.

Y es por ello que ahora lo mejor de todo era el ambiente. Se sentía el aire pesado, las miradas a punto de desquiciarse, lo grave de cada ruido, cada respiración oprimida, las caricias de las sombras y sus susurros siniestros al oído. No había luz del sol que llegara hasta ahí, no existía tampoco cordura humana que sobreviviera a aquellas paredes o confort alguno capaz de no perecer inexorablemente.

El equilibrio entre tensión y calma era tan perfecto como la simetría de los primeros trazos de un kindergardeano: Mareaba. Incluso, podría considerarse que La balanza estaba rota (o al menos descompuesta)… Siempre lo había estado y no solía inclinarse a favor de la albina.

Se le hubiera podido helar la sangre y poner el pelo de punta (casi sucedió) ya que Wesker pareció no dispuesto a dar un paso más, a mover un solo músculo o a respirar siquiera. Eso pareció por un segundo, pero a la Garou albina le daba impresión contraria porque "La calma precede a la tempestad". Tenía que prepararse para lo que fuera pues no sabía exactamente qué esperar, aunque creía que podía ser sucio, desconcertante o simplemente directo. Se inclinaba por esto último…y en parte por los otros dos.

Como fuese, mantuvo la mirada en él. Podría incluso no haber parpadeado desde que sintió su presencia y su olor rondar el pasillo de afuera, no lo precisaba, y tampoco importaba mucho.

Cierto que en una fracción de segundo, en un parpadeo, pueden suceder cosas asombrosas y calamidades: Se jala un gatillo, estalla una bomba, se libera una plaga, se detiene un corazón, cometes un error, avanza el reloj… Pasan muchas cosas, y para el mortal común debería ser un lujo, un privilegio, poder parpadear, porque su paso por la tierra es de lo más efímero. Sin embargo, si había algo con lo que Ilúvënis creía poder contar, era el tiempo. Por eso no se reprochaba al parpadear, ni se regañaba por hacer perdido el tiempo en Acteck desde ayer sin tratar de escapar, tampoco por haber tardado más de un año en regresar a América a buscar a _ese alguien_ que todo mundo suele procurar.

Era mestiza: Hija de una raza que había visto sangrar a Gaia y a los hombres desde días ancestrales y que lo seguiría viendo muchos más, y de otra raza maldita condenada a vagar por el mundo mientras se alimentaba de dolor. ¿Cómo podía no contar con un poco de tiempo siendo hija de dos razas más que longevas?

Por otra parte, Wesker no era precisamente Vampiro, Garou o similar, pero a él tampoco le preocupaba el tiempo; le tenía sin cuidado al igual que muchas otras cosas. Y para comprobarlo bastaba ponerse a pensar en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que conoció a Ilúvënis; y aún seguía recordándola y teniendo ese apego enfermizo a la cuestión de experimentar con ella, con esa mezcla de razas inmune al T-Virus y quizás hasta a Las Plagas. Y a pesar de lo poco que llamaba su atención el correr del tiempo, tuvo especial cuidado en ese segundo que todo pareció estar quieto porque luego podría responderle (incluso a ambos) preguntas como "¿Por qué fallé?" o "¿Por qué falló el otro?".

Pero Wesker no le dio más importancia de la debida, se concentró más bien en lo que vendría, en lo que le haría sentir más humano tal vez, que le devolvería un pedazo de su pasado o incluso de su maltrecho corazón.

Entonces…

.-.-.-.

¿Por qué será que el hombre no habla con las razas míticas?... ¿Por qué será, más bien, que éstas no le dirigen la palabra y algunas hasta han pactado ocultarse de él?

Hay quienes manejan que "Es por su bien"; no le sucedería nada bueno al conocer las monstruosidades que se han relegado a las sombras o al anonimato, ni al convivir con seres que desafían su razonamiento. La humanidad se desquiciaría, la sociedad se pondría de cabeza y las reglas caerían hechas pedazos.

"Es por su bien", eso dicen algunos y es mentira, pura condescendencia.

La verdad radica en los secretos, lo que muchas razas piensan pero que no suelen decir a quienes no son de su sangre: Se alejaron del hombre porque no querían que sus tradiciones se tergiversaran, que su sabiduría y conocimiento fueran mal encausados, que se celebraran más guerras de las necesarias…porque temían perderlas…y porque el hombre no sabe convivir ni siquiera con los de su propia raza…

.-.

Se escuchó otro golpe a un casillero, pero no es que alguien estuviera enfadado con susodicho objeto por no querer escupir el almuerzo y los libros. No. Había una pelea y el pobre casillero recibió un puñetazo que no llegó a su destino original: El rostro de un joven pelirrojo.

La cuestión se daba en el piso dos de los sótanos de Delphi. Steve Burnside y Robert Kellgren peleando porque uno se había tropezado con el otro. Y cabe mencionar que el temperamento volátil y mal genio era Robert y nada más que Robert.

Pero Steve no era el Cabeza de Turco Oficial entre los cadetes de Delphi —para eso tenían a los de nuevo ingreso— y no se quedó quieto más de un segundo a riesgo de terminar con algo peor que un moretón.

A Robert se le pusieron los nudillos rojos luego de impactarlos contra el casillero, pero no se distinguió mueca de dolor en su rostro hasta que Steve contestó dándole un golpe en el estómago.

De hecho, hasta era peligroso que dos cadetes como ellos pelearan, inclusive para la curiosa y pequeña multitud que los observaba. Generalmente no se daban peleas entre cadetes, mucho menos de los que llevaban tiempo ahí en Delphi. Con lo recién llegados había más problemas por el alarde, por la prepotencia hueca, por 'ver quién era mejor', por el ambiente y todos los secretos que se manejaban en la compañía… Siempre era lo mismo al inicio del semestre: Cada uno de los novatos recién ingresados se creía único, especial e intocable; mas pasaba el tiempo y se daban cuenta de que no eran el único hijo de un militar condecorado, que no eran el único familiar (cercano o no) del presidente, que no provenían de la única familia adinerada de América… Se daban cuenta de que ahí, varios metros bajo tierra, todos solían ser idénticos.

Steve ya se había dado cuenta de ello bastante tiempo atrás, no era el único afortunado sobreviviente de la locura de Umbrella y no peleaba con Kellgren por alarde o por creerse mejor y más importante, sino por defenderse.

Robert ya había notado también que no sólo él era familiar distante del presidente en turno (o de cualquier otro que lo hubiera sido), así que peleaba por… Bueno, por su temperamento de los mil demonios y porque su novia acaba de terminar con él. Así que ya andaba cabreado.

El castaño pelirrojo dio un paso atrás para evadir otro golpe de Robert y al mismo tiempo notó que los curiosos que los observaban parecían perder el interés y el brillo en los ojos en cámara lenta, como si la pelea ya no estuviera allí y pretendieran marcharse y seguir con su día normal.

Pero había una razón, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar un solo puñetazo más se escuchó una voz grave ordenándoles parar. Y no se trataba de otro novato, sino de uno de los agentes de la compañía.

En el acto, los mirones comenzaron a desvanecerse y la pelea terminó tan rápido como había dado inicio.

Era estúpido tratar de retar a un agente; no salía nada bueno de algo así. Lo mejor ante uno de rango superior, en Delphi, era agachar la cabeza y asentir educadamente, cosa que Robert hizo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. No era tan mal chico en realidad y no quería darle problemas a su padre, así que por regla general procuraba mantener la compostura.

Quien no agachó la cabeza de esa manera que los agentes van grabándose día a día, fue Steve. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Conocía al agente en cuestión, y no sólo eso, también se llevaban estupendamente.

— Hola, Leon— le saludó el pelirrojo como si no acabara de reñir con alguien, como si Robert no estuviera allí a su lado esperando un regaño.

En un primer momento, Leon ignoró a Steve…

— Vete, Kellgren.

Y luego que quedaron solos con el resto de los cadetes que rondaban los pasillos: — ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó. Era por mero trámite; no le importaba regañar a Steve.

— Él empezó— se defendió al instante el más joven—. Lo juro. Sólo me defendí.

— Vale. Mejor olvídate de eso… Dime si has visto a Chris. Llevo media mañana buscándolo.

— Pues…no…

El timbre nada estridente y bien conoció de los sótanos 1, 2, 3 y 4 sonó en ese momento.

—… Pero en cuanto vea a Claire le pregunto. Ya me voy; tango clase en la planta 1.

El agente no le discutió. Lo dejó marcharse y echó a andar. Un par de segundos después oyó un retrasado "¡Adiós, Leon!" que le provocó una sonrisa.

Algunos los miraron. No era muy común que un cadete le llamara por su nombre a un superior. Pero a Leon no le molestaba; tenía novatos a los que conocía íntimamente desde hacía tiempo e incluso fuera de Delphi. Claire era un nítido ejemplo… Y hablando de un Redfield, ¿dónde se había metido el otro?

Leon caminó rumbo al elevador; quizás Chris no estuviera en los sótanos. Iría a la planta baja a ver si estaba allí o a averiguar al menos si había ido a trabajar.

En el camino se topó con muchos cadetes yendo a las aulas. En cada uno de ellos veía el rostro de una senadora, de un personaje de la política o de alguien que aparecía frecuentemente en TV y no era actor. Antes, en Delphi, las cosas no eran tanto así; no eran la mayoría hijos de una figura pública. Antes, muchos simplemente estaban ahí con su ánimo y sus aspiraciones, sin una cara conocida o una billetera gorda. _Antes_…

Ahora los había invadido los "Hijos de Alguien".

Delphi era bastante diferente a comparación de un año o dos atrás. La causa primordial era la guerra contra Acteck, que había tenido alcances inesperados y un desenlace que día a día parecía más lejano.

.-.-.-. Alamogordo .-.-.-.

Sonó… Se atrevió a sonar en ese justo momento, tan mono y entonado, como si no interrumpiera nada importante.

Wesker maldijo lo inoportuno de los celulares y a Ilúvënis casi se le salta el corazón. La chica estuvo a punto de atacar pero se dio cuenta de que únicamente se trataba de un timbre de celular… Malditos aparatos. ¡Por poco sacaba las garras y los colmillos! Según la Garou albina, el tal Sony Ericsson podía irse a freír espárragos en cualquier momento.

Wesker no contestó el móvil ni lo apagó. Lo que hizo fue darle una última mirada a Ilúvënis y retirarse. El momento se había arruinado; ya no le transmitía las mismas y desquiciadas sensaciones de antaño. Además, seguro no dejarían de molestarle por el celular hasta que contestara. Es decir, para eso se lo habían dado, ¿cierto? No le servía exactamente de accesorio. Claro, luego se comería vivo al que tuvo la tonta idea de llamarle.

De momento, se marchaba.

¿Quién fue el que dijo que la venganza es mejor añeja? Bah, no importaba…

.-.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al alejarse el olor y la presencia del rubio. Ilúvënis continuaba siendo la bestia encadenada a la pared pero, indiscutiblemente (según ella), todo era mejor si ese hombre no estaba cerca.

Aunque de fe frágil, ella podía ser muy valiente y tener coraje suficiente para rato, mas Wesker estaba varios metros alejado del _punto y aparte_. Lo había conocido bajo condiciones que no le eran muy gratas recordar; en ese entonces no tenía ni pugnaba por nada ni nadie, pero ahora sí…razón de más para salir de Acteck antes de que el rubio regresara a hacerle otra visita.

.-.-.-.

Otra cosa de la raza humana es su _terquedad selectiva_, que algunos llaman "perseverancia". Y si bien Wesker ya no era exactamente humano, esa _cualidad_ era muy propensa a manifestarse en él.

Volvería.

De verdad que volvería.

Lo había hecho antes y podría repetirlo. Ya una vez se sacudió el polvo y la tierra que la memoria de Ilúvënis le había echado encima. Ahora estaba ahí, fresco en los recuerdos de la chica aunque marchándose con un andar parsimonioso, pero podía dar media vuelta cuando él quisiera. Quizás no pronto porque debía atender el asunto de esa llamada, sin embargo, indiscutible e inexorablemente, lo haría.

Y por cierto, antes de salir siquiera de debajo de la tierra y cruzar el umbral de Acteck Alamogordo, ya había olvidado esa idea fugaz pero tentadora idea de comerse vivo a quien le llamó. En eso sí había desistido, no porque el asunto de la llamada fuera urgente en realidad, sino por la persona que marcó su número y habló del otro lado de la línea cuando él se dignó a contestar.

No. A _ella_ no se la comería viva…al menos no en el sentido atemorizante y poco agudo de la palabra.

.-.-.-. Delphi .-.-.-.

Al fin lo encontró. Chris Redfield no era muy escurridizo que digamos (¡qué va!), o siquiera en horas de trabajo, pero a Leon Scott se le dificultó mucho hallarlo. Para entonces ya pasaba de media mañana.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado como loco. — No era tanto así: Sólo había pasado a su oficina, preguntado en recepción y hablado con varias personas sobre "¿Dónde diablos se metió el agente Redfield?". Pero tanto así como "loco"…pues, la verdad, no.

— Estuve en la enfermería, con Claire.

Por el tono de voz de Chris, Leon supo que no existía razón para alarmarse, hablaba con naturalidad.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Un accidente en una práctica. Pero no fue grave.

— Steve no me dijo nada.

— Es que él no estaba en esa clase… Por cierto, si lo ves, avísale.

— ¿No le has dicho aún al chico que su novia tuvo un accidente? — preguntó el rubio en tono de reproche.

Chris se encogió de hombros. Nunca le había sentado bien eso de ser "cuñado", ni de Steve ni de nadie más.

— Vamos, que no es para tanto. Sólo fueron dos puntadas en el brazo.

Leon no hizo ningún intento por indagar sobre el accidente. Si Chris no estaba histérico o de mal humor, significaba que Claire se hallaba de maravilla; además, sabía que la chica era fuerte. De todas formas podía hablar luego con ella y enterarse más sobre lo sucedido. Ahora, lo que a Kennedy le interesaba era contarle a Chris cierto incidente ocurrido en su casa durante las horas de oscuridad.

.-.

Caminaban hombro con hombro por el pasillo. Había también novatos, algún agente y en cierta ocasión cruzó por su vista un hombre de bata blanca. No obstante, pronto dejaría de haber tanta gente en los pasillos, sonaría el timbre y los cadetes y agentes entrarían a las aulas o a las salas de práctica. Por ello, Leon se apresuró a contarle a Chris lo de la intromisión en su casa.

Al acabar, Redfield le preguntó:

— Y, ¿crees que fue alguien de Acteck? — Era una pregunta obligada.

Kennedy meneó la cabeza negando. Si pensara que fue un agente de la compañía rival (antes hermana), se lo hubiera contado a alguien que tomara cartas en el asunto y sumara la cuestión a la larga lista de atrocidades de Acteck, no a un amigo que lo escuchara, no a otro agente de su mismo rango.

— ¿Entonces? — habló Chris para apresurarlo a decir más detalles.

— Escuché la voz de una mujer, por eso sé que había alguien en la casa. Aunque no recuerdo qué dijo— mintió él.

_Tienes razón_

— Seguro que no fue un sueño, ¿correcto? — le preguntó sólo para asegurarse. Creía en él, era un hombre serio y responsable…pero más valía no tener dudas.

— Estaba despierto, claro… Pero luego no encontré nada raro. No había nadie, todo estaba en su lugar y las puertas cerradas tal como las dejé antes de irme a dormir.

— Si quieres hacemos que alguien revise tu casa más a fondo.

Francamente, Chris sí creía que Acteck estaba involucrado; era lo más lógico. Podían haber puesto micrófonos o cámaras. Lo único que le hacía dudar de ello es que Leon no era demasiado importante. Conocía personas, gente de Acteck, pero ¿quién en Delphi no tenía un par de contactos? Kennedy era un agente y nada más, y no el único con experiencia y una carrera larga y brillante. ¿Por qué se ensañaría Acteck precisamente con él? No tenía demasiado sentido, para eso estaban justo ahí los hombres de traje que se creían (y a veces hasta eran) importantes, para eso las compañías dos caras tenía ejecutivos y líderes dos caras: para ensañarse con ellos…no con los empleados.

El timbre sonó de improvisto.

— Tengo que dar una clase— dijo Leon.

— Yo también… Pero luego seguimos hablando, ¿vale? Esto puede ser grave.

A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no. Como fuera, ambos tomaron cada uno su camino.

Volverían a encontrarse ese día, platicarían, pero no iban a decidir nada concreto sobre el asunto de Leon.

A veces, cuando avanzan las horas del día, uno va restándole importancia a la noche, a las pesadillas y a las sombras porque el sol está ahí, la gente respira, realiza su trabajo o va a la escuela, las cosas dentro de las sombras parecen desvanecerse, quedar tan distantes… Uno va metiéndose dentro de sus casillas, en el día. Es una cualidad del hombre que Leon agradecía en sobremanera. Gracias a esa capacidad de sobreponerse, olvidar e ignorar del hombre, el rubio había podido superar muchos traumas y pesadillas.

Cuando es de día, los seres humanos en general suelen olvidar, ver de cara al sol o simplemente admirar todo lo bello e iluminado que los rodea en el momento.

Quizás en Leon Scott el proceso era más lento, él era crítico y centrado, pero tarde o temprano terminó por restarle importancia suficiente a la voz

_Si te anima_

como para poder disfrutar del día, de sus clases, de los novatos y de la vida en general,

_Tienes razón_

al menos por ese Lunes, antes de que cayera la noche.

.-.-.-.

¿Por dónde se pueden empezar a enumerar las ventajas de la raza Garou? ¿Dónde están los puntos fuertes de un hijo de Gaia?

Bueno…al menos sabemos que entre los malos destaca ser una bola de pelo ambulante, desde el Chrinos hasta el Lupus. Pero parte de los buenos, de los mejores puntos del Garou, son la fuerza y la resistencia. Son bestias ancestrales que han convivido con el hombre casi desde el inicio de los días, han librado guerras sangrientas y obstáculos terribles, y seguirán más tiempo…aguantando. Si algo tienen, es el poder para soportar; la fuerza para resistir.

¿Y qué cárcel, jaula o calabozo podría contener a una criatura cuya raza posee esa resistencia y fuerza? ¿Cómo se enjaula a un Garou enfurecido que pugna por algo hasta la locura? ¿De dónde se saca la firmeza para retener _algo_ que no es humano y cuyos ojos de lupino pueden desatar el hilo de la cordura y hacerlo trizas? ¿Está al alcance del hombre?

Al parecer no, porque el crepúsculo del desolado desierto de Alamogordo fue testigo mudo de una hija de Gaia, con una pata coja (correcto), pero libre, alejándose a cada paso de Acteck y de cualquier rastro de mancha urbana.

Cuando Wesker volviera a Alamogordo, ya Ilúvënis estaría muy lejos de ahí. Y claro, nadie se molestó en informarle a tiempo de la huida de la mestiza Garou.

Wesker iba a enfadarse un poco.

.-.

En realidad no era de una pata donde cojeaba, sino una mano. Se le atoró un pedazo de hueso entre los dedos al aplastarle al cráneo a un pobre incauto cuando había huido. Pero por lo demás, todo limpio, todo de maravilla.

Bah, ¿quién decía que la seguridad de las grandes compañías era igual de grande? En lo que a Ilúvënis respectaba, había salido y prácticamente ilesa; lo comprobó al quitarse el cacho de hueso con el hocico.

Luego siguió caminando, sin mucho rumbo, pero sin perder de vista el este. Estaba algo al suroeste del país, eso lo sabía, así que se hallaba (por mucho) lejos de su destino, de lo que tenía tremendas ganas de llamar "Hogar"…

Cerca, un coyote aulló. Ilúvënis (en su forma lupina) giró la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido. Le dio poca importancia y empezó a trotar.

Daba gracias de que estuviera oscureciendo. Le convenía porque: _a)_ La oscuridad suele ser amiga de quienes se ocultan; _b)_ en la noche el frío es atroz en los desiertos y como Garou (como peluche con patas) lo soportaría a gusto; además, se había criado en clima frío y estaba acostumbrada; _c)_ caso contrario, si hubiera sol tendría que volver a su forma humana para aguantar el calor y no pretendía pasearse por ahí desnuda; y _d)_ amenazaba con hacer una Luna llena preciosa esa noche.

El cielo estaba despejado, con colores cálidos en un extremo y fríos en el otro. No había ruidos humanos, únicamente el coyote volviendo a aullar. De esa manera podía sentir a Gaia, a la misma Madre Tierra, viva, respirando en el viento.

Ilúvënis había empezado a sentirla desde que conocía más sobre su parte Garou. No podía decir por completo que pertenecía a las filas de los soldados de Gaia, pero había algo en ésta que resultaba inevitablemente atrayente para la mitad lobo.

Trotó más rápido, consiente de que la Madre Tierra besaba sus patas con arenoso consuelo y de que el viento le acariciaba y revolvía el blanco pelaje, lo esponjaba, y a ella la hacía ver más grande de lo que era.

El mismo coyote al parecer, pero ahora más lejano, casi de ensoñación, volvió a elevar su aullido lastimero al cielo. La Garou albina sintió deseos de aullar también, gritarle a la Luna llena "¡Estoy aquí!". A decir verdad, a ella le hubiera gustado mucho nacer en Luna llena, porque así tendría el auspicio de un Ahroun y los nacidos bajo esa fase de la Luna son guerreros declarados, dispuestos a pelear hasta el final con toda la terquedad de su alma. A veces, Ilúvënis podía ser muy obstinada, pero no en todo… No siempre se quedaba a pelear hasta el final, en ocasiones prefería escapar.

No aulló. En primer lugar porque sentía que no le correspondía la Luna llena, había nacido una noche horriblemente oscura y de cielo desnudo; segundo: su aullido no sonaba nada a eso, tenía más bien pinta de grito, de un chillido maldito. Y además, ella era callada.

"Ojala me hubiera quedado a luchar" pensó "De verdad, por siempre, por _él_…"

De haber sido así, no le habrían pasado tantas cosas en el último año, no hubiera conocido más a sus dos líneas de sangre ni a las criaturas extraordinarias que rondan por la tierra, no hubiera acumulado experiencias y un poquito de sabiduría ni madurado… Pero siquiera lo hubiera tenido a _él_.

De cualquier forma, ya se dirigía hacia su destino, su hogar. Por eso iba de cara a la noche, dando la espalda al sol que moría, para llegar a casa con _él_. No se detendría hasta verlo de nuevo; esta vez quería llegar al final del camino.

.-.-.-.

… Y en los humanos es muy habitual eso, más de lo que pueden llegar a imaginar. Tal vez se trate de un don o de una contrariedad de pertenecer a la especie. Como sea, Leon olvidó. Vaya, se 'sobrepuso', si gustan llamarle así. Para la noche ya casi no se acordaba de lo ocurrido en su casa

_Tienes razón_

porque la vida seguía y él estaba vivo; no podía estancarse.

Salió tarde del trabajo. Ya estaba oscuro y como no encontró un taxi se fue caminando. Le gustaba eso, era saludable y siempre despejaba la mente, allende, la noche era linda.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pensó con algo de amargura que seguía solo en la vida, tanto como la calle desierta por la que caminaba ahora.

Una vez tuvo a alguien, estuvo casado y a punto de ser papá, pero de eso ya nada quedaba: Ni esposa con rostro de dulzura ni descendencia llamándole siquiera "pa'". Nada. Y más recientemente había tenido otra 'alguien', pero queda claro que el tiempo es pasado.

Estaba casi por cruzar a la otra acera cuando un mal recuerdo se le vino a la mente y la luz se apagó en el mundo… Bueno, cuando menos en esa calle.

El alumbrado público de los alrededores murió frente a los ojos de Kennedy y lo dejó casi a oscuras a no ser por la Luna.

Leon se detuvo en seco... La voz de la madrugada en la puerta de su habitación le llegó de pronto. Se sintió tonto por no haber pensado en eso desde la tarde, porque ahora parecía increíblemente relevante.

La voz estaba ahí de nuevo, a la vuelta de la esquina (literalmente) y a Leon le atrajo porque era encantadora, suave y casi de fantasía, sacada de un cuento de hadas. Escuchó sus murmullos quedos y se preguntó a quién pertenecería una voz así; lo seguro es que a nadie que él conociera.

Continuó caminando por la misma acera, como si no tuviera que dar vuelta a la derecha, como si el apagón no significara nada y como si la voz no fuera la misma de quien descaradamente irrumpiera en su casa por la madrugada. Y aún así, alerta, atento. Tenía ese deje de expectativa disuelta que lo hacía lucir un poco más joven.

La voz y sus susurros se intensificaron: O Leon se acercaba a la fuente del sonido o se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico.

Tenía fe en lo primero.

A unos tres metros de la esquina creyó que encontraba cordura y palabras dentro de los murmullos, mas no sabía sobre qué hablaba. Oyó un "calma", un "pronto", un "ya" y varios artículos regados por ahí junto a otras palabras pequeñas. No le pareció nada peligroso ya que si la mujer que se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina estaba hablando (sola o no) significaba que no lo esperaba, no lo asechaba a las sombras del extraño apagón con calma siniestra y en silencio. Aunque, a pesar de la seguridad que inspiraba esa deducción, Leon no seguía avanzando por ello. Daba cada paso por hacer más audible la voz, acercarse a ese sonido bello y quizás conocer a la mujer que lo provocaba.

Leon Scott se sacó las manos de los bolsillos al doblar la esquina y vio una figura vestida de sombras. Parpadeó, sin embargo, la silueta bajita y a un par de metros de él permaneció ahí, plantada, con el rostro vuelto hacia él y cargando algo entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. Ella había callado, aunque el rubio todavía podía oír su voz revoloteándole en los oídos.

Entonces, comenzó a hablar.

— Tienes razón — pronunció —. Y ahora sé que tal vez no te consuele, ni te anime. Pero te diré: No es mi culpa… Es tuya, por ser humano… Tienes razón— reiteró.

A pesar de que Kennedy tenía ganas de escucharla más — ¿cómo resistirse a esa voz? —, tuvo que juntar las cejas, menear la cabeza y quejarse.

— ¿De qué habla? — preguntó un poco exasperado. No entendía nada. No conocía a la mujer y no tenía idea de por qué le hablaba así.

Ella suspiró un tanto hastiada y pareció bambolear levemente el bulto que cargaba en brazos. A Kennedy le dio la impresión de que dicho bulto también se movía por su propia cuenta.

— No te equivocas. Eso es de lo que te hablo. De que hiciste bien en _dejarla_ ir porque sabías que como humano no tenías oportunidad de ayudarla contra algo más grande que tú y que _ella_.

A Leon le surgió una idea: No conocía a la mujer, pero la mujer hablaba de alguien que él podría identificar con los ojos cubiertos…y que extrañaba. Mas temía decir su nombre y errar. Si se equivocaba, se daría cuenta (muy penosamente) de que trataba con una tipa loca como una cabra que sólo decía incoherencias. No quería pronunciar el nombre de _ella _intentando adivinar sobre qué hablaba esa mujer de las sombras. Pero entre más lo pensaba, mayor era la magnitud de esa idea.

"¿Y si está hablando de…?".

Meneó la cabeza, aturdido. No era posible, ¿correcto? Esa mujer no _la_ conocía, no se refería a _ella_.

Haciendo un gesto de fastidio ante la duda de Leon Scott, la mujer recordó que con los humanos había que ser claros.

— Ilúvënis— dijo ella.

A Leon se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto escuchó su nombre y supo, en definitiva, lo que la mujer recortada en las sombras le decía. Pero no, no le animaba. ¡Para nada! Porque le estaba diciendo que había hecho bien en permitir que Ilúvënis se marchara sola, y para Leon eso no tenía nada de admirable (aunque en su momento pareció lo más viable).

El rubio dio un paso largo al frente y estiró la mano hacia la otra presencia.

— ¿Qué sabe de ella? — le preguntó, le exigió, sin embargo, la mujer retrocedió apretando el bulto en sus brazos: o estaba asustada y se protegía a sí misma, o estaba a la defensiva y protegiendo lo que cargaba contra su pecho.

Entonces, se dejó escuchar un llanto… Al principio nada más fueron unos quejidos como murmullos, pero luego se convirtieron en autentico llanto.

A Leon no le cupo duda: La mujer traía un bebé; y empezó a mecerlo para que se calmara, le susurró palabras dulces con esa voz atrayente mas la criatura no dejaba de llorar. Dio un paso atrás, lejos de Leon, y el rubio pensó que se marcharía.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ilúvënis? —habló rayando a la desesperación.

Ella se detuvo, permaneció estática y mirándolo; ni siquiera tomó en cuenta al bebé que lloraba entre sus brazos.

— Lo único que tienes que saber— le dijo a Kennedy— es que tienes razón: Eres humano y no puedes ayudar a Ilúvënis. Mejor hazte a un lado y deja que alguien de su raza la proteja. No puedes hacer nada.

De repente, a Leon no le quedaron muchas ganas de seguir oyéndola, ni con su voz tan bella. Después de todo, ¿quién se creía? ¿Quién era para ordenarle que se quitara del camino? Para Leon, ella no significaba gran cosa, y cuando intentó darse vuelta para marcharse, cuando le dio la espalda para dejarlo ahí, solo, a oscuras, sin respuestas y frustrado, él no se lo permitió.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo con fuerza. No la giró con brusquedad por el niño que llevaba (y aún llorando) pero la obligó a encararlo.

Las lámparas —a Leon le dio la impresión de que todas al mismo tiempo— parpadearon, se mantuvieron encendidas unos instantes, más que suficientes para que la mujer se diera vuelta llena de furia ante el arrebato y mirara a los ojos del rubio.

Leon la vio… Desearía no haberlo hecho…porque pudo apreciar los colores de las cosas y no únicamente sombras. Lo primero que captó su atención fue el cabello de la mujer: Era blanco, tanto como la nieve en un día soleado, y tenía mechones ligeramente dorados; luego, su rostro: Pálido y de un cutis lechoso que en ese momento tenía la facciones tensas mientras ostentaba puro enojo.

A ella no le gustaba que los humanos la trataran _así_, eran diferentes por mucho y le irritaba que la tocaran, que la vieran como semejante, que trataran de entenderla, que le ordenaran, y un muy largo etcétera. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los del otro, arrogantes, abrumadores como el cielo en una mañana clara, y tremendamente parecidos a los de Ilúvënis.

Por un segundo, Kennedy creyó que era ella, la mestiza. Pero apartó la idea de tajo y con dolor. Ilúvënis no tendría esa mirada de odio para con él, y no tenía esa voz embriagante ni le despreciaba por ser humano. No era ella. No podía ser.

La luz se volvió a apagar y el bebé continuó gritando por un poco de atención bien merecida, pero a pesar de esas dos cosas —la oscuridad y el ruido— el rubio podía percibir la mirada de la mujer albina y su voz murmurando cosas dentro de su cabeza.

Entonces, para ayudarlo a sentirse un poco más frustrado, le recorrió una sensación que le acalambró todo el brazo. Soltó a la mujer como si ésta ardiera…o como si estuviera congelada; sí, eso era más exacto, porque fue como si de su piel albina hubiera brotado el frío que recorrió el brazo de Leon y lo acalambró; se sintió como una descarga, como llamas heladas que, a fin de cuentas, no hacían más que quemar.

Leon sólo sintió el dolor unos segundos, y luego nada… Nada de nada. Sería hasta más tarde cuando recuperaría un poco de movilidad y sensibilidad, y a la mañana siguiente ya estaría como nuevo. Pero de momento, su brazo colgaba inerte a un costado de su cuerpo, indispuesto a moverse. Le hormigueaba la piel desde el hombro hasta el codo, pero la sensación (y toda sensación) desaparecía un poco más abajo.

Sin embargo, esas cosas no le parecían muy relevantes ahora… La mujer se daba vuelta, caminaba…se alejaba, se perdía en la sombras… Y Leon la vio hacer todo eso, pero, por alguna razón, ya no intentó detenerla. Parecía cuerdo no tratar, alejarse de ese frío sobrenatural que manó de ella.

No era humana…de eso él estaba seguro, pero tampoco la convertía en un oráculo poseedor de la verdad infinita…¿cierto? No había prueba de que tuviera razón respecto a Ilúvënis.

Permaneció de pie, embelesado por la forma en que su sombra se movía entre las otras y luego se fundía con ellas; embelesado, tal como su voz le hubiera hecho estar.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ….

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- ¿Quién le llamó a Wesker? Les diré que trabaja con él, creo que ya tienen bien claro que es mujer y el resto se los dejo a la imaginación. Oh, claro, y todo el punto de la llamada era _interrumpir_, al menos hasta donde tengo pensado, quién sabe si después le dé otro enfoque.

Y la mujer albina, tengan por seguro que volverá a aparecer.

Arroz,

_Galdor C._


	3. Coming Home

**Nota**.- "Coming Home" pertenece a Stratovarius. Muy buena rola, chéquenla.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **3.- Coming Home**

.-. Ilúvënis' POV.-.

Supongo que a algunos les gusta el vagabundeo, ir de aquí para allá, debe ser grandioso para ciertas personas ver el mundo y recorrerlo… Para mí no. Le perdí el gusto desde siempre, porque lo que he visto no figuraría en retratos pintorescos sobre familias felices, lugares acogedores y gestos de aliento; y lo que he recorrido… Bueno, todos los caminos tienen espinas, piedras que se te meten en el zapato y cuestas enormes que parecen imposibles de subir.

No es que yo haya pasado toda mi vida vagando… No, qué va. Alguna vez tuve un hogar, uno del que no me enorgullezco y por causa del cual eché a andar casi sin descanso, tratando de no mirar atrás por miedo a convertirme en una estatua de sal.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy.

Debo reconocer que eché un vistazo sobre el hombro; y no me convertí en sal, pero tampoco soy la misma desde que lo hice. Quiero creer que eso me ayudó, que me reconectó con la raza a la que mi padre decía pertenecer: Los hijos de Gaia.

Desde entonces sigo vagando, pero me animo al creer que para mí pronto acabarán las cuestas y las adversidades en el camino. Es decir, soy mitad Garou —apenas me vengo dando cuenta de ello, en realidad, pero empiezo a sentir algo de orgullo— y es gracias a ello que estoy aquí, que sigo caminando sin descansar… Porque soy parte Garou y ahora sé que eso me ayudará a continuar andando hasta mi destino. A veces pienso que si no supiera sobre mis razas progenitoras no podría continuar, dar un paso más… Pero lo sé, no puedo olvidarlo, ni la amnesia me lo arrancaría, corre por mis venas y brota de mis heridas. Aunque, más importante aún, me ayuda y me alienta a permanecer en mi marcha.

Y si las razas de mi madre y de mi padre me mantienen caminando, ¿hacia dónde voy? Pues hacia _él_, hacia Leon. Porque él es el destino en donde quiero que acabe este viaje…

_I Wake Up In The Morning  
So Far Away From Home,  
Trying To Make It Through The Day_

Me desperté a solas, inevitable. Había dormido desde que saliera el sol ya que caminé toda la noche. Me dije que sería tonto moverme de día…pero más tanto aún era quedarme quieta ahí y morir de calor.

El sol había subido, con él la temperatura, y las pieles polares no son muy cómodas en esas situaciones, así que me puse de pie y me sacudí. Ya no estaba en un desierto, la vegetación era diferente y más abundante pero, desgraciadamente, también la civilización.

Por la noche crucé varios caminos, vi a lo lejos los halos de las ciudades texanas, observé las luces de los aviones siendo engullidas por estos halos o cruzarse de largo, escuché los autos a lo lejos en las carreteras…

La civilización no me sienta precisamente bien, menos aún si ando a cuatro patas y tengo cola. Sé moverme entre los humanos, pero no es de mis actividades predilectas. Prefiero los bosques, la tierra bajo mis pies, el olor a humedad limpia, los ruidos de los animales o el salado mar. Nunca me gustaron los humanos… Nunca hasta que conocí a Leon, ya que de él aprendí que algunos sí valen la pena. Así que eso debía darme fuerza, lo hacía más tolerable, porque llegué a la conclusión de que si quería regresar con él, algo de prisa no estaría mal, y la forma más rápida de llegar no era a pie: Necesitaba ropa, dinero y algún medio de transporte… Necesitaba mezclarme entre los hombres, entrar a alguna ciudad.

Debía ser fácil, nadie estaba en busca de una albina por el crimen de…de… ¡Ah, sí! Ser una obsesión de Wesker. Allende, _debía _ser fácil porque Leon valía eso y más, volver a verlo compensaría el cansancio, el hambre, las cosas vividas en el último periodo de mi vida y cualquier situación que se presentara.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

_Many Miles Are Between Us,  
I'm Sending My Love  
From This Payphone_

Leon se había preguntado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida: Qué habría sido de él sin Raccoon y sin Ada, qué tan buen papá podría ser, por qué a veces el hombre se siente Dios, en qué trabajaría si no fuera agente, cómo suceden tantas penurias, qué fue primero: el huevo o la gallina…

Pero ahora, tenía una pregunta específica que rondaba su cabeza de forma obsesiva…

"¿Qué hay de Ilúvënis?".

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba, cómo la trataba la vida, y necesitaba que la respuesta fuera "Bien". Él la había dejado ir, le permitió volar sin reproches porque en su corazón palpitaba la esperanza de que ella regresaría después de "arreglar su vida" (por decirlo así), pero si no volvía en las mejores condiciones del mundo él se sentiría culpable.

Qué decir de si no volvía nunca…

Pero necesitaba apartar eso de su mente. ¡Ella regresaría! Lo había prometido, no podía olvidarlo. Además, Leon estaba seguro de que Ilúvënis lo quería, de que haría lo posible por volver… Había pasado más de un año, cierto, pero seguiría esperando cada día porque tenía que ser firme y no dejaría caer un ideal ante un poco de adversidad. De todas formas ya habían pasado juntos por un par de situaciones drásticas y salidos vivos, con rasguños y salpicados de sangre, pero vivos a fin de cuentas, y así es más fácil creer en el mañana: con el corazón latiendo y alguien a tu lado.

Leon ya no quería estar solo. Extrañaba el silencio de Ilúvënis y aborrecía los ecos de la casa desde que ella se había dio; le hacían falta sus miradas llenas de expectativa, ávidas de aprobación… Quería tener alguien que lo mirara y a quien mirar por la mañana al despertar, algo más sólido que el sobrio vacío de su habitación, y que estuviera ahí…no vagando a leguas de distancia.

_Through The Storms We've Wandered,  
Many Mountains We Have Climbed  
But All The Bad Times Are Behind  
The Road Is Free - I'm Coming Home_

Ilúvënis se sentía tan perdida al estar sola. Requería de alguien la guiara y lo sabía.

"Necesito a Leon" pensó con melancolía.

Ahora que se acercaba paso a paso a él, le parecía totalmente imprescindible. Lo quería porque no conocía a nadie como él —tampoco es como si conociera muchos humanos— y, de hecho, no existía persona como Leon. Era especial, desde su trabajo y sus experiencias, pasando por sus amigos, y terminando en su altruismo. Nadie que lo conociera dejaba de reparar en el tipo de persona que era.

Pero basta de ensalzar al rubio o Ilúvënis moriría de desesperación por querer estar con él, contarle parte de las cosas que había vivido y callar otro tanto.

_Without You I Am Like  
A Ship Without It's Sails,  
Calling The Wind To Save Me_

El día era caluroso; la gente llevaba manga corta y una sonrisa en el rostro… Claro, exceptuando a esa chica que se mareó (no le sentaban bien los paseos en autobús); pero pronto harían una parada. Los pasajeros podrían bajar, estirar las piernas, ir a los sanitarios y sacar alguna lata de Coca-Cola de la máquina que seguro estaría ahí, tres pasos al lado de la puerta del baño, asechándolos.

El conductor detuvo el autobús en una parada con áreas de pic-nic y sanitarios. Todos los pasajeros bajaron, incluso la chica con el mareo. No había mucha gente en la zona: Sólo otro autobús estacionado más adelante y algunos autos.

Una pareja paseaba a su perro por los alrededores (el animalito también necesitaba ir al baño): era un pastor belga, jadeaba al caminar y sentía lo caliente de la acera bajo sus patas. De pronto, se detuvo y alzó sus peludas orejas hacia la nada respirando con insistencia; percibió algo que le desagradó en demasía y se tensó. Había un olor extraño en el aire, ajeno y casi peligroso. Del pastor brotó un ronroneo amenazante que la mujer a cargo de su correa no dejó de percibir; miró hacia donde él estaba atento, mas no había ahí nada, sólo rocas, matorrales y árboles.

— Vamos— habló ella y jaló de su correa.

El pastor gruñó y se indispuso a moverse. La mujer tiró con más fuerza pero no logró otra cosa que no fuera arrastrarlo cinco centímetros.

— Ayúdame. Llévalo tú— pidió al hombre que la acompañaba, su esposo.

— Vamos, muchacho. Muévete, Diablo— y jaló con más fuerza.

Esta vez, el perro gimió y dio un paso atrás… El olor se acercaba, era algo animal y humano, seco y bastante sobrio, pero inconfundible. Incluso, Diablo creyó llegar a _entrever _algo en medio del olor, debajo del aroma de una criatura mitad bestia, envuelto en esa capa de piel animal…y no le reconfortó. Esperaba estar equivocado, pero los perros no erran cuando se trata de percibir algo así: Era la muerte.

Volvió a gemir y entonces fue su turno de jalar la correa con afán, desesperado por alejarse y proteger a sus humanos del responsable de ese olor.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Tal vez ya quiere regresar al auto.

Le dieron el gusto.

Diablo se hizo ovillo en el asiento de atrás. Cuando se alejaban, su oído agudo le ayudó a distinguir el ruido metálico de desgarre que se gestaba en el área de descanso, pero se quedó callado y sin mirar atrás, tratando de ignorar el grito opaco de un conductor de autobús.

.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Sé que robar es malo —también sé que hacer la vida de alguien miserable es cruel— pero a veces hay que cruzar la línea y romper las reglas; le llaman supervivencia del más apto, creo yo. Quise poner en práctica algo de eso y supongo que me salió bastante bien. Hey, conseguí ropa.

Fue algo tonto, debo reconocer. Caminé muy cerca de la carretea a plena luz del día, buscando humanos hasta encontrarlos en un área de descanso. Y ahí, bajo el sol que ardía y con un conductor dentro, hallé lo que parecía ser la salvación a la idea de viajar desnuda.

Estaría robando a algún inocente pasajero y no era justo, pero, ¿quién dice que la vida en general lo es?

Me acerqué agazapada al lugar y olí el viento. No había gente cerca, sólo el conductor que se había quedado dentro de su autobús.

Y no fue problema, en realidad.

Saqué las uñas (literalmente) y desgarré un costado del autobús a falta de paciencia para ir a arrebatarle las llaves al conductor y así abrir el compartimiento de equipaje. El vehículo se estremeció ante el zarpazo que abrió un corte transversal tan grande como para que un niño pequeño pudiera pasar por él, no así mi cuerpo en su forma Garou. Pero eso no tenía relevancia. Ahora, la cuestión era aguzar el olfato y apostar a la suerte para conseguir una maleta con ropa adecuada. Porque si sacaba el equipaje de un hombre cuarentón y corpulento acabaría justo tal y como me hallaba en ese momento: Sin ropa, y sin ella estaba casi segura de que al tratar de mezclarme con los humanos hubiera llamado mucho la atención.

Metí el brazo por el agujero del costado y palpé lo que allí había. No podía ver lo que tocaba. Estiré más el brazo, mi hombro derecho rozó los afilados bordes del metal destrozado, mi mano izquierda se apoyaba en el costado del autobús, mis patas estaban plantadas en el concreto. Tenía el cuello vuelto a la izquierda evitando que mi hocico besara el autobús.

Cerré los dedos en torno a una correa y contuve la respiración pues al jalarla se atoró.

¿Saben? Me sentía como tratando de ganar en esas máquinas donde puedes sacar un muñeco con una pinza. Claro, ahí yo era el único muñeco afelpado; mi premio, equipaje; y al dar otro tirón a la correa la maletea salió del autobús a la luz del día. Vagamente la olí, no se percibía aroma a colonia, ni a medicamentos, ni a anciano o a bebé. Eso estaba de maravilla, porque si la nariz no fallaba, no usaría corbata o babero. Me daba un margen. Además, ahí estaba mi suerte, bastante repuesta desde hacía poco, considero.

Eché a andar al tiempo que arrastraba conmigo la maleta. Seguía sin haber nadie a la vista —lo atribuyo a mi rapidez— y ni siquiera el conductor había llegado a bajar del autobús. Quizás fue el susto que le di; digo, hasta había gritado.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

_I'd Climb The Highest Mountain,  
I'd Cross The Seven Seas  
Just To See Your Smile Again_

Antes de que la policía llegara al área de descanso a quince kilómetros de Midland, al este por la 20, debido a un peculiar suceso, una albina caminaba junto a la carretera. Tenía la intención de hacer autostop para que la llevaran a la siguiente ciudad más cercana rumbo al este. No tenía idea de cuál podría ser esa ciudad, pero continuaba dándole la espalda al oeste.

Más tarde, cuando alguien le preguntara a través de la ventanilla abierta de su auto "¿A Big Spring?", ella contestaría "Hum… Sí, claro, ahí" con su mejor sonrisa fingida. De momento, mantenía el semblante inexpresivo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, que por cierto le quedaba holgado. No era (ni de su gusto) ni de su talla —así que las manos en las bolsas eran para evitar algún incidente de exhibicionismo no premeditado—. Dicho sea de paso, también vestía una blusa verde (igual: holgada) y tenis que, gracias al cielo, no se le salía pero tampoco le provocarían callos.

Le esperaba un largo día, casi igual a los que había venido viviendo de tiempo atrás. Llegar a pensar que del alba al crepúsculo transcurrían veinticuatro horas más otras veinticuatro de oscuridad, se había vuelto rutina. Cuando uno pertenece a dos razas ancestrales y desentierra sus raíces en busca de aliento, el tiempo se estira y los días de pena parecen alargarse.

No obstante, Ilúvënis no dejó de darse prisa al caminar porque alguien la esperaba en casa…y eso corta en trozos pequeños las veinticuatro horas del día para tirarlas al fuego.

_All The Trust That Was Built  
Along The Years Is Coming  
Back To Stay I Know  
Just Look Ahead  
The Road Is Free - I'm Coming Home_

Así como Leon no despertó un día y decidió hacer de su carrera algo traumático y memorable, tampoco tuvo la espontánea intención de enredar su vida sentimental.

Se había metido con Ada y ahora estaba embutido hasta el cuello con lo de Ilúvënis. Cualquiera diría que a veces era _muy poco_ afortunado, porque seguía despertando día tras día en la más pura soledad. Ni siquiera la gata blanco había vuelto ya; su susto fue demasiado.

Y Leon no procuraba buscar el tipo de compañía que le hacía falta, se limitaba a esperar a Ilúvënis. Con Ada fue algo parecido: Ella mismo lo buscó, lo encontró y dijo la primera palabra entre ambos; se arrojó, corrió el riesgo y estuvieron a punto de ser condenadamente felices y prósperos. Claro, luego intervinieron las circunstancias, el destino o la propia suerte de ambos y todo se fue a pique.

Ada cambió mucho: Sustituyó la sonrisa franca por una más hueca y el cariño por la frialdad que Leon odiaba. Por supuesto que sin esas cosas no hubiera llegado a ser una agente tan respetada y decisiva en Acteck…pero por más machista que sonara, Kennedy hubiera preferido a su afable esposa en casa y no a una mujer de empresa.

_With Every Step I'm Closer To Home  
When I'm Back You Won't Be Alone  
Soon I'll See The Familiar Door  
Before My Eyes And You_

La semana le pareció larga. Es decir, ni siquiera era viernes pero tenía la impresión de que habían transcurrido miles de horas desde aquella tremendamente lejana madrugada del Lunes, allende, pensaba en perspectiva forzada: "Qué larga fue esta semana", como si ya hubiera acabado y no estuviese aún atrapado en ella. Reiterando: Ni siquiera era viernes todavía. Es más, no era ni jueves. Era media semana y a Leon le desilusionaba comprobarlo cada que veía un almanaque.

Normalmente su trabajo le hacía más ligero cada día. ¡De eso vivía! ¡Eso le gustaba hacer! Pero de un tiempo a la fecha, su trabajo se había visto alcanzado por la sombra de Acteck: A veces había reuniones 'extraordinarias', juntas de 'emergencia' y protocolos 'especiales'; y todo eso que era 'fuera de serie' y 'peculiar', trastocaba su trabajo con los cadetes. Y además de alejarlo de sus novatos, lo arrastraba a los asuntos de Acteck porque todas esas juntas trataban acerca de la compañía otrora hermana; y no era su tópico favorito, menos aún si en dichas reuniones se pronunciaban los nombres "Albert Wesker" o (sólo de vez en cuando) "Ada Wong".

Respecto a Ada, todos solían ser muy condescendientes con Leon. Si antes muchos sabían que eran exesposos, ahora la noticia había corrido como fuego. Era…hum… Un dato curioso. No hacía daño estar enterado y enterar a los demás, ¿cierto? Pero con todo y eso, la gente no se lo _recordaba_ a Kennedy ni hacía un gran escándalo por la cuestión. Hasta se podía considerar un secreto a voces.

_Oh Through The Storms We've Wandered,  
Many Mountains We Have Climbed  
All The Bad Times Are Behind  
The Road, The Road Is Free -  
I'm Coming Home_

Si uno ve a una linda chica pidiendo aventón a un lado de la carretera con un sol como de treinta grados, le hace el favor por una (o más) de varias razones: Por ser buena gente, por ligar con ella, por tener compañía en el viaje, por "medir con la regla que le gustaría ser medido", por molestar al imbécil que le prestó su auto y le dijo "Y no subas extraños", por no tener que cargar con remordimientos al dejar a la linda chica bajo el sol o por sentirse curioso.

A Kate, por tener compañía, molestar a su esposo y por curiosa, le entró el arrebato de darle aventón a Ilúvënis.

— ¿Por qué vas a Big Spring? — le preguntó.

La albina sentada en el asiento del pasajero lo pensó unos segundos mientras dirigía su vista hacia Kate: Era una rubia muy bonita, que aparentaba veintitrés o veinticuatro y tenía un cardenal enorme sobre el brazo derecho; no lo ocultaba, todavía no aprendía a usar manga larga en tiempo de calor, a dar excusas a todo mundo sobre lo _torpe_ que era y menos aún había aprendido que su flamante esposo nuevo (novio apenas dos meses antes) _algún día_ llegaría a matarla a golpes. Aunque de momento había conseguido que él le diera permiso para ir de compras a Midland con una amiga. Era una de esos periodos de calma, cuando él parecía amarla, y en realidad lo hacía…hasta que el viejo ciclo empezaba otra vez.

— Vivo ahí— respondió Ilúvënis—, pero me quedé sin dinero para el pasaje de vuelta.

— ¡Ja, te entiendo! — rió Kate—. ¡El dinero vuela! — y luego apartó la mirada del camino para dirigirla a la albina y, con un movimiento de cabeza, señalar el asiento de atrás.

Ilúvënis vio las bolsas amontonadas que allí reposaban; leyó "JC Penny", "Melrose", "Sears", "Old Navy" y "Victoria's Secret" antes de preguntarse si esa mujer con la que viajaba sólo gustaba de poner sus compras en el asiento de atrás o en realidad la cajuela del auto estaría tan llena que no cabría más.

"En serio que en sus manos el dinero ha de volar" pensó la albina de ojos azules.

Cuando regresó la vista hacia Kate, tuvo que pasar de largo y centrarse en la carretera. No se atrevió a estancar la mirada más de un segundo sobre ella. Le asustó lo que encontró.

_Claro, cariño, veremos mucho y compraremos poco_

Ilúvënis no quería confiar en lo que _creyó_ ver ahí, suspendido sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

_Kate, escúchame. Hablo en serio. No me parto el lomo todos los días para que despilfarres el dinero como si creciera en los malditos árboles_

Pero de seguro había sido un reflejo, ¿no? Por supuesto que no podía haber nada ahí. Ningún… Ningún halo.

_De todas formas aquí ni árboles tenemos -Muack- Te llamaré cuando llegué allá, querido_

Como fuere, no pudo ver. No quiso. Si encontraba un halo de luz azul sobre Kate, se le caería el mundo a los pies. Ilúvënis no tenía estómago para ver los halos sobre las personas, no ahora que estaba camino a casa.

_No te portes estúpida conmigo, Kate, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces… No importa. Vete antes de que me arrepienta de prestarte mi auto… -Muack-_

.-.

_Through The Storms We've Wandered,  
Many Mountains We Have Climbed  
The Road Is Free - And I'm… __I'm Coming Home… _

Al final del día queremos llegar a casa, para eso caminamos desde el alba hasta la oscuridad. Y a veces es como dice en "Las palabras andantes" de Eduardo Galeano:

"Ella está en el horizonte. Me acerco dos pasos, ella se aleja dos pasos. Camino diez pasos y el horizonte se corre diez pasos más allá. Por mucho que yo, camine, nunca la alcanzaré. ¿Para qué sirve la utopía? Para eso sirve: Para caminar".

Porque a veces algunos deben caminar sin descanso; para muchos, el horizonte es la meta, una que tal vez nunca alcanzarán. Pero aún si todos supieran eso, muchos seguirían avanzando, porque la misma vida avanza.

Y como sea, puede que haya afortunados a los que la utopía se les materialice y alcancen su meta en vida —porque en realidad todos llegamos al final del camino y al horizonte al morir—. A algunos, tal vez se les deje terminar el recorrido y tocar el horizonte sin despedirse del mundo.

_Through The Storms We've Wandered, Look Ahead, The Road Is Free… __Yeah._

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas.- **Ya saben, créditos: "Las palabras andantes" pertenecen a Eduardo Galeano.

El tiempo está algo en desorden, errático, y así es como lo planeé.

Y debo preguntar si lo último en cursivas estuvo claro (por supuesto que no me refiero a la canción). Era un diálogo entre Kate y su esposo antes de que ella se fuera con su amiga. Por cierto, es compradora compulsiva :D y su marido no es la persona con más paciencia en el mundo; me cito: "_algún día_ llegaría a matarla a golpes".

No tengo que explicar lo del halo azul, ¿verdad?

Arroz,

_Galdor C._


	4. Sobre guerra

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **4.- Sobre guerra**

Hablar sobre guerra es hablar sobre historia, sobre triunfos y derrotas, logros y fracasos, es narrar las sacudidas que han convertido a los soldados de Gaia, a la humanidad y a cada raza en lo que son ahora. Hablar de guerra es cantar una epopeya por cada vida, nación, pueblo y lazo porque en realidad vivimos en guerra (contra nosotros y contra los demás). Se sabe que no todo es color de rosa, existen los conflictos y peleamos contra ellos. Declaramos la guerra a Dios con nuestros reniegos, a los hombres con nuestra soberbia y al destino con el solo hecho de creernos merecedores de algo.

Inexorablemente y casi sin darnos cuenta solemos vivir en pugna con todo, a veces por nuestra causa, a veces no; pero si cada día es una batalla continua, es que nuestra existencia misma es Guerra.

.-.-.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

A mí, nadie podía ir y hablarme de guerra; crecí al lado de ella, entre ella, debajo y sobre. Mi infancia y el inicio de mi adolescencia (si es que en realidad se me permitió tenerlas) estuvieron atestadas de batallas que tuve que presenciar y, más regularmente, librar. La guerra había sido y seguiría siendo parte de mi vida y de mi carácter, además, claro, de mi estirpe… Y tal vez todo se debía a ello: Mi familia y linaje.

Criada entre lobos soldados, sin madre y con un padre que no se enorgullecía mucho de mí —sentimiento mutuo— no pude más que aprender a guerrear. A veces ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía… ¡Ah, pero lo hacía como el Garou más fiero del mundo! Hasta que encontré a Osmund y después a Leon entendí que debía pelear por algo.

La guerra debe tener un propósito (doblegar, asesinar, conquistar, sobrevivir…) o si no se convierte en la triste euforia de quien está perdido.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

.-.-.-.

Sin lugar a dudas, el tema en boga dentro de Delphi era la guerra; hasta se habían modificado los planes de estudio y entrenamiento por causa de tan socorrido tópico. A muchos no les gustaba eso; les iban a quitar una o dos semanas de vacaciones y también tendrían que asistir a la compañía fines de semana no previstos.

Gran parte de la culpa inmediata la tenían Wesker y Ada. La gota que derramó el vaso. Si él no hubiera traicionado, si ella no lo hubiera ayudado…

Qué agradable sería vivir en el Hubiera.

Allende, esta 'disputa' entre compañías era casi hermética, sin aliados, sin ayuda del santo gobierno y, por supuesto, debajo del agua, cuestión que la prolongaba a largo plazo pues las medidas a tomar no podían ser muy radicales: Había que cortar cabezas, pero sólo las necesarias y no hacer un baño de sangre que salpicara a la prensa y la hiciera voltear; se debía robar, mas no en cantidades industriales que encendieran chillantes alarmas amarillas a lo largo del país; ere menester el fastidio aunque procurando no llevarlo al acoso y que no engendrara órdenes judiciales de por medio. Se trataba de una guerra silenciosa, reprimida a medias y que podía estallar en la cara de alguien si no se le ponía fin.

.-.-.-. Abilene, Texas .-.-.-.

Tony muchas veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado a parar a un trabajo tan poco convencional y cuánto más seguiría trabajando (o viviendo), porque siempre le había parecido que los entrenamientos eran excesivos, que el equipo (léase armamento) era de calibres exagerados, que las misiones eran demasiado secretas y que cada uno de sus compañeros se tomaba todo muy a pecho… Tony no entendía de buenas a primeras la seriedad de su trabajo en Acteck… Hasta que tuvo su primera salida a campo.

Llevaba dos años y medio en Acteck, era un tanto inteligente y perspicaz aunque algo cobarde, buen tirador, un hacker no muy excepcional y no tenía familia. Pero sobresalía en una cuestión innegablemente muy importante: De todos lo que fueron mandados a Abilene por la Misión de Recuperación, era el más novato, y el novato siempre iba atrás, al último, debajo o en cualquier posición que estuviera lejos del punto de interés. Sin embargo, por esa noche, ser el neófito conllevaría una carga negativa más: Tony no llegaría a ver otro amanecer.

.-.

Eran como las doce, medianoche, y la camioneta ocre con cinco agentes de Acteck se detuvo en la esquina del motel Mirador —un edificio viejo de cuatro pisos cerca de las afueras de la ciudad— ; cuatro de ellos bajaron (tres hombres y una mujer) y el conductor permaneció tras el volante.

— Cuarto piso, la quinta ventana. Buscamos a una albina de aproximadamente veinte años, de preferencia con vida— dijo uno de ellos mientras señalaba la única ventana del último piso con la cortina corrida. Hablaba con la voz rígida de un líder, de alguien que no es capaz de bromear en su trabajo—. Tony, quédate aquí. — Ni siquiera hubo excusa de "a vigilar" o "a cuidar la retaguardia". Nada. Sólo la orden seca.

"Para variar" pensó Tony, mas se limitó a asentir. Vio a los tres alejarse rumbo a la entrada del motel, todos con ropa de civiles bajo la cual ocultaban armas cortas y sedantes que _matarían_ a un caballo, con la seguridad de que eran lo bastante experimentados para manejar la situación, con paso decidido… Sólo tres. Más tarde alguien se preguntaría por qué no hubo movilización de más unidades. Bueno, primero: Porque el barrio era medianamente poblado y no querían llamar la atención; segundo: porque bien podía tratarse de una falsa alarma, no tenían la seguridad de que el objetivo se hallara ahí, únicamente le habían seguido el rastro hasta el lugar.

Tony trató de hacer plática con su compañero (el conductor) para matar el tiempo, pero se llevó una negativa rotunda.

— Haz tu trabajo, novato — le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

El susodicho se sintió algo cabreado. ¿Cuál trabajo? ¡Sólo estaría ahí sin hacer nada! Pero aguantó porque no era hombre de muchas agallas (o agente de mucho nivel); se alejó de la camioneta y se recargó en el poste de la esquina, mirando desde ahí la entrada al motel, la ventana en el cuarto piso con la cortina corrida, las calles desiertas y la acera alternadamente.

Era un barrio feo en realidad, periférico, de edificios y casas viejas con grietas en los muros, perros callejeros aullando por aquí y por allá, olores raros, grafitis…

De improvisto, Tony volvió a cuestionarse sobre su trabajo: En él todo era tan irregular; los agentes podían estar un día en California y luego ser llamados para ir Maine, la paga era gorda (a veces creía que demasiado pero no se quejaba), había un montón de _movimientos_ que desconocía, era difícil hacer amigos y aún no aprendía a sopesar el peligro… Sobre esto, muchos de sus compañeros decían —él los había escuchado— que era como un sexto sentido, una habilidad, y podías

_debías_

desarrollarlo o un día darías un mal paso, tocarías a la puerta equivocada o fastidiarías al tipo incorrecto. A Tony le parecían patrañas, no creía en la intuición ni en la suerte… Debería haberlo hecho, así hubiera sabido que ese trabajo en Acteck no era para él, habría sido un excelente contador o abogado y hubiera vívido mínimo hasta los cincuenta y no muerto ahí patéticamente, en una calle sucia y oscura, a los treinta.

De cualquier manera ya estaba ahí y no había forma de evitarlo.

Tony elevó la mirada hacia el cuarto piso del motel en el momento justo para ver cómo una de las ventanas se rompía. Dio un paso alejándose por instinto y, en lugar de agacharse a tomar el arma en su tobillo, permaneció como mudo espectador de la escena y se dio cuenta del por qué la venta fue rota: Algo había sido arrojado a través de ella, algo grande que caía envuelto en cortinas y cristales, hacia la calle, veinticinco metros lejos de él. Poco antes de estrellarse en el pavimento con un ruido seco, una de las gruesas y raídas cortinas se separó del bulto que la arrastraba y Tony alcanzó a ver una mano fantasmagórica que se despedía de la tela en un ademán inerte jalado por la gravedad y el impulso. Vagamente, Tony vio en ella la mano de alguno de sus compañeros, pero era más un deseo reprimido que realidad, y al final se dio cuenta y desechó el pensamiento.

El bulto chocó contra el suelo y no se movió en lo absoluto. Se escucharon algunos gritos provenientes del motel y Tony miró hacia la ventana (ahora sin cristal) en el último piso. Su compañera, la única mujer en ese equipo, asomaba por el marco con las manos apoyadas en los bordes llenos de pequeños y afilados cristales, sangraba de la frente pero sonreía al ver el cuerpo tirado sobre el pavimento; no permaneció mucho tiempo ahí, de un segundo a otro la ventana volvió a estar vacía y Tony supuso que sus tres compañeros bajaban hacia la calle. Él se encaminó rumbo al cuerpo —el punto de interés— y estuvo por primera y única vez relativamente cerca de un objetivo. Se acercó a quince metros y lo que vio le enfermó.

Otros tantos metros más atrás el conductor le decía que no se acercara, que esperara a los demás, pero era desoído. Tony estaba impactado por lo que veía; y cuando lo que llegó a considerar un cuerpo muerto cerró su puño con dificultad, más sorprendido estuvo.

¿Para qué clase de compañía perversa trabajaba? ¿En qué consistía su trabajo, después de todo? Porque lo que veía ahí no le gustaba mucho como para anotar en su curriculum o como para jubilarse a costa de ello. Ahí, lo que veía era un asesinato a medias. La joven sobre el pavimento tenía vidrios incrustados en todo el antebrazo derecho (está de más decir que sangraba), la cortina enredada en el torso, un puño apretado casi sin fuerza y el cuello en un ángulo muy curioso… Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, seguía viva.

Tony no podía creer cómo alguien hubiera sido capaz de arrojarla del cuarto piso —porque conocía a sus compañeros y estaba seguro de que podía descartar 'caída accidental'—. Ella era joven y se veía inofensiva, ¿qué habría hecho que le mereciera tal castigo? Él no lo entendía, así como no entendía eso del sexto sentido.

.-.

— ¡No te le acerques! — gritó el agente de la camioneta para ser ignorado de nuevo. Se sintió tentado a no advertirle más y permanecer tras el volante; como fuera, para eso le pagaban y le tenían seguro de gastos médicos mayores: Para conducir, para dar vuelta en la esquina correcta, pisar el acelerador lo suficiente, atropellar al tipo indicado y conocer las calles y autopistas. Era de un rango diferente, con tareas distintas. No obstante, Tony era el novato y él temía que hiciera algo que comprometiera la misión. El novato siempre la caga, hay que aceptarlo.

Se quitó el cinturón y bajó de la camioneta; al poner el segundo pie en la acera su suela besó una goma de mascar rosada que él sintió al instante. Masculló fastidiado algo incomprensible y relegó a Tony de su lista de prioridades; al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía hacer el novato? ¿Matar otra vez al objetivo? Con una caída de cuatro pisos tendrían que llevar a la chica albina en una bolsa negra de plástico y eso no cambiaría con nada de lo que Tony pudiera hacer.

Se apoyó en el cofre para levantar el pie y mirarse la suela. ¡Lotería, allí estaba!: Rosa, pegadiza, enorme y que haría un desastre en la alfombra y los pedales de la camioneta cuando tuviera que volver a ponerse tras el volante.

Maldijo en voz baja y todavía apoyando una mano en el cofre de la camioneta talló la suela contra el bordillo un par de veces.

Luego…la locura. Literal demencia…

Bajo su mano sintió cómo la camioneta se aplastaba unos centímetros, tal como si alguien grande hubiera subido a ella, mas el sonido del cofre al achatarse por un peso le indicó algo diferente. Se giró hacia su derecha al tiempo que llevaba la mano hasta el arma en su chaqueta; no alcanzó más que a rozar el metal cuando encaró un par de ojos brillantes que lo miraban llenos de hambre y percibió levemente el aliento a carroña que manaba de la criatura parada sobre el cofre abollado. Pero por lo demás, no alcanzó a apreciar el conjunto. Los ojos, totalmente inhumanos y que refulgían como brasas, atraparon su atención y desgarraron el hilo de su cordura en menos de un segundo. No gritó, no sacó el arma de la chaqueta, no parpadeó… Ni siquiera alcanzó a sentir miedo ya, se le escapó la razón ante aquella acusadora mirada de pesadilla.

Y si no tenía una mente lo suficiente íntegra como para tomar su arma estando frente a una bestia así, ¿cómo podía advertir a Tony?

Él simplemente se desplomó en la acera con las pupilas dilatadas y con una inútil pasta gris como cerebro mientras la criatura bajaba del cofre en un salto y echaba a correr rumbo al otro agente.

.-.

En ningún momento Tony reparó en el sonido de su compañero al caer, mucho menos se percató de que había 'algo' más con él en la calle, aproximándose con rapidez. No. Tony tenía otras cosas en qué fijar su atención. Su pregunta favorita rondaba su mente.

"¿Cómo llegué a parar a este trabajo?".

Y aunque la respuesta siempre había sido la misma e igual de sencilla…

"Por una recomendación".

…nunca podría convencerle y dejarlo satisfecho. Una estúpida recomendación no podía conducir a todo aquello, ¿correcto? Una recomendación no hacía ver el dolor vivo de tan cerca, no implicaba entrenamiento con armas de uso exclusivo del ejército, no destrozaba la vida de otros… Una recomendación no desembocaba en asesinato.

Tony se acercó otro paso, caminaba ya sobre los cristales, y apreció durante los últimos segundos de su vida a una albina sangrante que luchaba por levantarse de la miseria, que alargaba un brazo tratando de arrastrarse y le daba la espalda a él ignorando tanto su presencia como la de la criatura de mirada demencial.

El agente de Acteck tuvo un instante para sentirse un poco ruin. Ella no sabía que él estaba ahí. Tony la observaba enmudecido sin prestarle ayuda, desentendiéndose de que ella era el objetivo pero aún así sin tenderle la mano. En ese momento hubiera podido marcar la diferencia, hacer un poco de justicia, quizás hasta cuestionarle a sus compañeros los métodos que utilizaban o incluso renunciar a su trabajo. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de ello porque era alguien cobarde y porque… ¡Ah, sí! Porque su tiempo se extinguió, se reloj paró en seco.

Alcanzó a escuchar las uñas de la bestia golpear el pavimento sólo cuando la tuvo a sus espaldas. Trató de girarse, intrigado, pero no logró más que la intención. Las patas grandes de garras negras se apoyaron de golpe en sus omóplatos y lo sacaron totalmente de equilibrio.

Al tiempo que caía de cara al suelo su mente aturdida no pudo procesar más que dos cosas. La primera: Lo que tenía en su espalda no se sentía como manos, eran patas, y haber poseído un San Bernardo en algún punto de su casi extinta vida no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Aún así, ni el peso de un perro grande lo hubiese empujado con una fuerza tal y él no era ningún alfeñique. ¿Qué tamaño tendría el animal a sus espaldas? Segunda: ¡Iba a besar un suelo lleno de vidrios! Estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a un ataque de perro callejero (o lo que fuese), pero no si tenía cristales enterrados en los ojos.

Para su buena y pésima fortuna, no llegó a sentir las afiladas puntas del cristal roto en ninguna parte de su piel… Murió antes. La bestia no había tomado impulso en su carrera para únicamente tumbar a Tony, sino para alcanzar su cuello en un solo movimiento. Y fue exactamente lo que hizo: Abrió las enormes mandíbulas en el aire y fue a cerrarlas de golpe sobre el cuello del agente. Unos colmillos bestiales rasgaron y atravesaron la carne, una lengua grande y resbalosa acarició la piel y, un poco de presión y un movimiento brusco después, el cuello de Tony se rompió.

Al caer, la criatura continuó sujetándolo con sorda insistencia, como si fuera a forcejear, pero en realidad miraba a la albina varios metros adelante. Ella estaba enajenada de todo lo demás, tratando de arrastrarse sobre los vidrios para alejarse de ahí.

La bestia la escrutó con mucho interés. Un solo pensamiento en su mente…

"Puedes lograrlo, Ebre".

Soltó el cuello de Tony y corrió en dirección opuesta a la albina. No estuvo ni treinta segundos ahí y ya se marchaba dejando un saldo de un muerto y un desquiciado.

.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Cierto, cierto… Tuve otro tropiezo. Pero no era el primero y, de todas formas, salí bien librada.

Me sorprendieron a mitad de la noche sin darme siquiera un respiro para cambiar a mi forma Garou; y volé cuatro pisos. El recuerdo nítido, cada segundo de la caída en mi memoria: Mi cuerpo rompiendo el cristal y arrastrando las cortinas, la levedad del aire y la lobreguez de la noche, la sorpresa, lo efímero… Y después, al chocar con el suelo firme en medio de un golpe sordo, nada más que confusión. Permanecí aturdida por un tiempo que me era imposible descifrar; no pude más que intentar apretar los puños con rabia y tratar de salir de ahí, relegando el tiempo a un segundo término. ¿Qué importaba si me había desmayado medio minuto, si había perdido la conciencia unos segundos? Lo realmente importante era huir de ahí, escapar hacia Leon.

Cargando con toda la confusión, el aturdimiento y falta total de nociones, movida por el simple instinto de marcharme, de un momento a otro me arrastré y me puse de pie. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo por una calle estrecha y oscura, recuperando la lucidez y moviéndome hacia mi destino. Sujetábame el brazo derecho, rasgado y adornado con vidrios, y de cuando en cuando mis ropas tintineaban con los cristales que en ellas viajaban (o a veces caían).

Cuando la lucidez fue suficiente y la confusión amainó, me sentí Hansel o Gretel… Les había estado dejando un bonito rastro de vidrio a _esos idiotas_. Me detuve en seco, con la respiración jadeante; sacudí mi ropa y mi cabello y me quité los cristales más grandes del brazo. En la siguiente calle doblé a la derecha.

Durante ningún momento pensé siquiera en mirar atrás. No volví la mirada sobre el hombro desde que pude comenzar a gatear (luego de caer) y no lo haría hasta mucho después. Si miraba, vería algo muy poco grato; así que decidí encarar el horizonte de mi futuro, donde estaba Leon, y no ver atrás. De esa manera me resultó mil veces más fácil continuar y soportar el dolor.

.-. Fin de POV .-.

.-.-.-.

A veces la guerra es así: Acosadora; te sigue y te asecha. Por ello, luego del incidente de Abilene, Acteck puso un poco más de empeño en la misión de recapturar al objetivo perdido e Ilúvënis, en huir… Hora tras hora, cada vez un poco más cerca, cada segundo un tanto más segura…

Algunas veces, en pueblos pequeños, llegaron a pisarle los talones, pero las cosas no pasaron de ahí. Ella reconocía los rostros, los olores, las intenciones de los mismos agentes que llevaban varios días cazándola, y entonces procuraba esfumarse. No lograron acercársele a menos de 40 metros; parecía haber siempre un callejón oscuro dispuesto a ocultarla, una alcantarilla abierta, un tren echando a andar o, más regularmente, un suceso extraño que le provocaba bajas a Acteck.

Literalmente, hubo una ola de locura y muerte. Casi cada agente que reportaba haberla visto y pedía refuerzos luego era encontrado desmenuzado o simplemente con el cuello roto, cada escuadrón que pudo pisarle los talones terminó fuera de sus casillas e incapacitado siquiera para decir una frase coherente. Claro, nada de eso llegó a prensa o televisión. Acteck sabía recoger cuerpos, limpiar callejones y cerrar bocas. No eran cosas difíciles, aunque sí aumentaba la lista de razones por las cuales recapturar a Ilúvënis.

Aún así muchos llegaron a pensar que en realidad la albina recibía ayuda ya que la forma en la que sucedían las bajas no era la común de ella.

"Le gusta aplastar cráneos" había dicho una vez Wesker, y el hombre la conocía mejor que cualquier otro agente. Por desgracia para él, ahora no podía meter mucho las narices en la búsqueda de Ilúvënis; tenía otras cosas que hacer, proyectos grandes que apenas empezaban —irrelevantes quizás para él, pero de mucha importancia para la compañía y que a fin de cuentas quizás lo conducirían al camino que deseaba—. Aunque, de hecho, empezó a fastidiarle eso de ser uno entre muchos y recibir órdenes.

Mientras Wesker estuvo en El Fondo, en Delphi, su reclusión había sido relativa (aunque también su libertad, si a ésas vamos) y nadie le mandaba que hiciera nada. Al contrario, tenía gente a su cargo. Pero a más de doce meses de eso, todo era muy distinto. Empezaba a cansarse… Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la libertad, a pesar de sentarle bien, no le transmitía esa sensación de estar vivo tal como pasaba cuando se hallaba cerca de Ilúvënis.

Como le habría gustado estar en Ruston el día que casi la atrapan pero pasaron de largo sin siquiera darse cuenta… ¡Qué oportunidad tirada a la basura! Él sí la hubiera aprovechado.

.-.-.-. Ruston, Louisiana .-.-.-.

Era una noche fresca. Había llovido durante casi todo el día y aún para las 11:00 PM las nubes continuaban suspendidas sobre las cabezas de los habitantes de Ruston.

Ilúvënis caminaba por un parque sobre una delgada alfombra de niebla. Llevaba echada la capucha de un suéter holgado y marrón que consiguió en… Bueno, favor de no preguntar la procedencia, que no es muy legal. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y sus manos metidas en las bolsas del suéter; cada que su estómago protestaba lo oprimía con ansia a través de la tela.

¿Hacía cuánto que no comía, eh? Porque en verdad no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que algo cayó en su estómago. Si pensaba en ello más hambre la daría, por lo que trataba de apartar el tópico de su mente y concentrarse en Leon —cosa que llevaba días haciendo.

Kennedy era la fuerza de la albina, su meta, un recuerdo nítido que no se desgastaba y ella deseaba alcanzar. Sin embargo, el asedio de Acteck, las marchas sin descanso, el hambre y el dolor, el cansancio y la misma guerra que significaba el solo hecho de existir amenazaban con tambalear la figura del rubio en su pedestal. Ilúvënis temía que si eso se prolongaba demasiado, acabaría por dudar y de eso a rendirse no había un mundo de diferencia; sólo un paso.

Si por ella fuera no estaría caminando por un parque sola y a oscuras; iría en un autobús, en un auto, por Dios, hasta en un avión (aunque definitivamente no gustaba de volar), pero Acteck le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles a cada segundo. La última vez que intentó entrar en una estación de autobuses no pasó de eso: Un intento, porque vio y olió a una de las mismas personas que iban tras ella desde Abilene (y quizás hubiese más, pero que no conocía) y echó a andar en la dirección opuesta antes de que pudieran dirigir una mirada a su pálida tez.

El asedio era tan angustiante, tan desgastante.

Francamente, había estado más tranquila en la madre Rusia. Allí la mano de Acteck no tenía alcance y ella pudo buscar sus respuestas en santa paz, pudo sentir la nieve caer y confundirse en su cabello, ver a las saigas en campo abierto o a los osos junto a los pinos, escuchar a los búhos de noche y a los gansos de día, ser escrutada con ojo crítico por un zorro a la distancia u olisquear la madriguera de una liebre en su ausencia… Mientras estuvo en Rusia pudo por primera vez sentir a Gaia viva y, más tarde, también experimentar un poco con su parte Banshea.

"Pero ya estoy de vuelta en América" se dijo con una suerte de reproche "Y Acteck viene tras de mí".

Eso le hizo apretar un poco el paso e intentar concentrarse en el presente; porque siempre había tenido ese problema: No poder dejar de pensar en el pasado.

Suspiró mientras salía del pequeño camino de grava y empezaba a caminar sobre el pasto.

— ¿Te has arrepentido ya? ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó una voz dulce que debajo ocultaba tintes ácidos de regaño.

Ilúvënis levantó la vista del suelo y miró alrededor tratando de ubicar la fuente del sonido; no dejó de caminar.

— ¿Dónde estás? Creí que me habías abandonado…de nuevo— murmuró por lo bajo.

— Oh, pero sí me fui, y ya regresé…de nuevo—confesó la voz emulando el tono de la joven albina—. Dime, ¿te arrepientes de esto? Tu suspiro me lo ha dicho en secreto.

La mestiza no se dignó a contestar. En cambio, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y observó las sombras espesas del parque, casi convencida de que allí estaría _ella_…pero no encontró nada.

— Contesta— pidió la voz hablándole al oído derecho.

La albina se giró en el acto, un poco sorprendida, y vio a una mujer bajita caminando junto a ella (casi tenían la misma estatura); sus pies no hacían ruido en el pasto mojado y su rostro, a pesar de ser pálido, estaba ensombrecido. Además, cargaba algo en brazos.

— No me arrepiento— contestó poniendo todo su corazón para sonar firme—. No.

— Pues deberías. Estás tirando muchas cosas a la basura…

— Y ganando otras tantas— se defendió Ilúvënis interrumpiéndola, mas la otra mujer continuó hablando.

— Ni siquiera sabes si ese hombre te espera o ya te olvidó. Deja todo esto y regresemos.

— Samara —resopló la Garou con paciencia—… En primer lugar, tú eres la que me dice que he de ser firme. ¿Cómo me pides que abandone esto? Y en segunda, Leon me juró que iba a esperar, que siempre iba a estar ahí para mí.

— Ay, mi niña, repara en que hablamos sobre un humano. Son efímeros. No esperes que criaturas así sean fieles a su propia y vana palabra— habló con paciencia pero con un tono despectivo.

— Sabes lo que pienso: Leon es diferente al resto y no vamos a discutirlo otra vez.

Cuando Samara empezaba con eso de _Tal o cual raza es inferior y despreciable_ Ilúvënis prefería evadir el tema, cortar por lo sano.

La mujer mayor meció el bulto que llevaba en los brazos y la otra lo notó de reojo.

— A todo esto, ¿dónde has estado? ¿A dónde te _la_ llevaste? — preguntó al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza.

— No es importante. Importante es que ya estamos aquí. El presente, mi niña, el presente que te rodea y el futuro que te aguarda es lo que vale.

No era la primera vez que Samara le decía algo así, sin embargo, en esa ocasión sonó un poco más a excusa para no responder. A Ilúvënis no le importó. Dios sabía que Samara tenía que buscar de _qué_ (léase _quién_) alimentarse y debía salir a buscarlo; no era ningún secreto… Y hablando de comida.

El estómago de la joven albina gruñó y ella lo apretó insistentemente, como si eso fuera a calmar su hambre.

"Debo distraerme con algo" pensó "o encontrar algo de comer".

Y ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder media hora en buscar una cafetería abierta y pedir algo para llevar decidió matar el tiempo haciendo conversación con Samara. Sólo esperaba que la plática derivara a temas agradables o al menos interesantes y que la mujer no se pusiera ácida o sarcástica. En verdad Samara le había enseñado mucho, la respetaba y, si se hallaba de buen humor, hasta podía ser una compañía muy aceptable.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo la joven entretanto posaba la mirada en el bulto que la otra mecía—, vamos a tener que ponerle un nombre.

— A mí no me involucres. El que tenía ingenio para eso era Alex.

Malo, malo… Ilúvënis bufó; no quería hablar de su padre ni oír acerca de él.

— Alex ya no está… Así que una de nosotras tendrá que escoger un nombre.

Samara se lo pensó, aunque no con mucha seriedad. No estaba interesada en ponerle ella un nombre a la criatura que cargaba: — Lykaios es bonito.

— Juegas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué te parece Lamar? ¿O Altaír? Madison, Tansy, Nike, ¿uh?

— ¿De dónde sacas esos nombres tan raros?

— Mira quién lo dice… Cuando hayas viajado mucho y conozcas países en ambos hemisferios no te parecerán nombres tan raros.

— Créeme, no pienso viajar a un lugar donde la gente se llame "Lykaios"… Yo sólo quiero estar con Leon.

Siguieron hablando un rato.

.-.

Caminaban a dos palmos y a cada una la envolvía un aura invisible de muerte, algo que no se puede ver o sentir si no se cree en cuentos de hadas. Ambas albinas, ambas en el límite de lo vivo y lo no vivo, vagando por la oscuridad de un parque. Ilúvënis cargando con su cansancio; Samara, con una criatura que tal vez ni siquiera debería estar acunada en sus brazos.

Y cerca de ahí, dos agentes de Acteck disfrazados de policías.

.-.

En el extremo del parque había un pequeño lago, también un puente como de cuarenta metros que lo cruzaba y daba a la calle. Ambas albinas se encaminaron hacia él. Tanía lámparas en ambas orillas y a lo largo, pero se encontraban apagadas. Ilúvënis se preguntó si se debían al don de Samara de mandar al carajo la luz eléctrica o sólo era porque el Ayuntamiento era demasiado tacaño como para mantenerlas encendidas y pagar el recibo a fin de mes sin sentir dolor en el bolsillo. Cual fuera la respuesta, la joven no la indagó.

Pronto se encontraron sobre el estrecho puente de madera flanqueado por tablones delgados con figurillas como adornos. Los tenis de una y los zapatos de otra producían rítmicos _tak tak_ con su andar. El agua del lago estaba oscura, tanto como el cielo nublado; poco menos que negro, azul marino. En el suelo firme la tierra húmeda a causa de la constante lluvia del día aparentaba un color más oscuro del que debiera. Los árboles, pinos en su mayoría, mostraban sombras acurrucadas entre sus ramas, recargadas en sus troncos o tendidas en el pasto, debajo de ellos.

Casi nada resaltaba particularmente en la escena —los matices se confundían y las sombras se abrazaban entretejiendo una red que cubría el parque— excepto los rostros de las albinas, pálidos como dos Lunas fantasmas deambulando por la tierra de los vivos…y las luces de la patrulla.

Cuando habían caminado tres cuartas partes del puente, un auto dio vuelta por la esquina más cercana del parque y enfiló hacia la calle donde el puente terminaba.

Samara, que iba detrás de Ilúvënis, vio el auto patrulla apenas daba vuelta y jaló a la joven por el gorro del suéter para que se agachara. Permanecieron en cuclillas un momento, viendo cómo la patrulla avanzaba lentamente hasta el lugar donde el puente conectaba con la acera. Si llegaba hasta ahí era muy probable que las vieran.

— Policías… Y parecen estar buscando algo— dedujo Ilúvënis por la velocidad del vehículo.

— O quizás sólo salieron a dar la vuelta a otro estado— ironizó Samara, más que nada como un regaño—. Mira bien las placas, mi niña, no son de Louisiana.

De inmediato la palabra Acteck surcó la mente de la más joven… Continuaban siguiéndola, persiguiéndola como la zorra que huye en dirección a su madriguera… Y Acteck sabía el camino tan bien como ella.

En parte, por eso tenían gran oportunidad de pisarle los talones desde lo de Abilene a la fecha: Sabían a dónde iba, mas deseaban atraparla antes de que llegara porque, en dicho caso, podría recibir ayuda de Delphi. Debido a ello era su acoso constante.

A pesar de la alerta general en todo su cuerpo, de los nervios de punta y los sentidos atentos, el estómago de Ilúvënis no dudó en molestarla con otra hueca punzada de hambre. Arrugó la nariz, fastidiada de la sensación que amenazaba con hacerle cuarteto en el viaje.

Casi logró relegar el hambre a segundo término mientras analizaba la situación: Miró hacia atrás y sobre el hombro de la otra albina calculó la distancia hasta la orilla opuesta en medidas no muy convencionales; su deducción fue bastante concisa: Muchos metros, pocas probabilidades de regresar sobre sus pasos sin ser descubierta. Regresó la mirada al frente y vio la patrulla a unos veinte metros de la conexión entre el pequeño puente y la acera. El auto iba con lentitud, como si el conductor estuviera muy ocupado escrutando la sospechosa oscuridad del parque a su izquierda, y si esos veinte metros se redujeran a cero y decidiera echar un vistazo al puente, ahí encontraría unas zorras blancas agazapadas, nada más que dos sombras deformes que de seguro llamarían su atención.

"No… Eso no puede pasar".

Ilúvënis apretó los párpados y los puños. Incluso si saltaba del puente para sumergirse en el agua fría del lago tal vez llamaría la atención. No es que fuera una gran caída (bah, un par de metros como máximo) pero el chapuzón solitario y quizás antes el salto en medio de la calma de esa noche soñolienta podrían resultar bastante contrastantes.

¿Cómo huir? ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Hacia dónde correr esta vez?

Casi podía oír la voz de Samara, tranquila y dulce, hablarle al oído "Piensa con la cabeza fría y dime… ¿qué harás?".

Como si la mujer hubiese formulado la pregunta, Ilúvënis murmuró:

— Voy a comer…

En realidad sabía que muchas veces escapar con sigilo era la opción más cómoda, mas ya llevaba bastante tiempo haciéndolo sin encarar una sola vez a Acteck y hoy no parecía tan práctico.

Comenzó a erguirse dispuesta a un breve enfrentamiento, a dejar su rastro y a provocar alboroto pero también a marcharse con el estómago medio lleno o al menos un buen trozo de carne en las fauces. La carne humana no era parte de su menú predilecto, ni por asomo, pero cuando se transformara en Garou daría lo mismo carne de res, pollo u hombre.

Y es más, a lo mejor hasta podría darles una lección a ese par de víboras ponzoñosas vestidas de toros (porque eran dos, en efecto)…si es que sobrevivían, claro.

Ilúvënis ignoraba que alguien más ya había intentado darle lecciones a Acteck en su nombre.

Las rodillas le crujieron al empezar a incorporarse, pero de inmediato la mano de Samara la jaló de nuevo hacia abajo.

— Parece que no te he enseñado nada… Sabes que puedes evitar esto y sabes cómo. No dejes que el hambre haga un títere de ti— habló en susurros.

Ilúvënis se sintió algo culpable… Era la maldita hambre, cierto. Y por un segundo estuvo a punto de cederle el control de todo su cuerpo a esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, a dejarla satisfacerse sin reparar en el medio.

Se giró para mirar a Samara y preguntarle: — ¿Cómo? — con voz desesperada y suplicante.

— Tú sabes cómo— reiteró la mujer ostentando un gesto indiferente—. Somos la familia más oscura de las hadas. Somos Bansheas — declaró con orgullo—. Y ya sabes quién siempre está de nuestro lado.

Dicho esto, Samara comenzó a levantarse.

Ilúvënis vio su figura erguirse contra un fondo de nubes negras, su rostro de piel blanca recortado y enmarcado por su cabello albino de reflejos dorados… La vio y a la vez no.

La mayor parte de la atención de la joven se centraba en pensar. Si Samara se levantaba del piso del puente completamente y permanecía ahí era muy probable que los agentes la vieran. Y no es que Ilúvënis se preocupara por Samara, sino por la criatura que cargaba. Hasta ahora, al parecer, Acteck no sabía de ella, mas si se enteraban empezarían a hacerle la vida difícil y ella no se lo merecía, no con sus escasos meses del vida, ¿cómo podía tener culpa?

Ilúvënis aferró la ropa de Samara con la intención de evitar que se pusiera de pie. Sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente atrapando la tela que, en segundos, desapareció…al igual que la mujer y el bebé.

Todo se deshizo en jirones e hilillos negros frente a sus ojos, como si Samara estuviera deshaciéndose en un vapor muy denso. En realidad se trataba de la más pura oscuridad que formaba parte de ella y del mundo en sí, consumiéndola y a la vez manando de su interior.

La mestiza cerró el puño en torno a la nada y reparó en lo último que la mujer le dijo. ¿Quién siempre está de parte de una Banshea?

La oscuridad.

Samara ya le había hablado de ello. Como lo más cercano que tenía a una maestra le había explicado que las Bansheas podían ser abrazadas por la oscuridad y viceversa, desapareciendo en ella como una gota de agua en el mar, porque no hay manera de distinguir una sombra en donde no hay luz.

Y entonces, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con evitar el enfrentamiento e ignorar el hambre?

Ilúvënis se lo pensó de más, quizás por el impacto de ver cómo Samara (y el bebé, dicho sea de paso) se _deshacían_ frente a ella o tal vez por el nervio que le provocaba estar consiente de que la patrulla se acercaba cada vez más al punto donde podría verla. De cualquier manera, pudo llegar a la respuesta (aún en contrarreloj) y escuchó la voz de Samara decirle al oído que cerrara los ojos. La joven obedeció sin chistar por ese añejo instinto de hacer caso a alguien y aguardó por alguna otra indicación más específica que la orientara, ya que nunca antes había tratado algo así. Normalmente se inclinaba más por aprender sobre su parte Garou debido a que eran cuestiones más físicas y relativamente fáciles (con práctica). En cambio, con lo referente a la raza Banshea, la aplastante mayoría de las cosas tenían que ver con deshacerse los sesos e Ilúvënis no solía probar suerte en ello; podía memorizar la teoría que Samara le enseñaba, pero no procuraba llevarla a la práctica a riesgo de una migraña.

— _Esto_— pronunció la mujer desde su lugar en medio de la nada existencial— lo llevas dentro de ti y te acompaña cada día de tu vida… Has de olvidar todo lo demás porque no existe ese "demás".

Entonces calló definitivamente, indispuesta a ser más explícita o brindar mayor ayuda a la otra albina… Así era Samara: No quería más que encarrilar a Ilúvënis pero sin llevarla de la mano. Por eso todo su apoyo se manifestaba en palabras y consejos y nunca había movido un solo dedo para defenderla de Acteck. En parte, también quería hacerla independiente. Sabía que Alex y Saddler la habían marcado (aunque de distintas formas) de por vida y le habían creado ese complejo de 'sierva obediente' que la acompañaría toda la vida si no se tomaban medidas.

Ilúvënis percibió el latente y escabroso silencio de Samara por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que ella no diría más. Creía que era cruel… Como instruir al aguilucho con el ejemplo y luego lanzarlo del risco para que volara. Sin embargo la albina no olvidó tomar en cuenta el otro lado de la moneda: Es parte de la vida. Y si Samara la estaba lanzando del risco —con el tiempo demasiado corto para huir o para transformarse antes de tener una bala en el pecho— tendría que abrir las alas.

_lo llevas dentro de ti_

_Has de olvidar todo lo demás_

Efectivamente es lo que la joven albina trató de hacer. Era un poco irónico (o imposible) que olvidara el resto de las cosas en el mundo: Tenía una memoria prodigiosa, estaba preocupada por sí misma y por Leon, se hallaba bajo presión y… Vale, de por sí es tonto desear ignorar el mundo y centrarse en una sola cosa. No obstante, Ilúvënis dio con la manera: Su estirpe. Tenía que espantar de su percepción la mitad Garou de su ser y, como Banshea, le sería fácil dejarse abrazar por la oscuridad.

Además, se dio cuenta de que no tenía que ignorar todo el mundo, únicamente la parte que era luz, cosa que no resultó tan difícil considerando las monstruosidades que había llegado a ver en su vida. Comenzó a pensar en las sombras de su pasado, evocando lóbregos recuerdos con una facilidad delirante al tiempo que anhelaba desaparecer en la oscuridad. Lo que más le ayudó fue la guerra, pensar en el humo negro que manaba de las piras al quemar los cuerpos, la expresión perdida y sombría de quien sabía que estaba a punto de perder, la sangre granate de los heridos saliendo de su carne, las nubes de tormenta sobre el cementerio otrora campo de batalla, las fauces abiertas de otros Garou que asemejaban profundas fosas sin fondo; la euforia, la ira y la agonía, cada una más oscura que la anterior mezclándose en una grieta profunda dentro de cada guerrero…

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Ilúvënis desapareció…

.-.

Cuando despertó —porque esa impresión daba, la de "despertar"— se sintió desnuda y ciega pero, aún así, protegida. Estar en la oscuridad del mundo y compartir su propia oscuridad con el mundo abalanzaba sobre ella muchas sensaciones agradables y pocos sentimientos.

Percibía todo por medio del tacto, el oído, el olfato y el equilibrio. Ni pizca de gusto o vista; le parecía no tener lengua y por más que tratara de abrir los ojos era como si sus párpados no se movieran. Por lo demás, todo era confortable. Se sentía hundida en telarañas de seda que le acariciaban el cuerpo y el rostro sin llegar a antojarse siniestras o de poco fiar, más bien eran suaves con un deje grumoso. Ilúvënis movió los dedos, encantada por la sensación. Era como meter las manos en betún con azúcar. Le hubiera agradado tener gusto para comprobar que era dulce, aunque sospechaba que no sería así. Olía mucho a humedad; a ratos era un aroma fresco y luego se tornaba en añejo, olía a lluvia y después a pantano, a mar y a ciénaga. Indiscutiblemente ella prefería el olor a sal del océano, mas debió obligarse a no reparar tanto en los aromas a riesgo de marearse con ellos.

Se enfocó en sus oídos ya que un vago rumor llegó hasta ellos: Eran susurros quedos carentes de sentido. Por más que quiso encontrar la coherencia en dicho rumor, no cazaba más que palabras sueltas.

"Es un rompecabezas y en realidad son muchas voces" se dijo todavía escuchando con atención hasta reparar en el tono de los susurros… Se parecía tanto a la voz de Samara: Embriagante, dulce, enajenadora…

Si Ilúvënis hubiese conocido a varias Bansheas habría sabido que la voz de todas es muy parecida.

— La primera vez que estuve aquí…

La voz de Samara, verdaderamente la suya, flotó hasta la más joven pareciendo provenir de todo lugar.

—…¿sabes qué pensé?

— ¿Que es una idiotez creer que la oscuridad sólo es ausencia de luz? — Se sorprendió al escuchar que también sus palabras brotaban de todo lugar…y le agradó; le dio aires de omnipresencia.

— Exacto.

— ¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos caminar? — preguntó sin intentar tras un rato de silencio. Le daba la impresión de que se enredaría en esas telarañas espesas de seda que la rodeaban y la abrazaban.

— Seguro. Por acá— y la mujer puso su mano en el hombro de la joven luego de acomodar a la bebé en su pecho para poder sostenerla con un solo brazo.

A pesar de que Samara tuvo las mejores intenciones de guiarla como su lazarillo (al menos al principio), Ilúvënis no pudo evitar alzar los brazos para tantear lo que había enfrente. Era una reacción natural (se sentía ciega) pero perfectamente innecesaria. Al elevarse sus brazos atravesaron e hicieron a un lado la oscuridad, la cual pareció volverse más ligera en torno a sus movimientos. Dio el primer paso, todavía con un poco de reserva, y no hubo contratiempo. Luego otro paso, y otro, y otro…

Samara la soltó.

El piso no era plano del todo, ni tampoco duro, sino arenoso como a la orilla de un río o del mar, un tanto húmedo y con sus ligeros relieves.

De nuevo, el recuerdo del océano reconfortó a Ilúvënis y la obligó a caminar con seguridad.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde ir? — dijo la joven, intrigada.

— ¿Conservas todos tus sentidos?

— Pues… No. ¿Tú?

— No, pero te diré. Aquí conservamos equilibrio y orientación, entre otras cosas, por eso sé a dónde vamos. Además, ésta es la casa de nuestra raza. ¿Crees que es posible perderte en tu propia casa, mi niña?

— No— respondió cabalmente.

— Pero, ¿sabes qué? Aunque no conozco ángeles, sí sé de algunos chamanes que aseguran que en la luz es distinto… En la luz no puedes distinguir arriba de abajo, no sabes de dónde vienes o a dónde te diriges, flotas sin rumbo hacia ningún lado — le informó Samara. A veces se sentía con ganas de instruirla.

Ilúvënis se desvió del punto (la orientación y el equilibrio): — ¿Es en serio…lo de los chamanes? ¿Humanos en la luz?

— Por mucho que te sorprenda o por mucho que a mí me indigne, te diré que también algunos humanos pueden entrar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Los Berserker.

— Entonces… ¿Podríamos encontrarnos con alguno?

— No. Son una raza casi extinta y no se les ve en esta parte del mundo. Pobres malnacidos — murmuró, no con pena, sino con regocijo. A continuación añadió: — Desgraciadamente hay otras razas que también consideran éste como su hogar: Brujas, Erinias, la Esfinge, Anfisbenas, Demonios, Gorgonas, Sirenas, Vampiros… — enumeró distraídamente.

Mientras tanto, la mestiza escuchaba. Se le venía a la mente seducción, hechicería, enigmas, castigos divinos, pesadillas…y no tardó mucho en dejar de prestar atención a la lista e imaginar a la Esfinge unos metros más adelante, aguardando agazapada antes de soltarles un zarpazo; o a una Anfisbena con sus dos cabezas ponzoñosas listas para morder y envenenar con sus colmillos; incluso imaginó el olor nauseabundo de un grupo de Erinias y se sintió caminar sobre plumas.

Sin darse cuenta interrumpió a Samara con una pregunta ansiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con otra raza?

La mujer sonrió. Era buena pregunta, ideal para una enseñanza de toda la vida.

— Nada— respondió—. ¿Querrías que hubiera guerra en tu propia casa?... Escúchame bien: Si alguna vez encuentras a otra criatura, sólo pasa de largo; ella hará lo mismo. Esto ha sido territorio neutral desde hace mucho tiempo y una Banshea no cambiará eso. En el mundo no podemos mandar tantas embajadoras o hacer suficientes alianzas como para estar tan seguras como aquí; en el mundo, nunca podremos tener un hogar como éste.

El último comentario alcanzó a remover algo dentro del pecho de Ilúvënis. Vagamente percibió olvido, como si estuviera omitiendo algo, y un atisbo de culpa besó su corazón. No obstante, el sentimiento se marchó pronto. Allí en la oscuridad las emociones eran efímeras y diluidas, mientras que el tocar, el oler y el escuchar parecían más apremiantes.

Continuó caminando junto a Samara, conversando con ella, percibiendo la sensación arenosa en sus pies descalzos, lo sedoso de la oscuridad en su cuerpo desnudo, oyendo susurros incoherentes y lejanos en cada pausa de la plática, oliendo la humedad e ignorando _algo_…ignorando a alguien sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Cuando surgió el tema se le ocurrió preguntar:

— ¿Cómo se sale de la oscuridad?

— ¿Tan pronto quieres irte? ¿Por qué tienes prisa? — evadió la mujer.

— No… Es sólo que quiero saber.

Samara se vio tentada a evadir de nuevo y darle largas al asunto, pero sabía que al final Ilúvënis terminaría un poco enfadada si lo hacía.

— ¿Qué buscas? ¿A dónde caminas, Banshea-Garou? — le dijo la mujer aparentemente enajenándose del tópico que la joven deseaba discutir; sin embargo, en verdad estaba haciendo lo contrario. Si Ilúvënis contestaba correctamente a las preguntas o al menos vislumbraba las respuestas encontraría la forma de salir de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué busco?" repitió para sí misma y de nuevo la culpa visitó su pecho al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía. Caminaba con Samara en la oscuridad escondiéndose de Acteck, huyendo, pero ¿hacia dónde huía? Había un hueco sombrío ahí que no la dejaba encontrar la respuesta; había olvido.

Quizás entre las cosas que tuvo que ignorar para pasar a la oscuridad se hallaba la respuesta y ella presentía que era algo importante.

Comenzó a desesperarse al no saber.

"¿Qué es? ¿A dónde voy?".

Se detuvo en seco, alarmada al no tener idea de su rumbo. No tenía sentido caminar si no sabía a dónde iba. Ciertamente, llegó a entrarle pánico y, a pesar de lo reconfortante de la oscuridad, la sensación perduró y además empezó a sentir que ése no podía ser su hogar; ¿cómo, si la anegaba el olvido? ¿Cómo, si le faltaba algo?

— Leon— pronunció en un murmullo ausente que brotó de su boca y de todo lugar a la vez.

Entonces —antes de que alcanzara a sentirse más culpable por haber olvidado a Leon unos momentos o antes de que pudiera preguntar a Samara el por qué de ello— la oscuridad la escupió de su seno.

.-.

De nuevo el 'despertar'. Esta vez fue menos agradable. Ahora se hallaba en el mundo, donde sentía hambre y cansancio, donde no olía constantemente a humedad ni pisaba sobre arena, donde percibía el gusto amargo en su lengua y los colores de las cosas.

Se hallaban a las afueras de Ruston sobre una colina a unos ochocientos metros de la carretera que salía por el lado este de la ciudad. Había árboles grandes de corteza blanca, charcos lodosos, matorrales con hojas pequeñas y, en la distancia, las luces de los autos que pasaban por la carretera como estrellas fugaces.

— Así se sale de la oscuridad…— Era Samara.

Ilúvënis se dio vuelta hacia la fuente del sonido, sin embargo, los pies se le enredaron en una raíz y cayó de costado.

— … Dejas que entre en ti la luz del mundo y entonces puedes regresar a él— completó sin preocuparse por la caída de la joven; mucho menos le ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Es una manera de decir que debo pensar en cosas lindas para salir de la oscuridad? — le preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Se descubrió sucia, con lodo en la ropa y en las manos, hambrienta aún y cansada. No obstante, le llenó de esperanza el pensar que todavía así quería seguir adelante.

— "Dejas que entre en ti la luz del mundo" — se citó a sí misma la mujer sin contestar directamente la pregunta de la Garou.

— Bueno… No importa de todas formas. Creo que no quiero volver a entrar en la oscuridad.

— Es por el humano, ¿verdad? — habló con tono burlón—. ¿Es porque te has olvidado de él mientras estabas ahí?

La otra se sacudió la ropa y echó el gorro del suéter sobre su cabeza con gesto ausente mientras hacía caso omiso de Samara. No de nuevo la conversación sobre Leon, no otra vez; ella no quería hablar de Kennedy con una persona como Samara, que se empecinaba en sólo verle los defectos.

— Vámonos— y sin esperar respuesta echó a andar.

Samara la siguió a un par de metros; una sombra de rostro pálido caminando entre los árboles, bajando la colina, con una leve sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Aunque Kennedy no lo supiera, ya había guerra entre esa mujer y él.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- Me acordé de ese juego en el que dices "Le declaro la guerra a mi peor enemigo que es -insértese aquí nombre de país, fruta o color-" y todo mundo sale corriendo. Yo lo jugaba en primaria XD

Y Tony… ¿Por qué hacer énfasis en la muerte de Tony? Porque no era agente de Acteck en realidad, no de corazón, podríamos decir, y es por ello que sus últimos minutos merecen unas líneas.

Por cierto, ¿queda claro que la mencionada albina de Abilene no se dio por enterada de esa 'criatura'? Y díganme que por un segundo creyeron que iba a atacarla. Además, no sé si tengo que recordarles el otro nombre de Ilú, el que le puso su padre en base a su apodo "Embajadora Blanca de los Ríos Escarlata". Junten las mayúsculas y sabrán por qué la bestia la llamó tal y como lo hizo :P

¡Abilene y Ruston sí existen! No han sido de mi invención y dan más una pista de dónde diablos queda la ciudad donde vive Leon, porque nunca he dicho su nombre ni el estado donde se encuentra. En realidad, ni yo mismo lo sé con seguridad, pero me hago una idea de dónde podría ser. De momento, consíganse un mapa gringo y vean el camino de Ilú desde Alamogordo. Podría terminar en Alabama, en Carolina del Sur, o quizás en Tennessee o Virginia. No lo sé aún. Aunque el nombre del estado no importa, de todas formas, el reencuentro está más cerca de lo que quizás suponen. Correcto, no me explayaré más sobre eso. Lo dejaré hasta que lean el siguiente capítulo.

Sobre la Oscuridad del presente capítulo: Pueden verla como una Umbra Garou modificada. En la versión de Werewolf, la Umbra es una especie de lugar desprovisto de materia donde habitan espíritus que fueron despojados de su cuerpo o nunca lo han tenido. Se separa del mundo material gracias a la Celosía, una barrera que con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto más difícil de atravesar, así que no cualquiera puede cruzarla, y de hecho (no lo tengo muy claro) creo que para atravesar se requiere un superficie reflejante. Hay otros detalles más sobre la Umbra (como los niveles) que he omitido, y otros que he agregado para conveniencia de este fic. Sería un poco complicado para mí de escribir y para ustedes de entender si usara la Umbra original de Werewolf dado que estamos en la sección de Resident Evil. Así que por ello presento esta versión más simplona y adaptable a mis vagas habilidades de escritor. Espero sea de su agrado.

Otra cosa antes de despedirme, ¿recuerdan el epílogo de _El Amo y su Sierva_, el último POV? ¿Y recuerdan a la mujer que le dijo a Leon que se apartara en el capítulo dos de este fic? ¿Y a la otra albina en el capítulo de hoy? Hilen, no puedo ponérselos más claro :D

Como dato curioso, todos los nombres que propuso Samara son para ambos sexos. Sí, incluso el de la marca de la palomita.

Arroz,

_Galdor C._


	5. Hola

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **5.- Hola**

La palabra está devaluada, decimos "hola" indiscriminadamente y sin reparar en cada una de sus dos sílabas, más bien avocándonos a la reacción y no a qué la causa: Saludamos, pero no por el mero hecho de saludar, sino porque no contesten; prenunciamos un débil "hola" porque no sale nada más de nuestra boca y esperamos romper el silencio, queriendo causar un efecto dominó al tirar esa primera pieza del "hola"; saludamos por trámite, por formalidad, para acelerar una presentación e ir al grano…

Cada día le restamos valor a la palabra cuando la sacamos de nuestra boca y no de nuestro corazón, cuando la usamos con alguien que vemos a diario y que seguiremos viendo por mucho tiempo, cuando se convierte en un acto reflejo y deja de ser un gesto de alegría y gratitud.

.-.

La ocasión en la que Samara e Ilúvënis se conocieron, ninguna de las dos devaluó el "hola"; una porque se sentía demasiado aturdida en el momento y, la otra, porque era muy arrogante como para saludar. Ella ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho por ver la reacción de la joven mitad Garou, de hecho, provocó entrar de llenó en una conversación. Así era Samara: Sin saludos, sin preámbulos; al punto.

En parte, Ilúvënis agradecía que su 'maestra' fuese de aquella forma ya que le ahorraba rodeos y le hacía los sermones más cortos. Sin embargo, eso era solo respecto a su enseñanza, porque en lo referente a consejos odiaba las frases tan directas que ella le arrojaba a la cara.

.-.

— ¿Qué pasa si él ya no está ahí? — espetó —. ¿Qué si se cambió de casa? ¿Qué si vive con alguien más ahora? ¿Qué si él te ha olvidado? Debes pensarlo; tener varias opciones.

— Estará… Estará ahí para mí— respondió la albina más joven sin siquiera pensarlo.

Caminaban con un crepúsculo ardiendo a sus espaldas y hierba amarilla hasta los muslos. Un pequeño claro como islote entre los árboles recibía sus pisadas y el canto de un cardenal en la distancia llegaban hasta sus oídos acompañado del rumor de la hierba. Las sombras se alargaban con enfermiza insistencia para alcanzar el este, igual que Ilúvënis…porque ya faltaba poco y su corazón ardía como el ocaso ante tal idea. Sentía también la sangre golpetear en sus sienes desde hacía rato y comenzaba a resignarse al hecho de no poder controlarlo. Pronto tendría dolor de cabeza, pero, igualmente pronto, la noche terminaría por comerse los restos del día y la oscuridad habría de llegar, provocando que al frente brillara el halo de la ciudad a unos kilómetros y entonces ella misma debería entrar al halo ya que ésa no era otra de tantas ciudades por atravesar o rodear, era la ciudad de Leon.

— Debes considerar toda posibilidad— insistió la mujer. Su intención era la misma de siempre: Hacerla desistir en esta empresa, doblegar su empeño—. Tú que tienes ahora más visión que antes, mi niña, considera _todo_. No omitas el olvido, la desesperanza o la soledad, porque él pudo haber sido vencido por todo ello.

— Samara— murmuró Ilúvënis casi en un suspiro de hastío—, ¿cuántas veces he de decirlo? ¡Leon me espera! — dijo en una suerte de grito acallado, impregnado por la inercia de querer mantener el bosque imperturbable y en armonía, a no ser por el cardenal y los cuchicheos de la hierba. Sin embargo, su murmullo (caricatura de grito) alcanzó a ser oído por el bebé que parecía anclado a los brazos de Samara.

Envuelta en su frazada gris de franela, la criatura se removió intranquila y descontenta a raíz del tono de Ilúvënis, que más que irritarle le sobresaltó. Alzó una manita buscando consuelo y apretó los ojos con insistencia haciendo un puchero.

El gesto frío y desinteresado de Samara recibió sus quejas. Aunque no la estrechó con especial cariño ni la miró con compasión, su tono de voz intentó compensar todo lo que en el resto de su ser faltaba de calidez.

— Shhh… Tranquila, pequeña. Todo estará bien…mi niña.

Embriagador… Siempre ese deje o exceso de dulzura adictiva, casi malsana y en demasía atrayente.

La bebé, con la poca voluntad que le proporcionaban sus escasos meses, no intentó siquiera resistirse a la voz de la mujer, que de pronto barrió con su concentración haciéndola olvidar el por qué de sus quejas. El murmullo-grito hastiado de Ilúvënis desapareció de su cabecita. La menor de las tres bajó su mano y de nuevo se acomodó en calma. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados como cortinas impidiendo ver el color de sus irises; su piel era blanca como arena al sol y suave como el perfume de las flores silvestres; el fino cabello que salpicaba su cráneo era albino con destellos dorados.

— Cárgala tú— soltó Samara en uno de esos frecuentísimos arranques de _ir al grano_—. Yo ya me cansé de ella— completó con total falta de delicadeza, como si hablara de un bolso o un bulto cualquiera y no de un bebé, de una pequeña.

Ilúvënis paró en seco y se giró para ver a la mujer. No le impresionaban sus palabras, eran un decir y más al rato volvería a hacerse cargo de la bebé, no obstante, la idea de que ella, Ilúvënis, cargara a la criatura no terminaba de cuadrarle. Samara era quien la cuidaba de todo a todo (de muy buena gana) y pasaba con ella el noventa y ocho porciento del tiempo, no solía pedir ayuda y no se quejaba de su labor. Inclusive Ilúvënis llegaba a olvidarse de la bebé en ocasiones; demasiado preocupada por Leon, era inexorable que una criatura de meses —que casi no lloraba ni hacía escándalo— pasara a la lista de segundos términos.

Samara no esperó por un _sí_ y se aproximó a la joven para depositar a la bebé en sus brazos y desembarazarse de ella.

La expresión de la mestiza en ese momento fue un tanto ambigua. Perpleja y temerosa, disgustada y sorprendida. El peso de la bebé le pareció poco (relativamente) y le contagió una especie de responsabilidad inevitable; se convenció fácilmente de lo ligera y frágil que era, de lo desprotegida que estaba, de que ella se hallaba a su cargo. Con un par de maniobras muy lentas y cuidadosas la descubrió un poco y se percató de que lo intacto de sus delgados de cabellos, lo impasible de su semblante e incluso lo blanco de su albina piel dependían de ella en esos instantes.

Por eso no le gustaba cargarla… Se le pegaba el sentido de la responsabilidad. E Ilúvënis no estaba para cuidar de alguien de menor jerarquía; era sierva, estaba para proteger y obedecer a un amo, no a una pequeña criatura que no sabía ordenar ni controlar.

Como fuese, volvió a cubrirla casi completamente con la manta de franela, la apretó contra su pecho y echó a andar.

El Sol seguía cayendo a sus espaldas, lanzándose sobre el horizonte y alargando cada sombra morbosa, arrojando sus últimos rayos como flechas empapadas de cobre. Muriendo.

La sangre de Ilúvënis retumbaba en su cabeza como tambores de guerra y empezaba a gestar lo que sería una jaqueca de veintisiete minutos, sin aspirinas, sin descansos, sin un trago de agua, sólo su dolor y compañía, colores sanguinolentos en derredor a causa del ocaso y la ansiedad de ver los ojos verdes de Leon.

.-.-.-.

Apretó el arma en su mano derecha sin ejercer presión sobre el gatillo, sólo sintiendo lo metálico, frío, duro, liso y poco consolador de la pistola en posesión. No parecía haber forma de que algo con balas lo alegrara ahora, ni aunque hubiera un par de autos muy sospechosos rondando su casa de días para acá.

Leon los había observado bien: Se turnaban para vigilar su casa, se estacionaban cerca pero no muy a la vista e indiscutiblemente no pertenecían a ninguno de sus vecinos. Sin embargo, esa noche parecía haber una pequeña variación: Ambos autos estaban ahí (nunca antes habían coincidido), uno en la esquina de su casa y el otro en la acera de enfrente, ambos visibles desde casi cualquier ventana de la casa… O quizás era al revés: Las ventanas eran visibles para los dos coches. Y eso preocupaba a Leon porque el plus radicaba en las ventanillas de los autos: Abiertas unos centímetros. Paranoicamente hablando: Abiertas lo suficiente para que asomara el cañón de un arma.

Si el rubio hubiese salido a tirar la basura lo habría averiguado rápido, incluso antes de salir del límite de su propiedad. No obstante, se quedó dentro de la casa y antes que nada subió a la planta alta para tomar el arma de su closet. A la larga se daría cuenta de lo innecesario de su acción, pero de momento pareció lo más sensato.

Con lentitud se asomó por la ventana durante unos segundos.

Ahí afuera la noche era densa y lúgubre e ineficazmente combatida por el alumbrado público. La calle parecía un río negro de asfalto a no ser por las motas amarillas que en ella proyectaban las lámparas de la acera. Los autos que en Leon generaban mala espina eran de colores opacos y apagados: Café con crema y azul-grisáceo con un horrible tono de gris verdoso (ambos coches de un modelo no tan reciente). El cielo, inmutable y firme, miraba indiferente el mundo y se encendía de pequeñas luces, remedos de estrellas que en la ciudad no eran apreciables.

Leon Scott se apartó de la ventana y con la mano izquierda tomó la cortina áspera para cerrarla lenta y cuidadosamente. Se hallaba en la cocina con la luz apagada, las pupilas dilatadas, los pies descalzos, puesta la pijama y una Glock entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Sabía que quizás debería haberse ido a dormir, a hacerse ovillo bajo las frías mantas de su cama y considerar incluso la remota posibilidad (nada ególatra) de que no era él el vigilado del barrio, sino otro.

Pero a pesar de que no tenía idea de que Ilúvënis estaba por llegar y que era ésa la razón del acoso a su domicilio, permaneció allí, considerando probabilidades, sintiéndose el tipo de centro de atención que nadie gusta de ser y estando a la expectativa… Cuestión que, muy a parte de quitarle años del rostro y hacerle brillar el par de esmeraldas que tenía por irises, metía una hipodérmica muy cerca de su pecho y le inyectaba una dosis diluida de Pasado.

Claro, Leon no lo notaba mucho; había aprendido a sobreponerse y a dejar de hilar las palabras "Raccoon" y "Novato" con cualquier situación nueva, extraña y de mala pinta para él.

Y sin embargo, ahí continuaba el arma en su mano. Ya el metal en contacto con su piel se había atemperado y Leon movió los dedos en un gesto suerte de ansiedad hasta volver a sentir algo frío. Le parecía que podía quedarse allí toda la noche en la oscuridad, mirando ocasionalmente a través de una ventana, y era porque los autos también se quedarían ahí… O quizás no, pero, si eso pasaba, él estaría listo.

En verdad, si bien Kennedy tenía la capacidad de imaginar y sopesar muchas posibilidades, no alcanzaba del todo a verse en perspectiva; no había alguien ahí que le dijera que debía irse a dormir, que provocara ruidos más efectivos para hacer notar el correr del tiempo que el _tic tac_, que mereciera la pena olvidar el delirio de persecución y el egocentrismo mal recibido, que le hiciera sentir (aunque fuese mentira) que no valía la pena estar embutido en la oscuridad de la cocina vigilando dos autos de los que, bien a bien, no sabía nada, que le hiciera salir de la soledad… No, ahí no había nadie y por ello Leon Scott habría podido pasar la noche sometido a una dudosa idea y a una guerra, verdaderas o falsas…a no ser porque escuchó una ventana abrirse y luego pasos en las escaleras.

.-.-.-.

Inexplicablemente, los pies no le dolían, y tampoco el corazón. No se arrepentía de haber dejado solo a Leon así como no podía retractarse de haber asesinado o robado. Para ella, en el momento, había constituido una necesidad que no podía dejar de satisfacer, como la sobrevivencia o el hambre.

Lo que sí sentía Ilúvënis era emoción y un poco de inquietud. Caminaba sumida en la no más literal oscuridad y se hallaba a punto de irrumpir como ladrón a media noche en _su propia casa_.

"Ojala fuera 'mi propia casa'… Ojala el derecho de antigüedad me lo concediera".

Mas no ocurría así. Recién llegaba de meses y meses de ausencia, con lo que el llamado derecho de antigüedad no podía tranquilizarla diciéndole que sí, que efectivamente ésa era su casa. Más bien, únicamente Leon podía.

Cuando la mestiza puso un pie dentro de la propiedad de Kennedy, luego de saltar el barandal por la parte de atrás, junto a un granado, no se detuvo a admirar el lugar. No le convenía que la vieran parada ahí y en verdad no había mucho que escrutarle a la casa. Ella sólo quería observar el rostro de Leon, saber que —aunque hubiese cambiado, aunque se hubiese teñido el cabello o puesto cientos de tatuajes— era él y saber que ella misma había podido lograrlo.

Agazapada y en soledad —puesto que Samara y la bebé se habían separado de ella antes de entrar a la ciudad— se dirigió a la ventana de la sala… Al menos esperaba que ésa continuara siendo la sala si es que todo seguía en su lugar.

Inconscientemente vislumbró la idea de que tal vez Leon habría remodelado, que el baño estaría junto a las escaleras, el pasillo desembocaría en el comedor y la sala se hallaría ahora al otro lado de la casa, entrevió incluso que el rubio ya no viviría ahí, tal como había predicho Samara, y su calvario no finalizaría al abrir la ventana y entrar al _hogar_.

Sin embargo, no concibió todo eso en ideas claras, por lo que la duda no le anegó ni el miedo se apoderó de ella. Al contrario, puso sus dedos en el borde inferior del marco de la ventana y con decisión tiró hacia arriba, segura de que abriría la entrada al "hogar, dulce hogar". La ventana se abrió lo suficiente en un solo tirón.

Ella entró.

.-.-.-.

— Veo movimiento… Espero instrucciones, base.

— _¿Qué tipo de movimiento?_ — respondió una voz femenina que salió al instante del teléfono.

— Alguien en el jardín.

— _¿El objetivo?_

— No veo claro.

— …

El agente sentado tras el volante, con ropas de civil y acompañado de un rifle con mira, aguardó por alguna otra pregunta mas el silencio se prolongó, sólo roto por una frase sencilla.

— _Entonces espero confirmación, agente_ — y ella colgó.

Él se dio cuenta de la sensatez de su compañera al no darle demasiada importancia a una sombra en el jardín, después de todo, pensaban que Ilúvënis no llegaría hasta Leon en mínimo otros dos días. Allende, la persona en el jardín podría no ser más que un ladrón de media noche.

Pero, incluso si se trataba de la albina, no había por qué tomar medidas precipitadas e inmediatas. Mañana, cuando Leon saliera a la calle recibiría una bala en la sien y la rata blanca escondida en la casa iría presta a tratar de salvarlo; entonces, otra bala solucionaría todo.

¡Ta da! ¡Todo arreglado! Misión cumplida y objetivo eliminado. El 'equipo de limpieza' vendría a hacer lo suyo y si Wesker tenía suerte le entregarían el cadáver de Ilúvënis para que lo disecara.

No. Algo pasó antes.

El agente miró a su derecha por una razón tan escabrosa como el chillido de una Banshea a media noche y obtuvo consecuencias tan inesperadas y tajantes que jamás nunca habría podido imaginar o evitar.

Una sensación en su hombro… Ése fue el detonante. Como una mirada asesina en la nuca, como un par de ojos que te escrutan a tus espaldas… ¿Cómo no voltear? ¿Cómo no averiguar cuál es la causa de tan sobrecogedor acoso?

Y él lo hizo: Miró, encontró el motivo de la sensación en su hombro a través del cristal del lado del pasajero…y se sumó a la ola de locura que venía azotando selectivamente a los agentes de Acteck que perseguían a Ilúvënis.

Fue extraño… Por un segundo, antes de que su cordura comenzara a ser desmenuzada, se sintió como _el objetivo_: Perseguido,

_como en una cacería inhumana_

indiscutiblemente acosado

_por un par de ojos_

y con ganas de huir a casa.

Había un lobo —al menos eso procesó su cerebro en sus últimos instantes de funcionalidad— sentado en la banqueta, muy cerca del auto. Parecía bastante grande y tenía el pelaje oscuro y largo; los ojos le brillaban fieros a la sombra de la noche y una lengua roja junto con sus blancos colmillos resaltaban de entre el conjunto. Allende, no ofrecía muy buen aspecto (estéticamente hablando): Sus uñas estaban raspadas, sus patas enlodadas, tenía el pelo enmarañado y áspero, las orejas sucias y una muñeca inflamada, rastros de sangre seca salpicaban su cuello y parecía haberse partido el labio recientemente.

Sin embargo, nada de eso pudo haber llamado la atención tan poderosamente como sus ojos: Oro brillante entre llamas de color rojo sanguinolento, que atraparon la mirada del agente y se metieron a su cabeza para hacer destrozos en su conciencia, su razón, su vigilia, su memoria, su cordura…

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis reprimió un ruidoso y melodramático suspiro cuando, al entrar, comprobó que la sala aún era la sala. El lugar se hallaba vacío y a oscuras; casi todos los muebles estaban en el mismo sitio desde la última vez que los vio, la televisión era la misma, igualmente la mesita de noche o los cojines de los sofás…pero eso no le aseguraba que Leon estuviese en casa.

"Pudo haber vendido la casa con todo y muebles" sugirió la voz de Samara (que no era más que un brote de pesimismo en Ilúvënis, encarnado en la voz de esa mujer albina) "o puede estar de misión…".

"¡Basta¡ ¡Él está aquí!" se gritó a sí misma acallando los últimos obstáculos que se proponían impedirle reencontrarse con Kennedy.

Así que, sin más, rodeó los muebles a grandes trancos y se encaminó a la escalera. Haciendo caso a sus nociones y sentido común pensó que era hora para que Leon se hallara dormido (o siquiera a punto de dormir) en su cuarto. Por ello se dirigió al segundo piso.

Sin embargo, de haber prestado atención a su olfato habría captado el aroma del rubio proveniente de esa misma planta, a cuatro metros atravesando una pared, a menos de veinte pasos reales.

Mas se precipitó… Subió las escaleras con prisa y no se dio cuenta de que Leon le pisó los talones.

.-.

Fue inexorable que en el silencio del lugar —en el inherente silencio de la noche— Leon oyera cómo la ventana de la sala se abría de improvisto y, segundos después, alguien subió por las escaleras poniendo poco cuidado en el ruido que hacía.

De inmediato Kennedy salió de la cocina casi seguro de que un agente de Acteck lo estaba visitando. Y como buen anfitrión el rubio daría la cara y se portaría _cortés_.

Se detuvo en la boca del pasillo con el arma preparada y oteó el lugar sin encender la luz; a pesar de ello (y en parte gracias a lámpara de la esquina de la cuadra) pudo distinguir que (aparentemente) no había nadie en la sala y la ventana se encontraba abierta.

Caray… Pensó que Acteck estaba decayendo. Sus agentes ya no eran tan sigilosos y cuidadosos. ¡No habían podido ni entrar a la casa sin hacer ruido! Encima dejaron la ventana abierta y caminaron por la escalera con ruido de elefantes. Irrisorio en verdad, tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada burlona, pero se contuvo ante la seriedad de la situación.

Como sea, se dispuso a subir a la segunda planta. Adivinó que su supuesto agente de Acteck estaría ahí.

Cuando llegó arriba miró el lóbrego pasillo con poco interés y avanzó unos pasos hasta ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Antes que nada se dirigió ahí, apostando que el intruso estaría en el lugar. ¿Qué decir? Una corazonada… Una muy correcta y a la vez igual de errada porque, si bien la persona se encontraba en la habitación, no se le podía considerar "intrusa". ¿Cómo ser intruso donde se es bien recibido?

Kennedy se plantó en el umbral y, alzando la Glock hasta apuntar a la cabeza de una sombra delgada, rugió un "¡No te muevas!" bastante autoritario y convincente. Pero la sombra, apostada a los pies de la cama, hizo lo contrario; se giró hacia él con un movimiento brusco y llevose las manos a la boca para reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, angustia y felicidad a un tiempo.

El rubio forzó la mirada en medio de la oscuridad y apreció las curvas en la sombra, lo desordenado de su cabello y el brillo celeste de sus ojos… Nadie tendría esos ojos, nadie humano podría poseer irises como ventanas abiertas al cielo de verano… No en medio de la noche.

No obstante, un mal recuerdo golpeó la mente de Leon en esos momentos: Se acordó de la mujer con el bebé que vio aquella noche de camino a casa y de sus ojos azules, por lo que la inercia de mantener su arma apuntando no cedió…hasta que la sombra delgada, la que estaba a los pies de su cama, la que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la que no mostraba enojo en sus irises… La misma sombra que había estado buscándolo, pronunció su nombre en un murmullo suplicante que se filtró a través de sus dedos, como si rezara porque fuese él.

.-.

Se suponía que él iba a estar ahí. ¡La lógica lo dictaba! Mas su cama estaba vacía.

Ilúvënis avanzó con paso inseguro hasta ella y se mantuvo a sus pies.

¿Cómo podía Leon no estar ahí? ¡Luego de haber sufrido tanto! ¿Y si Samara tenía razón y él ya no vivía ahí? Qué decir de si la había olvidado.

En silencio, la mestiza comenzó a llorar. El sentimiento barrió con la mente fría que había tratado de mantener a lo largo de todo su viaje y la angustia le destrozó la perspectiva. Sentía un abismo exagerado en su pecho y de ninguna forma pudo evitar la tormenta en el vaso de agua; había olvidado que los últimos metros de una carrera son siempre los más duros, que la última cuesta del camino parece la más ominosa y que los humanos son tan errantes como indecisos.

De haber estado preparada para no hallar a Leon exactamente donde lo dejó hacía más de doce Lunas, hubiese ahorrado unas lágrimas e imaginar el sermón de Samara por desmoronarse en un tris.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Kennedy gritar unos metros a la izquierda, bajo el umbral, el alma de la albina cayó de bruces al suelo pensando que se trataba de una mala —muy mala— pasada por parte de su imaginación, pero al girarse y verlo no cupo en su ser la gratitud.

Ni siquiera se sintió en ese momento alguien fuerte, capaz o decidida por haber logrado su meta; no, sólo atinó a agradecer incrédulamente lo afortunada que era. Claro, el vano detalle de que un arma en la mano del rubio apuntara su cañón hacia ella fue minimizado hasta el punto de la negligencia; incluso Kennedy se desentendió de la pistola cuando reconoció a la mestiza y escuchó su voz murmurando "Leon"… Se desarmó, más en forma metafórica que literal, al oírla y reconocerla y otra alma fue a parar al piso.

Era difícil para él comprender lo que estaba pasando. No había tenido un solo segundo para prepararse, para hacerse a la idea de que ella estaría de nuevo en casa. Sin una llamada, sin una carta, sin un mensaje…no hubo manera de anticiparse y ahora todo se le venía encima de golpe ya que el regreso de la mestiza —por más que Leon lo deseara— no implicaba miel sobre hojuelas ni color de rosa. Acteck no dejaba mucho margen para ello.

Iba a ser muy difícil que Ilúvënis gozara de una vida al menos regular y quizás Delphi no querría involucrarse y prestarle ayuda.

No sería fácil, no sería grato, en medio de un gran conflicto con _tintes_ ilegales, luchar por intereses propios, porque lo privado pasa a ser público, lo individual a grupal y el ímpetu suele desgastarse hasta las cenizas del hastío, la cólera reduce el sueño y la melancolía anima a desistir. Pequeño, como es el humano, se somete a las corrientes que lo jalan hasta el fondo y luego lo vomitan del agua para que roce el cielo…o lucha por sí mismo para alcanzarlo y aferrarse a una estrella. Cualquiera de las dos formas es poco agradable y en el caso particular de Leon, no podía elegir ya. Tendría que luchar porque no había forma de dejar caer los brazos y permitir ser arrastrado junto con Ilúvënis.

Como sea, el rubio oprimió _reset_ en su cerebro para borrar toda idea negativa —por muy realista que fuese— y se centró en lo único que ameritaba calidad de Importante en ese instante: Que ella estaba ahí, la mestiza había vuelto y eso, en esencia, era bueno.

Lo mejor para ahuyentar a la soledad es la compañía, y Leon le dio un susto muy fuerte al aproximarse hasta Ilúvënis y adherírsele en un abrazo sofocante. Rodeó sus hombros y su espalda con sus brazos, indispuesto a soltarla, a dejarla ir de nuevo, y su rostro terminó junto a la madeja de hilo blanco y rebelde que simbolizaba su cabello. Éste había crecido, sí, pero el color, lo predominantemente hirsuto y lo fino continuaban ahí, recordándoles que aunque ambos era un poco más mayores y un poco menos iguales a sí mismos, en definitiva eran ellos. Podían prescindir del cascaron teniendo lo de adentro; porque a fin de cuentas el alma, además de simple e indivisible, es imperecedera, a diferencia de la piel, el cabello o la carne.

"Sí… Es él, es real… Estoy aquí".

Ilúvënis, que si bien luchó por aferrarse a Leon y a su abrazo, fue incapaz de controlar el llanto perezoso y callado que de sus ojos brotaba, el cual pareció drenar su fuerza entre lágrimas saladas. Pronto sus piernas la abandonaron a falta de energía suficiente y una suerte de letargo la envolvió.

Realmente, en el sentido meloso y poco objetivo, todo aquello era como un sueño. La espera, el camino, los conflictos y las contrariedades habían llevado las ganar. Ambos sobrevivieron a muchas cosas el último año y fracción, mas nunca se olvidaron del otro y de que también sufría; la constancia en sus ganas de vivir para volver a verse, para acabar con la soledad y la infelicidad, les habían valido el gusto mundano de reencontrarse por méritos propios.

De improvisto, Leon sintió cómo el cuerpo de la mestiza comenzaba a escurrirse de sus brazos sin oponer resistencia a la gravedad, desplomándose de bruces frente a él y junto a sus almas. El rubio no pudo evitar seguirla para, arrodillado también, abrazarla, sin palabras y sin más miradas de las necesarias.

Decir "hola"…o quebrar el silencio con un saludo torpe, ensayado o aún cabal…hubiera sido una hipocresía y necedad. Habían saludado a cada día de sus vidas separados con un toque de hastío, preguntándose cuándo volverían a verse y esperando que el alba desapareciera para luego hacer lo mismo la mañana, la tarde, el ocaso y la noche; habían dado una bienvenida de mala gana a cada día solos. Estaban cansados de pronunciar "hola" como en automático, queriendo al mismo tiempo decir "adiós" para evaporar los días en un tris y saltar al momento de _la llegada a casa_. No querían saludar más al tiempo a falta de compañía. No. Decir aquel "hola" impregnado de desesperación y angustia no tenía caso entre ellos, menos aún con el riesgo de tener que despedirse por haber dado el saludo.

El silencio era más cómodo, no provocaba sobresaltos y suprimía el constante andar del reloj. ¿De qué manera reparar en el correr del tiempo sin un _tic tac_, sin doce campanadas?

A veces es mejor callar y escuchar el silencio acompasado por latires y respiraciones, imaginar que el tiempo no corre y estancarse en el infinito por un segundo procurando no restablecer el hilo de la realidad con palabras vanas.

.-.-.-.

Para Gerald la realidad y el tiempo seguían ahí, en su sitio, factibles y a la vez sobrios y perezosos. Era de noche, correcto; y él estaba de misión, aún más correcto, pero necesitaba de su reloj, de la oscuridad, de su arma y de su memoria para confirmarle todas esas cosas y ubicar su mente en el contexto. Por cierto, si dicho contexto se movía un poco, Gerald debía acomodarse y ubicarse; si había un cambio abrupto, debía dar un brinco y colocarse en el tiempo y realidad adecuados.

Como agente de Acteck, mucho sabía de esos tópicos. Estar acorde a la situación resultaba algo vital y menester. Pensar o actuar un ápice fuera de contexto le valdría el cuello…y eso le sucedió justo mientras vigilaba la casa de Leon Scott.

Quién sabe, quizás la situación le salió al encuentro muy de improvisto o el ameno saludo de su asesino lo sacó de balance. Como sea, Gerald se despidió de la realidad y del tiempo para siempre.

.-.

Resultaba ser que todo iba sin novedades. Él vigilaba, hacía su trabajo desde detrás del volante del auto y por casualidad —más bien de reojo— miró el espejo de su lado; al ver lo que en él se reflejaba, se cuestionó por única vez en su vida la leyenda que dice "Los objetos reflejados en el espejo están más cercanos de lo que aparentan".

¡Tenía que ser mentira! Porque dicha leyenda era como decir que las cosas se veían más pequeñas de lo que en realidad eran, ¡pero él observaba un perro enorme! Casi llegó a creer que la peluda y oscura criatura que caminaba junto al costado del auto tenía la altura de un rifle en vertical. Por supuesto, era ridículo; ningún perro sería tan grande y ni siquiera un reflejo trucado podría aparentarlo tan bien.

En cualquier caso, Gerald se obligó a encarar la realidad en lugar de mirarla a través de un espejo. Giró el torso para ver a su perro con gigantismo, mas ni perro ni nada parecido halló. En ese momento, alguien parado afuera se atravesó en su campo de visión.

Piel morena, torso desnudo y cicatrices varias provocaron que Gerald arrugara la frente mientras elevaba la mirada para encontrar el rostro del recién llegado.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

— Hola— pronunciaron un par de labios agrietados; el inferior tenía una herida abierta, rojiza. No obstante, Gerald prescindió de ella para ver al otro a los ojos. A través de la ranura del vidrio abierto encontró un par de irises negros (o al menos eso parecía en la oscuridad). Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue disimular, preguntarle al fulano qué diablos hacía ahí (y por qué no se ponía una camisa), claro, mientras se desatendía de su propia presencia ahí. Cuando se supone que uno no esta haciendo algo malo, no empieza a dar excusas a diestra y siniestra. Lo más correcto, pensó Gerald, sería pedir las excusas.

Ahí, el agente se colocó en un contexto y realidad, si bien no equivocados, tampoco los más adecuados.

Se olvidó del _perro_.

Se metió demasiado en la faceta de agente y en el hecho de que su misión definitiva era vigilar sin levantar muchas sospechas. Después de todo, ¿qué diablos iba a importarle un _perro crecidito_ teniendo a un tipo junto a la ventana del auto? Ordenó prioridades, pero las ordenó mal, lo cual lo llevó a terminar con su buena racha de asegurar el pellejo. Él no esperaba morir después de un saludo tan afable y natural, en una misión tan simplona y bajo una situación tan poco riesgosa. Sería inconcebible, no obstante, el extraño junto al coche lo hizo posible.

Gerald vio cómo sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color… Más bien: a brillar. Entonces el mundo se apagó para él en unos segundos. Se _encontró_ sumido en la nada, en un no-tiempo sobrecogedor y asfixiante, sin conciencia o percepción. En verdad, el mundo se le apagó… ¿O fue Gerald quien se apagó para el mundo?

Su cuerpo pronto _sufrió_ de una suerte parecida, su corazón dejó de latir y Gerald quedó como una botella rota: La sangre vaciada de sus venas y su piel hecha jirones en un santiamén.

En medio de la noche, el auto arrancó, y más tarde pasaría lo mismo con el otro.

.-.-.-.

Tal como era justo, correcto y merecido, Leon e Ilúvënis estaban enajenados de todo lo demás; pero tal como era natural, lógico y de esperarse, el resto de la realidad tocó a su puerta. Era un visitante indeseable. Se encarnó en el ronroneo de un motor y flotó hasta ellos reduciéndose a un rumor apenas perceptible, mas en cuanto llegó al oído de Kennedy éste se tensó. Los pesares retornaron a la mente del rubio catapultados por el sonido de mérito: La guerra, las injusticias, la negligencia, el hostigamiento…los autos afuera de su casa que vigilaban con la ventana ligeramente abierta.

Ilúvënis reparó en que parecía estar abrazando una roca y se separó un poco de Leon. Cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con el silencio, de hablar por segunda vez en la noche, de formular una frase coherente, más que un murmullo ido…él la detuvo.

— Shhhh…

Y ella obedeció por ese viejo instinto, casi primario, que consistía precisamente en Obedecer.

Sin mucha ceremonia y devolviéndole a sus músculos un poco de relajación y soltura, Leon se puso de pie y avanzó rumbo a la ventana para asomarse. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron los cuartos traseros de un coche que se alejaba por la calle. No supo si sentirse mortificado o aliviado, ya que dicho auto era uno de los que lo habían estado vigilando. Por un lado, el hecho de que hubiera partido justo a la llegada de la Garou representaba una coincidencia extremadamente escabrosa y de poco fiar. ¿Qué tal si la habían visto? Pero de ser así…Leon se preguntó, ¿que no tendrían radios, teléfonos para comunicarse? ¿Por qué no avisar que alguien acaba de entrar a la casa y ya, seguir esperando? ¿Por qué irse? No tenía sentido.

Así que Leon Scott decidió sentirse aliviado ante el suceso, por más peligroso que pudiera resultar, prefirió creer en la coincidencia...aunque fuera de momento.

Mientras tanto Ilúvënis se secaba las lágrimas con actitud avergonzada. ¡Qué débil fue! ¡Qué rápido el vértigo al borde del abismo la jalaba! Ahora lo contemplaba de esa forma. Se puso de pie y en un ademán descuidado apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro (que luego volvería a caer sobre éste).

Por unos segundos se entregó a la tarea de mirar a Kennedy a pesar de que la oscuridad no le puso las cosas muy fáciles: Los mismos hombros anchos, la forma de estar de pie en alerta, su silueta casi idéntica a aquella primera vez que lo vio, el cabello rubio cenizo… Leon daba la impresión de no haber cambiado mucho y eso la reconfortaba, le agregaba sentidos de pertenencia y cuestiones familiares al reencuentro.

— ¿Te vieron entrar? — preguntó Kennedy con preocupación luego de apartarse de la ventana. Su voz fue murmurante, propia de la noche y de la atmósfera.

— ¿Quiénes? — le dijo ella. Si hubiese esperado y analizado por un segundo antes de soltar el cuestionamiento, habría podido atar cabos y responderse a sí misma.

Leon espetó la palabra que encarnaba a "Quiénes" y miró a la albina con gesto solemne y consternado.

— Acteck. — Fue otro de esos susurros nocturnos, aplacados por la oscuridad y cohibidos por el silencio.

A la mestiza no le generó sobresalto alguno. Bien sabía que Acteck andaba tras ella, pero en cuando a Leon, ¿qué ocurría?

Se le acercó con paso lento y preguntó por qué Acteck hubiera podido verla entrar,

— Creo que están ahí afuera…vigilando— y caminó a su encuentro en pos de evitar que ella se acercara más a la ventana.

— ¿Por qué?

Menuda pregunta le hacía, no es que se respondiera en una frase y dejara a uno satisfecho; existían muchas cosas implicadas que mencionar e hilar.

Sin embargo, ella merecía saber y quizás era buen tiempo para empezar con los relatos. Ya habían prescindido del saludo, del meloso reencuentro telenovelesco con beso apasionado, y tal vez ponerse al tanto con la vida del otro resultaría más que correcto.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	6. Sobre ayuda

**Nota**.- "Somebody" pertenece a Bryan Adams. Adoro Reckless :P

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **6.- Sobre ayuda**

Hay gente que no sabe ser amable, que no sabe perdonar, que no sabe decir "No", que no sabe ser firme; y hay también gente que no sabe pedir ayuda…o darla. Los primeros quizás existen por razón de los segundos; lo cierto es que, sin importar nuestra raza, religión, edad, profesión o fuerza, solemos necesitar ayuda a lo largo de nuestra vida: Desde el momento en que alguien nos lleva en su vientre y nos protege hasta el punto en que nos acomodan la almohada en nuestro lecho de muerte.

La ayuda es vital, decisiva, más sólida que el apoyo, más simple que el consejo y menos tormentosa que la moral; llena recovecos ocultos en la consciencia y enaltece el espíritu. Darla o recibirla nos eleva, nunca nos hunde, y marca nuestra vida y existencia.

.-.

Parecía difícil ponerse al tanto con sus vidas, más aún tomando en cuenta que 400 días y pico eran los que abrían la brecha de su separación. Resumir todo ese tiempo involucraba meditación, análisis, concentración…para poder dar una reseña fiel de lo sucedido. Y cuando Ilúvënis comenzaba a hacer todo eso —a preguntarse qué diría primero, qué callaría, si debía mencionar ya a Samara, si sería relevante hablarle de Wesker—, Leon sintetizó su vida de meses atrás dentro de una frase que no hablaba de guerra, atentados, trabajo, tensión o cambios:

— Te extrañé mucho.

Ilúvënis se descubrió pensando una vez más en cuán afortunada era y una sonrisa suya, leve y tímida, salpicó de luz la habitación.

— Yo igual. — Las palabras le brotaron sin pensar, como una gran verdad innegable e incallable, y deseó poder contarle a Leon todo de esa forma: Sin pensar o cuidar qué decir, sin escoger cada frase con cuidado y dejar que la espontaneidad creciera a tope…pero no podía, no era sensato, no era viable.

Kennedy volvió a asomarse por la ventana. El rencor y desconfianza hacia la calle vacía parecían mayores que si los dos autos de antes continuaran ahí.

— No han regresado— murmuró ausente.

Los oídos sensibles de la mestiza cacharon la frase y contestó dando un giro parte positivo, parte negativo. Y luego, a comenzar con los relatos.

— Alégrate por eso…porque después volverán. Van a hacerlo y lo sé porque a mí me han estado siguiendo sin descanso.

— ¿Desde dónde? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Números, nombres, lugares, días… No los sabía

_no los quería_

precisar, y no importaba. Su reloj se había puesto en ceros al reunirse con Leon, sólo deseaba contar el tiempo que estaba con él y únicamente le interesaba saber de un lugar: Su hogar.

— ¿Sabes? Aquí hay problemas también— comenzó el rubio—. No eres la única con la que Acteck no simpatiza. En Delphi hemos tenido demasiados problemas.

El hombre se dirigió a la cama y suspirando se sentó en el borde. Su voz era tranquila, natural y relajada, dando la impresión de hablar de un tópico bien conocido pero rutinario o, quizás, de estarse desahogando. Pero no se apreciaban rastros de cólera o desesperación, tal vez sólo un poco de tristeza.

— Desde que te fuiste Wesker comenzó a dar muchos problemas, cosas que no sabíamos salieron a la luz y la relación de las compañías se vino abajo. Hubo confusión, hubo crisis, algunos renunciaron, a otros los despidieron…

— Pero tú te has quedado, has permanecido, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Leon Scott para encogerse de hombros.

— Es mi trabajo y, aunque no todo es lindo en él, es lo que me gusta hacer. Nunca he pensado en abandonar.

Ilúvënis se admiró mucho de él. Su confianza y determinación parecían tan simples, pero ella sabía que cosas así cuestan bastante. Miró al rubio dejando caer la espalda sobre el colchón y metiendo las manos bajo la nuca.

Esa atmósfera de oscuridad continuaba ahí, omnipresente, rodeando todo y manando de cada rincón.

— Y gracias por no hacerlo, gracias por quedarte aquí.

Él no respondió al instante. Era curioso que le agradecieran por algo que (consideraba) _tenía_ que hacer y no estaba preparado para responder. Ciertamente, en el mundo de hoy nadie felicita por hacer lo correcto, lo esperado. Dan alabanzas a un hombre que se aventura al peligro, que rompe esquemas, que hace cosas increíbles y temerarias, no a uno que es fiel, que espera y cumple estrictamente con lo que le toca.

— Me quedaría cuanto fuese necesario.

— Todo el tiempo que me fui fue necesario. Te lo juro— se apresuró ella—. Me hubiera gustado tanto volver antes… Pero no podía.

A pesar de que miraba al techo, Leon sonrió con dulzura.

— Tantos meses… ¿Qué hiciste? — le preguntó. No había nada de reproche o inconformidad en su voz, nada más una curiosidad vívida que se delataba con ganas de ser satisfecha.

— Le di la vuelta al mundo. — Trató de imprimirle todo el humor posible a la frase, pero ésta tenía de irrisoria lo mismo que de falsa.

Luego, la mestiza exhaló en silencio y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en el piso, junto a los pies de Leon, abrazándose las rodillas.

— Salí de América en cuanto me fue posible— continuó—. Sabía que mis respuestas no estaban aquí. Entonces regresé a mi país y pasé mucho tiempo ahí, la mayoría del que estuve fuera… Intentaba descubrir qué había hecho mal, qué había dejado de hacer, qué estaba mal conmigo…y con el mundo. Pero sin una idea de dónde buscar… Todo fue tan difícil al principio.

— ¿No volviste a tu pueblo?

— Ahí fue donde comencé a encontrar respuestas, o al menos quise hacerlo, era mi única pista; y me gustaría decirte que sí, que visité la aldea, pero tiempo antes había sido destruida y ya nada quedaba…ni cadáveres. La nieve cubría lo que fueran escombros y el olor de mi pueblo se había desvanecido. La verdad no sé ni cómo pude hallar el lugar. Estaba irreconocible.

— Pero no te rendiste— se enorgulleció el rubio—. Seguiste buscando.

— Y no tienes idea de cuánto… Hasta que me encontré a mí misma, a Gaia y a mi raza…

Le faltó agregar "y a Samara", pero ése era un detalle que prefería guardarse para otro día. De mientras, continuaría con verdades a medias.

— … Por eso ahora puedo _controlarlo_.

Leon se irguió al instante. Controlar qué, se preguntaba. Una vaga pero acertada idea cruzaba su mente, mas no se atrevió a sacar conclusiones.

— ¿Quieres decir que aprendiste a controlar 'eso'?

Ella sonrió por la forma _tan explícita_ que usó Kennedy para preguntar, y le respondió sin palabras.

Le mestiza cerró sus ojos con solemnidad y se concentró. Lo que quería hacer era tan parecido a mover su brazo, que no alcanzaba a comprender cómo antes lo creía imposible. Después de todo, ¡era su propio cuerpo! ¡Claro que podía dominarlo!

En medio de un cosquilleo profundo y la sensación de que le jalaban la piel, Ilúvënis hizo que un par de orejas le crecieran: Erguidas, blancas con manchas negras e idénticas a las que tenía en su forma lupina.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Para mí, aquello era como un juego: Tenía la experiencia necesaria, conocimientos y una maestra que me había enseñado bien. Hacer que mis orejas crecieran no era más difícil que hacer burbujas de jabón.

La reacción de Leon fue un "Wow" apagado y bastante halagador considerando que nadie antes se había asombrado de que una Garou ostentara sus rasgos lupinos. Samara no lo había hecho; no es como si me hubiera puesto una estrellita en la frente la primera vez que logré controlar a la bestia en mí, tampoco me dio palmaditas en la espalda y, por supuesto, no era el tipo de mujer que se sorprende con facilidad. Así que el "Wow" manando de la boca de Leon valía oro.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Antes tú no…

— Con práctica— le interrumpí. Me dolía decirle la verdad a medias, pero contarle que alguien me ayudó (que Samara me ayudó) no podría traer nada bueno. No se trataba de que quisiera aparentar mucha fuerza o independencia, Dios sabe que no me importaba ser vulnerable ante él, sin embargo, mencionar a Samara me obligaría a explicar muchas cosas más.

¿Qué podía decirle a Leon sobre ella? ¿Que esa mujer lo despreciaba a pesar de no conocerlo, que nunca le daría una oportunidad de mostrar su valor, que casi siempre era fría conmigo, que se alimentaba del dolor por ser una Banshea, que me había introducido a la oscuridad del mundo, que ella era…?

Uh, otro auto pasó por la calle. Lo alcancé a escuchar antes de que Leon pronunciara palabra alguna o yo pudiera continuar pensando. Y a pesar de que el chillido de sus frenos no representaba un gran distractor, la tensión latente lo potenciaba tanto como para interrumpir nuestra plática y nuestras respiraciones. Nos pusimos de pie movidos por la obsesión en pos de culminar con la compulsión en boga: Echar un vistazo a la calle a través de la ventana.

No era 'el auto', pero de alguna forma no aliviaba el saberlo.

Nos retiramos de la ventana (aunque de cualquier manera él no me había permitido acercarme mucho).

— ¿Crees que volverán?

— … — Él se encogió de hombros pero su rostro me decía "Sí" con una convicción difícil de enmascarar—. Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

.-.

Y de alguna forma terminamos ahí, en la cochera. Quizás la frase que detonó la acción fue aquella que contenía la palabra "ayuda".

En primera instancie pensé en Samara, ella regularmente me prestaba auxilio aunque no se ensuciaba las manos, pero ante el problema que representaba explicarme sobre ella prefería callar una vez más y dejar que la plática derivara hasta encallar en Delphi.

Y a pesar de que ambos creímos que la compañía se lo pensaría dos veces antes de tenderme la mano, concluimos que era lo más parecido a un aliado fuerte que podríamos aspirar a tener. El primer paso era ir a hacer acto de presencia y la primera escala en ello era la cochera de Leon. Por eso que nos halláramos ahí. Estaba oscuro y él no encendió la luz, pero alcancé a ver que el auto que tenía no era el que yo recordaba, éste era de color vino y de otro modelo… Un cambio, sólo el primero en el que reparé pues al subir al coche y entrar bajo la luz de éste me percaté de que Leon lucía un poco diferente…

¿Qué podía esperar yo? No era justo regresar y reclamar cada detalle del pasado, como si lo mereciera, como si no me hubiera ido. Así que el precio a pagar comenzaba a mostrarse en pequeños y quizás irrelevantes pormenores. Leon tenía el cabello un poco más largo… ¿Pequeña e irrelevante cuestión, eh? Pero que me recalcaba todo el tiempo que me había ido. Sin embargo, no atinaba a arrepentirme de mi año sabático pero, claro, eso no hacía menos doloroso, emocionante, triste y reconfortante mi reencuentro con Leon.

No sé cómo había podido permanecer tan firme…y el futuro se veía algo negro: Estábamos por pedir ayuda a una compañía en guerra, con sus propios problemas y su propia gente importante que proteger. ¿Qué nos dirían? ¿Me echarían en cara los problemas que les di en el pasado, se limitarían a decir "No"…o habría algo de corazón en su respuesta, algo de _humanidad_?...

Leon encendió el auto.

.-.

El transcurso fue muy callado, casi ritual y melancólico. Yo me limitaba a mirar por la ventana y tratar de reconocer los lugares, las calles, el parque…mientras lo que Leon hacía era conducir, aunque sospecho que en cada oportunidad volteaba a verme, a comprobar que era yo quien estaba a su lado. Lo pude sentir.

Las calles propias de una ciudad mediana a aquellas horas no veían muchos autos más que el de Leon. Y en la radio pasaban algo de rock…

_I Bin Lookin' For Someone  
Between The Fire And The Flame.  
We're All Lookin' For Somethin'  
To Ease The Pain._

_Now Who Can You Turn To  
When it's All Black And White  
And The Winners Are Losers.  
__You See It Every Night._

Al llegar al edificio de Delphi no pude más que sentir una profunda mezcla de sensaciones: El odio se abrazaba a la nostalgia, el temor se fundía con la curiosidad, la expectativa se unía al rencor… Y todo ese cúmulo de emociones se tragaba mis palabras. Cuando Leon aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la compañía, me vi tentada a paralizarme y sucumbir ante el efecto abrumador de todas esas sensaciones encontradas, hasta que él me llamó con voz tranquila.

— Vamos, nos irá bien.

Sólo entonces pude despegarme del asiento.

Afuera estaba fresco y, no obstante que tenía muchas otras cosas en las cuales fijarme, no podía ignorar el hecho porque mi sensibilidad estaba al máximo; se había disparado al punto de poder oler el viento con ligereza y saber que había un vagabundo y un perro cerca de ahí, que adentro alguien tomaba café cargado, podía también escuchar el timbre de un teléfono en la recepción y oír los pasos de una rata en el estacionamiento, sentir la grava del piso bajo mis zapatos y percibir el nerviosismo controlado de Leon. Gravaba cada detalle en mi cabeza; ese momento iba a ser importante y quizás duro, y quería poder recordarlo siempre… Saber que al menos habíamos hecho el intento de obtener ayuda de Delphi (aunque fueran a negárnosla); valía la pena, porque esta vez yo deseaba esforzarme.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

.-.-.-.

(_N.A: Lo que sigue es otro POV, pero no voy a indicar de quién. Imaginen_).

_Hundido en la oscura noche podía oler sus negras intenciones, ver en sus ojos humanos desde mi lugar en la sombra y saber que estaban inyectados por la sangre del vicio; podía también escuchar sus pasos pesados sobre la grava y predecir que se dirigía a hacer un mal mayor del que yo podría tolerarle… Si ni aún por ser humano lo había estrangulado ya, para que no robara el aire de la Madre Tierra y lo hiciera contaminarse en su débil cuerpo, no podía yo permitirle otro pecado, uno que cometería si seguía avanzando._

_Salí de la sombra y le corté el paso al repecho de un muro gris y alto donde dos palabras rezaban "Delphi: Estacionamiento". Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verme._

_Aquél era un tipo muy antiguo de encuentro, desacreditado en tiempos _modernos_, pero tan real como mi dolor, mi preocupación. Él era una de las formas de vida más contradictorias y miserables que conociera: Un vagabundo humano; y yo: Un hijo de Gaia._

_Su boca se abrió ante la naturaleza de nuestro encuentro, tan espontáneo, tan increíble e inconcebible para su pequeña y corta mente, y no intenté controlar el asco que aquello me provocó._

_Y seguía robando oxígeno, contaminándolo._

_De esa grieta oscura, pestilente a alcohol y enmarcada por dientes amarillentos, un grito suyo quiso escapar a la libertad; sin embargo, lo evité… Tal como estaba ahí para evitar cualquier cosa que la lastimara a ella… A Ebre. Si se presentaba en la forma de un vago vicioso, lo evitaría; si surgía como el ojo penetrante e hipnótico de un arma, lo evitaría; si nacía del corazón de la oscuridad, lo evitaría; si se acercaba a ella con un inofensivo disfraz humano, lo evitaría; si cualquier cosa deseaba lastimarla o desviarla de su camino, yo lo evitaría._

_Salté sobre el humano y abrí las fauces dispuesto a probar su asquerosa carne… Era tan repulsivo…y tan necesario para acallar su grito de horror._

_Todo por defenderla a ella y a la mitad de su sangre… Y ni siquiera lo sabía. No tenía idea de que yo la ayudaba a sus espaldas, de que me había partido el labio por limpiarle un poco el camino, que casi me rompí una muñeca tratando de librarla de lastres, que me moría de hambre día tras día al tratar de llevarle el paso y no perderla… Ella no lo había pedido, yo no se lo había ofrecido; pero de todas formas la ayudaba. Y que mi aspecto fuera deplorable últimamente contribuía a que hiciera todo aquello a la sombra del anonimato. Si me descubría sería el colmo de la degradación, y ni Ebre poseía el derecho de arrebatarme mi orgullo… Mi honor… Mi ego… Casi lo único que me quedaba._

.-. Fin del POV .-.

.-.-.-.

Kyle Khalil era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo: Había ascendido hasta la cabeza de Delphi sudando sangre, había transformado a la compañía en un forma que pocos hubieran podido manejar, había sobrevivido a un atentado hace dos años rompiéndole el cuello a su agresor él mismo, había sacado a sus hermanos adelante por su propio esfuerzo a falta de padres, había obtenido dinero y reputación quemándose las pestañas y torturando sus nervios, había luchado en solitario muchas veces tratando de mantener en pie el mundo que le rodeaba…y la semana pasada…había pedido ayuda.

Hoy recibía una respuesta.

Caminando por los pasillos de Delphi —su Delphi— bajo la luz blanca de las lámparas y sobre el abrillantado piso gris, luchaba enormemente por mantener el pensamiento positivo. Y no es que le importara tanto la respuesta a su petición de ayuda —qué va, él sabía que encontraría la forma de salir de la guerra, con aliados o sin ellos— , era más bien que trataba de autoconvencerse de algo para beneficio de su ego: Que independientemente de la contestación, había pedido ayuda con una asertividad grandiosa. Para Kyle no era tardía su solicitud de un aliado, tampoco precipitada; no lo había implorado, de eso nada, pero tampoco hecho con indiferencia; habían existido formalidades, pero no demasiadas; lo quería de verdad y no por capricho… Todo lo que él había hecho —todo— fue cabal y adecuado, por ello intentaba mantenerse positivo. No había más que pudiera hacer y la respuesta no dependía de él, pero se iría a la cama esa noche sabiendo que había hecho las cosas Bien.

Siguió caminando por el ancho pasillo que conducía a una puerta elegante; en ella estaba su nombre escrito en letras doradas y, del otro lado, su secretaria. Incluso estaría su guardaespaldas (que había venido necesitando recientemente por cuestiones bélicas). Abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral sin sentirse abrumado por el sentido de pertenencia —saber que todo aquello le pertenecía y saber que al mismo tiempo él pertenecía a todo aquello— y en el acto su secretaria le dedicó un gesto, el cual Kyle cortó respondiendo.

— Tomo la llamada en mi oficina.

El hombre cruzó el recibidor y se dirigió con paso firme hasta su oficina, relegando a su secretaria a segundo término y, por poco, también al resto del mundo.

"John Deere" pensó Kyle con distracción al internarse en su oficina. Una parte pequeña de él sentía ansiedad por levantar el teléfono y escuchar de inmediato la respuesta, sin embargo, la otra parte, la que lo llevó a ser lo que era, la atemperada, la que le daba su carácter de hombre de negocios, le obligó a comportarse con sensatez y no correr como un chiquillo hasta el teléfono deseoso de obtener su contestación _ya_. Además, no podía mostrarse desesperado —ni aunque estuviese en su propia oficina a puerta cerrada— porque había alguien más ahí: Su guardaespaldas, Billy.

El guarura era un hombre como de treinta años, fornido y de cabello oscuro, bien entrenado, que por sus variadas experiencias había subido en Delphi hasta colocarse junto a la cima —algo de relación había tenido con los zombies de Umbrella— y solía convertirse en la sombra de Kyle cuando éste viajaba o salía en público. No obstante, de momento únicamente se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones negros de piel de la oficina leyendo "Jaque perpetuo". Saludó con un gesto a Khalil —el hombre que le pagaba por ayudarle a mantener su pellejo íntegro— y no recibió una respuesta muy efusiva que digamos.

No; Kyle se dirigía al teléfono, su prioridad inmediata, y contestó sin que le molestara la presencia de Billy.

"Mi sombra".

Comenzó a escuchar la voz del teléfono, que venía de kilómetros de distancia, y sólo al recibir su respuesta directa y concreta le dedicó un gesto más enérgico a Billy: Una sonrisa.

John Deere había dicho "Sí".

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis y Leon entraron a la compañía con el pase del rubio ya que el lugar se suponía cerraba a las ocho, hora en que los empleados regulares se marchaban; sin embargo, los sótanos siempre estaban activos.

Mientras bajaban por el elevador, una especie de escozor perezoso comenzó a brotar en la carne de la Garou; era como sentir diminutas bolsas de pus reventarse entre músculo y piel y corroer con la eficacia del ácido o la duda. Cruzó los brazos sobre el busto y se estrechó a sí misma con ansia. Se acercaban hacia El Fondo, y aunque ése no era su destino (bien lo sabía) cada metro que se anulaba entre ella y dicho lugar arrojaba la febril daga del trauma a su cabeza. Volvió a estrecharse el cuerpo y se sorprendió al sentir que un brazo ajeno se sumaba a la acción. Leon le pasó un brazo por los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa simple y dulce, gesto que contrastaría en demasía con la expresión de aquellos que los vieran salir del elevador. Y alguien muy sensato (y muy sorprendido) diría entonces "Llamen al jefe… Llamen a Khalil".

.-. Rato después .-.

En esa situación para ellos pedir ayuda era como soñar: Dicen que no cuesta nada. Y efectivamente, porque si la respuesta llegase a ser negativa, no perderían nada.

Ilúvënis estaba preparada para una negación rotunda, para volver a casa con la convicción de que estaban solos pero también dispuesta a dar el 100.

— Si esto no funciona— dijo ella—, bien podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

Antes de que Leon pudiese contestar, un hombre entró a la sala. Allí sólo estaban ellos y sus expresiones ambiguas, casi indescifrables, pero no se debía en absoluto a la entrada del recién llegado, el cual sólo se hallaba ahí para levantar el auricular del teléfono en el escritorio, oprimir un botón y retirarse de nuevo.

— Gracias, Warner— le despidió el rubio como mera formalidad, luego levantó el teléfono. Y tal como hiciera Kyle al recibir la llamada de John Deere, Kennedy se limitó a oír, sólo que esta vez era Khalil quien hablaba, quien respondía a esa petición de ayuda.

.-.-.-.

Para nada se veía influido por su situación particular, por su humor del día, por su _suerte_ hoy, por su corazón… No en vano había llegado a la cima de una gran compañía. Aparentemente sin sentimientos, frío y objetivo Khalil había resuelto decir "Sí" a la albina Garou y al agente que (a su parecer) mendigaban un poco de ayuda. A veces podía ser como un rígido rey en el balcón más alto de su castillo observando inmutable el sufrimiento de los siervos, pero en esta situación especial Khalil decidió bajar del balcón y, arrastrando con su temple inseparable y su concentración de hierro, encaraba a los siervos. Tenía mucho que decir, jamás en su vida hubo experimentado tal apremio por hablar, mas el tiempo se le reducía al ser un hombre de negocios. "Considérenme su aliado" fue la mejor manera que pudo hallar para resumir. No contaba con el tiempo necesario para dar rienda suelta a preguntas retóricas, y es que… ¿Cómo no brindarle ayuda a esa albina, mitad Garou mitad Banshea, pieza inigualable de mitología? ¿Cómo no tenderle la mano a aquella persona que había destapado (directa o indirectamente) la cloaca de la falsedad de Acteck? ¿Cómo no mostrarse generoso con esa chica que les había ayudado a hacerse de una muestra de Las Plagas? ¿Cómo no decir que sí a la petición de Ilúvënis, quien, si bien le había causado dolores de cabeza a Delphi, también era capaz de provocárselos a Acteck?

Kyle no la ayudaba tanto porque tuviese un corazón de oro, sino por estrategia y por justicia. Acteck quería a Ilúvënis, ¡ja, pero Delphi la tendría! Y en cuando a la justicia, sólo se trataba de darle a cada quien lo que merecía, y esa mestiza merecía la gratitud y ayuda de Delphi.

Cuando colgó y dejó a Leon hundirse en alegría, Billy estaba ahí… Él siempre estaba ahí.

"Mi sombra" pensó Kyle, no siendo ésta la primera vez que lo hacía desde que conocía a Billy, y de alguna forma no le enfadó que el hombre hubiese escuchado sus pláticas al teléfono.

Kyle no era así de abierto y tolerante con todo mundo, poseía la capacidad de ser muy frío y desagradable si se lo proponía, podía ser todo un hijo de puta si él quería. No obstante, con su guardaespaldas era distinto.

Con el paso del tiempo habían llegado a conocerse bastante y sus caracteres congeniaban de maravilla.

— ¿Por qué la apoyas? — le preguntó Billy. No sonó a reproche (y no lo era), además, su tono no tuvo pinta de curiosidad malsana. Sencillamente deseaba saber las razones de Kyle. Le interesaba bastante puesto que lo consideraba un hombre con una mente compleja e impredecible hasta cierto punto y quería saber qué tan bien lo conocía.

Kyle le respondió sin miramiento —le tenía confianza como para poner su vida en sus manos— y ambos coincidieron en el punto de la justicia, no así en el de la estrategia.

— ¿Vas a utilizar a esa chica? — cuestionó Billy, que bien conocía la historia de Ilúvënis y no veía mucho qué sacarle de provecho.

— Sí— respondió fríamente Kyle sin disfrazar la verdad—. Puede ser la llave para acabar con _todo esto_. Por alguna razón Acteck la quiere y no se la vamos a dar.

— Tú bien sabes que eso va a requerir mucho esfuerzo… Encontramos cuatro espías en los últimos seis meses, tuvimos un atentado el mes pasado, los medios de comunicación han estado muy cerca de descubrir todo… ¿Y aún quieres preocuparte por esa chica?

— No se trata de un esfuerzo tan grande, Billy, tengo al mejor para el trabajo y con él solo basta.

Acto seguido, le dirigió una mirada extraña a su guardaespaldas, una que decía "Empaca".

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

"_Nothing runs like a Deere_"

**Notas**.- Luego de que terminé de transcribir este capítulo me dije a mí mismo "Mí mismo, ¿no irá a haber confusión con John Deere?". No, señores, John Deere no es una persona, por si es que lo estaban pensando. Es una compañía. Sí, la del venadito en verde y amarillo :P No sé si habrá John Deere por allá de donde sean ustedes, así que más vale hacer la aclaración. Y por supuesto que yo no me inventé esa compañía (ni Delphi o Acteck, por eso de las malditas dudas). Así que ahí está la nota sobre eso. Ya puedo dormir tranquilo.

Hasta la próxima. Sueñen con venados brillantes en amarillo.

_Galdor C._


	7. Cambios de residencia

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **7.- Cambios de residencia **

— ¿Me reasignarás allá, con esa chica? ¿Tan importante la consideras? — preguntó Billy. En verdad la idea de empacar y viajar al otro lado del país no le molestaba; tenía una bonita casa en Wisconsin aunque no la usaba y estaba habituado a moverse siempre de lugar. Lo que le causaba extrañeza era el hecho de que Kyle no estaría ahí… Tantos meses viajando donde él, residiendo juntos, moviéndose con él… Y no es que pensara que su trabajo como su guardaespaldas fuese eterno, pero uno solía ver venir cosas así. La sorpresa acababa de atraparlo, situación extraña.__

— Tanto así como para ir yo mismo— le respondió Kyle.

Parecía que la señora Sorpresa deseaba un pedazo de Billy Coen…y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Con ella empezó esta guerra— prosiguió el hombre de traje y corbata— y nos ayudará a acabarla.

— No entiendo en qué podría ayudar. Sólo lo empeorará todo.

— Te equivocas.

Y una vez más, Kyle se dispuso a explicar sin rodeos.

.-.-.-. Delphi, sótano 8 .-.-.-.

— No te asomes— pidió el rubio— que te van a ver.

— Espera… Lo conozco, recuerdo su rostro.

Con paciencia Leon se puso de pie y se asomó también por la ventanilla de la puerta. Afuera, dos hombres hablaban en el pasillo sin percatarse de que eran observados.

— Sólo es un laboratorista— le respondió Kennedy.

— Pero yo lo recuerdo— recalcó la albina.

"Recuerdas mucho" pensó él y al mismo tiempo se preguntó qué tan cruel sería el martirio de tener una memoria como la de ella… Poder recordar nombres y lugares con exactitud, pocas veces olvidar algo, tener presente cada detalle de determinados sucesos, ser incapaz de deshacer pensamientos o rostros, verse acosado por memorias pasadas… Qué tan agobiante sería.

— Siéntate— le pidió Kennedy para alejarla de la ventanilla y ella obedeció; lo sintió como una orden y su inconsciente la obligaba a no discutirle la cuestión, además, ya había reconocido a cuatro personas con las que casi no tuvo relación en Delphi y eso no la animaba mucho.

— ¿Dónde está Steve…Claire, Mark… German…Chris, Taylor?

Esos eran los rostros que deseaba ver…

_reconocer_

¡Inclusive los de Taylor o German! Aunque la hubieran torturado con agujas y preguntas necias.

— Aquí sólo hay hombres de bata blanca— replicó decepcionada y, dado que nunca había llevado buena relación con ninguno de estos (por su fácil acceso a jeringas y drogas), también mareada.

— No es hora para que estén aquí. Sólo debe haber personal en tercer turno.

La explicación no evitó que la albina soltara un suspiro melancólico y lleno de decepción, pero logró que se apartara de la ventanilla y fuera a sentarse en el piso, junto al sillón donde Leon se encontraba.

— Y al parecer, nos está yendo bien— convino la Garou con gesto ausente. A decir verdad, le sorprendió bastante la respuesta de la cabeza de Delphi, por más escueta que fuere; incluso la sorpresa llegó a emparejar a la dicha y, finalmente, rebasarla. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Que les iban a tender la mano, que les estaban preparando una habitación en los sótanos, que quedaron de protegerla de Acteck sin pedir nada a cambio, que no le reprocharían por nada del ayer, que sería libre tanto como ella decidiera, que gozaría de todos los beneficios sin tener que pagar, que la ayudarían!... ¡Qué ilusa!

Si albergara la misma desconfianza de antaño hacia los humano o tuviera a Samara cerca para reprocharle, se hubiera cuestionado seriamente la facilidad al obtener aquel favor, sin embargo, ahora sólo podía pensar en la habitación limpia que estarían preparándole, en comer algo y en Kennedy.__

Samara y la bebé, guerra, grifos, hadas y anfisbenas, soldados de Gaia o hechiceras crueles… Todo era empujado un escalón abajo en la jerarquía de lo Importante. Incluso la bebé, aquella criatura sin nombre que no fue consultada en el hecho de venir al mundo, pasaba a un término más bajo.__

La mestiza quería darse el lujo de un poco de egoísmo, quería una cama que fuese diferente al duro suelo, dejar caer en su estómago una cosa distinta a agua de charco y tener una compañía que no fuese la fantasmagórica seriedad de Samara o los incongruentes balbuceos del bebé. Si obtenía eso, en esa noche, y no se preocupaba por el resto del mundo y su rotar, nada pasaría, nada se detendría. Al fin y al cabo el mundo no solía preocuparse por ella, no le daba un respiro en sus constante girar y no se detenía para permitirle a ella ponerse de pie.

"Ojo por ojo…".

Esa noche Ilúvënis no se preocuparía por el mundo…aunque una parte de él la llorara.

.-. POV .-.

(_N. de A: Otro POV 'anónimo'_).

_Supuse que había tocado fondo o estaba por hacerlo… Si Ebre podía llegar a su destino yo podía apoyar mis patas cansadas en el fondo de la desolación y saber que mientras ella estaba construyendo algo grande y sólido…yo lo había perdido todo. Me di cuenta mientras olisqueaba los basureros de la ciudad, repletos de _basura humana_; y tiempo atrás, desde el momento en que comencé a seguirla para protegerla…_

_Y si no lo había querido reconocer hasta entonces era porque mi ego no lo permitía. Era un mecanismo de defensa, llámese como sea, que me daba la convicción de que podía seguir adelante y seguir siendo yo mismo sin dejar mis pedazos en el camino. Y hasta entonces había funcionado.___

_Sin embargo, mi ego parecía estar desinflándose al punto de convertirse en una vaga y despreciable autoestima que dejaba escurrir todo el narcisismo hasta las alcantarillas y se quedaba sólo con la flaca e inestable seguridad._

_¿La razón? Incomprensible.___

_En medio de mi hambre y preocupación no vislumbraba ni el rabo de aquella respuesta._

_Continué hurgando la basura y buscando ratas, rogando por que Ebre se encontrara bien en aquel edificio de Delphi. Ya que no tenía oportunidad de entrar, me restaba aguardar afuera.___

_Un chillido descuidado y una rata pequeña me reveló su ubicación. Me lancé hacia una pila de periódico amontonado en el rincón del callejón y abatí al animal de una mordida._

_Me resultaba tan curioso… Cazaba como un lupus en la ciudad. De hecho, los últimos meses había vivido más como un lupus y menos como homínido. Me estaba convirtiendo en un Lobo-Hombre; casi me sentía un Garra Roja y, a la vez, al estar en la ciudad, como un Roehuesos… Pero predominando sobre ambas percepciones como el manto estrellado de la noche sobre el halo de la ciudad, estaba la verdad, la seguridad de que en realidad no me sentía de ninguna tribu…porque no lo era. Ni Garra Roja, ni Roehuesos, ni Fianna, ni Wendigo… Ni nada.___

_Mi pueblo había sido masacrado y yo no había podido estar ahí para defenderlo. Todo por una orden. Todo por Ebre; sólo porque me fue encomendado…___

_Desde entonces dejé de tener un hogar y me moví con ella, me hice su sombra, con el más grande de mis pesares, porque jamás nunca aspiré a ser el pedazo de oscuridad de alguien. Sin embargo, hasta que mi encomienda no acabara, no podía yo abandonar. Tendría que hacer cada noche hogar en un callejón, en un rincón frío, tendría que convertir el camino y la oscuridad en mi casa y, sobre todo, residir en el más estricto anonimato.___

_Con todo, aún me quedaba un poco de orgullo porque nadie me había visto en aquel penoso estado y si en el bosque cae un árbol y no hay nadie ahí para escucharlo, no produce ruido. A mí nadie me había visto, nadie había oído el sonido de este tronco al derrumbarse… Hasta que llegó _ella_ a llenar la oscuridad con su insulsa presencia._

_Samara… Esa hada maldita perteneciente a una familia que nos traicionó a mi pueblo, a mi padre y a mí.___

— _¿No sientes que te muerdes a ti mismo? — osó preguntar con burla y, luego, una risa contenida flotó en el viento._

_Devolví la rata medio engullir y de mis fauces ensangrentadas mis colmillos asomaron. ¡Cómo no la vi venir antes! ¡Cómo no imaginé que la Banshea me encararía tarde o temprano!___

— _¡Rata inmunda! ¡Nos estuviste siguiendo a escondidas todo este tiempo! — reclamó Samara. Su voz que bien dominaba en tono y expresividad volvió a flotar por doquier en la oscuridad…porque ella estaba en la oscuridad y yo no podía más que gruñir y estar en guardia… No. También podía reír, burlarme del hecho de que no era ella la rastreadora, la cazadora, la sigilosa, y de que no era yo al que habían seguido sin percatarse. Habría exteriorizado la burla pero los lobos no forman palabras con su lengua y labios.___

— _¿Quién habría de pensar— continuó la Banshea— que tanta cobardía se anidaba en ti? ¿Por qué no has muerto con tu pueblo, noble y terco Ahroun, que ahora yace en cenizas?_

_Algo hizo clic en mí… Un brote de furia.___

_Samara no era del conocimiento de mi encomienda. No había manera de que supiera qué me condujo en mi actuar los últimos meses…mas eso no aminoraba la ira que me producía su hablar._

— _Deberían tus restos estar sepultados en la nieve, Garou, y has de dejarnos en paz porque mi camino y el de Ilúvënis no te conciernen.___

_Aquella mujer no hablaba con verdad, ni por accidente acertaba, pero mi mejor opción ante el arrebato de furia que crecía era morder la oscuridad y atacar la sombra donde ella se ocultaba… ¿Quién debía ser la rata escurridiza si ahora ella no daba la cara? Por supuesto Samara tenía hondas razones para no exponerse ante mí: La bebé. Yo tenía mi motivación para no tocarle un solo cabello a esa criatura, pero era cuestión que Samara ignoraba...al igual que todo lo demás. Ella no sabía nada._

— _Vete ya, Garou, huye como huiste de la destrucción de tu aldea o me comeré tu alma y tu pesar.___

_Su asfixiante presencia y su apabullante voz se disolvieron en el aire y en la noche, mas la rabia en mi pecho continuó ahí. Ella se marchó y la ira deseó salir en ese momento a perseguirla. Tenerla dentro me volvía loco._

.-. Fin del POV .-.

Un alma acongojada deseó hacerse pedazos en aquel momento, pero el hijo de Gaia que la sustentaba se limitó a destrozar el callejón…y su propio cuerpo.__

La rabia es un sentimiento y un instinto que como muchas otras cosas puede voltearse contra uno mismo y, para un soldado de Gaia como aquel Garou, la rabia contra la Banshea era mayor de la que hubiese podido contener. Y ya que soportarla no era opción, sería imperdonable que lo hiciera.__

Mientras su pecho se quemaba con la rabia y su cabeza se desconectaba del dolor, el lupus lanzó una mordida fiera al aire. A ésa le siguieron otras más; todas cazaban la nada e iban acompañadas de espasmos en el cuerpo del lobo y baba espesa salpicada en la callejuela. En su mente aquellas dentelladas iban contra la Banshea e infringían un daño que, en la realidad, sólo sufría su propio cuerpo. Se lanzó contra uno de los muros, desesperado por atacar algo con más solidez que el aire y, en su arrebato ciego y febril, consiguió volver a partirse en labio. Pero no lo tomó en consideración; ya no captaba el dolor con tanta furia inundando su sistema… Debía deshacerse de ella.__

El lupino molió sus huesos contra la pared, picó sus encías con el metal de los cubos de basura, hirió su propia lengua con las dentelladas rabiosas, desgarró sus músculos entre cada ataque ciego, despellejó su piel contra el pavimento…y liberó su pecho de aquella presión que lo anegaba.

.-.-.-. Delphi .-.-.-.__

Le parecía absurdo lo mucho que pueden llegar a extrañarse nimias comodidades (almohada suave, ducha tibia, ropa limpia, comida sabrosa…¡techo!) y lo mucho que puede uno acostumbrarse a ellas. Ilúvënis no se quejaba de estar rodeada de esas pequeñeces, y si había que enfrentar a Acteck o presentar a Samara…eso ya sería mañana. De momento la habitación era su mundo y la puerta el escarpado borde por donde el océano se precipitaba a la nada. Y no le molestaba en absoluto porque la única población de ese mundo eran ella y Leon. Le habría podido parecer ridículo, más que cursi, el pensar de aquella manera en otro tiempo. Con la nieve de Rusia hasta las rodillas, los escombros de su pueblo a sus pies, la cara vuelta hacia un horizonte oscuro…¿cómo imaginarse recostada en una cama limpia, sólo a la luz del televisor, con compañía humana y creerse la visión?__

Pero pasaba que, casualmente, aquello ya no eran imaginaciones suyas ni visiones de ningún tipo. Era real, tanto que podía percibir el vago olor del rubio a su lado, oler las sobras de la cena en el comedor, contemplar las sombras esconderse y los colores del cuarto cambiar ante las imágenes de la TV, recargar la cabeza en la almohada y saber que era más que un montón de agujas de pino, sentir sus pies descalzos sobre el cobertor, escuchar la respiración de Leon… _Podía_ hacer todo aquello y lo _estaba_ haciendo.__

"Lo he logrado" pensó de súbito ante un dramáticamente revelador anuncio de café que pasaban en la tele "La mayor parte esta hecha. Lo demás…casi vendrá por inercia".

Y en parte tenía razón. Su obstáculo a bordear habían sido sus conflictos internos y sus problemas con el nada despreciable destino. ¿Qué más seguía? ¡Una guerra! ¡Una guerra humana, mundana, _efímera_!__

Por un segundo le dieron ganas de echar a reír —sentía esa guerra casi en el bolsillo— pero se abstuvo a riesgo de parecer desquiciada. En lugar de ello se limitó a sonreír y mirar a Leon. La TV no captaba tanto su atención como Kennedy. Cuando él notó que ella no veía más el televisor se ofreció a apagarlo, pues como buen ejemplar macho de la raza humana se había posesionado del control remoto con anterioridad.

— Apágala— concedió ella y se dispuso a meterse bajo los cobertores no sin antes plantarle un beso breve en la mejilla, uno que despertó más deseo del que hubiera podido satisfacer.__

Presto, Kennedy apagó la tele y también se internó en las mantas buscando quizás una continuación de ese beso escueto. Después de todo, se quedaría allí el mismo tiempo que Ilúvënis; por su casa no se preocupaba, un agente de Delphi la vigilaba por si Acteck regresaba. Por ende, tenía más que toda la noche para intentar conseguir un beso decente y tal vez tratar de compensar las noches de aquellos meses fríos que pasó solo.

Leon buscó el cuerpo de la albina y su tibieza en medio de aquel austero cuarto oscuro, tanteando a ciegas con sus manos bajo los cobertores que no estaban dispuestos a darle el tipo de calor que él pedía, y encontró una cintura fina que no rehuyó del contacto de su mano. Con la palma siguió la silueta de la mestiza tendida de lado, dándole la espalda, y reparó satisfactoriamente en que algunas de esas curvas se habían acentuado en los últimos meses perdidos. Se pegó a su cuerpo y la abrazó exigiendo atención, le besó el hombro con un dulce roce de sus labios, hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando hondo su aroma y le murmuró algo al oído… Todo para no recibir gesto alguno a cambio.__

Ilúvënis se había quedado dormida casi al instante.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.__

Con muchas cosas en la cabeza a la hora de acostarse viene el insomnio, mas yo no me vi afectada por ello. Esa noche no había nada fuera de las paredes del lugar que mereciera un centavo, con lo que abandoné la vigilia al tocar apenas la almohada. Hubiera pensado que no sería tan fácil sumirme en la inconsciencia…y lo hubiera deseado también, porque tuve un sueño como un trago de lejía luego de una cucharada de miel, me provocó harto goce y remordimiento, siendo que no siempre la primera impresión es la que se queda.__

En el sueño camino por un largo pasillo. El suelo, las paredes y el techo son de madera vieja y oscura. A mi izquierda hay ventanas sin cortinas cada tantos metros; afuera, cae nieve que golpea los cristales con suavidad y se adhiere en los recovecos en los que puede acurrucarse. Me doy cuenta de que voy descalza y, con todo, no tengo frío. Más bien hay humedad en el aire y casi alcanzo a apreciar un deje salado en el ambiente.

El mar… Tanto lo amo que he llegado a soñar con él. Tal vez no lo veo, pero, lo siento en la piel y lo huelo. La nieve, aún así, no amedrenta la imagen de un azul profundo y arena blanca. Metería los pies en agua salada y aspiraría su aroma aunque me quemara la piel y los pulmones.

Si pudiera ver el mar… Hace tanto que no estoy ahí.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo. Ahora las ventanas están cada vez más alejadas unas de otras y la nieve parece arreciar; quizás se ha convertido en granizo, lo escucho botar contra los vidrios… Es el único sonido. Aquel pasillo es tan raquítico en ruido como en decoración: No hay nada, sólo madera monótona y muda, que con todo y sus apreciables años nos produce rechinido alguno.

Caigo en cuenta otra vez de que camino descalza, como un déjà vu, pero ello no me detiene. Continúo andando por un pasillo que cada vez se oscurece más y en donde el olor salado y la sensación a humedad aumentan.

Pierdo las nociones de tiempo y espacio luego de otro trecho recorrido. No sé si he caminado un minuto o diez, si a las ventanas las separan cinco o veinte metros. No sé dónde estoy pero creo que a donde voy es el mar, su olor y la sensación que me provocan me guían en un pasillo donde no hay puertas para elegir ni lugares para perderse.__

A mi izquierda la última ventana y la nevada es ya una nube blanca de granizo que golpea con fuerza y no deja ver a través del cristal. Me tiene sin cuidado. Adelante parece estar ya el final del pasillo…o quizás oscuridad inmensa.

Me arriesgaré.__

Mientras camino el último tramo lóbrego escucho atrás la granizada deformar su sonido hasta un rugido aplacado y al frente veo una puerta barnizada de sombra. Al acercarme lo suficiente noto que hay un cuadro colgado en ella. Unos pasos más y quizás pueda distinguir lo que está en el cuadro… Un paisaje… Un paisaje de una isla.

A muchos probablemente les hubiera parecido un cuadro deprimente —piedras grises, cielo legañoso, mar oscuro— pero a mí me arranca una sonrisa como no imaginarían. Porque es mi isla, por eso sonrío, el lugar donde Osmund me llevó a vivir.

Mi hogar.__

Un impulso incontrolable de abrir la puerta me asalta. ¿Qué hay al otro lado? Intuyo con el corazón que no hallaré nieve y frío, sino el mar…y algo más que eso. Al llevar mi mano hasta la perilla… ¡Wow, no hay perilla! El pomo no está o quizás nunca estuvo. Sin embargo, no se me acaba el mundo. Estoy segura de que vale la pena echar la puerta abajo por lo que hay del otro lado… En cuanto pienso eso la puerta parece temer y una de sus bisagras rechina. Y si rechina es que se ha movido. La puerta podrá no tener pomo pero con empujarla basta para que se abra.__

Salgo de la oscuridad y lo que veo ahí me mata de felicidad: Es la isla, ésa que en realidad ya no existe porque fue primero arrasada con explosivos y luego engullida por el mar… Bah, ¿acaso importa? Es mi sueño, al fin y al cabo, y si los tres reyes magos y el ratón de los dientes quieren aparecer, ¡pues bienvenidos!__

Sin mirar atrás e ignorando el pasillo troto para bajar una escalera de metal que parecía estar esperándome. Los últimos peldaños los bajo saltando de dos en dos. Si trajera zapatos podría decir que amo el ruido del metal cuando mis suelas lo golpean… Dios, amo inclusivo el olor del oxido en el pasamanos, la sensación en mis plantas cuando piso casquillos y me encamino al mar, el cielo mortecino y el sol moribundo… Amo todo en esta isla y el mar que la rodea.__

Por cierto, me voy a buscar el mar. Y sé que si miro sobre mi hombro no hallaré ningún pasillo de madera o coco de nieve alguno.__

Desde un lugar elevado un cuervo grazna para darme la bienvenida a casa. Es el único en hacerlo. Ahí no hay nadie más que pueda decirme "¡Regresaste! ¡Qué bien!". No es menester en realidad. Los infectados con Las Plagas no solían ser muy corteses y nunca fueron mi compañía preferida. Me conformo con todo lo que me rodea en silencio sobre el apagado murmullo del océano y bajo el opaco y triste cielo.

Las cosas siguen iguales, me doy cuenta mientras recorro el lugar rumbo a la orilla más cercana de la isla. Los edificios están donde siempre estuvieron, los arcos de piedra y las rocas no se han inmutado, los caminos y pasillos son los mismos e intrincados, las barricadas están en su lugar exacto, las puertas que debían permanecer cerradas los están, las cuevas continúan en su lugar…__

Todo es como solía ser.

Oh, y ahí está ya…__

Al llegar a la orilla y darme cuenta de que no podré meter los pies en el agua no me ataca el menor atisbos de frustración, al contrario, reconocer el borde escarpado y alto me anega de alegría. Me conformo con sentarme en la orilla, los pies colgando, y sentir la brisa del mar llegar hasta allí…__

Mi sueño pudo haber terminado a ese punto, cosa que me habría hecho muy feliz, pero continuó mejorando. Toda la secuencia aumentó condenadamente en sucesos agradables; y no es que me quejara de ello, pero eso logró aumentar el contraste y acentuar el amargo final…que vino después, mucho después.

Esa noche también soñé con Osmund…

Permanezco en el borde y creo que nada puede separarme de ahí. El océano es inmenso, ¡infinito ante mi vista!, y el tiempo parece eterno, la iluminación no cambia, no llega el día ni la noche, aquella atmósfera opaca y tristona se mantiene.

De pronto escucho pasos a mis espaldas, sin embargo, no me puedo girar. Permanezco embelesada con el mar y de un momento a otro una mano me revuelve el cabello. Alguien se sienta a mi lado. Sé que es Osmund, no necesito voltear para comprobarlo (aunque quiero hacerlo), su solo gesto me ha dicho que es él, su mano áspera ha dado fe de ello y su voz… Su voz me llama por mi nombre y me hace una pregunta.__

— Ilúvënis, ¿los sistemas de seguridad están todos activados?

Qué casual, qué trivial. Es algo tan rutinario… Lo _era_. Me lo pregunta porque se supone que es mi trabajo, la seguridad de la isla, y antes de darme cuenta estoy respondiendo.

— Sí, Lord Saddler. —No digo más. Si tuviera plena conciencia de que eso es un sueño, de que en realidad no estoy ahí, gastaría toda mi saliva en desahogarme, en disculparme. Le diría lo feliz que estoy por ver de nuevo mi hogar, por verlo a él y tener el mar frente a mí, le confesaría la alegría que me provoca todo aquello y sonreiría de una manera tal que ni él podría evitar _sentirse_ contagiado, le pediría disculpas por no haberlo defendido y por no haber luchado por mi hogar… Mas no lo hago, sólo lo miro —por fin lo miro— y no hay sorpresa al descubrir que es él. Es su rostro, sus ojos, sus facciones… Osmund Saddler, como no hay otro.__

.-. Fin del POV .-.

.-.-.-.

Kyle se dejó caer en el sofá, se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Le dolía el cuello, a decir verdad, y estaba un poco irritado.

La Delphi de esa ciudad había insistido en asignarle protección adicional (un par de agentes) y el hecho de que Kyle fuese el jefe y hubiese negado el ofrecimiento pareció no importar. Tuvo a esas dos moscas revoloteando sobre él todo el _largo_ trayecto del avión a Delphi, hasta que cerró una puerta sobre sus narices y dijo que quería descansar del viaje.

Y ahí estaba, por fin, tendido en el sofá de un lugar que debería adoptar como casa mientras permanecía en la ciudad…__

— ¿Quieres un café? — Oh, claro, y también estaba Billy.

— No.

A Kyle le gustaba Billy: Era callado, no lo presionaba y no lo trataba como su niñero, simplemente lo dejaba ser y él hacía su trabajo. Khalil no tenía que quitárselo de encima nunca, no daba excusas para que lo dejara solo y su bolsillo no solía palpitar de dolor cuando le firmaba el cheque de cada mes. A veces pensaba que podría llegar a quererlo más que a su propio hermano.

Qué va.

— Pues voy a bajar por uno— anunció Billy—. ¿A qué hora veremos a esa chica?

"Ilúvënis… Se llama Ilúvënis" le corrigió mentalmente el otro, pero se limitó a decir:

— Aún no es momento.

El guardaespaldas lo miró en silencio un instante, pensando en preguntar más. Al final se decidió a asentir y salir por su café.

Kyle se quedó tendido en el sofá un rato más. No le invadía ningún deseo particular de levantarse e ir a su habitación —porque aquello podía estar dentro de un edificio de Delphi, pero, era tan grande como para pasar por una casa— así que la inercia de quedarse ahí lo dominó (siquiera de momento). Sus maletas y su maletín aún estaban en el piso del recibidor y la sola idea de levantarlos lo arraigó un poco más al sofá.

Kyle pensaba… Preveía tiempos todavía más difíciles, menos horas de sueño y más imprevistos en su agenda… Y no le gustaba. Más le valía sacar todo el provecho posible de aquella situación y hacer que las cosas valieran la pena.

Se quitó la corbata y la arrojó a algún lugar de la sala que no supo definir, entretanto, una sonrisa que parecía incapaz de reprimir se delineó en sus labios.

Sí, vendrían días más duros, pero al parecer la balanza se había inclinado un ápice a su favor…__

"John Deere… Ilúvënis".

…y con eso le bastaba para ganar.

La sonrisa permaneció inmutable en su boca mientras él se pasaba una mano por su espeso cabello color chocolate. Para cuando Billy volviera aquel gesto de dicha se habría borrado y Kyle habría sido arrastrado en…

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

…el sueño, en esta parte, parece más prolongado incluso que mi caminata por el largo pasillo. Soy yo de cara al mar con Osmund a mi lado, nada más, y no me molestaría que todo se quedara así. Sin embargo, después de que el tiempo se termina de alargar, caigo en la cuenta de que el cielo se ha aclarado, el risco en el que me siento es menos alto, el mar está más tranquilo y ya no puedo sentir la presencia de Lord Saddler sentado a mi izquierda. Con todo, al voltear de nuevo y no encontrarlo, no me alarmo; la calma de aún sentirme en casa suaviza todo lo negativo que pudiera suceder.__

Encaro el océano otro momento de tiempo indescifrable y, por no dejar, volteo a mi derecha. No sé de dónde he sacado la idea de que quizás Osmund pudiera estar ahí, a mi derecha, y no a la izquierda (que es donde lo dejé por última vez). Pero no lo encuentro a él —y no lo volveré a ver en este sueño— sino a Leon.

La palabra "hogar" palpita en mis sienes y en mi pecho, imposible callarla, es un rugido más poderoso que el del mar.__

Leon me sonríe con un gesto que conmovería Dioses y alegraría Bansheas… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si soy una de ésas! Me río, encantada por Kennedy y por mi propia falta de elocuencia. Después, ya no siento tanto apremio en mirar al océano.

"Mi hogar está en otra parte".

Ante aquella poco reveladora conclusión no hay en mí deseo de suspiros melodramáticos, lágrimas de nostalgia o conflictos existenciales. Todo parece tan claro. Osmund ya no está y, no se trata de suplirlo pero, Leon se encuentra ahí. ¿Para qué tanto embrollo? Allí, en las anárquicas tierras de Morfeo, donde el azúcar significa pena y el vino es fortuna, donde el pichón puede encararse con el aguilucho y ganar, donde volar sin alas se antoja tan posible, donde la sangre puede derramarse infinitamente y el ver la vida puede conmover hasta las lágrimas, donde caer en el abismo sin fondo nos encoge el estómago de terror… Allí redescubro y me digo algo que ya sabía antes: Que sólo tengo a Leon y que debo aferrarme a él.

¿Pero por qué lo recuerdo ahora?... Porque hay una complicación…

La babé.

Ella está en los brazos de Leon, maravillada por tratar de alcanzar con sus manitas uno de sus mechones rubio-cenizos. Ambos se sonríen… Como un amor a primera vista, como grandes amigos…

"Basta ya…".

…como almas destinadas que se encuentran, como un…

"¡Calla!".

…un padre con su…

"¡Basta! ¡¡Basta!!".

Veo en los ojos de la niña y no encuentro más que los de Leon. Eso me mata, porque empiezo a pensar que cuando crezca ella podría tener la nariz de él, sus orejas, su tono de piel, su temperamento… Y me entran también unas ganas tremendas de cargarla como pocas veces hago. Creo que se parece tanto a él o que en el futuro así será.

Entonces la mirada de Samara, más acusadora que nunca, atraviesa mi alma y hace más reprochables todos mi pensamientos. Es peor que una daga fría en el pecho y más aguda. La siento en todas partes y soy incapaz de ocultarme de esa omnipresencia. Ni la tierra al tragarme podría alejarme de esa sensación de ser observada con recelo.

La bebé alcanza el cabello de Leon y tira de él, entonces, Kennedy le besa la frente. Eso hace a mi mundo desmoronarse y llevarme entre los escombros.

Ya no es sólo la mirada de una Samara inexistente lo que me reprocha, mi pecho revienta de pena. Sin embargo, los pensamientos siguen ahí, flotando sin que nadie haga nada y llenándome de más culpabilidad. Creo que podría querer a la bebé tanto como quiero a Leon, o al menos tanto como él la quiere a ella… Y ahí hay más leña para que la pira arda…hasta que logro despertar.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

Se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de concebir aquellos pensamientos tan aberrantes, cosas que jamás nunca habría imaginado sin reprimir en su sano juicio.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y un escalofrío la recorrió. Ahí estaba oscuro y si ponía un poco de imaginación podía ver a Samara en cualquier sombra, mirada gélida y bebé en brazos. Se acurrucó junto a Leon y trató de volver a dormir, pero la sensación de culpa y el delirio de persecución continuaron allí. Además, ¿qué pasaría si volvía a soñar lo mismo? ¿Cómo lo toleraría?

Irritada por no ver volver ese sueño pesado que la había hecho dormir apenas al tocar la almohada, Ilúvënis resolvió transformarse en lobo para pasar la noche. No era el mejor método contra el insomnio pero al menos así todo se distorsionaría un poco (los olores, las imágenes, las percepciones, las prioridades) y podría olvidar la pesadilla; allende, en su forma Garou no solía soñar. Envuelta en una capa de pelo y con colmillos asomando de sus encías estaría a salvo.

Sin armar gran escándalo y haciéndose hasta la orilla de la cama (para separarse de Leon) la mestiza se quitó la ropa viendo que no tenía mucho caso desgarrarla.

Luego un poco de dolor.

A pesar del tiempo, la experiencia y los golpes de la vida, ese dolor inherente a la transformación —su transformación en particular— se negaba a marcharse del todo. Antes pensaba que se debía a la renuncia que ella mostraba a pasar a ese estado, a la bestia que nacía en ella desgarrando su carne o a la presión ejercida por su padre para obligarla…pero ahora que esas cosas se habían marchitado, el dolor continuaba ahí como un recordatorio de todo lo que fue y que ya no era.

Ese resquicio que como un cadáver no sería comido por el polvo, sino que se fosilizaría y seguiría allí siempre, manó de su interior, de un lugar tan profundo en su cuerpo que pensaría que venía de lejos…

"La aldea, el hogar que Alex no me dio".

…y aguantó el quejido que de su boca deseó salir. Sus huesos se torturaron con la transformación, su piel y músculos se contrajeron o estiraron en espasmos agudos, sus uñas se engrosaron haciendo caso omiso de la carme que las flanqueaba y el pelo espeso y blanco comenzó a brotar por todo su cuerpo. Ya no era ella, así como el aroma de Leon ya no era un tenua olor y las sombras en el cuarto ya no eran la silueta de Samara; Ilúvënis podría desconocerse a sí misma —con patas toscas de gruesos dedos, una nariz húmeda en la punta de un hocico y cola larga y peluda— pero decidió sólo desconocer su sueño y las sensaciones que éste trajo. A una bestia no le quitaba el sueño la culpabilidad, y ella era eso aquella noche: más un _qué_ que un _quién_.

Se tumbó de lado en la cama, lo más cerca posible del borde, y el colchón hundido bajo su peso protestó con un rechinido. Leon no despertó ante ello e Ilúvënis se dispuso a dormir.

.-.

Kennedy despertó a eso de las 6:30 —tarde para su hora normal— y al no encontrar el calor de la mestiza junto a él procuró buscarla… Encontró una bola de pelo, cosa que no era común en sus despertares cotidianos, y sobra decir que la sorpresa asaltó su rostro y su mente. Se apartó de aquella masa de músculo afelpada que le daba la espalda, tanto que incluso estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, y le llamó por uno de sus nombres, ése al que ella más respondía.

— Ilúvënis. — Su voz sonó grave y un tanto insegura. La sorpresa continuaba allí, tomándolo por rehén y flotando en el aire con obstinación.

No hubo respuesta. La Garou sólo respiraba de forma regular, inflando su pecho, y permanecía tendida sin más movimiento.

Leon prendió la lámpara de noche; bajó de la cama y luego la rodeó. Por un momento permaneció de pie mirando a la mestiza… Hacía mucho que no veía nada igual (ni en un zoológico). Cuando se cansó de contemplarla dormir y hubo memorizado su expresión pacífica, que tan bravía podía llegar a mostrarse, se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a llamarla mientras hundía su mano en el espeso pelaje de su cuello. No le daba miedo tocarla, ni por todo lo imponente que se veía, porque ella nunca lo había dañado en ese estado ni en ningún otro.

— Ilú, despierta.

Lo único que pasaba era un poco de extrañeza. ¿Por qué se había transformado?

Repentinamente ella apretó los párpados y en una mueca soñolienta abrió el hocico para bostezar. Una lengua rosada y decenas de dientes blancos quedaron al descubierto… Eran como para arrancarle la mano a alguien, pero Leon no apartó la suya de Ilúvënis, al contrario, la paseó por su cuello ascendiendo hasta su oreja y se aferró a ésta con curiosidad. Ilúvënis abrió los ojos y lo miró sosegadamente; quería decirle "Buenos días" y excusarse por haber dormido así, mas no podía hablar, tuvo que darse a entender con la mirada. Y lo hacía de maravilla, ya que Ilúvënis podía tener un cuerpo completamente distinto pero conservaba sus ojos; el mismo color celeste, la misma pureza, el mismo tono brillante… Y hablar a través de ellos no podía ser más fácil si era Leon el que escuchaba.

Kennedy le sonrió al verla despertar y de inmediato preguntó por qué se había acostado con un joven y despertado con una Garou, sin embargo, la expresión de la mestiza le reprochó al instante. No debía hacer preguntas a alguien que no podía contestar, y esperar una respuesta.

— Oh, lo siento. Es verdad, no puedes…— Dejó la frase incompleta y se señaló la garganta.

Las bestias no hablan.

Ilúvënis lo miró con compasión y se medio incorporó para alcanzar a darle una lengüetada en el rostro. No solían aflorarle los gestos cánidos (tampoco movía la cola ni se hacía pipí en la alfombra) pero aquello fue algo que hizo sin pensar. Por su parte Leon pensó que no era mejor que un beso de buenos días, aunque al menos era algo, y a pesar de que no quería ser grosero el ademán de limpiarse la cara de inmediato fue incontrolable. Se frotó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y, para cuando miró, Ilúvënis ya estaba transformándose.

— No mires— pidió la albina con un tono gutural a mitad del cambio. Él obedeció sin chistar. Presenciar aquello podía zafarle un par de tornillos a cualquiera.

En un instante más escuchó la voz normal de la mestiza.

— No quiero volverte loco.

Cuando Kennedy volteó por fin y la vio desnuda sobre la cama con las piernas recogidas, tuvo que contradecirla.

"Es tarde" pensó "Ya me has vuelto loco".

— No sé cómo pasó— se disculpó ella—. Debí transformarme dormida.

Era una vil mentira y Leon no la creyó porque, de ser verdad, su ropa estaría desgarrada y no tirada en el piso; no obstante, le importó poco. Subió a la cama desoyendo sus explicaciones y no se decepcionó al ver que ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Reclamó de sus labios pálidos ese beso que anoche le fue negado y, por esa madrugada, recibió aún más.

Ilúvënis no le hizo rogar por algo que creía le pertenecía por derecho. Correspondió al beso pensando en cada uno de los días que los separaron, dejó que la tocara por cada noche que no estuvieron juntos, lo quiso más por todos los días que él la esperó y lo amó por haber vencido el olvido en su alma y corazón.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	8. Sobre proteger

**Notas.-** "Black Sheep" pertenece a Sonata Arctica.

Normalmente haría esto hasta el epílogo, pero considerando que tardé un buen tiempo en publicar este fic y es el capítulo 8:

_Dedicado a Isondú._

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **8.- Sobre proteger **

Se protege a un hijo por amor, se cuida de uno mismo por sentido de la supervivencia, se da la vida ante un ideal por orgullo, se salvaguardan tesoros por codicia… Y a un extraño, otro extraño, ¿por qué lo protege? No puede ser sólo en pos del amor, ya que éste sería inexistente; el sentido de supervivencia es propio y nada más; y el orgullo y la codicia no tienen cabida dentro de ese _por qué_. ¿Altruismo? Escasea en estos días; no se puede apelar a la buena voluntad de las personas (como supondrían los socialistas utópicos, aquellos como Owen).

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón para que un perfecto extraño proteja a otro? Y que quede sentado que proteger no es sólo salvar la vida. Los médicos, policías y bomberos salvan vidas, mas no protegen de cada uno de nosotros en todo el sentido de la palabra, en todo momento de nuestra vida, porque el proteger es un actuar constante e íntimo. Proteger es desvivirse, entregar cuerpo, corazón, mente y alma para cuidar de algo; y el riesgo a correr no es sólo fallar a lo que se protege, sino a uno mismo.

¿Por qué entonces?

¿Paga? Muchos lo harían por ello pero al volar el dinero volarían sus intenciones de proteger.

Así que, ¿cuál es la razón?

La razón: Es la Vocación. Se nace con ella o no se tiene; se nace para ser Guardián o no; se protege verdaderamente o no.

Billy Coen eran uno de esos que nacen para proteger; y su protegido en turno resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que la cabeza de Delphi: Kyle Khalil, jefe en varios sentidos, tirano en otros tantos más; pero, al fin y al cabo, un blanco muy llamativo al cual disparar. Billy se encargaba de que eso no pasara, claro está; lo hacía en la mayor parte por vocación, otro tanto por el amor al trabajo, por altruismo, por desempeñar su papel en ese complejo e inútil mecanismo llamado sociedad y, en último lugar, por la buena paga.

Y, si pudiera, lo seguiría haciendo el resto de sus días.

.-.-.-.

En esa ocasión Leon no se puso el uniforme de Delphi. Podía estar en el edificio y ser empleado, pero con su tarjeta y harto conocidos le bastaba para recorrer el lugar de punta a punta sin trabas. Por supuesto había que omitir El Fondo, porque ese lugar era punto y aparte; no cualquiera podía entrar ni aunque Wesker ya no residiera allí. Allende, Leon no creía que la albina tuviera deseos de bajar hasta el sótano 11. No importaba. Por esa ocasión no necesitaban visitar El Fondo, sólo una sala de reuniones a un par de pisos de donde se encontraban.

— Alguien quiere verte ahí— le dijo Leon.

"Todo mundo quiere verme estos días" pensó ella, mas se lo guardó. Y con todo, procuró vestirse lo más apropiadamente; porque Delphi había sido generoso inclusive en ese aspecto: A las ocho con treinta alguien tocó a su puerta. ¡Guardarropa a domicilio! Ella no dudó en coger unas botas negras y una falda larga, lo demás fue al azar, aunque una buena elección. Leon le dijo que se veía estupenda.

Como sea, cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones el vestuario escapó de la zona de interés. En el lugar había una mesa alargada situada justo en el centro y muchas sillas acomodadas con simétrica obsesión ante ella; sólo una estaba ocupada: La más alejada de la puerta, a la cabeza de la mesa. Allí se encontraba Khalil.

Ilúvënis lo escrutó con cauteloso recelo, desconfiando de cada detalle en él; su impecable traje y corbata le produjeron un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, sus ojos azul-grisáceos devolviéndole una mirada altiva le dieron mala espina, las facciones impasibles de su rostro maduro la obligaron a observarlo con detenimiento y sin disimulo, hasta la pinta de su cabello —en aquel agradabilísimo tono chocolate— le hizo desconfiar.

Corazonada, presentimiento o lo que fuese, pero algo le decía a Ilúvënis a aquel hombre tenía… Tenía _algo_. Lo podía oler. Quizás no fuese como para desconfiar, pero era algo desconocido. Incluso la forma en que se recargaba en la silla o entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa hacían que la mestiza mirara y retuviera detalles, buscando algo que no sabía qué era.

A un lado de Khalil estaba un hombre de pie, llevaba el cabello largo, su expresión era ruda y no vestía tan formalmente como Kyle; él únicamente se mereció una mirada fugaz.

Leon e Ilúvënis recorrieron la sala con pasos largos, ametrallando el silencio de los otros dos con los tacones de su calzado. Al llegar al extremo de la mesa Kyle se levantó y le tendió la mano a Leon para estrechársela.

El rey había bajado de su torre, el Rey estaba entre los siervos, se había dignado a bajar él mismo (¡en persona!) y no a hacer que ellos subieran los tortuosos escalones que los separaban.

El hombre alzó la mano hacia la albina y ella, por inercia y desconcierto, le tendió la suya. Sintió su piel y una pequeña cicatriz cerca del dedo pulgar; vio su rostro más de cerca y sus ojos espolvorearse de una suerte de diversión… Más bien parecía burla, como si todo aquello le divirtiera de una forma sarcástica.

Esa sensación de algo extraño, diferente, quizás, especial, en él se fortaleció. Aún así Ilúvënis no lo veía claro.

"¿Lo conozco acaso?" se preguntó ella "¿Lo he visto? ¿He escuchado sobre él? ¿Es que no es humano? ¿Pertenecerá a alguna raza antigua? ¿Tendrá algo para mí? ¿Lo cubre un halo? ¿Nos fallará? ¿Mentirá? ¿Morirá? … ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?".

No supo identificarlo, pero su percepción continuó gritándole que se fijara bien en él…por si había que matarlo o salvarle la vida, por si les estorbaba o les era de provecho, por si era un viejo conocido de alguien o debía convertirse en uno. Por sí o por no, Ilúvënis lo devoró con la mirada antes de soltarle la mano.

.-.

Tomaron asiento: Kyle Khalil en el extremo de la mesa, Leon en el lugar más próximo e Ilúvënis al lado de su rubio, por supuesto. Billy se quedó de pie junto a su protegido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Kyle a la mestiza. Él ya lo sabía, y sabía que tenía varios, pero esperaba escuchar qué contestaba de su viva voz.

— Ilúvënis— le respondió ella.

"Sin apellido" observó Khalil sin tener muy en claro qué significaba pero sí haciéndose una idea. Quizás… 'Sin familia'.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— ¿A la ciudad?

— Al país— le corrigió él de forma seca.

Ella se lo pensó mientras se mordía el labio para luego responder: — Semanas.

¿Y cómo supo él que había salido del país?

— Eres rusa, ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde está tu familia?

— Están muertos.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad?

— 19— respondió como autómata luego de un breve cálculo mental, pero supo que muy seguramente de haber dicho 9 ó 90 a aquel hombre no le hubiese afectado porque sus preguntas no tenían sentido ni razón. Tal vez él sabía todo eso y más sobre ella, tal vez no, pero el motivo no era ya escuchar las respuestas de su boca: Era mantenerla ocupada. Porque mientras Khalil la entretenía con preguntas sencillas también la observaba profundamente a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada en todo momento y viéndola tal como era. No importaba lo que contestara, sino cómo se viera al hacerlo.

A lo largo de cada pregunta intrascendente su rostro conservó la misma dulzura; su voz, la cautela disfrazada de respeto; y sus ojos el brillo ávido que trataba en vano de ocultar a riesgo de parecer curiosa. Era lo que él veía.

Entonces Khalil preguntó algo para lo que no existía respuesta elaborada.

— Y tu raza, ¿cuál es?

Ilúvënis apretó los labios y los convirtió en una línea. ¿Qué respuesta rápida tenía para ese cuestionamiento? ¡Ninguna! Definitivamente no podía decir que era humana, pero, responder "mestiza" no era contestación clara. Y a pesar de que la mayor parte de su vida se consideró Garou, no podía omitir lo Banshea que era. Así que, ¿cómo contestaba? ¿Decía que Garou pero también Banshea…o al revés? ¿Qué estandarte le presentaría primero al humano? ¿Con cuál de sus dos razas se identificaba más?

Kyle sonrió con un poco de burla ante la demora de la albina. Vio duda en su mirada.

¿Hada o Lobo?

Al final se decidió a contestar sin hacerlo y a dejar el conflicto de identidad para otra ocasión más privada.

— Tengo ascendencia en dos razas. Adivínalas si puedes, humano. Yo no debo hablarte de ellas.

A Billy no le gustó la manera en que ella le contestó a Kyle, pero permaneció impasible a su lado como un pilar sin hacer siquiera gestos.

Viendo que la situación estaba degenerando hacia temas que no alegraban a Ilúvënis, Leon decidió intervenir. No conocía la paciencia de Khalil, su personalidad o actitudes —nunca las había medido pues era la primera vez que lo trataba— pero no le importó.

— De todas formas, no creo que esté aquí para preguntarnos sobre eso, señor, ¿o sí?

Kyle le dedicó un gesto extraño en reconocimiento de su valía y asertividad —o probablemente desprecio por su torpeza e intromisión, pero es que con el Rey era difícil adivinar.

— No— suspiró el responsable de Delphi distraídamente, restándole importancia. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa—… Lo que quieran de mi compañía, sólo pídanlo, porque cuando yo quiera algo de ustedes solamente lo pediré. Así estaremos siempre a mano— les dijo con voz grave y solemne.

— Sólo queremos lo que ya hemos pedido, señor… Ayuda— replicó Leon.

— Entonces tendrán que cooperar— habló Kyle.

"Claro, tenemos que ayudarle a ayudarnos" pensó Ilúvënis "Típico de los humanos". Y aunque encontró un poco graciosa esa reflexión, lo siguiente que oyó de Kyle no le hizo sonreír en lo más mínimo.

— No salgan de Delphi. Aquí estarán seguros.

— ¿Seguros…o aprisionados? — preguntó la mestiza en tono acusador. Ya había sido encerrada en aquella compañía y no tenía ganas de repetir.

— Oíste bien lo que dije, Garou— contestó Khalil rebasando el tono de la otra. Además, resultó obvio que ya sabía al menos una de sus razas—. Y no deberías desconfiar puesto que no te he dado pie a ello.

Billy auguró problemas si las cosas seguían por el mismo rumbo. No era sano retar al Rey a los pies de su alta torre. No se debía hacer enfadar a Kyle Khalil.

Antes de que Ilúvënis respondiera o pudiera siquiera idear una contestación mínimamente grosera, Leon buscó su mano y se la estrechó debajo de la mesa. Con ese solo gesto ella calló y lo dejó hablar.

— No lo ha hecho— reconoció Kennedy. Hablaba con verdad—. Pero no puede decirnos que nos quedemos en la compañía mientras todo se arregla.

El tono de Leon seguía siendo cauteloso pero mostraba determinación suficiente para que el de cabello chocolate lo tomara en serio.

"Leon tiene razón" se dijo la mestiza "Sería cobarde quedarnos escondidos como ratas. Y yo he venido a pelear".

— No puedo obligarlos a nada, agente, mucho menos a ella…

Kyle mentía, ¡vaya que sí podía obligarlos! Pero de momento prefería dos aliados y no dos prisioneros. Como sea, sabía de antemano que surgiría esa inconformidad, así que para eso estaba ahí Billy.

— … Pero si insisten en no permanecer en la compañía, alguien tendrá que ir con ustedes.

— ¿Otro agente?

— No… Un guardaespaldas.

"Yo no necesito uno" pensó Ilúvënis. Leon caviló exactamente lo mismo. Ambos se miraron buscando cómo decir que no.

— Yo no creo que esto sea muy…— comenzó el rubio.

Khalil lo interrumpió con voz terminante y pausada.

— No está a discusión. Se quedan en Delphi o salen con un guardaespaldas… O se buscan ayuda en otra parte.

De repente Ilúvënis pensó que ese hombre le provocaba más que mala espina. No obstante, otro apretón en su mano por parte de Leon la obligó a asentir. Vale, que ella sabía agachar la cabeza frente a un amo, ¡pero no frente a cualquier humano! Sin embargo, Leon sabía hacerlo para conseguir lo que quería. Táchese de manipulador y convenenciero, pero consiguieron lo que querían… Con variaciones, correcto, pero lo consiguieron.

.-.

— Ya la has visto. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

— Es una chiquilla, Kyle, y sabes que no me gusta hacerla de niñera— le respondió Billy. Se permitió hablarle de aquella forma pues estaban solos; ya habían vuelto a su piso en el edificio.

— Es más que eso… Mucho más incluso de lo que parece ocultar. Acteck no la quiere por capricho o como un trofeo. Pero necesitamos averiguar en qué quieren usarla… Billy, no importa si esos dos se quedan aquí o regresan a casa, quédate cerca de ella, a donde vaya ve, lo que diga escúchalo; averigua todo lo que puedas sobre ella y confirma lo que ya sabemos. Yo no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo pero tú sí.

— Lo haré.

— Y también tendrás que protegerla. Antes que todo haz eso: Protégela, incluso por sobre el agente Kennedy.

— ¿Y a ti…quién va a cuidarte?

— Quien lo ha hecho siempre: Yo.

— Kyle…

.-.-.-.

Kyle no se equivocaba al menos en algo: Acteck quería a Ilúvënis para darle un uso.

A estas alturas del partido el individualismo malsano de Wesker había logrado envenenar a las personas sobre él disfrazado de un plan prometedor. Hey, el hombre tenía que justificar su obsesión de una forma que le beneficiara y le diera aliados.

El nombre del plan: 92KR…Igual al viejo código que identificó a Ilúvënis en las prisiones y laboratorios de Umbrella. El objetivo del plan… Secreto; muy secreto, pero extremadamente tentador y factible (si es que los antiguos bestiarios estaban en lo correcto, y tenían que estarlo porque la mayoría coincidían).

Albert no tuvo que quemarse mucho las pestañas pensando en el plan, tampoco gastó demasiada saliva convenciendo a sus superiores; la euforia de la guerra a veces los traía como locos y Wesker lo sabía…porque en ocasiones también se _sentía_ así.

.-.-.-. Delphi, sótanos, cuarto de Ilú y Leon .-.-.-.

— Créeme, no resultó tan mal— trató de convencerla Leon.

— No sé… No me gustó cómo nos habló…ni las cosas que dijo— le respondió ella al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama.

— No hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Es mi jefe, ¿recuerdas?... De cualquier forma, tenemos que decidir qué haremos.

— ¡Y no será quedarnos aquí encerrados!

— Correcto —concordó él con una sonrisa—. Le avisaré a Khalil que iremos a casa tú y yo.

— Y el guardaespaldas— completó la albina—. No se te olvide el guardaespaldas.

— Ya verás que ni lo notaremos.

Ella suspiró.

.-.-.-.

Leon e Ilúvënis permanecieron en la compañía todo ese día. A la tarde hubo una reunión convocada por Khalil a la que ambos asistieron (más decenas de agentes, investigadores y militares). Se trataba de un anuncio muy importante: La alianza con John Deere, una noticia que a la mayoría sorprendió e hizo suspirar de alivio. Claro que antes estuvo el larguísimo y motivador discurso del jefe de la compañía sobre la guerra, a la mitad del cual Ilúvënis se aburrió.

La albina no quería oír hablar sobre estadísticas, compromisos, estrategias, logros, resistencia, sacrificios… Así que se acercó al oído de Leon y le habló en voz baja.

— ¿Puedo irme? Esto es más aburrido que ver el hielo de Rusia descongelarse en el verano.

— ¿Quieres regresar a la habitación?

Ella asintió, pero era mentira. Leon le dio su tarjeta.

— ¿Recuerdas en dónde está el elevador, cuál es la planta…?

— Y el área y el código de la puerta y todo. Sí. No me perdí de camino a tu casa cuando llegué a la ciudad y no me voy a perder en un solo edificio.

— Vale… Vete con cuidado. Cuando acabe esto hablaré con Khalil y le diré que no nos quedaremos aquí. Luego te busco.

Ella se guardó la tarjeta en la bolsa derecha del suéter y él la despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

.-.

No. No tenía aún la intención de regresar a la acogedora habitación que les habían proporcionado. Quería dar una vuelta y ver rostros. Estaba segura de que no causaría problemas; mucha gente la había visto ya ahí sin el menor sobresalto.

Subió a un elevador secundario y su dedo danzó indeciso sobre los botones. Al final resolvió pulsar el 2 y cuando llegó a ese sótano echó un vistazo precavido afuera. No había casi nadie en los pasillos y eso le venía bien porque podía husmear a sus anchas y fijarse bien en cada rostro que viera.

Caminó por un pasillo con aulas vacías y encontró a algunas personas de paso (nadie conocido), se distrajo recorriendo salas y perdiendo el tiempo aquí y allá, también recordando lo que había vivido en esa compañía: Encuentros, malos entendidos, muertes, juicios, pérdidas… Pero no todo fue tan malo. De once sótanos sólo uno era El Fondo. Tenía que haber también cosas buenas. Una de las mejores había sido conocer a Leon.

Se preparó para volver y buscó un ascensor. Cuando entró a él y la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse, alguien más entró.

— ¿Samara?

— ¿Te diviertes, mi niña? Te vi dar vueltas como loca por todo el lugar. ¿Buscabas a tu humano? — El aura fría, inherente a la Banshea, estaba allí con ella haciéndole compañía; venía cargada de odios y dolores, de decepciones y rabias contenidas.

—Leon está en una reunión.

Ilúvënis oprimió el número de su planta y luego dirigió una larga mirada a Samara y a su atuendo: La mujer llevaba zapatos negros de tacón (fue lo primero que Ilúvënis notó pues se veía más alta), una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa púrpura entallada, un saco que iba con la falda; llevaba el cabello impecablemente recogido y unas gafas con armazón negro descansaban sobre su rostro, traía un par de aretes y un reloj plateados sacados de Dios sabría dónde; y en sus brazos, acunado entre sus blancos y delgados brazos…llevaba unas carpetas.

— ¿Y la bebé? — inquirió la Banshea joven.

— La dejé por ahí. He estado ocupada.

De nuevo surgía esa sensación de que aquel bebé no era más que un bulto, no una criatura viva.

— ¿De dónde has sacado todo lo que traes encima?

— De alguien que lo trajera puesto no, eso te lo aseguro. No usaría ropa que hubiese estado sobre un humano.

— Lo has robado. Y lo has robado nuevo— concluyó Ilúvënis. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

— Robé algo más…y esto no te gustará.

— ¿Qué es?

— Algo que no se puede tocar… Palabras.

Muchos hubieran escogido el término "Información". Pero de cualquier manera eran cosas que la Garou sabía ya…por eso no le gustaría. Ahí venía el sermón.

— Están en guerra y bien lo sabes. Esta compañía y ésa otra…Acteck.

— Lo sé — admitió la mestiza.

— Déjame hablar— espetó Samara con sequedad elevando el tono—… Y ahora has venido a pedir ayuda aquí…a esos humanos. No puedo decirte que las Bansheas del mundo o las tribus de los hijos de Gaia te protegerían…¡pero tenías que venir aquí a adquirir una deuda que no puedes pagar, porque no tienes nada con qué hacerlo! — recalcó exasperada.

— Samara…

— ¡Basta! ¡Escúchame, escúchame bien! — rugió ella más que molesta, estaba indignada y la compasión no asomaba en su atrayente voz—. No tienes nada. ¡Nada! — reiteró—. ¿Cómo puedes prestarte a hacer tratos con humanos en este momento? Ten ven desnuda, hambrienta y herida y para ellos no importa; sólo buscan su beneficio. Sacarán la última gota de sangre de tus venas y la última palabra de tu boca ¡porque demás no tienes!... Y no me digas que no te han pedido nada a cambio de la ayuda, porque ellos siempre piden algo, necesitan un seguro. Son frágiles y ellos mismo lo entienden…pero tú no. ¡No te he enseñado mal! ¡Es que tú no has aprendido bien!

Los dedos de Samara, delgados, blancos y de uñas largas, doblaron las carpetas ligeramente. La mujer no estaba ni por asomo de buen humor e Ilúvënis no entendía por qué; hacía demasiado énfasis en lo que decía mas no parecía haber una razón concreta. ¿Era el estado de guerra, su propia desposesión, la rabia contra los humanos, su testarudez…? ¿Qué, de entre tantas cosas?

¿Todo?

— Y dime para qué has vuelto, Ilúvënis— preguntó la mujer cansinamente —. Te fuiste porque había problemas y ahora… ¡ahora hay una guerra! ¿Para qué quedarse?

— Porque esta vez quiero pelear— se atrevió a responder con timidez.

— ¿Quieres pelear pidiendo ayuda? ¿Quieres ver cómo te protegen?... ¿No eres tú la Embajadora Blanca de los Ríos Escarlata? ¿No eres tú la Garou fiera que destruía aldeas enteras en medio de su furia? ¿No sobreviviste a la tutela de Alex? ¿No eres quien he enseñado los últimos meses? ¿No eres quien parecía entenderme? ¿Que no eres tú a la que he augurado un futuro mejor del que pudiera imaginar? — preguntó con burla y decepción, pero, a continuación, bajó un poco la voz—... ¿No eres tú mi hija?

Ilúvënis agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio ante tal recordatorio, el cual no hacía más que enfatizar la seriedad de Samara. Pero, con todo, la joven no entendía el punto en concreto del regaño. Eran cosas al aire, reproches que podía haberle soltado en cualquier otro momento sin tener que vociferar o recordarle quién había sufrido los dolores de parto el día de su nacimiento.

En realidad, ¿es que había hecho _todo_ tan mal?

La verdad tras el sermón era sencilla e inimaginable: Las Bansheas también se cabrean, y Samara lo había estado desde que encontró al Garou en el callejón comiendo la rata. Desde el segundo en que vio a su rastreador, la indignación y el coraje no habían podido salir de su sistema. ¿Con quién desquitarse?

En ese momento el elevador paró y sus puertas se abrieron con parsimonia. Un silencio denso e incómodo estaba ahí acompañando a madre e hija.

— Si llegas a tener otra oportunidad— habló la mayor— de demostrar lo que ya sé, que te enseñé bien…hazlo. Por ahora ya no puedes.

Ilúvënis permanecía con la cabeza abajo, mas podía sentir la mirada celeste de Samara acribillar su alma y su voz se metía en cada rincón de su cerebro, torturándola.

— Te veré después— finalizó con el tono más neutral

_frío_

del mundo. Algo seguía ardiendo dentro de ella, un alambre de púas al rojo vivo que atravesaba todo lo que se hallaba bajo su piel, pero no tenía más qué decir a Ilúvënis. Por ello se marchó. Más hubiera sido redundar, dejar la ira correr en lugar de sólo liberarla un poco. Samara no tenía intenciones de soltarle a la joven una cátedra detalladísima de la cual quedaría muy resentida; no, con el pequeño regaño bastaba…para ambas.

Por unos segundos más Ilúvënis se quedó cabizbaja y en solitario silencio. Dos cosas eran las que más ocupaban su mente: La primera se trataba de que Samara no había recurrido a Leon para regañarla como hacía usualmente, ni siquiera mencionó su nombre durante el regaño. Y la otra cosa era ese recordatorio… Samara no solía hacer gala de su condición de madre ni la mencionaba a ella como su hija. ¿Por qué lo mencionó entonces?

Bah, quizás nunca lo entendería. Tratar de comprender a Samara era como echarse de cabeza a una licuadora.

Suspiró y se apartó el cabello de la frente. ¿Qué más daba? No le quedaba otro remedio que no enojarse, dejar de comerse el coco por ese rubik y seguir adelante. Por lo menos ése era el único remedio que funcionaba con Samara, considerando su descaro y altanería.

La joven estuvo a punto de salir de elevador, pero notó algo al ver las paredes de metal afuera.

"Éste no es mi piso". Y una suerte de alarma la abordó con ese pensamiento.

Miró sobre la puerta del ascensor y encontró el once iluminado.

Planta 11… El Fondo.

_Bienvenida, has tocado fondo_ le susurró al oído una voz fantasmal que, por supuesto, sólo estaba en su cabeza.

Dio un paso largo atrás y chocó contra la pared. ¡Pero qué locura! Ella no oprimió el once y Samara ni siquiera se acercó al panel de los números.

— Cálmate… No estoy aquí y no es real.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y apretó su rostro con fuerza mientras movía la cabeza negando. Se quedó un rato así…

"No es real. No lo es".

…pero cuando apartó las manos lentamente, ella seguía en el elevador y éste, a su vez, en Planta 11. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creerlo y juntó un poco de valor; dando un paso al frente alcanzó el número de su piso y lo oprimió de un manotazo. Al instante regresó a la pared y se tapó la boca con las manos.

— Muévete, muévete. Esto es un error… No puedo estar _aquí_… — Las palabras se colaban entre sus dedos mientras miraba, o bien la pared metálica de afuera, o bien el número once iluminado sobre el umbral. Sin embargo, el elevador seguía inmóvil y sus puertas abiertas.

— ¿Samara? — murmuró ella asustada aún cubriéndose la boca.

Comenzaba a entrarle el pánico, la idea de que la puerta no se cerraría, el elevador no se movería y ella tendría que salir a los pasillos de El Fondo.

— ¡Samara! — gritó luego de dejar caer los brazos, mas permaneció en el mismo lugar. Estaba paralizada.

Era hora del Pánico en Planta 11. Nuestro especial en el menú del día: Juegos mentales con venganza como sazonador.

.-.-.-.

Sobre proteger Leon sabía mucho. Quizás no tenía hijos —aunque de haber sido así se habría desvivido por ellos— pero ahí frente a él tenía todo el resto del mundo para proteger. Y si se quiere hablar de VIP, Ilúvënis era una de ellas. Antes se creía la sierva, la obligada a proteger al rubio 24/7… No era así. Él era quien la protegía en medio de ese mundo de humanos a medio conocer para la Garou.

Para no variar, ahora tenía que hacerlo de nuevo, y hubiese dado su mano derecha por ello aunque, para su fortuna, sólo tenía que entregar unas cuantas palabras.

— ¿Señor? — La voz de Leon al asomar por la puerta llamó la atención de Khalil. La reunión había terminado y la gente se había marchado al comedor de la planta 3 a celebrar… Claro, Kyle no celebraba muy animadamente ni en público, se había quedado sólo con Billy en su piso dentro del edificio.

— Han decidido que no se quedarán— predijo Kyle tras apurar un trago de su copa.

— Así es— asintió Leon. En verdad, aquello le ahorró bastante parloteo, con lo que no supo si agradecer o quejarse de ese golpe directo que había dado su jefe.

Kyle volvió a dar otro trago a su copa y, mientras el líquido aún resbalaba por su garganta y se despedía de su lengua, señaló a Billy con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Él los acompañará.

Apenas Leon echó un vistazo al guardaespaldas notó la pequeña maleta a sus pies. Todo era tan de esperarse que pensó que podría predecir el clima de la semana siguiente y acertar.

.-.-.-. El Fondo .-.-.

Seguro Samara ya no estaría ahí, se habría esfumado tan rápido como hubo aparecido. Sin embargo, ello no evitó que Ilúvënis la llamara en un grito desesperado, el cual no obtuvo contestación. Se vio tentada a llamarla de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, pero sabía que eso atraería la atención de alguien y no quería descubrir los nuevos modelos de armas en El Fondo, el color de los uniformes o el tamaño de las jeringas…

"Oh, cielos. Las jeringas".

El corazón le latía de prisa y una especie de sudor frío e inexistente se pegaba a su piel. Los nervios se le crispaban y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante el silencio del exterior.

Correcto, era una Banshea y podía hacer su casa de la oscuridad del mundo, era Garou y podía enfrentar la rabia de otro hijo de Gaia, era vagabunda y podía pasar caminando frente a las facetas más crueles de la _justicia_ sin inmutarse, era sobreviviente de Rockfort y podía encarar la bestialidad de un zombie hambriento… Pero El Fondo se le escapaba de las manos. Planta 11 le parecía ahora (y tal vez desde mucho antes) un universo aislado bajo tierra, tan lejos de todo lo demás…todo lo concebible, razonable, afrontable…que le era imposible no sentirse abatida. Si bien Wesker ya no se encontraba ahí, al menos su fantasma debía rondar…junto a muchos otros.

.-.-.-. Varios sótanos arriba .-.-.-.

Leon y Billy (éste con su maleta) bajaron al único sótano accesible para casi todo mundo en Delphi; de ahí al elevador que daba a los demás sótanos. Mientras esperaban a que la puerta del ascensor se abriera para poder entrar Billy dejó su maleta en el suelo sin soltar la correa y Leon lo miró con curiosidad.

— Yo pensé que eras el guardaespaldas de Khalil— apuntó el rubio. Se preguntaba por qué el jefe de la compañía le asignaría su propio guardaespaldas a Ilúvënis.

— Lo _soy_. Esto sólo es temporal.

Billy no sabía a ciencia cierta si mentía o decía la verdad, pero confiaba en esto último. No le gustaba ser niñera, bien claro estaba eso, y menos le agradaba la idea de hacerla como chaperón, así que entre más rápido terminara la guerra mejor para él porque entonces podría volver con Kyle y tomar la custodia de Ilúvënis como una experiencia laboral muy enriquecedora y pasada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas protegiéndolo? — le preguntó Kennedy, quien quería sacar conversación.

— No mucho. Habrías de saberlo. Soy el primer guardaespaldas que él tiene.

Acto seguido, Coen lo miró de una forma hasta cierto punto acusatoria.

— Cierto, lo sé— confesó Leon con una sonrisa. No dejó de investigar sobre Billy y preguntar referencias a sus compañeros de trabajo. Es decir, quería saber en quién dejaba Kyle la seguridad de Ilúvënis (porque ya sospechaba quién sería el posible guarura) —. Y también sé— La sonrisa se borró de su rostro— que estuviste involucrado en lo de Umbrella.

Billy no se demoró en asentir y decir:— Tú también.

Por lo visto Kennedy no fue el único en informarse. De hecho, Billy y Kyle investigaron muy bien a Leon para saber la razón del apego de Ilúvënis hacia él; la única peculiaridad que le hallaron fue el detallito de que había acabado con Osmund Saddler, primer Amo de la albina.

— ¿En qué lugares estuviste? — habló Leon con la intención de precisar y, además, de seguir con la conversación. Sabía que no estaría mal ganarse la amistad o al menos la simpatía de Coen.

— _Eeennnn_…— La palabra se alargó en su boca y la contestación nunca llegó. En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abría y Billy escrutaba con extrañeza a la persona dentro.

Leon también ostentó un gesto de sorpresa.

.-.-.-. El Fondo .-.-.-.

Se cerró. A lo mejor y alucinaba, pero vio la puerta cerrarse frente a sus ojos y estuvo a punto de sentirse aliviada, sin embargo, reparó en que (con puerta abierta o cerrada) continuaba en El Fondo. Sólo podría sentirse segura cuando el ascensor empezara a moverse hacia arriba… Y lo hizo. Sin que ella tomara cartas en el asunto, sin que volviera a apretar insistentemente el número de su piso, el elevador se movió.

"Oh, gracias, gracias".

Con la espalda aún pegada a la pared se deslizó hasta el piso y permaneció ahí. Metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y aguardó con los ojos cerrados el momento en que el ascensor se detuviera, cosa que al ocurrir le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Billy Coen; a su lado estaba Leon.

— _Eeennnn_…

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — inquirió el rubio para luego adelantarse y darle la mano—. Creí que estabas en el cuarto.

— Es que… Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero…no sé cómo…cuando iba para nuestro piso el elevador bajó hasta El Fondo.

Ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie, al cabo de lo cual encontró una sonrisa insegura en labios de Kennedy.

— No es posible… Estos elevadores no llegan a Planta 11… Ninguno lo hace. Todos llegan hasta el piso 10; de ahí hay que tomar uno de los ascensores que sólo se mueven entre 11 y 10.

— ¡Pero yo…!— exclamó la albina desconcertada.

— Es verdad— secundó Billy al entrar al elevador con su maleta.

¡Era una tontería! ¡Ella había estado ahí! De inmediato volteó hacia los botones montados en la placa junto a la puerta… Ahí no había ningún 11, ¡pero en la parte de arriba del umbral!... ¡Tampoco!

¿Es que lo imaginó? ¿Lo alucinó?

Un suspiro de frustración afloró de su boca y en su rostro joven apareció la confusión.

"Samara, eso fue muy mala pasada".

.-.

Los tres fueron a la habitación que tenían Leon e Ilúvënis para recoger unas cosas, después salieron de los sótanos y del edificio para dirigirse a la casa de Kennedy en el auto de éste.

Hacía poco Crepúsculo había abandonado el horizonte y ahora la lobreguez de la noche rellenaba el cielo con omnipresencia, de este a oeste y de norte a sur.

Leon conducía, Ilúvënis estaba a su lado y Billy (junto con el fiel equipaje) viajaba atrás. Ninguno esperaba sobresaltos de camino a la casa de Leon, era un viaje corto y la mayor parte en línea recta. Además, si algo se presentaba estarían relativamente cerca de la compañía y con una llamada rápida tendrían agentes de apoyo lloviendo desde el este. Quizás algunos trajeran unas copas de más (por la celebración) pero, por Dios, esos hombres y mujeres estaban entrenados para actuar bajo cualquier condición —incluso de embriaguez.

Como sea, lo que se les presentó a Billy, Ilúvënis y Leon no requirió de apoyo. Ni siquiera lo imaginaban, pero un hijo de Gaia lloraba cerca de ahí.

.-.-.-.

.-. POV .-.

_Y la perdición… Y el desamparo… Y el firme sentido de la obligación. Yo continuaba ahí, sumido en la imperecedera constancia de mi dolor, rogando a Gaia que me diera fuerzas para mantener_

recuperar

_mi orgullo, mi porte… Ella era la única que me podía ayudar y, si bien yo era quien tenía que protegerla por una obligación de sangre, _pedirle_ un favor no estaba fuera de mis manos… Gaia… ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Lloraba por ese favor, porque me concediera resistencia más allá de la de sus soldados más fieros!_

_Estaba cansado, lastimado y decepcionado, pero no me detenía al mostrarle todo eso a Gaia y rogar su ayuda. Era la única ante la que me podría mostrar así sin dudar._

_La callejuela oscura me proveía algo de privacidad. Ningún humano se acercaba a ese rincón cobijado de sombra. Mientras, yo lloraba en mi soledad, consciente de lo lejos que había llegado y de que, muy a mi pesar, no era ése el final de la senda. Sabía que era capaz de continuar a pesar de mi penoso estado, de arrastrar hasta el pellejo y apoyarme en mis descarnadas patas para avanzar si llegaba el caso, incluso a seguir con mi encomienda bajo la mirada de esa bruja traicionera… Pero no pude evitar llorar ante la Luna ya incompleta y ante Gaia._

_El dolor me destrozaba, la frustración de estar rodeado de humanos me envolvía, el cansino recuerdo de lo que fui aumentaba mis anhelos, mi furia era alimentada con cada lágrima…._

_¿Por qué me dejé a mí mismo caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo llegué a tanto?_

_Era inconcebible…y tan real que con una mirada o un lengüetazo podía comprobarlo._

_Más cicatrices a mi piel, otro peso sobre el hombro, mayor dolor…y el llanto no podía amainar. Rogaba por fuerza, ni siquiera era para suavizar la carga. Entonces llegó a mí, no una respuesta, sino una complicación más. Embelesado en mi sufrimiento escuché pasos ya demasiado cerca y percibí el olor a muerte que se me aproximaba._

_Se trataba de una Banshea._

.-. Fin del POV .-.

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis alcanzó a escuchar el llanto del Garou muy por encima de las voces de Leon y Billy, por sobre su propio pensamiento y (por descontado) sobre el ruido de la radio…

_Temple Of The Evil, Temple Of The Weak  
No One Knows How Bad He Feels  
Late-Night Innuendo, Temptation Of The Key  
Live With The Black Sheep, Live With Me._

… Le pareció hermoso desde un punto de vista muy mórbido ya que jamás antes había escuchado a un soldado de Gaia llorar. Era un sonido amargo y descorazonador que se metía en la piel y la ponía de gallina; era también lúgubre e inolvidable, capaz de revolver sus prioridades y hacerla gritar porque, además, era un sonido que los humanos no escuchaban.

— ¡Para el auto! — vociferó la albina interrumpiendo la conversación de Billy y Leon—. ¡Detente! ¡Detente!

Le fue imposible mantenerse callada y seguir oyendo el llanto. Le habría partido el alma. No se podía escuchar tal lamento y sólo seguir de largo… Tenía que encontrar la fuente del sonido. Leon frenó el auto al ver que ella iba en serio: se quitó el cinturón con una torpeza desesperada y llevó su mano hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué…?— fue lo único que el rubio alcanzó a pronunciar para cuando ella abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto.

Sin más, la albina echó a correr en pos de un lamento lupino que surcaba la noche.

Muy desconcertados, Leon y Billy bajaron del coche y la siguieron. Un par de personas que pasaban por el lugar los miraron con extrañeza: Chica sale del auto y corre, dos hombres la persiguen, todo en la noche y en una calle no muy transitada. Era algo sospechoso, eh.

Ilúvënis se despegó muy rápido de Leon y Billy —dos agentes bien entrenados, cabe resaltar— porque además de ser ligera sabía perfectamente a dónde iba. No necesitaba mapas, únicamente el sonido que la jalaba como una mano invisible.

Los dos trabajadores de Delphi vieron con incredulidad cómo la mestiza los dejaba a ambos rezagados y doblaba a la derecha en una esquina. Claro que al principio ambos habían contado con alcanzarla antes de media cuadra y tomarla del brazo para frenarla; ahora lo reconsideraban. Cuando llegaron a la esquina y constataron que la distancia que los separaba era mayor, acordaron sin palabras que lo más sensato era volver al auto y seguirla en éste hasta donde fuera que se dirigiese. Continuar corriendo no tendría caso, tal vez no la alcanzarían (y dejarían el auto a merced de los curiosos que traficaban por la calle). Allende, a pesar de que le dieran alcance, la albina no haría caso de volver al auto; no diría "Ah, perdón, ya vuelvo a subirme al coche. No hay cuidado, sólo fue un arranque".

.-.

Ilúvënis continuó corriendo por la calle donde hubo virado. Se acercaba al alma adolorida y lo sabía, lo que no sabía muy bien era qué iba a hacer, pero una de sus opciones no era ignorar el llanto, el cual era tan enloquecedor y embelesador como la mirada de un Chrinos o la voz de una Banshea.

Se metió a una callecita estrecha de casas pequeñas y sombrías justo después de oír un bocinazo calle arriba. Ése debía ser Leon, mas ella le dio poca importancia; sin tan solo él pudiera escuchar ese desgarrador llanto…entendería. La mayoría de las casas estaban descuidadas, con los jardines secos y llenos de mala hierba, pocas luces encendidas delataban la escasa cantidad de gente en los alrededores. En el callejón que formaban dos casas de madera, tras los cubos de basura a la boca de dicha callejuela… De ahí venía ese pesar contagioso e inaudible para muchos. La Garou se encaminó al lugar dando grandes trancos y, al tomar muy cerrada la vuelta en la esquina de la casa, un pedazo de su falda se desgarró contra el barandal. Ella ni siquiera lo notó. Se internó en la reducida callejuela a merced de la oscuridad y una mano proveniente de ésta le sujetó el cabello.

— Apestas a muerte— declaró el dueño de esa mano áspera y enseguida dio un tirón violento que derribó a Ilúvënis como a un muñeco de trapo.

El dolor se plantó en el cráneo de la albina aún antes de caer y golpearse la cabeza contra un basurero. Pronto comenzaría a punzarle.

— Perdón… — La palabra salió de la misma boca que hacía rato rogaba por más fuerzas, de la boca de aquel que le había cuidado las espaldas a Ilúvënis sin que ella lo supiera, de la boca de quien la había lastimado tanto esa noche como muchas otras antes. Pero en realidad no se arrepentía, la disculpa hueca era un trámite casi burlón, porque él no podía dejar que lo viera _así_, por eso el golpe bajo. Se desentendió de ella y avanzó a la salida del callejón. Para su mala suerte, ya era tarde. Un auto entró en la callecita y sus luces encendidas obligaron al sollozante nocturno a volver al abrigo de la callejuela; ahí, la mestiza se quejaba y comenzaba a incorporarse.

.-.

¿Qué recibía? Pidió ayuda de Gaia y le cayó del cielo una albina que no debía estar allí y un auto que no le dejaría salir del callejón en santa paz. Pero con todo y eso, nada significaba acerca de Gaia, sino más bien de él. No era ella la madre desatendida sino él el hijo remilgoso. Quizás no lloró con suficiente pena, tal vez aún tenía mucho qué perder y no lo había visto, probablemente la madeja de dolor que suponía su castigado cuerpo tenía más longitud para enredarse…

Tomó a Ilúvënis, con una mano le cubrió los ojos y con la otra la arrastró hasta el fondo del callejón. Quería ocultarse.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó ella forcejeando. Estaba segura de que quien la sujetaba era aquel del llanto, mas no entendía cómo era posible que la pena se hubiese borrado. No lo sabía… Esa pena continuaba ahí, sólo que sepultada en negra sombra, rotundo silencio y piel morena.

Él la obligó a agazaparse juntos tras un cubo de basura y, en una reacción poco esperada, la albina permaneció quieta y en silencio como un cómplice. Ella quería que la soltara para poder ver su rostro, aunque tal vez no lo necesitara; vagamente recordaba su olor y podía sentir sus manos hoscas en su piel…y su voz, porque él era el de la buena voz (y el que había recibido todo lo bueno siempre, cabe mencionar).

El auto pasó a una velocidad muy baja por la calle estrecha y él se tensó contra la pared, momento que la albina aprovechó para tratar de retirar la mano que le cubría los ojos. Él sabía que no debía forcejear y que lo mejor era quedarse quieto, por lo que se limitó a permanecer en su posición y esperar que la albina no hiciera nada repentino o brusco; quién sabe tal vez la sorpresa en ella al verle fuese suficiente como para mantenerla congelada. Y así sucedió.

— Deberías estar muerto— declaró la Banshea con un hilo de voz. Lo reconoció, pero estaba tan cambiado…tan lastimado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te protejo — confesó con voz grave.

— Gabriel…

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- Siempre he creído que no manejo muy bien los diálogos P:

_Galdor C._


	9. Él dominó

**Nota.-** Esto va a ser largo así que pueden huir un par de párrafos más abajo para comenzar a leer el capítulo o continuar aquí y saber por qué se llama así.

Acabé el capítulo 8 una noche, luego de lo cual me puse a pensar en el título del presente y sobre qué trataría. Tenía una idea muy clara de los sucesos pero no sabía cómo nombrarlo, por lo que antes de secarme el cerebro decidí irme a dormir. Soñé un montón de estupideces esa noche, de las cuales la mayoría no merece ser mencionada, pero hubo algo que resaltó. Me recordó un poco a "Corre, Lola, corre" porque fue como ver universos paralelos uno tras otro, "¿Qué tal si…?" o como gusten llamarle. Ocurrió 4 ó 5 veces, no sé precisar; algunos detalles permanecían o cambiaban, pero siempre vi al mismo tipo en el papel central. No era yo, definitivamente, pero tampoco Gabriel aunque tenía similitudes con él (color de cabello, tono de piel). Tenía buen porte y parecía siempre seguro. El caso es que a la última vez que lo vi lucía muy distinto: En harapos, cabizbajo y con barba de varios días; caminaba frente a una pared de ladrillos, sobre una acera gris, y mientras pasaba ante ella apareció algo escrito, borroso al principio pero luego distinguí bien las letras blancas, grandes y mayúsculas que decían "ÉL DOMINÓ". No lo leí más de una vez porque obviamente, tratándose de un sueño, no podría leerlo igual a la segunda, así que me quedé con eso y creo que entonces desperté. Lo escogí como título porque me recordó a Gabriel.

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **9.- Él dominó **

Él dominó, no con puño de hierro; rey no era, sino príncipe. A trono y corona de oro hubiese llegado, pero fue ordenado y en su lealtad a su rey agonía conoció. No se arrepiente. Vergüenza no cabe en su alma, que despedazada en ella misma no cabe.

Desearía volver a dominar, con una mirada terror ejercer, con un roce escalofríos provocar, tal como él dominó, príncipe primogénito de falso rey, que ahora ni pueblo ni reino ha de tener. Su vida consumió.

En su encomienda, leal hijo, encontrará humillación, que lo dominará como él no puede ya. Se doblega o se quiebra, de bruces deberá caer o entender, como huérfano, que el deseo de su padre lo marcó. Y a última petición de un moribundo no existe omisión.

Espera dominar, una vez más, su camino y su mundo, torcida senda sin rumbo y blanco bosque de noche tardía.

.-.-.-.

Gabriel le sostuvo la mirada a Ilúvënis, no como hermanos que se han extrañado y ni siquiera como un tipo de familia a la que uno se resignó ya; eran más que viejos conocidos, menos que rivales, pero en su relación apenas cabía esa palabra… "Relación".

— ¡Calla! — ordenó él en tono brusco y con voz grave, sepultando bajo esa palabra todos los penosos meses pasados, el dolor y la debilidad. Y si fuera por esa única y solitaria orden rabiosa Gabriel hubiese podido pasar por el mismo de siempre aunque aquello no fuese más que una pantalla frágil y delgada. Oh, pero ahí estaba su cuerpo, fiel testigo del maltrato mundano reciente. Sus heridas y sus cardenales decían algo que él no confesaba: Que la había pasado muy mal.

En la callecita estrecha y llena de baches donde la callejuela desembocaba, un auto color vino (casi negro en aquella oscuridad) avanzaba lentamente y con los vidrios abajo.

Ilúvënis hubiese podido gritar en aquel momento, ¡desobedecer la injustificable orden de Gabriel!, o patear un cubo de basura y aquel auto se hubiera detenido al instante, Billy y Leon hubieran bajado y entonces Gabriel… Gabriel, ¿qué le había hecho, después de todo? Se recordó a sí misma que _casi nada_, que de lo contrario lo hubiese condenado a muerte la última vez que se vieron…y dejó que el auto pasara de largo y ella se quedó junto a su sollozante nocturno.

El moreno no atinó a decir "Gracias" por aquel gesto de complicidad. Pasado un rato de silencio se puso de pie y evidenció su deseó por marcharse… No quería que ella lo siguiera viendo en ese estado, que guardara la imagen en su memoria. Aunque seguro ya sería tarde.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — le frenó ella.

— ¿Me preguntas por qué sigo vivo o qué hago en la ciudad? — preguntó él con tono burlón. Esa socarronería venía de nuevo a cubrir el sufrimiento que albergaba su alma, y lo hacía formidablemente.

Ilúvënis permaneció callada mientras unos hilillos de sangre resbalaban por su frente. De hecho, preguntaba por ambas cosas, pero sólo obtendría de Gabriel la misma respuesta escueta y que nada resolvía.

— Te protejo— espetó con un deje de seriedad sombría que envolvía su solemnidad—. Y lo demás no importa…por ahora.

La albina no pudo tomárselo como broma a pesar de que no encontraba el sentido a sus palabras. Sólo sabía que era verdad. Miraba en los oscuros ojos de Gabriel, en su piel morena y marcada, en cada cicatriz vieja y en sus heridas abiertas, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, de pie frente a ella, y reafirmaba la vaga credibilidad que le tenía a su hermano. Porque, de tantos lugares en el amplio mundo y luego de tantos meses, ¿qué haría él allí mintiéndole sobre algo tan poco provechoso? No tenía nada que vengar, no tenía razón para mentirle.

Comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza, quizás por causa del golpe, y el hecho de ponerse en pie se le antojó un poco riesgoso, por lo que permaneció agazapada en su lugar entretanto comenzaba a percibir que la vista se le nublaba. Aún así, con todo ello, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hermano se marchara sin más. ¡Lo había creído muerto!...aunque sin mucho pesar, cosa que en realidad no confería a su encuentro tintes casuales.

— Estuve en la aldea…—comenzó la albina tratando de retener al otro.

— ¡No quiero escucharlo! No me importa— le gritó Gabriel tajante y echó a andar hacia la calle. En su rostro se dibujaba la furia y la impotencia. Claro que le importaba. Él no pudo estar allí el día que su pueblo se extinguió, no vio a los Colmillos Plateados arrasar y no pudo morir en sus garras tratando de defender a los suyos.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Ilúvënis y una punzada palpitó en la herida de su cráneo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sangraba pero no hizo gesto alguno por limpiarse. Dirigió las manos a la pared buscado apoyo para levantarse y, al hacerlo, sintió su cabeza dar vueltas con mayor insistencia—… Gabriel. — El grito había desaparecido y era sustituido por una súplica débil.

El Garou, otrora de una tribu apócrifa, no se dignó a responder al llamado. Salió al desamparo de la calle mientras su hermana veía su silueta borrosa alejarse e intentaba seguirlo.

De una forma u otra pero Ilúvënis se puso de pie y avanzó tambaleándose junto a la pared. Entrecerraba los ojos tratando de mejorar una visibilidad que no salía de entre Borroso y Muy Borroso…y que luego pasaría a Condenadamente Borroso. Además estaban las punzadas rítmicas, tanto como el latir de su corazón, y el mareo que no daba tregua. Ya sentía las primeras gotas de sangre espesa aventurarse en la comisura de sus labios luego de haber cruzado por mitad de su frente y a la izquierda de su nariz. Gabriel se alejaba paso a paso y ella no podía permitírselo. El moreno no era un hombre que veía pasar frente a su casa cada día, no era alguien que se topaba en la iglesia los domingos, no era ni siquiera como el viejo profesor que uno se encuentra en la estación de autobuses. Era su hermano…el consentido, el mayor, el de la buena voz, al que no se le negaba nada, bla bla. Y también al que no vio desarrollarse en su adolescencia y juventud, que no vio crecer los últimos años, que ya casi no conocía. Era el extraño viejo conocido perfecto y a ella le generaba curiosidad….o quizás el golpe le había afectado más de lo que creía.

Se deslizó junto a la pared y apretó los ojos cuando la silueta de Gabriel se volvió repentinamente más borrosa, pero continuó andando a ciegas y tambaleándose. Luego el vértigo se apoderó de ella y la ineludible gravedad la azotó contra el suelo. A ese punto, la pared se había acabado. Era una enseñanza tan grande como para transmitirla a hijos y nietos: No importa tu peso o complexión, el aire nunca podrá sostenerte. Se quedó tendida ahí, bastante aturdida. Pensó en lo que Gabriel dijo y reiteró: "Te protejo". Y ¿cómo comprobarlo? Pues no moviéndose…

El hijo de Gaia que ya cruzaba la calle se volvió (sin mucho interés) al escuchar el cuerpo de Ilúvënis golpear el piso con ruido sordo. La miró un momento y se cuestionó sobre su falta de movimientos.

— Ebre— dijo con fuerza, aún disfrazando su dolor. Al no conseguir respuesta se encaminó hacia ella. No había por qué hacer un drama. Si estaba inconsciente cuidaría de ella, quizás hasta la llevaría a un sitio seguro; si no, la dejaría y que se las arreglara sola. Podía parecer débil, pero él sabía que no lo era. Oteó la calle esperando que la calma y soledad del lugar se mantuvieran y después se arrodilló junto a su hermana, la puso boca arriba y le apartó el cabello del rostro, con lo que se ensució de sangre las ásperas manos y en la blanca piel de la Banshea dejó un manchón escarlata barrido sobre su frente.

Ilúvënis se mordía la lengua y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por parecer inconsciente y lánguida, cuestión que las punzadas y el mareo le dificultaban pues a cada segundo deseaba hacer una mueca o sujetarse de algo para que el suelo dejara de moverse bajo ella.

Gabriel le revisó la herida que él mismo provocó —no con remordimiento— y su hermana menor debió morder más fuerte su lengua para no quejarse o moverse.

"¿Qué hará?" se preguntaba ella. Con algo se reserva, creía que quizás él se marcharía al fin y al cabo.

"¿Qué haré?" pensaba Gabriel a su vez "¿Me quedo con ella hasta que despierte o la llevo a algún otro sitio?".

Como no era indeciso se decantó rápidamente por una opción: La llevaría a un lugar seguro y allí la dejaría. Si despertaba a medio camino la dejaría marcharse y cada quien a su camino. Ahora, otra cuestión, ¿a dónde llevarla? Tachó a Delphi de la lista pues no podría ni acercarse a la puerta. Así pues, sin mayor dilema moral o sensaciones encontradas, resolvió dejarla en la casa de _aquel humano_ —Leon—, cosa que no molestaría a Ilúvënis. Gabriel sabía lo mucho que ella idolatraba a ese ser despreciable.

Dejó de palpar la herida de su hermana —efímeros momentos en los cuales decidió qué hacer; mal y lento estratega no era— y se inclinó sobre ella para borrar los rastros de sangre con su lengua, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta los labios. Era como un animal lamiendo las heridas de otro. Claro que para el ojo humano…morboso ojo humano…la escena tenía otros tintes muy distintos: Ella estaba inconsciente y tendida en el piso a la boca de un callejón oscuro, sangraba de un golpe en la cabeza y su falda se hallaba desgarrada; él estaba sobre ella, desnudo (cabe resaltar) pues con las prisas de transformarse en lobo la ropa era algo que ya no le importaba y… ¿Qué más se quiere? Cualquiera hubiese llamado a la policía luego de haber visto el cuadro.

Gabriel la cargó en sus brazos con muy poca delicadeza y comenzó a caminar con cautela atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento cercano.

— Con un carajo— masculló—. ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el primogénito?

"Porque naciste primero" pensó Ilúvënis para sus adentros y tuvo que luchar para no echarse a reír.

.-. Cerca de ahí .-.

— ¿Hace esto con frecuencia? — preguntó Billy tratando de no sonar socarrón.

— No— le respondió Leon, pero luego recapacitó—… No mucho.

— Oh. — A él le intrigaba. Debía proteger su albino pellejo por sabría Dios cuánto tiempo y el hecho de que no estuviera a la vista le ponía las cosas difíciles.

A esas alturas la radio había sido acallada, los vidrios estaban abajo y Kennedy no tenía pinta de querer ensañarse con el pedal del acelerador. Avanzaban por la calle como si buscaran una dirección (o una persona, dado el caso). Desafortunadamente pasaron de largo en la callejuela indicada.

Luego de un rato de seguir sin ver absolutamente a nadie a pie, Leon comenzó a pensar en tomar otras medidas; "cuáles" era una cuestioncilla aún no resuelta.

— Llamaré a la compañía— anunció Billy como leyéndole la mente.

Leon aparcó el auto junto a la banqueta y apoyó cansinamente la frente sobre el volante luego de apagar al motor. Y él, ¿a dónde podía llamar?

"A casa" se dijo a sí mismo esperanzado vagamente en que Ilúvënis hubiese ido allí. Se sacó el celular del bolsillo y marcó. Mientras esperaba (de forma inútil) que alguien contestara, le echó una mirada a Billy. Éste sostenía su celular en una mano y paseaba con desgano su dedo pulgar por sobre las teclas; no hacía más que aquello (y contemplarlo) como si nunca hubiese visto un aparato así.

— El número de Delphi es…— dijo Kennedy todavía esperando por ese "¿Bueno?" que no llegaría.

— Sé cuál es el número— le cortó Billy con la menor de las asperezas posibles. Coen pensaba… Kyle le había encargado a su guardaespaldas la seguridad de Ilúvënis, ¡y a unas cuadras de haber salido de la compañía ella se había escapado! ¿Cómo se sentiría Khalil respecto a ello? ¿Enojado, decepcionado? Él le había dado su confianza sin pensarlo, lo asignó a la misión sin considerar a otras personas…y Billy ya le estaba fallando.

Qué inconcebible.

El hombre de cabello largo y oscuro guardó su celular. Aún no daría aviso a la compañía…quizás sólo hasta peinar la ciudad.

— Sigamos buscando otro rato.

Las palabras llegaron a oídos del rubio mientras un fondo musical sonaba…

- _Beep… Beep… Beep…_ -

…y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Coen.

.-.-.-. A varias cuadras .-.-.-.

Se bamboleaban sus piernas y su mismo cuerpo al andar de Gabriel. El Garou daba grandes zancadas, trancos, sin inmutarse al pisar el áspero concreto gris de la acera; cada cuando se detenía a otear el lugar y escuchar sus ruidos. Era cuando Ilúvënis temía ser descubierta; pensaba que él la miraba y que descubriría la mentira, pero su hermano siempre echaba a andar de nuevo, con ella en sus fuertes brazos, arrullando la noche con una canción que tarareaba por lo bajo…

_Guess You Found What You Think Would Oblige Me  
Little Version Of Me To Consume You…  
I'd Give My Everything To You, Follow You Thru The Garden Of Oblivion  
If Only I Could Tell You Everything, The Little Things You'll Never Dare To Ask Me_

Ilúvënis se adormiló luego de que pasado un rato el mareo y las punzadas remitieron. Sobre su vista no sabía mucho; había conservado los ojos cerrados todo el trayecto tratando de meterse muy bien en su papel de Bella Durmiente. Ahora el bamboleo era la constante notoria, no punzadas cálidas en su cráneo ni el vals de la tierra bajo sus suelas… Paso, paso, paso… No sabía a dónde se dirigían aquellas pisadas, sólo estaba segura de que se encontraba en los brazos de Gabriel…como hacía tanto tiempo no estaba.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

Nevaba… Ahí siempre nevaba. Al norte, arriba y más arriba, el blanco predominaba por sobre lo demás.

Una chiquilla albina, de tez tan clara y deslumbrante como la nieve, estaba agazapada entre las bajas y tupidas ramas de un pinabete de tronco inclinado que casi parecía descansar apoyado en el suelo. Esperaba callada e inmóvil que su hermano no diera con ella, porque si lo hacía… No quería pensar qué ocurriría.

Algo se movió a sus espaldas, nieve cayó de las ramas y ella se giró bruscamente.

— ¡Ya te vi! — le gritó un niño de cabello negros y rebeldes avanzando hacia ella entre las ramas. No era ni un asomo patético del hombre en el que llegaría a convertirse con el paso de los años.

— ¡A que no! — respondió la pequeña con voz chillona y, acto seguido, cogió un puñado de nieve con agujas de pino y se lo lanzó al otro a la cara. Dio en el blanco y entonces echó a correr de entre las ramas. Se agazapó de nuevo tras otro árbol cercano de grueso e inclinado tronco.

— ¡Ilúvënis! — dijo el pequeño—. ¡Papá quiere que vayas a traer una cabra! ¡Ya!

No se escuchaba enfadado —no lo estaba—, más bien le divertía el hecho de poder jugar son su hermana en la nieve fuera de los límites de la aldea, donde los blancos copos permanecían intactos a no ser por alguna huella de conejo o ciervo.

— ¡Ya sé dónde estás! — anunció él con voz triunfal y siguió el corto camino de huellas que acababa de ver. Cuando fuese un poco mayor, quizás 4 ó 6 años más, ya sería un gran rastreador y podría seguirle la pista a las saigas durante kilómetros hasta hallarlas.

La chiquilla albina, de grandes y brillantes ojos azul celeste y con una sonrisa que prometía falsamente no morir nunca, corrió. Traía botines desgastados y de suelas planas que se hundían en la nieve; una falda larga, pesada, de lana y con mucho vuelo que no dejaba ver lo delgada que era ella; y una blusa gris sepultada bajo varios empalmes. Su ropa ondeaba y se estremecía cada vez que ella daba una zancada o un saltito para avanza en la nieve. Reía.

El chiquillo no se dio mucha prisa en alcanzarla; era un tanto mayor, más fuerte y rápido, con mayor resistencia…e Ilúvënis tan sólo era una pequeña, varios años menor, que apenas sabía abrocharse los cordones del calzado. Mejor hubiese sido apurarse y alcanzarla, mas él no quería terminar el juego. También reía encantado.

Yendo unos metros delante de su hermano, Ilúvënis dio un mal paso y su pierna se hundió casi completamente en la nieve. Al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor repentino en la pierna cuando los bordes ariscos de una piedra le rasgaron la falda y encontraron su tierna carne. Acababa de pisar una madriguera de conejo, la cual se encontraba bajo una roca y ésta, a su vez, bajo la nieve. De inmediato pegó un grito de dolor; aún no aprendía a lidiar con la cara amarga de la vida y su padre ni siquiera le había dado su primera bofetada.

El chiquillo de pelo alborotado y oscuro sólo se apresuró realmente al oírla gritar. No era protector con ella, pero era el hermano mayor y todavía no sabía hacer caso omiso olímpicamente del dolor de los demás.

— ¡Ilúvënis! — le dijo al llegar junto a ella—. ¿Qué pasó?

La albina no cesó de quejarse por el dolor y unas lágrimas cristalinas asomaron de sus ojos, así que el niño tuvo que averiguar (y solucionar) solo el problema ante la falta de disposición de su hermana, quien en esos momentos no era capaz más que de gimotear. Él la tomó por los brazos y la haló con fuerza para liberarla; lo logró hasta el segundo intento e Ilúvënis chilló más fuerte en ese momento pues su herida se vio acariciada por su propia falda y por los bordes de la madriguera.

— No llores— le pidió él con calma… _Tenía_ que lucir calmado, era el mayor.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No _quieeeero_! — gritó Ilúvënis pataleando la nieve y apretó los ojos en un gesto bañado de lágrimas. Cuando se quedó quieta (pero siguió llorando como la pequeña que era) su hermano le revisó la pierna y, dada su _vastísima_ experiencia con heridas, dictaminó que no sabía si era grave o no, por lo que creyó que lo mejor sería llevarla al pueblo.

— No _quieeeerooo_— gimoteó ella y se dejó caer sentada en la nieve cuando el otro le dijo que la llevaría a la aldea—. Duele mucho, ¡mucho!

Lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios formando un gesto de frustración. Aún así, él quería ser fuerte y valiente (como los guerreros de su pueblo…como su padre) y quedarse a montar guardia no era una cosa muy apreciada entre soldados bravíos. Tomó a la albina en brazos, quien poco hizo para facilitar la operación y mucho más lloró. La llevó cargando, tolerando sus quejidos sin reprocharle, hundiendo sus pies en la nieve por el peso extra.

.-. Rato después .-.

— ¡Ibelis! — gritó el niño entrando a uno de los caminos periféricos de la aldea. Ahí la nieve estaba sucia y aplastada—. ¡Ibelis! — Esperaba que ella no se hubiera marchado aún y que pudiera ayudar a Ilúvënis. No pensó en llevarla con su padre porque, por alguna razón que él no entendía, siempre la regañaba y la trataba _distinto_.

La niña había dejado de llorar a pleno pulmón, estaba más calmada y hasta se aferraba a la ropa del otro para sujetarse. Ah, claro, no se soltaba ni se bajaba para caminar por su propio pie. Ya la había cargado más de tres cuartas partes del camino, ¿qué eran unos metros más?

— ¡Ibelis! — volvió a gritar el chiquillo. Respiraba a jadeos y veía sus exhalaciones convertirse en vaho.

Un lobo que compartía el mismo camino pero en dirección opuesta, de pelaje gris y revuelto, con una herida sangrante en la mano izquierda, se detuvo unos segundos a verlos pasar con prisa. Luego él mismo siguió su senda, él y su herida —su _enfermedad_—, y se internó en el bosque.

Por supuesto que los pequeños niños poca atención le pusieron a aquel lobo por propia elección marginado, y de todas formas no importaba. Continuaron por el mismo camino de nieve estropeada, con casitas pintorescas de madera a su derecha y un cielo ominoso en sus cabezas. Al cabo de un trecho el niño dio vuelta para meterse a un camino entre las casas, poco menos que una calle, y entre los puñados amontonados de viviendas buscó la de Ibelis. Era una casa descuidad —más que la mayoría— y no siempre habitada, sólo en temporadas. El niño moreno dejó a Ilúvënis en el pequeño porche, al pie de los dos escalones que subían hasta ahí.

— ¡Ibelis! — De verdad esperaba que estuviera allí; si no, tendría que buscarla como loco por todo el pueblo y ni eso aseguraba que la encontraría. Podría ya estar a leguas de distancia. Para su suerte ella no había partido a causa de las constantes y fuertes nevadas de toda la última semana, así que abrió la puerta de su casita y salió aún antes de que el niño pudiera tocar o gritar de nuevo su nombre.

La mujer en cuestión era un poco mayor, aunque bastante le faltaba para caminar hacia su tumba. Su cabello era desaliñado, largo y de un gris tan claro que en días soleados pasaba por blanco.

— Gabriel— se sorprendió—, ¿qué pasó?

No hubo tiempo para que él respondiera. Ilúvënis se hizo notar por su llanto y la mujer vio de inmediato la sangre en su pierna; se acercó a ella para revisarla y la niña dejó de llorar, casi en automático, y alzó los brazos hacia su tía, quien no se dignó en cargarla sino que se arrodilló a su lado.

La mujer de grisáceo cabello y pálida tez exhaló una exclamación ahogada al ver la larga herida, casi en línea recta, sobre la piel de Ilúvënis. No era profunda, pero sí grande. Esta vez sí la tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa para vendarla.

El niño se disponía a seguirlas cuando escuchó el quejido de la madera bajo unos pasos y una mano infinitamente pesada se posó en su hombro. Era su padre, un hombre de cabellos negros y largos en los que apenas asomaban unas canas, era muy alto, moreno y de ojos negros como grietas hacia el fondo de la tierra.

— Ven, hijo mío, deseo mostrarte algo.

— Pero Ilúvënis…

— Ebre estará bien— le interrumpió con voz paciente y templada, casi condescendiente. Luego lo giró y lo alejó de ahí.

Gabriel entendió muy en el fondo algo que con el tiempo sería innegable: A su padre no le importaba mucho Ilúvë…perdón, "Ebre". Sin embargo, no rumió mucho el pensamiento por causa de varias razones: Aún era pequeño, nunca había tenido (ni tendría) demasiada inteligencia emocional, el apego a su hermana comenzaba muy lentamente a decaer y, además, su padre quería enseñarle algo. Por regla general no había desperdicio en lo que le enseñaba, ni siquiera en cosas como la Letanía, ese código de ética que entre otras cosas cita: "No soportarás que tu pueblo atienda tu enfermedad".

.-.-.-. Fin del Flash-back .-.-.-.

Pero ella ya no se consideraba una Garou en toda la extensión de la palabra (o así lo sentía Gabriel) así que la Letanía no aplicaba. Igual y siempre había sido una sarta de tonterías para todos ellos, tan simbólicas como incumplibles algunas. Después de todo no eran hijos de Gaia como ellos gustaban decir, creer y sentir. Eran algo muy distinto…

Gabriel se detuvo en una esquina a inspeccionar el tráfico y los peatones… Inexistentes. Sólo se veían las luces de unos autos a dos cuadras de ahí, en una calle más concurrida. Inconscientemente agradeció no encontrarse en un lugar como DF o New York y siguió andando. Al bajar la banqueta y golpear su pie descalzo la calle hizo despertar a la albina, quien lo escuchó canturrear aún la misma canción…

_Do You Really Know Me? I Might Be A God  
Show Me That You Care And Have A Cry  
How Do You See Me?... As The One?  
Can You See My Blood When I'm Bleeding  
How Can You Love This Exile, And How Could I Desire You  
When My Pain Is My Pain And Yours Is Too_

Era una voz tranquilizadora y familiar, Ilúvënis debía admitir eso. Y lo hubiera dejado cargarla hasta el fin del mundo sólo por los viejos tiempos y porque era él. Pero intuía que no la llevaba al fin del mundo, que iba a otra parte. No sabía a dónde, así que lo dejó caminar más, aunque fuese por otros minutos.

Y lo escuchó tararear más, con esa voz que quedaba para cantante amateur, motivador, narrador y dictador. Lo escuchó en sus oídos, mente y corazón, con un ritmo más lento y dulce al de la canción original.

Y eso la dominó.

_Burning Feathers, Not An Angel. Heaven's Closed, Hell's Sold Out  
So I Walk On The Earth, Behind The Curtains, Hidden From Everyone, Until I Find A New Life To Ruin Again._

Leon estaría preocupado, ella lo sabía, pero cuando Gabriel la cargó sobre su hombro para brincar la barda de atrás de la casa de Kennedy, ella se tranquilizó (si es que alguna vez estuvo asustada). Ahora sabía a dónde la llevaba…aunque todavía no averiguaba qué haría para retenerlo y quizás comprobar su palabra —_Te protejo_—. ¿Fingiría una convulsión, un paro…hipo? ¿Qué haría con él? Quería hablarle, que él le explicara y entender, pero actuando como bella durmiente no lograría mucha charla. Quizás tendría que herir su orgullo…como ponerse a escupir en el mar (o siquiera eso pensaba ello).

Gabriel avanzó el estrecho tramo que separaba al barandal de la casa y llegó hasta la puerta de la cochera, puso su mano áspera sobre el pomo metálico e Ilúvënis, que aún era cargada en su hombro cual muñeco de trapo, sólo escuchó el sonido de algo al romperse, el pomo al dejarlo caer al piso y el empujón que dio su hermano a la puerta para abrirla.

Entraron a la oscuridad de la cochera vacía y la siguiente puerta no tuvo que ser violada pues se hallaba sin cerrojo. Desembocaron en la sala y el moreno alto se vio tentado a dejar a Ilúvënis en el sofá, pero luego recapacitó que acababa de dejar inservible la puerta de la cochera, a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Se decidió a subir las escaleras y dejarla en una habitación.

A medio trayecto Ilúvënis estuvo a punto de perder el Oscar y protestar… Era como si su hermano conociera la casa y supiera dónde dejar su falsamente inconsciente cuerpo. Le daba escalofríos…y al mismo tiempo quería preguntárselo a Gabriel. ¿Había estado antes en casa de Leon? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Irrumpieron en la habitación de Kennedy y Gabriel no contuvo la mueca de asco. Olía tanto a él, la cama, las cortinas, el suelo, el ropero, hasta el pomo de la puerta…

"Hazlo rápido" se dijo a sí mismo y avanzó para depositar a Ilúvënis en la cama. Prefería mil veces el olor a muerte de ella que el de humano de Leon.

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse —_misión cumplida, Gab_o—, a caminar de nuevo en callejones y a perderse en la noche, pero sintió una mano aferrar la suya. Se volvió hacia la cama y encontró a una albina muy consciente.

"Maldita mentirosa" pensó con rabia e indignación.

Se zafó del delicado agarre de ella con un movimiento brusco y echó a andar. En el acto, Ilúvënis lo siguió vociferando.

— ¡Alex murió! ¡Todo el pueblo se condenó con él! ¿Por qué sigues vivo? ¿Cómo es que no los defendiste hasta la muerte? ¡No estuviste ahí! ¿Verdad? No estuviste y no peleaste, Gabriel… ¿Te rendiste? ¿Huiste?

El Garou trató de hacer oídos sordos mientras caminaba por el pasillo y luego bajaba las escaleras…

— ¿Por qué? ¡Contesta!

…Parecían tan largas. Y ella le reclamaba casi como si lo hiciera Samara; por algo eran sangre una de la otra.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Dímelo! Dime la verdad. ¿No crees que la merezco? — exigió su hermana tras sus pasos—. ¡¿Por qué viniste aquí justo ahora?!

Gabriel bajó el último escalón con todavía mucho temple y dignidad. No se había girado una sola vez y a sus preguntas no daba respuesta alguna. Únicamente le faltaba llegar a la puerta de la cochera, salir de ésta y entrar al mundo a perderse; así, sencillo, sin disputas familiares ni peleas a gritos. Le azotaría la puerta en la cara a su hermana y asunto arreglado.

Pero no… No pudo. Le era imposible dejarla hablarle de esa manera. Era él quien debía reprocharle, quien tenía todo el derecho de pegarle una bófeta, quien podía exigir. Se giró hacia su hermana, quien estaba a sus altura justa por causa de los escalones, y procedió a decir muchas cosas que tal vez debió callar o que quizás ya se habían echado a perder dentro de él y era muy tarde para sacarlas.

— ¡No he venido de ninguna parte y en ningún momento! ¡Seguirte es lo único que he hecho por meses! ¡Seguirte bajo lluvia, seguirte bajo el sol, en medio del bosque, en la ciudad! ¡No voy a ninguna parte, no lo he hecho hace mucho! Sólo te sigo… ¡Sólo te protejo!

— Pero si nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas, Gabriel.

— En eso te equivocas— sentenció él con voz grave y se acercó a ella subiendo un escalón. A su vez, Ilúvënis retrocedió—. No creas que lo hago porque quiero… Yo hubiese deseado morir con mi pueblo, bajo mi cielo, junto a mi padre, pero él me ordenó que cuidara de ti.

Ilúvënis hizo un gesto incrédulo y acusatorio entornando los ojos.

— Mentira… ¿Por qué mientes _así_? — le preguntó murmurando lento. Tantas bajezas disponibles y Gabriel había elegido usar la imagen poco creíble de un Alex preocupado, compasivo. ¿Es que no había encontrado otra barbaridad menos ofensiva para justificarse?

— Hablo verdad, pero quizás sea que no lo creas.

— Si no es mentira, entonces, ¿por qué te veo hasta ahora? ¡Meses han pasado desde que condené a Alex!... ¿O es que te lo ordenó hace poco, desde _ese otro lado_? — hizo burla la albina, tan encantada de reírse en la difunta calavera de su progenitor. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a reír mucho. Apenas vio la mueca furiosa de su hermano y sintió que otra vez le tiraba de los cabellos. En una reacción incontrolable trató de dar un paso atrás para escapar del alcance del Garou, no obstante, ahí yacía otro peldaño, que golpeó su talón y de inmediato ella trastabilló.

Gabriel no soltó los blancos mechones que sostenía en su mano izquierda y, de serle posible, los hubiera arrancado con crueldad, pero la figura que la albina mancillaba le había ordenado mantener la integridad de ella impecable.

— Si tras todos esos meses no me notaste— habló el mayor con un tono de enojo contenido— es que poco aprendiste sobre cazar y ser cazado. Nuestro padre fue un excelente maestro— le dijo elevando el tono— pero tú… tú…

Y la frase del millón, casi la misma que dijera Samara.

—…tú eres mala alumna. Nunca entendiste nada de lo que decía o creía.

Ilúvënis tuvo ganas de gritar indignada —de decir que era ella el fantasma sin voz, que era el primer candidato a sacrificio de sangre, que era la última persona en la fila, que era quien apartaban al frío— pero jugar más con el enojo de Gabriel era cosa de vida o muerte, muy independientemente de que él debiera protegerla o no. Lanzaba bolas de papel al retrato de un padre, pionero, maestro, ídolo y difunto. Más valía dejar de arrancarle hojas al cuaderno. Sentía el borde de los escalones clavarse indiferentemente en su espalda y la figura de su hermano inclinada sobre ella. Era hora de dejar de pincharle el orgullo, quizás, Gabriel ya había permanecido mucho tiempo ahí. Volátil como estaba no despejaría muchas dudas.

— Nunca me interesó mucho comprenderlo. Había años y razas entre ambos, más que superficiales diferencias— dijo con cautela. Su voz revelaba un tono por demás ensayado, casi natural en un periodo de su vida: La voz de una sierva dócil.

Gabriel la soltó de mala gana y se irguió. Aunque solía ser sagaz y perspicaz, no entendía mucho (o no quería entender) de razas, edades y diferencias de opinión, pero sabía bastante de órdenes y castigos, con lo que tuvo que hacerse nota mental de no tocarle un solo cabello a su hermana (literalmente) a no ser estrictamente necesario. La albina se llevó las manos a su adolorido cráneo, donde la herida amenazaba con volver a palpitar, y se sentó en el escalón con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Decidida estaba a no jugar más con el espinoso orgullo del Garou mayor.

Extrañamente, Gabriel no se retiró del lugar, remilgó de la oportunidad y se sentó también en la escalera; dio un suspiro quedo dispuesto a contener un poco toda la indignación y el enojo por el bien de su hermana, por todo el bien que él pudo hacerle y que evitó hacía tantos años.

Una idea pasó lánguidamente por la lupina cabeza de Gabriel, como si no pudiera asimilarla o como si no quisiera dejarla correr libre en los pasadizos de su mente.

"Sería más fácil protegerla…si pudiera estar más cerca de ella siempre, sin tener que ocultarme tan bien".

— ¿Dónde está el humano? — espetó Gabriel.

— No lo sé. Buscándome, seguro— le respondió levantando la cabeza—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— No sé. Quizás quiera verlo, decirle algo, quizás lo espere aquí… Tal vez me quede en _este lugar_. — Su voz era cínica y una sonrisa torcida inundó sus labios cuando terminó de hablar. Él e Ilúvënis se miraron.

Ella creía comprender…y temía.

Un claxon elevó un llamado anónimo en la calle, luego otro, ambos justo enfrente de la casa.

La sonrisa de Gabriel, llena de dientes, se ensanchó más.

— Prometo no matarlo.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

A esa tierna y frágil edad Gabriel no había matado nada más grande o fuerte que una lechuza. Poco distaba de ser un crío, uno que aún se emocionaba cuando papá iba a mostrarle algo _interesante_.

Caminaban ambos ya a las afueras del pueblo, rumbo al este, por una vereda estrecha llena de huellas de lobo. Poco más adelante se alzaba un puñado de árboles robustos y secos en medio de un terreno más o menos despejado, el cual era bordeado por postes de madera gruesa y alambre. Ahí había unas cabras, domesticadas por supuesto, que buscaban repecho junto a los árboles y en una covacha al lado de estos.

Padre e hijo saltaron la cerca y se aproximaron a las entumidas cabras.

Los animales permanecieron quietos y a la expectativa, esperando ser alimentados pero desconfiando del olor a lobo. En realidad no había mucha comida para darles y no se les alimentaba con regularidad. De todas formas ninguna cabra duraba mucho. Siempre había que traer _más_.

— Escoge una. La que tú quieras, Gabriel— dijo el padre deteniéndose a varios metros de las cabras.

El chiquillo se lo pensó un momento, aunque no sabiendo la trascendencia de su elección.

— Ésa— y señaló una que reposaba con el lomo contra un tronco. Apenas hubo cerrado la boca su padre ya le tenía un cuchillo para que lo tomara.

— Mátala.

Por supuesto que no era una orden que se repitiera dos veces y Gabriel no era el tipo de niño que cuestionaba a su padre (y líder del pack, cabe mencionar). El pequeño dudaba, claro, pero era incapaz de exaltarse o demostrar miedo.

— ¿Cómo? — atinó a decir en un murmullo y tomó el cuchillo; las manos le temblaban.

— Degüéllala.

.-.-.-. Fin del Flash-back .-.-.-.

— Si no está allí…entonces sí llamaremos a la compañía.

Billy tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y atrapado entre sus dedos se hallaba su celular. Estaba listo para llamar a Kyle, asumir culpas y pedir perdón…en caso de que Ilúvënis no se encontrara en casa del rubio.

Leon dio dos bocinazos al detenerse frente a la casa para llamar la atención de la albina por si estaba ahí dentro.

Sí lo estaba, y alguien más también.

Kennedy y Billy bajaron del coche y con pasos largos avanzaron a la puerta de la casa. A medio camino Leon ya tenía la llave de la puerta entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Entraron y el primero en gritar el nombre de la albina fue el dueño del lugar. Para su buena fortuna no hubo que desgastar muchas cuerdas bucales. Ilúvënis estaba ahí en el pasillo a oscuras y ya caminaba rumbo a la puerta. Aún así Leon no se calmó, se apresuró en llegar hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me preocupaste.

Era como si regañara a una chiquilla de ocho años.

— Leon…necesito que veas algo… "alguien" — se corrigió con la mayor seriedad posible.

Había que mirar al lobo a los ojos y no sentirse oveja.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí? — le preguntó en voz baja y juntando las cejas.

— Hay un devorador de corrupción…

La voz llegó desde la sala… No: De las escaleras… Tan clara y tan grave que Billy dio un respingo al oírla.

—…un hijo de Gaia, hay un lobo aquí…— prosiguió la voz.

Tanto Coen como Leon desenfundaron y avanzaron con paso lento por el pasillo, desoyendo la aclaración de Ilúvënis: "Bajen esas cosas, que él no ha venido a hacer daño".

—…un soldado y un guerrero, un protector de la Madre Gaia en tu propia casa, humano…— continuaba despreocupadamente la voz —. Soy Garou. Tú ya me conoces—dijo Gabriel cuando Leon asomó del pasillo—. Soy lo que tú no eres.

Kennedy apuntó a la cabeza del moreno, pero algo en él logró intimidarlo. No era ni por asomo el hecho de que estuviese como Dios lo había traído al mundo ni tampoco el brillo no sobrenatural en su mirada. Era por ver su pecho desnudo subir ante cada respiración, sentir su mirada serena clavarse en sus esmeraldas y percibir la eternidad de su mueca burlona. Era el verlo ahí vivo.

Poco faltó para poner la presión necesaria en el gatillo y

- _¡Bang!_ -

hola y adiós Gabriel. Pero, ¿dispararía contra un fantasma?

Las manos le temblaron ligeramente sólo de recordar los fuertes que erran esos monstruos y lo cerca que encontraba ahora de uno de ellos.

— Dejen eso— advirtió por segunda vez la mestiza y con toda la naturalidad del mundo se atravesó en la mirada del cañón.

Billy no dudó en bajar su arma (aunque no la guardó) porque el hombre sentado en las escaleras no lograba más que parecerle vagamente familiar. Lo conocía, sí. En efecto, lo había visto en videos y leído sobre él en informes de la Delphi, pero en aquellos meses Gabriel era otro. El Padre Tiempo había hecho estragos en su ser.

Mientras tanto, con toda la desfachatez posible, el Garou de mérito permanecía sentado en la escalera, con un codo apoyado en la rodilla y su mentón descansando en la palma de la mano; se encontraba encorvado, e igual de torcida que su columna era su sonrisa; el labio partido no le quitaba puntos a su mueca, tampoco el cabello sucio, más rojizo en las puntas, ni las manchas o las heridas en su rostro. Gabriel tenía cierto aire inherente, aunque fuese en aquel momento sólo su mejor pantalla, brisa que dejó el huracán. Pero era innegable que algo de su viejo Yo continuaba ahí.

— Leon— llamó Ilúvënis con un deje suplicante—… Bájala.

La mirada recelosa en Kennedy no se pudo ocultar, mas no era para al albina, de eso nada, sino para el moreno alto semi-oculto tras la figura esbelta de ella. Al fin bajó su arma.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Billy al aire. No se dirigió a nadie en particular.

— Mi hermano… Gabriel— respondió con simpleza la Banshea.

¡Ah, claro! ¡Pero si ahora lo recordaba!... Había tratado de matarla… De inmediato el guardaespaldas volvió a alzar el arma. Un mecanismo regulaba esa acción, un resorte invisible que se alarmaba ante situaciones peculiares como esa.

— Apártate— rugió Coen y, esta vez, sí se dirigía a alguien en específico. El corto historial de Gabriel en Delphi no le dejaba mucho margen para ser amable.

Gabriel era un hombre-lobo.

Por inercia, solidaridad, sexto sentido o quizás sólo porque tenía ganas, Leon volvió a señalar la piel del Garou con la penetrante mirada del ojo oscuro y frío al final de su arma. Salvaba la silueta de Ilúvënis por unos centímetros. La chica hizo un gesto incrédulo con las cejas (casi parecía frustración) y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Tendría acaso que repetir su petición de que bajaran las armas?

Impulsado por otro de esos resortes invisible, tan comunes en seres _racionales_, Gabriel se puso de pie en el acto. Le apuntaban a él, pero su hermana estaba en medio indispuesta a quitarse y su padre había dicho "Protégela". Dudaba que el rubio pudiese lastimar a Ilúvënis, pero al otro sujeto no lo conocía.

— ¿Quién es el _incivilizado_, humano? — dijo Gabriel con voz profunda y parsimoniosa.

— Basta— exigió la desoída albina. Sin embargo, Gabriel ya se hallaba de pie y por más que ella hablara los otros no bajarían la guardia. La virtual altura del moreno sobre las escaleras era aliciente para apuntar alto, a la cabeza, salvando la silueta de ella.

— ¿Por qué te escondes con tus miedos tras tus armas? Yo he venido desnudo y desarmado… Y no a pelear— completó el soldado de Gaia. Pero era obvio que no gozaba de mucha credibilidad, ni siquiera de simpatía.

— Por favor, escúchenlo— pidió la mestiza, mero complemento circunstancial, perchero en medio de la escena—. Es importante.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, Gabriel! — vociferó Kennedy poniendo poca atención en realidad al _ella_ cuando Gabriel bajó un escalón.

Pero es que en verdad al Garou no le gustaba la escena. Las armas desenfundadas no le atemorizaban, pero a fin de cuentas eran una amenaza. No iba a dejar que su hermana estuviera en un riesgo fácilmente evitable.

— ¡Ya basta!

Rápidamente Billy se adelantó un paso confiando en que Leon le cubría y estiró un brazo hacia la albina para jalarla hacia ellos y quitarla de en medio.

— ¡No! — se quejó ella dando un paso atrás, fuera del alcance del Billy y más cerca del Garou. ¿Es que era tan difícil escuchar? Si ella pudo dar un minuto a Gabriel, ¿por qué no podían ellos darle un segundo? ¡Ellos no habían vivido en carne propia el abuso, ellos no se acurrucaban en un rincón a la sombra de un hermano!

Pero es que ellos tampoco habían escuchado el llanto del Garou.

— ¡No la toques, humano! — advirtió el moreno mirando a Billy con enojo. Su vida hubiese dado por proteger a Ilúvënis de un ataque irreal, no inminente, porque en un lugar de su mente una idea cruel se gestaba, como un tumor creciendo y desprendiendo sus células malignas, dañándolo a él mismo. Hubiese dado su vida protegiéndola…porque de esa forma acabaría el martirio, no habría encomienda si moría cumpliéndola, si aceptaba alojar una bala en su corazón y a cambio sacaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Lo habría hecho sin dudar aunque él mismo no comprendiese la doble razón de sus actos. Sin embargo, Ilúvënis lo libró de su fácil salvación. No iba a ser posible que dejara a su hermano —su recién reencontrado y vivo hermano— morir ante pequeñas diferencias de opinión. Claro que no lo pensó así, la idea sólo llegó a su mente…e intentó llevarse su cuerpo.

La oscuridad.

Recordó que allí todo era tan reconfortante que la idea de una pelea se antojaba utópica, dificilísima de realizar. Sin gritos, sin plomo. Quizás lo rumió demasiado o el reciente llanto melancólico de Gabriel la había dejado predispuesta a querer hundirse en la oscuridad, pero la cuestión es que comenzó a desaparecer. En el sentido literal y poco retórico sus dedos se deshicieron, consumiéndose involuntariamente en un humo negro, juguetón como el del cigarro y que desaparecía a menos de cuarenta centímetros del punto de origen.

Gabriel fue el primero en notar la expresión afectada de Leon, quien le había quitado los ojos de encima un segundo para mirar a Ilúvënis y ya no los había retirado de ella. La veía consumirse y no lo creía; podía mirar a través del lugar donde habían estado las yemas de sus dedos.

— ¿Ilú? — pronunció en voz baja e incrédula, manteniéndola la expresión boba. Incluso bajó un poco la pistola sin darse cuenta. La impresión era demasiado fuerte como para controlarse.

De forma bastante recíproca Ilúvënis ignoró su llamado y dejó a la oscuridad arrastrarla sin poner resistencia. De todas formas no podía hacerlo, se sentía débil y adormilada y se preparaba para dejarse caer en un lugar oscuro sobre una cama de arena húmeda y un almohadón suave de telarañas. Era todo lo que quería. No más gritos ni protestas, nada de plomo e intransigencias.

— Leon… ¿lo ves? — preguntó Billy sorprendido. Nunca había visto algo así. No se comparaba, algo tan simple y ligeramente embelesador, ni con los monstruos más aterradores que él hubiese combatido.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera comenzar a reírse de las expresiones estúpidas de ese par de humanos, le echó un vistazo a las muñecas de su hermana y él mismo adoptó la expresión. Ya no había manos que ver allí y el Garou sabía que eso, aunado a los hilillos oscuros que se desprendían de los muñones, significaba no muy buenas noticias. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ella si estaba en otro plano? Bastante complicado era ya tener que perseguirla por un solo mundo.

— ¡Ebre, regresa! — le gritó el Garou mayor y sin pedir consentimiento a los humano se acercó a su hermana.

Con todo y el desconcierto, el instinto de Billy logró salir a flote. Una bala con su nombre atravesó la carne del moreno en la zona del hombro. Hey, lo que no salió a flote fue la puntería.

Gabriel no renegó de ello. Sintió su piel y su músculo arder de dolor y una mueca fue inexorable. No obstante, había recibido muchas heridas peores a largo de sus años; conocía distintos tipos de dolor, no siendo el físico el que más se resentía, y estaba consciente de que no hubiese podido evitarlo. Ese balazo era obligatorio. Billy o Leon, cualquiera de los dos, no lo hubieran dejado acercarse a Ilúvënis sin apretar el gatillo por lo menos una vez, ni aunque Gabriel fuese el mago Merlín y hubiera dicho que sabía qué pasaba con la albina y que podía frenar esa transmutación que la estaba desapareciendo.

_Tuvo_ que disparar.

Leon, que quería a Ilúvënis y (muy probablemente) odiaba a su hermano, fue más benevolente. No disparó una sola vez. ¡Ganas no le faltaban! Sin embargo, su posición no le ayudaba y el cuerpo de Ilúvënis le estorbaba.

— ¡Regresa! — repitió Gabriel al tiempo que se tomaba el adolorido hombro descuidadamente—. ¡Sola te perderás!

Olvidándose un poco de sí mismo, tal como había aprendido a hacer últimamente, aceptó el riesgo de tomar a la mestiza los hombros para zarandearla. Quizás el precio de ello sería otra bala. Kennedy tuvo ese reflejó, el de regalarle al moreno una bala que quedase atrapada en su cráneo, pero se vio obligado a detenerse viendo que Ilúvënis regresaba a tierra.

Al albina sintió el zarandeo devolverla a la tosca realidad y la oscuridad rechazó violentamente las partes de su cuerpo que se habían introducido en ella. Esto último fue doloroso. Fue como si un animal de grandes fauces dentadas hubiese tratado de tragar enteras sus manos pero, a medio camino en la garganta, se hubiera arrepentido y las hubiese escupido. Sintió aquellas sedosas telarañas cortarle e inclusive había delgados hilos de sangre en sus manos.

Girándola con poca delicadeza para poder mirarla a los ojos sin dejar pasar un segundo más, Gabriel le preguntó exaltado:

— ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? ¡Pudiste perderte ahí!

— No es verdad. Es mi hogar y Sa…

"Samara dijo que no podría perderme" es lo que estuvo a punto de pronunciar la albina. Gracias al cielo Gabriel tuvo la exactitud para interrumpirla antes de que mencionara el nombre de la mujer.

— Paria— dijo el Garou con voz compasiva y a la vez desdeñosa—, tú no tienes hogar.

Y esa fue la gota capaz de derramar el vaso. Leon no aguantaría más, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se aproximó a ambos hermanos con intenciones indescifrables (al menos para Billy, quien observaba la escena cada vez más convencido de que quería regresar con Kyle pero que debía quedarse y hacer un buen trabajo) y aprovechando la momentánea distracción de Gabriel con Ilúvënis le pegó en un costado de la cara con la culata de su pistola.

La mestiza se asustó, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, y Gabriel también fue abordado por la sorpresa. El hermano mayor cayó el piso e ingratamente su destino fue golpear el borde del primer escalón con su hombro derecho, el herido.

Un rubio muy dispuesto a portarse incivilizado se acercó al Garou justo en el momento en que se escuchó el timbre la puerta, pero eso no lo detuvo. Hoy sería un mal anfitrión.

— Retira lo que dijiste— exigió vociferando y le dio una patada en el estómago.

Gabriel no le regaló una mueca de dolor ante ello, más bien sonrió descaradamente.

Otra vez volvió a sonar el timbre y Billy se dio cuenta de quién llamaba a la puerta.

"El gato está en el tejado" recordó "y el salmón está en el horno". Cosa más estúpida; si no fuese agente le daría risa.

Entonces Coen desapareció de escena. Antes de abrir la puerta se aseguró de decir su frase correspondiente (El gato está en el tejado) y de escuchar la contestación correcta (y el salón está en el horno).

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó el hombre en el porche; era un agente de Delphi, naturalmente—. Escuchamos un disparo.

— _¡Que lo retires!_ — se escuchó de dentro de la casa.

— Nada que no podamos manejar— contestó Billy serenamente.

— ¿Dónde está Blanca Nieves? No la vimos entrar con ustedes.

— Ella está aquí. Entró…por detrás— completó rezando por no ser atrapado en una mentira.

— Correcto… Estaremos por aquí por si nos necesitan.

Billy agradeció y volvió al interior de la casa pero para sus adentros pensaba dos cosas: "Iluso" e "Incompetente". Cuando regresó a escena Gabriel continuaba en el piso (aunque sonriendo) e Ilúvënis se interponía entre él y Kennedy.

— De una buena vez, ¡escúchalo! — pidió ella desconsoladamente.

— Quiero que se vaya de aquí.

— Gabriel, por favor, díselo ya— sugirió la albina.

— ¿Cómo, si él no quiere escuchar? — contestó el moreno sosteniendo eternamente su pantalla de burla hueca. El hombro le sangraba con parsimonia, sangre espesa y oscura brotando de la herida, pero su sonrisa no se marchitaba, era un gesto lleno de dientes blancos y peligrosos que moriría luego de perder la Luna su resplandor; además, le transmitía a Leon un mensaje codificado: No podía humillarlo y mucho menos hacer que lo demostrara. Podían estar en el territorio del humano y éste tener todo a su ventaja mas el Garou nunca sería abatido, porque siempre habría algo de sangre en sus venas o pelo en su cuerpo que recordara la verdad evidente: Que él era Garou y el humano no. Siempre serían diferentes, de mundos y paradigmas aparte, así que Gabriel debía percibir el dolor que le provocaba Leon como algo fuera de liga, mal calibrado. Al menos así creía el moreno que _debería_ ser.

— ¿Por qué lo proteges? — preguntó Billy a Ilúvënis.

— ¡Porque él haría lo mismo por mí! — exclamó ella contenta de que le hubiesen preguntado. En verdad no podía hablar mucho sobre la encomienda de Gabriel (aunque tampoco callar tanto) porque eso sólo le correspondía a él. Esos no eran chismes como para platicar a medio barrio.

— ¡Bah! Ilúvënis, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? — espetó Leon.

— Porque lo conozco mejor que tú.

Antes de otra réplica, mucho antes de otro ataque o exclamación escéptica, Ilúvënis se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

— Por favor, no puedo decírtelo yo, así que escúchalo.

En un acto de naturaleza incomprensible y razones turbias, a los pies de Leon Scott, ella rogó de rodillas por su hermano, aquél que no daría un centavo por ella en condiciones normales. Tan extraordinaria era la situación que el mismo Gabriel se vio sorprendido, qué decir del rubio.

— Por favor, Leon, por favor— pidió aferrándose a las perneras de su pantalón y mirándolo desde abajo. Humillándose consiguió tocar el corazón de Kennedy más rápido que con cualquier otro método concebible, aunque en realidad poco trabajo le costó puesto que era sierva y la humillación y sumisión se encontraban las primeras líneas de la carta.

Kennedy no consideró que a ella poco le importaba arrodillarse y rogar en presencia de su hermano, que tenía sus motivos para hacerlo y mucho menos que frente a quien se postraba era él, en cuyo caso la humillación no surtía efecto. No estaba de bruces ante un desconocido, su padre, un enemigo o el mismo Gabriel; era él, Leon, quien la quería y jamás había podido verla como sierva.

— Levántate.

— Sólo si prometes escuchar.

Y él escuchó.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

El cuchillo aún temblaba en su mano y dentro de la garganta del animal que poco a poco se despegaba de la vida. La sangre corría por sus dedos, por sus muñecas y caía en la nieve contrastando colores y temperaturas.

— Si creces— le dijo su padre—, si vives lo suficiente y creces, si sigues por la senda del guerrero…tendrás que hacer esto muchas veces, pero en tus manos no habrá armas, matarás con tus garras y colmillos una vez la furia te halla tocado por primera ocasión; y no serán animales lo que ante ti se desplome, Gabriel, serán humanos… Y pensarás que no son tan diferentes de ti o de mí, de cualquiera que hayas conocido, pero lo son. Tendrás que mirarlos a los ojos al morir y saber que has hecho lo correcto, por ti, por tu raza, por Gaia.

En la nieve ensangrentada la cabra dejaba sus huellas de lucha, sus últimas patadas en contra de un niño que se convertiría en un monstruo vicioso y fanático, tanto como los humanos corruptos que despreciaría. Solo que el Dios de este niño no se llamaría Dinero o Poder, Vanidad o Avaricia.

— Y los escucharás rogar por sus vidas si tienen oportunidad, pero, si tú la tienes antes, no los dejarás. Tendrás la obligación y satisfacción de borrar del mundo la corrupción y harás correr sangre como jamás has visto; te mancharás de ella y la lluvia del mundo hará que se desprenda.

El cierzo sopló en Gabriel, frío y cruel, al tiempo que sentía la sangre sobre sus manos templarse y las palabras de su padre penetraban en su Alma irascible inflándola y marcándola.

— Siempre haz lo que eres y no te lamentes de lo que hagas, porque en el arrepentimiento hay error; si piensas que te has equivocado es porque no crees en tus motivos; recuerda la Letanía y respétala, Gabriel, es nuestro código de ética.

La cabra bramó en una última despedida agónica y las manos de Gabriel dejaron de temblar. Fijó su mirada en los muertos ojos oscuros del animal y no se preguntó "¿Qué he hecho?" o siquiera "¿Por qué lo hice?" — nunca filosofaría ni cuestionaría deliberadamente a su padre— sino que elevó la vista hacia el hombre puesto de pie cerca de él y renunció a su herencia aún no dada y a su reino inexistente, condenándose a una eternidad mortal de esclavitud.

— Sí, padre.

Ése era su Dios.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

— Tengo una encomienda— dijo Gabriel con solemnidad escueta—. Mi padre me ordenó algo antes de que nos separáramos y tengo que cumplirlo. No importa si tú, humano, lo apruebas o no. Mi razón de estar aquí no es para consultarte; mi razón es Ebre. Porque mi obligación para con mi padre es protegerla a ella.

Leon prestaba atención al moreno con creciente incredulidad, ansioso por replicar y en cada ocasión conteniéndose al ver la mirada suplicante de la albina, quien le pedía enmudecida que escuchara.

— He seguido sus pasos tras días oscuros y claros, por lugares que conoces y también por algunos que no imaginas. No me importa lo que pienses sobre eso, pero el problema es que ahora ella se ha detenido aquí, donde estás tú, y también yo debo detenerme.

"No te pido posada, no quiero de ti techo, comida o lástima— declaró el Garou con voz pausada y terminante—. Quiero que sepas que me verás en las sombras y me escucharás tras tu puerta, porque estaré donde esté Ebre, y si te lo digo sólo es por consideración hacia ella. Nada más.

"No esperes peticiones y, si te anima, he de decirte que tampoco esperes un ataque de mi parte.

Leon respingó ante un muy mal _déjà vu_

_si te anima_

y perdió el temple que había sostenido hasta entonces.

— ¿Exactamente— preguntó Kennedy frotándose la sien con ansiedad— cuánto dura tu "encomienda"?

Gabriel lo miró con sorna, flequillos oscuros cayendo sobre su frente y apenas ya unas gotas de sangre saliendo de la herida de su hombro.

— Como puede acabar mañana— contestó—, puede acabar dentro de medio siglo. No sé. No he tenido tiempo de consultar un Oráculo.

A Leon no le sonó a broma, cambió de mano la tarea de frotarse la sien y miró a Ilúvënis con extrañeza.

— Dice la verdad. No me ha dado razón para pensar que miente. Creo en él— dijo la albina.

— Y yo creo en ti, pero no sé si creerle a él— replicó Kennedy.

— Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. Te lo he dicho. No espero nada de ti— habló irritantemente el Garou moreno. En verdad Gabriel hacía que la tarea de tolerarlo fuese monumentalmente más difícil y olímpicamente más necesaria. De por sí no era alguien agradable o simpático y se esforzaba mucho en no serlo.

— Como sea— suspiró—. Ya sabes que no me importa… Me voy.

En su lupina persona asomaron todas las intenciones de irse, cosa que hizo a Leon y Billy intercambiar miradas.

— No huirá— dijo Ilúvënis serenamente adivinando el pensamiento de los hombres—. No tiene a dónde hacerlo ni por qué, pero sí razones para quedarse.

Así pues Gabriel no fue detenido; la sombra que era caminó atravesando la sala hacia el lugar por donde había venido.

— Esa herida en su hombro…— comenzó a decir Coen en voz baja, mas la mestiza lo detuvo con una sola palabra.

— Letanía— dijo clara y simplemente.

Habiendo escuchado eso Gabriel se detuvo al otro lado del umbral de la cochera.

— ¿Aún…recuerdas eso?

Ilúvënis se humedeció los labios antes de contestar y no lo hizo con un Sí o un No, sino demostrándolo.

— "No soportarás que tu pueblo atienda tu enfermedad"… Y no sólo eso: recuerdo todo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me enseñaron el código a punta de vara aunque ni siquiera fuese un Garou completo.

— Ja, es cierto— convino él.

El silencio siguiente se tornó pesado, tan denso que expulsó al Garou del lugar sin el más mínimo ruido. Se fue por donde llegó y en peor estado del que se había encontrado en toda la noche. Por esa ocasión sería incluso capaz de violar la encomienda de su padre: Se alejaría de Ilúvënis para poder entonces tumbarse en la tierra y llorar en soledad.

.-.-.-.

Él dominó, él es Gabriel, aunque muchos nombres conoce su piel: entre hombres Quentin Blake, Ceniza Ardiente ante guerreros, Hijo Amado para uno, Cabrón Ególatra para el resto; es el vástago pródigo y la negra oveja del rebaño, que en agonía febril se ha incinerado. Lleva el lastre de su padre, memoria viva empecinada en no caer y lobo con piel de cordero dentado.

El príncipe que a sus tierras renunció, sin embargo, no caerá, pues no hay en el mundo lugar para él, para sus pies, para su rostro; no encontrará charco que reciba su piel ni hueco en que acomode su pie; caminará Gabriel hasta el final del disco jalado por el lastre, espalda recta, mentón arriba y paso firme.

El lastre también es su orgullo, pedazo de su alma canceroso, viscosa obsesión con la que pega su ser y cada parte del camino que debe recoger. Quizás termine envuelto en sí mismo, ahogado por una ominosa idea caprichosa, pero no renegará puesto que su padre se lo enseñó.

Éste es ahora Gabriel, como no pudo de otra forma ser.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- "Broken" es de Sonata Arctica, por su pollo.

Y yo me pregunto: ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedirle Alex a Ilúvënis? ¿Que limpiara su cuarto, hiciera la tarea, lavara los platos, partiera leña, trajera una cabra…? Me decidí por la cabra y luego surgió la pequeña enseñanza para el niño Gabriel.

_Galdor C._


	10. Sobre reflexión

**Nota.-** Créditos a Encarta y Larousse por las definiciones de "reflexión" :P

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **10.- Sobre reflexión**

Parecía ser que la noche se había retrasado para todos los que se hallaban bajo ese techo. La noche común, donde dormir es la especialidad del día y el silencio se impone con autoritarismo repentino, no parecía querer pedir posada, huía quizás de los olores a muerte, lobo, desconfianza e incertidumbre.

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis yacía apoyada en el marco de la ventana (aquella que se atoraba al tratar de cerrarla), miraba a través del cristal y se preguntaba cuánto más podría callar y por qué.

"No hablaré sobre Samara… No aún y mientras pueda evitarlo" pensó.

— ¿Qué fue eso de allá abajo? — preguntó Leon a sus espaldas y tomó una de sus manos para frotar sus dedos, ahora tan corpóreos y tangibles; imposible imaginarlos desmaterializándose.

— ¿En verdad quieres oír un cuento de hadas donde los niños son comidos por monstruos? — le dijo ella con un toque humorístico. En realidad le complacía aquello ya que podría evitar temas relacionados directamente con sus familiares.

Leon asintió con indecisión. Prefería que el leñador hiciera su entrada triunfal en el último minuto y con su hacha descuartizara al malvado lobo, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No siempre se consigue el final feliz.

— Quiero contarte entonces sobre las Bansheas, lo que son, lo que hacen… Será una historia larga.

Espantando al sueño y retrasando más la llegada de esa noche confortable Leon asintió de nuevo y prestó oídos a cada palabra de la albina.

.-.-.-.

A unos metros de la habitación de Leon, atravesando la gruesa y celosa pared silenciosa, estaba Billy Coen, uno de esos personajes que (si bien no tienen constantes dilemas existenciales) no dejan de preguntarse, de dudar, de rumiar… De reflexionar.

Porque la reflexión es un círculo vicioso imparable que termina exactamente donde empieza, sólo que a cada vuelta está arrastrando lastres diferentes (menos o más, eso depende). La reflexión es darle vueltas a un asunto, acribillarlo bajo la fría ética y parcharlo cariñosamente con nuestra particular moral; consiste en engullir entera una idea para luego escupirla o mascarla; es un aro dentado imposible de parar que arrastra consigo nuestros peores y mejores momentos atravesándolos con sus puntas.

Y en Billy, por su puesto, la reflexión no era distinta.

Estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama acompañado por la silenciosa oscuridad y la ridículamente impotente luz de su celular, que comenzó a extinguirse de improvisto.

Había estado a punto de llamarle a su jefe, pero entonces rumió la idea, las palabras que le diría y resolvió dejar el móvil por la paz y ponerlo en el buró de al lado a que su minúscula luminosidad muriera.

Otra vez estaba en completa oscuridad, casi hermética. Le daba vueltas a su engranaje dentado, el infinito círculo de la reflexión, y se percataba de la invisible unión de las partes del aro, ese alfa-omega… Era Khalil, inevitablemente era ese hombre. Coen no lo negaba, era consciente de que muchos aspectos de su vida estaban en función de Kyle; el más reciente era su razón de existir en ese preciso punto del amplio universo. Aún así le seguía dando vueltas al asunto —a pesar de que ya conocía su alfa-omega— y se removió inquieto en la cama pensando mil maneras de contarle lo ocurrido esa noche (la escapada de Ilúvënis y el encuentro con Gabriel, entre otras cosas de índole más sobrenatural) pero de alguna forma siempre se obligaba a darle otra vuelta al engrane —"la última y nos vamos" — para agregar una palabra o quitar un gesto, para hacer memoria de nuevo y omitir un detalle, para pensar y olvidar.

Sin embargo, al final, como muchas veces sucede al reflexionar, tiró todo a la basura y se quedó justo como había empezado: Sin saber exactamente qué decirle y cómo decírselo a Kyle. Billy no se mortificó por ello a un punto álgido, sino que hizo lo que la mayoría: Esperó al siguiente amanecer; ello no resolvería el problema pero le daría una tabla rasa para hacer más garabatos.

.-.-.-.

La reflexión también es como un cubo rubik, con la variante de que aquí no se trata de acomodar cada color en una sola cara, no. El punto es poner cada cuadro donde nos guste y plazca, donde _queramos_. Y aquí viene la dificultad oculta: No podemos debatir con nosotros mismo qué es rojo o qué es verde, simplemente lo sabemos, pero lo que queremos…eso no lo sabe ni cada uno de nosotros.

Esa noche Ilúvënis jugaba con el provocador de frustraciones multicolor pero, no contenta con ello, también se atrevía a intentar armar un rompecabezas: Le hablaba a Leon sobre las Bansheas pero en el fondo pensaba otros asuntos un tanto diferentes.

_Te fuiste porque había problemas y ahora…¡ahora hay una guerra! ¿Por qué quedarse?_

— Muchas son casi albinas, aunque también las hay de cabello negro. Y no es cierto lo que dicen las historias, no vamos por ahí todo el día llorando de tristeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué los lamentos? — rió Leon.

— Son ecos, nada más. Y ¿sabes?, la Banshea se alimenta de dolor, sí, peor no de quien se lleva, sino de los familiares. No somos asesinas. Se trata de dar paz al enfermo o al herido y a cambio se toma el alimento de quienes lloran su partida.

— ¿Pueden llevarse a cualquiera?

— Sólo a los que están marcados.

— Oh, ahora somos como ganado. Y el hombre es el ser insensible…

— No seas bobo. La marca es un halo sobre su cabeza, no una pinta roja en el lomo. Son personas quizás destinadas a morir pronto, aunque la Banshea es quien decide si toma o no el encargo de darles paz.

…_¡ahora hay una guerra!_

"Guerra…".

Por un segundo se sumió en silencio deseando que alguien fuese capaz de darle paz, que no fuese ella la Banshea que veía halos y que ojala pudiera arrojar el rubik contra la pared y partir en dos la pieza que ahora intentaba encajar, peligrosamente, en una vida. Sin embargo volvió a dominarse y continuó hablando de hadas, le contó anécdotas a Leon disfrazadas de cuentos y recordó sucesos como si hubiera sido ella la espectadora. Todo se sentía superficialmente llevadero, a su pesar, pues en realidad no ponía atención en lo que decía; su corazón era el encargado en aquellos momentos de pensar.

El corazón, el motor del cuerpo que para echar a andar la reflexión es más potente que la cabeza. Nos hablan de amor sobre el corazón, de pasión y de rítmicos latidos, no obstante, es una poderosa maquinaria cuya fuerza no puede detenerse. Con él, en Ilúvënis, los engranajes con forma de bocas de lobo se pusieron en marcha y, al igual que muchos Garou y Bansheas, no esperaría al siguiente amanecer para una conclusión. Que la maquinaria girara hasta detenerse sola, avanzadas las horas y los segundos, y que la respuesta brotara eterna del aro infinito.

_¿Por qué quedarse?_

Ilúvënis continuó con su rubik y con su rompecabezas.

.-.-.-.

Reflexión… El diccionario lo define como "Actividad mental en que el pensamiento se vuelve sobre sí mismo", "Meditar, pensar", "Considerar nueva o detenidamente algo", "Advertencia o consejo con que alguien intenta persuadir o convencer a otra persona"…

Mil maneras podría haber de llamarle, sin embargo, encerrado bajo un cielo sin estrellas y atado con cadenas invisibles, para Gabriel la reflexión no era más que el círculo infinito que lo arrastraba. Él no lo ponía en marcha, de eso nada, no era lobo de pensamiento crítico pero, de vez en cuando, el freno flaqueaba y la bola de nieve caía cuesta abajo, creciendo con cada vuelta. A él no le gustaba; complicarse no figuraba en su lista de cosas por hacer. Para su pesar la reflexión era un paso obligado ya que de alguna manera era muy inteligente —aunque no brillante—; se veía orillado a recordar ciertas cosas, rememorar palabras de su padre y traer a la mente reminiscencias de eventos decisivos.

Como sucedía con muchas cosas últimamente, aquello le dolía en demasía.

Le hería reflexionar, pensar qué hubiera pasado de haber dicho No alguna vez a su padre,

"Estaría muerto" pensó.

tomado otro camino distinto

"Sería libre".

o qué hubiera pasado de no haber nacido Ilúvënis.

"No estaría yo aquí".

En cierta medida le atribuía la culpa a Samara pues era madre de Ilúvënis y por un tiempo ejerció fuerte influencia en Alex. Era tan fácil como culpar a la primera Banshea por haber existido o al padre de Alex por haberlo educado como lo hizo. Cielo Santo, Gabriel podía hasta echarle la culpa al Creador.

No le importaba tanto en realidad —todos eran culpables menos él— pero la reflexión cruel lo empujaba a empuñar una daga y querer sacar respuestas de los intestinos del resto del mundo.

Se sentó en silencio con las orejas erguidas hacia el cielo contemplando la negrura que para él no era otra cosa que un manchón de tinta y un horrible intento de arte que contaminaba la verdadera belleza detrás: Las estrellas, diamantes y zafiros pendientes en la nada haciendo compañía a la Luna, que en la ciudad se veía tan desvaída e insignificante.

Gabriel estaba seguro de ser el único en kilómetros a la redonda que le concedía unos segundos siquiera a Selene, porque aquella era su amada Luna, la que había mostrado toda su reluciente superficie cuando él nació. De verdad la amaba —tan lejana, ominosa e intocable— pues en muchas circunstancias era el freno, la traba que detenía su reflexión a fuerza de embelesamiento. Perderse en su fulgor (por más apagado que pareciera en la ciudad) y observar su parsimoniosa marcha por el firmamento detenían toda otra noción en Gabriel y lo liberaban de la tortuosa reflexión.

El Garou se lamió los bigotes y luego emitió una suerte de aullido lastimero que al instante acalló apenado. No merecía la Luna un sonido tan malo. Preferible callar.

Todo le dolía empezando por su alma y terminando en su hombro, el cual se lamió descuidadamente para después echarse junto a la fría reja metálica a tratar de dormir.

Por supuesto el sueño no llegó pronto.

.-.-.-.

Reflexión… Madre de ideas que levantan pueblos y derrumban naciones, ignorada cuestión entre los ciegos rebaños de gente, provocadora de jaquecas y constructora de decisiones, noble y mal-pagado oficio voluntario.

Para un hombre como Albert Wesker la reflexión se daba casi de forma natural, le salía del corazón (por decirlo así) porque tenía el tiempo, la paciencia y el temple. Yacía sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, sobre la esquina del cual había puesto los pies —llevaba las botas negras de la compañía—. Aproximadamente unas diecinueve carpetas estaban desparramadas sobre el mueble con singular descuido y otra más la tenía entre sus manos. Uno tras otro había examinado los reportes con detenimiento; el que seguía era siempre más raquítico que el anterior, pero a Wesker no le sorprendía

_El objetivo fue avistado por última vez en_

pues sabía que no solían sobrevivir los testigos presenciales de la cacería de Ilúvënis

_A las 20:34 hrs se reportó a la policía local que una albina fue_

y ni siquiera los que sobrevivían eran capaces de dar un reporte decente o de pronunciar palabras coherentes

_4 agentes murieron en asignación de la misión 988225 a las 2:06 hrs en la ciudad de_

por lo que los cuarenta y cinco minutos que Albert llevaba ahí no parecían dar frutos.

_El estado de ambos agentes se diagnostica como demencia severa, aunque sin aparente caus…_

- _blam_ -

Arrojó la última carpeta sobre el resto. Bajó los pies del escritorio con parsimonia y se frotó distraídamente la zona de la nariz donde los lentes se apoyan… Oh, sus lentes; los buscó en derredor y al no divisarlos comenzó a levantar las carpetas. Ahí debajo estaban. No le importaba revolver los reportes, claro que no; eran sólo copias, pero si las cosas salían como deseaba sería él quien se encargaría de escribir dichos reportes. No es que le emocionara el apasionante mundo del papeleo y la burocracia, al contrario, deseaba salir a campo y deseaba también cazar a cierta mestiza de pellejo blanco.

Se levantó y salió del lugar con la misma calma que asemejaba una seguridad de que el mundo pudiera rodar con o sin él. Y en verdad así era, pero lo que Wesker pensaba era que él podía rodar con o sin el mundo.

.-.-.-.

El cuerpo de Ilúvënis permanecía sosegado en la cama, sereno como el viento de una medianoche densa, inmóvil como el cadáver pálido que era y quieto como un cachorro adormilado, pero su mente… Su mente era ya incapaz de dominarse, volvía al mismo tópico una y otra vez dando vueltas sobre lo mismo. El círculo vicioso aún no se detenía y no lo haría hasta llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Leon estaba a su lado, cuerpo apacible al igual que ella (aunque la albina sospechaba que él sí descansaba). No más plática propia de bestiarios ni cejas arqueadas por datos, más que curiosos, inconcebibles. A él no le molestaba escuchar y ella no se limitaba al explicar, mas ambos estaban cansados y lo sabían.

Pero la mestiza no podía descansar, no sin una respuesta.

_¿Por qué quedarse?_

— Leon— murmuró ella—… Leon, ¿estás despierto?

Creía ya tener su respuesta.

— _Mmmh_…— El sonido que de Leon emergió parecía dejar muy en claro que no se hallaba bien despierto.

— Quiero decirte algo. Es importante.

Con la intención de atraerlo un poco más hacia la vigilia ella pasó su mano por las facciones del rubio, por su pómulo, su sien y su cenizo cabello. Él separó apenas los párpados.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué me fui? —preguntó de lleno la albina.

Kennedy no debió rebuscar mucho en su mente para dar con la respuesta.

— Por todos los problemas— contestó desperezándose y, viendo que el tópico tenía jugo para exprimir, se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama. Ésa era su pose para cuentos de hadas y pláticas escabrosas de media noche, donde el relato dura bastante y hay que tomar una posición que no te jale al sueño inmediatamente.

— No— replicó Ilúvënis decepcionándolo de forma profunda, casi hiriéndolo—. Si me hubiera ido por los problemas, si hubiese huido de ello, no estaría aquí…ni ahora ni nunca. Hay guerra, y ése es un gran problema… Leon, me fui porque creía que era incapaz de afrontar los problemas. Pero ahora sé que puedo con ellos y tú mereces que lo intente… Por eso regresé, por eso me quedo contigo.

Ante un rato de silencio Leon sonrió; hubiese esperado más divagación pero de nuevo se admiraba con la asertividad de Ilúvënis y se complacía con su sinceridad —porque él confiaba en ella—. Le pasó una mano por los níveos cabellos y se inclinó a besarle la frente.

— Gracias por escogerme.

.-.-.-.

Hay cosas que en realidad, y cueste lo que cueste creerlo, no necesitan reflexión —el cariño, la confianza, el amor— porque menos es mejor y todos los detalles que el rubik o el aro puedan agregar están de más. Hay ciertas cuestiones que son mejores yermas.

Y otras que son mejores añejadas.

.-.-.-.

La mujer de tez pálida se detuvo al abrigo del granado, cuya sombra fundida con la demás oscuridad se proyectó en pos de ella. Miraba con recelo la casa erguida frente a ella sabiendo que no era objeto de reflexión por parte de ninguno de los habitantes del lugar. Ninguna mente allí dentro mencionaba su nombre —"Samara" — y ningún pensamiento la contenía. Era ignorada incluso por su propia hija no deseada.

Ante tan situación no podía olvidar el hecho que desde hacía años venía agobiándola: La gente ya no creía en ellas y las Bansheas se estaban extinguiendo, muriendo de hambre.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- Sobre esto del final y de Samara, esperen más para el siguiente capítulo.

_Galdor C._


	11. Sin una idea

**Nota.-** Okas, sobre el título de este capítulo la historia es corta: No tenía idea de cómo nombrarlo.

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **11.- Sin una idea**

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

Sin una idea del por qué… Así lo había hecho Samara. Hasta ella podía ser alcanzada por el escabroso miedo, reflejo suavizado de lo que su ser provocaba en el mortal común, o por la desesperación profunda, sensación sobrecogedora. Pero a fin de cuentas, lo hecho, hecho estaba; lo que no tenía era una idea del por qué. Miles de razones a favor de su acto existían, y otras tantas miles en contra, pero ninguna amoldaba en su situación. Para ella no había un por qué, pero aunque se lamentara décadas por esa acción tomada sin fundamentos, ya la había llevado a cabo.

Sin vuelta atrás, querida.

Yacía aún tendida sobre la sábana manchada de sangre, tan cansada que ni siquiera era capaz de buscar una posición más cómoda o recuperar la compostura. Le dolía todo, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo; la garganta desgarrada por tanto gritar y sus entrañas torturadas por el paso de una pequeña bestia mitad hada mitad lobo…bestia que odiaba…cuya vida perdonó esa noche.

La puerta se desemparejó lentamente y una fría ráfaga de viento entró para intentar amedrentar la llama del quinqué. Al interior del rústico cuarto unos ojos asomaron y el destello delator de una daga afilada alarmó a Samara.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó el dueño de aquellos ojos oscuros y de aquella daga sedienta; no entró aún, permaneció fuera tolerando el clima que en su espalda se ensañaba y el viento que le revolvía los cabellos.

— _No está_— le respondió la Banshea con los dientes apretados y sorprendiéndose al notar que su voz sonaba cansada.

— Dijiste que no lo querías, Sam— replicó el hombre haciendo girar la daga en su mano con impaciencia.

— Y no _la_ quiero— dijo ella—. Ni la querré… Pero Ibelis se la ha llevado ya.

La daga dejó de bailar con ansiedad y el hombre frente a la puerta chascó la lengua decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con simpleza.

Samara le dedicó una mirada extraña, casi insegura, tan impropia de ella, y moviendo la cabeza le respondió: — No lo sé.

Y casi dos décadas después seguiría sin saberlo, aunque daría las gracias por haber tomado esa decisión.

.-.-.-. Fin del Flash-back.-.-.-.

Ahora Samara tenía una idea, no del por qué le había perdonado la vida a Ilúvënis, sino del qué podía hacer con dicha vida. El punto no era reunirla con Leon y que fueran felices por siempre jamás, de eso nada; esperaba que Kennedy fuese un tropezón en el camino y de ahí a terminar de subir la cuesta. Cabe mencionar que siendo Banshea la paciencia no le faltaba, aunque había algo que la alentaba darse prisa: El hecho de estarse extinguiendo por falta de fans. Sí, por eso mismo, porque es más fácil chuparle el dolor y drenarle la aflicción a alguien cuando cree que estás ahí y eres real, más aún cuando sabe para qué estás ahí.

La gente solía creer y saber, en tiempos en los que Samara era joven o aún no nacía y se hablaba de posesiones, males de ojo y encantamientos como menú del día, cuando la _ingenuidad_ cubría al mundo en un velo blanco y frágil, antes de que la ciencia llegara a barrer de los corazones de los hombres terrores infundados e ilógicos (aunque existentes), cuando las suertes de las razas antiguas y su popularidad aún no se definían ni se echaban a la suerte… Entonces el noble oficio de la Banshea era ejercido con tranquilidad y solemnidad: Daban paz a los moribundos y retiraban el dolor del pecho de sus allegados… Y vivían, las Bansheas vivían y caminaban con los muertos. Podían llenar su estómago con comida mundana y mantener su cuerpo, ese recipiente forrado de piel, pero lo que en verdad valía —lo que les deba su longevidad y su magia— era su alma, que alimentaban con dolor.

Sin embargo, alguien decidió arrojar los dados y las Bansheas no se beneficiaron de ello. El mundo comenzó a darles la espalda y a bañar en popularidad otras razas más agraciadas. ¿Quién no ha oído la palabra "Vampiro", "Bruja" o "Dragón"? ¿Quién no ha escuchado sobre hombres-lobo alguna vez? ¿Pero dónde quedaron las Erinias, las Anfisbenas o los Wargos? ¿Dónde están las Bansheas del mundo?

El hombre, el mayor generador de chismes de continente a continente, de década a década, se encargó de favorecer a algunas razas en base a prejuicios y de relegar a otras porque no le entretenía su historia. Incluso inventó razas; por Dios, un hombre de las nieves, ¿quién ha visto semejante estupidez?

A pesar de la falta de atención recibida por esa masa enorme y estúpida que tanto creció a lo largo de los siglos, algunas razas no se hubieran inmutado. A los Vampiros no les importaría un poco de anonimato, el imponente y elegante Grifo no dejaría de comer si no se hablara de él, los Garou nos caerían arrodillados en desesperación ante el desinterés humano —más bien ante la falta de guerra porque, por muy nobles que se pintaran, las feroces y cruentas batallas eran el alimento de su alma—. Pero en cambio los Aluxes no serían capaces de cometer las mismas travesuras, las Brujas de hacer los mismos conjuros, los demonios de viajar entre tantos mundos o las Bansheas si quiera de alimentarse.

Pero era lo que estaba pasando, a lo que Samara intentaba sobrevivir y de lo que trataba de sacar adelante a su hija (por más mala madre que pudiera parecer o ser).

.-.-.-.

Sin una idea de qué esperaba estando allí, se armó de valor para tocar a la puerta impulsado por una razón invisible y lleno de sentimientos confusos. Quería comprobar el rumor, saber que ella estaba ahí y que él ya no se encontraba solo, pero al verla a ella y descubrir que había vuelto…¿qué haría? ¿Cómo sentirse? No sabía si estar enojado por su partida inesperada o agradecer su reciente llegada.

Tocó.

Sea lo que fuere que iba a pasar ya lo descubriría en un rato más.

Como el gato de Schrödinger se definirían al abrirse la puerta. ¿Gato muerto o gato vivo? ¿Vivo o muerto? ¿Gozo o enojo? ¿Y quién iba a abrir la tapa de la caja opaca? ¿La misma Ilúvënis?

Tocó de nuevo con algo de nerviosismo pues percibía la espera más larga de lo que en realidad era. El silencio del interior de la casa no le recriminaba su temprana hora de visita sino que hacía a Desesperación trepar por sus tobillos intentando alcanzar su pecho.

— ¡Leon! — gritó luego de haber tocado por tercera vez. Era como si no hubiese nadie en casa o no quisieran abrirle… Era la mañana siguiente de una desvelada con muchos sobresaltos.

— ¡Leon! ¿Estás en casa? — insistió.

Al no ver resultado alguno se decidió por intentar girar la perilla. Nada perdía…y al fin y al cabo nada consiguió: estaba cerrado; el pomo no cedió bajo su mano y del interior de la casa nadie pareció acudir.

A pesar de ello no se dio por vencido. No dejaría a la duda corroerlo, no se iría del lugar hasta estar seguro de una cosa: Que Ilúvënis había vuelto o que todo era un rumor falso.

Tocó a la puerta por enésima vez dudando de que alguien abriera pero, en cada contacto de sus nudillos con la madera, más convencido de que quería una respuesta.

— ¡¡Leon!! — gritó exasperado y su súplica al final tuvo repuesta.

La puerta se abrió con una parsimonia torturante, sin embargo, y para el desconsuelo del joven que afuera aguardaba, asomó el cañón de un arma. Instintivamente alzó las manos con las palmas abiertas.

— Soy yo — dijo.

— Dame tu nombre — pidió desde dentro una voz grave que no correspondía a la de Kennedy, mucho menos a la de la mestiza.

— Soy…

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra sílaba, de dentro de escucharon pasos presurosos y alguien dijo:

— _¡A un lado!_ — Era una voz familiar y que el visitante deseaba oír.

El cañón del arma se tambaleó en su posición y el joven apostado sobre el felpudo dio un paso largo para ocultarse a un lado del umbral.

— _¿A dónde vas? _— preguntó la voz grave y, acto seguido, se oyó un pequeño forcejeo.

— _Quiero verlo_ — se escuchó desde dentro y luego la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Alguien bufó con resignación y una albina desaliñada asomó del umbral; sus ojos azul cielo fueron atrapados por la mirada aqua del joven visitante, a quien no se le concedió segundo alguno para reaccionar o saber cómo sentirse. Ilúvënis se acercó hasta él y lo atrapó en un abrazo sofocante.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí — le dijo ella sin apartarse.

— Yo no creo aún que tú estés aquí — replicó él—. Te fuiste tan de pronto, por tanto tiempo y sin despedirte.

Procurando no ser grosero a pesar de descubrirse a sí mismo un poco sentido terminó el abrazo con delicadeza.

— ¿Crees que lo planeé? — preguntó la albina con tono suave y sin recriminaciones —. No tuve tiempo de nada.

— Siempre hay tiempo — contradijo el joven con tristeza bajando la mirada —. Al menos para decir _Adiós_.

Sí, se había definido. Algo de dolor contra ella albergaba su corazón, no obstante, el rencor volátil que circulaba por su sistema no duraría mucho, apenas unos segundos, porque la gratitud era más grande y podía más y porque Ilúvënis no le permitiría enfadarse. Algo en él había cazado la atención y el cariño de la Banshea desde la primera que lo vio y por ello le levantó el mentón con suavidad y le apartó del rostro unos mechones castaño-rojizos. El joven sintió una especie de déjà vu y un escalofrío lo recorrió sacudiéndole del cuerpo el rencor que hubiese podido llegar a albergar.

— Ya te he dicho que no me gusta verte triste.

Billy observaba con desinterés la escena, poco menos que enternecido. Después de todo, el muchacho los había despertado a él y a su arma.

.-.-.-.

Leon se levantó algo confundido. Sin Ilúvënis a su lado en la cama era fácil pensar que todo había sido un largo sueño. Bajó las escaleras descalzo y le reconfortó oír plática proveniente de la cocina. Recargado en el marco se hallaba Billy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; ya no portaba un arma, sino una simple taza de café.

— Tienes visitas — declaró al tiempo que con la cabeza señalaba al interior de la concina.

Leon no se preguntó quién sería, sino cómo no se había despertado con su llegada. Respuesta: El cansancio. El olor a café lo recibió al entrar en la cocina, también la imagen de un par de amigos platicando animadamente. Un suspiro de alivio silencioso salió de su pecho al tiempo que Ilúvënis se giró hacia él para ofrecerle café; luego de aceptar, ella continuó hablando con el joven visitante.

—…y entonces me quitaron el yeso. Eso fue cono hace tres meses — terminó de relatar el joven y por fin se dignó a dirigirle una mirada a Kennedy y saludar —. Hola, Leon — dijo con esa confianza que rayaba la desfachatez.

— ¿No deberías ir a clases? — preguntó el rubio con cierto tono burlón y acusador.

— Es temprano, aún alcanzo a llegar— le contestó el visitante mientras consultaba su reloj—. Y en ese caso… ¿No deberías ir tú a trabajar?

Sí… La desfachatez.

— Vale, entonces supongo que también es temprano para mí— dijo y luego le dio un sorbo a su café. Por encima del borde azul de la taza, antes de que se perdiera tras ella, Leon alcanzó a ver el gesto que le regalaba el joven: Una sonrisa, limpia y alegre, tan diferente a los gestos que ostentó a la partida de Ilúvënis…

Había sido difícil para él aceptarlo todo, la liberación de Wesker y la repentina huida de la mestiza, entre otras cosas. Por aquellos días sus vivos ojos azul-verdes habían visto muchos horizontes grises. ¿Cómo es que ella, que era su amiga, no se había despedido?

Y había llorado y había gritado

_¿Se fue? ¿Pero qué dices, Leon? ¿Cómo que huyó?_

sin poder o querer comprender la realidad que ante su joven alma se presentaba

_¿Por qué no luchó? ¡Ella debió pelear!_

y aún así, luego de tantas recriminaciones iniciales y de sentir la frustración besar su rostro,

_¡No debió dejarte!... ¿Por qué Ilúvënis se fue?_

yacía ahí en la cocina de la casa, con una taza de café entre las manos, una sonrisa colgada en el rostro y una amiga estimada sentada a su lado.

Le era difícil a Leon creerse la escena porque el joven lucía tan despreocupado y en paz con el mundo (y con Ilúvënis). Luego de tantos meses mostraba una concepción distinta de lo que pasaba, no se quejaba, no preguntaba "¿Por qué?" con patética insistencia. Y vaya que Kennedy lo había visto triste, lo cual por su puesto hizo que su angustia se multiplicara, es decir, no sólo debió luchar con su propia preocupación sino también ayudar a mitigar la del joven de mirada aqua.

— Debo ir a la compañía— pronunció Billy sin salir de su usual gesto serio pero sí sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento— a hablar con Kyle…en persona—agregó dando un poco de énfasis.

— Pues supongo que iremos todos. Yo debo trabajar…— A ese punto Coen trató de interrumpir para contradecir eso, pero Kennedy no se lo permitió—… Sé cómo fue lo que acordamos, pero no dejaré de trabajar mientras pueda… Ilúvënis no puede quedarse sola y conozco a alguien que debe asistir a clases— dijo por último dirigiendo una mirada al joven visitante (quien ni se dio por enterado).

— ¿En tu auto? — preguntó Coen como para confirmar.

— Pues también hay dos bicicletas en la cochera.

Ambos se sonrieron.

.-.-.-. Delphi .-.-.-.

Sin una idea de qué estaba por pasar… Así se hallaba Kyle Khalil, ese hombre rígido y compulsivo que lideraba una compañía provista de alter-ego, ese ser apasionado por la perfección y envuelto en un aura de temple que parecía incorruptible. No le agobiaba, sin embargo, su ignorancia. ¿Hay alguna manera de que algo que no sabemos nos mortifique?

Yacía tras un escritorio, sentado en su trono de piel, coronado por un invisible aro llamado Obsesión que como aureola bordeaba su cabeza y su mente, haciéndola repasar la misma idea infinita: Ilúvënis. Leía sus expedientes, veía videos, escuchaba testimonios, revisaba distintas fuentes… Y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Incluso ya esperaba alguna llamada o visita de Coen.

A ese respecto (Ilúvënis) Kyle era sumamente parecido a otro hombre que tiempo atrás trabajó en la misma Delphi, sólo que ahora había cambiado de bando: Albert Wesker. Kyle nunca había planteado esa comparación en su mente y, sin embargo, mucho conocía de Wesker. En una época el rubio llegó a ser la adquisición más importante y reciente de Kyle, quien por haber visto sus aptitudes y particularidades decidió concederle una oportunidad. Wesker fue la admiración y desagrado de muchos (particularmente estos últimos quienes le conocían), pero también fue un experimento fallido.

"Debí mandar que le cortaran la cabeza" comentó Kyle a Billy en alguna ocasión sonando como la reina lunática de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Eso hubiese ahorrado algunos problemas. Las traiciones de Wesker y la bajeza de haberse aliado con Acteck resultaron en demasía insultantes para Khalil; y él no se preguntaba "¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?" sino que, reprochándose, el cuestionamiento era "¿Cómo no lo vi venir?". No tenía una idea de las respuestas, pero sí de lo que quería hacer: Ganar esa guerra y, si tenía la oportunidad —vaya que la buscaría—, encerraría de nuevo a Wesker en Planta 11, esta vez para siempre, sin compasión, sin tercera oportunidad y como una especie de venganza irónica.

— ¡Señor! — gritó una voz aproximándose a su oficina. Era la secretaria, complemento circunstancial de menos valor que un peón y que, al parecer, no conocía los intercomunicadores puesto que se plantó en el umbral de la oficina para darle un aviso con voz exaltada. Quizás era algo importante —. ¡Están aquí!

Sí: Era importante.

Kyle controló el fuerte impulso de saltar del sillón como resorte y en cambio sólo dirigió una mirada al reloj del escritorio, luego al suyo de pulsera. Era demasiado temprano aún para que se presentaran.

— ¿A qué hora llegaron? —preguntó mientras guardaba los expedientes de Ilúvënis en un cajón bajo llave y se acomodaba la corbata.

— Justo hace un momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

La secretaria, una adorable muñequita de 1.55 de altura y carácter blando, tuvo el error de sentirse intimidad por el porte de su jefe y responder una tontería.

— Es qué…llegaron temprano.

Kyle se detuvo en seco a mitad de lo que estaba haciendo (ponerse el saco) y dirigió a la mujer una mirada exasperada y carente de paciencia.

— Eso lo noto. Lo que pregunté fue _¿Por qué?_

— Pues yo…— No lo sabía y más le valía callar; los ojos azul-grisáceos de Kyle se lo sugerían con fría insistencia.

El de cabello castaño se hizo la nota mental de, más tarde, cuando tuviese tiempo, mandar traer otra secretaria, una más competente y menos boba. La reacción no era exagerada ni inusual; tenía muy poca paciencia para las secretarias y demás personal de bajo rango. Lo que daría porque Billy estuviese allí; con él siempre era más fácil ignorar los deslices del personal de escritorio y no tomar en cuenta su poco compromiso, porque aparentemente no sabían dónde estaban: En Delphi, una _gran_ compañía, una compañía con futuro. Y si la secretaria conociese a Coen también rogaría por tenerlo allí ya que él siempre lograba suavizar un poco el mal genio de Khalil.

El frío Rey salió disparado del lugar sin dignarse a regalarle una mirada o palabra más a la secretaria. Alguien importante esperaba y perder el tiempo no era tolerable.

.-.-.-.

Kennedy conducía, Billy iba en el asiento del copiloto e Ilúvënis atrás acompañada por un pelirrojo de encantadores ojos aqua.

A dos cuadras de haber salido de la casa comenzó a sonar el celular del rubio, éste contestó y la voz preocupada de una chica le dijo:

— _¿Está Steve ahí contigo?_

— Hola, buenos días, Claire. ¿Cómo estás? — habló Kennedy con un tono socarrón sonriendo.

— _Lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy preocupada por él. ¿Lo has visto hoy?_

— Está aquí conmigo. Vamos para Delphi. Te lo paso. — Tendió el teléfono sobre el hombro y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo dijo: — Es para ti.

Él lo tomó y contestó.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Dónde te metiste? Creí que algo había pasado._

— Estoy bien… Bueno, sí pasó algo… No te enojes, Claire, pero revisé su celular.

— _¡Steve! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?_

— Pues es que en la mañana…

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

La oscuridad del departamento recibía el escaso sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra y obligaba a sus pupilas a dilatarse. Aún era temprano y al salir del baño decidió que se merecía otros minutos en la cama. Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la tibieza de las mantas y otro instante de sueño, mas a medio camino escuchó una melodía ahogada; era el celular de Claire, seguro. Fue a averiguar si estaba en lo correcto y encontró a la chica dormida de costado sin enterarse de que su teléfono sonaba en el peinador. Claire se había desvelado terminando un trabajo que debía entregar, así que estaba muy cansada.

Movido por la curiosidad el pelirrojo se aproximó al peinador cuando luego de unos segundos la melodía calló. La pantalla del celular rezaba:

"Mensaje de texto recibido  
De: Chris  
¿Leer ahora?  
SiNo"

¿Sí o no? En definitiva el muchacho no quería ser fisgón, pero…¿si era algo importante? Además, era el hermano de Claire y la hora no era propicia como para mensajearse diciendo "Hola! Como estas?". Resolvió ver el mensaje; si resultaba algo importante despertaría a Claire, de lo contrario la dejaría dormir y se lo comentaría en la mañana.

Leyó "A que no sabes? Dicen que Iluvenis volvio, que la vieron en Delphi con leon. Puedes creerlo ?_? Llamame!".

Y él no lo creía. Releyó el mensaje al menos tres veces para asegurarse de que no alucinaba. El brillo en la pantalla del celular se apagó mucho antes de que pudiera dar crédito; tendría que ver para creer. Dejó el móvil de Claire en su lugar, a ella le besó la frente con ternura y fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero definitivamente dormir ya no era una de sus prioridades. Al final se decantó por una solución poco pensada y carente de todo supuesto: Ir a casa de Leon y ni siquiera tomó antes su cartera, sus llaves o su celular, simplemente salió sin avisar a Claire y caminó a la casa de Kennedy sin una idea de qué esperar al llegar ahí.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

— Todo por haberse levantado al baño en la madrugada— concluyó Ilúvënis sabiamente al escuchar lo que Steve platicaba con Claire.

Billy y Leon echaron a reír mientras que el pelirrojo se limitó a un sonrojo leve.

— _¿Y estaba ella ahí?_ — le preguntó Claire con curiosidad olvidando que el objeto de su preocupación hacía un minuto era el muchacho.

— Sí, está aquí conmigo. Vamos a Delphi.

Hubo un silencio donde ningún comentario nació. Ilúvënis no tenía ningún interés o lazo especial por Claire Redfield y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero de alguna manera la castaña se alegraba de su regreso (primordialmente por Leon).

— _Y… ¿estás bien? _— preguntó con cautela. Ella había vivido junto a Leon la angustia de Steve, una angustia llena de preguntas que quizás ni Ilúvënis era capaz de contestar, y había tolerado y sido firme, todo porque lo quería; siempre intentó animarlo y ayudarlo a avanzar, así que con el regreso de la albina Claire debía preguntarse si la herida permanecía cerrada o había sido abierta otra vez.

— De maravilla, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? — contestó él sin sopesar la magnitud de su respuesta, sin alcanzar a ver la profundidad en las palabras de la castaña. De cualquier manera, no había otra respuesta mejor.

.-.-.-.

Caminaba apresurado por el pasillo, tratando de compensar la eternidad que el elevador tardó en bajar. Se hallaba en la planta ocho de los sótanos y, por esta vez, sin considerar que era un Hombre Importante, no se daría el lujo de llegar tarde. Algo saltaba en su pecho dentro de ese corazón de roca y diamante; era emoción genuina, más grande que la que tuvo de pequeño cuando le regalaron aquel Monopoly para que jugara con sus hermanos. Y no podía disimularlo, cerraba el puño suavemente y se tocaba con el dedo medio la pequeña cicatriz en la palma de su mano (eso era algo que hacía sólo cuando estaba nervioso o emocionado) a medida que se acercaba a la puerta indicada, porque siempre había una puerta ganadora; se detuvo frente a ella y se arregló una vez más la corbata, luego se obligó a reprimir toda ansiedad mandándola al fondo de su laberíntica mente.

Entonces Kyle abrió la puerta del salón y encontró dentro y de pie los cinco primeros frutos de su petición de ayuda. Él de traje y ellos de uniforme, provenientes de distintos nidos, diferentes en metodología y moral, con un país de origen que no era el mismo para todos, dotados de variados defectos y cualidades. Sin embargo, una misma era su meta: Acabar con Acteck.

Los cinco lo miraron con fijeza cuando entró, lo escrutaban y lo evaluaban, pero también lo respetaban. Ellos vestían un uniforme mayormente negro, con el logo en verde y amarillo de su compañía estampado en el pecho —sobre el corazón—; una delgadísima línea amarilla bordeaba la bolsa en la derecha de la camisa, los puños de las mangas, unos pequeños detalles en el cuello y los ojales de los botones. En realidad resultaba bastante llamativo el contraste una vez habiéndole puesto atención y Kyle pensó con cierta gracia que podía tratarse de una estrategia para desconcentrar al enemigo…o un mal diseñador. Como sea, no le prestó más atención a su atuendo; se aproximó con paso seguro a ellos y uno de los hombres se adelantó y le tendió la mano.

— Soy el agente García. Fernie es mi nombre, soy nivel Tundra y éste es mi equipo.

Kyle le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y reflexionó lo que aquello significaba; era un rango, por supuesto, pero habiéndose documentado previamente Khalil sabía que se trataba del rango más alto alcanzable por un agente de la John Deere. Sí, porque aquellos cinco individuos eran su ayuda. No esperaba poco de ninguno, incluso hubiera apostado su pie izquierdo diciendo que los otros cuatro también eran rango Tundra (aunque tal vez hubiese perdido). Ahora podía saber algo de ellos con tan sólo ese bisílabo —_Tundra_—: Debían tener al menos ocho años de experiencia (lo cual ya era mucho, considerando las condiciones de su trabajo), conocimientos especializados de medicina, al menos 7 mil horas efectivas de práctica en tiro, arriba de 2,700 horas en misión de campo, aptitudes para la toma de decisiones y el actuar bajo presión, sentidos de responsabilidad y lealtad, nociones bien claras y reforzadas sobre la autoridad y la jerarquía… Porque, por cierto, la jerarquía era un punto muy importante en cualquier empresa, sobre todo en las multifuncionales; todas la tenían a pesar de que los nombres de los rangos fuesen distintos, unas utilizaban colores, otras (como la de Kyle) letras, incluso nombres de continentes o códigos internacionales, biomas o razas, técnicas o notas…

"Tundra" Kyle saboreó la palabra en su mente a pesar de que en sus rasgos no surgió atisbo alguno de la satisfacción que ello le provocaba. La templanza y concentración de sus gestos no cambió un ápice mientras Fernie soltó su mano y nombró a los integrantes de su equipo con una informalidad que desentonaba.

— Ellos son Tex, Rebecca, Coyote y Erick.

Cada uno de ellos hizo un gesto a manera de saludo, una inclinación de cabeza solemne o una risa moderada, y el jefe de Delphi no les apartó la mirada de encima; quería grabar a fuego en su mente todos sus rasgos y, en el futuro, sus aciertos y equivocaciones. Cierto que llegaría a tener trato con muchos otros agentes de la John Deere, pero esos cinco en especial quizás estarían de punta a punta en el proyecto, es decir, desde que la alianza iniciaba hasta que la guerra acabara. Y por supuesto que no pudo evitar juzgarlos, después de todo él era el Rey de esas tierras. ¿Quién más sostenía el peso de la fría corona sobre su cabeza? ¿Quién con más derecho de ver y valorar?

Lo primero en saltar frente a él fue lo negativo de aquellos cinco: Tex no le pareció la persona más seria del lugar, y no es que reprobara su grado de compromiso con la misión —¡qué va!... No aún— pero su sonrisa eterna y ligera y su forma de poner los brazos en jarras le hacían querer _ordenarle amablemente_ que se pusiera en firmes y dejara de sonreír estúpidamente a la nada. Claro está, no lo hizo. Se limitó a aguantar sus pequeños y notorios desperfectos. Tex era alto y delgado, tenía pecas y un cabello rubio oscuro revuelto, los años se le notaban en las arrugas que como ilusiones tenues se presentaban en su rostro, pero la juventud estaba en su sonrisa eterna de dientes blancos y labios delgados, también en sus ojos claros y soñadores. Tenía más de cuarenta años y su apellido era Vallance; decir su nombre resultaría irrelevante pues todo mundo lo conocía simplemente como Tex.

En cuanto a Coyote —otro de esos ejemplares que parecían no tener nombre, sino sólo un apodo— había tres puntos discordantes, mas uno de ellos era el único apreciable a simple vista: Su estatura, la cual no era mucha y hacía juego con sus moderados kilogramos de peso. Los otros dos defectos solían develarse con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia: Coyote era muy propenso a sentir lástima por los demás y también a tratar de salvar el día. Ésas eran dos de las cosas que Kyle Khalil más aborrecía: La compasión y los héroes autoproclamados.

Fernie lucía como buena persona…quizás demasiado y, aunque no era un pan de Dios ni un bombón cubierto de chocolate, había algo en él que no invitaba a temerle. Quizás se trataba de su aura afable o de las avellanas en la mirada, pero lo cierto era que no provocaba _temor_ —sólo respeto— y el infundir miedo efectivamente era un punto que en ciertas situaciones resultaba crítico para un líder de equipo (consideraba la biblia Khalil).

Echando un vistazo rápido a la única mujer del equipo no hubo objeción al decidir pensar que era bastante joven. Incluso su apariencia invitaba a recapacitar si realmente tendría los ocho años de experiencia necesarios para escalar de nivel Desierto a Tundra. Además, a Kyle la chica castaña le parecía familiar, no sabía de dónde, y a fin de cuentas la emoción y _decepción_ del momento no le dejaron averiguarlo. Luego indagaría.

Erick Venzor podía parecer el más 'normal', no era viejo ni tampoco un niño, tenía una complexión sólida y regular (para un agente), se mostraba serio y callado, era capaz de infundir temor y tenía cierto porte… Sin embargo, no estaba exento de defectos: Era un Don Juan en horas descanso, fuera del trabajo y a intervalos de diez minutos en tiempo laboral. Una mirada fugaz a Rebecca sentó las bases para esa conclusión; amaba a las mujeres pero las _deseaba _a todas.

Peculiar grupo, ¿eh? Pero no todo eran manchas negras, no sólo existía el punto oscuro en medio de la hoja blanca. Kyle también hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar sus cualidades, nada le costaba, aunque la mayoría de ellas se verían descubiertas sólo con el tiempo (y la lectura de sus expedientes en John Deere).

Tex no era únicamente el más viejo de la pandilla, sino que poseía una puntería mortal tanto en tiro con armas, lanzamiento y futbol; cabe mencionar que procuraba mantener siempre arriba el ánimo del equipo. Las características de Coyote no lo encasillaban en "No muy alto" ni en "No muy fornido", era un vicioso hacker de tiempo libre y empedernido cracker de horas laborales. Fernie poseía un arma de dos filos: Su carácter, que como defecto podía catalogarse de "blando" pero que, así mismo, le había proporcionado una inmensa red de contactos en todo el este de Estados Unidos, una parte de Europa e infinidad de países latinos. Rebecca, muy a pesar de sus aires de colegiala, era extremadamente inteligente y sus nervios podrían incluso llegar a competir con los del guardaespaldas de Khalil; su razón había en ello. Respecto a Erick, su cualidad primordial no estaba en el ligue que tenía con las chicas sino en sus conocimientos de ingeniería: Si se necesitaba derribar un edificio completo y hacer que pareciera un accidente, Erick podía averiguar exactamente cómo lograrlo, sólo había que decirle la dirección de la sucursal de Acteck.

Y ése era su equipo, sus cinco magníficos. ¿Había algo más que decir?

— Bienvenidos a Delphi.

Y aunque hacía un rato no tenía idea de que estaba a punto de conocerlos, de quiénes y cómo eran, de que las cosas pasarían así, Kyle sonreía.

.-.-.-. Rato después .-.-.-.

Sin una idea de quién… Entre muchas otras cosas (formas y hechos), Billy no tenía idea de a quién encontraría estando a la búsqueda de Kyle. Por lo pronto sólo pensaba en lo que le diría a su jefe y la manera en que lo haría, pero las cosas no se le presentaban claras. Los sucesos de la noche anterior, las peculiaridades recién descubiertas de Ilúvënis y la inesperada aparición en escena de Gabriel no eran cosas para contar a la ligera; además, Kyle le pidió que fuera sus ojos y sus oídos mientras no fuera su guardaespaldas.

¿Cómo le contaría las cosas?

No tenía ni una mísera idea.

Ya lo decidiría cuando estuviese frente a él y pudiera ver su semblante y su humor.

"Planta 8" le había dicho, y ahí estaba, realizando la acción más común y simbólica dentro de los pasillos subterráneos de la compañía: Caminar. Billy caminaba por los infinitos pasillos de la Delphi tal como hacían miles de personas al año, y al igual que la mayoría tenía un destino al que deseaba llegar, un punto en el espacio sepultado fuera del saber popular y ubicado metros debajo de cualquier tubería o sótano común. Sin embargo, llegó a encontrarse primero con alguien que jamás pensó ver ahí.

A punto estaba de llegar a la prodigiosa Puerta Indicada, ya había visto la placa en la pared a su lado, cuando de pronto ésta se abrió. De tantos agentes de la John Deere, entre tantos momentos del día elegibles, de todas las puertas existentes en los sótanos de Delphi… ¿Por qué Rebecca Chambers tenía que estar saliendo justo en ese instante de esa puerta específica? ¿Fue algo predestinado?

Ella no vio al ex-teniente en un principio, fue la segunda en salir y dobló a la derecha tras Fernie dándole la espalda a Coen, quien se hallaba a varios metros. Quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera visto, pero Tex (que iba tras ella) le tocó el hombro derecho y se pasó de su lado izquierdo rápidamente. Hacer cosas como ésas era bastante común en él, incluso lograba sacar de quicio a varios, otros como Coyote ya se habían habituado y no le prestaban atención, pero Rebecca aún no llegaba a uno de los extremos, así que se giró para ver sobre su hombro en una reacción natural. No encontró allí a Tex, pero a unos metros atrás estaba Billy Coen, plantado sobre el piso y con la expresión de tipo rudo un poco descompuesta.

Hacía tanto tiempo que él no la veía, años sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Ambos se siguieron el rastro desde lo de Umbrella, tal vez por curiosidad, quizás por algún hábito malsano, pero a la fecha él ya sabía que Rebecca trabajaba para John Deere —en un tiempo a las compañías multifuncionales les dio por reclutar a los sobrevivientes de Umbrella—, no así que estaría ahí. Eso jamás lo pensó. Tampoco se le cruzó por la cabeza que la chica luciría diferente; porque el hecho es que no era exactamente la misma niña de antes, aunque su mirada, que permaneció inmutable ante el tiempo, dejó helado a Billy.

Él la miró en silencio pensando en todo el horror que vivió junto a ella y asombrándose de que aún al verlo era capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa franca, no una mirada tristona por todas las memorias.

— Hasta luego, Billy— se despidió repentinamente y echó a andar tras su equipo que ya se alejaba. La sonrisa no se marchitó de su boca, Dios sabía que le alegraba ver a Billy sano y salvo en ese enorme mundo, pero tenía trabajo. Además estaba segura de que volvería a verlo por ahí… Deseaba volver a verlo. A lo mejor almorzaban juntos o algo, ¿por qué no? Podrían ponerse al corriente y dejar de asociar al otro con zombies y horrores.

Coen se quedó un instante tal como estaba, plantado en el piso, y la miró alejarse tal como hacía tanto tiempo, sólo que ahora estaba acompañada de todo su equipo. ¿"Pasmado" sería la palabra correcta? Sin embargo, acabó sintiendo la pesada mirada de Khalil sobre él.

— ¿La conoces? — preguntó el empresario aún bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón en el que acababa de estar. No existía curiosidad en su voz, más bien un tono socarrón asomaba. Se burlaba, por supuesto, de la cara de Billy.

El guardaespaldas no se percató de su tono y le contestó dándose un lujo que para otros significaría perder la vida. Fue irónico y, así mismo, burlón.

— Es Rebecca Chambers. Zombies, Umbrella, STARS, Marcus… ¿Algo de eso te suena?

Kyle entornó los párpados y con sus gélidos irises ostentó una mirada que clavaba alfileres en el corazón de las personas, mas no en Billy, quien sólo respondió a la _agresión_ imitándola graciosamente.

— De acuerdo, ya sé quién es. Por algo me pareció familiar cuando la vi. Ahora, ¿vienes sólo a contarme la biografía de la chica o tienes cosas importantes que hacer?

— Te traigo noticias más que importantes.

El de cabello castaño no desdibujó totalmente su mirada entornada y crítica, curvó sus labios y preguntó al otro:

— ¿Estás haciendo bien tu trabajo?

Billy tragó saliva. Dejaría que Khalil juzgara eso cuando le hubiera contado.

— He hecho todo lo mejor que he podido.

Kyle no trató de juzgarlo con anticipación, no a él. Creía que le era honesto. Se acercó a él y luego de darle una palmada en el hombro comenzaron juntos el ritual propio de los intrincados pasadizos bajo tierra: Caminaron. Billy hablaba, Kyle escuchaba y ambos buscaban un punto no físico de destino: el término del relato.

Siempre parecía haber piso para andar en Delphi y un lugar al cual llegar, aunque a veces no se tuviera idea de cuáles eran.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	12. Sobre valorar

**Nota.-** Siento que este capítulo me ha quedado algo cursi. Juzguen ustedes.

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **12.- Sobre valorar**

La vida de Kennedy siempre tuvo altibajos; como todo hombre, como todo mortal incompleto tenía deseos y carencias, hubo periodos de horror y depresión, fue ateo de medio tiempo en la juventud tal como muchos otros que ven la muerte lejana —aunque se reformó—, tuvo decepciones y desilusiones, sufrió pérdidas garrafales desencadenadas por detonantes efímeros, se torturó y gritó, se desesperó y lloró… Pero hay que saber que también rió y continuó.

¿Por qué Leon nunca pensó en mirar un arma directo a los ojos y acariciar su sensible gatillo? ¿Por qué cuando se vio envuelto en su odisea de Raccoon no se dejó abrazar deliberadamente por la muerte? ¿Por qué cuando su hija murió no sopesó el dar un paso fuera del balcón? ¿Por qué cuando se separó de Ada no se le ocurrió echar un vistazo al botiquín para ver cuáles eran las pastillas más fuertes que hallaba? ¿Por qué cuando Ilúvënis se fue no pensó en virar bruscamente sobre la carretera cualquier día de esos?

Porque sabía valorar. Tenía la capacidad de ver que algunas nimiedades o simples gestos valían más de lo que aparentaban. Sabía darle un sentido a su vida, poner cada suceso memorable en una de las estanterías de su corazón y aferrarse a que habría más de todo aquello. Eso le hizo sobrevivir a las malas pasadas del destino y, como una reacción de causa-consecuencia mutua, lo hizo valorar más las cosas que lo ayudaban a sobrevivir e incluso el solo hecho de estar vivo. Ello no lo convertía en un héroe; mucha gente al igual que él se movía por la vida de esa forma, todos los que no fueran anómicos o suicidas.

Su capacidad de valorar no hacía más que convertir a Kennedy en un hombre valioso.

.-.-.-. Sótano 3, Delphi .-.-.-.

¿Quién diría al verlos que el tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo pensar que aquellos cuatro recién se sentaban todos juntos a la mesa? Imposible, ¿verdad?

Ilúvënis casi no hablaba, se limitaba a escuchar e intercambiar risas y miradas con Steve; seguía tan seria como antaño y la mirada inocentona del pelirrojo continuaba cautivándola. Claire hablaba mucho con Leon y entre plática y risas prestaba poca atención a su ensalada de atún de _dudosa procedencia_; y es que se hallaban en los comedores de Delphi, por supuesto. Steve se entretenía en hacer comentarios, acabar con su hamburguesa y reír con (o de) Ilúvënis; la chica miraba con extrañeza su propia hamburguesa cuya carne no sabía a carne de verdad, ¿sería porque estaba cocida? Luego de haberse convencido de que era una carne de _dudosa procedencia_ (al igual que muchas de las cosas en las cafeterías alrededor del mundo), la mestiza empezó a robar trocitos de pan al postre de Leon. Y Leon… ¿qué hacía? Valoraba. Vivía y valoraba, atrapaba en su mente destellos del casual momento para recordar en la crisis que cosas así no son imposibles, que la senda a recorrer está llena de infinidad de cosas. El camino al final del horizonte conduce por intrincados vericuetos, así mismo por valles y planicies. Leon lo sabía, por eso reclamaba como suyo el derecho de reír y disfrutar.

Ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta del reptar del tiempo, lánguido y soñoliento. Cuando el timbre sonó, no lo escucharon; y cuando la mayoría de los cadetes abandonó el comedor, ellos permanecieron ahí.

.-.-.-. Varios sótanos abajo .-.-.-.

Claro está que la información nueva y relevante posee cierto valor inherente la novedad y trascendencia, podría inclusive poner un precio de referencia la vida de ciertas personas.

— Dime que no mientes — exigió Khalil poniendo una mano en el cuello de Billy y haciéndole detenerse. Se miraron fijamente.

— Pero Kyle… — se sorprendió el guardaespaldas —. Por supuesto que no.

A pesar de la seguridad de la respuesta, el Rey no pudo evitar dudar; no soltó a Billy y no liberó su mirada al instante.

— Entonces…creo que esto cambia un poco las cosas.

— Puedo traértelo a la primera oportunidad…o matarlo si intenta dañar a Ilúvënis — le consoló el guardaespaldas de cabello largo.

— ¿Es que no has aprendido nada sobre estas bestias? — reprochó Khalil con una suerte de decepción en su voz —. Te mataría.

— Confía en mí. Puedo traerte a Gabriel vivo. Además, él dijo que estaría cerca de Ilúvënis, así que no será problema encontra…

— No — interrumpió de tajo.

— Tú sabes que…

— Olvídalo, Billy. Te digo que no y es una orden — reiteró. Sin embargo, en esa excepcional ocasión, a diferencia de las otras miles de veces que había dado órdenes arbitrarias o justificadas, su tono no era el de la altanería seca y tajante, sino que una especie de cautela

_temor_

se diluía en el cuenco de su pecho. Le preocupaba Billy, más él que el fracaso de la misión, pero era incapaz de admitirlo sin dudar porque significaría que valoraba más a su guardaespaldas que a la compañía.

Quizás era verdad.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer entonces? — habló Coen rayando la indignación.

— Vas a hacer lo que te dije desde un principio: Cuidar a la chica. Gabriel no es propiamente dicho parte de su trabajo.

Un gesto de frustración afloró en el usualmente serio rostro de Billy; armonizaba tanto como la cuchara de oro en el plato de barro. Y es que él podía tolerar muchas de las cosas que era o hacía Kyle Khalil —su mal genio, su desesperante perfeccionismo, sus endemoniadas obsesiones, su ocasional e irremediable falta de humanidad — y gustar de muchas otras —su temple inquebrantable, sus deseos de esforzarse, su persistencia admirable, lo significativo de sus esporádicas sonrisas sinceras —…pero eso, ese capricho, no lo entendía ni le gustaba. ¿Por qué se estaba portando tan cerrado? ¿Es que había algo sobre Gabriel que Kyle no le quería decir? ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en él?

Esquivó la mirada de su líder deliberadamente y trató de salirse por la tangente con algo de sarcasmo.

— Entonces mejor me voy a hacer lo que sí es mi trabajo.

Se apartó dando un paso, listo para marcharse. ¡Ja, como si fuera tan fácil huir del Rey! Kyle cogió su muñeca en un rápido movimiento, tan ágil que Billy se vio sorprendido.

— No contraté un niño malcriado como guardaespaldas, así que no actúes como tal, Billy Coen — declaró apretando con fuerza su muñeca.

— Es que no entiendo qué te preocupa — espetó el otro —. Puedo hacer el trabajo y resolver lo de Gabriel, ¡sé que puedo! ¿Por qué no me dejas?

— Le que me preocupa — comenzó Khalil, sin embargo, un nudo en la garganta a mitad de la frase lo hizo interrumpirse y desmoronó todo resquicio de altanería o soberbia en su grave voz. Tragó saliva para poder seguir hablando y al mismo tiempo liberó un poco de presión en la muñeca del otro y empezó a deslizar sus dedos hacia su mano, que pendía inerte pero que reaccionó en el acto entrelazando sus dedos.

Eran esos pequeños actos de calidez por parte de Kyle lo que ayudaban a Billy para poder tolerarlo y que, además, lo hacían sentir privilegiado. ¿Quién más que él veía esa faceta de Kyle? ¿Quién más la conocía? ¿Quién más la vivía? Muy seguramente: Nadie, ni siquiera los hermanos del Rey.

— …eres tú —completó Kyle en voz baja pero segura —. ¿Cómo podría reemplazarte si algo te pasa?

Coen no comprendió bien a qué se refería: ¿Reemplazarlo en la misión de la mestiza? ¿Reemplazarlo como su guardaespaldas? ¿Como su amigo? ¿Como su confidente? Mas no se atrevió a preguntar. Pedir una aclaración hubiese sido abusar de su suerte, así que se quedó callado y asintió sosegadamente. El aprecio de Kyle —el aprecio de un hombre tan seco y altanero, a quien le conocía pocas relaciones íntimas o al menos cálidas, a quien ni por asomo llevaba toda la vida conociendo… el aprecio de su obsesivo y a ratos cruel Rey — valía tanto como para que le hiciera caso a sus caprichos, incluso aún para dar la vida por él.

.-.-.-. Lejos, en una fábrica abandonada .-.-.-.

Daría todo por tener un peine.

"Mi reino por un cabrón peine" pensó Gabriel.

Entre las curiosidades de la fábrica había logrado hallar un espejo, cruel casualidad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo contemplaba su rostro homínido. La lobreguez del lugar y la suciedad del espejo, sin embargo, no lograron ocultar lo descuidado de su rostro. Trató de pasarse una mano por el cabello, pero la suciedad y los nudos la detuvieron a medio camino; lo intentó un par de veces más, en la zona de la sien, con idéntico resultado y la desagradable consecuencia de que comenzó a generar estática. Se dio por vencido y arrojó el espejo al suelo, rompiéndolo irremediablemente.

No necesitaba un peine... Necesitaba al menos dos duchas.

"Mi corona por una regadera" pensó burlonamente "y mi trono por un jabón".

Se paseó distraídamente por la fábrica caminando a trancos parsimoniosos y oliendo los resquicios de humo… Tiempo atrás hubo un incendio que engulló parte de la pequeña fábrica; sin fondos y sin aseguradora, el dueño tuvo que cerrar.

Gabriel ideaba qué hacer ahora. Por su cualidad de buen estratega y mal filósofo encontró la respuesta rápidamente: Se acercaría a Ilúvënis dado que la distancia representaba un gran impedimento en su misión, luego de eso…luego… Vale, después vería qué más hacer, quizás la opción era conseguir comida ya que al parecer no pensaba muy bien con el estómago vacío.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ya llevaba semanas con el estómago vacío o tan sólo medio lleno. ¿Qué tanto era un día más? ¿Qué tanto es tantito?

Pateó con su pie descalzo un cubito de madera ennegrecido que yacía en el piso, perdido en el olvido de la fábrica, tan perdido como él en el mundo, pero la analogía no le saltó a la vista. Procuraba no pensar mucho en su exilio fuera de la mente del mundo (porque la mayoría de sus conocidos habían muerto en la aldea) o en la tristeza de estar protegiendo a una ingrata Banshea. Prefería recordarse a sí mismo, soñar con los días en que fuese un valiente guerrero a la luz del día, una Ceniza Ardiente bajo el lejano sol…no un paria escondido en las sombras de una fábrica; y su padre… Recordarlo y pensar en él lo mantenían en pie y lo forzaban a andar por ese tortuoso camino tras las pisadas de Ilúvënis. Además, no había otra senda que él pudiese recorrer; era eso o nada. Por la memoria de Alex, por la atadura de su encomienda, seguirían andando el camino que a ratos desearía deshacer, porque su padre era la figura más valiosa para él.

.-.-.-. Delphi .-.-.-.

Veía en sus rostros y encontraba lo que una vez el suyo fue, pescaba en los hondos mares de sus ojos y sacaba redes atiborradas de deseos, olía en el aire y percibía las sensaciones de la seguridad y la ingenuidad, atrapaba las ilusiones al salto que de sus cabezas escapaban sin cesar… Esos eran sus cadetes, casi los mismos de siempre, los primeros Hijos de Alguien en estar ahí, pero, ahora que Leon los veía frente a él, quizás por causa del regreso de Ilúvënis, se reavivaban en él todos los ideales que nunca murieron: Sus ganas de inyectarle criterio a fuerza de práctica, su principio de tomar la responsabilidad en sus manos cuando de enseñarles se trataba, la obligación de motivarlos y guiarlos, el gusto por instruirlos y aprender de ellos y el aprecio que le tenía a cada uno como persona y como potencia de algo que (sabía) llegaría a ser grandioso.

Y ése era Leon Kennedy, frente a los veintidós novatos que ya no lo eran tanto, las veintidós almas que lo conocían desde que pusieron el primer pie el Delphi, allá por sus diecinueve o veinte primaveras. Ellos lo miraban y encontraban palpitando en su pecho identificación, siempre pintado en su rostro el resquicio de quien fue una vez, y por ello lo escuchaban, lo atendían y lo apreciaban, porque en ellos nacía la frágil semilla de la valoración, tremendamente azotada en el clima árido de los corazones de los jóvenes…y sobrevivía.

Leon podía hablar sobre liderazgo (de la poco creíble teoría del Gran Hombre y de los tipos de poder según French y Raven), sostener un arma mortal entre sus manos (pero instruir cómo salvar vidas con ella) o dar lecciones de supervivencia básica en cualquier tipo de misión (cosas tan sencillas, prácticas y trilladas que parecería una burla enseñarlas a estudiantes de aquella índole), sin embargo, entrelazado con todo eso y formando una amalgama disimulada, siempre había una anécdota, una historia familiar o una enseñanza para el resto de la vida. Kennedy encontraba el espacio en cada clase para poner tantito sazonador de su cocina y conectar con la mente de los cadetes, jalando de ellos hacia el interés, lejos de la apatía, y lograr esa especial identificación que compartían.

Hoy no había ausencia de todo ello, al contrario, la perpetua sonrisa de Leon Scott y su ánimo indoblegable hacían más notorio y fácil el aprecio de sus novatos, muchos de los cuales no entendían el por qué de su humor, otros sólo lo sospechaban y unos (como Claire y Steve) ya lo sabían.

Se hallaban en práctica de tiro ocupando una habitación alargada de blancas paredes, sin embargo, no había nadie en los cubículos y los balazos no resonaban en la atmósfera. Una boca hablaba y veintidós pares de oídos escuchaban…y era como siempre, igual a la primera vez que les dirigiera la palabra para darles la bienvenida a Delphi, igual a antes de la primera llegada de Ilúvënis, como si no hubiera habido nunca un día gris o un momento de pérdida. Porque la esencia es lo que no se marcha, es eterna e infinita, y estaba pegada bajo la piel de Leon emanando de sus poros. Steve lo escuchaba y a la vez no, sentía su esencia derivando en el aire pero no la percibía. Sin embargo, miraban en sus ojos claros y pensaban que su maestro había vuelto, que su amigo había vuelto… Pero, ¿de dónde? ¡Si con sólo contemplarlo _parecía_ como si nunca se hubiera ido?

Quizás sólo había estado dormido…soñando con cuentos de hadas.

.-.-.-. Acteck .-.-.-.

Ahora bien, hablemos del mutado hermano gemelo de la valoración, ése que pasa por estrategia mas también es hipocresía; dicen que _tiene pies_ y se ha llegado a comprobar que de tontos no es.

Le llaman Interés, aquel gigante lleno de tentáculos, con decenas de ojos viciosos que califican y desechan, que se aferra a su predilección en boga mientras le dura el honor a su nombre.

Albert Wesker dominaba bien a este gigante, hombre _virtuoso_ era, de ello no cabe duda, y por descontado dejamos la reflexión. Su único problema era que debía alimentar también al gigante que se incubaba dentro de los altos mandos de su empresa; dejarlo morir de inanición hubiera sido faltar a sus propios intereses.

Y encaminados en el tópico, es menester decir qué _valoran_ los hombres de negocios. En el caso de Acteck era igual que en cualquier otra empresa: Resultados tangible, visibles. Era sobre ello en lo que se movían los viciosos intereses de aquellos hombres plantados en torres altas de concreto, con coronas de hierro y auras gélidas. No eran, incluso, tan diferentes a Kyle Khalil o a cualquier otro salvo por un detalle: En Acteck residía la bestia más interesada jamás liberada por hombres tan tontos y carentes de escrúpulos. Y era ésta misma bestia rubia quien había desviado sus ya de por sí torcidos intereses y quien, justo ahora, los alimentaba.

.-.

Entró en su oficina, una habitación tan raquítica y estéril como (según él) el resto del mundo, y no le disgustó encontrar sobre su escritorio una carpeta gris en cuya tapa se rezaban varias cosas intrascendentes. Lo que le provocó enojo, como un fantasma desvaído de la antigua rabia que solía sentir, fue el nulo contenido de la carpeta, la ausencia de los papeles que sí eran trascendentes. Sin embargo, sorpresa no se anegaba su pecho. ¿Cómo sorprenderse si la identidad del ladrón de esos papeles era obvia?

La ladrona estaba frente a él, sentada en la silla del escritorio ajeno, leyendo y hojeando los documentos con una desfachatez abrumadora.

— Ada— pronunció con una voz en apariencia cansina—. ¿Me permites eso?

— Ya voy— contestó dándole poca atención al recién llegado y pasó a la última hoja del documento.

Wesker no perdió la paciencia, al contrario, resolvió que aquella atmósfera en realidad irradiaba una suerte de diversión para él. Le gustaba que Ada pudiera ver esos documentos primero porque significaban excelentes noticias para él. No es que quisiera ponerla celosa…

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de mentir? — preguntó el hombre de manera casual mientras rodeaba el escritorio acercándose a ella—. Dijiste que estarías de misión.

La asiática no contestó ni lo miró, sólo se limitó a sonreír como si lo hiciera a los papeles entre sus manos. Vale, había dicho una mentira. Estaba justo allí y no de misión, ¿pero había algo de malo en ello? Para ella la respuesta era que no.

Wesker se sentó al borde del escritorio casi frente a ella —sus pies se tocaban— y esperó con paciencia a que la lectura de Ada terminara. No aguardó mucho tiempo, en un momento ella acabó y arrojó los papeles al escritorio, con dirección a la carpeta gris, aunque Albert los cachó al vuelo.

— Bastante interesante, aunque quizás sean fechas un poco precipitadas— comentó ella.

— No sabría decirte. Por alguna razón no he podido leerlo. — Y se dio a la tarea, en efecto, de leer e ignoró monumentalmente a la mujer.

— ¿Quién miente ahora? — habló Ada, se encorvó hacia el frente y apoyando sus manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre las rodillas de él puso su mentón a descansar en sus nudillos—. Bien sabes lo que dice ahí.

Correcto. También lo estaba pillando en una mentira. Él ya sabía los detalles del documento porque incluso sabía que la carpeta iba a encontrarse ahí. El ver sólo era para comprobar.

— Es nada más un trámite— concedió Wesker.

Sin embargo, no dejó de dar una hojeada y tampoco se inmutó por la cercana presencia de la asiática.

— ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que la chica ya está en Delphi? — curioseó sin moverse de su cómodo lugar. Miraba hacia arriba esquivando sus propios mechones oscuros, mas le era imposible recibir de vuelta aunque sea un vistazo de Wesker, quien la mayoría de su atención la centraba en sus documentos.

— Está ahí. Si no, ¿en dónde? ¿Dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido? ¿Sólo así?

— Pues qu…

— ¿Por qué te importa? — le interrumpió él—. No es tu misión. Es mía.

— Tengo mis razones. ¿Es que no puedo?

— Búscate razones en otra misión…o cambia tu razón. Siempre es Leon. — No hacía falta ser genio o tener corazón para notarlo.

— ¿Crees que es por él?

— No, claro que no. Ahora vas siguiendo a la Mujer de las Nieves, que para el caso es lo mismo.

— Bah, que tontería, Wesker.

— ¿Entonces? Es el Conejo de Pascua, seguro, es uno de mis mejores agentes en esta misión. ¿Ahora lo acosas a él?

— Voy por otra persona.

— Miénteme con más credibilidad, ¿quieres? Parece que estás perdiendo tu toque.

— Te diré por quién— espetó ella con una voz seria que no daba lugar a más burlas.

En la habitación raquítica y estéril, sumido en la escena que se prestaba a malinterpretaciones, Wesker se dignó a mirar a Ada directo a los ojos y encontró en ellos, tanto como en las palabras que salieron de su boca, una respuesta.

El único problema era descifrar si mentía o hablaba con verdad…o incluso si él _quería_ creerle.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- Bien pues, ahora una confesión: Ada no es un personaje que me agrade mucho. A pesar de ello anda y andará regada por varias partes del fic como personaje incidental.

Gracias por leer.

_Galdor C._


	13. Mala suerte

**Notas.-** Fragmentos entrecomillados y en cursivas pertenecen a "Gato Negro" de E. A. Poe. Además hay otros títulos regados por ahí pero todos tienen su respectivo autor al lado, cada uno altamente recomendable, dicho sea de paso.

_DEN_: Danzante de la Espiral Negra.

El capítulo ha estado algo caótico. Ahora que transcribo ni yo mismo sé bien qué intenté transmitir en algunas partes, así que si lo descubren avísenme.

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **13.- Mala suerte**

Mala suerte es cuando le cae jugo de uva a tu camisa el día de tu graduación (sin contar que quizás debería haber sido vino tinto y no Jumex), es cuando tu maestro decide revisar cuadernos sin tomar en cuenta que tú ya habías resuelto aligerar el peso de tu mochila, es cuando eliges a la niña incorrecta para cortejar y casualmente terminas con el ojo morado, es cuando tu jefe amanece de malas el viernes y tú ya vas de camino a la playa, es cuando eres policía y a tu arma le da por ponerse intransigente en el momento en que más la necesitas, es cuando tu perro elige el momento menos idóneo para atravesarse corriendo en la calle, es cuando te tropiezas frente al chico que te gusta, cuando te das cuenta de que tu playera está al revés faltando media cuadra para llegar a casa por la tarde, cuando llueve y acabas de sacar la ropa, cuando tu pluma muere a mitad del examen final, cuando recuerdas que ese reporte era para Hoy, cuando…

Pero si juntamos todo ello, la esencia de cada fracaso trivial, apartamos lo individual, y además agregamos vidas de por medio y el futuro entero de una enorme compañía… ¿Qué tenemos?

La mala suerte se transforma en un mal destino. Las casualidades pequeñas al agruparse parecen totalmente causales, provistas de patrones imposibles de ignorar.

Aquella semana quizás no iba a ser buena para Delphi.

.-.-.-.

Lo de la John Deere se organizó muy rápido —mala suerte para Acteck, podría decirse—, hubo movimiento e intercambio de agentes, montones de reuniones esos días, transferencia de información, se filtraron noticias deliberadamente con fines estratégicos, Kyle estuvo tan ocupado que no hubo tiempo para preocuparse por Gabriel, planes e ideas para acabar con Acteck comenzaron a nacer como en el Baby Boom… ¿Qué decir? Ahora eran dos contra uno y, más importante aún, estaban fastidiados de la guerra.

Había que acabar con ella.

.-.-.-.

En la sala de reuniones la única luz que se atrevía a estar presente era la del cañón, dando forma a las diapositivas y representando el punto de interés de aquellas diez singularidades. Todos se hallaban sentados en sillas de piel en torno a la mesa; carpetas varias, un cenicero, una botella de agua y demás cosas yacían frente a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no portaban traje y corbata, sino uniforme y un arma. Se trataba de la animada pandilla de Fernie García más otros cinco agentes de la Delphi. El asunto de la tertulia no podía ser otro que la antes hermana Acteck.

— Ahora— pronunció Fernie—… Está ese otro asunto sobre Blanca Nieves. Dos asuntos, de hecho: No hemos podido averiguar exactamente para qué la necesita Acteck. ¿Algún avance, Coyote?

— Tengo las manos atadas, Fernie. No puedo hackearlos desde aquí— se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros, una posición que lo hacía lucir más menudo en la enorme silla de piel negra.

— Correcto. Hay que hacer algo al respecto.

— Quizás deberíamos intentar algo más directo— propuso un hombre de la Delphi llamado Andrew, alguien envuelto en sombras al igual que el resto.

— Lo que me lleva al segundo asunto— comentó Fernie—. Parece que Acteck se ha calmado un poco, no ha tenido movilización ni ha intentado nada. No sabemos si se ha enterado ya de nuestra presencia— dijo refiriéndose a la alianza— o que Blanca Nieves y el Rey están aquí…

"Puta madre" se le escapó pensar a Erick "No sabemos nada". Mordía inquieto el tapón de un bolígrafo.

— … Sin embargo, dado que esta "parálisis" momentánea sólo es en los alrededores de aquí (ayer mismo en Salem intentaron robarse unos prototipos) debemos suponer la segunda opción. No se ha filtrado información de que planeen algo, pero quizás deberíamos esperar un movimiento de aquí…y aquí— completó García señalando con un láser dos puntos de la diapositiva, la cual era un mapa que contenía el sureste del país. Marcados con una simbología entendible hasta para un niño estaban los edificios, bases subterráneas y fábricas de Acteck, Delphi y John Deere. Fernie señaló bases (por supuesto) de Acteck.

— Razón de más para actuar ahora— replicó una voz—. Deberíamos hacerlo como sugerimos la vez pasada.

— El punto es que no sabemos qué atacamos. ¿Vamos a seguir dando palos de ciego? — preguntó alguien más—. Blanca Nieves cambió las reglas del juego al llegar aquí, pero no sabemos de qué forma.

"¡Qué genios!"caviló Erick "¡Qué platónicos! Lo único que sabemos es que no sabemos…y quizás ni siquiera de ello estemos seguros. Qué-ge-nios".

— La única solución sería usar a la chica como comodín hasta que averigüemos bien de qué nos sirve y dónde ponerla— opinó alguien en la lluvia de ideas.

— Usarla de carnada sería buena opción por ahora.

— ¡Pero si eso sería nefasto! — respondió Rebecca, la joven de John Deere—. Si fallamos usándola así no habrá vuelta atrás.

— Khalil ya ha dicho que podemos disponer de Blanca Nieves si la necesitamos y de todas formas si la perdemos dejaremos de preocuparnos por ella.

Rebecca ostentó un gesto de indignación por la propuesta tan inhumana, pero se calmó cuando Tex, que estaba sentado a su lado, le tocó el hombro y le dio la razón.

— Becky está en lo correcto. No debemos arriesgar a la chica así. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos para qué la quiere Acteck!

— No sabemos nada. — Esta vez el pensamiento de Erick Venzor fue en voz alta, un murmullo claro y apesadumbrado.

— ¿Cómo dices, Erick? — preguntó el alto y soñador de Tex a su compañero.

— Que no sabemos nada de nada— suspiró—. Fernie— y se dirigió a su jefe con voz suplicante y paciente—, si me mandaran a construir un puente que atravesara un río, ¿no crees que primero revisaría el caudal, la profundidad, el tipo de suelo, la anchura… antes de hacer nada?

— Nosotros no sabemos, _Eri_— contestó con humor Tex matando la seriedad del otro al llamarlo así para molestar—. El ingeniero aquí eres tú.

Venzor y García lo ignoraron.

— Por supuesto, Erick— convino Fernie.

— ¿Entonces por qué carajos queremos escoger el maldito material de construcción antes de todo? Yo digo que necesitamos la información _ya_ si queremos ver resultados. Y una buena forma de conseguirla es tratar directamente.

— Apoyo la moción— le secundó Tex levantando la mano.

— Un ataque nos pondría dentro del juego y sacaría de equilibrio a Acteck.

— Sin mencionar que revelaría la alianza— apuntó alguien con tono ligeramente sarcástico.

— No necesariamente— le contradijo Fernie—. Todos usaríamos el uniforme de Delphi. Nuestra presencia aquí como agentes de John Deere debe permanecer en secreto todo el tiempo posible.

Y buena suerte es cuando las piezas del tablero se acomodan como si tú mismo las estuvieras moviendo.

.-.-.-.

Esa mañana se despertó igual que las anteriores: Sumido en la estéril lobreguez de la fábrica, donde no había nadie ni nada a parte de él… Bueno, quizás sea un error. El olor a humo siempre estaba presente, le hacía compañía a lo largo de las noches y se metía en su sensible nariz acariciando recuerdos profundamente dormidos. Gabriel se había quedado a dormir en la fábrica esas noches porque, entre otras cosas, gustaba de ese olor añejo a quemado; y es que lo relacionaba inconscientemente con su antiguo apodo: Ceniza Ardiente. Los otros Garou lo llamaban así porque en los mechones oscuros de su cabello hirsuto se encendían puntas pelirrojas. No sabía de qué parte de la familia había heredado esa característica, aunque sospechaba que no era de su padre; quizás fuese de la rama materna, pero el hecho de no haber conocido a su madre le dificultaba esa conjetura.

Bah, ahora ni padre ni madre tenía, sólo el viejo y enrarecido olor del humo que tocaba fibras sensibles sin que él se diera cuenta.

Temprano, antes de que el Sol despuntara, Gabriel abandonó la fábrica tal como ya empezaba a formar costumbre. Se dirigió a la casa de Leon andando por caminos poco andados y al repecho del sigilo. Llegando al lugar brincó la cerca y se apostó bajo el balcón de la habitación de Billy, junto a la cochera, porque así podía escuchar cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, entonces se ocultaba y los seguía en silencio y anonimato… Ya tenía una rutina bastante elaborada y comenzaba a conocer bien la de Kennedy, Coen e Ilúvënis.

Como aún era temprano cogió una granada del árbol que estaba en la esquina del jardín, tuvo cuidado de que nadie lo viera (eso está de más decirlo) y comenzó a quitarle la piel al fruto después de regresar bajo el balcón. Quizás más tarde alguien vería las cáscaras, pero, si actuaba con descuido, era porque los humanos y su hermana se habían vuelto confiados. De cualquier forma, ellos ya sabían que los rondaba, así que no era mayor problema dejar un poco de evidencia.

El Garou se manchó de púrpura las manos al estar pelando la granada. Igual podía comerse una vaca completa o, en su defecto, la granada con todo y cáscara, pero en algo debía gastar el tiempo.

El alba comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la atmósfera y las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer del cielo con pereza. Igual a todos los días. Gabriel sentía que así podía pasar y tolerarlo, no obstante, sus planes se vieron arruinados. Una voz despreocupada, impregnada de un tinte casual, habló sobre su cabeza…y le habló a él.

— Hay comida adentro… Digo, si tienes hambre.

Gabriel se quedó pasmado, un trozo de cáscara todavía aprisionada entre sus dedos, y volteó lentamente hacia arriba aún sin estar seguro de que le hablaban a él. Se encontró a Blanca Nieves justo sobre su cabeza, sus mechones albinos eran jalados por la gravedad y una sonrisa simplona asomaba en su rostro.

— ¿Creíste que sólo porque ellos no te notaban yo tampoco lo haría? — preguntó con una suerte de burla amistosa al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba—. Tengo el olfato de un Garou, ¿te olvidas? Además, hueles a perro muerto. Sería difícil no notarte.

Gabriel arrugó la nariz ante tal comentario y dejó caer la granada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella ahí y cómo no la sintió antes?

— Tú hueles a muerte— se defendió haciendo poco caso del humor de Ilúvënis. Él sí se encontraba un tanto enfadado.

— Como si pudiera evitarlo— convino ella.

Gabriel se puso de pie, pateó la granada y miró a Ilúvënis en silencio por un momento. Sus ojos oscuros y su expresión vagamente tristona amedrentaron el buen humor de la albina y barrieron la sonrisa de sus labios.

— No podemos evitar ya nada de esto— declaró el mayor cambiando bruscamente de tema, pero era bien entendido por la otra.

— Eso no es cierto— le contradijo Ilúvënis con seriedad—. Sólo hay una cosa que no podemos evitar… El Destino.

— Ja. Pequeño detalle.

— ¿De qué te quejas? A ti el Destino te ha favorecido la mayor parte de tu vida.

— ¿Y por ello debo sonreír ahora?

La albina no contestó, percibía lo desconsolado de Gabriel a pesar de lo mucho que trataba de ocultarlo. Le dirigió otra sonrisa, un regalo valioso viniendo de ella, y aún recargada con despreocupación sobre el borde de la barandilla decidió cambiar de tema de forma tan repentina como hiciera su hermano.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

— ¿Qué te hace creer que tengo hambre? — preguntó con orgullo.

A ese punto, Gabriel hubiera podido callar e irse (era algo que se le daba) mas alguna razón lo mantenía plantado frente a la cochera con la vista elevada hacia su única familia. La albina percibió esto y decidió aprovecharlo, se pasó del otro lado de la barandilla y por un momento se equilibró sobre el estrecho borde para luego saltar abajo. Le sorprendió encontrarse con una mano que recibió su brazo al caer. Era Gabriel, mas la soltó en el instante en que ella se irguió completamente equilibrada.

— Recuerdo que comías mucho— le dijo la mestiza.

— Estaba en crecimiento— puntualizó él con una arrogancia e indignaciones tales que lo hacían parecer chiste.

— Vaya. Pues sí te funcionó.

Y otra vez la sonrisa. Gabriel se preguntó si era ése el día de las sonrisas fáciles… ¿O es que tendría algo en la cara? Una mancha, ¿verdad? ¡A que era eso!

— ¿El humano no te espera? — cortó Gabriel, al parecer, tratando de deshacerse de su hermana. Sin embargo, él mismo parecía incapaz de marcharse. Era como si ése fuese su lugar y esperara ser el último en quedarse ahí.

— No. Está desayunando con Billy y yo en realidad estoy dándome un baño en el piso de arriba.

— ¿No notará él cuando te vea que ni siquiera tienes el cabello húmedo?

— Sabe que existen las secadoras. Y si no lo sabe, yo se lo diré.

— Bien naciste Ragabash, embaucadora. Ja, apuesto que no le has dicho lo de la bebé aún. Tampoco de Samara, ¿cierto?

— Es complicado— admitió ella con serenidad—. De nada le serviría saber todo eso como están las cosas ahora.

— Y nunca jamás habrá un tiempo en que le sirva de provecho saber, pero llegará el momento en que tú tendrás que hablar.

— Puedo evitar eso. Vaya que puedo callarlo por mucho tiempo…

Suspiró de forma nostálgica y triste al venir a su joven mente recuerdos de su no tan lejana niñez. Con ella habían practicado mucho eso de callar la verdad. Se recargó en el muro de la cochera y fijó la vista en un punto indeterminado del suelo; imágenes de historia antigua pasaban frente a ella y palabras llenas de falsedad le susurraban al oído.

—… Como ustedes hicieron con Samara. ¿Por qué nunca dijeron que estaba viva? Mucho tiempo creí que no tenía una madre.

— Ebre— murmuró Gabriel suavemente—, ella sigue estando muerta. Todas las Bansheas lo están, de una forma u otra; incluso tú.

— Sí, pero no es una "muerte" en toda la extensión de la palabra. Es una metáf…

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? Es algo tarde ya. Además recuerdo que Ibelis también mintió sobre Samara. ¿Le reprocharías a ella?

Ilúvënis no se dignó a contestar, mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo y juntó un poco las cejas. Por supuesto que nunca se atrevería a quejarse de Ibelis, ni siquiera con justa razón y menos aún tras su muerte… Porque los muertos escuchan.

— Son cosas que pasan, Ebre. Tú no podías evitarlo, a mí no me importaba y Alex quería las cosas así. De todas formas— Gabriel se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, casi parecía dispuesto a conversar—, si vas a quejarte de la mentira sobre Samara, ¿por qué no empiezas tú a hablar verdades?

— Porque de ahí aprendí a mentir, supongo. Y no es justo que me pidas la verdad considerando todo lo que tú has hecho.

— Hago lo que debo, como los ríos corren por donde deben. Simplemente son cosas que pasan— reiteró el alto Garou.

— Sí, qué fácil lo explicas— bufó ella y rodó los ojos cómicamente. Cuando sus claros zafiros vagaron hasta la morena piel del Garou, halló una franca sonrisa colgando en sus labios.

— Yo tengo todas las respuestas— le dijo Gabriel perpetuando aquella sonrisa de dientes blancos y peligrosos, de una marca en el labio (poco menos que una cicatriz) y de pantalla inexistente. No había ahí actuación alguna, la sonrisa era verdadera y la intención no se extendía más allá de querer hacer reír. Él no sabía por qué, pero la sensación de estar encontrando paz en la fuente de su angustia lo orillaba inconscientemente a ser agradable (o al menos tolerable) con la mestiza.

— Bueno, si lo pones así voy a tener que creerte. — Y ella correspondía, igualmente, con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-. Flash-Back .-.-.-.

Cosas que pasan, ¿eh? ¿Como tropezarse en la acera o irse la silla de espaldas, como olvidar decir algo importante o perder los boletos?

¿Como morir de dolor porque _ya es hora_?

— Aún no— rogó Ilúvënis con un hilo de voz apenas—. Espera, por favor… Sólo una horas. Unas horas…

No había aún nadie más allí junto a la Garou, pero dirigía su ruego dolorido a quien estaba en ella.

— No vengas todavía… Falta… Faltan semanas…

Se desplomó de rodillas contra el húmedo y frío suelo del bosque, las agujas de pino se le clavaron en la piel y el cierzo levantó su cabello bruscamente. No podía ponerse de pie y seguir avanzando. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado hacía mucho, no tenía a Leon cerca desde hacía meses y sus respuestas yacían adormiladas a kilómetros de distancia. Su búsqueda parecía no dar frutos y, aunado a la decepción de estar fallando, el dolor que le atenazaba el vientre la arrastraba aún bajo el fondo del fracaso.

— Por favor… No — gimió desconsolada y apretando los ojos, sabiendo que estaba sola (no por mucho tiempo) en medio de ningún lugar y sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto encima—… Unas horas… Dame unas horas— rogó al tiempo que se sostenía el vientre con obstinación.

Jamás había pensado que aquello dolería tanto y que llegaría tan pronto. La agonía se la estaba comiendo viva desde dentro, como si aquello que estaba en su cuerpo (y cuya hora de salir llegaba) estuviese jugando a jalar los cables y arañar con sus pequeñas uñas las paredes del interior. Ilúvënis se preguntó si se trataba de alguna clase de venganza temprana por no tener preparado un hogar y una familia.

Cuando otra ráfaga de viento seductora acarició su cuerpo castigado bajo el estrellado cielo, se percató de que algo húmedo y ligeramente cálido le descendía por los muslos. ¿Sería sangre? ¿De jalar cables y arañar paredes _aquello_ habría pasado a arrancar y perforar? Le intrigaba la verdad —y le asustaba otro tanto más— porque no lo sabía todo sobre eso que le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podían aguantar ese dolor delirante las mujeres del mundo, humanas o Garou, Bansheas o brujas, hembras o reinas? ¿Cómo sobrevivir a la punzante agonía que se desataba desde dentro de su propio cuerpo?

La mestiza albina liberó un grito desgarrador hacia el solitario bosque cuando reparó, dolorosa y tardíamente, en que la hora había llegado y era inaplazable. A lo que llevaba dentro no le importaba si faltaban semanas, si era prematuro o si en el negro cielo flotaba la Luna Menguante. Ya era tiempo.

¿Qué decir? Son cosas que pasan, simple mala suerte. Ilúvënis escogió el día equivocado para internarse en el bosque con la intención de avanzar y conseguir las respuestas de su viaje. Ni hablar.

— _¡Leon!_ — rugió presa del dolor y la desesperación. Lágrimas incontenibles brotaban de sus ojos y las piernas le temblaban. Por primera vez en su vida hubiera agradecido que le clavasen una jeringa (siempre y cuando tuviese anestesia como para desmayar a un oso) pero nadie más parecía estar allí o escuchar su dolor; no había búhos que contestaran sus súplicas, tampoco lobos curiosos que se acercaran a olisquear o liebres nerviosas que alejaran a sus crías de ahí.

Nadie.

— ¿Creíste que sería fácil? — preguntó una voz despreocupada y embriagadora a sus espaldas—. ¿Pensaste que este momento jamás llegaría, que podrías postergarlo nueve, diez, once meses? Y ¿qué haces aquí, después de todo, mi niña? Te veo sola y perdida.

Lidiando con el profundo dolor y las lágrimas en sus ojos que le estropeaban la visión Ilúvënis miró sobre su hombro y encontró una sombra pálida que la miraba impasible.

— ¿Quién…e…eres?

— No me recuerdas…y es porque no me conoces. Pero he de decirte: Mi nombre es Samara. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Ilúvë… Ilúvënis—pronunció ella con dificultad. Mucho le costaba hablar pero parecía que a la recién llegada poco le importaba. Era como si la albina no estuviese ahí, de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre y con el cabello revuelto cayéndole sobre los ojos húmedos.

— A…yúdame… Por favor— suplicó.

— Si me dices tu raza— condicionó con indiferencia.

— Garou— contestó en un gruñido mientras otra punzada de dolor golpeaba su cuerpo.

La mujer pálida chascó la lengua. ¡Mala respuesta el decir Garou! Sin embargo, era la contestación esperada y, ella, era su madre.

Le prestó ayuda sin perder otro segundo. Bien sabía lo horrible que era el dolor sentido por Ilúvënis. Ella lo había vivido ya antes, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-. Fin del Flash-Back .-.-.-.

— ¿Sabes qué? — pronunció Ilúvënis mirando con timidez al moreno—. No sé si hubiera sido mejor o peor contigo como líder del pack, pero al menos todo hubiese sido _distinto_. Me habría gustado que pasara.

— A mí también— admitió él sin darse cuando de que aquello implicaba una actitud subversiva contra su difunto padre—, pero era imposible. La Letanía dice…

— Que no se desafía al líder en tiempos de guerra— completó la albina.

— Y siempre había guerra.

Claro, siempre había una cabrona guerra por librar. Alex se encargaba de ello por medio de la albina, porque los demás packs eran los avisperos e Ilúvënis la piedra que Alex arrojaba para mantener las cosas turbias.

— _¿Ilúvënis?_ — El eco apagado de una voz que no gritaba llamando desesperada alcanzó los sensibles oídos de los Garou.

— Es Leon. Debo irme antes de que no me encuentre— dijo la mestiza casi como una disculpa por tener que marcharse— o se pondrá histérico. Cosas de humanos— y se encogió de hombros.

— Ea. Los conozco.

Ilúvënis titubeó unos segundo mirando arriba, hacia el balcón que parecía tan inaccesible considerando su estatura poco menos que promedio; no podría alcanzarlo, tendrá que entrar por la puerta (quizás hasta tocar, como la gente normal) y luego dar una mala excusa, de la cual Leon no estaría muy convencido pero no la reprocharía, a diferencia de Coen (porque él era desconfiado y a Ilúvënis le parecía como una emanación del mismo Khalil, una extensión siniestra y disfrazada).

Antes de que decidiera algo concreto, la pálida joven sintió cómo unas manos deslizándose por su cintura la sujetaron firmemente y la alzaron con facilidad. ¿Quién más podía ser…que su descortés y desconsiderado hermano? Quizás alguien que le hubiere hurtado el oscuro pellejo, porque aquel día Ceniza Ardiente no parecía Quentin, ni Quentin Gabriel. De entre los muchos nombres y facetas que ese hombre de veintitantos podía adoptar no se encontraba la atenta y amable. No había Garou noble, hombre considerado o lobo leal. No en lo que Ilúvënis respectaba. Él era un paria tanto como ella… Danzante.

"Entonces seguro le robaron la piel" se dijo la mestiza. No alcanzó a temer o a desconfiar de las intenciones del Garou. Antes de darse cuando la baranda blanca del balcón ya estaba a su alcance, la tomó, trepó y pasó del otro lado.

— ¿Ilú? — La voz de Leon fue más nítida y por poco la obliga a acudir en el acto, sin embargo, ella se resistió al magnetismo y dirigió una última mirada, sonrisa y comentario a Gabriel.

— Hubieras sido un gran líder.

— Basta con mirar quién fue mi padre— murmuró él, mas la albina ya había dado media vuelta para ir al encuentro de Kennedy.

.-.

— Hora de irnos. ¿Lista? — preguntó el rubio con su usual sonrisa incorruptible.

— Seguro— le respondió Ilúvënis.

Por algún motivo se le cruzó en la cabeza que Leon era el típico al que las cosas simplemente le pasan. "Salado", lo llamarían. Para muestra sólo bastaba echar un vistazo a Raccoon.

.-.-.-. Flash-Back .-.-.-.

Por aquellos tiempos la vida fue muy ingrata con Leon Scott: Ada perdió a la niña, se divorciaron, hubo mudanza y tediosos requerimientos legales, vinieron y pasaron tiempos malos antes de que llegara lo peor… La crisis de Raccoon.

Quizás si sólo hubiera decidido no ir a esa fiesta… Bah, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. El caso es que fue. Fue y por poco no sale de ahí.

Eran como las nueve cuando entró al edificio de departamentos dispuesto a pasar una buena noche, olvidarse de los problemas, del trabajo y del resto del mundo. Había una fiesta y tenía derecho a beber hasta ponerse como una cuba, conocer a alguien linda y divertirse… Pero en su destino estaba marcado que no probaría una sola gota de alcohol ni se divertiría en lo más mínimo.

Fue la noche de los muertos vivientes.

Subió al solitario elevador y oprimió el botón del piso de su amigo. Las puertas se cerraron frente a sus ojos para no volver a abrirse completamente nunca más y el ascensor emprendió su último viaje. Leon no imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasarle —todas las cosas futuras que por poco no vivió— y se entretenía en mirar su reflejo sobre los lustrosos paneles del elevador, revisar su peinado y su impecable camisa azul.

Justo antes de llegar a su destino (pocos centímetros apenas) escuchó un grito histérico que logró perforar las paredes del ascensor y su propia alma, luego una súplica apagada que calló repentinamente y…nada. El tiempo le quedó corto para alcanzar a preguntarse qué sucedió, porque una fuerte sacudida (coincidente con el inicio del horror) lo atrapó con la guardia baja, zarandeó el elevador y a él lo hizo golpearse contra su propio reflejo en el panel reluciente de metal.

Luego…oscuridad e inconsciencia.

.-.

Y hela aquí, la dama que se viste con su propia esencia, la de máscaras variadas, protectora de las criaturas que reptan en ella, cómplice de los DEN y de los vampiros. Aquí viene la oscuridad. Leon no la ve abalanzarse sobre él como una pantera negra de ojos sombríos. Simplemente cae desmayado en el piso del ascensor y un hilillo de seda roja resbala desde su cabello entretanto imágenes confusas penetran en su mente. Está el infinito y negro espacio flotando dentro de su cabeza, el impensable caos arrastrándose en torno a él…y el gato.

Piensa en el Gato Negro de Poe, divaga sobre él en la inconsciencia, quizás porque lo ha leído la semana pasada. No sabe bien por qué pero le dio por leer cuentos en las noches antes de dormir.

La jaula, de Bertram Chandler; La máscara de la muerte roja, El cuervo y Gato negro de Poe; Aullidos de libertad, Manuel Yáñez; Miss Omega Cuervo, Naomi Mitchison; Los gatos de Ulthar, Lovecraft; Los misterios del gusano y Los chicos del maíz, King… Sabe que ninguno de esos géneros es el suyo (y ese día decidirá cabalmente dejar de leer en especial cuentos de horror por la noche) pero también sabe que necesita algo inusual, un cambio de aires y un entretenimiento para no pensar en Ada cada fría noche. Por eso los lee (o los leyó) y de entre toda esa mezcla de autores y títulos salta el gato negro. Lo ve ahora mientras desmayado está y, sobre todo, lo escucha…

"_Un quejido, ahogado y entrecortado al principio, como el sollozar de un niño"_

También lo oye rascar del otro lado de la puerta, lo imagina restregando sus mugrosas uñas contra el metal mientras su quejido perturbador continúa…

"_un largo, agudo y continuo grito, completamente anormal e inhumano, un aullido, un alarido quejumbroso"_

Lo siente casi real. Podría jurar que el gato está tan sólo al otro lado de la puerta.

"_mezcla de horror y de triunfo, como sólo puede surgir en el infierno de la garganta de los condenados en su agonía y de los demonios gozosos de la condenación"._

.-.

Cuando Leon despertó, varias horas después, se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre seca en el rostro mas no sabía qué había ocurrido. Se levantó dificultosamente, entumido y desconcertado, al tiempo que se apoyaba en las frías paredes metálicas del elevador y trataba de centrar su mente. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Una falla mecánica, un temblor…?

- _Scratch_… -

¿Algo andaba mal con él mismo?

- _Scratch_… _Scratch_… -

Reparó en un sonido como de rasguños que provenía de muy cerca. Al principio pensó que lo estaba imaginando

- _Scratch_… -

pero la continuidad del sonido puso alto a sus paranoias. Era real.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — pronunció en voz alta. Se percató de que tenía la boca seca y, además, un hueco ocupaba su estómago. Tenía mucha sed y hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Cuántas horas para ya sentirse así?

Antes de comenzar a ponerse histérico

- _Scratch_… -

o fantasioso, oprimió el botón de emergencia en el panel del elevador. Bastaron unos minutos sin contestación y dos sesiones de oprimido continuo de todos los botones para convencerlo de que nadie estaba interesado en ayudarlo y el ascensor no se movería.

Tal vez hubo un temblor, pensó, y el elevador se trabó ahí. Sí, y quizás también habían evacuado el edificio y lo habían dejado a él solo ahí.

- _Scratch_ -

Sólo él y su gato negro que arañaba el metal. Un poco fastidiado, Leon Scott pateó la puerta. El ascensor pareció vibrar perezosamente y sus puertas se separaron un ápice. Encantado por el pequeño descubrimiento trató de echar un vistazo fuera y gritar por si había alguien que le pudiera ayudar. No notó que el sonido de rasguños volvió a repetirse pero, cuando pegó la mejilla a las puertas para ver mejor a través de la ranura, sí escuchó el quejido nauseabundo que a sus pies se suscitó. Sin pensarlo, tal como un acto reflejo, se alejó de la puerta dando un paso atrás. Permaneció quieto conteniendo la respiración y se asustó más cuando el quejido gutural se repitió. Estaba casi a sus pies y podía ver algo moverse en el suelo a través de la ranura de las puertas (que era demasiado pequeña para definir _qué_). ¿Sería el gato? ¿Estaría allí afuera en el piso, rascando, aullando?

- _Scratch_ -

Y de nuevo el gemido de ultratumba.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

La respuesta vino en el empaque bien conocido: El araño y el quejido.

— Si es una broma, no es graciosa— murmuró Kennedy, mas rogaba que de ello se tratara.

Los arañazos crispaban el cabello de su nuca, el quejido asustaba de tan real que parecía y ver _eso_ indefinido a menos de un metro al otro lado de la ranura… Se armó de valor —eso que necesitaría desesperadamente como una droga en las siguientes horas— y sacó su navaja, no con ganas de atacar, sino para abrir más las puertas y alcanzar a ver qué había ahí afuera. Hizo palanca en la pequeña abertura ayudándose de la navaja y consiguió cuatro magníficos centímetros que fueron suficientes para asomarse, ver hacia el piso y recordar un fragmento de Gato Negro:

"_El cadáver, ya corrompido y cubierto de sangre coagulada, apareció…"_

Fue la primera vez que Kennedy miró en los vacíos ojos de un zombie.

.-.-.-. Fin del Flash-Back .-.-.-.

Sí, Leon era del tipo al que le pasaban cosas 'así'. A Ilúvënis no le disgustaba, al contrario, amaba eso de Leon porque a ella misma también se le atravesaban los gatos negros cuando caminaba por la calle. Tanto juntos como separados podían ser un imán de tragedias, sin embargo, uno al lado del otro eran más felices en medio de su caos.

.-.-.-. Delphi .-.-.-.

Tex se quedó callado cuando Khalil arribó a la sala. Había estado hablando y bromeando con Rebecca y Coyote, mas los ojos penetrantes de Kyle eran capaces de cerrarle la boca en el acto. No sabía por qué, pero él siempre le dirigía miradas inusualmente frías cuando lo veía alegre. ¿Es que ese tío tenía algo en contra de la diversión? Tex no lo sabía, le bastaba con callarse y poner su mejor cara seria frente al Rey con tal de que el resto del día pudiera lucir (y ser) alegre, incluso inhalar gas de la risa si se le venía en gana.

—Sentados— pronunció Kyle en aquel normal tono seco de voz, tan propio de él y al que estaban bien habituados los agentes de la Delphi…pero Tex Vallance no.

Tex estaba acostumbrado a la afable cara de Fernie, a las sonrisas no aptas para diabéticos de Rebecca, a los triunfales gestos de Coyote cuando le tocaba _salvar el día_, al corazón bajo llave que mantenía Erick Venzor, incluso una temporada llegó a habituarse a la _cálida_ baba de Gene (el compañero de la unidad canina que llegaron a tener)… Y, cielo santo, claro que había tenido jefes y demás superiores antipáticos, gente seria o indiferente…pero es que Khalil a veces casi lo hacía sentir avergonzado de reírse o sonreír siquiera en horas de trabajo.

Khalil _casi_ lo amedrentaba.

— He consultado la propuesta— comenzó a hablar la cabeza de Delphi tras sentarse y se dispuso a ir al grano—. Son lo mejor que tenemos y, por mí, adelante. Sólo falta la autorización formal de Browning; la mía aquí está— declaró arrojando una carpeta sobre la mesa alargada de la sala—. Esperen instrucciones dentro de treinta y seis horas. La movilización se hará como se planeó a menos que reciban nuevo aviso. ¿Preguntas?

Nada… A Tex no le gustaba nada ese hombre. No es que despertara en él odios o desconfianzas, sino simplemente no comprendía por qué tenía que ser "así"… Así de frío, así de cerrado, así de poco humano. En el corto tiempo que llevaba estando cerca de él nunca había podido encontrar una mínima rendija en su ser que permitiera vislumbrar el atisbo de humanidad que albergaba entre los vericuetos de su alma; no le había notado errores, nerviosismo o desconcierto, desesperación o frustración; siempre sabía lo que iba a decir y hacer. Ciertamente así debía ser puesto que era el líder, pero en la realidad de todos los días (y considerando también la guerra) hasta el mejor líder podía tener sus fallas, grandes o pequeñas.

"Oh, claro, menos este tío" se dijo Tex reflexionando que hasta la corbata de Kyle parecía Perfecta "A él no lo toca la mala suerte".

— De acuerdo— continuó Kyle—. No tengo que recordarles cuán secreto es esto. Saliendo de esta habitación nadie dirá nada, mucho menos a Blanca Nieves o a Romeo.

.-.-.-.

Por supuesto que Blanca Nieves y Romeo eran Ilúvënis y Leon, Gabriel era Lobo Feroz y Billy era Trébol, y ninguno imaginaba los planes del Rey. Inclusive una especie de agradable e inidentificable rutina empezaba a rodearlos a todos poco a poco. No se daban cuenta de ello y tal vez nunca llegarían a hacerlo puesto que la monotonía de lo cotidiano rehuía al trato con Ilúvënis y Leon. El punto es que no alcanzaban a vislumbrar los cambios de planes de Kyle porque ellos mismos se estaban acostumbrando a una rutina que parecía difícil de romper.

Cuando llegaban a Delphi (seguidos sigilosamente por Lobo Feroz) Billy se separaba de ellos. Ilúvënis y Leon eran libres de hacer y deshacer estando dentro del edificio porque la seguridad del mismo daba la certeza de que no necesitaban un guardaespaldas ahí. A Coen le encantaba eso porque podía dejar a los dos tórtolos solos e ir con Kyle, fuese bajo la intención de informar o el capricho de estar con él. Mientras tanto Gabriel esperaba afuera, cerca del estacionamiento y en su forma lupina (puesto que entrar a la compañía le resultaba imposible bajo sus condiciones); el problema más grave que había tenido con esa estrategia fue que un crío lo vio y se le acercó e intentó darle una palmadita en la cabeza, cosa que posteriormente corrigió buscando arbustos más tupidos. También Claire, Steve e incluso Chris contribuyeron a la rutina del rubio y la albina; los veían entre clases y en el almuerzo y siempre conversaban.

Ilúvënis comenzó a entrar a las clases de Leon. No llevaba apuntes ni participaba de ninguna manera en cualesquiera que fuese la lección (a menos de que Kennedy se lo pidiera) pero era la primera en entrar y la última en salir, se sentaba adelante o se colocaba lo más cerca posible del aclamado profesor y no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima un segundo. Por supuesto que para Leon fue un tanto extraño las primeras veces (aunque nunca sofocante) y no dejó de cruzar por su cabeza la idea de la chica que se enamora de su profesor, que para el caso parecía ser exactamente _el caso_.

La primera vez que tuvo a Ilúvënis sentada en una banca de su clase poniéndole total atención y memorizando irremediablemente cada palabra y gesto suyos, Leon tropezó dos veces con el escritorio y perdió al menos una vez el hilo de lo que justo estaba diciendo. Para su fortuna el bochorno pronto pasó y ya casi podía ignorar la presencia de la albina en el salón. Además, en ocasiones Ilúvënis se tocaba el corazón y optaba por dejar de robarle el aire un momento e iba a la biblioteca de los sótanos (había hallado unos volúmenes muy entretenidos sobre mitología en distintas épocas y lugares del mundo). Era ahí cuando a veces Samara hacía su aparición para pasar tiempo de Madre-Hija (o Maestra-Alumna) porque aborrecía tener que poner un pie en casa de Kennedy. La Banshea mayor solía llevar a la bebé consigo y, como era también su costumbre, no dudaba en hacer las veces de maestra y enseñar algo importante a la mestiza.

A grandes rasgos ésa era su aún un poco informe rutina, palabras más, palabras menos, detalles que no encontraban todavía su lugar correcto o su forma indicada, yendo de aquí para allá y mutando su indecisa apariencia.

En verdad las rutinas tenían un deje incierto y provocaban un poco de desconfianza en Kennedy e Ilúvënis. Él era una agente acostumbrado a misiones repentinas, paisajes variados, situaciones misteriosas, cambios abruptos, sorpresas mal recibidas y situaciones extrañas; mientras que ella era guerrera del camino, nómada migrando de una situación inhóspita a otra, exiliada por propia voluntad a aventurarse en lo que la vida le presentara cada día.

Eran como dos caóticas gotas de agua pero por alguna indescifrable razón sus agendas amorfas y sus cotidianeidades poco estables estaban dando como resultado costumbres casi normales y serenas.

Por ahora.

.-.-.-.

Esa mañana se despertó con la positiva y franca idea de que era un excelente día para cazar, porque para Wesker (fuese lunes o jueves) todos los días eran buenos para atrapar a Ilúvënis. El momento de su captura definitiva lo celebraría igual siendo entre semana o fin de semana, principio o final de mes, madrugada o tarde, ese año o el siguiente… El punto era tenerla y lo más probable era que su deseo se cumpliera justo ese día.

_órdenes explícitas de seguir las indicaciones del agente a cargo, Albert Wesker_

Tenía gente bajo su mando. Los superiores lo habían avalado quizás por la curiosidad de ver qué tan lejos podía llegar Wesker, de saber qué clase de hombre rondaba el mundo con el uniforme de Acteck abanderando su genialidad.

_y la partida se realizará a las 430 horas en el punto de_

Por supuesto que todo estaba bien planeado (el mismo Albert había participado en la maquinación del plan). Previstos estaban lugares, tiempos, rutas y procedimientos de contingencia; los objetivos eran claros como el agua, incluso también difíciles de olvidar y eran tan sólo dos; el equipo seleccionado tenía las más altas expectativas de salir victorioso.

_que el éxito de esta misión podría marcar un hito en esta guerra. Las fallas no serás toleradas. Y ahora…_

También estaba esa sensación confusa que tocaba a los agentes —excepto tal vez a Wesker— y que los haría dar pasos en falso o marcar una diferencia: La presión mezclada con la motivación.

…_vayan a cortar cabezas._

Ése era el día. Wesker lo presentía de alguna manera, como si el empolvado hilo de su vieja relación con Ilúvënis no terminara aún de pudrirse y estuviese vibrando. Además había otro hilo que vibraba, uno que casi parecía un cable cobrizo brillante de tan reciente que era; lo sentía igualmente moverse inquieto a merced de las circunstancias… Era el hilo de su conexión con Kyle, el Rey resentido por la traición, el otro blanco perfecto de ese día ideal.

.-.

Wesker, siendo líder y no jefe, llegó al punto de partida antes de la hora señalada y no sólo estuvo a tiempo. Veía en los rostros de los que iban llegando y no lograba encontrar en ellos la imagen de un compañero, subordinado o superior; sólo se convencía más y más de que él no pertenecía allí, de que su verdadero lugar siempre fue y sería Umbrella. Quizás había dejado una parte muy grande de él en la extinta compañía: Toda su humanidad, pero no así la espina filosa que le rasgaba el pecho recordándoselo. Así que aunque se hubiese esforzado por ver a Acteck como llegó a ver a la vieja Umbrella, no lo hubiese logrado. No aún. Pero tenía la esperanza —los cálculos prometedores— de que un día esa situación se presentaría, Acteck como la nueva Umbrella. No sería mañana o el mes siguiente, pero Ilúvënis era el primer paso en el largo camino y su captura ya parecía cercana.

Albert no dejó de pensar en ello durante el trayecto. Sopesaba la factible y tentadora idea de ponerle las manos encima a la mestiza albina y convertir su piel en el campo de batalla de jeringas y bisturíes, su carne en el dolorido muro que soportara las colisiones de una prueba tras otra y su mente en la coladera obstruida víctima de todos los objetos arrojados sin consideración.

Se moría de ganas por llegar _ya_.

Todo el camino a Delphi le pareció un requisito aburrido pero necesario, así que toleró con hastío y obstinación. Sin embargo, al momento de estarse acercando y ver que el edificio se alzaba entre otros más pequeños, dejó todo lo demás de lado y casi sintió una punzada de emoción en su pecho: un latido.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- Ea, caótico.

Trent Browning es el jefe de la John Deere, un nombre apenas, no es un personaje todavía ya que no planeo que aparezca en esta historia (de momento). A él es a quien se refería Khalil cuando dijo "Sólo falta la autorización formal de Browning".

Por lo demás, creo que no hay otras notas. Conjeturen ustedes.

_Galdor C._


	14. Sobre batallas

**Notas.-** Las cosas se van a poner feas aquí. Que disfruten leyendo.

.-.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **14.- Sobre batallas**

Como metal al imán, justo así había pasado. El chorro de refresco de uva se había dirigido, casi como si fuese premeditado, directo a la blusa blanca de Ilúvënis. Por supuesto que no se trataba de una soda en lata maligna, de eso nada, fue un simple accidente en el almuerzo. Steve tiró su lata de soda y la recogió como si nada, cosa que olvidó para cuando llegó a sentarse junto a Ilúvënis y, por estar leyendo una boba promoción en el costado del refresco, lo giró hacia la mestiza al abrirlo. El resultado fue una horrenda mancha púrpura.

— Lo siento… Perdón, de verdad— repitió el pelirrojo por tercera vez.

— No importa, Steve. Leon ya me trae otra blusa; me cambio y como si no hubiera pasado nada. Listo— le consoló la mestiza tomándole del hombro. Ella no había ido con Leon a casa por la blusa porque Billy hubiese tenido que acompañarlos (sin él no tenía autorización de sacar un solo cabello fuera del edificio). Así que ahora esperaban que Kennedy regresara con la solicitada prenda; estaban Ilúvënis, Steve y Claire sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Como ave de mal agüero, el poco bien recibido sonido del timbre llegó hasta ellos.

— Tenemos clase— puntualizó Claire mirando a Steve.

— Es práctica de tiro con Leon— dijo el muchacho visiblemente despreocupado.

— No, es administración… Y allá va la maestra— corrigió ella.

Steve volteó y lo primero en saltar a la vista fue una mujer cuarentona de anchas caderas y enromes aretes color amarillo chillante que respondía al nombre de Rose Gantt. Rose, por supuesto, era su maestra de administración y ya se dirigía al salón.

— Vayan. Yo esperaré a Leon aquí— les dijo Ilúvënis.

Steve intentó replicar, ser amable y quedarse con su amiga, mas el reproche de Claire no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Me recuerdas qué promedio llevas en administración, Steve?

— Hum… ¿90?

— 71… Así que vamos. Leon no va a tardar mucho en regresar.

— Sí— dijo la albina—. No te preocupes. Ve a tu clase.

— Ok.

Y ella se quedó sola a merced del millón de cosas que asechan en el mundo, a la luz y a la sombra, sin embargo, no a merced de la cosa correcta

_devastadora_

porque el orden de las circunstancias la favoreció, al menos, por ese momento.

.-.-.-. Afuera de Delphi .-.-.-.

Un grupo de hombres atravesaba el estacionamiento en dirección a la entrada principal de la compañía, llevaban los uniformes de la Delphi, las armas permitidas a los agentes para portar dentro del lugar e incluso las credenciales apócrifas necesarias. Nombres falsos, intenciones ocultas, apariencias alteradas, planes perversos… Esos eran los agentes de Acteck. El que caminaba a la cabeza del grupo llevaba gafas de Sol, su cabello era oscuro y tan falso como el nombre en su tarjeta de Delphi.

— Entramos, buscamos, cumplimos y salimos. Sencillo y sin ensuciarnos las manos más que hasta el final. Si hay preguntas ya no es tiempo para hacerlas. Deben estar listos, ¿lo están?

Todos respondieron que sí. Ninguno hubiese tenido el valor para acobardarse en ese momento, ya con la grava del estacionamiento bajo sus pies y la puerta de entrada a la vista. Un segundo…

El hombre que iba a la cabeza se detuvo en seco (lo que provocó idéntica reacción en los demás) y miró en derredor.

— ¿Dónde está el auto de Kennedy?

Los agentes se miraron entre ellos y luego otearon en el estacionamiento. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta como "Está allá", el hombre de gafas habló.

— Si Kennedy no está, tampoco Ilúvënis.

— Entonces, ¿esperamos? — preguntó alguien al aire.

— Ustedes dos— ordenó aquel de las gafas y cabello oscuros— adelántense. Comiencen a registrar los sótanos y si encuentran a alguno de los objetivos den aviso.

La pareja se marchó y comenzó una plática de lo más inofensivo para despistar: Futbol. No tuvieron problemas para entrar al edificio. El resto del equipo (seis hombres) se quedó en el estacionamiento.

— Esperaremos diez minutos por confirmación desde dentro o llegada de Kennedy y luego entraremos— les dijo el líder.

.-.

Antes de los diez minutos o de la confirmación, Kennedy hizo acto de presencia, se bajó del auto y caminó rumbo a la entrada del lugar; en una mano llevaba una blusa roja, por medio de la cual los agentes supusieron que Ilúvënis estaba dentro del edificio…o Leon tenía inquietudes travestis. En cuanto el rubio hubo atravesado el umbral, los otros lo siguieron a distancia. No había casi ningún tipo de seguridad que impidiera el libre tráfico sino hasta el sótano real (el único 'normal') en donde se checaban las credenciales y las huellas digitales además de tomar una fotografía a todo aquél que deseaba entrar. El sistema era exacto y útil, a parte de rápido y sencillo, y por eso se había optado en utilizarlo cuando comenzó la guerra; sin embargo, tenía coladeras.

.-.-.-. Sótano 7 .-.-.-.

Sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, Billy yacía víctima del embelesamiento. Su alma la atravesaban un par de ojos grisáceos y en sus oídos entraba la voz del único ser que parecía poder darle órdenes por sobre su propia moral. No vislumbraba la posibilidad de que aquello terminara, de una u otra forma, y hubiese podido pasar su vida escuchando el relato sumergido en los ojos azul-grisáceos sin respirar; porque entre otras tantas cosas, el genio de la obsesión, Rey de hielo, Kyle Khalil, era un narrador tremendamente bueno.

— …entonces el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero le dijo "Soy el nuevo exterminador de bestias dañinas". Y le disparó… Un solo disparo; uno solo en la cabeza bastó.

La mirada expectante de Coen cambió por una más vívida (menos ida) porque, aunque hubiese podido ser ingenuo y esperar por más, supo por el tono de voz del Rey que ése era el final del relato.

¿Cuál tensión? ¿Cuál guerra? ¡Ja! Ahí no parecía rondar nada de ello, no cuando Kyle narraba y Billy escuchaba. Usualmente el Rey no hacía las veces de cuentacuentos y antes ni siquiera sabía que poseía esa habilidad (sólo que podía comerse el coco de las masas a su antojo y lavar cerebros cara a cara) pero Billy se lo había hecho notar.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en escribir algo? — preguntó el guardaespaldas no por primera vez desde que intimaba con Kyle.

El hombre de cabello color chocolate levantó una ceja en actitud sarcástica. Escribir un libro era un requisito para poder decir se que se había hecho algo en la vida y, claro, Kyle tenía palomeada esa casilla.

— Bueno, me refiero a algo menos— trató de aclarar Coen—… Hum. ¿Cómo lo digo?

— ¿Menos político? ¿Menos económico?... ¿Menos aburrido, Billy?

— No quiero decir eso y lo sabes.

Kyle se inclinó sobre el borde del escritorio apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Según Billy ésa era su pose de "Leon al asecho" porque, ciertamente, ese aire daba; era un quieto león de mirada azulada y penetrante, con melena sedosa y castaña, pero capaz de atacar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quieres cuentos de hadas, Billy? — preguntó mostrando una sonrisa peligrosa y llena de dientes; parecía a punto de morder.

— Qué va. Tampoco me refería a eso— negó Coen haciéndose el desentendido y rodando los ojos a un lugar alejado de los de Kyle (aunque eso no evitaba que los sintiera sobre él) —. Estaba hablando de…

No hubo tiempo para una aclaración o para que Billy volviese a tener oportunidad de apreciar al cuentista en Kyle (la voz profunda y la mirada embelesadora) porque unos golpes fuertes contra la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Antes de molestarse por tal falta de civilidad del exaltado hombre que tocaba (pues la presencia del guardián suavizaba su carácter) Khalil gritó "Adelante".

Coyote, el agente bajito y de cabello negro de la John Deere, entró a la oficina del Rey y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a éste para pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Hay problemas— anunció Coyote caminando a trancos desesperados y liberando un poco de tensión apretando la carpeta que llevaba entre manos. Su rostro ostentaba algo de palidez y el jadeo que intentaba ahogar delataba su carrera hasta la oficina de Khalil.

— Los problemas no sirven más que para resolverse— indicó Kyle sin dejarse contagiar por la exaltación de Coyote.

Ignorando el comentario, el recién llegado extrajo varias fotos de la carpeta y las puso en el escritorio a la vista de Coen y Khalil.

— Tomas satelitales de hace 17 y 15 minutos— explicó Coyote señalando algunas de las imágenes—. Son Acteck Duncanville y Hartselle.

— Se han movido— notó Kyle con templanza sin adelantar conclusiones ni alterarse.

— Sí, pero no hacia acá— le dijo Coyote—. Esos agentes van al norte… Lo que nos preocupa es esto…

Y sacó otras fotos. Éstas no eran tomas satelitales, sino de una cámara de seguridad. Se apreciaban apenas seis personas, agentes con vestimentas de Delphi, sin armas largas ni vehículos que pudiesen parecer apropiados para confrontación alguna. Sólo eran unas cuantas personas inofensivas.

Coyote fue más explicativo: — Son del estacionamiento. _Este_ estacionamiento— puntualizó—...hace cuatro minutos.

Kyle ahora comprendía la exaltación del hacker.

Y entonces la pregunta era: ¿Realidad o ilusión? ¿Acteck estaba tratando de hacerse el listo entrando justo por la puerta principal mientras ponía una distracción…o se trataba de una simple confusión?

No cabía duda de que había mucho movimiento de agentes rumbo al norte, tanto como para casi no pasar desapercibido o para casi querer llamar la atención…pero esos seis solitarios del estacionamiento, ¿eran coincidencia? ¿Eran inocentes siendo juzgados como criminales, agentes leales que habían arribado en el momento más sospechoso y de la forma menos adecuada?

Coyote inclinó la balanza:

— Estos seis… No hay registro de agentes que tengan que entrar a trabajar a esta hora, salvo cuatro (pero dos de ellos están en misión de campo en Egipto); ya revisé listas, sólo un agente ha faltado a su trabajo hoy; por lo demás, Romeo salió hace rato sin Blanca Nieves y no ha vuelto.

Kyle levantó la vista de las fotografías en cuanto escuchó "Romeo". No le agradaba el hecho de que Kennedy hubiese dejado el edificio convenientemente antes de lo que prometía ser un incidente peculiar. A pesar de ello, Kyle interpretó los números de Coyote sin mencionar siquiera a Leon y dio sus órdenes provisionales de inmediato.

— Significa que si estos hombres se presentan como si vinieran a trabajar, podemos suponer que _no son de aquí_… Llama a Vallance y suban a recepción para sustituir a las secretarias. Cuando ellos lleguen te llamaré, voy a necesitar confirmación justo en el momento. ¿Recuerdas los códigos?

— "53243" si hay problemas y "Te veré en el almuerzo" si todo está bien.

— Bien. Vete.

Coyote se marchó con el mismo apuro con el que había llegado, salvo que ahora cargaba mayor peso sobre sus delgados hombros.

Al quedarse solos de nuevo Billy y Kyle, el Rey se adelantó al súbdito —que estaba a punto de preguntar "¿Qué quieres que haga?" — y le dijo:

—Tengo trabajo para ti, Billy.

— Dime. Lo que sea.

Le ordenó, siendo su hombre de más confianza, que organizara al equipo mixto Delphi-Deere por si las cosas se ponían feas…y vaya que lo harían.

.-.-.-. Por los pasillos .-.-.-.

Lo primero que hizo Coyote al salir de la oficina de Kyle fue llamar a Tex.

— A la recepción del sótano, rápido. El Rey lo manda— dijo sin sonar autoritario (con esa estatura y esos trancos que sólo alcanzaban para el tamaño de pasos normales, Coyote no podía tener pinta de déspota ni por teléfono) —. Debemos sustituir a las secretarias antes de que esos buitres lleguen ahí. Hay que confirmar si son ellos y recibir órdenes de Khalil.

— _De acuervo_— contestó Tex—. _Pero, ¿y el resto qué hará?_

— No sé. Khalil sólo nos llamó a nosotros dos.

— _Bien. Te veré allá. ¿Llevaremos falda larga y el pelo recogido?_

— ¿Eh?

— _Dijiste que "debemos sustituir las secretarias"._

— Oh, ya cállate— y le colgó, pero por dentro se estaba riendo.

.-. Rato después .-.

Coyote llegó a la recepción casi al mismo tiempo que Tex, juntos se dirigieron hasta donde estaban las secretarias que chequeaban a la entrada. Ambas damas habían sido telefoneadas con anterioridad por el mismo Khalil para que entregaran pacíficamente sus puestos. Momentos después de que los agentes del equipo élite de la Deere se hubiesen instalado en sus puestos temporales, Leon Kennedy le regaló su afable sonrisa a toda la gente del lugar que se dignara a mirarle.

Scott notó de inmediato que el personal de recepción no era el cotidiano (Martha y Suze ya no estaban) pero se abstuvo de preguntar; deslizó su tarjeta por el lector cuando se lo pidieron, regaló su huella digital por enésima vez, puso su mejor cara seria en la foto y contestó que "Sí" (que ese trapo rojo que llevaba en la mano era una blusa, cuando el hombre alto y cuarentón semi-escudado tras el monitor de la PC se lo preguntó). Luego siguió su camino cual blanca e inocente palomita, sin saber que momentos después arribarían los seis sospechosos.

Al verlos venir Coyote sintió que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Siempre le pasaba eso en misiones de campo y en la vida real; antes del momento crítico sobrevenía la impresión de que no podría, la atormentante idea de que su lengua se quedaría pegada a su paladar o su pistola a la funda. Sin embargo, al final siempre lo rescataba la apremiante necesidad de portarse heroico y cumplir con su trabajo. Se aclaró la garganta y se removió en la silla mientras trataba de convencerse de que todo saldría bien, de que haría la diferencia como siempre anhelaba.

Tres de los buitres se encaminaron hacia él (los otros hacia Tex, quien ya le estaba dando en pase a otro agente inofensivo y al parecer verdadero).

— Buenos días— saludó Coyote con la indiferencia afable propia de aquel personal de mostrador obligado a decir la frase centenares de veces al día. Obtuvo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza cortés y una sonrisa vacua del hombre frente a él, lo que le hizo preguntarse…qué ocultaba tras sus gafas. Le pidió su tarjeta y, al deslizarla por le lector, un nombre falso pasó a formar parte de la base de datos, un registro más en la larga lista que no alertaría al sistema porque parecía no tener _nada de malo_.

A Coyote se le vino a la mente la voz del profesor de los Cereales Sharp diciendo: "No, eso no tiene nada de malo" y un escalofrío recorrió su piel cuando tuvo que pedirle al hombre que se quitara las gafas para la fotografía. Por poco y su voz tembló y la mirada que le dedicó casi sobrepasó el profesionalismo, estando a punto de incursionar en la curiosidad malsana. Sin embargo, se contuvo y procedió al siguiente requisito (_Su índice derecho aquí, por favor… Gracias_) aunque sin dejar de echarle una mirada.

Los ojos del hombre eran tan negros como su cabello aparentaba ser.

Al preguntarle el motivo de la visita, Coyote no supo si dudar más o irse de espaldas en el asiento. "Trabajo" fue lo que el extraño respondió; no "Entrenamiento", ni "Clases" ni "Visita a la enfermería"… _Trabajo_.

— ¿De qué tipo? — indagó Coyote.

— De oficina.

— Ok, ahora sólo…

Oportunamente el teléfono sonó. Ése debía ser Khalil (o alguien había tenido la mala idea de llamar a recepción en ese justo momento).

— Disculpe un segundo— se dispensó Coyote dejando colgado al hombre de las gafas, sin decirle "Adelante" pero tampoco procediendo a meterle un balazo en la cabeza; sólo lo dejó ahí al aire como mucho personal de mostrador hubiese hecho—. ¿Hola?

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago, Khalil?" pensaba Coyote con un deje desesperado "No parecen ser ellos, el sistema no lo alerta, pero es probable que sí sean".

— _Tu confirmación_— pidió una voz del otro lado de la línea.

— Oh, sí. Estoy aquí— contestó el agente tratando de simular una conversación inofensiva—. Ahora lo busco.

Se agachó y de uno de los cajones sacó una carpeta en la que hojeó con torpeza, al final se detuvo en una página al azar y dijo:

— El número es… _Creo_ que es…532...43— 'leyó'.

— _¿"Crees"? Lo tienes ahí enfrente ¿y sólo "crees"? Dame algo más sustancial…o al menos una corazonada._

— Es que… Supongo que no, no te veré en el almuerzo, linda. ¿Tal vez mañana? No estoy _seguro_.

Kyle guardó silencio un momento. Podían dejar las cosas como estaban, armar un alboroto o buscar otra forma de confirmación, pero a fin de cuentas la decisión era suya. Con todas las piezas del juego a su merced, consciente de que en su poca o mucha genialidad descansaba la eficacia del siguiente movimiento, el Rey dio su orden.

— _Retenlos un momento…y luego déjalos pasar._

Por un momento Coyote no estuvo seguro de lo que escuchó

_déjalos pasar_

porque no tenía sentido. "Déjalos". Sin embargo Khalil colgó en ese momento, no esperó por un reproche.

Vale, pues, hágase su voluntad, Rey.

Coyote colgó y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre de las gafas procuró arrastrar con la muñeca la carpeta hasta el borde del mostrador y tirarla; su contenido no era mucho, pero mientras se disculpaba _de todo corazón_ por su torpeza y le pedía al hombre _sólo un minuto_ para recoger, Kyle pudo llamar a Tex, darle las órdenes y hacer otra jugada.

.-.-.-. Unos sótanos abajo .-.-.-.

— Debo ser un gato negro. Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas.

— Pues yo no te veo lo negro por ninguna parte.

— ¡Leon!

— Bueno, bueno. Vamos ya a que te cambies la blusa.

— Oh… Y gracias por ir a traerla.

— No hay de qué. No importa— le dijo Kennedy haciendo lo que ella a veces: Mentir. Claro que sí importaba, porque de verla con la blusa manchada a limpia…prefería verla sin blusa. En verdad, Leon muy pronto había podido acostumbrarse al hecho de que no era una cría —distaba mucho de ello— y desde que había vuelto le parecía que podía tratarla como la mujer que ya era. En efecto, algo en Ilúvënis había acontecido, algo que no dejaba margen para llamarla Niña nunca más, sin embargo, eso a ojos de Loen no se presentaba con el mínimo de claridad posible. Sólo se sentía.

— ¿Estarán abiertos los baños de esta área? Es que como a esta hora los cierran para limpieza— dijo la albina mientras caminaba junto al rubio.

Kennedy levantó una ceja causa de la sorpresa. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo rápido que aprendía Ilúvënis, lo ágil que era para sondear su entorno y encajonarlo en patrones que por más bobos que pudieran parecer eran correctos. Muy a parte de ello, también se le ocurrió una idea, como un chispazo pícaro que al principio fue tratado de desechar, un pensamiento absurdo tachado como irrealizable…pero que luego tomó con más seriedad.

Al tiempo que avanzaban por un pasillo de salones Leon le dio forma a la idea. Cada puerta de cada aula vacía representaba una boca seductora de dulce voz que le decía que no dudara, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer en el momento que pudiera.

— ¿Sabes? — habló Kennedy—. Creo que no necesitas ir al baño para cambiarte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella con toda la inocencia del mundo. Incluso lo azucarado de su mirada celeste hizo dudar a Kennedy (pero a fin de cuentas no lo detuvo).

Él la tomó repentinamente de la mano y la jaló hacia una de las tantas puertas idénticas que sólo se diferenciaban por la placa pequeña que tenían. "Audiovisual 306" decía ésta y, casualmente, se encontraba en total soledad. Ilúvënis siguió al rubio y aún cuando él puso el seguro luego de haber entrado, ella no terminó muy bien de comprender sus intenciones. Con las luces y el proyector apagados, sin una sola ventana o tragaluz, la mestiza Garou no pudo darse cuenta de que Leon acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que respiró su aliento y sus labios se rozaron. Únicamente se colaba por debajo de la puerta una rebanada delgada de luz del pasillo, suficiente apenas para ver sus pies y las alargadas sombras que proyectaban, no así sus ojos y sus miradas.

— Leon— alcanzó a musitar ella antes de que la atrapara con un beso suave. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos delgados y sujetándose de él se estiró para compensar la diferencia de estaturas. El calzado le ayudaba ya bastante, pero comenzaba a gustarle la sensación de estar en puntillas mientras Kennedy la sostenía rodeándola de la cintura, también le encantaba poder sentir el cuerpo de él contra el suyo y, por supuesto, el beso. Un tacto suave, en ocasiones húmedo y hasta desesperado, embargaba sus labios pálidos cada vez que él la besaba. Las palabras "No" y "Basta" huían de su mente en cada ocasión como espantadas por el amoroso acto concebido entre ambos y se desprendía de ella la sensación de que existía un mundo allá, afuera, ajeno a los dos.

Kennedy le apartó el cabello del rostro con la mano derecha y dejó descansar sus labios mientras se encaminaba a nuevos horizontes. Se despidió de su boca con un mordisco suave en su labio inferior y comenzó un estremecedor camino de besos hacia su oído. Al mismo tiempo dejó caer la blusa limpia al suelo para poder tomar el borde de la que Ilúvënis llevaba puesta y levantarla lentamente; ello provocó un escalofrío en la albina y le dio una idea de qué significaba lo que le había dicho.

_no necesitas ir al baño para cambiarte_

Oh, pero por supuesto que encontraba el significado de la frase, era imposible no hacerlo mientras la blusa ascendía arrastrada por las manos cálidas de Leon.

Un espasmo quedo y tímido y un suspiro repentino fueron las reacciones de la joven cuando sintió el lóbulo de su oreja ser atrapado y su piel ser más descubierta. Leon se dio el gusto de acariciar el contorno de sus pechos y rozar apenas sus pezones sin, curiosamente, sorprenderse por el hecho de que ella no llevara sujetador. Dejó de besarla un momento para sacarle la blusa y no hubo protesta ante tal cosa, al contrario, luego ella se abrazó más fuerte a él y exigió una continuación; su torso desnudo y sus senos blancos se apretaban contra el pecho marcado y el abdomen plano de Kennedy.

Y se preguntaban...si alguna vez habían necesitado tanto algo que ya tenían.

Probablemente no.

Quizás porque la base de su relación no había sido carnal —un encuentro de una noche que se convirtió en una vida; un beso robado por razones turbias; ni la atracción de un amor a primera vista— es que no habían echado tanto de menos esa parte de las relaciones condenadamente pasional y agradable, pero que ahora era innegable. Leon no podía decir que no quería más a Ilúvënis por su entrega total y desinteresada así como la mestiza mentiría afirmando que no le importaba cuán dulce y seductor podía ser él en la soledad; sería como negar sus propios cuerpos, las fibras que se removían extasiadas en momentos como aquellos y el mismo amor que se tenían. Por supuesto ahora era más claro que antes pues tenían el tiempo y las maneras para descubrirlo, Leon ya no la veía como una niña y ella era más madura en muchos aspectos.

A Kennedy le parecía una mujer de lo más exótico, una diosa ártica con corazón cálido y noble; mientras que para ella él era al menos dos cosas: El mejor prospecto de macho y el único modelo de hombre que quisiera encontrar. Como macho de su especie contaba con todo lo bueno —para comprobar bastaba echar una mirada— y como hombre era considerado, inteligente, perseverante y amoroso entre muchas otras cosas más.

No podían pedir más el uno al otro. Aunque tal vez al resto del mundo pudieran pedirle un poco de privacidad…

Leon sintió una vibración que nada tenía de sobrenatural o afectiva manar del bolsillo de su pantalón. Y, debía admitirlo, al principio lo confundió; nunca había sentido nada así con ninguna mujer, nunca, porque daba la casualidad de que nunca le había interrumpido una llamada a mitad de una actividad así. No pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja luego de separarse desganadamente de Ilúvënis; _Para Elisa_ y otra vibración acompañaron su queja.

— No contestes— pidió en un murmullo la albina, con una voz tan dulce y convincente que hubiera movido dioses de sus pedestales. Sin embargo, Leon ya había sacado el celular de su bolsillo y visto el número.

— Es Khalil— se disculpó—. Debo contestar.

La Garou hizo un gesto de enfado mal apreciado a causa de la oscuridad y no hizo nada para evitar que respondiera el celular. Ese Rey…aún ahora le daba mala espina. No era como si hubiese visto un halo sobre su cabeza, pero el peso de su personalidad lograba manifestarse incluso a la sola mención de su nombre.

"Kyle…¿tienes algo para mí? ¿Para nosotros?" pensó ella mirando a Leon mientras le contestaba. La luz del celular, que el rubio sostenía contra el costado de su cara alcanzaba a trazar apenas unas líneas en el contorno de su rostro, lo que provocó la segunda idea pícara del día. No por molestar, pero a Ilúvënis se le antojó llevarla a cabo.

Mientras Leon hablaba con Kyle, la joven tanteó la pared en busca del apagador, al encontrarlo no dudó en oprimirlo y ¡se hizo la luz! Ella se giró de frente a Kennedy y puso los brazos en jarras.

"Hey, mira lo que te pierdes" decía con su gesto.

Con la luz encendida su piel blanca y lechosa se salpicaba sólo de algunas sombras tenues bajo sus erguidos pechos, debajo de su cabello albino, sus brazos y en su cuello. Sus ojos vivaces llenaban de color su rostro y amalgamaban perfectamente con los colores en él. Era una mujer tremendamente atractiva a pesar de que ella misma no tenía mucha consciencia de ello; no era de las que se preocupaba por arreglarse, no usaba joya alguna, sobre su piel no había un gramo de maquillaje y ni siquiera se molestaba en pasarse un cepillo por la cabeza. En su menuda estatura y sencilla forma de vestir resaltaba ese rebelde y abundante cabello largo y sus encantadores ojos. Nada la podría hacer más bella. Estaba en su esencia ser bonita y cualquiera lo podía apreciar si fijaba bien la vista.

Justo en ese momento Kennedy no le quitaba los ojos de encima e ignoraba que alguien al otro lado de la línea hablaba.

— ¿Si cuelgas y seguimos en lo que estábamos? — tentó ella dando un par de pasos hacia él. Sus pechos se bambolearon ligeramente y sus caderas se contonearon con un ritmo lento y sensual que casi logra arrancar a Leon Scott de la realidad…a no ser por la voz profunda de Kyle en su oído.

— _Agente, ¿sigue ahí?_

— ¿Eh?... Oh, sí. Me distraje por… Olvídelo. ¿Qué me decía?

— _Que los quiero ahí ahora. Es un asunto urgente que no puedo discutir por teléfono_— dijo esa voz fría apuñalando la calidez del momento.

Kennedy asintió y se apresuró a colgar sólo para poder contemplar en silencio a la mestiza. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer. Quería estampar sus labios en su sonrisa y rodearle la cintura con sus brazos mas ya tenía órdenes inaplazables y directas para hacer algo mucho muy distinto.

— ¿Seguimos? — dijo ella.

Los sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de Kennedy y lo torturaron febrilmente. Quería, pero no debía. Ella lo permitía, pero el Rey negaba sin siquiera saberlo. ¿Cómo no sentir la contradicción en su pecho estando ante la encantadora visión de la albina y al mismo tiempo escuchando las frescas órdenes de Kyle?

¿Es que no podía haber llamado en un momento menos oportuno?

Ordenó un poco la cabeza y la usó para sacar la solución, que más productivo resultaba que romperse el corazón ante el conflicto. Chascó la lengua y su rostro reflejó lo mucho que le pesaba no darle el gusto a Ilúvënis.

— Lo siento. Kyle nos quiere ver en el sótano diez ahora mismo. Dice que es urgente.

— Oh, cielos. ¿Y ahora qué quiere? A más mal momento no podía llamar.

Leon se encogió de hombros y trató de dar consuelo.

— No importa. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Mandaremos a Billy a dormir temprano y nosotros nos desvelamos? — preguntó divertida recogiendo su blusa limpia del suelo.

— He, de acuerdo… Pero quiero verte con cola y orejas.

Ella rió y al erguirse blusa en mano esperó mirar a Leon y encontrarle una sonrisa amplia en los labios, mas en lugar de ello vio un rostro un tanto serio, una leve sonrisa ni muy jocosa ni muy juguetona y unos ojos soñadores, casi esperanzados. A ella se le fue del alma toda posibilidad de carcajada que hubiese podido existir ante el comentario de Kennedy.

— Leon… ¿Es en serio eso?

— Sólo si tú quieres— dijo. Y en sus ojos se leía que él sí quería.

.-.

Albina y rubio bajaron al sótano diez tomados de la mano. No había mucha gente con quien cruzarse en los pasillos porque en verdad los sótanos inferiores nunca eran muy concurridos; los pisos de los cadetes y la enfermería (uno a cinco) eran los que solían estar repletos de personas entre semana.

Las paredes metálicas y las puertas de las salas de experimentos eran quienes recibían los ecos de las pisadas ahí, en el décimo sótano, y relativamente cerca se sumergía en el fondo de la Delphi Planta 11, un piso ahogado en atrocidades y fatalidad. Ilúvënis casi podía sentir una vibración de ultratumba acariciar sus pies; ella odiaba estar en los sótanos inferiores.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde Kyle los vería no encontraron a nadie, pero igualmente entraron y decidieron esperar. Nada absolutamente delataba lo que aquello significaba en realidad, la verdad tras la secuencia de eventos: Ellos eran la carnada y Kyle el pescador al extremo de la caña.

_Para Elisa_ se dejó escuchar de nuevo y esta vez la vibración del celular no tomó desprevenido a Kennedy.

— ¿Sí?

— _Agente, me temo que ha surgido una situación especial. Los veré dentro de quince minutos. ¿Ya están en planta diez?_

— Sí. Estamos en la sala.

— _Perfecto. No se muevan de ahí. Aún esperamos confirmación pero podríamos tener un 227._

"¿Espías?" se dijo Leon.

— Si necesita ayuda, señor…

— _No. Quédense los dos donde están. Mandaré a Billy para que los acompañe mientras descubrimos qué pasa._

— Correcto.

.-.-.-. Sótano 7 .-.-.-.

Ser el dueño de la compañía tenía sus enormes ventajas, una de ellas (muy útil en situaciones como la que acontecía) era el poder hacerse de tomas en tiempo real de todas las cámaras de los sótanos y un equipo de comunicación en completa disposición.

Kyle y otros cuatro ocupaban un cuarto de investigación acondicionado provisionalmente como sala de operaciones. Había computadoras donde el personal de comunicación monitoreaba todas las cámaras y cuatro pantallas grandes para los protagonistas de la película: En una estaban Ilúvënis y Leon esperando a un Rey que nunca acudiría a la cita, en otra Billy y el equipo organizándose (léase armándose lo más discretamente posible, poniéndose chalecos, consiguiendo radios…) y en las otras dos pantallas se veían hombres caminando despreocupadamente, serpientes arrastrándose dentro de la madriguera del conejo. Kyle prestó atención a una de éstas últimas pantallas, en la cual logró notar cómo uno de los hombres se frotaba insistentemente los dedos, uno de los que iba con él lo miraba severamente provocando que dejara de hacerlo mas luego continuaba; al menos tres veces Kyle atestiguó el ciclo, al cabo de lo cual algo pareció desprenderse de los dedos del hombre ansioso, una película delgada o una alucinación de Khalil, pero si el tamaño de las pantallas y la nitidez de la imagen eran suficientes (y debían serlo) el Rey acababa de descubrir cómo sus invitados resolvieron el problema de las huellas digitales. Kyle debió hacer nota de ello para el desarrollador del siguiente sistema de seguridad. Bah, luego vería esos detalles.

Se puso un micrófono y audífonos de diadema y pidió a uno de los hombres allí presentes que lo comunicaran con Trébol; mientras tanto cambió su atención a la pantalla del equipo mixto.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— _En un segundo estamos listo para bajar. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Directo con Blanca Nieves?_

— No. A la sala 3 del área 1 para recoger unas cuantas cosas y luego esperen, aunque lo más probable es que no estén mucho tiempo ahí. Los Invitados se separaron y no se han reagrupado pero es obvio que buscan a Blanca Nieves. Ustedes manténgase juntos y traten de no llamar la atención.

— _Correcto_.

— No intenten detenerlos antes de que lleguen con Blanca Nieves, no queremos armar alboroto en pasillos principales y además necesitamos estar completamente seguros de que son de Acteck; y por ella no te preocupes, la quieren viva, muerta no les servirá de mucho. Así que céntrense en atrapar a los Invitados y, cuando lo hagan, quiero que primero que nada revises personalmente si el hombre de las gafas es Wesker.

— _¿Y el plan de contingencia?_

— Sellar.

— _¿Sellar?_

— Si algo sale mal, Billy, lo más probable es que mande sellar el piso. Nombra alguien para que, en caso de una situación así, saque a Blanca Nieves del sótano inmediatamente. No puedes ser tú, necesito que te quedes con el equipo para dirigirlo hasta que las cosas se arreglen dentro del piso sellado.

— _Está bien. Hay que aislar el problema._

— Dado el caso— replicó el Rey.

— _De todas formas te enviaré uno de mis hombres para que te…_

— No. Ni siquiera lo consideres. Necesito a todos tras Acteck, no cuidándome las espaldas y llamando la atención hacia mí.

— _Estando ellos y tú en el mismo edificio es seguro que aprovechen la oportunidad y te busquen._

— Vienen por Ilúvënis y no tienen una idea de dónde estoy… No voy a repetirlo otra vez: Quédate con tu equipo completo o busco alguien más para dirigirlo. ¿No lo entiendes? Te estoy asignando una misión, no dándote opciones para que elijas.

.-.-.-.

Le colgó. Tan altanero y autoritario como siempre, sin esperar por otra queja o explicación, Kyle le colgó. Ciertamente aquello no molestó a Billy pues conocía bien el carácter de su jefe y de antemano había esperado una respuesta negativa de su parte (aunque no por ello había dejado de hacer el intento). Como sea, Coen respiró resignado y rogó para que Kyle se preocupara más por él y menos por Ilúvënis y la compañía porque, en efecto, el destino de la albina dependía de él y la compañía prácticamente era él.

— ¡Vámonos, equipo! El Rey nos quiere en planta diez— ordenó Billy con energía y procedió a darles una rápida explicación del plan actual. También designó a alguien ara las condiciones del plan B—. Rebecca, en caso de que se vaya a sellar el piso, tú eres la responsable de sacar a Blanca Nieves antes de que eso pase. El resto nos quedamos a pelear.

Muy a pesar de las circunstancias todos asintieron con decisión. Incluso Rebecca le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y le dijo "Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Billy?" al pasar junto a él para dirigirse al décimo sótano. Sin embargo, en la cabeza de cada uno de esos once hombres y mujeres emergía la poco fiable casualidad, la incierta coincidencia de que el ataque de Acteck se estaba suscitando justo cuando ellos ya planeaban el propio. Porque el término Coincidencia resultaba incluso ser una vaga afirmación, cada uno se preguntaba si habría algún traidor en las líneas o un oyente silencioso que había logrado pasar desapercibido. Cualquiera se hubiese inclinado por una u otra opción, no siendo sólo los cinco agentes estrella de la Deere quienes consideraran la opción del espía o los seis de Delphi la idea del Judas, porque ambas partes del equipo mixto aún siendo de distintas compañías entendían los alcances de Acteck y las situaciones desatadas por la prolongada guerra.

Más que entender, _comprendían_.

Billy era el que más consciente estaba de todo ello, lo había visto en los desvelos de Kyle por los problemas de la compañía, sus dolores de cabeza ante la falta de escrúpulos de Acteck, las noches en vela por ataques repentinos, los cambios en la compañía; había visto gente ser removida o reasignada por el Rey, cambios en los planes de estudio de los cadetes, misiones de campo importantes ser interrumpidas, gente morir y dejar una familia colgada a mitad del camino… Había vivido la guerra muy de cerca y de muchas más formas que la mayoría. Tal vez por ello Kyle lo escogió para dirigir al equipo en esta misión.

Ahora…el sólo pensar en Kyle y en _su_ visión de la guerra…

No podía fallar.

.-.-.-. Afuera .-.-.-.

— ¡Bola de pelo inútil! — gritó Samara materializándose frente al Garou que dormitaba en su forma Lupus—. ¡Ni siquiera sirves para hacer honor a Alex! ¡Levántate!

Un puntapié hizo a Gabriel reaccionar enfadado, arrugó la nariz gruñendo y erizó el pelo de su lomo. Vale, había estado descansando, pero, ¿por qué la bruja Banshea creía que tenía derecho a despertarlo así y con aquellas palabras? De todas formas Ilúvënis estaba dentro del edificio y no saldría hasta más tarde, así que de momento él no tenía otra cosa importante que hacer.

— ¿Es que no sabes lo que está por pasar, inmunda bestia? — habló ella, tan soberbia y despectiva a un tiempo, llena de prisa además (se notaba en su voz).

Al echar una mirad en derredor y no hallar nadie que pudiera verlo, el Garou se transformó en Glabro, aquella mezcla de un cuarto lobo y tres cuartos hombre. Los colmillos asomaban de su boca aún, en sus manos y pies las uñas estaban particularmente crecidas y algo de pelo extra delataba lo poco normal que lucía comparado con el humano promedio, pero lo que importaba era que tenía las cuerdas bucales necesarias y aptas para reclamar a Samara que, en el momento, era todo lo que le importaba.

— No te escudes tras la bebé— le dijo Gabriel—. Déjala un segundo y trata de hacerme frente, bruja… Te destrozaré, no necesito para ello más que un momento.

— Pero no cuentas ni con un mínimo instante, perro, date cuenta de ello. Antes de poder ponerme una garra encima ya estarás haciendo lo que es tu deber— le retó ella muy a pesar de no estar aventajada en fuerza física.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De que Ilúvënis te necesita. Y tú, Soldado, ya vas a su rescate.

.-.-.-. Gabriel's POV .-.-.-.

Pude haberle destrozado el brazo, quizás y de haber querido, cuando lo estiró hacia mí y tocó mi pecho con su blanca y muerta mano. La mujer estaba fría como la Dama de la Hoz y ello me llevó a preguntarme fugazmente cómo soportaría la bebé estar en sus brazos todo el día…y cómo habría tolerado mi padre su compañía tantos años. Pero no fue esa frialdad en ella lo que bloqueó mi instinto de atacarla, sino la presencia de la bebé y, mayormente, la sensación de comenzar a despedazarme lenta y dulcemente. La Banshea me estaba arrastrando a la oscuridad y —mucho me dolería aceptarlo frente a ella— hábil e inteligentemente había escogido mi pecho como punto de partida. En mi mente no terminaba de arraigar idea alguna del por qué lo hacía así, pero el hecho es que me quería llevar a la oscuridad y bien había escogido el método. Si yo me separaba de ella habría de soportar el desgarre de ser expulsado de la oscuridad no sólo en mi piel, sino en mi corazón y pulmones. Era preferible permitir por unos segundos más que mantuviera su mano en mi pecho a riesgo de separarme bruscamente y terminar tosiendo sangre y pedazos de mis vísceras. Después de todo yo también tenía el derecho y privilegio de penetrar en la oscuridad y tomarla como mi casa, aunque el camino de Garou está más de este lado que de aquél puesto que en la oscuridad no hay atisbo de guerra.

Me dejé, pues, arrastrar junto a ella en la morada lóbrega y húmeda, no sin antes vislumbrar por un segundo la relación entre sus palabras y la situación.

_Ilúvënis te necesita. Y tú, Soldado, ya vas a su rescate_

Oh… La sensación de caer dormido.

.-.

—Ea, habla ya, bruja. ¿Qué pasa con Ebre? — dije al despertar de esa momentánea inconsciencia tan característica del paso a otro plano.

— Camina primero. Camina rápido y quizás llegues a tiempo para evitar algo que tu encomienda te ordena evitar.

Orientándome por su olor, detectándolo por encima de la densa humedad del lugar, la seguí sabiendo que si aquello era una trampa podría librarme fácilmente de ella. Nunca llegaría a caer tan bajo como para ser vencido por la Banshea, ni siquiera en su propio juego y aunque le hubiese permitido ya antes una burla.

— ¿A dónde? — pregunté siguiendo sus pisadas.

— A los sótanos de la compañía. Es por ello que debemos atravesar por aquí… Escúchame con atención.

— Bruja, lo hago.

— Hay un hombre… Un _ser_ con el nombre de Albert Wesker, otrora un humano común, que en estos momentos se dirige hacia donde nosotros vamos: Ilúvënis. No le conoces, pero llegar tarde y dejarlo llevarse a Ilúvënis le significa a ella un martirio peor de lo que ha tenido que tolerar ya. Él no debe ponerle las manos encima nunca… No de nuevo.

"Yo no puedo mostrarme tal como soy allí en los sótanos y ayudar a Ilúvënis, pero tú sí; ellos ya te han visto y además tienes la obligación de pelear por ella. Es lo que me ha orillado a recurrir a ti para protegerla, muy a pesar de que debe pelear sus propias batallas. Y es que aún no está preparada para enfrentar algo como esto, algo tan grande.

Me estaba envenenando… Vertiendo un veneno gloriosamente dulce en mis oídos para enmascarar su súplica de ayuda… Y a mí me encantaba. Ella tenía la sensatez de reconocer la fuerza de un Garou y ver sus propias limitaciones, aunque era incapaz de reconocerlo plenamente e ir al punto: Me necesitaba, y todo lo demás eran adornos. No mentiría al decir que un gran placer me hubiese provocado negarme a su disfrazada petición, sin embargo, me era imposible no ayudarla porque ello implicaría necesariamente no ayudar a Ebre.

Así que debí decir "sí" y seguir caminando rumbo a los pisos subterráneos. Más adelante tendría mucho tiempo para herir y vengarme de la Banshea e inclusive en la culminación de mi encomienda habría una oportunidad implícita para realizar ese ajuste de cuentas… Oh, pero aún restaban muchas Lunas para que ese tiempo llegara.

— Es aquí— anunció Samara—. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Claro que podía y por ello me dispuse a salir de la confortable oscuridad para entrar en el mundo y defender lo que debía defender; aunque, antes de ello, comencé el paso del Glabro al Chrinos y con mi última capacidad de habla pregunté lo único que valía la pena cuestionar a Samara ese día.

— ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Por qué no salvas tú a Ebre?

Mientras la oscuridad me sacaba de su interior y la sonrisa burlona asomaba inexorablemente de mis labios, alcancé a oír la poco sustancial y rencorosa respuesta:

— Ya lárgate.

.-.

Y no todo era mentira. Bien dijo ella que el tiempo apremiaba; he de reconocer que a ese respecto hablaba verdad porque cuando llegué a la escena del cuadro no figuraba más que para estar pendiendo de uno de los delgados hilos de la barba del Padre Tiempo.

Lo vi todo con la claridad perfecta que a veces precede a la rabia del guerrero y —oh, Gaia— cada detalle parecía importante. A pesar de que no se me concedió más que un efímero momento para apreciar las condiciones de la situación, fui capaz de ver y valorar todo puesto que un Philodox fue mi padre y maestro.

Ebre y su humano se encontraban por supuesto allí; él se interponía y la cubría patéticamente de algún peligro que en el primer instante no identifiqué, pero al ver la expresión alterada y cobarde de ella y seguir su mirada hasta la causa, comencé a comprender. Un hombre apostado cerca de la puerta cerrada, encabezando un grupo de otros cinco humanos, osaba alzar un arma y apuntar en contra del objeto de mi protección; era rubio, aunque de un tono diferente al de Kennedy, llevaba gafas oscuras y tirada en el piso con descuido cerca de él yacía una maraña negra de pelo. Detalles, quizás, pero un guerrero y más aún un líder sabe que hasta una varita tirada en el camino puede ser importante. Mi padre me enseñó eso…y fue también quien me dio la encomienda de proteger a Ebre, por lo que mi primer instinto incontrolable fue atacar al hombre que representaba la amenaza primordial (ya que si bien los otros humanos también portaban armas desenfundadas, no apuntaban a la indefensa Ebre).

Me dejé ir contra el rubio de las gafas apenas pasados los instantes suficientes para que las miradas comenzaran a girarse hacia mí al haberse percatado de que algo salió de la nada. Su capacidad de reacción era visiblemente lenta comparada con la mía; bien podían ser los humanos mejor entrenados del mundo pero no dejaban de ser humanos. En cuatro trancos rápidos acorté la distancia que me separaba del hombre y justo cuando levanté mi garra en el aire, el hilo que nos sostenía en el cuadro tembló y todo cambió.

.-.-.-. Fin del POV .-.-.-.

No estaba ahí, no al principio. Cada uno de los presentes hubiese podido jurarlo ante Dios porque esa cosa era muy grande como para no haberla notado al entrar. Así que…¿simplemente apareció? ¿Dos metros y pico de pelo se aparecieron de la nada?

Pues sí, así fue.

En un segundo apareció y sólo le tomó otro segundo abalanzarse con furia sobre Wesker a causa de razones incomprendidas por la mayoría ahí. No obstante, cualesquiera que fuesen sus planes se vieron trastornados antes de que pudiera descargar en su blanco el zarpazo que pretendía abrirle el pecho de tajo.

Algo pasó, algo que no estaba en los planes de Ilúvënis, Leon, Samara, Gabriel y tal vez tampoco en los de los invitados. La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo primero en entrar fue una bala que con su estruendo encerrado en aquel lugar lastimó los oídos de Gabriel y desfiguró su zarpazo en un golpe que sólo lanzó a Wesker contra la pared con fuerza.

Seguido del balazo (que hirió a uno de los agentes de Acteck) los hechos se desencadenaron rápidamente unos tras otros, cada vez más turbios y desesperantes, incapaces de ser controlados por nadie.

— ¡Tiren sus armas! — Era el rugido de Billy Coen, inconfundible, amenazante. No obstante, aunque él hubiese tenido todas las posibilidades de vencer (y a esas alturas del partido vaya que aún las tenía) ninguno de los Invitados hubiese hecho caso de esa orden repentina proveniente del otro bando porque el hecho era que, igual a Billy, eran agentes y tenían una misión por cumplir; no se amedrentaban porque su líder estuviera en el suelo ni por la bestia de descomunales colmillos que los miraba aturdida y un tanto confundida.

Era hora del plomo, de comenzar a ensuciarse las manos y olvidar la opción de la salida honrada y cortés. Vale, que los agentes de Delphi y Deere tenían más juguetitos y armas más poderosas, pero al menos Ilúvënis se encontraba del lado correcto del campo de batalla (desde la perspectiva de Acteck).

Los Invitados se apostaron junto a la pared lo más lejos posible del Garou para evitar las balas y las mordidas y uno de los hombres señaló a la albina y gritó:

— ¡Agárrenla!

Gabriel reaccionó ante ello e ignorando la bala de Acteck que le abrió un surco en el pelo del brazo se abalanzó contra el obediente agente que se disponía a seguir la orden; lo tomó del cuello y, no conforme con rompérselo cual hueso de pollo, arrojó el cuerpo ya sin vida en contra de sus compañeros.

En ese momento Wesker se ponía de pie justo a tiempo para ver un par de latas metálicas y relucientes entrar por la puerta al ser arrojadas. Eran otro de esos detalles capaces de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas efectivamente.

— Lacrimógeno— murmuró Wesker indignado y recogió del piso su arma y sus gafas. Acto seguido, sin titubeo disparó al muslo del Garou y lo vio desplomarse de rodillas en medio de un aullido repentino y acongojado—. Así se hacen las cosas… Tomen a la chica y salgamos de aquí— les ordenó.

La nube de gas lacrimógeno comenzaba a levantarse rápidamente y la habitación no era muy grande. Había que irse.

— ¿Gabriel? — habló Ilúvënis preocupada al escuchar su doloroso quejido y verlo permanecer más tiempo del necesario de bruces en el suelo. Normalmente una herida así no lograría más que sacarlo de balance un segundo…pero ahí yacía él, con la mueca de dolor en el feroz rostro y una mano sujetándose la sangrante herida. Oh, y por supuesto que parecía estar sangrando más de lo debido—. ¡Gabriel! — gritó al ver cómo Wesker se le acercaba por la espalda y de una patada lo hacía caer golpeándose el rostro, como si aquel monstruo no fuese un Garou.

Sin compasión, el rubio se dispuso a terminar lo que comenzó, apuntó con la pistola directo a la espalda de Gabriel y —por más patético que llegase a considerar el Garou un final así, en una habitación llenándose de gas y ante la mirada incrédula de su protegida— le disparó. Le metió una bala entre los omóplatos y abrió una herida sangrante que pronto empezó a empaparle el oscuro e hirsuto pelo.

Leon tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a Ilúvënis para evitar que corriera hacia su hermano, pero nada más pudo hacer desarmado como se hallaba, sólo sentir la rabia brotar y anhelar por la solución.

.-. En el pasillo .-.

Quizás fuese una tontería —es decir, arrojar dos botes de lacrimógeno en un lugar cerrado como aquél— pero alguna forma tenían que implementar para 'fumigar' el lugar porque al parecer la situación lo ameritaba.

— Tex, tú las lanzas— fue la orden de Billy, acatada con precisión, por supuesto.

El equipo no flanqueó la puerta, sino que se retiró a la intersección con otro pasillo y allí se apostó. Si bien había dos opciones al salir de la habitación del gas lacrimógeno (izquierda o derecha), a la derecha no había más a dónde ir, sólo un recodo que doblaba y llegaba hasta un elevador secundario que, por cierto, Billy se encargaría de cerrar; y a la izquierda era donde estaban los agentes Delphi-Deere.

— Están por salir del cuarto, hay que bloquear el elevador tres— dijo Billy comunicándose con Kyle por medio de la diadema que llevaba—… ¿Rey? ¿Sigues ahí?

— _No lo vas a creer_— murmuró la voz pausada y grave de Kyle—. _Lobo Feroz está ahí. Le acaban de disparar._

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero por dónde entró? Creí que Romeo y Blanca Nieves estaban solos con los Invitados.

— _Solamente…apareció._

— ¿Podemos contar con él?

— _No lo creo. No se levanta. Deben estar usando balas especiales… Así que olvida lo que te dije: Ya no necesitamos confirmación de que sean agentes de Acteck y tampoco necesitamos a todos vivos, sólo consigue uno para interrogatorio._

— ¿Y el hombre de las gafas…?

— _Es Wesker_— habló Khalil sin poder sepultar del todo el deje dolido y molesto que se manifestaba en su voz— _y no dudes en matarlo. Es él quien ha disparado a Lobo Feroz._

— De acuerdo. Pero bloquea ese ascensor _ya_— le pidió de una forma que sonaba más que nada a orden.

Billy dio las especificaciones al equipo y, justo a tiempo para ello, Wesker asomó al pasillo escudándose con la mestiza, cuyo rostro de terror no podía ser más contagioso.

Ella no sólo tenía miedo del hombre que la sujetaba, sino de su propio terror y de las consecuencias que éste pudiese conllevar. Sabía que sería capaz de quitárselo de encima si se transformaba, pero había allí más en juego que sólo liberarse de Wesker; había más gente, Gabriel y Leon incluidos. Así que, ¿qué sucedería si se salía de control, si se embelesaba en la bendita rabia liberadora y en la distorsionada visión del guerrero en plena batalla? ¿Y si hacía un tiradero que ya después no pudiera recoger?

¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que la otra vez?

Justo en ese mismo sótano le había quitado la vida a muchos sin piedad (o al menos eso le dijeron, porque la verdad es que no se acordaba bien de sus percepciones en aquel episodio tan turbio). No quería que volviera a pasar.

Samara quizás tenía razón: Aún no estaba lista para Wesker.

.-.-.-. Gabriel's POV .-.-.-.

Bien pues. ¿Así terminaba todo para mí? ¿Con el ardor de la maldita plata metido en mi muslo y en la espalda, incluso el labio recién vuelto a partir? ¿Era todo el honor y la rabia que le mostraría al mundo ese día? ¿Todo el esfuerzo que merecía mi padre?

Por supuesto que no.

La respuesta era No ese día y cualquier otro porque como Garou tendría siempre una obligación para con Gaia y como hijo tenía la encomienda de mi padre. Siempre, siempre me levantaría y avanzaría…a pesar de que en esa ocasión el dolor de la plata me mantuviera pegado al piso, el ardor de ese gas extraño no me dejara abrir los ojos y una suerte de inconsciencia me estuviese arrastrando. Siempre me levantaría y volvería a andar por el camino…aunque ni yo mismo lo sintiera posible. Lo único que sentía entonces era el inevitable desvanecimiento, la sensación de estarme yendo de ese mundo.

.-.

Ciertamente, me fui, aunque probablemente no por mucho tiempo y en definitiva no de forma voluntaria. Algo me había jalado hacia el desmayo efímero y ahora que despertaba me daba cuenta de que el picor del gas se había ido pero otra sensación cientos de veces peor la sustituía. Podía apreciar aún tumbado boca abajo cómo algo hurgaba entre mi carne herida y jugueteaba con la bala hundida en mi muslo.

Me encontraba en la oscuridad, quizás por causa de Samara, pero el dolor de las balas y del tropiezo en mi misión no se mitigaba ante ello. Aún ahí me abrumaba el ardor en mi carne y la congoja de mi situación.

— Hela aquí— escuché a Samara pronunciar con regocijo y, enseguida, ella dio un tirón a la bala que acababa de atrapar con sus delgados dedos muertos.

Sentí la plata despedirse rencorosamente de cada fibra que pudo tocar en mí y tuve que sucumbir al agónico dolor gruñendo y hundiendo las garras en el arenoso suelo de la oscuridad.

— No te alegres tanto, perro, aún falta la de tu espalda. Oh, ¿qué digo? Debe haber alcanzado tu pecho por el impulso.

La muy cínica se rió haciendo eco por todas partes. Bien sabía yo que aquello le producía placer: El prestarme ayuda y al mismo tiempo infringirme el dolor mundano que sacar las balas conllevaba.

— Ahora la que sigue— la oí murmurar casi para sus adentros y sin brindar la consideración que yo no necesitaba metió dos de sus dedos en el balazo de mi espalda.

¿Cómo describirlo? Una serpiente se estaba hendiendo en mi carne lastimada y tuve que tolerar y apretar los colmillos; rasgaba mis músculos con sus uñas y empujaba incómodamente la bala al tratar de alcanzarla. A lo mejor y ahí mismo terminaba tosiendo sangre, porque esa bruja blanca tenía mi vida en la punta de sus dedos. No logro comprender cómo dejé que pasara eso, cómo no me hice yo mismo un agujero en el pecho y saqué la bala por mis propias garras; tal vez por querer entender y ver lo rescatable que había en ella, eso que hizo a mi padre quererla por tanto tiempo.

Una punzada condenadamente aguda me robó el aire y por un segundo alcancé a sentir el primer encuentro que mi corazón tenía con algo hecho de plata. Jamás nunca había podido experimentar algo así. No es que fuese placentero, en absoluto, sino al contrario: Era un bocado de lo que me esperaría en el futuro, cuando por fin llegara mi hora de partir. De momento, allende, me recordaba lo mucho que mi alma había sufrido y me motivaba a no tirar todo a la basura, ya que entre más dolor y dificultades encontrara en el trayecto, menos renunciaría a caminar por esa senda. Mi padre lo había hecho así: Luchó más cuando más grandes eran los problemas y se desanimó menos cuando mayores eran las posibilidades de perder.

.-.-.-. Fin del POV .-.-.-.

— ¿Alex te llegó a contar de cuando lo hirieron con una daga de plata? — comentó Samara de forma casual ignorando los quejidos y resoplidos del Garou que se removía bajo sus atenciones médicas—. Seguro lo hizo, ¿no? Bueno, viene al caso porque en ese entonces era joven como tú y aún luchaba contra su propia rabia y con el mundo para sacar de él algo de paz. No era líder y ni siquiera pertenecía a algún pack, pero por defenderse y ganarse un lugar en la tierra peleó contra otro Garou.

"Le metieron una daga en el costado. Casi un palmo de plata atravesándole la carne. Pero al final ganó y sobrevivió. Y tú, Ceniza Ardiente, eres su único vástago aceptado.

Otra punzada en el pecho del Garou le dejó sin aire y lo congeló un segundo ante tan repentino azote de dolor, no obstante, por fin Samara alcanzó el pedazo de plata deforme albergado en su ser y lo extrajo de un tirón.

— Muéstrale la lealtad que le tienes a tu líder, a tu padre, Gabriel.

El hermano mayor de Ilúvënis estaba respirando agitadamente todavía tendido boca abajo, sangrando de sus heridas, con baba espesa y tibia bordeándole el jadeante hocico, pero ni aún así hubiese sido capaz de no mostrarle respeto a su padre. Se puso de pie sostenido por un par de largas y temblorosas patas, una de ellas bañada en sangre oscura, y se dispuso a morir o a cumplir su misión.

Si los Chrinos sudaran, Gabriel estaría empapado en sudor frío.

Se marchó.

.-.-.-.

Con un lado del pasillo bloqueado por agentes de Delphi (y el hecho es que por sus uniformes grises todos parecían de Delphi) y el gas lacrimógeno tentado a salir de la habitación dentro de la cual ya ni siquiera dejaba apreciar el cuerpo enorme del Garou, los Invitados doblaron a la derecha, hacia el recodo sin salida. Wesker llevaba a Ilúvënis casi arrastrando, dos más jalaban a Leon y el resto (el herido y el otro agente) caminaba por su propio pie y cubrían a sus compañeros. Lo curioso es que nadie les disparaba, nadie los persiguió y no se dio la orden para ello. Inclusive Billy los miraba desde su posición en el extremo del pasillo con una sonrisa socarrona y confiada que les avisaba que se estaban dirigiendo a un camino sin salida. Ahí no había ventanas, no existían ductos de ventilación que no estuviesen reforzados o en los que cupiera una persona adulta, no habían puertas secretas ni paredes que se deslizaran y, por descontado, tampoco un ascensor que funcionara. Todo cortesía de Kyle Khalil.

Los agentes de Acteck dieron vuelta en la L y se apresuraron a llegar hasta el elevador con una suerte de desconfianza. ¿Así de fácil? ¿No los perseguirían ni les pondrían las cosas complicadas? ¿No se dignarían a la pelear? Bah, claro que no. Aquello tenía que ser una treta, algo debía estar esperando en el elevador o a la salida. No obstante, siguieron avanzando hasta lo que reconocían como una trampa porque tenían el premio mayor e incluso el de consolación: La albina y su Romeo.

Sin embargo, nunca pudieron darse cuenta de qué clase de trampa era porque un Soldado de Gaia levantó la frente en alto y peleó.

.-.-.-.

Todos los que estaban plantados en el extremo del pasillo con salida lo vieron y casi no lo creyeron. Uno no presencia un hombre-lobo colmado de enojo todos los días, ni siquiera aunque se espere, y ellos lo único que esperaban era la expresión desconcertada y rabiosa de los Invitados al descubrir su callejón sin salida, no un montón de dientes y pelo con agujeros sangrantes.

Gabriel salió de la habitación y de la densa nube de lacrimógeno que lo ocultaba dando un salto largo y tembloroso, tenía lágrimas en los ojos enrojecidos y por unos instantes se tambaleó a mitad del pasillo dando zarpazos al aire. Acababa de descubrir que, además de la plata y el fuego, también odiaba el gas lacrimógeno. Sin embargo, se obligó a aspirar el aire antes de que la nube de gas comenzara a inundar el pasillo y dio con el característico rastro de Ilúvënis, que mucho resaltaba entre el olor de cualquier humano o Garou. Por supuesto, se trataba de su aroma a muerte.

A la derecha y con pasos largos el hijo de Alex se encaminó. Al girarse, lo agentes de Delphi y John Deere al extremo del pasillo vieron la herida en su espalda y se dieron cuenta, con una suerte de fascinación horrorizada, de que aún le sangraba. Samara había sacado la plata pero no por ello dejaría de sangrar y doler; tardaría más tiempo del normal en sanar, aunque no el suficiente para hacer que se desangrara y muriera porque, en verdad, Gabriel tenía muchas razones para vivir y muy pocas para morir.

Dio vuelta al llegar al recodo sujetándose de la pared y vio sólo sombras grises y bultos borrosos. Ea, Dios bendiga el lacrimógeno por salvar el día. No obstante, ello no lo hizo dudar ni rendirse; tenía su olfato y su oído así que al instante captó el olor de Ilúvënis y el grito que ella le dirigió.

— ¡Gabriel!

Eso bastó para que etiquetara a todas las demás sombras borrosas como eliminables y más especialmente a la que estaba junto a su hermana, porque ese humano era muy seguramente quien le había disparado dos imperdonables veces. Se dejó ir contra el agente que le quedaba más cerca y lo tomó de las ropas en un movimiento brusco y rápido que le desgarró el uniforme y el chaleco, y alcanzó a abrir tres profundas líneas sangrantes en su pecho. El agente reaccionó apuntando con su arma e intentando alcanzar la altura de la cabeza de la bestia, pero para entonces sería demasiado tarde. Gabriel lo levantó al instante desgarrando aún más sus ropas —algunos botones saltaron, la tela se rompió y los hilos cedieron— y lo aventó en contra del humano que sujetaba a Ilúvënis.

Wesker empujó a la mestiza con su cuerpo para esquivar el poco convencional lanzamiento del Garou y ambos cayeron al suelo. Esta vez Albert no se vio sorprendido ni cayó con la suficiente fuerza como para que su arma se le escapara de las manos, así que desde el piso apuntó a la cabeza de Gabriel y se preguntó cómo haría esta vez para sacarse la bala del ojo. Al mismo tiempo, el agente que había sido herido al principio en el brazo por Delphi también le apuntó —sostenía su pistola con la zurda— y de los otros dos agentes (que sujetaban a Leon) uno se separó y corrió a la puerta del elevador.

Gabriel creyó que, dado que estaban usando balas de plata, necesitaría un poco de suerte para no salir de ahí con más agujeros en la piel de los que ya le habían hecho. Contribuyendo a su suerte, algo de ayuda fue lo que recibió. Ilúvënis dominó su aberración hacia Wesker como si la caída o el empujón dado por él hubieran hecho un clic en ella y le sujetó el brazo impidiéndole que le apuntara con precisión al Garou. Wesker trató de dar un tirón para liberar su brazo (cosa que consiguió) pero la mestiza volvió a sujetarlo inmediatamente; era como una plaga.

Entretanto, Leon aprovechó la confusión momentánea del ataque de Gabriel y golpeó al ahora único hombre que lo retenía. Estampó su codo en su rostro con todo el impulso que pudo conseguir considerando sus posiciones y distancia. Apenas si logró sacarlo de equilibrio y hacerlo dar un paso atrás, pero se soltó de su agarre y se fijó la meta de que en menos de cinco segundos ya tendría un arma en su poder. El agente de Acteck se llevó una mano al costado del rostro y con la otra desenfundó (muy amablemente y ahorrándole ese esfuerzo a Leon) su peculiar pistola cargada con balas de plata. Kennedy no retrocedió al verlo desenfundar, al contrario, se le acercó más y lo tomó de la muñeca para torcérsela. Pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, el agente no soltó su arma y ni siquiera un gesto asomó en su rostro. Como agentes, eran los mejores en lo que hacían, no vana presunción.

.-.-.-.

Billy ordenó que se movieran en cuanto Gabriel apareció en escena y se dirigió hacia los Invitados. Si había disparos por parte de Acteck (aunque fuesen estrictamente dirigidos al Garou) una bala extraviada en aquel lugar cerrado podía dañar a Blanca Nieves. Además, a pesar de que el lacrimógeno ya estaba serpenteando por el pasillo, no podían darse el lujo de esperar a que llegara hasta el extremo del elevador y comenzara a producir sus temporales efectos sobre los Invitados. Cabe destacar que tampoco sería sensato arrojar otro bote de gas porque, de cualquier manera, la receta ya contenía un ingrediente muy inestable e impredecible: Ceniza Ardiente.

Así que era hora de actuar. Billy lo sabía.

Ah, pero claro, el jefe de los cocineros era igual o mayormente inestable e impredecible, hasta cierto punto complejo e intrincado, y Billy oyó su voz contradecirlo a través de la diadema con la que se comunicaban.

— _No._

— ¿Rey?

— _Que no… Quizás Lobo Feroz pueda sacar a Blanca Nieves de esto._

— Perdón, pero no creo muy acertado dejárselo todo a él. ¡Es una tontería! — reprochó Coen sin medir su tono o sus palabras.

— _Es un Garou, no un payaso forrado en un peluche. Tú haz tu trabajo y sigue las órdenes._

Por alguna razón Billy comenzaba a creer que le gustaba más Kyle cuando era su protegido, no así cuando era su jefe directo en una batalla y le decía dónde y qué tan largo dar un paso. Estuvo a punto de responder, Dios sabía que tenía ganas de quejarse, de decirle que no era lo correcto ni lo mejor, pero entonces escuchó el primer disparo y nadie se movió un ápice.

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis forcejeaba con Wesker ya no sólo para evitar que le disparara al Garou de pelo oscuro, sino para quitarle el arma (bonita y utópica idea dada su actual fuerza y el hecho de que el rubio estaba justo encima de ella inmovilizándola). Harto, Wesker le dio una bofetada que la hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo y desistir un momento de sus forcejeos; mas no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar mucho esos instantes de paz, porque en el acto una masa peluda y musculosa de más de dos metros se le arrojó encima y rodó con él por el piso arrancándolo de Ilúvënis.

El hombre de Acteck herido en el brazo le disparó al Garou apuntando a su amplio lomo, pero, daba la casualidad de que el hombre era diestro y falló el tiro apenas por unos centímetros.

Leon entonces se deshizo de su estorbo. Lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared, arrancó el arma de sus manos y sin darle tiempo a más le disparó en la pierna. El hombre cayó al piso de costado mientras apretaba los dientes y párpados a causa del dolor; desde ahí alcanzó a oír el siguiente disparo retumbar en el pasillo, mas no iba dirigido a él, sino a su compañero ya herido de un brazo y al cual Leon hizo el favor de emparejar el otro.

Esperando tener el cargador lleno o al menos un par de balas más, Kennedy se giró hacia el agente que ya casi tenía su dedo sobre el botón del ascensor y puso una bala justo en su mano…lo cual no aseguraba que se volviera inofensivo. ¿Y si era ambidiestro? Como sea, Leon sabía que era mejor estar 101% seguro con esos tipos de Acteck, con lo que se dispuso a tomar las medidas necesarias. Sin embargo, el ingrediente impredecible de la receta le cambió los planes.

— ¡A un lado, Leon! — gritó Ilúvënis.

Y el rubio sólo sintió el empujón de Gabriel al caer prácticamente sobre él.

Wesker lo había arrojado como venganza y ni la fuerza del Garou pudo hacer frente a ese hombre. El rubio tenía ahora los lentes rotos yaciendo a sus pies, algunos mechones de cabello fuera de lugar, dos desgarrones en la ropa y el alma rabiando a causa de los breves momentos en los que rodó con Gabriel con el piso hasta que logró sujetarlo. Empezaba a sospechar que Gabriel había sido la piedra en el zapato que habían tenido (y seguido teniendo) en la cacería de Ilúvënis. Si no él, ¿quién más? Y también empezaba a pensar que, además de la mestiza, su hermano igualmente sería un buen trofeo y sujeto de experimento; después de todo, llevaban casi la misma sangre.

Gabriel se levantó aún antes de que Leon pudiera quejarse por todo su peso. Las heridas le punzaron y el deseo de revancha contra Wesker se avivó, pero, aún anegado por la furia y la euforia de la batalla, pudo reconocer su objetivo primordial debido a la omnipresencia del recuerdo de su padre. Su misión era Ilúvënis y el compromiso para con esa tarea era tan inmenso como para hacerle posponer o sosegar cualquier anhelo de venganza personal. Hizo el ademán de saltarle a Wesker encima por enésima vez en el día —lo cual puso en tensión al rubio— pero en lugar de ello se dirigió hacia la albina ágilmente, la alzó tomándola de la cintura (e incluso la dejó sin aire) y corrió al elevador.

Cualquiera no hubiese tenido tiempo de procesar la información que aquello representaba, aún alguien de rápido pensamiento hubiera creído tontamente que Gabriel sólo lograría arrinconarse con Ilúvënis en el fondo del pasillo, pero, Albert Wesker sabía lo que tramaba ese hijo de Gaia y que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Cierto era que Gabriel tenía los ojos irritados y llorosos por el lacrimógeno, inclusive que acababa de renunciar a su vista como una cosa útil y confiable, pero daría su pata derecha apostando a que en el fondo del pasillo había una puerta (de lo que fuese) y que el bulto borroso apostado frente a ella (que seguramente le apuntaba con un arma) no sería un obstáculo de cuidado.

— ¡Dispárale! — vociferó Wesker al hombre de pie ante el ascensor ya que él había perdido su arma al ser embestido por el Garou.

El hombre, que se apretaba la mano ensangrentada y temblorosa contra el abdomen ahora manchado de granate, apuntó lo mejor que pudo sosteniendo el arma con su mano sana, pero, le asaltó el sobrecogedor pensamiento de que no los entrenaban tan bien como todos pensaban. No los entrenaban para hacer frente a un Soldado de Gaia.

Gabriel tenía los ojos entrecerrados y enrojecidos, dentro de los cuales flotaban un par de inciertas esferas oscuras que eran sus irises; el pelaje largo, tupido y desquiciadamente ilógico se movía con el andar de su carrera provocando mareas negras en torno a su cuerpo, algunos mechones ensangrentados se despegaban de sus heridas o de los rastros de éstas y otros más se adherían al sanguinolento amasijo de pelo; tenía las grandes y peludas orejas echadas hacia atrás así como sus labios arrugados mostrando las temibles hileras de colmillos, cuatro de los cuales (frontales) eran particularmente grandes y de cuidado, aunque desgastados estaban por el uso; daba trancos enormes y firmes a pesar de la herida en su muslo, de estar cargando el peso extra de Ilúvënis y de no ver bien por culpa del gas y sus molestos efectos; su cola ondeaba tras él, bandera de guerra, y sus uñas marcaban con breves _clics_ el ritmo de su marcha, algunas gotas de sangre que caían de su pelo o de sus heridas aún abiertas dejaban un rastro de su camino o salpicaban a poca distancia; su brazo derecho iba preparado para dar un golpe letal o para dejar las uñas en el zarpazo, con las garras tensas y en forma de pequeñas y mortales guadañas, con los músculos listos para hacer aquello que en gran parte era su trabajo.

Iba a destrozar.

Y por supuesto que a nadie se le entrenaba para lidiar con algo así, una cosa así.

El agente de Acteck apuntó a la mitad derecha del Garou para no correr el ya de por sí presente riesgo de herir a Ilúvënis. Hizo dos tiros algo altos, pero sólo uno de ellos acertó y atravesó el antebrazo de Gabriel para luego salir y alcanzar a rozarle la oreja. La bala ni siquiera tocó el hueso (algo maravilloso ya que siendo de plata muy probablemente lo hubiese roto). La sangre salpicó, espesa y oscura, mientras el gruñido rabioso de Ceniza Ardiente anegó el pasillo haciendo eco.

Mas el agente no tuvo oportunidad para un tercer disparo, porque el Garou no se detuvo ante el dolor. Alcanzó la distancia propicia y descargó un salvaje zarpazo con su brazo herido. La puerta metálica cedió ante la fuerza del impacto, se deformó su figura y saltaron de ella esquirlas brillantes. El agente se encogió junto a la pared y se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos tal vez esperando un golpe directo hacia él. Ilúvënis se aferró a su hermano sosteniéndose de sus mechones hirsutos de pelo y entendió por fin, al ver la puerta del ascensor doblarse hacia atrás casi hasta caer, su plan: La iba a sacar de ahí, no regresando sobre sus pasos ni esperando pacientemente a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas. Ilúvënis creía de forma más o menos firme que de ser necesario el Garou hubiera abierto un agujero en la mismísima pared. La mestiza volteó en dirección a Leon y le gritó por su nombre al comprender, también, que Kennedy no figuraba en los planes de rescate de su hermano.

Leon se levantó del piso todavía un poco aturdido por el encontronazo con Gabriel, pero recogió su arma y corrió tras el Garou que ya saltaba dentro del elevador. Oyó un disparo a sus espaldas y sintió una línea ardiente dibujarse de improvisto sobre su brazo, apenas un roce cerca del hombro. Leon no lo imaginaba, pero era lo suficientemente valioso respecto a esa misión como para que se le concedieran pequeños favores (ejemplo: no apuntarle directo a la cabeza), porque Wesker y el resto sabían que si el rubio dejaba de respirar, Ilúvënis comenzaría a jadear a través de un peludo hocico lleno de dientes y por supuesto que nadie deseaba eso.

Dentro del ascensor, Gabriel tampoco tuvo la paciencia de apretar el botón del piso deseado (ja, como si fuese a funcionar) sino que descargó un golpe sobre el panel de los botones para dejarlo inservible y a continuación deshizo una sección del techo luego de saltar. El fluido vital que se le escapaba del brazo salpicó en derredor —las otras heridas ya le sangraban menos a pesar de toda la agitación— pero continuó haciendo frente al dolor como el guerrero que era. Regresó al piso causa de la gravedad y el ascensor se estremeció por su peso, mas volvió a saltar con más fuerza y alcanzó a agarrarse del borde superior exterior del elevador, trepó de un impulso y en un segundo se encontraba ya sobre el ascensor, en la oscuridad y sólo con la luz que se colaba por el agujero a sus pies. Leon no tardó en atravesar dicho agujero para encontrarse con los hermanos Garou, mas no fue ayudado y nadie le tendió una mano. Ilúvënis no era aún soltada, permanecía junto al mayor sujetada por la cintura, los pies colgando en el aire y el brazo alrededor del peludo cuello del otro. Gabriel por su parte sondeaba en la indescifrable oscuridad y se esforzaba por ver algo, pero las lágrimas involuntarias seguían saliendo de sus ojos y no podía ver más que manchones deformes.

— ¡Ahí, Gabriel! — dijo Ilúvënis señalando sobre su cabeza, justo hacia la puerta del piso superior.

Se escuchó un disparo debajo de ellos y una bala atravesó el techo del elevador peligrosamente cerca de los pies de Leon. No hirió a nadie, solamente les lastimó los oídos el sonido encerrado allí. Kennedy disparó al piso para mantener fuera del elevador a los agentes de Acteck, mas tenía la reserva de que su arma (o el mismo piso) no aguantarían muchos disparos; se le podían acabar las balas y no traía ningún cargador o el piso podía venirse abajo por el peso y el daño.

Gabriel se movió rápido y soltó a la albina. Gracias a su altura alcanzó la puerta del piso nueve, clavó las garras en ella y la abrió casi de par en par.

Los tres llegaron al noveno sótano ante la mirada perpleja de un laboratorista que llevaba bastante rato esperando el ascensor.

Unos instantes después una alarma comenzaría a sonar y no se callaría porque no habría ya nadie para callarla.

.-.-.-.

Kyle Khalil, tan encantador como un escorpión y tan despreocupado como un león durmiendo la siesta de mediodía, continuaba en el piso siete dirigiendo desde ahí a Billy y compañía. Claro, en realidad ya no parecía estar dirigiendo mucho, más bien se limitaba a observar las tomas de las cámaras de seguridad. Tenía la firme creencia de que Gabriel haría alguna diferencia en la pelea, no porque él fuese un hombre dependiente de los demás o el Garou un superhéroe. Mas daba el caso de que la obsesión de Kyle con Ilúvënis no era sólo hacia ella, sino hacia toda su raza. La razón tenía detrás de sí una historia (un cuento) que probablemente el Rey le platicaría a Billy después, claro, si había la oportunidad, el tiempo y la vida suficientes. De momento era algo que se reservaba sólo para él, un secreto bien guardado a través de los años y que lo hacía tener algo de fe en Gabriel. Dicha fe tuvo frutos, aunque no eran los mejores ni más esperados.

Kyle vio al Garou deshacer las puertas del elevador y entra a él, y para cuando pidió a sus asistentes una toma del sótanos nueve, a las afueras de ese elevador, el Garou y compañía ya estaban arribando para luego huir a pasos agigantados. Acteck les pisaría los talones si no se movían rápido.

— Quiero una alarma 224 en los sótanos nueve y diez, ahora mismo— ordenó Kyle y uno de los hombres que lo ayudaban puso manos a la obra de inmediato—. Y necesito hablar con Trébol. — Otro de los fieles hombres del personal de comunicación cumplió esa exigencia en un segundo.

— _¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime qué ves!_ — habló Billy. Ésa sería muy probablemente la última conversación que tendrían ese día (o por el resto de los tiempos, quién sabe).

— Lobo Feroz, Blanca Nieves y Romeo han subido al sótano nueve.

— _Pero, ¿el elevador…?_

— Lobo Feroz lo ha 'desbloqueado'. Ahora, tienen que hallar a Blanca Nieves y sacarla, voy a sellar; ella está huyendo con Romeo y Lobo Feroz. Detengan a Acteck antes de que los alcancen.

— _De acuerdo_— y cortó comunicación.

_De acuerdo_… Así era como terminaban su última plática, no con una despedida o agradecimiento, porque en realidad no sabían lo que les esperaba. Nadie sabe nunca.

— Quiero esa alarma— exigió el Rey.

— Ya está, señor— respondió el hombre encargado. Claro está que para Khalil no era suficiente; él quería siempre más.

— Y quiero que sellen El Fondo, por seguridad; también que estén preparados para bloquear el paso de nueve a ocho cuando lo indique.

Era muy claro que el hombre pensaba casi en todo, poco era lo que se escapaba de su visión de las cosas, pero desgraciadamente se estaba olvidando de una de las cuestiones más importantes: Él mismo. Tanto así era su maldita obsesión con Ilúvënis.

— Hay alguien en la puerta y…— pronunció uno de los técnicos que estaba ante las tomas de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Kyle estuvo a punto de preguntar cuál puerta, pero entonces escuchó los cuatro disparos que pusieron fin a la vida del pomo de la puerta en esa misma habitación y ya no tuvo que preguntar.

Todos se giraron bruscamente hacia la puerta a tiempo para verla abrirse de golpe. Dos de los valientes hombres del personal de comunicación alcanzaron a desenfundar la pistola que llevaban haciendo no muy buen juego con su camisa clara y su pantalón de vestir, pero nada más que eso lograron. Uno fue abatido con un tiro en la garganta por parte de los repentinos visitantes y al otro le dispararon justo en el ojo, los lentes que llevaba volaron por el aire y cayó de la silla con un ruido sordo y el rostro manchándosele de sangre. Los otros dos técnicos no opusieron mayor resistencia, bien por el tiempo, bien por la sorpresa.

Dos solos e insignificantes hombres en el umbral de la puerta eran los responsables. ¿Dos agentes de Acteck? ¿Para qué molestarse en dudarlo? Kyle sólo atinó a desear algo amarga y distraídamente, como un anhelo final que veía muy imposible de colmar, y ni siquiera alzó las manos sumisamente ante los atacantes; sólo atinó a pensar:

"Sellen todo el lugar… No quiero que mi cuerpo salga de Delphi".

Entonces otro disparo. Todo se puso negro para Kyle y lo último que sintió fue el vértigo de la caída y, muy vagamente, el dolor de golpearse contra el suelo.

.-.-.-.

— Rebecca, Coyote y Mike vayan por Blanca Nieves. El resto conmigo— ordenó Billy.

Dadas las órdenes y explicada la situación, cada quien a lo suyo.

— Bicho, cuida de Becky— dijo Tex a Coyote antes de que se alejaran y, luego, él mismo se concentró en su misión.

Penetraron en el pasillo no sin antes colocarse las máscaras que los protegerían del molesto lacrimógeno —las máscaras y el gas eran parte de lo que habían tomado en la sala tres del área uno previamente— y se aventuraron paso a paso, tensos y en guardia, los ocho agentes. Eran Billy, los tres restantes de John Deere (Fernie, Tex y Erick) y cuatro agentes de Delphi. El mejor equipo para cualquier misión y la peor misión del mundo para ellos. Algunas vidas importantes pendían delicada y grácilmente del mortal cañón de sus armas y se balanceaban sin percatarse en la marea de sus pensamientos y decisiones. Aquel iba a ser un día para recordar.

Cruzaron la nube de lacrimógeno con rapidez, mas al llegar a la L se llevaron una pequeña decepción: Había sólo dos hombres ahí, uno de los cuales yacía apoyado contra la pared respirando dificultosamente, le sangraban unas heridas profundas en el pecho y apenas si lograba enfocar la mirada —era el hombre que el Garou arrojase contra Wesker—; el otro era el agente herido en ambos brazos, quien se encontraba sentado frente al elevador, dándoles la espalda, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre y a duras penas podía alzar el arma que llevaba entre sus manos.

—"¿Aún puedes manejar un arma?" — le había preguntado Wesker.

—"Creo…que no" — había respondido con los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo.

—"Entonces no sirves— fueron las palabras del rubio—. Los que quedan, ¡muévanse! Aún hay trabajo".

Y se habían marchado.

Y lo habían dejado.

El hombre no los había podido seguir porque con un par de brazos inútiles no podía subir el elevador y de ahí al otro piso, así que ahora estaba sentado sobre su propia sangre (que se le escapaba con gran rapidez) sintiéndose un poco mareado, casi como si se estuviera quedando dormido con lentitud.

Billy los vio a los dos, a sus Invitados, y valoró cuál sería el mejor sujeto de interrogatorio: El de las heridas en el pecho tal vez ni siquiera llegaría a la enfermería y el otro al menos tenía la suficiente vitalidad y al mismo tiempo torpeza para sobrevivir y ser manejable.

Probablemente sonaría algo cruel, pero Billy hizo su elección y le disparó al más moribundo para sacarlo de su agonía, una consideración que Acteck no hubiese tenido por ninguno de ellos.

— Andrew, asegura al otro para interrogatorio.

El agente de Acteck no se inmutó ante tal orden y ni siquiera ante el disparo que finalizó la vida de su compañero, como si no hubiese escuchado nada; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de lidiar con la temblorosa arma, cuyo condenado peso la hacía difícil de manipular. No obstante, el patético hombre apenas representaba una amenaza, por lo que Andrew se encaminó hacia él. Cuando estaba a unos metros del hombre, una sonrisa cruel acudió a sus labios al ver la posición de su pistola: La sostenía con sus manos débiles y ensangrentadas apuntando hacia sí mismo, incapaz incluso de tomarla con propiedad. O al menos fue lo que Andrew y muchos otros hubieran pensado, porque para antes de que pudiera dar otro paso y entrar a la mancha de sangre fresca en el piso, el hombre se disparó. La bala entró por el cuello y salió en su nuca con dirección al techo, el rebote le pagó a Andrew en un hombro como una especie de venganza milagrosa (o coincidencia) y se encogió por la sorpresa aún antes de que el cuerpo del agente cayera de espaldas sobe la sangre.

Ya no tenían hombre para interrogar y es que cualquiera de la compañía otrora hermana hubiese hecho lo mismo que ese suicida.

El charco de sangre se deformó, saltaron gotas hasta los pies de Andrew y el cuerpo tumbado en medio del grotesco Rorschach se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Estás bien, hombre? — preguntó alguien con un murmullo luego de un rato de denso silencio (no se habían esperado que pasara algo así).

Andrew se revisó el hombro a través del desgarrón en su uniforme, se volvió hacia su equipo, levantó el pulgar y dijo:

— Sí, sólo fue un roce.

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

.-.-.-.

Siempre había hacia donde correr porque, de hecho, en Delphi siempre existían pasillos para caminar. Pocos eran los callejones sin salida (sólo habían un par por piso, pensados y construidos con fines estratégicos), pero, por lo demás, se podía huir todo el día de aquí para allá contando con un poco de suerte. Además, no había gente que estorbara, la alarma seguía sonando después de varios minutos y cumplía su cometido: Informaba dando el código de la situación con una monotonía eterna.

— _Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado una situación Dos Dos Cuatro en el piso. Favor de seguir el protocolo y mantenerse en calma… Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado una situación Dos Dos Cuatro en el piso. Favor de seguir el protocolo y mantenerse en calma… Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado…_

Que para el caso lo único que quería decir era que se siguiera la cabrona regla 224 del manual: Dejar cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo —fuese conversar, ir al baño o estar descubriendo la cura para el SIDA—, se quedaran en el piso y se refugiaran en alguna sala o laboratorio, nada de andar husmeando por los pasillos o corriendo a los elevadores, sin pánico porque había un caso de intrusos pero los profesionales ya estaban haciendo su trabajo. Y así era.

.-.

Ilúvënis, Leon y Gabriel se encontraban en un laboratorio grande, una habitación alargada y convenientemente provista de dos salidas, una en cada extremo. Habían huido por los pasillos ante la atónita mirada de algunos que no hacían aún caso a la llamada de alarma (aunque inmediatamente después de verlos fueron a refugiarse) pero habían tenido que parar por las heridas del Garou. No es que a él le dolieran mucho (¡qué va!), sino que estaban dejando rastros de sangre en el camino y de esa manera Wesker no tardaría mucho en encontrarlos.

Ilúvënis rebuscó en un botiquín de primeros auxilios que halló junto al extintor de incendios, cerca de la puerta, y dio con unas vendas. No se molestó en buscar antibióticos, pastillas para el dolor o gasas porque sabía que Gabriel se las tiraría de un manotazo y sólo cogería la venda. Él era el más deseoso por salir de ahí y el hecho de tenerlo detrás respirándole sobre la cabeza se lo dejaba bien claro a Ilúvënis. Casi podía oírlo apresurándola, sólo que no lo hacía porque él era un Chrinos.

Leon estaba junto a la puerta intentando oír si alguien se acercaba o pasaba por el corredor, pero era bastante difícil con la molesta alarma aún sonando.

_Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado una situación Dos Dos Cuatro en el piso. Favor de seguir el protocolo y mantenerse en calma… Atención a todo…_

Por lo visto, Leon había olvidado que los Garou tenían un oído finísimo.

— _Grrr_— Gabriel gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, áspero y amenazador, mas no era causa de algún peligro que hubiese detectado, sino por las manos temblorosas de una albina que intentaba ponerle la venda en el brazo.

— No te muevas— dijo ella.

"Pero si tú eres la que tiembla" pensó Gabriel e intentó quitarle el rollo blanco de vendajes para hacerlo él mismo; de haber sido más brusco y repentino lo hubiese logrado, pero Ilúvënis fue caprichosa y no le dio el gusto de atender sus propias heridas.

— No es lo mismo que deshacer, Gabriel. He aprendido eso— habló la albina pasando una vuelta más de venda alrededor de su brazo con gentileza. Y tenía razón: No era lo mismo crear y destruir, ya que dado el caso Gabriel era de estos últimos, de los que lastimaban, no de los que curaban heridas. Como dijo Og Mandino "Elige curar…en lugar de herir". Pero él no le dio la razón, lanzó un resoplido y la miró con ojos poco pacientes. Ya no había estragos del lacrimógeno en él.

"Rápido, que el tiempo no retrocede".

Leon se distrajo un poco en ellos, se olvidó de la alarma, de la peculiar pistola que ahora portaba e incluso logró ignorar el hecho de que el loco de Wesker andaba suelto en los pasillo, todo por la encantadora escena que tenía frente a él. Los hermanos Garou no se percataban de ello y no apreciaban lo embelesador del cuadro, porque ellos mismos lo formaban. A Leon le enterneció mirarlos y apreciar los rudos contrastes entre ambos fundirse en una muestra de aprecio, ya que en verdad Ilúvënis tenía que quererlo bastante, es decir, por todo lo que había hecho por él.

La albina pasaba la venda alrededor del brazo con mucha delicadeza. Dios, incluso ella lucía delicada y Leon lo sabía, ésa era la impresión que daba: Era una chica no muy alta, delgada y bastante encantadora, con la vivacidad refulgiéndole en la mirada, la única parte de ella que lucía colorida. Y Gabriel, encorvado y haciéndole sombra, era un monstruo enorme y hosco, de pelambre azabache y sucio, con garras tan grandes que podrían abrirle el pecho a ella y dejar expuesto su corazón; pero en ese momento era hasta cierto punto dócil, a pesar de la mirada siempre aterradora y de los colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios; se lamía los bigotes en un gesto perruno y aguardaba a que ella terminara su tarea sin quitarle la enloquecedora mirada de encima.

Sí, qué ternura.

— De aquí a la salida y directo a casa, ¿verdad, Leon? — preguntó la mestiza esperanzada.

Él no respondió al instante y su silencio se encargó de matar la esperanza de ella.

— No puedo irme a casa como si aquí no estuviera pasando nada, ¿entiendes? — respondió él con amabilidad luego de un rato.

Gabriel lo miró de manera acusadora y sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó en Glabro. La mayoría del pelo desapareció, la cabeza lupina al final de su cuello se convirtió en un rostro humano de facciones hoscas y las vendas se cayeron ante la disminución de masa muscular.

— Bien— masculló Ilúvënis—. Ahora tendré que volver a ponerlas.

— Pero nosotros sí— contradijo Gabriel a Leon enérgicamente—. Poco nos importa lo que pase aquí—. Los colmillos afilados asomando tímidamente de entre el resto de los dientes le conferían cierto aire peligroso.

Kennedy no contestó al instante. Escrutó al Garou mayor como si supiera qué decir, mas no si era conveniente hacerlo.

A fin de cuentas, lo ¿haría? ¿Sería tan loco como para hacerle esa petición al Garou?

Claro que sí.

— Entonces hazlo: Sácala de aquí y llévala a casa— dijo Leon.

La queja de Ilúvënis no se hizo esperar

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni lo pienses. No me voy sin ti.

— Y yo no he de irme de este lugar sin ti o sin tu cadáver, Ebre. Así que tomen una decisión ya— les dijo Gabriel poniendo fin a una discusión aún no iniciada. Deseaba que ella dejara a Leon atrás, que un chispazo la iluminara y tomara la decisión más sensata, pero, claro, era tanto como desear que le salieran alas.

Imposible.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Y había aparecido, como un fantasma o una alucinación, pero podía ver lo real de las sombras en su piel y percibir el olor tras su disfraz. ¿Es que una peluca podía engañarme?

Pero ante todo sentí pánico y, aún varios minutos pasados y muchos pasos dados, lo seguía sintiendo. Y la decisión de Leon…su insistencia en quedarse…no representaba para mí más que un contrato, un pacto obligatorio para quedarme yo también y tener que tolerar la idea de encontrarme con ese hombre…con ese monstruo de Albert Wesker.

¿Aceptaría el trato, el pacto?

No podía desistir y decir "Adiós, Leon, que te vaya bien" aunque el miedo se enganchara a mí e hiciera mis manos temblar. Quería alejarme de Wesker y alejar a Leon de él, pero parecía mucho pedir.

También me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, un tanto menos obligada que los demás a tomar tal o cual decisión. ¿Por quién debía pelear yo, después de todo? ¿Y dónde estaba establecido? Leon tenía su deber con la compañía porque trabajaba para Kyle, la obligación de Gabriel era conmigo por la orden de Alex…¿y yo? ¿Quién me motivaba a pelear por quién?

Pude haber escogido la venganza y tomar la decisión de acabar con Wesker por ella o el cariño que le tenía a Leon y estar a su lado en todo eso. Mas, ¿se sentía lo correcto? Quizás no.

E incluso la tentadora opción de huir parecía ahora hueca por estar fundamentada en mi miedo y en mi reciente descubrimiento de que, en realidad, no quería luchar contra Todo lo que se me presentara. Tomar el mundo en la palma de la mano es complicado, sobre todo si eres primeriza.

Como sea, me decidí por la opción más coherente, adopté la razón que más se aproximaba a lo que sentía y decidí aguardar por si otra cosa se presentaba, por si algo más parecía empujarme en mis acciones.

Más tarde ya lo averiguaría.

— Yo me quedo contigo, Leon. No importa lo que pase— dije procurando no agregar "Y pelearé".

No me sobresaltó pensar de improvisto en ese momento que lo que pasaba era una especie de castigo. Yo no había hecho todo bien hasta entonces, no lo había dicho todo —por la misma razón: "Todo" es una gran palabra y una muy compleja— así que quizás éste era el resultado. Inclusive la peculiar aparición de Gabriel era parte del resultado. Muchos debían haberse estado preguntando "¿De dónde salió?" mientras yo imploraba que no lo hubiesen visto.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

Se decidieron. Gabriel (sin más que decir) volvió a transformarse en Chrinos y por fin dejó que lo vendaran con propiedad, Leon por supuesto trató de persuadir a la albina pero al final decidió gastar sus energías en otra cosa (como cuidarla). Y los tres emprendieron su pequeña empresa, todos hilados, encadenados el uno al otro por circunstancias que estaban fuera de sus manos; cada quien tenía su misión pero, dado el caso, en realidad era una sola y la cooperación se volvió algo imprescindible.

Caminaron algún trecho por el sótano y no se encontraron con nadie, sólo parecían estar ellos tres: Una bestia, una albina y un agente. No indagaron mucho en los laboratorios y salas; si la puerta estaba abierta no había nadie y en caso de estar cerrada quizás habría gente dentro esperando que todo pasara, en su mayoría serían científicos y laboratoristas (nada que valiera la pena para una batalla).

Gabriel se detuvo de improvisto en la intersección con otro pasillo, se acuclilló y acercó tanto el hocico al piso que hubiese podido apoyar su peso en él; aspiró profundo y al levantarse siguió olisqueando el aire y luego la pared más cercana.

"Que no sea el rastro de Wesker, que no sea, que no sea…" imploró Ilúvënis en silencio.

— ¿De quién…?— comenzó a decir Leon oyéndose apenas por encima de la alarma (_Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado una situación Dos Dos Cuatro en el piso. Favor de seguir el protocolo y…_). Vagamente se preguntaba cuándo la pararían.

Gabriel se pensó la mejor forma de decir el hombre del autor de ese rastro y, antes de comenzar a formar letras haciendo señas con los dedos o escribir con la punta de su dedo en el aire, probó otra manera. Con su índice izquierdo se señaló el costado del brazo derecho y trazó líneas invisibles en él, no letras, sólo curvas y figuras, espirales y gotas.

— Billy — pronunció Kennedy completamente seguro de ello.

Ilúvënis enarcó las cejas y los miró confundida esperando alguna explicación.

— Supongo que no serías buena en _Caras y gestos_— le dijo Leon con una sonrisa.

Ella (que por cierto tampoco entendió ese último comentario) se acercó al lugar donde su hermano halló el rastro y también olió el aire. La marca de Billy no era la única presente, pero sí la única conocida. Parecía haber pasado por ahí algún rato atrás con al menos otros 4 humanos.

Gabriel empujó a su hermana suavemente (pues no conocía un gruñido que significara "Con permiso") y se siguió varios pasos olfateando el pasillo.

— ¿Hay algo más? — preguntó Leon, aquel caótico ser desprovisto de súper-olfato o súper-oído pero que a cambio tenía un súper-corazón.

— Hum… Quizás que no hay pólvora— dijo Ilúvënis con algo de reserva encogiéndose de hombros.

— No me sorprendería. No hemos escuchado un solo disparo.

Nada lo contradijo, no surgió en el aire el repentino sonido de un balazo que lo hiciera dejar la frase a medias, pero sí se escuchó otra cosa: voces y pasos acercándose.

— Alguien viene— susurró Ilúvënis.

Los otros dos (los machos del trío, podría decirse) se pusieron en guardia y en tensión.

.-.-.-.

Coyote caminaba al frente, detrás Rebecca y luego Mike, separados cada uno por más o menos dos metros de distancia. Las fundas de sus armas se encontraban vacías y, además, Rebecca hablaba por radio con Billy.

— ¿Entonces no te has podido comunicar con Rey?

— _No, pero ya sabemos a dónde se dirigen los Invitados. ¿Y Blanca Nieves?_

— No la hemos hallado.

— _Cuando lo hagan, repórtenme. Necesito saber que está a salvo, y sácala del piso inmediatamente_— reiteró Coen.

— Lo haré. Y tú dile al Rey que apague de una buena vez esa voz de alarma.

— _De acuerdo_— y con algo de vacilación agregó: —. _Cuídate._

— Rebecca— dijo Coyote en un murmullo deteniéndose en seco.

Ella miró hacia el pasillo donde él veía y encontró el objeto de su búsqueda más un plus: Un agente y un Garou, siendo éste último quien les robara el aliento por la impresión.

— Billy… Creo que ya los encontramos.

.-.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó Rebecca al aproximarse, pero, a quien miraba no era a Ilúvënis, su prioridad, sino a la bestia descomunal plantada junto a ella. En realidad todos miraban a Gabriel, porque era algo tan o más letal que un zombie o un arma, pero el hecho de acercársele sin peligro era extremadamente factible…de momento.

— Sí—contestó Leon en nombre de todos.

— Entonces vámonos— les dijo la chica de cabello castaño sin perder más el tiempo—. El plan es cerrar el piso lo más pronto posible.

Gabriel dio un paso quedando frente a Ilúvënis y echó las orejas hacia atrás.

— No vamos a salir de aquí. Nos quedamos— contradijo la albina al resguardo de su protector.

— Tengo órdenes. Debo sacarte del piso.

Probablemente hubiera sido fácil para Leon cambiar de opinión y darle la razón a Rebecca; ya serían cuatro contra dos en el asunto de sacar a Ilúvënis de la zona de peligro, sin embargo, ello hubiese sido traición hacia la albina. Estaban los tres juntos en eso, lo quisieran o no, tuvieran el tiempo de cambiarlo o no.

— Vámonos— dijo Rebecca y dio un paso hacia los hermanos creyendo que el Garou estaba domesticado hasta el tuétano.

Leon levantó su recién adquirida arma y le apuntó a Rebecca, no porque pensara hacerla cambiar de opinión por las malas, sino porque era la forma más rápida de evitar que se acercara al Garou. Coyote, Mike y la misma Rebecca reaccionaron con idéntico acto ante la amenaza de Leon, haciendo que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

— ¡Bájala, Kennedy! — gritó Coyote. No se oía muy amenazante, claro está, no tenía ese porte y ese imponente rugido del que otros hacían gala.

Leon los miró a los ojos a cada uno de los tres, por último dejando su mirada estancarse en la de Rebecca, y bajó su arma con lentitud mientras decía:

— Ustedes no me dispararían sin al menos pensárselo bien antes, yo tampoco lo haría, pero él… Él no dudará en nada—y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Gabriel.

.-.-.-.

La negatividad no lleva a nada positivo, pero Billy no podía engañarse y pensar lo mejor. Si Kyle no contestaba y si la alarma no callaba… Alguna razón habría, no siendo ésta un simple descuido. En situaciones como aquellas, con vidas pendiendo de raídos hilos, no se podía apelar al pequeño gran error, al descuido bobo o a la metida de pata. Habría razones grandes, tanto como para no salir a flote con facilidad.

— Rey, contesta… ¡Carajo, Kyle! ¿Sigues ahí?

No tenía ya caso seguirlo llamando por su nombre clave. Si algo le había pasado era obvio que Acteck conocía su paradero. De todas formas había miles de Kyle en el mundo…aunque sólo uno era el que le interesaba a Coen.

— Si estás allí oyendo— pero no lo creía—… Vamos tras Acteck. Huyen hacia el elevador principal en área 2, van sin Blanca Nieves… Bloquea el elevador, Kyle, y contéstame de una vez.

Nadie bloqueó nada, tampoco hubo contestación y la alarma seguía parloteando con su voz suave y sus breves pausas.

_Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado una situación Dos Dos Cuatro en el piso. Favor de seguir el protocolo y mantenerse en calma… Atención a to…_

Más de una persona hubiese desembolsado todo lo que tenía en el bolsillo para hacer callar esa alarma.

Billy vio dos manchitas rojas en el piso del pasillo por donde corrían, luego otra más grande un tramo adelante y un manchón en la pared a la altura de un metro. Sabía lo que significaba (que alguno de los hombres de Acteck estaba herido) pero no qué tan grave sería; esperaba que mucho. Ojala se desangrara el maldito.

— ¡Ahí están! — dijo Tex. Iba al frente con Billy y Fernie porque indiscutiblemente era el mejor tirador en kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no pudo hacer gala de su puntería porque apenas un segundo fue lo que alcanzó a ver la espalda del agente de Acteck. Ya más atrás había intentado dos tiros, pero en ambas ocasiones había fallado porque el camino al elevador no era en línea recta y los pasillos no eran muy largos. Las vueltas de los pasillos y la distancia que les aventajaba Acteck no le favorecían para nada al mejor tirador porque con una pared de por medio no había mucho qué hacer.

Así que por eso corrían: para alcanzar a los Invitados antes de que llegaran al recibidor donde se encontraba el ascensor; y por eso corrían los ocho: porque no había atajo, rodeo o camino recto para llegar más pronto.

"No vamos a alcanzarlos a tiempo" pensó Erick Venzor con cierto pesimismo inherente a la situación "Khalil no contesta, no tenemos carnada…y la puta alarma no se calla, ¡joder!"

Él era uno de esos alegres personajes que hubiera entregado su cartera por no oír más el repetitivo _Atención a todo el personal. Se ha presentado.._.Corría a la zaga junto con una chica de la Delphi llamada Susan, pero ni la presencia de la fémina lograba amainar los pensamientos negativos de Erick. Para su fortuna, las cosas no saldrían tal como esperaba… Serían peores.

Más adelante, unos metros más allá de la última vuelta, la puerta del recibidor se abrió de golpe y todos supieron que una última oportunidad era la que tenían para atrapar a Acteck: Que el elevador se retrasara lo suficiente como para alcanzarlos porque, en efecto, ellos _ya_ estaban en el recibidor. Y si no los detenían en ese piso tendrían que dar la voz de alarma en los otros sótanos —aunque sabría Dios cómo ya que el encargado de ello, Kyle, parecía hacer desaparecido de la tierra— y habría pánico y una movilización tan grande que no parecería que estaban persiguiendo a tres tristes tipos; por supuesto, también habría héroes autoproclamados y problemas sobre todo en los pisos del uno al cuatro (siempre había problemas allí por lo novatos). En los pisos inferiores era fácil sellar, dar alarmas, evacuar…porque eran pocas las personas allí laborando y la mayoría eran científicos y demás hombres forrados en batas blancas demasiado absortos en sus experimentos o investigaciones como para tratar de hacer el héroe o portarse rebeldes. Pero los cadetes eran una cosa bien distinta; la mayoría tenía el ánimo de participar en la batalla y se creía con el derecho de aportar la única y mejor solución. Después de todo, la mayoría ahí eran hijos de caras conocidas.

A la vuelta había un corto trecho de seis metros, unas puertas de cristal, el recibidor de 9 por 9 y, al fondo, el ascensor en cuestión. Cuando los agentes dieron vuelta (o al menos los tres que iban al frente lo lograron) para recorrer el trecho de seis metros, esperaban ver a los tres hombres de Acteck apostados ante el elevador o incluso ya subiendo a él, pero no encontraron más que las puertas del ascensor cerradas y (aparentemente) nadie a la vista. Entonces, cuando apenas habían dado unos pasos hacia las puertas de cristal, alguien asomó desde un lado de ellas y les disparó.

El sonido del balazo se entremezcló con el del vidrio al romperse y caer en marejada sobre el piso y el grito de Tex ("¡Hijo de…!") que no pudo completar porque Billy lo jaló ágilmente del brazo para quitarlo del camino de la bala.

— ¡Atrás! — vociferó Coen a su equipo aún sosteniendo el brazo de Tex.

Fernie trató de abatir al agente de Acteck, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y certero. El hombre apenas había disparado a Tex y vuelto a su escondite a un lado de la puerta.

Retrocedieron hasta el pasillo anterior. Billy se acuclilló junto a la pared y echó una rápida mirada al tramo de seis metros de pasillo esperando ver a Wesker y al otro acercarse al elevador mientras su compañero los cubría, pero los Invitados no tenían ni por asomo esas intenciones y ellos lo descubrieron luego de un minuto.

— ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué diablos hacen? — preguntó Erick con un deje de desesperación—. ¿Por qué los cabrones no se largan?

— No sé, pero siguen ahí— habló Billy y luego asomó su mano al pasillo durante unos segundos para después retirarla rápidamente. Si la hubiera dejado ahí otro instante una bala le hubiera atravesado la palma.

— Bueno, _él_ sigue ahí— precisó Susan, una miembro de Delphi desde hacía cinco años—, pero, ¿Wesker y el otro? Hay tres entradas (o salidas, depende de cómo lo veamos) al recibidor.

Coen apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una delgada línea. Todos esperaban sus órdenes y eso provocaba en él un efecto…encantador, ya que si bien sabía acatar órdenes, también conocía la placentera diferencia entre recibirlas y darlas.

— Erick y tú— le dijo a Susan— cubran una de las entradas, la sur; Andrew, Daniel y Joseph la otra. ¿Conocen el camino más corto?

Los agentes de Delphi asintieron con seguridad.

Lo último que se escuchó del grupo al alejarse fue un comentario de Erick Venzor:

— Entonces…¿te puedo llamar Susie?

Billy ignoró ese hecho, le dijo a Tex que llamara a Coyote para que él y Mike se reagruparan mientras él mismo le hablaba a Rebecca para advertirle que no se acercara. Fernie vigilaba.

.-.-.-.

Ya se había decido a desobedecer, pero eso no evitó el sobresalto que sintió cuando Billy le habló por radio.

— _Rebecca, no usen el elevador principal del área 2, ¿entendido?_

Ella tragó saliva antes de contestar y no pudo hacerlo sin dejar de mirar su mentira: Todos reunidos allí indispuestos a separarse.

— Sí.

"Y tampoco usaremos ningún otro elevador…por el momento" completó ella mentalmente. No se le ocurrió preguntar por qué el elevador principal del área 2 estaba prohibido, tampoco atinó a preguntar por el Rey de esas tierras o cómo le iba a Billy en su parte de la misión; sólo quería dejar de tenerlo atento al otro lado de la línea y seguir pensando cómo se excusaría o qué cara pondría al verlo. En realidad tal vez no tendría que dar las explicaciones ella porque, como sea, Gabriel era el responsable de que Ilúvënis continuara en el piso. El Garou era en extremo convincente.

Casi al mismo tiempo Coyote también contestó su radio y tuvo que alejarse un poco para que su conversación no se oyera en la de Rebecca y viceversa y así no hacer notorio que aún estaban juntos. Leon, Gabriel e Ilúvënis permanecieron en silencio.

— _Bicho, te echamos de menos aquí_— dijo Tex—. _¿Por qué no vienes? Estamos cerca del recibidor en el área 2, en el pasillo oeste. Parece que Acteck se detuvo ahí a tomar el almuerzo._

— ¿Bloquearon el elevador? ¿Rey contestó?

— _No contestó y, que sepamos, el elevador funciona. Pero por alguna razón no se han marchado._

— Vamos para allá— dijo Coyote alegre por la idea de tener a Acteck acorralado. Hablaba por él y por Mike pero sospechaba que también por el resto de los allí presentes.

— _No corras por los pasillos, Coyote… Te puedes caer. Aunque para ti el trayecto al suelo no sea muy largo_— finalizó Vallance a manera de despedida.

.-.-.-.

A Billy Coen no le generó inconveniente ver a Mike y a Coyote llegar hasta donde estaban, lo que le molestó fue ver que tras ellos venía Rebecca y también el trío maravilla.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? — le reprendió Billy en voz baja como si los hombres de Acteck pudieran alcanzar a escuchar por sobre el sonido de la alarma—. No puedes traerla aquí. Te di órdenes de sacarla.

— Lo sé, pero…

Coen la tomó del brazo tal vez con menos amabilidad de la necesaria y le dijo:

— Llévatela ahora. No es tarde para salir.

— Yo no me voy a ir— espetó Ilúvënis con ceño y sus delgados brazos en jarras. No le estaba gustando el hecho de que se refirieran a ella como una cosa para disponer y colocar; una desfachatez así se le hubiera permitido gustosa a un Amo, mas no a cualquier humano.

Billy la miró, estudió su expresión y recordó algo que una vez Leon le dijo: "Es terca" y ahora lo iba a comprobar.

— No es un capricho, es por tu seguridad. ¡No hay nada por lo cual debas quedarte!

Ella no se demoró en contestar, aunque ello implicara compartir un poco de culpa con Leon.

— Me quedo por él— dijo ella señalando a su rubio.

De inmediato la mirada de Coen se volcó hacia Kennedy y, cabe resaltar, no era una mirada de muchos amigos; decía algo como "Todo por ti" y lo hacía parecer una cosa mala, no un producto del amor.

Como fuere, Leon trató de dar su mejor explicación a las cosas sin caer en lo meloso o los deseos de venganza. El hombre quería pelear ¡porque muchos meses no hizo más que esperar! Ahora tenía una oportunidad de defenderla, no de nimiedades comunes, sino del monstruo que levantaba en ella el horror más grande. La cuestión es que Albert Wesker ya era parte de sus problemas desde hacía tiempo atrás y no quería desperdiciar la ocasión para enfrentársele.

Sin tiempo a otro reproche por parte de Coen luego de la explicación de Leon, sin tiempo para un plan o una idea, sin tiempo para un suspiro o una mirada…sin tiempo para nada…el tablero en el que todos jugaban y al mismo tiempo eran las piezas, se tambaleó de nuevo y las reglas del juego en ese pequeño mundo cambiaron otra vez. Un sonido breve, agudo, marcó el parteaguas. Los agentes no lo escucharon por causa de las mil veces maldita alarma, pero Gabriel e Ilúvënis sí.

— El ascensor— dijo ella pues estaba muy familiarizada con los elevadores del lugar, conocía sus ubicaciones, el estilo de los botones, su tamaño y hasta el sonido que hacían cuando sus puertas se abrían—… Alguien entra o sale de él.

Billy la miró incrédulo pues ello representaba noticias inciertas, más probablemente, malas.

— Fernie, echa un ojo.

Y Fernie García hubiera podido, literalmente, dejar su ojo ahí. Se asomó para averiguar qué rayos pasaba en el recibidor y lo que alcanzó a ver en ese corto instante fue que las puertas de ascensor, efectivamente, se estaban abriendo y apenas tenían las separación suficiente para alcanzar a apreciar la mitad izquierda de un hombre que estaba dentro, sin embargo, eso no era todo ni lo más importante; a su lado había otra persona, estaba de rodillas con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo y la única razón aparente por la que no estaba tirada en el piso como un muñeco era porque el otro hombre lo sostenía del brazo derecho. De haber estado la puerta abierta de par en par Fernie hubiera visto el arma en la mano derecha del hombre de pie y la sangre en el brazo izquierdo del otro. En lugar de ello se encontró con que el agente de Acteck apostado en esa entrada asomó hacia el pequeño corredor y le disparó directo al rostro. Fernie no tenía reflejos de comadreja pero al menos logró salvar su cara de tener un nuevo agujero.

— ¿Qué sucede ahí? — preguntó Billy, sino con decepción, sí con algo de prisa.

— No se van, Billy. Al contrario, alguien llegó y trae a otra persona.

— ¿Rehén?

Contestar que sí y además que se trataba de una persona cualquiera (un laboratorista, un agente o inclusive un joven cadete) no representaba mayor problema. Delphi no negociaba por rehenes y no iba a empezar ese día. Aunque se tratara de Ilúvënis, el conserje que limpiaba ese piso o un militar condecorado, preferían verlos morir a dejar que Acteck se saliera con la suya y es que cualquiera hubiese entregado su vida ante ese costo. Una secretaria, un agente, cualquier persona ahí sabía que estaban en guerra y que su vida, esa existencia individual y aislada, carecía de importancia para la compañía como un todo. Cruel, ¿eh? En Delphi no eran santos —Kyle apuntado al principio de la lista—, había engaños, traiciones y malas pasadas a veces entre ellos mismos, cosa que no era para sorprenderse. Sólo había que recordar cuál había sido la compañía hermana de Delphi y por cuánto tiempo. Ninguna de las empresas dos caras era tan diferente a las demás, hay que decirlo, no eran mega-organizaciones de paladines de la justicia luchando contra las súper-empresas de los villanos. Todas eran casi iguales, sólo que alguna un poco más extremistas que otras, pero seguían manteniendo sus similitudes. Una coincidencia entre la mayoría de las compañía era el poco valor de la vida aislada y común.

Ah, claro, pero la regla tenía sus excepciones.

¿Cómo se mantiene el cuerpo sin una cabeza?

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó Billy. Esta vez la desesperación flotó en su voz.

— No sé. No le vi la cara, pero llevaba traje azul-grisáceo— le respondió Fernie.

¿De qué color iba vestido Kyle cuando lo vio esa mañana? A Coen se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo. Por supuesto que llevaba un traje azul-grisáceo que, dicho sea de paso, resaltaba sus ojos. El otrora guardaespaldas de Kyle hizo a un lado a Fernie y echó un vistazo hacia el recibidor, sólo que esta vez el intruso encargado de su bloqueo no hizo la aparición oportuna y Billy pudo disfrutar

_sufrir_

de varios segundos de vista.

Fue una visión caótica.

Observó el elevador abierto y vacío, apenas saliendo de él un agente —¿habría que molestarse en dudar que era de Acteck?— y unos metros adelante otro que arrastraba por el brazo a alguien; éste tenía el cabello color chocolate y la manga izquierda de su traje era cruzada por ríos de sangre. No tuvo que verle el rostro, eso hubiera sido como pedirle al sangrante hombre una identificación; incluso de por sí bastaba con apreciar cómo Acteck se había tomado la molestia de no matarlo y transportarlo hacia otro piso.

Tenía que ser él, tenía que ser Kyle.

Entonces vino la visión caótica, presentimientos que todo hombre ahí tendría al enterarse de que la cabeza de la compañía pendía de un sanguinolento hilo en manos de Acteck. ¿Quién terminaría la guerra si Khalil ya no estaba? ¿Qué hombre o mujer podría poner tanto o más empeño en acabar el conflicto que el mismísimo hombre que lo inició? ¿Restaría ánimos para terminar la guerra luego de un golpe tan directo…o el nuevo líder se rebajaría a la bajeza de una tregua o pacto? ¡Y el escándalo! ¡Y la confusión! ¡Y el aturdimiento! ¡Cuánto de eso habría si la vida de Kyle se extinguía! Vendrían los cambios y con ellos, seguramente, nuevos problemas. La estabilidad de la compañía se iría al carajo y quizás habría líos con los medios y la autoridad para explicar una simple muerte. Además, todo eso no se daría únicamente en la cara oculta de Delphi porque, a diferencia de John Deere y otras, donde dos hombres manejaban cada uno una faceta de la empresa, aquí Kyle era el dueño de la compañía en todo sentido. ¿Y qué pasaría con la alianza? ¿Qué pasaría con todos los agente de John Deere que ahora trabajaban dentro de la Delphi y viceversa? ¿Y qué pasaría con Gabriel, Leon e Ilúvënis?

Coen se apartó de golpe lejos de esa visión caótica y volvió a ocultarse tras la pared antes de que lo vieran. Si lo pensaba bien, después de todo, Kyle aún estaba vivo. No podía dejarse engañar por la sangre en su ropa o el hecho de que lo llevaran arrastrando porque, si ya estuviera muerto, ¿para qué se hubiera molestado Acteck?

No. No estaba muerto… Estaba muriendo.

— Es él— confirmó Billy a los demás con un hilo de voz.

Rápidamente, casi como un acto reflejo, Fernie se apresuró a tomar su radio y preguntar a las otras dos partes de equipo si podían ver lo que estaba pasando en el recibidor. Tanto Susan como Andrew le contestaron que sus respectivos pasillos se encontraban bloqueados por un hombre de Acteck que no les permitía ese lujo. García les informó entonces que "Lo tenían".

— ¿De quién hablan? — preguntó con timidez Ilúvënis a Leon, su Sol, su fuente de verdad, porque si ella tenía una duda seguro él tenía la respuesta. Lo consideraba demasiado inteligente para ser humano.

Kennedy no tuvo que a su vez preguntar a los otros, simplemente lo vio en sus rostros y sin pedir confirmación se lo dijo a la albina.

— A Khalil.

.-.-.-.

En el recibidor ahora había seis personas, sólo una de las cuales estaba fervientemente apresurada por salir pero no tan fuerte como para intentarlo. De la herida en su bazo le brotaba sangre oscura de forma lenta y dolorosa y en su mente se gestaba una idea cruel: Que muriera ya, pues a un cadáver no le podían sacar provecho, mas a un hombre moribundo, _rescatable_… Quién sabe qué pasaría. Apelaba a la sensatez de Billy Coen y a lo mucho o poco que pudieran haber llegado a conocerse para que él tomara la decisión correcta y no le diera a Acteck el gusto de Nada. Y acordándose de Billy pensó nostálgicamente que necesitaría un guardaespaldas al lugar a donde iría, pues el hecho es que no se había portado muy bien a lo largo de toda su vida y no creía en el arrepentimiento de última hora. Pensaba que si un hombre se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su lecho de muerte no merecía haber vivido la vida que se le estaba escapando de las manos. En lo que a Kyle Khalil respectaba, él había hecho lo mejor que pudo haber hecho—valiéndose de todo lo que había podido, bueno y malo— y es por ello que era incapaz de arrepentirse.

Oh, pero ya estaba divagando. ¿Habría ya comenzado a desangrarse? Lo ignoraba. Quizás sí, quizás no. El dolor en su brazo y la preocupación por no fallar opacaban todo lo demás: desde el sonido de la alarma y un simple mareo hasta el hecho de estar siendo arrastrado y arrojado a los pies del hombre que más podría odiar en esas circunstancias.

A Wesker le arrancó una sonrisa distraída el ver a Kyle débil a sus pies. Francamente, a los demás agentes les daba miedo verlo sonreír —no era muy expresivo que digamos, sus compañeros y jefes bien lo sabían— pero al parecer guardaba toda evidencia de sensaciones para momentos como éste. No le dio ni un mísero agradecimiento o cumplido por su excelente trabajo a los dos hombres que le habían traído al Rey, se limitó a mirar a Khalil y ensanchar esa sonrisa peligrosa de fauces llenas de dientes. "Cuidado, porque muerdo" decía su gesto.

Y todo mundo ahí creía que era verdad.

En el recibidor había unos mostradores colocados en una esquina que por regla general eran ocupados por una o dos secretarias que, a parte de servir como decoración (como las plantas, bancas y escasos cuadros regados por los pasillos), también tenían una función informativa. Si alguien llegaba ahí y no sabía la localización de una sala o el área donde se encontraba las amables secretarias de cada piso, de cada recibidor, se encargaban de despejar las dudas. También verificaban (como una función secundaria) que los novatos no llegaran a sótanos que les estaban prohibidos o que ciertas personas no salieran por la puerta grande con total desfachatez. Incluso entregaban mensajes o pequeños paquetes y, por más ridículo que pareciera, otra de sus funciones era encontrar personas o dar avisos a su respectivo piso. Uno podía ir caminando tranquilamente y de repente escuchar "Fulano de tal, se le requiere en el recibidor del área tal", en el piso de la enfermería "Doctor Mengano, pase al laboratorio de análisis clínicos" y en el sótanos tres (la cafetería) era común oír "El especial de hoy es…". Sin embargo, las secretarias se habían esfumado haciendo caso a la mencionada alarma 224, sus lugares estaban vacíos. A Wesker no le perturbó ese hecho, se dirigió el pequeño mostrador con o sin secretarias, ignorando a Kyle, pasó del otro lado y rebuscó por el objeto de su interés. Cuando lo halló se irguió desde detrás del mostrador con aún una sombra de sonrisa pendiendo de su boca y luego avanzó hacia el Rey. Un cable negro no muy largo se conectaba desde el objeto que Wesker sostenía en su mano izquierda hasta sabría Dios qué lugar detrás del mostrador. Al estirarse el cable todo lo posible y formar un puente enorme (en términos liliputienses) de su mano al mostrador, se detuvo y mientras miraba a Khalil le dijo a uno de los recién llegados:

— Acércalo.

Albert presionó el botón tojo sobre el objeto que sostenía y el sonido de la alarma pareció disminuir un ápice su volumen.

Lo que traía entre manos era un micrófono.

.-.-.-.

Esta vez no sólo Ilúvënis y Gabriel fueron capaces de notar el cambio en el sonido. Al parecer la reciente noticia de la captura del jefe había logrado algo más que tensionar a los agentes, también les había obligado a agudizar los sentidos.

— Alguien va a dar un aviso por los altavoces— explicó Billy dotando así de sentido a ese pequeño cambio en el volumen de la alarma.

— Ah, por su pollo. Las ofertas del día— habló Tex.

No sabían específicamente qué esperar de esa movida por parte de Acteck. Ni siquiera estaban bien convencidos de que debieran esperar. Un segundo era una vida. Aún así, Coen les dijo a sus agentes "Escuchen".

Lo que oyeron no les gustó. Proveniente de cada bocina en todos los malditos rincones del piso les llegó la voz de Wesker; ello le proveía cierta omnipresencia aterradora e Ilúvënis instantáneamente se encogió junto a Leon. Billy odió a ese monstruo más de lo que había odiado a nadie en su vida.

— _Tenemos hoy un invitado especial_— les comunicó la voz inexpresiva del rubio—. _Quizás no se quede mucho tiempo con nosotros. La herida de bala que tiene ya le hizo perder un poco de sangre, además, no tenemos todo el día para quedarnos a platicar. Me pone nostálgico el estar aquí, ¿comprenden? De todas formas, tenemos tiempo para unas palabras de nuestro invitado. Sé que quieren oírlo. Les complacerá mucho corroborar que es él._

Hubo una pausa que a todos les pareció grandísima. Ideas de gestaron en ese momento,

_oh Dios ya está muerto ya lo está_

brevísimos flashes de mentes aturdidas que buscaban

_no podemos usar francotiradores aquí si alguien llega por el elevador lo matarán el lacrimógeno sacaría todo de control_

soluciones a un problema complejo y un tanto incierto…

_qué quieren qué diablos quieren_

Por fin Khalil habló. Su voz no sonó vigorosa y tranquilizadora y sus palabras no fueron de un tinte positivo.

— _Lo que Wesker quiera_— dijo esforzándose por no sonar lastimero y ser coherente—_…no se lo den. Le deben al menos eso a esta compañía._

Su mensaje, tan típico de él, se vio interrumpido repentinamente por el sonido de un golpe seco; luego vino de nuevo la voz de Wesker.

— _Por su bien y el de ustedes, les aconsejo que no sigan las indicaciones de Khalil. Sería contraproducente para todos._

Billy apretó los puños con ira y gritó en dirección al recibidor:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Wesker se dio el lujo de torturarlos con unos segundos de silencio, después dijo:

— _Ilúvënis por Khalil y nos dejan salir de aquí. No hay problema, tienen todo el día para pensarlo…_

Dicho esto estalló el estruendo de un disparo que resonó desde el recibidor y todas las bocinas del sótano. No se escuchó por el altavoz, pero Kyle gruñó cuando esa bala se metió en su pierna.

—_...o el tiempo que él tarde en desangrarse_— completó Albert y luego apagó el micrófono.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

¿Y? ¿Me iba a convertir en mártir de la causa?

Probablemente.

Me abordó un pensamiento como una cubetada de agua fría: Quizás no existía forma alguna en la que yo pudiera evitar encararme con Wesker. Las cosas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que no me lo permitían. Además también reparé en otra cosa: Mi razón de estar allí parecía develarse.

Desde la primera vez que vi a Kyle tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él. Aunque tal vez me equivoqué prejuzgándolo y no era ese presentimiento malo o bueno, sino una simple corazonada. Ahora yo sentía que tal vez mi deber era salvarlo. ¿Sería posible que estuviese en lo correcto? Sin embargo, por muy convencida que hubiera podido estar de que era lo indicado, no era nada sencillo hacerlo.

Distraídamente me pregunté cuál fácil habría sido para Kyle aceptar nuestra petición de ayuda y no haberse arrepentido.

Instantáneamente busqué la mano de Leon y se la aferré cuando sentí una docena de ojos sobre mí. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención de las personas, uno puede sentir el peso de sus miradas y hasta lo poco objetivo de sus pensamientos y reproches. Afortunadamente Gabriel dio un paso frente a mí y me cubrió. Una capa de músculo, órganos y pelo enmarañado parecía amainar el efecto de esas miradas sedientas de mi imagen. Aún así, seguro esperaban algo de mí, una idea o inclusive una disculpa por ser la manzana de la discordia en todo ese embrollo. De mi boca no salió un solo sonido. Yo no tenía la culpa de ser la obsesión en turno de Wesker.

Sin embargo, cuando Leon me dirigió una mirada se me escapó instantáneamente una frase de la que me arrepentí mucho. La dije porque me asusté, porque no esperaba que él me volteara a ver. No quería parecer cobarde ante Leon y menos aún serle ingrata.

Así que lo dije, salió de mi boca y no de mi amedrentado pecho. Está de más decir que ni yo misma me escuché muy convencida.

— Si es necesario, lo haré.

.-.-.-. Fin del POV .-.-.-.

El primer pensamiento de Billy Coen al escuchar a la albina fue completamente humano e irracional a un tiempo: Tomar a la chica, arrojársela a Wesker y recoger su premio. Pero éste no era un test psicométrico en donde lo primero que te viene a la mente es lo adecuado. Como agente, Billy supo de inmediato que debía desechar su primera impresión y pensar bien las cosas. Leon también mandó lejos esa idea de intercambiar a Ilúvënis por Kyle, eso sólo lo harían sobre su muerto cuerpo.

— Aunque fuese necesario, no sería sensato. No podemos confiar en la palabra de Wesker— le dijo Kennedy a la mestiza sacándola de lo que hubiera podido ser un aprieto para ella. No obstante, por más correcta que fuera su aseveración, nadie en absoluto lo secundó.

Todos ahora procedieron a cambiar de blanco. Ahora el objetivo de sus miradas era el jefe del equipo. Inclusive Erick le llamó por radio y le dijo alterado:

— _¿Oíste? ¡¿Oíste lo que quiere el cabrón?! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

Billy sabía que todos ellos tenían una idea de qué hacer, mas esperaban por su orden porque, a fin de cuentas, era eso y sólo eso lo que iban a hacer ya que no tenían más que _una_ oportunidad.

Nunca antes en su vida el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros le pareció más ominoso. Se jugaba en el tablero una única vida, ¡pero qué vida! No era un peón, era el Rey de esas tierras. Allende, las órdenes de Billy ya no se le presentaban claras. Debía cuidar a Ilúvënis pero si (por un milagro) había una oportunidad de cambiarla por Kyle, no dudaría en hacerlo aunque él se lo reclamara luego; el problema era que con Acteck uno nunca estaba seguro. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de jugarle sucio a la Banshea (por descontado a Leon) y a Acteck y sacar limpio a Kyle en medio de alguna confusión. Claro, eran sólo especulaciones locas en las que Billy no se atrevía a ahondar más porque debía tener bien presente que otro de sus deberes era proteger al Rey. No podía apostar su vida ante una opción y perder.

Se le ocurrió que quizás no era el más indicado para tomar la decisión. No podía ser completamente objetivo y lo sabía. Kyle era más que un jefe para él y eso no lo dejaba despejarse, no con el tiempo tan corto. Jugaba con la vida de un amigo. En cambio, ¿Ilúvënis qué era? Una misión nada más (por muy bien que le cayera Leon). Volvió a sopesar la tonta idea de un intercambio y…¿y si salía bien? Entonces Khalil terminaría vivo e Ilúvënis en las manos de Wesker, Acteck obtendría lo que quería y el Rey tendría todo el resto de su vida para reprocharle a Coen, quien bien sabía que Kyle estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su causa. A este punto, tal vez Billy era el que mejor lo entendía. No había nadie más convencido de morir por Delphi que Kyle Khalil y no había quien comprendiera eso mejor que Billy Coen.

Sin embargo, ¿esperarían quietos a que el Rey se desangrara con lentitud y entonces los Invitados se marcharan satisfechos? ¡No podían! Tenían que matar a esos desgraciados de Acteck, pero ello implicaría un enfrentamiento y éste podría adelantar agónicamente varios segundos la muerte de Khalil.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Pelearían? ¿Cómo? ¿U optarían por algo menos activo?

Billy no sabía qué hacer. Muchas ideas tenía pero todas eran devastadoras. No podía tomar fácilmente una decisión porque su batalla no era en el campo de guerra, no era contra otros hombres, no contra un fiero Garou, no contra el dolor o el mundo. Su batalla era contra él mismo y contra esa ignota decisión.

Billy Coen tragó saliva y por fin se dispuso a dar la orden

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas**.- Algunos créditos: "Un mal día para las bestias dañinas" pertenece a Keith Laumer (es la historia que Kyle le estaba contando a Billy); "Cujo" pertenece a Stephen King (en referencia a lo que pensó Coyote sobre el profesor de los Cereales Sharp); "El milagro más grande del mundo" de Og Mandino (ya saben, eso de "Elige curar…en lugar de herir. Elige dar…en lugar de robar. Elige actuar…en lugar de aplazar" etc).

Bien pues, capítulo largo, muchos sucesos. Sin embargo, no abarca más que unas cuantas horas en la vida de esos que llamamos personajes. Vayamos pues a las notitas, hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero comentar:

Uno: Perdón por la cursilería entre Leon e Ilúvënis, no me pude resistir a escribir eso. Lo de la cola y las orejas…va quedar pendiente.

Dos: Ilúvënis sólo tuvo unas cortaditas cuando la oscuridad la expulsó bruscamente (capítulo 9), ¡¿y Gabriel iba terminar medio muerto y tosiendo sangre si trataba de separar su pecho de la mano de Samara en este capítulo?! Digamos que es por causa de la raza: La Banshea está más arraigada a la oscuridad que el Garou. (Ea, ése es mi pretexto _elaborado_ para dar explicación a esta incongruencia, je je).

Tres: _Caras y Gestos_ (por si no lo conocen) es un juego donde se hacen equipos, digamos el 1 y el 2. Entonces el equipo 1 manda a un representante para que el equipo 2 (previamente puesto de acuerdo) le diga el nombre de una película para que la actúe (sin hablar) ante su equipo y éste trate de adivinarla. Una vez jugamos a eso en clase de Redes y sigo sin poder creer que nos hayan adivinado _El ataque de los tomates asesinos_ XD

Cuatro: La reacción que tuvo Billy con Rebecca al saber que lo había desobedecido no es por causa de otra cosa que el hecho de que No Quiere Fallarle A Kyle. ¿Tengo que recalcarlo más?

Cinco: Hay una frase por ahí en el capítulo que dice "_¿__Qué hombre o mujer podría poner tanto o más empeño en acabar el conflicto que el mismísimo hombre que lo inició?_". Así que supongo que con eso queda bien claro que no sólo Delphi inició la guerra, sino Kyle en persona. Eso puede dar una idea de lo resentido que debe estar con Wesker por las cosas que ha hecho.

Seis: En muy difícil para mí narrar acción, más aún cuando tengo muchos personajes que manejar, así que espero que éste capítulo haya salido bien. Ustedes juzguen.

Siete: Billy se ha convertido en un personaje muy importante y espero estarlo manejando bien (de nuevo: ustedes juzguen) porque el hecho es que no lo dejaré de lado; se mantendrá o seguirá creciendo en importancia.

Ocho: Me declaro culpable… No corté el capítulo 'así' por el tamaño que ya tenía, por ser cruel con ustedes o porque estuviera cansado de escribir; desde el principio había planeado dejarlo inconcluso y colgando en la bendita incertidumbre. Ahora, hagan conjeturas y den clic donde dice "Submit review". Quiero saber qué piensan.

Arroz.

_Galdor C._


	15. Héroes y compasión

**Nota.-** Este capítulo va muy de la mano con el 14. Disfrútenlo.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **15.- Héroes y compasión**

No importando lo que pudiera aguardarle al final de la senda, lo horrendo del lugar de tormento al que seguro iría a parar, sin sopesar mucho de lo que dejaría atrás y jamás volvería a ver, Kyle estaba dispuesto. La muerte era un paso necesario para todos, ello bien lo entendía, y qué mejor que fuera por su compañía. Tendría la dicha de no extinguirse ante la edad o un patético y casual accidente. Aún así, odiaba la idea de irse como mártir, porque el mártir no es más que el héroe desechable.

Kyle aborrecía los héroes y la compasión, es bien sabido, porque ambas cosas iban de la mano y la una provocaba a la otra. Creía que los héroes no eran más que personas comunes y corrientes que por un impulso tan estúpido como irracional cometían la mejor obra de su vida. Y la gente los alababa y los aplaudía. Según Kyle, es que esa gente era tan estúpida como los actos impredecibles de sus héroes. Además, sus acciones heroicas no tenían un horario ni una disciplina, las cometían cuando se les venía en gana y estaban lo suficientemente necesitados de la adictiva droga que liberaba su cerebro por haber salvado el día. Ah, claro, porque además de todo eran unos adictos incorregibles, casi siempre por querer sanar algo que estaba mal en ellos. Los héroes no eran modelos de persona en toda la extensión de la palabra, mucho distaban del arquetipo de ciudadano ideal. Sólo en sus acciones valientes (_estúpidas_) e impredecibles radicaba lo único rescatable de su triste humanidad.

Y encima también le quitaban crédito a los hombres constantes y dedicados, hombres como Khalil, que no esperaban salir de los problemas en un solo acto desesperado, que no huían del juego, que se apegaban a las reglas o las modificaban cuando podían valiéndose de lo disponible para salir adelante, los anónimos empedernidos que hacían lo que podía con lo que tenían… Ellos eran quienes construían todo, no el hombre alabado que defendía el ideal.

Es fácil proclamarse protector de algo intangible y subjetivo (justicia, libertad…), pero defender el muro de piedra construido con tanto esfuerzo y que es tan susceptible de venirse abajo… Es bien distinto.

Y la compasión… Kyle daría sus dos ojos por asegurarse de que nadie se compadecía de él en esos momentos. Y es que la compasión levantaba héroes de la nada. Cuando alguien sentía suficiente lástima por otro se convertía en héroe en potencia. Lo único que determinaba si daba el paso o no era qué tanto temía encontrarse él en la situación que el otro padecía.

Bueno, todo eso según Kyle Khalil.

Existían otras personas que por supuesto manejaban concepciones diferentes de los héroes y la compasión.

.-.-.-. Pasillo Oeste .-.-.-.

Ilúvënis también estaba intrigada por la decisión que tomaría Billy. ¿Qué rumbo trataría de darle a la situación? Ella escrutaba su rostro, veía la presión reflejada en sus ojos, el gesto de humedecerse los labios antes de dar la orden y entonces… Nada. Ya no pudo ver absolutamente nada. Las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron en el momento exacto que Billy abría la boca para hablar y los pasillos quedaron a oscuras. Fueron unos segundos de oscuridad, después las luces regresaron y se volvieron a ir. Aquel titilar perezoso de las lámparas era francamente irritante, significaba un nuevo cambio, otra sacudida del tablero bajo sus pies. Aquello logró hacer a Billy detenerse y a Ilúvënis parar de mirarlo; él tenía que esperar a ver qué sucedía a fin de cuentas con las luces (si se restablecían, seguían titilando o se apagaban) y ella tenía que mirar en derredor y confirmar sus sospechas: Samara estaba cerca.

El presentimiento de la albina la había abordado de golpe, no tuvo que razonar nada para llegar a la hipótesis de que su madre rondaba el lugar. Ella tenía ese efecto asesino en la energía eléctrica cada que se lo proponía.

Repentinamente el tablero de juego dejó de sacudirse y las luces asumieron un estado fijo: apagadas. ¿Y cómo es la oscuridad bajo la Delphi? Allí estaban como a treinta metros del alcance de la luz solar, era obvio que no existían ventanas o tragaluces al exterior y al parecer el apagón abarcaba todos los alrededores. Por más que trataron de mirar en derredor para ver algún resquicio de luz proveniente del pasillo de atrás o del recibidor, no lo lograron. Aquí no había un débil fulgor en la distancia, como la esperanza de salir del túnel largo y lóbrego. Lo peor del caso era que al parecer los generadores de emergencia se habían tomado unas vacaciones. Las luces no se encendían de nuevo, los aires acondicionados se pararon también y luego los extractores, así que, siguiendo la lógica, era probable que el elevador no se moviera tampoco y las puertas de salas y laboratorios que requerían de tarjetas no se abrieran. Eso significaba Sin salida. No habría lectores para las tarjetas en la parte de afuera de las puertas y en el interior no se podría disponer de los controles, así que las personas se quedarían atrapadas en donde habían ido a refugiarse, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la temperatura se modificaba por la falta del aire acondicionado, asfixiándose ante el consumo de la limitada cantidad de oxígeno; lo mismo podría pasarle a los que estuvieran en los pasillo… Claro, suponiendo que la cosa durara varias horas, y dados los sobresaltos del día todo podía pasar.

Lo único bueno y que todo mundo notó al irse la energía fue que la alarma por fin se calló. Al menos había algo por lo cual dar las gracias. De hecho, ya no se escuchaba casi nada más que el ruido de la propia respiración o la del compañero. No existía aparato eléctrico sobreviviente al apagón que produjera algún sonido y todo mundo en la planta se encontraba enclaustrado en una habitación, excepto veinte almas en batalla, todas serias y pasmadas: Kyle, ambos Garou, cinco hombres de Acteck, los diez del equipo Delphi-Deere, Billy y Leon…y quizás algún intruso aún no descubierto.

Ilúvënis sintió alguien tras su espalda; no se colocó ahí, sino que _apareció_. Entonces tuvo la entera seguridad de que Samara se hallaba ahí, fuese cual fuese la razón. Como una confirmación contundente e innegable, la mujer le habló suavemente al oído. Su voz produjo un rumor bajo y distorsionado que la mayoría ahí captó, pero sólo los dos de oídos finos pudieron descifrar la frase que iba dirigida a la albina mestiza.

— Hazlo. Inténtalo.

Ilúvënis se quedó congelada. Hubiera esperado una invitación para salir de ahí y dejar que los humanos se las arreglaran ellos solos, incluso un regaño inoportuno o un vago y confuso consejo. Pero no, al contrario, Samara la estaba alentando explícitamente. Aquello era una invitación para que se defendiera y defendiera lo suyo. No estaba muy nítido al principio qué pretendía Samara para Ilúvënis; no le estaba diciendo "¡Ve y muéstrala Wesker con quién trata!" y mucho menos "¡Anda! Es tu oportunidad para salvar a Khalil". Mas el hecho es que quería que ella hiciera algo, tal vez que demostrara algo de fortaleza y… Hey…

Una bombilla mental se encendió en la cabeza de Ilúvënis y le ayudó a ver todo más claro: Samara le estaba dando una oportunidad para (como habría dicho la fría Banshea) _demostrarle lo que ya sabía: que le había enseñado bien_. Ello no hacía mucha referencia a su aprendizaje sobre controlar sus capacidades como Banshea o Garou, sino a su entendimiento del mundo y su confrontación con él. Samara había tratado poco a poco de sacarla de su faceta de sierva y enseñarle a enfrentar las situaciones. Ilúvënis debía demostrarle que había aprendido bien al no pedirle permiso a nadie y hacer algo respecto al problema. Además, la joven albina sentía una especie de lealtad y deuda hacia Samara porque ella era su maestra y su guía, la había corregido, enseñado y hecho crecer. Le debía al menos el intento de demostrar que así era. Allende, también se sentía en deuda con Khalil por la ayuda y protección que les había brindado; ni idea tenía (y nunca sabría) que el Rey la había usado como carnada para llevar a Wesker hasta los sótanos más bajos y 'deshabitados'. Ella estaba consciente de que el trabajo de Kyle no era perfecto (el incidente en que precisamente estaba metida lo probaba) pero debía esforzarse y juzgarlo como lo que era: un humano, simple e imperfecto. Khalil no era mago ni sabio, sus errores tenía e Ilúvënis debía perdonarlos recordando que a ella misma le habían sido borrados de su cuenta un montón de muertes cometidas en el desdichado piso diez.

Por todo ello quería arriesgarse, atreverse a dar un paso al menos. No obstante, en el fondo de su mente subconsciente se hallaba su razón primordial, que no era Samara o Kyle, sino Leon. Le había dicho a él que valía tanto como para volver y pelear…y no había mentira en ello, era la verdad más grande que pudiera salir de sus pálidos y a veces deshonestos labios.

Así que, por esa mañana, ella tenía ganas suficientes de probar a ser la heroína.

Sin pensarlo mucho para que no hubiera tiempo de que el arrepentimiento naciera en su cabeza, aunque sin apresurarse tanto como para que se saliera de control, se transformó. Esperó por el dolor en su pecho y éste acudió presuroso aunque diluido (¿sería eso una buena señal?). Los típicos cambios comenzaron a manifestarse en su cuerpo como una mutación de película, su belleza se disfrazó tras un grueso manto de pelaje blanco moteado en el lomo, su cabello siempre rebelde conservó su calidad de hirsuto sólo que ahora era una especie de melena tupida, la pareció cola y orejas mientras los últimos rastros de una apariencia humana se desvanecían en ella… De todas formas no era humana en ninguna parte o proporción y ahora ni siquiera lo aparentaba.

Era Garou.

No había tiempo o forma para resolver las cosas humanamente, tampoco como Banshea. Ella sabía que convertirse en esa especie de Chrinos e Hispo le daba más fuerza y resistencia contra ataques además de otra ventaja extra sobre todos los demás humanos ahí presentes: Su oído y su olfato se agudizaban hasta el máximo de su capacidad. ¿Quién necesita ver en la umbra si se cuenta con una nariz y oídos tan sensibles como los de un Garou?

Se echó a correr hacia el recibidor antes de que Gabriel o Leon terminaran de decir "¿Qué diablos?". No fue muy discreta, cabe resaltar, todos se percataron de su pequeño intento de salvar el día pues el sonido de sus pasos llenó el corredor y, además, pasó muy cerca de algunos de los presentes. A Coyote inclusive lo pisó al pasar junto a él. El agente de John Deere se estremeció dando un paso atrás al sentir la gigantesca pata posarse en su pie y uno de los costados de ella rozarle más arriba de medio muslo. Qué tamaño tendría, se preguntó Coyote.

De inmediato Gabriel salió disparado tras Ilúvënis. Leon le hacía segunda.

— ¡Espera!— le dijo Kennedy a la albina.

Gabriel se limitó a un gruñido y a tratar de sujetarle la cola y detenerla, mas se quedó únicamente con algunos pelos blancos en la palma de la garra.

— ¿Y ahora qué carajos? — se quejó Tex al sentir todo ese movimiento maratónico pasar junto a él.

Billy se encargó de responderle:

— Ahora, a pelear. Hay vidas que salvar. Y si alguien le teme a una bala perdida que se largue ahora.

"Rebecca, quédate aquí. Si alguien de Acteck trata de huir métele un balazo en la primera oportunidad.

Y ésa era su única y más sensata orden, la que no traicionaba ningún otro interés ni le resquebrajaba la cabeza pensando: Salvar, eso era lo único por hacer.

.-.-.-. Recibidor .-.-.-.

Estaban tan en paz. Condenadamente en paz, a decir verdad. Hacían su trabajo y el tiempo transcurría. Wesker esperaba recargado en el mostrador pacientemente a que el error de Delphi se produjera —porque en esas situaciones siempre había un error y, más comúnmente, un Error—, sus hombres vigilaban que nadie irrumpiera por los pasillos y, mientras tanto, Kyle yacía en el piso desangrándose, medio muerto, medio vivo; la única diferencia entre uno y otro estado la marcaba su agonía.

Cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear y luego se apagaron, Wesker pensó que se trataba de un truco sucio por parte de la Delphi. Tal vez hubieran montado otra sala de operaciones y hecho una alarma general para todos los sótanos. Bah, no se desanimó por eso. Era paciente y sabía que de una u otra forma las cosas se resolverían. Un maldito como él tenía una suerte tremenda.

A pesar de hallarse en total oscuridad sabía dónde estaban sus agentes, el Rey y los pasillos. Lo había memorizado todo y también sus compañeros. El conocer la distribución del lugar en que se trabajaba era importante en cualquier misión.

— No se muevan de donde están y no dejen que nadie entre— les ordenó al tiempo que se acercaba a Khalil. El Rey debía estar a cinco pasos al frente.

Sin embargo, aún no acababa de dar la orden para cuando se escucharon voces provenientes del pasillo oeste y unos segundos después el hombre apostado en esa entrada fue embestido con un ruido sordo por algo que, literalmente, le dio un abrazo.

Ilúvënis se alzó en sus patas traseras y rodeó el torso y brazos del agente, no permitiendo así que levantara su arma, aunque de todas formas no hubiese alcanzado a hacerlo pues el peso y el impulso de la Garou lo hicieron desplomarse hacia atrás.

Cuando ella aún yacía sobre el cuerpo del hombre, Gabriel tuvo un segundo para analizar la situación: Ilúvënis no iba nada más por el agente que cuidaba el pasillo; dadas las palabras de Samara

_Hazlo. Inténtalo_

Era muy probable que tratara de enfrentarse a Wesker, un hecho que podía llegar a matarla si no se ponía una solución. Además había un bono extra: Era la oportunidad de Gabriel para vengarse… Se arrancó las vendas que hasta el momento portaba a sabiendas de que todos los poros de su piel deseaban respirar aquella situación. Olfateó el aire y corrió hacia el olor de Wesker, adelantándose a Ilúvënis y a cualquier otro que quisiera reclamar esa presa, y lo embistió cuando se encontraba a sólo dos pasos de Khalil.

Gabriel sentía que volvía a vivir. Tenía allí frente a él una pelea, un contrincante más o menos digno (sabía que Wesker no se rompería al primer zarpazo), un ambiente oscurecido y el corazón ardiendo en pasión. Amaba pelear como el Garou que era —no sólo limpiarle al camino a su hermana y correr a ocultarse como un niño travieso—, descargar sus garras y dientes contra algo capaz de defenderse y oler en el aire la rabia que se desataba en cada pelea cruenta.

Billy y compañía llegaron unos segundos después. Iba a ser difícil abatir a los agentes de Acteck con la situación como estaba pero, más que nada, lo que Billy intentaba crear era confusión y ruido. Con ello Kyle tenía excelentes posibilidades de ser sacado de ahí sin que se notara.

— Yo saco al Rey— se ofreció inmediatamente Coyote.

Para no seguir avanzando a ciegas y empezar a crear algo de la necesitada confusión, Coen disparó hacia el techo. Todo se iluminó un instante efímero, como por causa de un repentino relámpago, y la imagen se gravó en negativo parpadeando en sus cabezas. Tex, quien estaba volteando un poco hacia la izquierda, alcanzó a ver la mayor parte de la acción que se desarrollaba en el recibidor: Como a dos metros y medio vio al hombre embestido por Ilúvënis tirado en el suelo, recién se estaba tratando de incorporar. Más allá la mestiza caminaba siendo seguida de cerca por Leon; Tex no supo definir su rumbo, bien podían dirigirse hacia Khalil o hacia Gabriel y Wesker (quienes peleaban en el suelo peligrosamente cerca del Rey).

— ¡Coyote, allá está el Rey! — indicó Tex.

— ¿Dónde?

Para hacerlo de forma más gráfica y explicativa Tex apuntó hacia donde recordaba haber visto al hombre de Acteck incorporándose, tomó a Coyote por la nuca para dirigir su atención hacia esa dirección y luego disparó.

— Allá, Bicho.

Otro de esos flashes brevísimos azotó el lugar y proyectó detrás de las cosas sombras alargadas y monstruosas. Sorprendentemente, el hombre de Acteck sí recibió el disparo, el cual entró por su cuello y lo hizo caer de nuevo hacia atrás. Aún ahí en la completa oscuridad y con sólo una imagen mental del panorama en su cabeza, ese hombre era capaz de poner la bala en el lugar correcto. Quien dijera que la puntería de Tex Vallance se debía a su vista de lince no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Un disparo se produjo lejos de ellos, en la boca del pasillo sur, con él vino otro estallido de luz y otro ensordecedor _¡Bam!_ que anegó el lugar.

— ¡Muévanse! — les ordenó Fernie. El sonido de su voz lo ubicaba varios pasos más allá de donde lo habían dejado la última vez—. Ahí parados son blanco fácil.

Tenía razón. Debían moverse y así nadie tendría oportunidad para dispararles y acertar. Tex jaló a Coyote y comenzaron a avanzar hacia Kyle; el rubio tenía la intención de cubrir al Bicho y él de salvar el día.

Se produjeron más disparos, el sonido retumbaba en las paredes, los flashes sacaban de balance a algunos, en determinado momento Billy gritó a los agentes que custodiaban las salidas que no se movieran, hubo algún aullido y Confusión comenzó a reinar, Ama de esas tierras.

En un mundo aparte, absortos en su propia pelea, Wesker y Gabriel se arrastraban sobre el suelo frío midiendo fuerzas; no se levantaban y no dejaban al otro levantarse. Estaban a poca distancia de Kyle pero en un movimiento de Wesker se alejaron más de medio metro. El rubio había perdido su arma ante la furiosa embestida del Garou y ahora luchaba sólo con sus manos, sin embargo, aunque hubiese tenido la pistola, su intención no era del todo herir a la bestia que trataba de matarlo. No sabía si se trataba de Ilúvënis o Gabriel, los repentinos flashes de los disparos no mostraban los colores tales cuales eran y él no tenía oportunidad alguna de permanecer quieto para verificar. Si se arriesgaba y terminaba matando a Ilúvënis, todo aquel embrollo terminaría siendo un gran absurdo que él no podría tolerar.

Gabriel tomó la muñeca de Wesker y la retorció con fuerza intentando romperla para dejarla inservible. No lo logró, pero sí informó a Albert de su identidad. El ex-trabajador de Umbrella sintió sobre su muñeca unos dedos largos y relativamente delgados, siendo que Ilúvënis los tenía chatos. Aquél era Gabriel, sin duda.

Entonces ya no tuvo complejos. Le asestó un puñetazo en el peludo pómulo y lo sorprendió con su fuerza. El Garou se sintió un poco aturdido pero, así mismo, contento, creía que su nuevo juguete rubio era bastante resistente; pasaría tal vez algunos minutos antes de que empezara a usar los dientes en él. Oh, porque el hecho es que Gabriel evitaba probar la carne humana en la medida de lo posible; no figuraba en su dieta diaria o esporádica. Wesker trató de arrastrarse lejos del Garou para evitar el alcance de sus mortales garras y tantear el piso por si hallaba su pistola (la había oído caer no muy lejos), sin embargo, Gabriel lo tomó por la pierna y lo arrastró hacia él. De vuelta a la condena, cariño. El rubio se zafó con un movimiento brusco, el pantalón y la piel se le desgarraron bajo las uñas sucias e irregulares del otro, provocando que un reguero de sangre comenzara a correr por su pierna.

Gabriel captó de inmediato el olor de la sangre y le dio la impresión de que era algo peculiar, resaltaba por encima de la de Khalil. No era de sorprenderse, pensó, Wesker no era un persona común y su sangre algún distintivo debía darle. El olor era lo único que Gabriel captaba, pero las cosas iban más allá de eso.

— ¡No! — gritó Leon por alguna causa. Su voz se opacó por el sonido de los disparos y el grito agónico de alguien que parecía haber sido herido.

Gabriel le tomó poca importancia a eso, mas el motivo de Leon al gritar le fue revelado en un instante. Ilúvënis se abalanzó sobre Wesker y trató de alejarlo de Gabriel arrastrándolo por un brazo, mas el hermano mayor reaccionó con indignación. ¿Quería quitarle su juguete? ¡Pues no la iba a dejar! Tomó al rubio por una pierna y lo jaló reclamando su posesión.

En ese momento Wesker vio el factible hecho de ser desmembrado por el par de Garou que lo jaloneaban y zarandeaban. Trató de darle una patada a Gabriel con su pierna libre, mas su cara estaba lejos y sólo logró golpearle el brazo que le había herido uno de sus agentes. Aquello no hizo más que molestar al moreno, quien, desde luego, no lo soltó. Quizás sería más fácil quitarse a Ilúvënis de encima. Dirigió una mano hacia su rostro intentando evitar sus fauces y buscó sus ojos. La albina lo sintió manotear en su cara y, en un repentino movimiento, alcanzar su ojo izquierdo con un par de dedos los suficientemente fuertes como para hundirlo hasta el fondo de su cráneo.

Ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás sacudiéndose, como si aún sintiera esos dedos sobre ella. No le había pasado nada, pero el miedo a perder uno de sus ojos (esos que recordaba haber tenido desde siempre) en manos de Wesker la alarmó un tanto. Ilúvënis no debía dejar de considerar que el hombre iba a defenderse y ella saldría herida ante ello. Conocía bien el dolor, mas no por eso le gustaba. Titubeó un instante, sopesando de nuevo las consecuencias que le traería encarar a Wesker; podría perder más que un ojo y lo sabía. Además, su miedo no había amainado, seguía sintiendo el mismo terror que le provocaba estar cerca de Albert.

Gabriel gruñó estando ahora en plena posesión del rubio agente de Acteck. Sin embargo, el gruñido gutural y amenazador no iba dirigido a él, sino a la albina. Era la voz animal de "Vete. Esto yo lo resuelvo".

— Ilúvënis. — La voz de Leon flotó de nuevo en el recibidor, Billy gritó algo y varios disparos se oyeron procedentes del pasillo sur.

Ea, Confusión seguía en el trono.

No obstante, la albina no se permitió sentirse embargada por la sensación de desorden general que la circundaba, así como había dejado al inevitable miedo penetrar en ella. Ahora lo que debía hacer era tratar de resolver algo y pensar claro, y parte de ello implicaba considerar a Leon dentro de su todo, aquel rubio que le susurraba en la oscuridad, además de a Khalil…

¡Khalil! Cielos, él seguía ahí en medio de todo eso.

La mestiza se resignó (no sin cierto alivio) a dejarle a Gabriel encargarse de Wesker, después de todo, ése era su trabajo y ella sabía que era demasiado pronto para intentar vencerlo sola y con tantas cosas en juego. Aún así, todavía había algo que podía hacer para poner un poco de remedio a todo ese desastre y a su miedo: Salvar a Kyle.

Con las patas temblándole y las orejas echadas hacia atrás, caminó en busca de Leon y le tomó la manga de la camisa con el hocico. En primera instancia él se sobresaltó. ¡Claro que la situación lo tenía alterado! La había visto a ella y a Gabriel jaloneando a Wesker gracias a los disparos y escuchado sus gruñidos. Había sido como una película entrecortada, una que no le había gustado porque, por más que intentó, no pudo mantener a Wesker en la mira. ¿Y si hubiera disparado y errado? ¿Y si en la oscuridad cometía el error impensable y tenía que salir de ahí cargando un cadáver? Quizá exageraba, ¿pero es que acaso las subjetivas sensaciones no convierten en subjetivo todo aquello que pueden tocar? Había preferido no disparar. Bien hubo un momento en que consideró prudente jalar el gatillo a sabiendas de que los Garou pueden sobrevivir a más de un balazo bien acertado, cierto, pero entonces recordó con pesar que su arma tenía balas de plata. Al final, no se atrevió.

Ilúvënis condujo al rubio hasta donde estaba Khalil. Sus blancas patas llegaron a pisar el charco de sangre y se mancharon del cálido rojo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas que se aproximaban con paso precavido, eran Tex y Coyote, como se había presentado ante ellos hacía lo que pareciera una eternidad de tiempo. Gruñó en su dirección y un relámpago breve de la luz de un disparo recortó un par de figuras contra el fondo, una alta y la otra más bajita.

— ¿Quiénes son? — espetó Leon levantando el arma en su dirección.

— Coyote y yo.

No hubiera resultado tan cómico preguntar "¿Cuál 'yo'?", mas Kennedy reconoció su voz y la relacionó con la silueta alta.

— Hora de recoger el premio mayor— murmuró Vallance cuando también entró en contacto con el charco de sangre.

Coyote iba un paso delante de él y estaba a punto de agacharse hacia Kyle, mas de entre todas las balas, perdidas o no, una se dirigió hacia él y con un dolor ardiente penetró en su muslo. No escapó grito alguno de sus labios, sólo se desplomó hacia atrás con vértigo. Cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor y el arma que portaba entre sus manos se le cayó como si fuera demasiado pesada para sostenerla. En efecto, él mismo no se pudo mantener en pie.

Tex sintió el peso de su compañero al desplomarse encima suyo y en un acto reflejo lo sujetó de los brazos.

— ¿Bicho?

— Creo— murmuró Coyote apretando los dientes por el dolor—… que me hirieron.

Su voz sonó tremendamente desesperanzadora, atestada de una lucidez agónica que heló la sangre de Vallance.

Era momento de recoger su premio e irse.

— ¡Leon, llévate a Kyle! — dijo Tex, alarmado al no escuchar de nuevo a Coyote y sentir su cuerpo flojo y sin intención alguna de erguirse. ¿Dónde diablos le habían dado? ¿En el brazo, en la pierna, en el cuello…en la cabeza? ¿Cómo averiguarlo en esa oscuridad, cómo ver la gravedad de la herida?

Kennedy alzó cuidadosamente a Kyle por los brazos y al oírlo quejarse (apenas fue un gemido quedo y apagado) se detuvo. No sabía si lo estaba lastimando pues en verdad no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus heridas.

Viendo la oportunidad, Ilúvënis se colocó debajo del Rey, con su lomo albino moteado bajo el pecho que respiraba pesadamente. Diablos, ella quería hacer algo, al menos prestarse como un felpudo y cómodo lecho de muerte. Leon le dio el gusto de realizar una contribución, un pequeño acto de heroísmo traducido en cargar un moribundo con el más grande de los esmeros. Entonces, con Coyote en brazos de Tex y Kyle en el lomo de la Garou, echaron a andar rumbo al pasillo oeste. Silenciosamente se escabulleron como ladrones nocturnos.

.-.

Cuando Ilúvënis se alejó de Gabriel y Wesker, el Chrinos se puso de pie aún sujetando la pierna del rubio. Albert se vio arrastrado por el piso como un muñeco, tratando de hallar algo de lo cual sujetarse, mas el piso era excepcionalmente yermo, excepto por un objeto allí tirado. El rubio sintió su mano hacer contacto con algo frío y esperó no se tratara del micrófono. Trató de aferrarlo antes de que Gabriel lo tuviera literalmente de cabeza y encontró que se trataba del confortable tacto de su arma. De repente, su espalda ya no hizo contacto con el piso y luego su nuca tampoco; pero tenía su pistola, casi encontrada por casualidad, como puesta ahí por alguna mano muerta que sabría que la recuperaría.

Gabriel lo alzaba sujetándolo con fuerza por la pantorrilla, cual pescador que sostiene lo que ha atrapado mientras posa para la cámara. El piso estaba varios palmos lejos de la cabeza de Wesker y él sabía que tal vez no volvería a tocar el suelo vivo si no se apresuraba. El Garou podía partirlo en dos si se le daba la gana o comenzar a descuartizarlo con parsimonia. Se dobló hacia adelante, como haciendo un intento de abdominal en el aire, y apuntó hacia la nada de la oscuridad. Se le cruzó por la mente la sobrecogedora idea de que si no tenía cuidado podía terminar destrozándose su propio pie, sin embargo, apartó el pensamiento apenas hubo aparecido, y disparó.

Gabriel aulló presa del dolor y de la furia, pero aún estando fuera de sus casillas soltó a Wesker y se llevó una mano al rostro. Ardía como el Sol y una parte de su piel y pelo ya no estaban allí, una línea rojiza los sustituía. Apenas sintió la sangre comenzar a correr por el costado derecho de su cara y se abalanzó de nuevo contra el rubio.

.-. Pasillo norte .-.

Allí se encontraban Daniel, Joseph y Andrew, todos de la Delphi. Seguían custodiando la salida del pasillo a pesar de su nula visión, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba dentro del recibidor y aguardando con paciencia a que la energía volviera.

— Esto no es normal— comentó Andrew al aire—. Las luces ya deberían haber vuelto.

— En primer lugar, no deberían haberse apagado— contestó Daniel.

— Pero lo hicieron— sentenció Joseph— y es una ventaja para nosotros.

Jamás escucharon el eco de las pisadas acercándose a sus espaldas, un ruido que se confundía con el de sus voces y los disparos provenientes del recibidor.

.-. Recibidor .-.

El grito que de la boca de Joseph salió llegó hasta oídos del Garou, mas ninguna importancia le concedió por razón de su pelea y, por causa de ésta, no se percató de la presencia de quien se le acercó por detrás. Al echársele encima a Wesker, antes que sentir sus garras en el cuello de él, percibió el tacto de algo hundirse en el pelo de su lomo y luego la descarga que lo tomó por sorpresa. Miles de voltios lo hicieron desplomarse rígido sobre el suelo mientras el resplandor azulado que producía el taser durante segundos pasó inadvertido por algunos de los presentes. Claro, no por Albert Wesker; él estaba demasiado cerca como para no notar ese acto de heroísmo que acababa de _salvarlo_ del Garou.

El enojo y la sorpresa crecieron en Wesker mientras se preguntaba por qué ella tenía que haber hecho su aparición. ¿No podía simplemente quedarse el margen? Sintió que alguien, esa misma salvadora, lo tomaba del brazo y le hablaba al oído mientras intentaba levantarlo del suelo.

— Si quieres salir vivo de aquí más vale que salgas _ya_.

Él se liberó de su agarre con brusquedad y se puso de pie él mismo. Estaba herido, pero no tenía ninguna dificultad para valerse por sí mismo. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de aparecer y creer que necesitaba su ayuda? ¡A otro con ese cuento! Leon podía tolerar que le salvara el pellejo esporádicamente con sus llegadas repentinas, pero Albert Wesker no. Sin embargo, se obligó a mirar en derredor (metafóricamente hablando) y evaluar la situación con objetividad. Por mucho que le pesara, ella tenía algo de razón: debía irse ahora que aún tenía oportunidad de salir vivo con relativa facilidad, porque de lo contrario se vería empujado a los extremos y ni el uso de su máxima fuerza le aseguraba la sobrevivencia. Además, la mayoría de sus hombres estaban muertos, él estaba herido e Ilúvënis había brillado por su ausencia el último momento. ¿Dónde se había metido la zorra blanca? No tenía oportunidad de ponerse a buscarla, no como estaban las cosas. Maldijo a Gabriel por haber cambiado las reglas del juego, también al inoportuno apagón, y echó a andar junto a su heroína en dirección al pasillo norte.

Se perdieron y no volvieron la vista atrás.

.-.

Al volver la luz a los laberínticos pasillos del sótano, el panorama fue poco menos que desolador. Había sangre y heridos, muerte y confusión. Los ojos de todos resintieron el súbito cambio de iluminación (de Nula a Normal) y miraron ante ellos y en derredor con una especie de fascinación asqueada pero rutinaria. Cosas como las que se erguían frente a sus ojos eran parte del esquema de trabajo.

.-. Recibidor .-.

Hacía un segundo, los 9x9 del recibidor parecían un amplísimo y basto campo de batalla. No ver el techo, las paredes o las salidas hacía sentir a uno en el centro del ominoso universo. Aquel que tocaba la pared con su espalda se sentía en el borde de la creación. Sin embargo, la luz hacía que ese efecto desapareciera y retornaba a las cosas sus dimensiones originales.

Billy miró en derredor y descubrió el fruto de su inesperado plan. Un hombre de Acteck yacía muerto cerca de la entrada del pasillo oeste, tenía un agujero de bala en el cuello y una mano destrozada; el charco de sangre había ya comenzado a formarse en torno a él. A unos metros del pasillo norte otro agente estaba boca arriba, su pecho no se movía y sus ojos inertes contemplaban con admiración el techo; no se veía la herida, pero tenía sangre en las manos y en cara, manchones rojos esparcidos con descuido. Dentro del corredor sur descansaba otro cuerpo inmóvil abatido por Susan y Erick cuando el desafortunado había tratado de huir cojeando. Cercano al elevador, un hombre respiraba pesadamente estando boca abajo; se encontraba herido y Billy apuntó hacia él para acabarlo, mas luego recordó que necesitaban a alguien para interrogar y bajó su arma. Le ordenó a Mike que lo 'asegurara' y el agente se dispuso a hacerlo; caminó hacia él mientras Billy observaba. Mike caminaba con normalidad y no se sujetaba ninguna parte del cuerpo, tampoco tenía sangre en la ropa, parecía haber salido milagrosamente ileso de la situación. En cambio él, Coen, había recibido varios roces y un balazo hecho y derecho en el antebrazo. Más tarde comenzaría a doler…

Fernie también estaba herido; se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, apretando los dientes en un gesto doloroso y desgarrándose el hombro de la camisa, en donde nacía una mancha oscura color granate; la bala había rebotado en el hueso, por suerte sin romperlo, y salido. Claro, él no sabía eso, sólo sentía que le dolía horriblemente y una necesidad caprichosa de verse la herida lo embargaba. Unos centímetros a un lado y la bala hubiera pegado en el chaleco sin mayor problema. Perra suerte.

Uniéndose a la racha, Gabriel también estaba herido. Le sangraba un costado del rostro y apenas comenzaba a incorporarse del suelo. La descarga del taser lo había dejado bastante aturdido, sin embargo, también había tenido un efecto producente en él: Sacarlo de su rabia.

Un charco de sangre, vacío de cadáver alguno, se mereció un par de segundos del tiempo de Billy Coen. El líquido aún estaba fresco y de él salían unos caminos de pisadas: unas humanas, otras de patas y dos líneas que morían más adelante por la falta de _tinta_.

— ¿Dónde está Wesker? — preguntó Fernie repentinamente.

El cadáver de la bestia rubia no estaba, tampoco él en persona, _vivo_. Billy no se alarmó. Las huellas de Ilúvënis y las dos líneas de sangre casi paralelas yendo hacia el pasillo oeste, custodiadas por otras pisadas marcadas de sangre, indicaban que Wesker carecía del premio mayor en todo ese emocionante juego… Eso o Wesker tenía más gente de lo que creían y faltaban cadáveres de su equipo y de la mestiza. Bah, no podía ser.

— ¿Todos están bien? — preguntó Erick asomando del pasillo sur. No tuvo que elevar mucho la voz pues, a pesar de haber regresado la energía, la alarma no había vuelto a encenderse; ah, cómo la extrañarían.

— Más o menos— respondió Fernie.

— _Andrew. ¡Andrew!_ — El grito de Daniel manó desde el pasillo norte repentinamente y Billy se hizo una idea de a dónde había ido a parar Wesker.

.-. Pasillo oeste .-.

La luz volvió en el momento en que Tex, Coyote, Leon, Ilúvënis y Kyle entraron al pasillo. No fue un regalo muy excepcional, a como estaban las cosas hubiesen preferido la hermética oscuridad. Sus ojos se entrecerraron unos momentos ante la repentina iluminación y, al abrirse por completo, desearon cerrarse de nuevo.

Por el lomo de Ilúvënis, abriéndose camino entre su pelo blanco, descendían hilos de sangre espesa que nacían de Khalil. El hombre respiraba despacio, con una calma y lentitud tales que era fácil pensar que estaba dormido sobre la Garou.

Tex llevaba en brazos a Coyote y a él fue a quien le dirigió su primera mirada puesto que la merecía más que su actual jefe. Vallance y Coyote se conocían desde hacía varios años, pero el cuadro daba la impresión de que aquello podría cesar en cualquier momento. En el muslo de Coyote se extendía una mancha de sangre, cálida, grande, que había alcanzado la ropa de Tex. Al rubio le temblaban los delgados brazos, no por el peso de hacker, sino por saber que entre ellos portaba un cadáver en potencia. El balazo había sido cosa seria, no sólo un roce, y la sangre estaba escapando del cuerpo con prisa aterradora.

Vallance retiró la mirada de aquella imagen poco consoladora de su amigo en brazos, mas desafortunadamente Kyle saltó a su punto de interés. Tex se preguntó, acaso con una suerte de angustiante ironía, ¿qué tan diferente era el Rey de sus súbditos, después de todo? Ambos heridos estaban pálidos, sangraban por heridas similares, manifestaban la misma e incierta pérdida de conciencia y bailaban tambaleantes sobre la línea que delimitaba sus vidas. ¿Cuál diferencia? En una situación como aquella Tex no pudo pensar en Kyle como en el gélido Rey de apariencia perfecta, eso no existía, Khalil era tan humano como él mismo y como Coyote.

Puso a su compañero en el suelo con cuidado y trató de despertarlo. Odiaba la idea de tenerlo inconsciente porque eso estaba un paso más cerca de la muerte que la lánguida conciencia.

Rebecca no recibió con mucha gratitud el regreso de la luz, al igual que los otros, ya que lo primero que vio no la llenó de alegría. Kyle lucía pésimo, pero no había esperado ver a Coyote también herido. Eso no era parte del plan, Cielo Santo… Nada les había salido como esperaron. La chica se dominó, enfundó su pistola e hizo gala del profesionalismo que poseía: No corrió preocupada el encuentro de Tex y Coyote, sino que se dirigió hacia el Rey. Khalil era su prioridad y ella lo sabía, salvarle la vida no era recomendación, era un deber. Ella ya había fallado al tratar de sacar a Ilúvënis del piso y no podía permitirse cometer otro error, menos aún cuando jugaba con la vida de un hombre tan decisivo en esa guerra.

Con ayuda de Leon lo colocó recostado sobre el piso luego de haberle quitado el saco. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que se hallaba inconsciente y blanco como el papel. Metió sus delgados dedos índices en el agujero que la bala había hecho en la manga de su camisa y desgarró la tela para ver la herida. Hizo lo mismo sobre la pernera de su pantalón y examinó con una rapidez, temple y precisión admirables. La joven agente llegó a una conclusión que implicaba reconocimiento hacia el buen trabajo de Acteck y habló en voz alta, tal vez para sí misma o para el resto de los presentes.

— Sólo tiene estas dos heridas de bala, ambas con orificio de salida. No le dispararon al azar, eso claro, no le dieron a nada importante, ni al hueso ni a las venas principales. Querían que se desangrara lo más lento posible y no matarlo rápido porque eso los hubiera dejado aún más cortos de tiempo… Aún así, de haber sido herido por vez primera desde que cortamos comunicación con él, significaría que ya ha perdido mucha sangre y aquí no puedo hacer nada. Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Tex a su vez trataba de hacer lo mejor (o lo único) que podía por Coyote. Lo despertó con un suave zarandeo y le dijo:

— No te vayas. ¿No ves que aún es temprano y la fiesta no acaba? Quédate conmigo, Bicho.

— ¿Qué tengo? — preguntó Coyote con un deje ansioso inundando su voz. Trató de elevar el torso, pero el otro le puso una mano en el pecho y no se lo permitió.

Tex se arrodilló cerca de su muslo y luchó con la pernera de su pantalón para desgarrarla. La tela no era delgada como la camisa de Kyle, no se trataba de un uniforme escolar, era el uniforme de una agente. Al lograr hacer una abertura en el pantalón, luego de haberse empapado los dedos en la sangre de Coyote, a Tex no le gustó nada el lugar por donde había entrado la bala y, cuando revisó el otro lado del muslo, le gustó aún menos. La bala no había salido.

"Seguro pegó en el hueso" pensó Vallance, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

— _Andrew. ¡Andrew! _— La voz de Daniel irrumpió en sus oídos con horrísona claridad.

Coyote volvió a perder la conciencia.

.-. Pasillo norte .-.

Y se decían los mejores agentes. Ja. Qué burla para la compañía. Después de todo los habían sorprendido como a niños en medio de la noche. Se produjo un disparo que se confundió con los del pasillo y el sonido de dos golpes secos, sólo eso y los habían dejado fuera del juego…casi.

Daniel volvió en sí misma aún sumida en la oscuridad. Se llevó una mano al palpitante cráneo y entre su cabello descubrió dolor y humedad. Sangraba apenas ligeramente, pero se sentía muy desubicada y confundida en aquel país de sombras. Se arrastró por el piso buscando a sus compañeros (entendiéndose estos por Andrew, Joseph y su pistola), mas no halló nada. Apenas se había puesto a buscar, dos manchas de tinta negra sobre el papel oscuro del pasillo irrumpieron. No escuchó sus pasos hasta que los tuvo encima suyo y, de hecho, alguien le pisó una mano. Sintió un zapato de tacón clavarse en sus nudillos y ahogó un grito repentino de dolor y sorpresa. Antes de que el pie se retirara, llevó su mano izquierda (la libre) hacia el tobillo que pudo tantear en la oscuridad y lo tomó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera liberarse o hacer cualquier cosa, un puntapié la encontró desprevenida. Daniel se mordió la lengua a causa de ello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza del impulso que impactó en su mandíbula. El pie que le oprimía la mano se marchó y el sonido de los pasos comenzó a alejarse de ella. Intentó gritar aún con la sangre escapando por la comisura de sus labios y el dolor palpitante en su cráneo, pero nadie interesado la oyó; tanteó en el suelo en busca de su arma o los otros agentes, mas sólo la pared encontró. Cansinamente se puso se pie; no estaba dispuesta a dejar que los buitres se fueran en paz. Con o sin su arma, con o sin ayuda, los seguiría hasta el final de la línea. Dio dos pasos guiándose por la pared y la bendita luz retornó para cubrir todo con su claridad.

Daniel hizo un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a la iluminación, pero mientras tanto llegó a creer que lo que tenía frente a ella era una ilusión. Se equivocó. La agente se dejó caer de rodillas ante lo que yacía en el pasillo.

Joseph estaba tumbado en el piso tan sólo a medio metro (de haber continuado caminando le habría pasado por encima), estaba inconsciente y con una herida de bala en la cadera.

— ¿Joseph? — murmuró.

Daniel miró en derredor y encontró a Andrew unos metros más allá, simplemente inconsciente y sin heridas apreciables a simple vista. Se acercó gateando hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros; mientras lo agitaba le gritó:

— Andrew. ¡Andrew!

El otro despertó, se hallaba tan aturdido como la misma Daniel hacía rato.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al ver la sangre en su boca.

— Sí, pero Joseph no se ve muy bien… Creo que alguien ayudó a Wesker a salir. Quédate con Joseph, yo…

La voz de Billy irrumpió en el pasillo haciendo que Andrew y Daniel se volvieron sobresaltados.

— Se fue por aquí, ¿verdad? — habló Billy; a su lado iban Susan, Erick y Fernie.

— Alguien entró. Nos sorprendió para poder sacar a Wesker— explicó Daniel.

— ¿Cuántos?

— No los pude ver, pero cuando salieron sólo escuché dos pares de pisadas. Unas eran de mujer, el otro debió ser Wesker.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que había una mujer, querida, si no los viste? — preguntó Erick con un tono de escepticismo.

Daniel le mostró la marca en su palma derecha, escupió a un lado la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y le respondió:

— Ella me pisó, _querido_. Llevaba tacón alto.

— Andando. No tenemos tiempo para esto— les apresuró Billy—. Andrew, lleva a Joseph al quinto sótano.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo mientras Billy se comunicaba con Rebecca.

— Wesker escapó por el corredor norte, vamos tras él. Dime que ya llevas al Rey a la enfermería.

— _Sí. Usaremos el elevador principal._

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— _Mal_— fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña.

— ¿Y el resto? ¿Quién está contigo?

— Coyote, Tex, Ilúvënis y Leon. Todos están bien…excepto Coyote; lo hirieron en la pierna y está inconsciente.

Billy analizó con rapidez lo que eso significaba: Sólo un hombre estaba disponible. No podía pedirle a Leon que los alcanzara para ayudarles debido a que Ilúvënis también iría con él y arriesgarla más ya no era parte del menú. En parte estaba bien que se quedaran porque Leon tenía la complexión necesaria para llevar a Kyle, sin embargo, había otro herido que no podía caminar por su pie: Coyote. Rebecca podría lidiar con el cuerpo desvanecido del agente, eso era seguro, pues tenían casi la misma estatura y peso y ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Así que sólo quedaba Tex Vallance libre. Vale, mejor uno que ninguno.

— Dile a Tex que nos alcance _rápido_.

— _De acuerdo_.

Apenas caminaron unos metros más antes de llegar a la primera bifurcación y Erick señaló sonriente el suelo.

— Afortunadamente, el maldito o su compañera están heridos— dijo Venzor.

Sobre el piso gris había una manchita roja y más adelante otra. Verían varias más en su caminar, pero ya no volverían a encontrar a Wesker.

.-. Recibidor .-.

Tex se marchó corriendo no sin antes decirle al inconsciente Coyote "Te dejo en buenas manos. Aguanta". Y ahora las cosas se comportaban como había pensado Billy: Kennedy llevaba a Khalil a través del recibidor rumbo al elevador y Rebecca iba con Coyote unos pasos atrás. De nuevo Gabriel había vuelto a adherirse a Ilúvënis como su sombra. El macho Garou sabía que hubiera podido seguir el rastro de Wesker por los pasillos, pero ello significaba alejarse innecesariamente de Ilúvënis. Mike se encontraba ya dentro del ascensor deteniendo la puerta para que no se cerrara hasta que los otros entraran; un agente de Acteck moribundo y desarmado se encontraba a su lado. También estaban Andrew y Joseph.

Antes de entrar al elevador, Leon se permitió el descaro de robarle un segundo de vida a Khalil para mirar rumbo al pasillo norte, por donde se había marchado Wesker. A Leon Scott le hubiera gustado cambiar de lugar con Tex e ir tras la pista de Albert, mas sabía que Ilúvënis no lo dejaría. Suspiró y se marcharon. Hoy no era su día para ser el héroe…

O es que había maneras extrañas de serlo.

.-. En los corredores .-.

Como otros tantos hicieran, ese día u otro, por sus mismas razones o algunas distintas, ellos dos corrían por los pasillos. Ya no existía oscuridad que ocultara su presencia o disparos que disfrazaran sus pisadas. Estaban al descubierto y con la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse. Al principio él se había puesto renuente. Después de todo, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de portarse como lo estaba haciendo? Sin embargo, fue convencido con verdades, algo que era extraño ver manar de la boca de ella.

— Tú equipo está muerto. ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr? No digo que no puedas arrastrar a Ilúvënis por la fuerza, pero también está ese otro Garou ¡y el resto de los agentes de Delphi!

— No es tu problema. Es mío.

— Se convirtió en mi problema desde que somos compañeros en Acteck y rendimos cuentas a los mismos hombres. Si fallas es un fallo para toda la compañía, Wesker.

— ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que te importa?

— Porque es verdad lo que te dije.

_Voy por otra persona_

_Miénteme con más credibilidad, ¿quieres? Parece que estás perdiendo tu toque_

_Te diré por quién_

Mientras corrían por el lugar en busca del ascensor, Wesker tuvo que creer que lo que le estaba diciendo (y lo que le había dicho la otra vez) era cierto. ¿Qué otras razones, sino las que le había dicho, podía tener entonces ella? Al parecer ninguna y, si eso resultaba acertado, significaba también que la mujer no sólo no mentía, sino que decía la verdad. Por supuesto que Wesker mantenía sus reservas respecto a ello, uno no siempre podía descifrar las razones de los otros. No obstante, todo apuntaba de momento a que debía creerle, así que por ello la siguió.

Ambos salieron del piso y de la compañía lo más rápido y discretamente posible muy a pesar de las heridas de él. La heroína y su trofeo de la buena acción, sólo que ésta heroína no se inspiraba en la compasión y el hombre salvado nunca pensaría en dar las gracias.

.-. Corredores de planta 9 .-.

— Debe haberse ido ya— dijo Erick Venzor con la chocante negatividad que a veces manifestaba—. El hombre no es tonto. Recibió ayuda para salir vivo de ésta y aprovechó. ¿Qué ganaba quedándose? Ya no tenía oportunidad de nada.

— Aún así, _Eri_— le respondió Tex—, no podemos regresar a casa a rascarnos la panza. Debemos seguir buscando.

— Ya perdimos las marcas de sangre desde la intersección anterior. Debemos avisar a los demás pisos, sobre todo al quinto— puntualizó Billy.

— ¿Dar alarmas en todos los pisos? ¡Hombre, cada sótano se pondrá de cabeza!

— No alarmas, no queremos pánico. Sólo avisaremos a la gente indicada.

Y como era lo único y lo más sensato, fue lo que hicieron. Sin embargo, también era inútil.

.-. Piso 5 .-.

El día pintaba bonito en la enfermería. Se presentaban el tipo de pacientes regulares: Agentes para su chequeo mensual, cadetes con alguna herida menor por accidentes durante las prácticas, jóvenes con dolencias provocadas por el estrés de las clases, agentes siendo examinados luego de volver de una misión de campo… Se revisaba la presión, se sacaban tipos de sangre, se ponían curitas, se daban aspirinas, se pedía que dijeran "ahhhh", se administraba medicamento, se sacaban placas… Y todo arreglado, nada que no se pudiera manejar.

Hasta que el elevador proveniente de la planta nueve se abrió.

Todo mundo se sintió incapaz de quitar la mirada del singular grupo que salió del ascensor. Eran cuatro heridos, cuatro personas que lucían sanas y dos imponentes Soldados de Gaia. La atención se distribuía en los Garou y el moribundo Kyle Khalil, pero aquellos con la verdadera vocación de médicos y enfermeras lograron abstenerse de exclamar "¡Pero qué monstruos!" y en lugar de ello preguntaron asombrados si realmente ese hombre de pelo castaño era Khalil, cómo estaba y qué había pasado.

— ¡Necesito unas camillas! — gritó alguien.

— Éste pónganlo bajo código C— indicó Mike refiriéndose al hombre de Acteck.

Y Confusión volvió a reinar.

La prioridad en ese momento se convirtió en Kyle, sobraron doctores que quisieran atenderlo y en menos de medio minuto su expediente médico ya estaba en manos del médico responsable. Su tipo de sangre fue lo primero en saltar a la vista pues una transfusión era menester si querían mantenerlo del lado de los vivos por más tiempo. Se hallaba inconsciente desde hacía rato, pálido y lánguido; ante la pérdida de sangre había sido jalado lentamente al desvanecimiento, apenas dándose cuenta de ello. Kyle ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de darse cuenta de que ya estaba muriendo, sólo se había quedado _dormido_.

.-.-.-.

El resto de esa mañana pasó entre la rutina y la anormalidad. Muchos no se dieron por enterados de lo que pasó, otros se vieron abrumados por los acontecimientos; la mayoría de los cadetes vivieron ese día como si nada extraordinario pasara en el mundo, pero la enfermería rayó con el caos ante los heridos que tuvo que atender. Con cada paciente se hizo lo que se pudo, pero hubo quien lloró, alguien más consoló, todo ante la apenada mirada de un médico, un héroe común.

Como estatuas en el recibidor de la enfermería, Leon, Ilúvënis y Gabriel permanecieron; todo aquél que pasaba los miraba, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada. Su deber de permanecer se originaba en la cadena: Gabriel no se iba porque tampoco Ilúvënis lo hacía, ella aguardaba junto a Leon y éste se encontraba obligado por su sentido de la lealtad. ¿Cómo podían ir simplemente a dejar a los heridos y lavarse las manos? No podían abandonar, bien metidos en todo ello estaban. Además, también se encontraban ahí Rebecca, Andrew y Mike aguardando por los diagnósticos de los heridos y al mismo tiempo protegiendo el lugar. Algunos agentes más fueron enviados al piso. De hecho, se corrió la voz en los sótanos para la búsqueda de Wesker y su heroína. Sin embargo, a este respecto también acudió la resignación. No los pudieron atrapar, mas al menos algo de consuelo quedó: Estaban seguros de que los vieron salir, así que ya no debían seguir buscando, no había por qué.

Algo raro se suscitó respecto al apagón de la novena planta. A pesar de que la corriente se restableció de forma óptima y no parecía haber daños, los videos de las cámaras estaban en blanco respecto a lo que abarcaba la mayor parte de la mañana. Cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que un Garou salió de la nada, que una albina encantadora se convirtió en un monstruo con zarpas, que Wesker huyó del piso con un acompañante, que un mono estaba sentado sobre el techo comiéndose una Big Mac y tomando Coca-Cola…pero no había un solo video que lo confirmara o lo negara. Eran horas en blanco, sucesos arrojados a la basura. En lo que a cualquiera concernía, en esa mañana, dentro de ese piso, bien podía haber pasado cualquier cosa o absolutamente nada.

.-.-.-. 4:00 PM .-.-.-.

Como no podía ayudar en nada estando en la enfermería decidieron marcharse. No era su misión resguardar el lugar y ni siquiera era hora de visitas. Ilúvënis insistió en que quizás sería mejor volver después, Gabriel la apoyó con su lupina mirada y Leon (observando a la albina humana, salpicada de sangre y envuelta en una bata de hospital prestada) tuvo que darle la razón a los hermanos. Regresarían a la enfermería luego.

Ahora era el momento de un pequeño descanso, un paréntesis dentro de ese día que aún no terminaba, para ver hacia atrás y compadecerse de ellos mismo, contemplar sus propias acciones y el caos que llegó a rodearles y pensar con melancolía que _pudo haber sido mejor_. Ay de ellos.

La autocompasión en Ilúvënis se desató al ver una simple mancha en la pared mientras caminaba, un rastro de mugre que nadie había tenido la consideración del limpiar con propiedad. Porque después de todo, para ella, el ajetreo del día había comenzado con una mancha de refresco en su blusa y terminado con un manchón de sangre en su espalda. Qué lejana parecía esa inofensiva mañana en la cafetería, como un recuerdo de otro día, de otra vida; en cambio, casi podría jurar que aún sentía la sangre de Kyle correrle por la espalda.

Pobre de ella, pobre albina, que en el fondo no almacenaba el suficiente valor como para encarar a Wesker en la luz, sólo en la sombra se atrevía a desafiar el miedo.

Se abrazó del cuerpo, suspiró y apartó la mirada de la mancha en la pared. No quería verla, no se sentía bien verla.

Leon le pasó un brazo por los hombros…y sintió como si abrazara a un niño decepcionado, tenso y silencioso. ¿O es que era sólo su percepción? Bah, de todas formas tenía todo el derecho de percibir así ya que ella también poseía razones para estar decepcionada. Él no la había defendido ni sacado de apuros, no esa vez, y ello le merecía cierta culpa. No es que quisiera ser el centro de atención, pero ese día había brillado por su ausencia. De alguna forma Gabriel lo desplazó y él no tenía manera de igualarse ante el Garou.

Pobrecillo Leon, pobre humano indefenso, que no pudo proteger como debió y ahora tenía que limitarse al consuelo sincero. Si al menos las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

-_ Clic...clic-_

Los pasos de Gabriel eran más lentos de lo habitual, pero como Chrinos tenían la longitud suficiente para no hacerlo quedar atrás. Su mirada estaba un tanto perdida y su nariz era quien le hacía compadecerse de sí mismo. Olía tanto a humano en ese lugar que era impensable el hecho de querer olvidar dónde estaba y lo que había pasado. Quería salir de ahí, mas no debía abandonar a Ilúvënis. Si tan solo pudiera respirar aire fresco y olvidarse por un rato de su hermana no se sentiría tan abrumado y patético. Porque, en efecto, ya aceptaba su propia miseria abiertamente. Había caído bajo y no tenía más caso seguir negándoselo (lo que no implicaba que lo reconociera también ante el mundo; bastaba con que él lo supiera). Y es que no podía compadecerse si no se sentía miserable.

Ay, el cachorro, pobre criatura, que no poseía la libertad anhelada y que tampoco podía exigirla puesto que sus súplicas estaban encerradas sólo en él.

-_ Clic…clic-_

Pero continuó caminando a pesar de todo, siguiendo a Ilúvënis y Leon, pasando junto a la mancha en la pared, alejándose de la enfermería puesto que él mismo era su propio héroe. Cada uno lo era, pues en situaciones como ésas cada quien debía salvarse de la autocompasión.

No había más que hacer que seguir adelante.

El tiempo del paréntesis había terminado.

.-. Rato después .-.

A pesar de que se marcharon de la planta 5, continuaron en el edificio. Leon arregló que les prestaran una habitación en el sótano 8 y en menos de media hora ya estaban ahí. Normalmente algunos médicos, laboratoristas o investigadores eran quienes ocupaban las habitaciones de ese pabellón.

Al llegar, Gabriel recorrió el lugar, olfateó y luego regresó a la entrada para sentarse en el piso apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Como había una sola entrada, si alguien quería pasar por ella, él se percataría. Además, desde ahí tenía vista de todo el recibidor, que era donde Ilúvënis se encontraba.

— ¿Piensa quedarse ahí? — inquirió Leon con curiosidad, pero casi seguro de que la repuesta era: Sí, Gabriel va a quedarse sentado estorbando la puerta.

— Pues si quieres quitarlo— contestó Ilúvënis— yo de aquí te veo. Suerte.

Leon le sonrió entornando lo ojos y luego se marchó; entró el baño.

Al quedarse ambos hermanos solos se hizo el silencio. Gabriel no tenía ganas de hablar y se sentía un poco dolorido. Aún así se transformó en humano y ya sin pelo en el cuerpo pudo ver mejor qué tan severas eran sus heridas. Los rastros de los balazos eran ya unas costras café-rojizas; no le sorprendió que después de tantas horas no hubiesen sanado pues eran obra de la maldita plata. Se pasó una mano por la sien y descubrió ahí otra costra casi en línea recta; también tenía una marca pequeña en la oreja. Lo que sí logró sorprenderlo un poco fue la presencia de moretones en su cuerpo, eso era algo inusual. Adivinó que Wesker debía ser el responsable y no hubo reparos en creer que acertaba. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que él era uno de los humanos más fuertes a los que se había enfrentado. Quizás sólo lo superaba aquel viejo chamán… Pero a fin de cuentas, Wesker sólo era humano, no era mágico ni lo protegía ningún espíritu.

Estaba tan concentrado en su fueron interno que, para cuando se dio cuenta, Ilúvënis ya llevaba algún rato mirándolo fijamente desde su lugar en el sofá.

— ¿Qué? — espetó el moreno con su usual tacto y delicadeza.

— ¿Crees que…alguien haya notado a Samara? —preguntó ella en voz sumamente baja.

Gabriel soltó un resoplido antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué importa? Ya todo ha pasado… Y como sea, la bruja sabe esconderse. Por lo que deberías preocuparte es cómo _explicar_ a Samara y no cómo _ocultarla_. Sabes que llegará el tiempo, ¿cierto?

— Ya hemos hablado de eso— dijo la albina con resignación, casi con tristeza, y luego hizo una pausa—… Quizás tengas razón. Algún día él se enterará.

— Pero de ti depende la forma y tal vez incluso hasta el momento. ¿Por qué no lo haces ya? Ha sido un mal día para el humano, una noticia mala más no hará diferencia.

— Ay, Gabriel— suspiró ella meneando la cabeza—. Crees que sabes cómo funcionan todos los humanos, pero Leon es distinto. No puedo decírselo y ya.

— Bah, todos los humanos salieron del mismo lodo y son iguales— bufó el mayor.

Ella rió divertida por su apreciación de la cosas y ya no dijo nada más al respecto. No quería seguir discutiendo, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Se recostó boca arriba en el sofá, manos bajo la nuca y rodillas flexionadas; escuchó el sonido de la regadera proveniente del baño y la respiración de Gabriel a unos metros. Cerró los ojos y se adormiló unos minutos.

.-.

Cuando despertó se sintió un poco más despejada y capaz de sumergirse en su propio pensamiento sin el riesgo de terminar con jaqueca.

¿Qué tan conveniente seria desembarazarse del secreto de Samara? A principio de cuentas, ¿por qué lo había ocultado?

"Porque ella odia a Leon y, además, la bebé siempre está con ella. Si Leon se entera de Samara, necesariamente deberá enterarse de la bebé. ¿Y qué pasa si pregunta por ella? No podría mentirle con tanto descaro en ese caso, tendrá que decir la verdad".

Oh, la verdad… Dicen que no peca, pero incomoda. Y a Ilúvënis le incomodaba en demasía. Se sentiría más que desubicada si Leon averiguaba la existencia de Samara, la madre supuestamente muerta. Cielos, ella misma se sintió confundida cuando supo que estaba vida. Por otro lado, la cuestión tenía sus ventajas: Un secreto menos para tachar de la lista, una preocupación de la cual olvidarse. ¿Era tan mala la honestidad?… ¿Tan difícil?

"Supongo" se respondió a sí misma.

Si al menos alguien le hubiera enseñado a decir la verdad desde pequeña. Pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de su familia? Eran un hato de aberraciones provistos de mente retorcida, incluso a veces Ilúvënis lo era. No se puede negar lo que corre por las venas de cada uno.

Bien pues…¿y si ella rompía con eso? Es decir, ya había evitado un tabú de la familia: El trato pacífico e igualitario con los humanos. ¿Qué más daba cortar con otra de las tradiciones familiares?

Quizás ya era hora de dar el paso…o de prepararse a darlo.

El sonido de la regadera en el baño cesó e Ilúvënis se puso de pie en un brinco. Claro, le diría a Leon sobre Samara, pero antes tenía otra cosa importante que hacer.

— Dile a Leon que fui a la biblioteca y que volveré en un minuto— le pidió la mestiza a su hermano aproximándosele.

— ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de mensajero?

— Vamos, por favor. Sólo estaré afuera en el pasillo. Necesito hacer algo.

— Se lo diré únicamente si me lo pregunta.

— Gracias.

Él se movió de la puerta para dejarla salir y confió en su palabra de que sólo estaría en el pasillo. En verdad, no tenía más ganas de seguirla por ahí como perrito faldero.

Ella se dio por bien servida y se marchó.

Por el corredor pasaba un hombre de bata blanca y esperó a que desapareciera en la siguiente bifurcación. Cuando se quedó sola bajo la luz blanca de las lámparas, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Samara? ¿Estás por aquí? Tengo dos cosas que quiero decirte.

Aguardó un momento en silencio por si ella se mostraba, entretanto pensaba lo que le diría. Al cabo de un rato sin señales de la albina Banshea creyó que probablemente no estaba cerca de allí, así que no tenía caso gastar saliva inútilmente; se giró para regresar dentro y entonces escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su madre, siempre fría y seductora a la vez.

— No lo has hecho tan mal hoy. Te acobardaste, pero por un momento también fuiste valiente.

Ilúvënis se dio la vuelta y encontró a Samara apoyada contra la pared, justo enfrente de ella; ambas estaban a unos pasos de distancia.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? — prosiguió la mayor.

— Lo primero es que…

Ilúvënis dudó un momento mientras miraba a las dos frente a ella: Samara y la bebé. Luego de humedecerse los labios continuó:

— Le voy a hablar a Leon sobre ti, quizás no aún sobre la bebé, pero se merece al menos que le cuente de ti. Tiene todo el derecho de saber esa parte de la historia.

La joven esperó por algún reproche, creía que Samara se opondría a la transparencia y honestidad, mas en lugar de quejas o gestos furiosos, lo que hizo fue decir:

— ¿Y cuál era la segunda cosa que querías decirme?

Ilúvënis contempló perpleja la expresión indiferente de la mujer y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si no iba a regañarla o contradecirla, mas por un atisbo de cordura en ese desquiciado día alcanzó a callar y proseguir con el segundo punto de su mensaje. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia las otras dos albinas.

— Sobre lo de hoy en la mañana, lo que hiciste por mí, por todos…

— Sólo fue por ti, mi niña— le interrumpió Samara—, por nadie más. Lo que haya ocurrido en torno a eso fue accidental.

— Ayudaste a salvar más de una vida y eso no puede ser accidente.

— Fueron insignificante vidas humanas— puntualizó la mayor con su típico desdén hacia hombres y mujeres humanos— aunque al menos ahora te las deben. Y si en ellos hay un mínimo de gratitud, sabrán reconocer gracias a quién respiran.

— No importa, lo único que quería decirte sobre eso es…

Ilúvënis dio un paso largo al frente y logró sorprender a la Banshea, una mujer que había visto infinidad de cosas extraordinarias en el mundo. Samara se quedó sin aliento ante lo que hizo la otra. Jamás hubiera adivinado ese hábil movimiento de la joven y ni aún sintiéndolo era capaz de dar crédito de él.

Ilúvënis la había abrazado.

No era un abrazo sofocante puesto que la bebé estaba entre ellas, pero era cálido y sincero, capaz de quitarle la respiración a una vieja Banshea.

—… Gracias.

Tres generaciones estaban fundidas en el abrazo.

.-.-.-. Sótano cinco .-.-.-.

La resignación apenas había comenzado a llegar para Billy, pero, aunque lo creía, todavía no _comprendía_ cómo Wesker logró escapar. Nada de consuelo le daba el pensar algo que Ilúvënis había cavilado al escapar de Acteck Alamogordo: Que la seguridad de las grandes compañías no es siempre igual de grande.

Como sea, Billy y los demás había tenido que desistir de atrapar a Wesker ese día. No podían sacar el alboroto de los sótanos y transportarlo al exterior. Era casi como un acuerdo tácito entre todas las compañías dos caras el hecho de que los conflictos empezados debajo del agua se resolvieran debajo del agua, no podían estallar presas de la desesperación y salpicar a todo el mundo o se vendrían abajo…tal como le pasó a Umbrella. Nadie quería cometer los viejos y conocidos errores.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer ahora en Delphi era organizar las cosas internamente, evitar que el incidente de Kyle se supiera y apostar guardias en cada rincón del sótano cinco…porque el Rey seguía vivo.

Billy no podía ignorar ese hecho. Se moría de ganas por ver a Kyle, verlo vivo y tener la certeza de que la compañía estaba tan en pie como él pudiera estar. Sin embargo, de momento debía esperar un poco más. Se hallaba en el hospital de los sótanos y no precisamente para hacer una visita a un paciente. De hecho, él mismo era un paciente.

La herida en su antebrazo era más grave de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir, aunque no lo suficiente para poner su vida en peligro. Un médico ya se había hecho cargo y ahora sólo estaban revisándole las heridas menores que tenía. Algún moretón aquí, un roce de bala allá. Dentro de un minuto le extenderían una receta con montones de nombres de medicamentos que apenas podría pronunciar y lo dejarían marcharse. Mientras tanto aprovechaba el tiempo dudando de si lo dejarían ver a Kyle o no, tratando de adivinar cuáles serían las impresiones del Rey al despertar con el blanco techo de la enfermería sobre él… No era un ejercicio divertido el imaginarlo, a la larga podía producir dolor de cabeza. Pero era inevitable el hacerlo, considerar y reconsiderar las mismas cuestiones. Ya hemos dicho que la reflexión es una rueda aplastante e infinita.

Cuando lo dejaron irse (acompañado por una buena dotación de vendas pegadas al cuerpo y la receta del médico en el bolsillo del pantalón) optó por buscar al doctor encargado de Khalil. Si quería ver al Rey tendría que hablar primero con algún hombrecillo enjuto de bata blanca y gafas pequeñas.

.-.

Tardó un poco en dar con el mencionado médico… Es decir, el hombre no levaba un cartelito colgado al cuello que dijera "Yo atiendo al moribundo Rey". Además, hubo alguna que otra secretaria y enfermera que se mostró arisca y renuente a darle la información que les pedía. Ahora entendía por qué a Kyle le irritaba el personal del fondo de la pirámide.

Pero al final dio con el médico, quien distaba un poco de la imagen mental que Billy se había creado.

El hombre se llamaba Henry Sawyers y ni por asomo era un "hombrecillo". De hecho, era más alto que Billy y lo suficientemente fornido como para someter a los pacientes rebeldes —hey, en ese hospital se veía de todo—. Usaba una bata blanca y también traía lentes, estos eran de armazón negro y grueso.

— Todo está bien. Se recuperará pronto si descansa lo suficiente— le comentó el doctor refiriéndose a Kyle.

Billy esbozó una sonrisa torcida y burlona pero carente de humor.

— Usted no lo conoce. Si de él dependiera, saldría de la enfermería y se pondría a trabajar en cuanto pudiera levantarse de la cama.

— Por problemas como ése es que existen los sedantes, señor Coen— dijo con una sonrisa ligera que desentonaba con el tinte del comentario.

Al entender que se trataba de una broma (luego de mucho considerarlo) Billy rió lo mejor que pudo pero no desechó la factible posibilidad de que sedar a Khalil sería la única manera de mantenerlo descansando.

— Ya en serio, se pondrá bien, se lo aseguro. Y no tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

— Quiero creerlo, pero la verdad es que también quiero verlo a él.

— Seguro está dormido.

— No me importa— replicó Billy—. Sólo quiero _verlo_ un momento.

Sawyers se quedó callado estudiando la expresión seria en el rostro de Coen y recordando que ese hombre que tenía frente a él había sido el guardaespaldas del Rey por mucho tiempo (más de lo que duraba la mayoría de los guaruras en tiempos de guerra). Al final lo único que dijo fue:

— Vamos. Dos minutos nada más.

Y se pusieron en marcha.

.-.

El pasillo (corto y custodiado por dos hombres armados en cada extremo) tenía sólo una de sus habitaciones ocupadas. Llegaron por la parte sur del corredor, les pidieron sus identificaciones y los registraron para luego dejarlos pasar. Casi a mediación del pasillo se hallaba otro hombre armado haciendo guardia en una puerta, donde Coen supuso se encontraría Kyle. Sin embargo, ése sólo era el señuelo. Pasaron de largo hasta dos habitaciones más allá y fue allí donde entraron. Un agente estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación; al principio Billy no lo vio, pues como la puerta se abría hacia adentro el hombre quedaba oculto por ella.

— Doctor Sawyers, creí que su ronda por aquí era hasta más tarde— observó el agente.

— Sí, pero tenemos un visitante. Dele dos minutos con el Rey, ¿quiere, agente Mallet?

Los dejaron solos, algo que Billy no previó y que le ponía las cosas más difíciles. Dio dos pasos hacia la cama de sábanas blancas, pero aún así seguía sintiendo que un mundo lo separaba de Kyle. Un mundo algo así como la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y sólo al contemplar el calmado rostro de Khalil mientras dormía pudo dar un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, algo de molestia se albergaba todavía en su pecho.

— Eres un estúpido— le dijo al Rey. Su voz sonaba dolida y triste—. Creíste que nada te pasaría, que sólo por estar en la cima de la compañía nada podía alcanzarte. Y mira ahora… ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?

Billy apretó los puños. Sabía que, de volver el tiempo atrás, Kyle lo desoiría de nuevo. En el fondo estaba furioso contra el Rey. Lo veía como un niño caprichoso, un joven arrogante o un hombre con aires de superioridad. En verdad, todos los de su calaña eran así, mas a Billy no le gustaba aceptarlo. No importaba que Kyle no hubiese sido un niño rico desde toda la vida, porque ahora (al menos en la superficie) ya lo era.

De cualquier manera, pensó Coen, si esos hombres a la cabeza de las compañías fueran precavidos, cobardes y tímidos, no estarían en donde estaban. Su altanería, sus complejos de omnipotencia, sus obsesiones y sus anhelos de comerse el mundo eran lo que los impulsaba y los convertía en íconos de su causa.

Billy no podía desear un Kyle humano, compasivo y temeroso porque la guerra ya lo habría destrozado hacía mucho. Necesitaba ser el monstruo que era para poder sobrevivir.

— Pero al menos eres un estúpido con vida… Hasta mañana, Kyle.

Antes de los dos minutos ya había salido de la habitación y, para placer del Rey, no había habido compasión en la mirada de Billy ni por un solo segundo.

.-.

Cerca de ahí también había un paciente con visita. Eran Tex y Coyote.

— Bicho, ¿por qué no te quedaste hoy tras la pantalla de tu computadora? — preguntó Vallance mirando la pierna enyesada del otro. Su voz tenía un tinte de reproche cómico, pero consiguió una réplica seria.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste tú en tu pueblo…en Fort Stockton? ¿Eh, Tex? — le dijo Coyote con una sonrisa triste.

La respuesta era la misma para ambos: Porque querían llegar a ser algo más… Héroes, quizás.

.-.-.-.

Ése día casi nadie obtuvo lo que quería tal como lo quería. Todos salieron ganando y perdiendo al mismo tiempo por causa de los héroes y la compasión. No es que se quejaran o lo agradecieran, pero el hecho es que los héroes ya estaban entre ellos.

Eran ellos.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	16. Sobre cuentos

**Nota.- **Hoy tenemos un menú especial: Cuentos individuales, cada uno en su paquete y no necesariamente ordenados en tiempo.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **16.- Sobre cuentos**

**.-.-.-.**

**Y yo debo limpiar**

(_N. de A: 'Chucho' significa 'perro'_).

.-. Peter's POV .-.

Mi nombre es Peter Green y trabajo para la compañía más extraña que alguna vez tuve oportunidad de imaginar: La Delphi. Se preguntarán qué clase de puesto desempeño aquí. Les diré, no soy de esos agentes paranoicos que pueden torcerte el cuello si te descuidas un segundo, tampoco soy uno de esos científicos locos que trabajan (o hasta viven) aquí bajo tierra, ni de los idénticos hombrecitos de bata blanca que deambulan por todo el lugar o de los militares desquiciados que andan por ahí pensando en la vida como una guerra perpetua. Oh, no. Yo trabajo como conserje.

Y ustedes pueden aplaudir, burlarse todo lo que quieran y gritar "Oh, bravo, Peter. Eres genial". Pero cuando acabe de contarles un poco sobre uno de mis días rutinarios de trabajo, van a tomarse el oficio de conserje con en serio.

La verdad es que la paga es bastante buena considerando las cosas que nos hacen ver y limpiar. Además yo no trabajo como cualquier otro conserje del lugar. Digamos que estoy en una unidad especial que se encarga de los tiraderos grandes y jugosos.

Aquel día me llamaron a mí y a otros tantos para hacer nuestro trabajo en los pisos nueve y diez. Nos dijeron que era código naranja. ¿Saben lo que significa eso para mí? Significa "Mueve el culo, Peter, porque el tiradero está estorbando y urge limpiarlo"; lo que es, en las elegantes palabras de mi supervisor, que hay sangre en los pasillos y debemos apurarnos porque la gente de estómago delicado no puede tolerar ver unas cuantas vísceras regadas.

Yo por eso dejo mi estómago en casa.

Me vestí con el uniforme de rigor como un agente a punto de salir de misión, sólo que ellos llevan un cuchillo y yo un trapeador, ellos usan chaleco antibalas y yo guantes y botas de goma, ellos atacan a los malos con una pistola y yo elimino a las malvadas manchas con un trapo, ellos preparan químicos explosivos y yo hago la complicada mezcla de agua y aromatizante para trapear el piso… Son pequeñas las diferencias que nos separan.

Fuimos primero a limpiar el piso nueve pues el tiradero se encontraba justo en el recibidor, algo que perturbaría un poco a las secretarias si se les ponía a trabajar bajo esas condiciones. Había algunos cuerpos y mucha sangre, y debíamos deshacernos de todo… Es parte de mi trabajo arrojar grandes bolsas negras al fuego como si fueran basura y no cadáveres.

La cuestión es que antes de nosotros hay otros que vienen a darse un tour por la escena: científicos locos con raros aparatos de medición, fotógrafos especializados en el gore, agentes con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras buscan un souvenir… ¿Qué se yo? Gente que hace todas esas cosas como revisar los cuerpos, buscar pistas o desaparecer cosas de la escena. Ellos son el primer eslabón de la cadena post-tiradero y nosotros somos el último, así que cuando llegamos significa que se ha acabado el tiempo de curiosear en la escena porque, de hecho, ésta va a desaparecer. Lo que sea que los otros hayan olvidado hacer o verificar… Bueno, ya es tarde para hacerlo. Nosotros nos deshacemos de todo, generalmente quemándolo, pero la Delphi nos provee también de unos solventes tan fuertes que un accidente con ellos te puede dejar sin una mano…o un brazo entero.

Ese día parecía no haber nada fuera de lo común: Cuerpos humanos normales y sangre humana normal. Era todo. No había mutantes extraños de ojos vidriosos que te miraran como si aún estuviesen vivos, ni decenas de personas muertas apretujadas en un rincón con la expresión de horror aún en sus caras. No, ésas eran cosas que sólo se daban en El Fondo. Aquí todo era lo regular.

Supongo que me he acostumbrado a cierto rango de muerte. Cuatro o cinco tipos con los intestinos regados por ahí es algo que puedo tolerar bien, incluso la sangre ya me parece como un jugo de fresa que algún chiquillo tiró (aunque esa reconfortante analogía no rompe la abstinencia de morcilla que he hecho desde mi primer día aquí). Ni siquiera me alteraron ese día las peculiares huellas que hallé junto a un charco de sangre. Mentiría si les dijera que eran del tamaño de las de un oso. ¡Eran más grandes! Sólo que no parecían de oso (no es que le haya visto los pies a uno, pero me los imagino), más bien eran como de perro. Pensé en hablar al zoo de gigantilandia para preguntar si su chucho estrella se había fugado, mas me limité a limpiar el tiradero. Sólo esperaba no toparme con el cuerpo muerto del animal que hubiera hecho esas pisadas.

Mientras tanto, los demás ya estaban empaquetando los cuerpos y recogiendo las demás curiosidades que se pudieran hallar en el suelo. No había armas (quizás se las habían llevado) y muy pocos casquillos estaban desperdigados por ahí. A mi parecer eran muy pocos comparados con el daño que tenían los cadáveres y el lugar. Yo sólo me encontré un casquillo bajo el mostrador y, que me aspen, pero parecía de plata. Mala naturaleza humana, por un segundo pensé en embolsármelo, pero luego recordé que mi traje no tenía bolsa alguna y que, además, podría perder el trabajo por una estupidez tan pequeña.

No importa lo que halla en la escena (dinero, armas, reliquias, documentos, nuestra propia madre…) debemos deshacernos de todo porque ése es nuestro trabajo.

Tiré el casquillo después de haberlo tenido apenas un instante en mi mano y luego continué con lo que estaba haciendo.

En momentos como aquél siempre me daba por pensar en la ingratitud de la gloria. ¿Quién menciona al departamento de limpieza alguna vez? ¿Cuándo se ha reconocido el trabajo de un conserje?

Nosotros nos ensuciamos las manos más que la mayoría, hundimos los dedos en cuajarones oscuros, pisamos los sesos de los suicidas y caminamos sobre sus huesos, escurrimos trapeadores ensangrentados en agua que de inmediato se pinta de rojo, recogemos cuerpos que jamás llegarán a ser enterrados, toleramos el olor de la derrota definitiva en las habitaciones pequeñas, disimulamos la huella de la matanza para que de nuevo la gente pueda volver a pasar por ahí con tranquilidad, arrancamos la escena cruenta plantada en los pasillos para que el olvido llegue más rápido… Hacemos todo eso mientras que los agentes se arriesgan, salvan vidas, disparan sus armas, pelean a contrarreloj, idean planes, acaban vidas y crean todo un desastre en el proceso.

Ellos hacen su trabajo…y yo debo limpiar.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

**.-.-.-.**

**En silencio**

Alexandra Scheler tenía una concepción muy poco convencional de lo que eran los secretos. Ella los veía pura y simplemente como armas inestables. Un día podías tener la daga firmemente agarrada por el mango pero en un parpadeo te percatabas de que el filo ya estaba apuntado a tus entrañas.

Sí, eran armas peligrosas con las que no se debía jugar sintiéndose confiado. Lo mejor y casi lo único por hacer con los secretos era dejarlos tal cuales, como secretos y no como chismes, había que echarles tierra encima a la primera oportunidad y no dejarlos levantarse nunca más. Un secreto bien enterrado era una preocupación menos.

Alexandra no tenía esa visión de las cosas por simple casualidad, por las películas o por los comentarios de la gente. Su experiencia venía primordialmente de familia.

A finales de los ochentas su padre se había visto envuelto en un escándalo por causa de un sucio secreto mal guardado y tomado a la ligera. La carrera política de él casi se fue por la coladera y su familia estuvo a punto de deshacerse. En realidad, las cosas tardaron algunos años en normalizarse. En ese entonces ella aún era muy pequeña, pero tarde o temprano llegó a enterarse con profundidad sobre la noticia y fue inevitable que su criterio respecto a los secretos quedara marcado de por vida.

Ahora sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio.

Gracias a esa experiencia familiar y otras posteriores también entendía otra cosa importante: Los soplones no siempre salen bien librados; ella lo había visto con horror.

Cuando alguien ve esa arma peligrosa que los demás tratan de ocultar, piensa que podría arrebatárselas y usarla en su contra. Ésa es la mentalidad del soplón. Algunas veces funciona mal y, en otras, funciona peor. Los secretos son tremendamente inestables y el chantaje no es tan sencillo de aplicar en los peces gordos. Los delatores podrán salirse con la suya y vivir a gusto un tiempo, pero, si no son genios, a la larga alguien les pisará los talones y les apuñalará en la espalda con la misma daga que otrora usaron para amenazar.

Todos tenemos secretos y es imposible que podamos cubrir todos nuestros flancos al mismo tiempo. Tarde o temprano dejaremos un hueco al descubierto y alguien rencoroso vendrá y lo aprovechará, dejando así un hueco en su propia armadura. Así se hace fácilmente una cadena.

Sólo un anónimo perfecto podría manejar los secretos con habilidad y confianza. Mas dado que no existe nadie así, Alexandra pensaba que era mejor dejar ese tipo de armas por la paz. No debías hurgar en los secretos de los demás si no estabas dispuesto a que hurgaran en los tuyos.

.-.

Esa mañana, la cadete Scheler se topó con un secreto ambulante, lo vio caminando por los pasillos e hizo lo más sensato: Quedarse en silencio.

Se suponía que tenía clase de anatomía a esa hora, sin embargo, a la siguiente tocaba literatura y debía terminar un ensayo, por lo que se hallaba en los corredores y no en el salón de clase. Iría a la cafetería y acabaría en media hora su ensayo, quizás hasta le sobraría tiempo para almorzar. Más tarde pediría los apuntes de anatomía.

Caminaba sin prisas con la intención de ir primero al baño. Había algunos alumnos corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su salón antes de que les cerraran la puerta, un agente aquí y otro allá, un maestro retrasado en tiempo… Nada que se mereciera un segundo vistazo por parte de Alexandra. Parecía un día común repleto de cosas ordinarias, como si en dos de las plantas más bajas no hubiese un reguero de sangre. Entró el baño y se vio tentada a dejar su mochila junto a los lavabos porque, a fin de cuentas, no había nadie más ahí y no se encontraba en un gueto repleto de ladrones. Como sea, no sucumbió al impulso y entró con su mochila al baño del extremo. Colgó la mochila a la puerta, cerró y corrió el seguro. Se hizo también una nota mental: No volver a tomar tanta agua en el desayuno.

Nadie entró al baño en ese momento.

Antes de salir quitó el seguro sin abrir la puerta y descolgó su mochila. Sin embargo, un llavero que pendía de un cierre de la mochila se desprendió y cayó al piso. El simpático llaverito era una lagartija de cinco centímetros hecha con pequeñas cuentas unidas por hilo elástico. Quién sabe por qué, pero el desgastado hilo se rompió en el instante más propicio para bien de Alexandra.

La chica se agachó en el reducido espacio del cubículo teniendo cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y recogió su lagartija. Ésta no se había deshecho pues el hilo se rompió donde tenía contacto con el anillo del llavero y no entre las cuentas. Dos hilos grises, gastados y con las puntas raídas asomaban de la cola de la lagartija. Ella anudó los hilos para que el llavero (regalo de su novio, cabe destacar) no se desbaratara. Tan sólo esos míseros segundos que perdió ante el pequeño incidente de la lagartija lograron retrasarla lo suficiente como para (quizás) salvarle hasta la vida. De tan sólo haber salido del baño o abierto su puerta unos momentos antes, ellos la hubieran visto.

Alguien entró con prisa al lugar y cerró de un portazo mientras Alexandra todavía anudaba la punta de la cola de su lagartija. Ella no se sobresaltó.

"Alguien comió algo malo en la cafetería y tenía prisa por llegar, he" pensó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir. No obstante, escuchó una voz que la hizo quedarse dentro de su cubículo.

— Rápido— fue la única palabra. No fue el significado de ello lo que detuvo a Alexandra, sino el hecho de que fuese un hombre quien lo pronunciara. Porque, en efecto, era una voz demasiado masculina como para tratarse de una confusión.

"Ya no hay respeto" pensó un poco indignada entretanto abría con lentitud la puerta para ver afuera y, a pesar de su seguridad, comprobar que había un hombre allí. Lo hizo con cautela y apenas separando la puerta del marco unos centímetros porque no quería hacer una escena. No deseaba hacer acto de presencia repentinamente para asustar al fisgón, ni comenzar a cortar cabezas por el bienestar de la intimidad femenina.

Se asomó en silencio y se regodeó de su cautela. Vio un tipo ahí, sí, pero también una mujer. Ella llevaba al hombro una mochila negra y rebuscaba dentro de ella con algo de prisa. Mientras, él se quitaba la camisa que llevaba y dejaba al descubierto una espalda ancha y unos brazos de músculos bien desarrollados; tenía un tono de piel bastante claro y el cabello rubio corto en la nuca.

Alexandra no tuvo tiempo de sentirse atraída por ese hombre al cual no le veía el rostro, porque su percepción de la realidad como futura agente salió a flote.

Vale, ¿que el individuo parecía tener buen cuerpo?... Pues lo tenía, pero en su piel había marcas (rasguños en su mayoría) y una pernera de su pantalón se componía exclusivamente de jirones de tela ensangrentados.

— Aquí— dijo la mujer que le acompañaba tendiéndole una camisa recién sacada de la mochila.

El hombre rubio tomó la prenda con descuido sólo para ponerla sobre los lavabos ya que, en lugar de ponérsela, procedió a quitarse las botas con prisa y desabrocharse el pantalón.

Alexandra ya no supo muy bien qué pensar de la escena. Era obvio que aquellos dos no andaban repartiendo dulces de puerta en puerta y eso rojo no era pintura, pero, ¿qué, en el nombre del cielo, era lo que estaban haciendo allí? Lo que veía (y lo que vería dentro de unos segundos más) le recordaba a un par de adolescentes trastornados por la calentura, aquejados por sus alborotadas hormonas. La prisa en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos reafirmaba la connotación sexual de sus actos. Sin embargo, esos dos distaban mucho de ser adolescentes o siquiera adultos jóvenes. Pasaban de los 40 y no importaba lo bien que ambos se vieran, la escena resultaba un tanto inusual.

El colmo vino cuando Alexandra vio a la mujer arrodillarse frente a él. Mucho quedó a la imaginación, apenas lo veía a él de espaldas y un costado de la mujer, pero la imagen mental de relleno acudió presta.

"¿Ellos no van a…? ¿No están a punto de…? ¿Y toda esa sangre? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?".

La voz grave del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Rápido.— La misma palabra de antes, sólo que ésta vez sí adquirió un significado en la mente de la cadete.

— Ya es la quinta vez que me lo dices y no eres el único que tiene prisa por salir de aquí— respondió la mujer que le acompañaba.

Alexandra levantó una ceja a modo de silenciosa interrogación pero, ante todo, comprendió que un secreto se alzaba frente a ella, una misteriosa interrogante a la que tal vez nunca daría respuesta.

Él comenzó a ponerse la camisa nueva mientras ella tomó la otra y le limpió algo de la sangre que había en su pierna, luego sacó un rollo de vendas blancas de la mochila y comenzó a vendar una herida que Alexandra no alcanzaba a ver bien. No importaba, no quería ver más, sabía que hacerlo podría ser peligroso. Emparejó la puerta con cautela y esperó a que los dos se marcharan.

Cuando escuchó pasos y luego la puerta rechinar, supo que acababan de marcharse. Permaneció unos segundos más donde estaba pero la curiosidad la dominó y salió a grandes trancos del baño. Miró a un lado del pasillo y ahí halló a los dos extraños caminando, alejándose. Él llevaba ropa limpia, nada que levantara sospechas, y era quien cargaba ahora la mochila.

Un agente pasó junto a Alexandra, distraído en unos informes que llevaba, aunque con tocarle el hombro hubiese bastado para llamar su atención, entonces la cadete hubiera podido decirle "¿Ve a esos dos que van allá? Mejor revíselos, me parece que andan metidos en algo". Pero no lo hizo. Vio al par de secretos ambulantes alejarse por el corredor y no dijo nada.

Se quedó en silencio.

**.-.-.-.**

**El hombre que no sabía perder**

Había una vez un hombre que no sabía perder. Su padecimiento no se debía a alguna maldición, no venía de familiar y tampoco era causado por la obligación. Más bien se originaba en su historia y en su entorno, que lo habían amoldado de una manera tal que, ahora, no soportaba el hecho de perder. Ciertamente no tenía idea alguna de cómo acoger la derrota porque para él, lo que los demás llamaban "fracaso", era en verdad un aplazamiento de la victoria. Siempre, siempre debía salirse con la suya no importando los tropiezos que tuviera en su camino o el tiempo y esfuerzo requeridos.

Ese hombre se llamaba Albert Wesker.

Y ahora tratemos de desenmarañar un poco su excéntrica mente y llenar algunos huecos de la historia con su lógica.

Aquel día de la pelea en los sótanos de Delphi, Wesker estaba completamente seguro de querer entrar en la boca del lobo. Pero es que, si quería a Ilúvënis, ¿por qué no trató de raptarla en casa de Leon? ¿Por qué entrar en Delphi?: Porque era necesario.

Debía humillarlos en su propio terreno y además probarles a sus superiores que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Allende, el Rey (que era su segundo objetivo) se hallaba en los sótanos y ello hacía inevitable el entrar. Bien hubiesen podido hacer una cosa a la vez: Ir primero por Blanca Nieves a casa de Kennedy y luego irrumpir en la Delphi para sacar el Rey, sin embargo, hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo era parte del elemento sorpresa y de sacar al enemigo de equilibrio.

Ea, viva Confusión.

Quizás al final se habían quedado sin nada de nada, como un hombre avaricioso que al quererlo todo termina con las manos vacías, pero Wesker lo veía de otra forma. Si bien había perdido a sus hombres y una oportunidad de llevarse a la albina, había ganado un par de cosas como lo era el saber de Gabriel (ya no sólo sospechar). Aunque sin duda su logro más grande había sido sobre Khalil. Con un poco de suerte el Rey habría muerto desangrado antes de recibir ayuda oportuna, pero como Wesker no creía en lo milagros se conformaba con pensar que ahora yacía débil y patético en una cama de hospital mientras una crisis comenzaba a gestarse a su alrededor.

Así que no todo habían sido pérdidas en esa mañana.

Muy pronto atacaría de nuevo y haría caer a la tambaleante cabeza de Delphi.

Otra cosa que hubiera podido parecer un fracaso a los ojos del mudo era el hecho de que a último minuto alguien le salvara el pellejo contra su voluntad. La heroína no era otra persona que Ada Wong y, respecto a ella, ahora Wesker reflexionaba. ¿Qué tan malo sería tenerla en sus misiones, después de todo? La experiencia le decía a Albert que, si bien ella a veces no era de mucho fiar, era una agente con altas posibilidades de salir viva de casi cualquier situación. Bastaba con mirar hacia esa mañana y ver a sus compañeros caer para apreciar el valor de alguien que sabe sobrevivir. Por otra parte, considerando la relación entre Leon y Ada, resultaba muy conveniente tenerla de su lado porque (dado el caso) Kennedy no se atrevería a dañarla…y si lo hacía sería muy divertido verlo. Lo contraproducente para Wesker sería tener que invertir tiempo en vigilar a Ada muy de cerca.

Además, ya tenía un problema inevitable con sus superiores: El reporte de esa misión 'fallida'. Así que lo primero era arreglar eso y luego vería qué hacer con Ada.

El reporte escrito sería fácil de adornar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que nadie más aparte de él había salido vivo, vaya cosa más conveniente. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le interesaba era el reporte oral que seguro le pedirían también. Sus superiores querrían oír de su propia boca qué y cómo había pasado, lo cual le daría a él una oportunidad más para envenenar sus oídos. Ya lo había hecho antes, Wesker tenía ese don de contagiar su locura a los otros con tan sólo hablarles. Por otro lado, esos hombres estaban ávidos de que los engatusaran, únicamente necesitaban un pequeño pretexto para poner sus cabecitas carentes de escrúpulos a maquinar planes dementes.

Resuelto eso se pondría a trabajar en lo de Ada. No le costaría más que un poco de saliva, lo sabía. Y él no temía a una negativa, al fracaso, a un castigo de sus jefes, a un problema imposible de resolver, porque él era el hombre que no sabía perder.

**.-.-.-.**

**Uno de Bansheas**

(_N. de A: __Furias Negras_.- Es una de las tribus Garou. Su tótem les pide que ayuden a otras hembras. _Fianna_.- Otra de las tribus. Ésta viene de Reino Unido y se dice que son extrovertidos y enamoradizos. Su tótem les pide, entre otras cosas, que ayuden a las hadas y a su parentela).

Y confesó. Aquella albina mestiza al fin confesó algo de la verdad.

— No estuve sola… No siempre encontraba la manera de salvarme a mí misma, a no ser por ella. Mucho de lo que logré debo agradecérselo a Samara, a pesar de que no es alguien de buenas maneras, como ya te mencioné.

"A decir verdad, puede ser bastante dura en sus palabras y puede llegar a herir. Pero luego de haberla conocido mejor me di cuenta de que en sus gestos sólo hay indiferencia y en sus intenciones hay algo de bondad. No es del tipo que sonríe, aunque es raro verla enfurecida; ella sólo es… Tan, tan neutral. Y en las cosas que hace… A veces pudiera parecer cruel, pero su finalidad no es el daño. A la mala ha logrado enseñarme un par de cosas buenas.

"Ella es algo complicada de describir. Tal vez si la llegas a conocer podrás comprender.

Ilúvënis se mordió el labio. Esperaba que él pudiera comprender. Ciertamente el gesto de Kennedy no la ayudaba mucho a sincerarse del todo y dejar salir las cosas de su pecho. El rubio estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que ella, mordiéndose estáticamente la uña del pulgar, el codo recargada en el respaldo del mueble y las cejas levantadas a la prudente altura de "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo carajos dijiste?". Estaba sorprendido, Cielos, no entendía cómo la dulce albina que a sus ojos encarnaba la ternura había sido capaz de callarse aquello tanto tiempo. Suponía que quizás fuese difícil para ella contarlo porque lo que había visto y vivido con Samara no era un paseo por el parque, pero, ¿tan duro había sido todo como para pensárselo bastante antes de contarlo? ¿Tan fría y complicada era Samara?

Leon sólo había oído un poco sobre el perfil de Samara y no le parecía la mujer más encantadora del mundo, aún así, debía reconocer que indirectamente estaba en deuda con ella.

— ¿Cuándo podría conocerla? Digo, si te ha ayudado tanto, sería justo que le agradeciera.

— Ella no va a querer tus agradecimientos, Leon— explicó la joven apenada y agachando la vista—. Quizás ni siquiera desee verte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Samara es, por mucho, más complicada de lo que crees. Es una Banshea y eso de por sí hace su manera de pensar y ver las cosas muy diferente a la tuya. No querrá nada de ti, ni siquiera un "Gracias", porque desestima explícita y categóricamente a las personas.

— ¿Querrás decir…a los _humanos_?

Ella asintió.

A Leon no le desanimó grandemente ese punto. Ya hacía mucho tiempo se había topado con alguien que despreciaba a toda forma de vida humana; era mitad Garou, ex-sierva de un fanático religioso terrorista y se llamaba Ilúvënis Tinúviel. Y ella cambió. ¿Quién decía que Samara no podía cambiar al menos un poco?...

Ja. Lo decía el destino, su edad, sus principios, su sangre, su motivación… ¿Pero cómo iba Leon a saber?

— No es culpa tuya— consoló Ilúvënis.

— ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera la conozco. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo para que se molestara con los humanos?

— Sólo lo digo porque, si llegas a tratarla, ella te hará sentir que sí es culpa tuya. ¿Que un bosque se incendió? Ah, pues es culpa de Leon porque Leon es humano... Sólo trata de no caer en su juego. Nunca le sigas la corriente e ignórala, es lo que regularmente funciona con ella. No dejes que te amedrente por ser lo que eres, aunque lo intentará día y noche.

"A veces creo que ya es costumbre suya. No es nada personal lo que dice contra los hombres. En realidad no entiendo cómo llegó a odiarlos tanto si, después de todo, son su comida.

Leon dio un respingo y elevó las cejas a la alarmada altura del "¿QUÉ CARAJOS?".

— ¿Perdón? — pronunció el sorprendido rubio—. ¿Que nosotros somos su qué?

— No es la primera vez que te lo digo. Las Bansheas se alimentan del dolor y dan paz a las personas.

_Son ecos, nada más. Y ¿sabes?, la Banshea se alimenta de dolor_

_¿Pueden llevarse a cualquiera?_

_Sólo a los que están marcados_

— ¿Y exactamente qué evitaría que ella me ayudara a 'pasar al otro lado'? — indagó Leon impulsado por su instinto de supervivencia. Comenzaba a creer que no sería tan buena idea conocer a Samara.

— Pues que no te estás muriendo ni agonizando.

— ¿Y si ella encuentra la manera de ponerme a agonizar? Con lo poco que quiere a los humanos, según dices, yo no lo veo tan improbable.

— Leon, si ella te matara no podría sacar nada de provecho.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo mucho que yo te quiero— le respondió Ilúvënis sonriéndole.

.-.

Mientras tanto Gabriel escuchaba todo con creciente diversión. La escena le entretenía más de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. Escuchar a Ilúvënis hablarle a Leon de Samara e intentar ser congruente resultaba más divertido que ver a alguien hacer malabares con estacas ardiendo.

En-can-ta-dor.

El Garou bien había notado el esfuerzo de su hermana por no mencionar a la bebé nunca y hasta ahora iba bastante bien.

"Embaucadora" pensó Gabriel con una sonrisa "Si tan sólo usaras ese don para desenredar las cosas en lugar de complicártelas…".

Bah, ¿qué le importaba a él, después de todo? Cierto era que le había sugerido a la albina sincerarse con Leon, pero, en realidad a él poco le interesaban las mentiras que pudiera acoger la cabeza del humano. Le importaba un cacahuate, de hecho. Si le había dicho a Ilúvënis que contara la verdad era por el simple hecho de que en la televisión no pasaban nada bueno a esa hora.

Al menos ya tenía un entretenimiento, aunque comenzaba a tornase telenovelesco.

.-.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero— le dijo el rubio—, ¿qué tiene que ver?

— Si ella te matara, yo lloraría por ti, y como Samara no puede tomar mi dolor tendría que alejarse. Caso perdido. De nada le serviría matarte, sólo me haría sufrir a mí.

— ¿Por qué no puede alimentarse de tu dolor? ¿Porque también eres Banshea?

Desde que habían comenzado esa conversación, la cabeza de Leon Scott bullía de "¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué?"… Cuando creía que comenzaba a entender, se daba cuenta de que había muchas más cosas detrás del telón.

A Ilúvënis le tentó la idea de contestarle que sí, que no le serviría su dolor porque también era una Banshea, pero ésa sería una mentira no sustentable a largo plazo. Nada conveniente. Si ya había comenzado a decir la verdad, tenía que armarse de valor y continuar.

— En realidad es porque ella y yo somos…familiares— contestó de forma escueta—, y una Banshea…

"Una madre".

—…no puede aprovecharse del dolor de los suyos.

"De su hija".

— ¿Qué…clase de _familiares_? — preguntó Kennedy inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y mirándola con ojos atentos.

— Ella es mi madre.

— Pero… Creí que ella estaba muerta.

— Yo también lo creí.

.-.-.-. Flash-Back .-.-.-.

Seguía siendo de noche como si aquella negrura pudiera prolongarse por siempre en el cielo y en la mente de ella. Ahora dormitaba dolorida y cansada, pero hacía rato sus gritos desconsolados habían escapado en decenas de su boca para recorrer la noche. Gracias a Gaia ya todo había pasado. _La hora_ había terminado e Ilúvënis había sobrevivido a eso que esperaba no volver a soportar jamás. De pensar qué hubiera sucedido si Samara no se encontrara allí…Muy seguramente alguien hubiera muerto.

Se estremeció de súbito sobre la línea que dividía el adormecimiento del sueño y levantó la cabeza para mirar en derredor. Por un momento la había abordado la inquietante idea de que todo fue un sueño (uno vívido y doloroso), que Samara no existía y ella seguía comiendo por dos, que la agonía soñada no era más que una ínfima parte de lo que llegaría a ser la real.

Pero no, al levantar la cabeza se halló en la cabaña medio derruida y vio la sombra pálida que era Samara. La mujer llevaba algo entre brazos al igual que lo haría los siguientes meses.

— Oh, Gaia— suspiró Ilúvënis y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra los tablones hinchados del piso y a hacerse ovillo.

La cabaña apenas merecía ese nombre: "Cabaña". Su pared este se había venido abajo hacía algún tiempo y el techo en ese lugar se veía tentado a besar el suelo. La madera era vieja, astillada y estaba hinchada por la humedad. Las ventanas y la única puerta en la parte norte habían sido bloqueadas con maderas anchas por alguna razón incomprensible; quizás porque era _territorio de lobos_. No había gran cosa dentro del lugar: una alacena atiborrada de polvo, una cama enmohecida, goteras por doquier, agujeros en el piso, una vieja silla coja y un armario con ropa raída y frágil. Oh, y tres visitantes, la cabaña contenía además eso.

Ilúvënis se hallaba tumbada en un rincón, exhausta y sobre una cama de ropa vieja que Samara había tenido la cortesía de arrojarle. Tenía frío y la delgada capa de sudor que aún se adhería a su piel le daba escalofríos. Pero para su comodidad, el viento no provenía del este así que no entraba con crudeza por la pared caída.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba Samara con la espalda recargada contra la pared. En sus brazos una delicada y joven vida yacía. La mujer trataba de darle calor —el calor que nunca le dio a Ilúvënis— pero a pesar de la ropa gruesa y pesada que vestía, era imposible que su piel se tradujera en algo cálido y confortable. Aún así, la pequeña apoyada contra su pecho no se quejaba.

"Porque en parte es Banshea" se dijo Samara ignorando por completo que también sangre humana discurría en su cuerpo. Y es que si quería compensar su falta de hacía años, si quería tomar a esa bebé entre sus brazos y no sentir el asco que llegó a sentir por Ilúvënis, debía suprimir hasta la inexistencia el hecho de que la pequeña era en parte humana.

Y lo haría. Omitiría la humanidad de la bebé durante meses hasta que estuviera segura de haberse redimido ante su sangre.

— ¿Por qué?

El murmullo de Ilúvënis llegó hasta Samara y la hizo dignarse a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué— repitió la joven— me ayudaste? Lo entendería si fueses una Furia Negra, pero no lo eres, ¿verdad? Eres Banshea.

— Te hubiese ayudado, mi niña, siendo arpía o sirena porque soy tu madre.

Ilúvënis se quedó callada, pasmada por una declaración tan significativa, sin embargo, al cabo de un rato acudió a ella el enojo y la indignación.

— Eso no es cierto— dijo molesta—. Tú no puedes ser mi madre. ¡Ella está muerta! Mi padre acabó con su vida hace mucho.

— ¿Eso es lo que Alex te dijo? — le preguntó Samara con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

La mestiza no supo bien qué contestar. ¿Cómo sabía Samara el nombre de su ingrato padre?

No era verdad… ¡No podía ser verdad que esa mujer fuese su madre! Después de tantos años y tantas cosas…

— Contesta— exigió la Banshea mayor—. ¿Es lo que Alex te dijo?

— Sí— pronunció Ilúvënis aún hecha ovillo en el rincón.

Samara se le acercó con paso lento y se acuclilló para mirarla más de cerca. Clavó sus fríos ojos en los sorprendidos de ella y le dijo:

— Pues es mentira. No morí… Te abandoné.

Quizás por efecto de la perpetua oscuridad Ilúvënis creyó ver sus ojos en los de esa mujer, sus facciones en las de ella, su sangre en sus venas. Aún así, tenía un par de razones para creer firmemente en la idea de que su madre estaba muerta: Una de ellas no era exactamente porque Alex se lo hubiera dicho, no creía mucho en su palabra pero sí en las cosas que era capaz de hacer, como matar. Más bien era por Ibelis, quien le había dicho lo que hasta entonces tomaba como la verdad: "No tienes una madre, cariño, y echándole un vistazo a Alex…tampoco un padre. Eres huérfana, Ilúvënis. Igual a mí".

— Tú no eres mi madre— gruñó la mestiza con voz pausada—. ¡No eres!

Porque si resultaba ser su madre significaba que Ibelis le había mentido y eso era inadmisible. Ibelis, la buena tía Ibelis, representaba casi lo único bueno de la vida de Ilúvënis en la aldea; descubrir que era una mentirosa haría el alma de la Garou caer en picada hacia la desolación.

— Lo soy— pronunció Samara con voz tranquila y salpicada de arrogancia—. Soy tu madre.

— ¡No es cierto! — vociferó la joven—. Mi tía me dijo que mi madre estaba muerta ¡y le creo a ella! De ninguna forma a ti.

— Ah, Ibelis— suspiró Samara poniéndose de pie.

Ilúvënis trató de incorporarse y sólo lo logró apoyándose en la pared; las piernas y la voz le temblaban.

— ¿Cómo…cómo sabes su nombre? — dijo la Garou al tiempo que daba un paso lejos de la Banshea.

— Ella fue una de las razones por las que te abandoné… Es hora de que escuches la historia completa, si es que acaso Ibelis nunca se dignó a contártela.

— Lo que tengas que decirme, seguro ya lo sé— retó Ilúvënis—. Ibelis no mintió ni ocultó nada.

— Cree lo que quieras, pero al menos escucha… Ibelis era mestiza, cruza de Garou y Banshea, media hermana mía, siendo yo la mayor.

"Cuando ella nació fue… Fue una aberración, la oveja negra, la Banshea que no era una Banshea completa. Nuestra madre la rechazó al cabo de unos años, imposible le era ya el tolerarla, y el padre era un Fianna que ni siquiera se sabía tal.

"Con el tiempo ella escogió su camino, otra deshonra a nuestra línea de sangre. Eligió la senda del Garou y fue a parar al único pack de parias que la recibiría: La tribu que fundó Alex. Y también con el tiempo yo acabé ahí, como embajadora. Pero algo pasó y terminé como mi madre: Con una mestiza en el vientre. Pensaba en ti y miraba a Ibelis…y sabía que terminarías como ella, tratando al Garou como un igual y no a la Banshea. Ya había pasado una vez, ya lo había visto y no tenía deseos de repetirlo.

"Cuando naciste, Ibelis dijo que quería hacerse cargo de ti. Entonces me marché y ella se quedó con dos cosas que me pertenecían: Mi cargo como embajadora…y tú.

— Yo no te pertenezco— le dijo Ilúvënis al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía demasiado apaleada por la vida en ese momento como para seguir creyendo que la mujer mentía. Sabía que varias cosas eran verdad: El mestizaje de Ibelis y su condición como embajadora, por ejemplo. Pero, ¿lo demás? ¿Es que la mujer sonaba tan coherente

_embriagadora_

como para convencerla? ¿Es que en realidad decía la verdad?

— ¿Y porque volviste entonces? — gritó la joven—. ¿Por qué? ¡Después de todos estos años! ¿No crees...que es algo tarde?

Se le escapó una lágrima empapada en rabia y dio otro paso alejándose de la mujer.

— Porque te he visto— respondió serenamente—. No controlas al lobo en tu, huiste de la aldea y tienes toda la pinta de Banshea. No fuiste hecha para caminar por la senda de los Soldados de Gaia, muy a pesar de que la última palabra sea tuya y sea tu decisión.

Y durante los siguientes meses, Samara se encargaría de enseñarle un poco sobre ambos caminos, siempre esperando que eligiera el _correcto_.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-Back .-.-.-.

Leon escuchó atento la versión censurada y un tanto tergiversada que Ilúvënis le contó. Inclusive Gabriel puso atención, sólo que él se daba el lujo de rellenar huecos de la trama con la bebé, porque a fin de cuentas esa pequeña niña era también una mestiza de la línea y otra manzana de la discordia.

— Y así fue como me enteré. Pasé de estar sola a tener una madre y maestra. Así— dijo Ilúvënis y chascó los dedos—. Me ayudó mucho en mi viaje.

— Entonces, ¿ya la perdonaste? — le preguntó el rubio con cautela. No quería meter cizaña y empezar a vociferar cosas sobre cómo podía hablar tan bien de ella y olvidar todos los años que la abandonó a merced de Alex. Debía tener mucho tacto a ese respecto.

— Pues…supongo que nunca tuve oportunidad de molestarme con ella o culparla de nada. Cuando la creía muerta nunca pensaba mucho en ella, en parte porque tenía a Ibelis, así que hubiera sido difícil enojarme con alguien que no conocía y que había muerto. Y cuando supe que estaba viva… Me ayudó casi desde el primer momento que la vi y a lo largo de todo el camino; hubiese sido ingrato reprocharle por el pasado bajo esas condiciones.

— Comprendo.

Leon se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la frente. El simple roce logró barrer de la mente de la joven todas las cosas complicadas y la cruda historia que había estado relatando.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó confundida.

— Por tu sensatez— le dijo y sonrió.

Ya no necesitaba seguir con su relato. No más, porque más era redundar. Lo importante estaba explicado y la rendija de sinceridad abierta en el pecho de la mestiza.

**.-.-.-.**

**Hace mucho lo supe**

Hacía tiempo lo habían sabido, cuando ambos eran aún pequeños y las crudezas del mundo no los habían estrujado hasta la asfixia, cuando la sombra de un padre no había caído sobre uno de ellos y los méritos de uno no agradaban los defectos de la otra… Entonces habían sabido lo que era tener un hermano. Ahora…. Ahora sólo suponían que lo habían sabido.

.-.

Leon se plantó ante Gabriel, quien aún yacía sentado frente a la puerta del lugar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — le preguntó el Garou con sorna—. Haz tu petición, con gusto te la negaré.

— Voy a salir— declaró Kennedy indispuesto a armar bronca. A pesar de lo intolerable que resultaba Gabriel, era buen protector y un hijo de Gaia formidable, eso había que admitirlo. Leon le había concedido en secreto y a regañadientes una buena porción de respeto luego de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

— Entonces usarás la ventana— respondió el moreno alto sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

Leon abrió la boca para replicar (quizás no de manera respetuosa), pero entonces la voz serena de Ilúvënis habló desde el recibidor.

— Gabriel, déjalo salir. Por favor.

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente a Leon, muy seguramente como burla por haber sido defendido por la mestiza. Se movió un poco a un lado dejando el espacio justo para que la puerta se abriera un ápice y Leon tuviera que salir de lado. Le despidió con un bufido y un gruñido, a lo que Leon le respondió con una mueca y un "¡Fido, quieto!".

— Bah, humanos— masculló el moreno luego de volver a recargarse contra la puerta. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y relajó sus facciones.

— Déjalo en paz, Gabriel— pidió Ilúvënis—. Sé que puedes tener unos modales impecables si tú quieres. ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte _así_ con él?

— Porque es humano.

— Aw, vamos.

— ¿Te lo hago más notorio? Se escucha como humano, se comporta como humano, huele como humano, se merece lo que todo humano.

Luego de una pausa, Ilúvënis contestó con humor.

— ¿Quieres que te diga a qué hules tú y qué te mereces?

Gabriel puso gesto de indignación y volteó hacia otro lado, sin embargo, Ilúvënis prosiguió:

— A perro muerto y un baño— y luego se rió por lo bajo, quizás temiendo un poco por su vida ante la furia de una bola de mugre ofendida.

— Paria— murmuró él.

— Vamos, es en serio— dijo la albina luchando por no reírse ni ofenderlo; se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia su hermano—. Sé que no te gusta el olor de aquí, está impregnado de cosas humanas, pero tú no hueles muy bonito ni estás tan limpio como crees.

— Y para decir eso te basas en…— Dejó la frase incompleta, colgando en el aire como si no hubiera un millar de cosas visibles con las cuales completarla.

— En esto— dijo ella inclinándose hacia él y quitándole un pedazo de sangre seca del labio—, en esto— y señaló sus uñas maltratadas— y en esto.— Por último trató de pasarle una mano por el cabello, pero los nudos se lo impidieron.

— Quítate— reclamó él en beneficio de su espacio personal.

— ¡Báñate! — espetó arriesgadamente ella por la integridad del aire respirable.

— Consigue un río— le retó Gabriel.

— ¿Qué te parece una regadera?... Por favor, Gabriel. No te haría daño tomar un baño. ¡A mi nariz no le haría daño! Mi olfato al igual que el tuyo es más sensible que el de los humanos, ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso?

— ¿Cuál es el punto, Ebre? Me baño y no tengo ropa, entonces como no puedo andar desnudo por la calle tengo que transformarme en lobo. ¡Y me vuelvo a ensuciar! No esperarás que como lobo me mantenga limpio y perfumado, ¿cierto? No esperarás que antes de transformarme me quite la ropa, la doble y la guarde. ¿_Cuál-es-el-punto_?

— Si es un pretexto por la ropa, yo la consigo. ¡Te consigo un guardarropa! Pero báñate al menos una vez. Hueles a sangre, a tierra y a humo.

Gabriel la miró en silencio y con lo que pareció una actitud reflexiva, pero luego espetó:

— ¡No! Y si tanto es lo que te molesta mi olor, aléjate de mí y prende un incienso.

Ilúvënis bufó y cruzó los brazos. ¿Por qué él no tomaba el maldito baño y ya? Le llevaba la contra sólo por el puro placer de contradecirla, ¿cierto? Así que no iba a funcionar si ella seguía insistiendo porque él igualmente seguiría negándose. Necesitaba otra estrategia.

— Bueno— dijo ella en fingida irritación y echó a andar rumbo al sofá—. Pero si me arranco la nariz será por tu culpa.

El otro no le respondió. La albina se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a maquinar un plan, porque el hecho era que ese Garou moreno iba a tomar un baño. No había otra cosa que hacer a parte de eso. Leon había regresado a la enfermería para ver como estaban los demás, y ella no tenía ganas de hundirse en su pensamiento. No por el momento. Era tiempo de darle un baño al cachorro.

Sopesó la posibilidad de intentarlo a la fuerza, pero, por más cansado que Gabriel estuviese, seguía siendo más fuerte y hábil que ella, sin mencionar que terminarían destrozando el lugar. Pensó también en enfadarlo y hacerlo perseguirla hasta el baño, pero, ¿cómo lo controlaría entonces? ¿Y si había un exceso y la lastimaba? ¿Y él sería tan bobo como para picar el anzuelo?

Resolvió que lo mejor que era que él entrara el baño por propia convicción… Convicción que, por cierto, Ilúvënis le daría.

La mestiza se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo que escondió entre sus ropas y regresó de nuevo al recibidor; una vez allí le dijo a su hermano:

— Si tú no quieres un baño, yo sí— y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta el baño.

Recordó no poner el seguro a la puerta luego de entrar. Dejó el cuchillo sobre el lavabo y estudió un poco la distribución del lugar y las dimensiones de la bañera. Al cabo de un rato puso la tina a llenar con agua tibia y se desvistió; se puso una bata blanca que había colgada tras la puerta y tomó el cuchillo. Sabía que la escena tenía que lucir muy realista o Gabriel no caería, debía ser cuidadosa y poner atención en los detalles.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y cerró el grifo, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo de la bata y empuñó el cuchillo firmemente con la mano derecha.

"Un corte limpio y pequeño, es todo lo que necesito. No quiero desangrarme pero tampoco hacerme un arañazo… Un poco de sangre y ya. Un poco de sangre…".

Se hizo un corte rápido de unos cuando centímetros en la parte superior del antebrazo, a un palmo del codo, y su sangre empezó a manar. Contrastaba en sobremanera sobre su piel y la bata blanca que llevaba. Arrojó el chuchillo por el piso para que se deslizara con gracia a una esquina del baño que quedaba tras la puerta al ser abierta; ella no podía caminar para ponerlo ahí o esconderlo bajo el lavabo porque ya estaba sangrando e iba a salpicar el piso. La sangre debía estar sólo en un lugar, no regada por todo el cuarto de baño o Gabriel descubriría la mentira.

Elevó el brazo a la altura de la cabeza y puso la herida sobre su sien. La sangre empezó a caerle por un costado de la cara, aunque sabía que en esa posición dejaría de sangrar y el corte se cerraría más rápido. De todas formas no importaba mucho. No quería más que un poco de sangre para mayor realismo, porque de hecho todo un charco resultaría grotesco y exagerado. Con Gabriel debía ser exacta, precisa.

Lo que hizo luego fue dar un manotazo sobre la orilla del lavabo, tirando así un cenicero que se encontraba allí, más un jabón y una toalla pequeña. Inmediatamente después le pegó a la pared con el codo. Apenas un "_Tum_" apagado fue lo que se escuchó de ese último golpe, un sonido ahogado no audible con facilidad para alguien común.

Ah, pero para Gabriel…

Ilúvënis se tumbó en el piso y esperó.

"Si el sonido del golpe y el olor de la sangre no lo hacen entrar, nada lo hará" pensó ella.

.-.

Gabriel oyó desde el sonido del agua al caer sobre la bañera y el rechinido del grifo al cerrarlo hasta el golpe del cenicero contra el piso y el _Tum_ que vibró en la pared del baño. No tenía especial predilección por escuchar las cosas que su hermana hiciera en el baño, e inclusive no se encontraba tan cerca como para escuchar todo con total claridad, pero eran los únicos sonidos a los alrededores. El pasillo tras la puerta a sus espaldas estaba silencioso y en el lugar no había otra persona. Así que luego del último golpe seco que oyó esperó por otros ruidos, pero no se presentaron.

Comenzó a invadirlo la curiosidad. ¿Qué habían sido esos últimos dos golpes? Le intrigaba. Como no le gustaba verse corroído por reflexiones, dilemas o dudas se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta del baño. Así averiguaría y su mente podría estar tranquila. Permaneció de pie ante la puerta sin oír nada, ni el chapoteo del agua o el _clic_ al destapar la botella de shampoo.

— ¿Ebre?

Estaba demasiado cerca como para no escuchar nada, entonces ¿cómo era posible que…? Y…¿ese olor…?

— ¡Ebre! — dijo con más energía y llevó su mano hasta el pomo.

Dentro, el cuerpo inerte en el suelo pensaba "Anda, Gabriel. Ven de una vez… El agua se te va a enfriar".

El Garou abrió la puerta y no le gustó lo que halló. Su hermana se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo, junto a la bañera y a un lado del lavabo; había unas líneas de sangre corriendo por el costado de la tina sobre su reluciente color perla. Olor a sangre… Vagamente lo había captado al estar de pie frente a la puerta y, ahora, al comprobar esto…

Volvió a llamar a la albina por su nombre y caminó hasta ella. No le pasó por la cabeza la idea de una trampa, todo se veía dentro de regla y además ya le había restado importancia a su reciente discusión sobre su higiene. Por otra parte, tampoco sintió ningún _déjà vu _acerca de la vez que se reencontró con ella.

_Deberías estar muerto. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Te protejo_

Así que el a veces cínico y socarrón Gabriel cruzó la habitación ingenuamente. Se puso en cuclillas junto a su hermana y percibió con desagrado la sangre que alcanzaba a verse en el costado de su rostro y en algunos cabellos. Ciertamente el contraste entre el rojo y el blanco era algo que por regla general asociaba con buenos recuerdos (la sangre sobre la nieve de sus tierras), mas en este caso lo hacía sentir…mal. Hubo un tiempo en que no le preocupó que Ilúvënis saliera herida, como cuando su padre la maltrataba directa o indirectamente, pero ahora al verla sangrar lo envolvía una suerte de disgusto. En parte se debía a que él la había salvado ya varias veces de Acteck y duele ver destruido lo que se trata de cuidar. La protegía del resto del mundo porque la quería íntegra, no por pasatiempo, no por gusto, no por verla desplomada sangrando.

Manipulando su cuerpo con facilidad por su ligereza, la sentó con la espalda contra la bañera.

— ¿Ebre?

La mencionada apretó los párpados con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la sien con doble intención: Debía fingir que el "golpe" le dolía y además cubrirlo para que su hermano no tratara de revisarla y descubriera su piel lisa sin un solo rasguño.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te puedes poner de pie? — le preguntó el moreno.

— Creo que…— dijo ella dejando la frase al aire. Jamás la terminaría. Hizo un torpe intento fingido por levantarse, con los párpados cerrados y la mano en la sien aún, la cabeza bamboleándosele un poco de lado a lado.

Gabriel intentó ayudarla, le pasó las manos por los costados suavemente y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero entonces Ilúvënis apostó todo a su fuerza y habilidad y se olvidó de la actuación y la estrategia. La mestiza se puso tensa repentinamente y elevó la mirada hacia el mayor. En sus ojos celestes no había ápice de aturdimiento o confusión, más bien flotaba en ellos una especie de gozosa burla. "Te he pillado, Gabo" es lo que expresaba esa mirada. Ceniza Ardiente tuvo sólo un instante para sentirse sorprendido, porque con una agilidad y maña que él no conocía, Ilúvënis le enterró las uñas en la corva izquierda y se colgó de su cuello con su mano libre. Lo alcanzó sólo porque él estaba encorvado y lo derribó sólo porque logró sorprenderlo; de lo contrario, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

Por la dirección en que la mestiza inclinó su peso, Gabriel cayó de costado y dentro de la tina de baño arrastrando a su sonriente hermana. El agua salpicó por todas partes, saltó fuera de la bañera, hacia las paredes y a la cortina, los manchones de sangre en la tina fueron arrastrados y borrados. A ambos hermanos el cabello se les pegó al cráneo por el agua, se empapó piel y tela, un jadeo y una palabra entrecortada se escucharon, manos ansiosas por buscar apoyo revolotearon y una risita y un gruñido serpentearon en el aire.

— ¡Rag…! ¡Ragabash!— se esforzó por gritar Gabriel al sacar la cabeza del agua, manoteaba buscando el borde de la tina y ni por asomo alcanzó a reflejarse en su voz el enojo que hubiera querido proyectar.

Ilúvënis sólo se rió ante lo cómico de la situación, tragó algo de la revoltosa agua que salpicó su rostro y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Buscó su punto de apoyo, no en la bañera de perlado color, sino en el moreno cuerpo de su hermano. Le rodeó del cuello y se colgó de él con todo su peso, fuese tanto por fastidiar como por retenerlo. Él, que ya había tomado el borde de la tina y planeaba erguirse para salir de ahí, se vio de nuevo hundido por la Banshea.

— ¡Basta! — gritó sin conseguir aún ese tono, ese rugido desolador y furioso.

Ilúvënis no se despegó de él. Había llegado muy lejos como para apartarse y dejarlo marchar en paz. Por otro lado, él era aún lo suficientemente altanero como para no ponerle las cosas fáciles. Y que quede asentado que Gabriel no tenía nada en contra del baño, sabía que la higiene era parte de la salud, sabía que en verdad su aspecto no era muy bueno, pero lo que le molestaba era el uso de la fuerza, la calidad de obligatorio que estaba adoptado el asunto de baño. Se quitó el cabello del rostro pasándose una mano por la frente y se ancló sujetando el borde de la tina con su callosa mano; respiró profundo y trató de recuperar un poco de su usual compostura seria. Ilúvënis lo sintió ponerse rígido a su tacto y luego oyó su voz carente de humor.

— Suéltame ya, Ebre. ¡Ahora!

¡Ea, ahí estaba el rugido! Esa voz imponente, dominante y que amedrentaría a cualquiera, desde los corazones débiles a los nobles, azotó los oídos de la albina mestiza. Sin embargo, ella no se dejó empequeñecer por tal desplante de sonora autoridad; muchas veces había escuchado crueles palabras de esa voz, negro humor o fundadas amenazas, pero aunque borró la sonrisa de sus labios no se permitió el sentirse arrepentida. Se separó de él y lo miró con un gesto entre dulce y suplicante, la expresión de una sierva mimada. Pero así como ella no se dejó aplastar por la voz de Gabriel, él no permitió que lo engatusara su bello rostro.

El callado Garou, indispuesto a pronunciar palabra alguna por el riesgo de comenzar con una discusión a gritos, empezó a erguirse.

— De acuerdo— pronunció ella calmadamente—, pero piensa en esto: Leon puede volver en cualquier momento y tú pareces un cachorro que ha pasado la noche bajo la lluvia.

Gabriel titubeó ante el hábil movimiento de su hermana: Golpear su ego. Una imagen mental, incorregible y poderosa, apareció en su cabeza antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Se vio a sí mismo escurriendo de pies a cabeza, con el cabello adherido a la frente, ruidos de chapoteo a cada paso

- _Plap… plap_ -

y toda la evidencia de un baño frustrado en su cuerpo ante la insulsa mirada de Kennedy.

Si ya estaba en la bañera, ¿no era mejor terminar de una vez por todas?

Pero, ¿acaso no sería eso contundente prueba de debilidad?

— Gabriel— le llamó Ilúvënis con la misma voz calmada. Lo veía aferrado al borde de la tina e igualmente bamboleándose sobre el borde de una decisión (¿Aceptar? ¿No aceptar?) e iba a encargarse de darle el jalón en la dirección correcta—… Te verás mucho mejor cuando tomes un baño. Y te sentirás mejor también.

Ah, claro, primero le pegaba a su ego y luego trataba de consentirlo.

La voz carente de burla y la aparente sinceridad y buenas intenciones de la mestiza hicieron que el moreno olvidara la reciente trampa tendida y se dejara seducir por el agua tibia. Pero, obviamente, trataría de sacar algún provecho o al menos no facilitarle tanto las cosas a su hermana.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y quedó sentado dentro de la bañera. Salpicó el agua por todas partes y él, inmutable, cruzó los brazos y habló:

— No pienso mover un solo dedo.

No, Quentin ego-del-tamaño-de-Texas Blake no iba a gastar más energía ahí, no iba a desperdiciar su aliento tampoco. Si ella quería que él tomara un baño, tendría que dárselo. Aquello no encerraba alguna tendencia o preferencia malsana y enfermiza, al menos no para aquel par de Garou. Se trataba sólo de un terco y egocéntrico hermano mayor y una mestiza que respondió con voz cantarina:

— Como tú quieras.

.-.

La voraz y condescendiente vida, llámese "destino" en casos determinados, se había encargado de carcomer su amistad de niñez y sazonarles con una relación poco menos que hostil, hacía ya años. Ahora, esa misma vida ambigua, como una amorosa madre severa, había logrado volver a roerlos y a recomponerlos, modificando la figura de su silueta y haciendo que los ariscos filos de sus perfiles volvieran a encajar, como engranes oxidados, como piezas raídas.

No parecía ser algo planeado, parte de un orden o un propósito de vida, sino algo azaroso, producto de la coincidencia indescifrable. Él nunca esperó volver a sentir que tenía una hermana, ella nunca creyó volver a verlo vivo. No lo buscaron, no lucharon por recuperar lo perdido hacía años, lo sepultado en la memoria, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Los anegaba una sensación nueva y familiar a la vez, un diluido _déjà vu_ que se colaba en su sistema y lo teñía de…cariño. Sí, quizás se trataba de cariño, una vieja semilla mal-germinada otrora, azotada por el crudo invierno. Ella podía sentirla por varias razones: nunca lo había odiado realmente, sabía que era un instrumento de su padre y no hacía las cosas por propia voluntad, así que ello le daba el beneficio de la duda y la oportunidad del cariño. Mas existía otra razón, a parte de los recuerdos de la niñez, una poderosa y magnética: Los papeles se había invertido. Ahora no era ella la vagabunda, la que no tenía hogar; era él. La empatía se volvía inevitable. Ella sabía que su hermano era un sin-hogar, pero de ninguna manera estaba motivada a vengarse o hacer burla, tampoco sentía lástima o compasión. Se trataba solamente de que lo comprendía. Ahora no eran sólo medio-hermanos de sangre, eran hermanos de senda.

A su vez, él también sentía el cariño que de ambos se desprendía inexorablemente, pero las razones no se le presentaban claras. En su misión no se mencionaba "Y serás cariñoso con ella. Y las querrás. Y lo demostrarás". Así que, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué sentía ese amor de hermanos por la Banshea que había condenado de su padre? Era incomprensible, era…"aberrante". Ese cariño le parecía una venenosa flor del desierto que no debería estar ahí, puesto que no tenía razón de ser, así que además de "aberrante" era algo accidental. Ésa era la única explicación que él le encontraba (y la única que estaba dispuesto a buscar) dada su deficiente capacidad de introspección.

Pero al Garou macho ya no le importaba. Lo dejaría correr, como la sangre en sus venas, como el agua del riachuelo, como el dolor en su alma. Y tal vez, algún día, el flujo se detendría al cumplir la última orden de su padre. Mientras tanto seguiría haciendo lo que debiera y sintiendo lo que se le manifestara.

.-.

Leon no salió del quinto piso tan desanimado como se hubiera podido pensar. No estaba de un humor excepcional pero sí tan alegre como para demostrar que las cosas no habían salido del todo mal. El Rey vivía y los demás heridos no estaban demasiado graves, sólo habría uno o dos remplazos permanentes en el equipo Delphi-Deere y el agente de Acteck capturado pronto estaría lo suficientemente sano como para ser sometido a tortura y cantar. Las cosas irían bien.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a su habitación, comenzaba a trepar por su pecho cierta extraña sensación. Era mezcla de hastío y autorecriminación… Era causa de Gabriel, pues al acercarse a su cuarto acortaba la distancia hasta el Garou, aquel causante de que la simpatía se tornara imposible, aquel salvador de la albina mestiza.

Leon lo odiaba y le agradecía a un tiempo. Estar cerca de él podía llegar a ponerlo un tanto enfadado… Qué va, hasta cabrearlo si el moreno se lo proponía, porque ya era bien sabido que su carácter y su sangre no eran tan ligeros como los de otros. En ello radicaba el hastío: en saber que debía tratar con Gabriel y buscar la manera de no estar en conflicto. De hecho, el rubio ya se imaginaba su llegada a la habitación: Quitaría el seguro con la llave pero al girar suavemente el pomo y empujar la puerta, ésta no se movería; y su falta de desplazamiento sería causada nada más y nada menos que por Gabriel. Puesto que, seguramente, el muy cabrón seguiría recargado en la puerta, sentado en el piso como un inerte monolito, y él tendría que empujarlo (ya que la razón y los "Por favor" no funcionaban con Gabriel) y se armaría una bronca y la mestiza tendría que intervenir y entonces…

Suspiró.

Lo odiaba. Pero también se odiaba a sí mismo por odiarlo. A final de cuentas, ¿tenía derecho a enfadarse con Gabriel por ser el insoportable individuo que era? ¿Lo tenía…después de lo sacrificado por su hermana? El Garou había cuidado la espalda de la mestiza cuando él se había quedado en casa sumido en su perecedera humanidad. Muy probablemente Ilúvënis le debía la vida….y Kennedy al menos un poco de tolerancia. Era allí que el rubio se recriminaba tratando de obligarse a soportar al moreno. Y es que ya antes (con Saddler) no había podido entender el cariño que Ilúvënis le tenía a un monstruo cruel, ni siquiera lo había intentado realmente, de ahí entonces que se sintiera obligado a enmendarse con Gabriel. ¿La albina quería a su hermano?: Perfecto. Leon trataría de entender. _Debía_ entender.

Se pasó una mano por el cenizo cabello al llegar ante su puerta. Mientras giraba la perilla pensaba para su fuero interno "Aquí viene. Ahora haremos una escena y las cosas no podrán ser menos soportables. Fido gruñirá y yo voy a azotarle la puerta en…".

Pero la dichosa puerta se abrió con una normalidad aterradora y los pensamientos caóticos de Leon Scott cesaron de golpe. Echó un vistazo dentro aún sin entrar ni dar un paso (no fuera a ser que Gabriel estuviese tramando algo tras la puerta). Todo parecía normal y silencioso. Logró abrir la puerta totalmente sin llegar a sentirse demasiado paranoico, pero luego permaneció a unos palmos solamente de la que era su habitación y la cara de perplejidad apareció en su rosto. La calma aparente y la ausencia de Gabriel eran hechos desconcertantes. Consiguió entrar con paso relativamente seguro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Nadie lo recibió (ni Gabriel con un problema ni Ilúvënis con una sonrisa). En efecto, parecía no haber nadie en el lugar y Leon llegó a sopesar la posibilidad de que ambos hermanos hubieran salido hacia rumbos desconocidos y por razones tétricas.

"Quizás estén en la cafetería" se dijo a sí mismo. Mas al avanzar hacia el recibidor y posteriormente al pasillo, se dio cuenta de que no era la única alma del lugar. Alguien más había y se delataba por el sonido. Un chapoteo acuoso y unos vagos rumores ahogados salían del baño, cuya puerta estaba entornada. Leon se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño para echar un vistazo ¡y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al contemplar la escena!

Variadas zonas de azulejo color hueso habían sido victimizadas con transparentes rorschach de agua y alguna solitaria e inquietante manchita de sangre. La luz blanca del foco fluorescente iluminaba todo y le arrancaba pequeños destellos a las cosas. Mezclado con un confuso deje a perro mojado, flotaba el aroma de una copiosa cantidad de shampoo, y si Leon hubiera tenido mejor olfato también hubiera percibido la muerte, la guerra y hasta el cariño. Aunque indudablemente lo más interesante del cuadro eran los hermanos Garou, porque lo que estaban haciendo era digno de recordarse por siempre; la imagen se grabó a fuego en la cabeza de Kennedy, muy a su pesar, con algo de celos, porque la escena irradiaba una ternura envidiable. Algo de extrañeza le invadió también puesto que no era común ver algo de esa índole.

Ilúvënis se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, de perfil a Leon y con la espalda contra la pared. Su cabello estaba mojado y de él se desprendían pequeñas gotas de agua que caían, o bien sobre su propio cuerpo, o bien en la tina. Llevaba una bata blanca de baño que en condiciones normales hubiera sido esponjosa y ligera, pero ahora estaba empapada y pesaba más de lo regular; se pegaba graciosamente a unas partes de su cuerpo y pendía de otras mientras goteaba, la cubría en muchas zonas pero dejaba otras (como su muslo derecho) libres al contacto del aire, el agua y las miradas. Sonreía con la pureza admirable de la que pocos habían sido testigos presenciales y de sus ojos chispeantes nacía una alegría genuina, acaso por haber recuperado lo perdido en el tiempo. Se encontraba un poco inclinada hacia delante y sus brazos extendidos se dirigían hacia el elemento más discordante de la clara y radiante escena: Un moreno que se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Ilúvënis tenía las manos hundidas en la negra cabellera de dicho moreno, que era coronado por una jabonosa y burbujeante guirnalda de shampoo. ¿Acaso la corona de un príncipe…con aroma a cítricos? Unos restos de shampoo caían a los lados de su rostro y sobre sus desnudos hombros, nubes blancas contra un cielo oscuro y poblado de estrellas semejantes a cicatrices. Pero a pesar de las atenciones recibidas, Gabriel no lucía muy contento. Su expresión oscilaba entre la apatía y la neutralidad, mantenía los ojos cerrados para evitar que cayera jabón en ellos y su mentón parecía soldado a sus rodillas. Casi daba la impresión de estar dormido, ni placida ni incómodamente.

Leon quiso pronunciar algo, mas sólo un sonido incomprensible salió de su boca, un balbuceo sin sentido cuyo único logro fue atraer la atención de los hermanos Garou.

Ilúvënis lo miró y, contrario a lo que el sentido común dictaba (considerando el contexto), amplió su sonrisa. Ella no se sentía como sorprendida en una situación comprometedora y no pasaba por su cabeza la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo pudiera ser remotamente censurable. Le había costado esfuerzo que Gabriel tomara un baño y le parecía grato que el resultado fuese apreciado. Ea, que el mundo viera, ella no cerraría el telón con pena.

Por su parte, Kennedy no sabía si seguir mirando. Le provocaba una delirante confusión presenciar aquello, tanto que las palabras se le habían escapado de la mente. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué, Santo Cielo? No sabía si gritar o jurar, balbucear o maldecir porque, para su desgracia personal, lo que contemplaba tenía más de un significado. Acudían a él montones de ideas que explicaban y proponían, pero no sabía cuál de todas escoger.

Fue sólo la mestiza, con una de sus cortas frases y su sonrisa encantadora, quien pudo poner fin a la confusión de Kennedy.

— ¿Te nos unes?

Fue como si apagara un interruptor. Los pensamientos desbocados de Leon se detuvieron y se enfocó en esa sola frase. ¿Ella mentía? Tuvo un segundo de duda en el que creyó que quizás era una broma, pero luego recordó con quién trataba y dio por hecho que la pregunta de Ilúvënis era sincera. Ella no tendría la malicia para bromear de esa manera tan desconcertante, así que si le invitaba a unírseles era una propuesta genuina y factible. Antes de que él terminara de decir "Sí", ella ya le estaría haciendo un espacio en la bañera. Claro que era una locura responder así dado el factor _Gabriel_. Si hubieran estados ambos solos y desprovistos de chaperón, Leon no hubiera dudado en avanzar hasta ella dando trancos. Pero es que… Cielos, todo estaba vuelto de cabeza.

— No— dijo Leon—. Tengo que ir a… Al… Allí mismo. Eso.

Se marchó un tanto ruborizado pero a sabiendas de que podía dejar a los hermanos solos sin que pasara nada. La expresión de Ilúvënis no le daba pie a desconfiar, y si su imaginación lo traicionaba y se atrevía a dudar de ella por un segundo, era buen momento para que se preguntara algo a sí mismo: "Si en realidad no me amara, ¿por qué habría vuelto?".

Se obligó a alejarse de la desconcertante escena también por otra razón: Para demostrarse que entendía, que comprendía cómo eran las muestras de afecto de Ilúvënis y también el hecho de que había recuperado a su hermano de la muerte.

.-.

— ¿Uh?— Ilúvënis juntó las cejas sin entender la extraña actitud de Leon. No cabía duda de que los humanos eran caóticos—. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué se ha marchado así?

Gabriel, sin abrir los ojos, le respondió:

— Seguro se fue porque no quería sentirse _pequeño_.

Una sonrisa burlona resplandeció en su rostro sin notar la torpe ironía de que él mismo se hallaba tan tieso como servilleta mojada. Su hermana no entendió muy bien el comentario y poca importancia le concedió; siguió masajeándole el cráneo y deshaciendo los nudos que hallaba en su pelo.

Ambos se olvidaron de Leon y continuaron en lo que estaban, sólo ellos dos. Por ella no importaba si Leon tenía otras cosas qué hacer; por él, ¡qué mejor! Gabriel no deseaba público, no ahora que comenzaba a costarle tanto mantener la expresión apática bajo las atenciones de Ilúvënis y empezaba a recordar lo rico que era tomar un baño tibio.

**.-.-.-.**

**El lobo y el puma**

No podía simplemente no ir al verlo, siquiera intentarlo. Sería como traicionarse a sí mismo. El olor del lugar lo enfermaba y lo agobiaba la idea de que él estaba postrado en esa cama envuelto en sábanas y vendas, pero lo resistía. Billy resistía y seguía caminando por los pasillos del hospital, ignorando la latente posibilidad de que no le dejaran ver al Rey.

Se encaminó al consultorio del doctor Sawyers y un par de inesperadas noticias fue lo que recibió.

— Está despierto. Ya desayunó, por cierto.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Bien? —preguntó Coen inmediatamente.

— Lo suficientemente bien como para decirle al hombre que hacía guardia en su habitación que se _largara en ese mismo instante_. Es un hombre enérgico el señor Khalil, uh.

A Billy no le costó mucho imaginar nítidamente la escena: Kyle se despierta un tanto desconcertado y al voltear a la esquina del cuarto ve a un hombre enfundado en el uniforme negro de la compañía haciéndole guardia. ¿Su reacción?: Pugnar por su espacio vital antes aún de que el agente se dé cuenta que ya despertó. Era una imagen graciosa (desde el punto de vista adecuado).

— Ha mandado que nadie lo moleste— prosiguió Sawyers— a menos de que sea totalmente necesario. Pero hizo una excepción, señor Coen.

— ¿Qué excepción?

— Usted.

Ante el rostro un tanto sorprendido del guardián, Henry Sawyers esbozó una sonrisa y añadió:

— Puede pasar a verlo cuando quiera.

Ese "cuando quiera", en la mente de Billy, se sustituyó automáticamente por un "ya".

En menos de 4 minutos se encontraba con el Rey.

.-.

Entró y se quedó solo con él como la última vez, pero la decepción lo acarició al percatarse paradójicamente de que Kyle, como la otra vez, estaba dormido. Pero no le importó. No estaba ahí para platicar animadamente. Había ido porque necesitaba la presencia de Khalil, casi como una creciente adicción.

Billy era un guardián, proteger era su vocación y desde que conocía al Rey esa certeza se había vuelto más fuerte y apremiante. Sabía que estaba Ilúvënis (su actual misión) pero ella ya tenía dos custodios que darían la vida por ella: Leon y Gabriel. Kyle no tenía a nadie de esa índole…excepto al ex-teniente Billy Coen. E Ilúvënis bien podía ser más débil que el Rey (al menos a primera vista), pero en cuestión de necesidades él destacaba con la puntuación más alta.

Cogió la silla que un agente había ocupado hasta hacía unas horas, la que quedaba convenientemente tras la puerta, y la puso junto a la cama de Khalil; allí se instaló. No tenía intenciones de despertarlo pero tampoco de marcharse, se quedaría un par de horas (que se lo descontaran de su gordo salario) y recargaría la batería en la que almacenaba la presencia de Kyle, pues con la impresión de verlo casi muerto había tenido un fuerte bajón. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta hacer contacto con la pared y cerró los ojos. Le complació notar que a pesar del silencio y la oscuridad que provocaban sus párpados sobre sus ojos, podía seguir sintiendo que Kyle estaba cerca de él.

"Sí, se ha vuelto una adicción" pensó sin el menor atisbo de reproche "Soy adicto a este hombre, a protegerlo, a pesar de que él diga que no lo necesita. Y quizás tenga razón: no lo necesita, pero yo sí".

Su adicción era su reto: Proteger lo improtegible.

Se descubrió ahondando en el tema, agobiándose inútilmente por él, dándole vueltas sin llegar a ningún punto en concreto, pensándolo una y otra vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que si quería pasar todo el día con jaqueca iba por el buen camino. El intrincado Kyle Khalil tenía ese efecto: Si uno pensaba mucho en él o trataba de descifrarlo, terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

Coen trató de apartar a Kyle de su pensamiento consciente y relegarlo al punto en el que sólo sintiera su relajante presencia. Sin embargo, el siguiente tema que le vino a la mente no fue el adecuado… Guerra, una situación en la que todos ahí estaban metidos. ¿Y quién había sido el iniciador de esa guerra? A ver, comenzaba con K.

Billy se removió en la silla. Si iba a estar todo el rato derivando hacia Kyle, demonios, más le valía encontrar la solución antes de volverse loco. ¿Meditación? Quizás debería tratar de poner la mente en blanco unos segundos y calmarse…

— O debí haber traído una baraja para jugar Solitario — pensó en voz alta.

Su comentario al aire obtuvo respuesta por parte de una voz grave que lo sobresaltó.

— ¿No preferirías jugar poker conmigo?

Billy abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el par de irises azul-grisáceos que lo miraban fijamente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría Kyle observándolo y si sería por eso que no dejaba de pensar en él, porque finalmente ni la ocurrencia de la baraja y el Solitario habían sido azarosas; al Rey le gustaban mucho los juegos de cartas (particularmente el poker).

— ¿No estabas dormido?— espetó Coen con tono acusador.

— No. Sólo…pensaba en ciertas cosas.

Lo liberó del peso de su mirada y volteó en dirección al techo. Permanecieron un rato en silencio y luego Kyle añadió:

— Además, no quería tener que ver el lugar en el que me encuentro. Los hospitales me enferman.

— Tu doctor dice que te recuperarás pronto. Podrás salir de aquí rápido.

— Lo sé. Lo vi esta mañana. Lo que le preocupaba más era el golpe en mi cabeza, pero ha hecho estudios y parece que todo está bien.

Billy se vio tentado a preguntar "¿Qué golpe?", pero se desvió a una pregunta más general.

— ¿Qué pasó, Kyle? ¿Cómo fue que pasaron las cosas hasta llegar aquí?

— Dime tú primero qué pasó, qué hay de tu lado de la historia. Di órdenes de que sólo tú tuvieras libre acceso a esta habitación, no porque quisiera jugar cartas, sino porque quiero un reporte completo de lo sucedido, de primera mano.

¡Ah, por supuesto! Ahí salía el peine. Kyle sacaba a relucir su frialdad metódica y su obsesión con la guerra. Ni postrado en una cama podría dejar de luchar, porque para él no era momento de dejarse caer, sino de levantarse.

— Cuéntame— le apremió—. Y luego yo te contaré algo.

Billy obedeció al instante. Le relató con lujo de detalle todo lo acontecido desde que perdieron comunicación, lo vivido en carne propia y lo que les ocurrió a los demás. Durante todo el rato Kyle casi no despegó la mirada del techo, se mantuvo silencioso y con el puño ligeramente cerrado se acariciaba la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre la palma. Al terminar Billy de hablar, ambos se sumieron en un silencio que el guardaespaldas interrumpió con una pregunta.

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo?— Por supuesto se refería a su parte de la historia, su camino hasta el noveno sótano en manos de Acteck y lo ocurrido en el recibidor del infortunado piso. Pero Kyle no le dio ni siquiera a él el gusto de oír su desdichada y reciente vivencia; quizás lo haría, luego y cuando lo hubiese rumiado todo un centenar de veces. Pero por el momento había otra cosa que sí estaba dispuesto a contarle.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo me hice esta cicatriz?— le preguntó el Rey mostrándole la palma derecha extendida.

Billy se desconcertó un poco. Le preguntaba por el accidente de Acteck y él salía con esa ocurrencia irrelevante sobre su vieja cicatriz. Esa incongruencia en Kyle le hizo pensar sobre su medicación y el comentario del doctor Sawyers sobre los sedantes y los pacientes intransigentes. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no parecía Kyle demasiado reflexivo…demasiado _ido_?

— Kyle…¿qué medicamentos estás tomando?

El Rey lo miró sin comprender su repentina pregunta, pero al ver su expresión logró descifrarla y soltó una carcajada mordaz.

— ¿Crees que estoy dopado? ¿Es eso?— dijo con burlona.

— Te noto un poco incongruente, es todo.

— Si te he preguntado si deseas oír sobre esto— le dijo volviendo a mostrarle la palma— es porque tiene que ver con lo ocurrido ayer. No son divagaciones de un paciente sobre-medicado.

— ¿Alguien de Acteck te hizo esa cicatriz? O…¿fue Wesker?— se aventuró a adivinar Coen.

— No— negó Khalil serenamente, como si la mención de Albert no hiciera a sus entrañas arder de odio—. Fue alguien muy distinto, hace mucho tiempo, y el recordarlo ayer me hizo tomar decisiones que tal vez tú no entendiste. "Tonterías", les llamaste. Y si me escuchas y dejas que te cuente por qué tengo esta marca, podrás entender más cosas de las que una pequeña línea parece capaz de explicar.

Antes de que Billy pudiera darse cuenta, Kyle ya lo había atrapado con su mirada y con su voz y lo arrastraba a un extraño lugar como de cuento de hadas.

.-. Kyle's POV .-.

Imagina a un niño caminando solo por el bosque, tiene unos diez años y avanza por una vereda estrecha. No le preocupa lo que pueda asechar tras el siguiente arbusto, la cascabel acurrucada bajo el tronco viejo o la trampa de oso que le destrozaría la pierna. Y la razón del por qué no le preocupa, es el hecho de que no existe. Está en otro mundo, se llama niñez, y allí no parecen suceder cosas malas. A pesar de que su padre le ha advertido que tenga cuidado, no le preocupa ninguno de esos peligros inexistentes para él.

Avanza con paso lento por la vereda fijándose bien en el suelo. Busca algo que perdió ayer. Está seguro de saber dónde se encuentra, no está lejos, y cree conocer bien el concepto de "distancia". No obstante, se equivocará en muchas cosas, hoy y mañana, porque aún es un niño y lo único que le importa ahora es su encendedor perdido.

La solución podría ser esa: dar el objeto por perdido, porque de todas formas no funciona; pero aunque esté inservible y sea incapaz de producir flama alguna, es el contenedor de un gran valor sentimental. ¿Crees que le importa el fuego, que es un pirómano en potencia, que sabría darle el adecuado valor de supervivencia? No. Quiere el encendedor sólo porque se lo dio su madre y ésta lo recibió de papá hace mucho. "¿Qué clase de hombre le da a su novia un encendedor como regalo?" se preguntará cuando crezca, aunque de momento esa cuestión no lo toca. Le interesaría más bien saber cuánto falta para llegar al lugar y cómo fue tan tonto para olvidar el encendedor allí.

La tarde anterior iban los cuatro —dos padres, dos hermanos— caminando por la misma vereda que ahora pisaba. Él iba jugando con el encendedor, abriendo su tapa y cerrándola de golpe, apreciando los destellos cobrizos que brillaban en sus partes desgastadas, pasándolo de una mano a otra. El encendedor era un Zippo, viejo como él mismo, de color plateado (desvaído en zona hasta el ocre), tenía en relieve en la cara frontal un as de corazones, la tapa estaba algo floja y en la parte inferior se veían dos letras que con poca atención podían pasar como arañazos diminutos, aunque en realidad eran un par de iniciales: "S" y "K", las iniciales de los padres del chiquillo (Sophie Kant y Samir Khalil).

La situación es que al mirar abajo vio sus agujetas desabrochadas y se sentó en un tronco a la orillas de la vereda para atarlas. Tontamente puso el encendedor con descuido en el suelo.

— ¿Ya te cansaste de caminar, Kiley?— le preguntó su madre al verlo sentarse. Llevaba en brazos a Kayla, que por aquel entonces tendría tres años.

Él contestó que no, se abrochó atropelladamente las agujetas y salió corriendo para alcanzarlos sin, por supuesto, recoger el encendedor.

¿Pero es que acaso merecería un reproche tan grave? Era un niño apenas y no había aprendido a cuidarse él mismo, menos a otras cosas. Más tarde, con el tiempo y el dolor, la vida lo forzaría a cuidar de sus dos hermanos y entonces ya tendría la madurez y edad suficientes como para reprocharse con propiedad cualquiera de sus errores. Mientras tanto, no.

Esa mañana se despertó y sin razón vino a su mente en viejo encendedor. Lo buscó y lo buscó, y sólo al no encontrarlo recordó (con una seguridad desoladora) que lo había dejado junto a un tronco en medio del bosque. Y ¿qué iba a hacer, sino ir a recuperarlo? Le dijo a papá lo ocurrido y le pidió permiso para ir argumentando que no estaba lejos. Qué error, ahora se daba cuenta de lo subjetiva que puede ser la distancia, o quizás padece la afección del pendiente, que alarga el tiempo como una resistente goma. Le preocupa el encendedor, una de sus pocas posesiones materiales, porque un cuervo pudo haberlo tomado o un zorro hurtado; contempla incluso con fantasiosa fascinación que el objeto yazca alojado en el estómago de un oso. ¿Sería tan improbable? ¿Lo pondrías en duda? Este niño no lo haría, pues para él resulta incluso probable que un duende esté ahora jugando con el encendedor.

Vive en un sueño, ya lo has escuchado, porque nadie ha puesto la mirada en su niñez con ganas de desmenuzarla. Así que cuando llegue hasta donde está el encendedor y encuentre la fantasía andando en dos patas, una parte de él congelada en inmadurez será incapaz de sorprenderse.

Se detiene un segundo en silencio; cree que ha escuchado algo detrás de él, varios metros vereda abajo. ¿Un Wargo rondando? Reanuda su marcha mucho antes de que la paranoia lo toque y no repara en la enorme huella animal que casi está pisando. Él busca un encendedor, brillante y cuadrado, junto a un tronco, no un rastro fresco de una pata en plena vereda. Por descontado, tampoco ve la gota de sangre que como una sombrilla roja se extiende junto a la huella.

Es quizás sólo esa gota roja la única capaz de hacerlo desertar de su misión, pues ver con horror el rastro de una herida ajena lograría hacerlo recapacitar y volver, mas ya ha pasado de largo, ha cruzado la línea y el punto sin retorno.

Míralo de nuevo, con mucha atención y como si fuera la primera vez, míralo como si pudiera ser la última. A cada paso, de ahora en adelante, su sangre gana un voto para salpicar la tierra. Habrá que reconocer, hoy y siempre, mientras piense en todo esto como una pesadilla y hasta que acepte su veracidad, el hecho de que nunca lo vio venir. No se apiadó de él ningún presentimiento y en su pecho no penetró corazonada alguna; caminó sin esperar la muerte al frente de su senda, dominado por la simplicidad de su deseo (recuperar el objeto perdido) y cegado en parte por el sueño de niñez que no le deja temer ni desconfiar.

Llega ahora a un trecho de vereda que serpentea entre los troncos ásperos de varios árboles altos, y unos metros adelante cree ver la recompensa a su diurna caminata. Un prisma con destellos metálicos lo espera al lado de un tronco hinchado y enmohecido. El encendedor y el corto recorrido hasta él acaparan su atención y lo privan de algo importante en el paisaje: Una bestia herida, tumbada junto a una roca al lado izquierdo del camino.

Puedes reprocharle, incluso castigarle, por no ver la sangrante criatura postrada con dolor a cuatro pasos de la vereda por donde pretende caminar. Obviamente él no lo entendería, pues el puma herido y medio muerto no forma parte de su mundo, por ello es que no lo ve. No existe, al igual que muchos otros peligros mortales.

Ah, pero para el puma… El gran gato de mente turbada y punzante herida fatal ve y siente todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Ha sido atacado, y el dejar de prestar atención a cualquier parte del entorno, por más mínima que sea, podría resultarle en un costo equivalente a lo que le queda de vida. No puede permitirse otra pelea, con cualquiera que sea la amenaza, pero tampoco está en condiciones de otro escape. Muere o es asesinado, la elección es cruel y simple, tan propia de la naturaleza que él hará lo que deba y lo mejor que pueda.

Al principio se queda agazapado junto a la roca. Espera quizás evaluar y decidir. Mudo silencio emana de él mientras observa y aguarda. Sin embargo, este niño de castaños cabello se detiene sobre la vereda, muy cerca de él, y no avanza más sino que se agacha a recoger algo. No le ha visto aún, está demasiado embelesado por su encendedor, mas cuando se yergue y se gira para volver sobre sus pasos, las miradas de ambos se cruzan.

¿Cuál crees que es la reacción de nuestro niño? Dime qué piensas y errarás, puesto que de él no se apodera miedo ante tan mortal predador, tampoco la fascinación por la imponencia de la bestia, ni siquiera aún lástima por ver la pata trasera desgarrada. No hay terror, no hay embelesamiento, no hay compasión. No se forma un nudo en su garganta ni se ponen a temblar sus piernas, no echa a correr ni se deja hipnotizar por la murada gatuna. ¿Incredulidad entonces, me dirás? No, tampoco es ello; cree en el puma y lo sabe real, ahora que lo ha visto es parte de su mundo y ésa es una situación que aceptar sin reparo. ¿Desvanecimiento? Cielo, no. Eso no le pasará este día. ¿Alegría? Ni siquiera en el mejor de los casos.

Lo que este niño caminante del bosque siente al ver los ojos brillantes y redondos del puma no es otra cosa que una mezcla de recelo y coraje. Crees que es extraño…que un pequeño de diez años pueda odiar con fervor a una criatura más fuerte que él y que acaba de conocer… Pues lo es: Es extraño. Y ni él mismo entiende lo que siente ahora, pero se debe a una razón: su encendedor. Surge contra el puma el recelo y el coraje sólo por hallarse tan cerca del encendedor, y es que…¿qué tal si hubiera osado robarlo, si hubiera hurtado el encendedor de mamá? ¿Y si lo hubiera dañado, mordiéndolo o jugando con él? ¿Y si lo hubiera movido de lugar y el niño ya jamás volvía a encontrarlo? ¿Si en uno de sus cojos y torpes pasos le arrojaba tierra y lo cubría ocultándolo? ¿Y si…? Te parecerán conjeturas absurdas, pero es porque tú no tienes una década de vida.

¡Pero gracias al cielo él ha llegado a tiempo y ha recuperado el encendedor!

Ahora aprieta el encendedor contra su pecho y mira fijamente al gran gato. No tiene deseos de retarle a nivel de fuerza, pero sabe que si huye se marcará en su frente la palabra "Cobarde" de por vida. Papá le ha dicho que los valientes son escasos, mas son como tesoros. Así que debe plantarse ahí y encararlo, aunque sea por un parpadeo, para que el gato sepa y entienda que el encendedor es _suyo_ y lo valora tanto como para demostrarlo. No piensa nada de esto conscientemente, pero al cabo de los años llegará a descifrarlo (o al menos a engañarse imaginando que así fue, que existió un motivo que lo hizo quedarse ahí en lugar de correr).

Y el puma… Resulta imposible entender lo que pasa por su cabeza, ya que el niño no comprende ni lo que acontece en la suya. Mas igualmente con el tiempo podrá idear una excusa, llamada refinadamente "razonamiento", acerca de su actuar. Tal vez es que está pasmado por el dolor hiriente de su carne expuesta o sangrante, tal vez es que lo mira estático porque no puede definirlo como presa o amenaza, tal vez no lo ataca por un brote espontáneo de compasión animal interracial, tal vez está muriendo ya, tal vez…tal vez.

La desgracia es que este niño, incluso luego de veintiocho años, podrá seguir generando supuestos e hipótesis sobre el puma, porque nunca sabrá la verdad; se la han negado antes de quererla.

La escena se congela lo que pareciera… ¿Qué te gusta? ¿"Años"? ¿"Una eternidad"? Puedes rellenar la línea como quieras, lo importante aquí no es el tiempo o la sensación de él, sino la disposición de las cosas, pues pronto la realidad como nuestro niño la conoce se rasgará, degenerará. Ver al puma no sacude su idea del mundo real —sabe que animales así existen—, enfrentarse con su rostro contraído en una fiera aunque estática mueca no lo hace dudar de sus creencias, contemplar la sangre en su pata temblorosa no pone a prueba su entendimiento, saberse tan cerca de despiadados colmillos como esos no desbarata su lógica, pero lo que viene enseguida…

Una ráfaga de viento parece sacudir el bosque en torno a ellos, como una Erinia que aletea entre los árboles, como la cola del dragón arrastrándose sobre la hojarasca. El chasquido de una rama al romperse, contrae aún más la expresión del puma, sin embargo, no la hace más fiera sino que la transforma en un hórrido rictus. El gesto es perturbador para un niño tan pequeño, nunca podrá olvidar aquella imagen e, inclusive, lo acosará en sueños.

No aún, pero luego asociará esa expresión como mensajera de muerte.

Otra rama se quiebra, esta vez a sus espaldas, y es tan cerca que llega a pensar que él mismo la ha roto, pero… ¿Acaso ha dado un paso? No, sus pes siguen firmes sobre la vereda.

Una ráfaga de viento lo golpea en la espalda con fuerza tal para hacer que su estómago y corazón se encojan, porque bien recuerda que hace dos minutos ningún viento se levantaba sobre el suelo del bosque. Entonces siente algo, llámale "presencia" si lo deseas, que pasa junto a él y después le roza el brazo. Esta vez no es el aire; siente nítida e indubitablemente el amasijo de pelo que hace contacto con su piel durante un segundo. El roce es tan efímero que puede tacharse de una alucinación, tan breve como la que le queda de vida al puma. No obstante, este niño no tiene oportunidad de dudar o reflexionar; la situación se le viene encima y lo deja como simple espectador.

Una sombra gris como el nublado cielo de una mañana triste pasa junto a él y se abalanza sobre el puma. En su mano izquierda…¿se le podrá realmente llamar "mano"?...leva un cuchillo curveado, de hoja gruesa y toscamente forjada, hecho de un material negro y opaco. Porta una muñequera ancha de gamuza de la cual penden diminutos huesecillos blancos y dientes afilados atados con grueso hilo de cáñamo; hay al menos unos veinte, todos más pequeños que una moneda de 25 centavos y blancos como la nieve. Uno se preguntaría cómo es que el niño no los oyó tintinear…o si he omitido contártelo. ¿Qué eliges creer? Tal vez es que no han sonado y han sido silenciosos como los pasos de su dueño. También hay una banda de tela alrededor del muslo del recién llegado y un collar que parece de madera oscura —tiene extraños símbolos tallados y un par de unicornios cuyos cuernos se cruzan—. En su oreja derecha se abre un boquete y la cicatriz de una enorme herida cruza su espalda baja.

Resulta menester decir que nada de eso es lo importante sobre este recién llegado, pero si te contara lo que es, el nombre que lleva su raza, sin antes tomar el merecido tiempo para describirlo a él como individuo…estaría siendo injusto.

No… No me pidas que lo sea, pues si lo haces es que ya sabes el nombre de su raza, y ¿para qué quieres oírlo de mi boca? No importa quién lo pronuncie, el viento o mi lengua, no adquirirá más credibilidad por ello, no dejará de ser fantasioso…

Porque aún para nuestro infortunado niño, no deja de resultar curioso hasta el tranco con el que el recién llegado se abalanza; hay incluso allí una suerte de bizarra realidad, porque no camina y no tiene las maneras del hombre. Se apoya en las puntas de un par de toscas patas y gruñe como el derrumbe de una ladera. Pelo gris cubre su cuerpo y la punta de su cola se colorea de negro, como si la hubiera remojado en tinta. El rostro no se le ve, pero, cuando cae sobre el puma, la única expresión que parece valer la pena es la del gato.

Es ese mismo gesto de mortal certeza, esta vez salpicado de sangre por una nueva herida en su costado. La daga le ha abierto un surco lateral sobre las costillas y un brote de sangre baña su piel.

Es difícil verlo, no tanto porque su dolor se contagie, sino porque es adictivo adherir los ojos a la escena. El niño quiere apartar la mirada, pero se encuentra congelado, horrorizado y ávido a un tiempo. Algo le sujeta el rostro para que vea, su nombre es Naturaleza y su intención es que presencia en plenitud el desgarre de la carne, que mire el juego de comer o ser comido del que el hombre huyó hace tanto tiempo, que atestigüe los protagonistas del bosque tratando de acabarse mutuamente, que abra los ojos a la realidad _real_ de cada día…que se prepare para las visiones que en futuro le esperan. El impulso del morbo, la "curiosidad", quiere que se acostumbre a aquello.

Un día tendrá que despedirse dolorosamente de sus padres y sólo le quedan diez años más para prepararse; es mejor que comience desde ahora. ¿Qué mejor que esto para ablandar sus tiernos nervios?

El puma acaba en un zarpazo y un maullido. Una nube de polvo le sirve de sudario y con su cara vuelta al cielo esboza una mueca burlona sacando la lengua. Su bella piel ya no es un abrigo perfecto, sino una sábana raída sobre paredes de sangre.

El niño apenas se percata de que el asesino se pone en pie, se gira sobre sus patas y se lanza sobre él. Cierra los ojos en un reflejo incontrolable; contemplar su propia muerte no es parte de la función. Cae de espaldas por el empujón de un cuerpo semi-humano que lo sofoca. Aprieta el Zippo en sus manos y de un momento a otros se da cuenta con extrañeza de una imprevisible situación… No está herido, los segundos corren y no siente mayor malestar que el de la caída. Ninguna daga le ha abierto el pecho, no hay colmillos violando su piel ni garras que le aprieten los brazos hasta quebrárselos como ramitas. No hay dolor. No aún.

Sin embargo, puede sentir al asesino sobre él, sus piernas a sus costados, sus garras a los lados de su cabeza, su aliento cargado sobre su rostro. Ahora ya no siente odio de ninguna especie, sólo le inunda el miedo. Teme por su vida porque ha visto el final del puma, no obstante, sigue sin soltar el encendedor, ya sea por reflejo, ya sea por un acto consciente. Las manos del lobo se dirigen a las del niño, quizás intentando averiguar qué sostiene contra su pecho. Mas él no le dará la facilidad de quitarle su Zippo a la buena manera… Pasará poco tiempo antes de que cambie de opinión. El lobo separa de su pecho el puño compacto que guarda el encendedor y, al ver que no está dispuesto a cooperar, lo rodea con sus toscas garras y lo aprieta. La uña de su dedo corazón alcanza a enterrarse en un punto de la suave carne y el niño cierra los ojos y reprime el grito de dolor. El encendedor se le escapa de las manos como teme escape su vida, lo siente caer sobre su agitado pecho y ser recogido por la mano del asesino. Unas manos mortales alcanzan a rozarle por sobre la tela de su topa como una caricia inofensiva, lo que hace su piel bullir en escalofríos.

Cualquiera te mentiría si te dice que a esa edad no se tiene consciencia de la vida propia. ¡Cómo teme este niño por la suya! ¿Cuánto lloraría su madre si él ya no está? ¿Quién crecería al lado de Kayla? Flota en él miedo profundo. ¡Tantas cosas que no ha hecho aún! ¡Tantos centímetros que le faltan por crecer! ¿Cómo afrontar la perspectiva de ver perdido lo que aún no se conoce?

Mira en él y reconoce la empatía, pero, por favor, no te atrevas a tenerle compasión. Reparte tu pena entre quienes la necesitan y la acogen, los perdidos y los desahuciados, pero no se las des a este niño, porque él vivirá. Pese a lo mucho que está contemplando la posibilidad de _partir_, ésta no se verá realizada. Su encuentro con la muerte terminará en lo descabellado, en el perdón y en una mirada.

La bestia se levanta. En un puño lleva el Zippo, en el otro la daga opaca y monstruosamente manchada de sangre; algunas gotas caen de su punta. Está erguido en sus 2 con 11 de altura, pero su cabeza mira justo hacia abajo, al niño tendido entre sus patas. Parece reflexionar…o acaso tratar de matar a causa de suspenso. El hecho es que lo mira con atención y con sus ojos pardos trata de atravesar los azul-grisáceos del niño. ¿Crees que lo logra? ¿Que al final logra escrutar…su alma? ¿Que se introduce en él y cambia o ve algo de su interior? Yo no lo sé. Al final lo único que hace —el único acto significativo que pudiera servir para descifrar su pensamiento— es abrir un puño y dejar caer su contenido sobre el pecho del niño. Pudo haber sido la daga, pudo soltarla incluso sobre su rostro para dejar al azar la dirección de su punta —¿caería el filo sobre alguno de sus ojos? ¿Simplemente obtendría un chichón por el golpe del mango?—, sin embargo, abrió el puño del Zippo y se marchó.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

— Primero me salvó la vida…y luego me la perdonó. Si supiera sus razones podría decir que le debo dos veces la vida, pero sólo puedo especular…o creer que no hubo razón. De cualquier manera, si bien no tengo una deuda clara con él o con su raza, quiero hacer algo dentro de mis posibilidades para retribuir el acto.

"Reciprocidad… Ponle la etiqueta que tú quieras. Mi motivo… _Uno_ de mis motivos para dejar que Gabriel interviniera en el incidente de Acteck, inclusive para prestarle protección a Ilúvënis, es su raza. Sé que es inconveniente dejarme llevar por ese factor, pero me subestimas si por un segundo crees que no he considerado todas las demás implicaciones.

— Entonces… Todo lo que dijiste sobre lo útil que sería tener a Ilúvënis, la ventaja que podríamos sacar de ella frente a Acteck…cuando me prohibiste tratar de atrapar a Gabriel… ¿Todo eso…?

— No te mortifiques, Billy. Te dije la verdad, cuando menos una parte de ella.

El Rey puso su brazo sano debajo de su nuca y miró a Billy con actitud despreocupada… "Ofensivamente despreocupada", diría el ex-teniente puesto que Kyle no parecía demasiado afectado ni siquiera por relatar su historia. Ciertamente había imprimido los tonos de voz y miradas profundas necesarias, pero ahora que terminaba de hablar…parecía hasta relajado. Y ese hecho no cuadraba, su despreocupación ante tal historia no tenía lugar.

Resultaba inusualmente incongruente su ausencia de emoción hacia su propia casi-muerte.

Bah, Billy suspiró.

"Será que acaso" pensó Coen ", ya lo ha superado (aunque entonces sólo fuese un niño) o ha revalorado la cantidad de posibilidades que a diario se nos presentan de morir… ¿A quién engaño? Yo mismo suelo sopesar la posibilidad de morir cada que me levanto de la cama por las mañanas, ¿por qué no podría Kyle también acostumbrarse a ese hecho?".

Y en su soliloquio mental, Billy Coen le respondió a Billy Coen:

"Porque no es ningún agente o cosa parecida. Es un empresario".

Además (y esto no lo pensó de forma consciente) cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara extraña la despreocupación del Rey sobre su experiencia de niño porque, como su guardián, se preocupaba por él. Explicando: Billy se preocupaba por la vida de Kyle, por tanto Billy esperaba que también Kyle se preocupara por Kyle; de otra forma, su trabajo como su guardaespaldas no tendría sentido.

"O es que me he vuelto loco" tentó Coen ". Lo que no hicieron los zombies, lo ha hecho el trabajar junto a este hombre".

Ea, apelar a la locura pondría un parche sobre la duda…porque la otra opción era preguntar directamente al Rey el funcionamiento de su cabeza.

Sin sentido.

Sorprendentemente, Khalil se expuso por sí mismo y dijo una razón no pensada por Coen.

— Por cierto, Billy, procura no decirle a nadie sobre esto. — Le mostró la cicatriz en un ademán rápido—. No es que sea secreto de estado, pero eres el primero que lo sabe. Ni siquiera pude contárselo a mis padres, mucho menos a mis hermanos.

Y el tono despreocupado, casi casual, seguía en su voz.

Así que entonces…era por el… ¿Se trataba del…desahogo? ¿Era por ello que Kyle estaba diciéndole todo aquello y diciéndose de aquella manera? ¿La razón de fondo era que necesitaba contar su historia de niño? ¿Y el efecto era esa relajación casi tangible en su voz?

— Kyle…

Veintiocho años callando aquello, veintiocho años para que el gatillo se disparara y lo hiciera hablar. ¿No era acaso demasiado tiempo? Y vaya que había necesitado un detonante muy grande para contar su historia, nada más y nada menos que estar a punto de morir.

"Bueno" pensó Billy ", al menos Wesker provocó algo positivo luego de estar aquí: Kyle ha vuelto a nacer".

No necesitaba esperar para verlo y comprobar. Era casi un hecho que dejarse acariciar por la muerte provocaba un segundo inicio, otra vida, por decirlo así. A veces los cambios eran muchos y muy perceptibles, otras veces no tanto, pero nadie volvía a ser el mismo. La sinceridad de Kyle y el haberse abierto lo probaban.

Billy esperaba que Khalil adquiriera otra perspectiva sobre la guerra que lo ayudara a ponerle fin, pero que no cambiara su personalidad. Sonaría extraño, pero no quería que se sensibilizara. Le gustaba el patán de Kyle Khalil tal como era, con cambios mínimos, con sus inciertas raíces.

— Ahora bien, dado el pésimo trabajo que hiciste controlando a Ilúvënis— dijo el Rey con una sonrisa sarcástica—, estás despedido de ese trabajo… Lo que me recuerda que necesito un guardaespaldas, ¿conoces a alguien disponible?

Nah, el Rey nunca cambiaría en su esencia. Era duro de roer, tanto como un diamante. Las cosas no se estaban saliendo de orden, al contrario, estaban organizándose de la mejor manera posible.

— Tengo un prospecto— dijo Billy también sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que te envíe su currículum?

— No. Basta con que firme el contrato donde me vende su alma. Nada más.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Nota**.- Ha habido un poco de doble sentido ("En silencio" y "Una vez lo supe"); cosas que no pude resistirme a escribir.

_Galdor C._


	17. Deleitante ironía

**Nota**.- El presente capítulo NO está inspirado en los comerciales de cerveza Sol.

Que disfruten leyendo.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **17.- Deleitante ironía**

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

Que la llamaran "loca" pero creía que había hallado su vocación. No aplicaba esa acertada frase de "trabaja para vivir, no vivas para trabajar", porque a ella le daba igual el trabajo o la vida, era lo mismo y era igual de satisfactorio. Recorrer la isla de punta a punta revisando los sistemas de seguridad le daba un propósito de vida, no era un mero empleo en turnos dobles. Sentía que tenía una utilidad apreciada y valiosa. Osmund la había puesto en ese trabajo porque era algo necesario y confiaba en ella… Eran curiosos esos dos conceptos: El necesitar y el confiar. Y es que a ella nunca antes la habían considerado como una parte integrante e imprescindible de algo, no de una familia, no de una comunidad; y tampoco antes le habían confiado una responsabilidad o cualquier otra cosa. Bien pudo si tía decirle en alguna ocasión que 'confiaba en ella' o incluso su padre decirle algo parecido, pero...¿acaso alguien lo había respaldado con hechos o cosas tangibles? ¿Alguien antes se había atrevido a dejar en sus albinas manos el cuidado de algo susceptible de _arruinarse_?

Que ella recordara… No.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba haciéndose cargo de algo (a parte de su propia vida). Tenía alguien a quién rendirle cuentas, una persona que apoyaba su mano en su hombro con calidez cuando todo salía bien.

Por eso Ilúvënis amaba su papel en la isla. Allí había una recompensa, no sólo castigo, y al final del día podía mirar atrás y decir por ella misma que las cosas marchaban según lo esperado.

¿Podía algo tan lindo tener aunque sea un defecto?

Por supuesto…

.-.

Ilúvënis hacía un recorrido por una zona de laboratorios. Pasillos estrechos decorados con estantes desordenados eran quienes recibían sus pasos. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, mas el resplandor tenue de una Luna menguante entraba por las ventanas y dejaba un velo azulado sobre las cosas; había casquillos y cristales rotos sobre el suelo y los marcos de las ventanas, tenían destellos moribundos del fulgor de Selene. El lugar estaba cubierto por un silencio casi total, sólo se oían esporádicos resoplidos que aumentaban en intensidad a medida que la Garou avanzaba; quizás cerca de allí había algún Regenerador.

Cualquiera que no viviera allí, que no fuera parte de ese 'hogar' y esa 'familia', y oyera los susurros del Regenerador unos metros adelante, optaría por dar media vuelta y correr o asirse al reconfortante peso de un arma. Sin embargo, a los residentes permanentes de la isla les parecía irrelevante la presencia de una de esas grotescas criaturas. No había en ellos efecto que se desencadenara por los resoplidos escalofriantes, tan semejantes a palabras, que emitía el Regenerador; sus bufidos apresurados y sus movimientos como espasmos no asustaban a nadie allí; su gesto burlón y demente, la incierta trayectoria de su andar y las deformidades hórridas en su anatomía no merecían la atención de criatura alguna. El Regenerador era otro miembro más de la familia.

Sin embargo, Ilúvënis reparó en algo extraño sobre el gris y convulsionante engendro aún antes de verlo. No era nada propiamente sobre él…sino sobre su ubicación. ¿Se suponía que hubiera una Regenerador en esos pasillos? Ella creía que no, que alguien había olvidado cerrar una puerta y por ello el Regenerador estaba vagando por corredores que no le correspondían.

Dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa: Una puerta al fondo del corredor estaba hecha añicos; la razón no era un misterio, uno de los llamativos tanques rojos que contenían la leyenda "inflamable" había estallado. Resultaría bobo apelar a un accidente pues sabía quién era el responsable directo. Le enfureció un tanto pensar que ese humano había irrumpido en su casa y hecho destrozos, por lo que se encaminó con largos pasos hacia la puerta que ya no existía para evaluar los daños al tiempo que mascullaba una serie de frases que no era decente mencionar en voz alta. El sonido de sus pisadas llenó el lugar como un apresurado y ronco _tic-tac_, acompañando los susurros siniestros e indescifrables del Regenerador. Al pasar la albina junto al monstruo gris, ningunos de los dos se dirigió una mirada, mas tampoco hubo ataque. Ambos siguieron su camino: Ella rumbo a los escombros, él en dirección opuesta.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó Ilúvënis al llegar bajo lo que quedaba del marco de la puerta—. ¿Es que destruye todo lo que toca? ¡Bah, americanos!

¿Por qué él había decidido meterse con su isla? ¿Por qué tenía que andar husmeando por todos los rincones y, no conforme con ello, destruir y echar a perder? ¡Y es que esta no era la primera vez! Ilúvënis ya había visto otras de sus fechorías de rufián malévolo. El extranjero ya había burlado varias trampas y desbaratado otras tantas. Francamente, el hombre era un dolor de cabeza.

Examinó el lugar con temple, pero entre más veía más enojada se sentía. La puerta obviamente había pasado a otra vida, tonto sería intentar reparar unas placas de metal arrugadas. Olía a humo y las paredes estaban manchadas de negro. Además, sobre el suelo había escombro: pedazos de pintura, piedritas de concreto y esquirlas de metal; Ilúvënis los pisaba y los hacía quejarse bajo sus zapatos o despedazarse. Pero lo más preocupante de todo era una grieta que subía la pared a un lado del umbral y se ramificaba en el techo. Dados sus escasos conocimientos en construcción, se preguntó con ansiedad qué tan grave sería esa grieta. ¿Se vendría abajo la pared hoy? ¿Dentro del tres días? ¿O podría seguir allí para siempre?

— Ese humano las pagará— murmuró irritada. Porque una cosa era destruir la puerta, ¡y otra muy distinta dañar la estructura del edificio! Ésas ya eran palabras mayores… Era como si planeara terminar destruyendo la isla.

"Destruyendo la isla…" repitió para sí misma. La idea le pasó como un relámpago y la imagen de Leon sobre un infinito montón de trampas y puertas destruidas cruzó por su cabeza. Sin embargo, el pensamiento no se arraigó, lo olvidó para siempre al descartarlo como mera idea al aire. Y es que de haberse quedado con él, de haberlo acogido en su vasta memoria, más tarde hubiese resultado una ironía consciente.

Y la ironía a veces lastima.

La mestiza apretó los puños. ¡Ese hombre le estaba arruinando el trabajo! Antes de su llegada todo había sido tan placentero y agradable. Claro que existían los pequeños altibajos rutinarios, pero no era nada que se saliera del esquema. Ahora ansiaba que Osmund pudiera acabar con él y hacer que las cosas volvieran a su orden natural; así podría seguir siendo feliz al hacer el trabajo por el que (dicho sea de paso) ni le pagaban.

Le pegó a la pared con su puño rígido como una manera de exteriorizar su enfado. No imprimió la suficiente fuerza, ni siquiera, como para hacerse daño a sí misma, sin embargo (por alguna azarosa razón) de la grieta se desprendieron un par de pedacitos de concreto que produjeron un sonido de crujido. Ilúvënis se asustó al escuchar el ruido y ver escombro caer. ¿Se le vendría la pared encima ahora? Dio un paso atrás para alejarse, mas por lo repentino de su movimiento y al haber pisado una esquirla plana de metal que se deslizó bajo su pie, cayó de espaldas. Sintió los fragmentos de escombro clavarse en su cuerpo, una capa de denso hollín recibir su caída y una roca de tamaño considerable atravesarse en el camino de su hombro.

Trató de gritar, pero sólo salió de su boca un gruñido ronco. De inmediato se giró sobre su costado para quitar su hombro de la roca, entonces dobló el abdomen y se acomodó en posición fetal unos segundos tratando de identificar cuál era la fuente de dolor más grande. Y es que no había sólo una. El hombro izquierdo le punzaba y se sentía caliente, mas también había una sensación incómoda a un costado de su espalda baja y le parecía haberse golpeado el codo contra algo rugoso; además tenía unos cortes en la ropa y sobre la piel. Sospechaba que pronto empezaría sangrar de alguna parte y el corazón le latía acelerado por el susto y la caída.

Se quejó de dolor al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse y maldecía al americano en voz baja. No logró levantarse, sólo ponerse de rodillas para cuando descubrió que algo húmedo le empapaba la espalda baja y que no podía mover el brazo izquierdo sin sentir una punzada cálida en el hombro. Trató de ver si tenía enterrado algo cerca del costado (pues esa impresión daba), mas no pudo, y tampoco era posible tocarse por su hombro lastimado. Sin embargo, sentía algo ahí, entre su carne; puede que no estuviera muy profundo, pero el hecho era que nada imposibilitaba que se le hubiera clavado un pedazo de metal retorcido. Entre más intentaba revisarse, más dolía y más se convencía de que no eran sólo moretones lo que tenía.

Se puso de pie apoyándose contra la pared y ayudándose de su brazo ileso y miró en derredor buscando alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Vio al Regenerador caminando aún por el mismo pasillo, moviéndose con su caótico y convulsivo andar; estuvo a punto de gritarle, de decirle que regresara, pero al recapacitar tuvo muy en clara una cosa: Esa gelatina andante no la ayudaría, quizás ni siquiera se dignaría a dirigirle una mirada.

Avanzó con paso cansino y rumbo desconocido. Necesitaba alguien o algo que le ayudara a sacarse lo que tenía al costado de la espalda baja. Mientras caminaba pudo percatarse de algo pues su cuerpo ya estaba en vertical: Había cierta humedad bajando por su espalda, una mano espesa que se posaba en su cintura y comenzaba a bajar a su cadera. Ilúvënis se sintió un tanto helada y temblorosa, las manos empezaron de repente a sudarle frío y se preguntó con embotada desesperación…¿dónde estaba Osmund? ¡Lo que daría por tenerlo cerca!

A la deriva y en el pasillo, marchando en oscuridad salpicada por tramos de luz, Ilúvënis caminó por cerca de dos minutos y se encontró con el absurdo más insoportable de su situación: de los centenares de infectados en la isla, ninguno pareció querer salirle al encuentro, ni Osmund ni ningún Ganado…excepto un irritante Regenerador, casi son seguridad el mismo de hacía rato.

— O he dado la vuelta en círculo sin percatarme o él me ha cortado el paso— se dijo la mestiza al mirarlo.

Como sea, no importaba si ella estaba dando vueltas (pero se hallaba bastante segura de que no era así) o si el cerebro de trucha la había alcanzado, porque el punto es que eventualmente acabaría topándose con alguien. En algún momento

- _Pac pac_ -

hallaría a

- _Pac pac_… _Pac pac_ -

¿alguien?

Se giró hacia el sonido de las pisadas con franco consuelo. Oía botas, no los pies descalzos de un Regenerador. ¡Al fin, Ganado que podría ayudarla! Sin embargo, sabía que no estarían ociosos y con las manos libres; alguna tarea debían estar realizando, así que se apresuró a buscarlos y darles alcance. El tramo le pareció eterno, sangraba por la cintura y avanzaba apoyada en la pared.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esperen!

Ellos nos se detuvieron. Los alcanzó sólo hasta que entraron a un laboratorio pequeño a dejar las cajas repletas de sabrá-Dios-qué, las cuales llevaban.

— Esperen— repitió la albina plantándose en la puerta del laboratorio. Se sujetaba el hombro con la mano izquierda y estaba algo encorvada, el cabello le caía sobre un rostro ensombrecido y sucio—, esperen. Tienen que quitarme esto.

Uno de los infectados le respondió aún antes de que ella se girara para mostrarles la herida rellena de metal.

— No tenemos tiempo— fue lo que dijo.

Y así como así se encaminó a la salida. Ilúvënis lo vio y presintió un golpe en su hombro lastimado si no se hacía a un lado, sin embargo, el sentido de pertenencia hacia aquel lugar y el orgullo que lograba transmitirle le hicieron quedarse donde estaba. El Ganado llegó justo frente a ella y en su boca pareció comenzar a formarse alguna palabra blasfema o un comentario que denotaría su falta de cortesía, no obstante, otro de los Ganados allí presentes habló primero…y lo hizo a favor de la mestiza.

— Déjala, imbécil. ¿No ves que es la sierva de Lord Saddler?— Sus palabras y su tono no fueron las mejores muestras de caballerosidad antes vistas por la Garou; de hecho, pareció casi un comentario al aire, vacuo y sin importancia. La verdad es que él no tenía intención de armar jaleo con su compañero por causa de una pulgosa Garou, pero temía lo suficiente a Saddler como para respetar todo lo que él apreciara.

— ¿Y cómo carajo iba yo a saber?— replicó el Ganado frente a Ilúvënis girándose hacia el defensor.

Presto, un tercer Ganado estuvo a punto de responder haciendo gala de florido lenguaje y modales singulares, sin embargo, Ilúvënis los interrumpió al prever la discusión. Si lo veía en perspectiva, los Regeneradores tenían un punto a su favor: No hablaban y, por tanto, no discutían con otros como bestias de muladar.

— ¡Basta! ¡Sólo quiero que me saquen esto!— vociferó la exasperada albina y les enseñó la herida del costado.

Ellos la escrutaron un momento, al cabo de lo cual, uno respondió:

— Vale, pero rápido porque aún tenemos mucho trabajo.

— Como sea…

En menos de un parpadeo Ilúvënis ya estaba subida sobre una mesa de laboratorio, justo frente a un ventanal de cristal que daba a otra habitación. En torno a ella se amontonaron los infectados, quienes se empujaban entre ellos intentando ser el que sacara la esquirla de metal. Uno puso sus manos sobre la espalda de ella para mantenerla quiera y dijo:

— Sáquenla de una vez.

— ¡A la mierda! Hazte a un lado que me estorbas.

— Muévete tú. Yo la saco.

— ¡Bah, cállense! _Yo_ la saco.

Ilúvënis bufó por la infantil falta de cooperación entre los Ganados, sintió su blusa ser desgarrada entre manotazos para exponer la herida y luego el metal se despidió de su carne con rencor. Gritó causa del dolor repentino. Todo lo demás en su cuerpo dejó de punzar o arder, sólo el costado desgarrado hasta profundidades inciertas manó dolor, la herida se llenó de sangre fugitiva y de sufrimiento carnal. Su grito, mezcla de gruñido y sollozo, se esparció por el lugar como ondas en el agua e incluso llegó a oídos más allá del cristal del laboratorio.

Lo siguiente que se oyó, antes que ser un comentario fanfarrón del Ganado o un quejido de la albina, fue un disparo y el estridente ruido del cristal y una cabeza al reventarse. Uno de los infectados retrocedió un paso, se tambaleó y se llevó ambas manos a un rostro ahora inexistente del que manaba pus y sangre impregnada de coágulos oscuros.

Ilúvënis volteó la cabeza aún estando recostada sobre la plancha metálica y halló al causante de sus dolores de cabeza: Leon Scott Kennedy. ¡Claro! ¿Quién más podía haberle volado la testa al Ganado? No alcanzó a sentirse demasiado enfadada por culpa de su situación física actual, pero, indudablemente algo de desprecio recorrió sus sistema como caballo desbocado.

Los infectados por Las Plagas le gritaron algunos _halagos_, gruñeron y se precipitaron contra él. Hubo más disparos y el miedo de Ilúvënis a sacarse la lotería con una bala perdida la hizo bajarse de la mesa… Bueno, "bajarse" es un término demasiado refinado; la verdad es que se giró sobre su costado sano y cayó de la mesa, ocultándose así tras ella. Sopesó la posibilidad de salir a dar la cara y plantar pelea junto a los Ganados, pero reflexionó que no se sentía en la mejores condiciones, además, no era ella un peón que luchara, no peleaba ni se ensuciaba la manos, ella se mantenía siempre al margen y del otro lado del telón, era la que ponía las trampas, la que se valía de cables y botones, no de armas o fuerza bruta.

Gateó por el pasillo dejando rastros de sangre y se escabulló mientras Leon acababa con los borregos de Saddler.

No. Ella no era de las que peleaban, de las que luchaban.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

Ese hombre era quizás lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Era bueno e inteligente, no podía pedirle más. Lo único admisible era agradecer, pero no sólo a Leon por ser como era, sino también a la deleitante ironía que había cambiado papeles y movido los hilos de sus vidas. Porque sin la ironía tal vez no habría esos giros inesperados aunque agradecidos. Sin la ironía, las cosas no cambiarían de tan bizarra manera; sin la ironía, el destino no reiría.

.-.-.-. Quinto sótano .-.-.-.

— Sé que puede parecer irrelevante, pero…¿qué pasó con el encendedor?— preguntó Billy.

Ambos se hallaban todavía en el cuarto de hospital. Bastante era la tela para cortar y Coen tenía unas tijeras muy afiladas y ávidas. Claro que tenía que andarse con cuidado tratándose de Kyle, no podía preguntarle todo lo que quería saber así como así.

— Lo conservé luego de que pasó lo del Garou; había ido a recuperar mi Zippo al bosque, ¿por qué el lobo habría podido cambiar eso?

— Entonces, ¿aún lo tienes, luego de tanto tiempo?

— Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan apegado a las cosas materiales… Se lo regalé a Kenny cuando cumplió ocho. Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin nuestros padres…

Kyle se interrumpió. Dudó por un momento de si seguir hablando o no, porque lo que iba a decir a continuación resultaba bastante detallista y…sentimental. Por regla general se ahorraría esos pormenores y pondría su pantalla de frialdad ante todo, pero dado que había estado a punto de perder la vida y sólo Billy se encontraba allí… Qué diablos. Abriría la boca un poco más.

— Le di el Zippo a Kenny porque de los tres hermanos era el más pequeño, el que menos había conocido a nuestros padres, y porque el encendedor perteneció a ellos antes que a mí. No puedo decirte que a primera vista le encantó el regalo de su primer cumpleaños desde que mamá y papá murieron, pero cuando le conté lo que ellos y omití lo del Garou…pareció tomarle aprecio. No sé si lo ha guardado todos estos años.

Billy notó de inmediato el hecho de que Kyle le expresara detalles irrelevantes y se explayara en responder a una pregunta de índole personal. Era…extraño oírlo.

— Por cierto— prosiguió el Rey—, ¿qué ha pasado con mis hermanos?

El guardaespaldas se desanimó un poco al ver que la conversación parecía virar a un tema un poco diferente del que le interesaba (la niñez de Kyle). Sin embargo, se preguntó si acaso no sería lo mejor, si no resultaría más conveniente dejar el tema por la paz. Y es que, al parecer, era un tema que hacía a Kyle comportarse distinto.

— Están bien— respondió Billy—. No los han sacado de la casa de seguridad. De hecho, ni siquiera los pusieron al tanto del incidente.

— Perfecto. Es mejor evitarnos complicaciones.

La situación de los hermanos del Rey era complicada de por sí. Ellos también se habían visto perturbados por la guerra y Kyle tuvo que tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias para mantenerlos a salvo, aislados de la sangre. Ambos hermanos (menores que el Rey) se hallaban en una casa de seguridad en Wyoming desde hacía cuatro meses. Ya era su tercera _residencia temporal_; las otras dos habían estado en Texas y California, abandonadas por diversos motivos.

Sus actividades normales se trastocaron con la llegada del conflicto. Kayla dejó de trabajar y Kenny de estudiar, y ¿todo para qué? Para esconderse como ratas. A ella le gustaba la situación menos que a él puesto que su carácter era un tanto similar al de Kyle. La mujer tenía bastantes pantalones (por así decirlo) y eran muchos más que los de Kenny. Así que de haberse enterado del atentado contra la vida de Kyle, Kayla muy seguramente hubiera insistido en ir a verlo y quizás hasta lo hubiera logrado, cosa que únicamente complicaría todo.

Kyle no necesitaba una hermana que le tomara la temperatura o un hermano que le contara chistes mientras se recuperaba. De eso nada. Prefería mantenerlos seguros y lejos del conflicto como hasta ahora; prefería cuidar bien de ellos tal como había hecho desde que sus padres murieron, allá, dieciocho años atrás.

Kyle estaba un tanto absorto en su fuero interno, pensando en sus hermanos, y no escuchó bien lo que Billy le dijo o, más bien, cómo lo llamó.

— _Kiley_, ¿no crees que sería prudente al menos reforzar un poco la seguridad para ellos, a pesar de que lo noten?

— ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo dijiste?

— Que deberías reforzar la segu…

— Eso no— interrumpió el Rey—, lo otro. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Billy no atinó a responder de inmediato. Levantó las cejas en actitud de extrañeza por tan peculiar ocurrencia del Rey y pensó en cómo le había dicho. Quizás se tardó demasiado pensándolo, porque el otro lo apresuró.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— "Kyle"… Te llamé "Kyle"— respondió al fin—. ¿Pero qué ocurre contigo?

— Por un segundo creí… Olvídalo.

Kyle se pasó una mano por el espeso cabello y apretó los párpados. Creyó que lo había llamado "Kiley", justo como de vez en cuando hacía su madre cuando era pequeño, justo como Kenny lo llamaba todo el tiempo.

— "Kenny, ya no me digas 'Kiley'. Ya estoy bastante grande, ¡y tú también!"— le había dicho en alguna ocasión hacía muchos años, pero, a la fecha, lo seguía haciendo. Era un tanto irónico en verdad…que el hermano más pequeño le llamara al mayor por su diminutivo. Sin embargo, así había sido siempre, desde que Kenny comenzó a hablar y le llamaba 'cali'; luego se había transformado propiamente en 'Kiley' y, en un parpadeo, ya tenía 25 años y él 38…y continuaba con el mismo apodo de antaño.

_Kiley_…

Khalil suspiró cansinamente. El reciente accidente y estar pensando en sus hermanos parecía provocarle efectos no muy positivos. Tal vez la caricia de la Dama de la Hoz estuviera resultando más profunda de lo que en un principio creyó. Necesitaba descansar…o regresar de lleno al trabajo.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?...— preguntó Billy. También notaba los estragos en el Rey.

— Sí. Lo único que necesito es regresar a trabajar cuanto antes.

—… Porque si es tu medicación la que te tiene así— prosiguió Coen como si no hubiera oído el último comentario de Kyle—, puedo hablar con el doctor Sawyers para que te la cambien.

Kyle tuvo la suficiente entereza física como para regalarle a su guardaespaldas una de esas miradas asesinas, certera como un francotirador experimentado, mortal como el frío desierto, profunda como un gris y calmo mar.

— ¡Era broma, era broma!— se apresuró a aclarar el ex-teniente antes de ser empalado por aquel par de ojos.

Kyle mantuvo la amenazante mirada otros segundos, pero a fin de cuentas le agregó una imperceptible sonrisa que hizo al gesto tornarse embelesador. La combinación de esos ojos y esos labios en posiciones tan exactas y ensayadas le daba su aire de Rey y le privilegiaba con la posibilidad de amedrentar las defensas de medio mundo.

Más tarde, un noble Garou doblaría las rodillas ante ese gesto.

.-.-.-.

Sí, la ironía…es una manera graciosa de poner las barbaridades del destino, un camino de vericuetos que te dejan donde iniciaste tu andar, es también un puño repentino que se estrella contra tu rostro y una forma que tiene la vida para decirte que no puedes adivinar la disposición de las cosas.

Para Leon Scott, hoy, la ironía tenía también forma de mujer…una mujer que había hecho sufrir a Ilúvënis pero que también la había ayudado como nadie más, que la abandonó y estuvo a su lado, una mujer desconocida a la que él creía odiar y familiar a tal punto que debía concederle su gratitud, el fantasma blanco de dura mirada que le dijo que se alejara de Ilúvënis pero que ayudó a facilitar su reencuentro, la que aborrecía al Garou Gabriel pero que había amado a Alex… La ironía encarnada: Samara.

— Es ella— puntualizó Ilúvënis—. Es Samara.

Y él no pudo más que, desesperadamente, desear que no fuese así. Aquella mujer frente a él, al fondo del pasillo, era la misma de la voz embelesadora, palabras cruentas y mirada fría, era la misma sombra que un día irrumpiera en su hogar,

_Si te anima… Tienes razón_

la misma que le pidiera alejarse de Ilúvënis, la del bebé anclado en sus brazos. Era la misma mujer, la misma bruja.

¿Por qué, se preguntó Leon, de tantas Bansheas que seguro habitarían en el mundo, ella tenía que se Samara? ¿No pudo otra hada ser madre de su albina? ¿Por qué tan aguda y punzante coincidencia debía soportar él?

Mas no pudo exteriorizar queja alguna, reclama explícito, porque la mirada de Ilúvënis así se lo pedía. La Garou se veía bastante incómoda; se mordía el labio y en sus ojos se expresaba una suerte de desesperanza. Porque a fin de cuentas ella estaba en medio de todo aquello, era el tenso lazo entre Samara y Leon. Era a la que le tocaba presentarle al rubio a su suegra, vaya situación más incómoda.

Leon no podía ser tan ingrato como para no ponerse en sus zapatos. Adherir al de por sí complicado momento alguna queja personal hubiese sido insensato. Así que de momento acalló su boca…lo cual, claro, no suponía acallar también su pensamiento.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Tuvo oportunidad de admirar los serios rasgos de Samara y encontrar en ellos algo de la belleza de Ilúvënis, mas no su calidez. Y sus ojos… ¡Maldición, ambas tenían casi los mismos ojos celestes! Era desconsolador ver un par de joyas azules y frías tan parecidas a las que él adoraba, pero a la vez tan distintas en el mudo lenguaje que despedía; las de Samara decían "Odio", y las de Ilúvënis, "Amor". La mujer mayor era casi por accidente ligeramente rubia —otro rasgo que la caótica mente de Leon no dejó escapar— y vestía de una manera muy propia que contrastaba con la sencillez de su hija al momento de elegir atuendo. Incluso en esos nimios detalles su mente inconsciente se negaba a creer que fuera una carne de la otra. ¡Eran tan condenadamente distintas en alma y cascarón! No compartían el desprecio por la raza humana, diferían en cuanto a su actitud frente a la vida, mostraban gestos y expresiones distintos, ni siquiera eran de una misma raza…

Claro, no podían extrañarle tanto las diferencias. Después de todo, él sabía que fueron muchos los años que estuvieron separadas, y no sólo los genes hacen personalidad. Además era una bendición que Ilúvënis fuera distinta de Samara. ¿Quién hubiera querido a una mestiza bien vestida y arrogante?

¡Y el pobre bebé en los brazos de Samara! Leon no pudo dejar de reparar en él y preguntarse cómo soportaba su frío. Inocente criatura condenada al crudo repecho de aquella mujer. Incluso ya en sus tiernos rasgos comenzaba a asomar un vago parecido con la Banshea. Pobre criatura…

"Y pobre del padre" se dijo Leon con inquietud y gracia a la vez, pero el tiempo le haría arrepentirse de ese pensamiento.

Tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de decir "La conozco… La he visto antes", pero frenó ante el problema que ello provocaría. Sus encuentros anteriores con Samara no fueron agradables y evidenciarlos sería poner a Ilúvënis en una posición aún más incómoda. ¿Se molestaría la mestiza con su madre? ¿Desconfiaría de su palabra y aseveraciones? ¿Y qué diría Samara? ¿Habría una discusión o explicaciones?

No, quizás no era prudente hablar de ello estando todos presentes.

— Estúpido humano— habló Samara—, veo en tu rostro y expresión la incredulidad… Bórrala, no es menester. Lo único que necesitas ahora es bien saber tu lugar muy por debajo del mío, no la duda sobre mi existencia.

Leon parpadeó e intentó cambiar su expresión. ¿De verdad reflejaba profunda incredulidad…o ella lo decía sólo con el afán de molestar? Así mismo notó la forma de hablar que usaba la mujer. Tenía un aire de presunción y una manera de decir las cosas bastante parecida a la de Gabriel. Se preguntaba si todas las razas míticas se expresarían de aquellas manera arrogantes y elaboradas… La verdad era que sí (al menos en presencia de humanos).

— No hagas caso— aconsejó Ilúvënis en voz baja y con una mirada que pedía perdón en nombre de su madre—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Samara?

— Lo que debo. Dijiste que le hablarías de mí, querías que me conociera. ¿No es acaso lo debido que yo me presente ante él?

Ilúvënis entornó los ojos y torció los labios al reconocer la burla de la mayor. ¡Ja, como si a ella le importara tal formalidad hacia un humano! Se aparecía de la nada (no literalmente) por el pasillo en el que caminaban, ¿y quería hacerle creer que era con la intención de presentarse ante el rubio? A otro perro con ese hueso.

— Di a qué has venido— interrumpió Gabriel con tosquedad. Olía en el aire algo que no le gustaba… Olía a tinta fresca. Dio un par de pasos al frente con actitud amenazadora. Sabía que la Banshea era portadora de malas noticias, y la aparición de Samara estando Leon presente se lo confirmaba. Debía haber algo urgente detrás de aquello. Gabriel conocía demasiado bien los engranes del mundo como para apostar su pellejo ante la posibilidad de una noticia mala e inesperada

— ¿Qué derecho crees que posees para ordenarme, inmunda bola de pelo?— replicó la Banshea.

— ¡Habla!— exigió el poco paciente moreno para apresurar a la otra. No le gustaba que lo tuvieran en ascuas.

Ilúvënis se aproximó a su hermano y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se abalanzara sobre la otra albina. Alcanzó a sentir nítidamente la tensión en su cuerpo y lo vio asomar los dientes. Si Gabriel preguntaba por los motivos de Samara allí no se trataba de simple curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué has venido?— habló Ilúvënis.

Su madre guardó silencio un momento más y se dedicó a estudiar el rostro de los tres. Al final lo único que hizo fue sacar de entre las ropas de la bebé un papel doblado en cuatro partes y arrojarlo al suelo.

— Cuídate bien, mi niña. Gabriel, haz honor a tu padre. Y tú— le dijo a Leon—, trata de compensar la inutilidad de tu especie.

La mujer se giró y echó a andar con parsimonia lejos de ellos.

.-.

— ¿Es así todo el tiempo?— preguntó Leon.

— Mmmh, no… A veces es peor— le contestó la mestiza.

Gabriel sostenía entre sus manos el papel arrojado por la Banshea, sin embargo, no lo desdoblaba aún, lo contemplaba con cierta cautela y recelo. ¿Sería acaso una noticia tan mala como para ameritar la repentina aparición de Samara? Sólo había una forma de averiguar…

— ¿Qué es lo que dice, Gabriel?— preguntó su hermana al tiempo que él empezaba a desdoblar la hoja.

Rubio y albina se acercaron al moreno alto para tener mejor vista de tan nimio papel surcado por tinta. En cuanto un logo en blanco y negro sobre la esquina de la hoja fue visible, Leon apretó los puños. Los tres comenzaron a leer en silencio y con creciente mortificación. A pesar de que no entendía todo lo que venía escrito, Gabriel formó en su rostro una mueca furiosa ante la idea principal: Querían jugar a ser Dios con su raza, con sus hermanos.

(Extracto de la carta de Albert Wesker a Legna Heckert):

_... a pesar de las bajas resultantes y de que las cosas no salieron como se planeó, obtuvimos información significante al proyecto. La idea de que Delphi no sólo tiene a un par de Garou de su lado, sino que tal vez ya han iniciado la experimentación en ese campo, deja clara la inconveniencia de restarle importancia al 92KR. Solicito reunión contigo el jueves a las 630 horas para tratar el asunto a mayor profundidad._

_Considera la necesidad de establecer una comisión permanente para el desarrollo del proyecto y la falta de personal que atienda y monitoree los Garou tratados con el agente V. Con más personal a mi cargo (sobre todo dado el reciente accidente del doctor Ripetti) y una semana más de pruebas estaremos listos para presentar el informe a Callahan._

_Cuento contigo para que te hagas cargo del sujeto 02 del primer pabellón. Es en definitiva algo que no queremos tener en el informe. La plata se te hará llegar por…_

(A este punto el texto llega al final de la página y no hay nada escrito al reverso, mucho menos otra hoja).

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Dónde?— preguntó Ilúvënis algo frustrada.

— Parece que Samara no pudo tomar todas las hojas del mensaje…o sólo quiso hacernos llegar ésta— le respondió su hermano.

— De cualquier manera— habló Leon— sería importante que Khalil viera esto. A menos que creas que Samara… ¿Crees que esto sea…verídico?

— ¿Me preguntas si Samara falsificaría algo así?

— Yo no lo dudaría mucho, Ebre— irrumpió el moreno—, pero descartar el mensaje es dar un paso muy arriesgado.

— Oh, vamos, Gabriel. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella haría algo así en esta situación? Pensar que mentiría sobre una carta de esta naturaleza… No me haría esto.

Gabriel se dispuso a responder de la manera apropiada, sin embargo, Leon le quitó las palabras de la boca y habló con una suerte de cautela y moderado reproche:

— No es la persona más confiable en las cosas más importantes, ¿o sí?

Cierto, por muchos años no le dijo que existía, no le hizo saber que tenía una madre. ¡Prácticamente se escondió de ella! Eso, a muchas luces, era una mentira; calló la verdad.

— Aún así, no creo que esto sea una burla de Samara. Si la carta no es real, al menos dice cosas muy probables— argumentó la mestiza—. Wesker me busca desde hace tiempo y la experimentación es algo que parece llamar su atención. ¿Qué impide que justo ahora esté experimentando con otros G…?

— ¡Basta!— espetó Gabriel—. ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo!

El moreno arrugó la nariz con indignación y maltrató la hoja de papel que todavía yacía entre sus manos. La sola mención de lo que Wesker hacía o planeaba hacer con sus hermanos…lo _Enfermaba_. ¿Experimentación con Garou? ¿Garou tratados con el agente lo-que-sea? ¿Hacerse cargo del sujeto 02 del primer pabellón? ¿Cómo que "hacerse cargo"? ¿Y cómo que "primer pabellón"? ¿Eso significaba que había más pabellones? ¿Cuántos de sus hermanos habían logrado caer en sus manos? ¿Cuántos, considerando que la bestia rubia argumentaba falta de empleados?

Aquella situación era más que personal. Gabriel no se limitaría al odio profesional contra Wesker. El hombre había cruzado la línea y estaba metiéndose con la misma Gaia, un error que Gabriel le haría notar y pagar. No podía jugar con una raza milenaria y esperar salir limpio del asunto.

.-.

De camino a donde se hallaba Khalil, Ilúvënis recordó que debía hacer una aclaración:

— No podemos decirle a Kyle quién nos dio la carta de Wesker.

Gabriel entendía perfectamente el por qué, Leon sólo lo intuía: Samara no era una 'persona' normal, sus métodos para obtener el fragmento de la carta debieron ser escabrosamente anormales y revelar aquello era ponerse en una posición absurda y gritar la existencia de las hadas oscuras. Además, Ilúvënis dio otra razón.

— Ellos no saben quién es Samara. No deben saberlo. Si Kyle se entera, muchas cosas podrían pasar. Es mejor que Samara permanezca en secreto y nos ahorraremos varios problemas.

Con cierto pesar, Leon tuvo que concederle la razón. Al menos a él le hubiera evitado muchos conflictos el no saber. Porque a pesar de ir rumbo a la habitación de Kyle discutiendo sobre el tema y con la fresca noticia de los supuestos experimentos de Wesker, no podía dejar de hundirse (al menos un poco) en su propio pensamiento y reconsiderar sus dudas y certezas sobre Samara. ¿Qué sabía sobre la mujer que lo perturbaba tanto? ¿Qué sospechaba? Creía estar bastante seguro cuando menos de dos cosas: ella había estado en su casa aquella noche de cierzo helado en que su gata huyó para siempre y estuvo también apostada en las sombras de la oscurecida calle al día siguiente. Era la misma mujer, no cabía duda. Lo que Leon sólo alcanzaba a especular, de lo que no estaba nada seguro…era que Samara había intervenido en el incidente de Acteck.

Porque pensándolo bien (y siendo un tanto paranoico), se le podía relacionar con el apagón. Las dos primeras veces que se la encontró, la luz eléctrica había tintineado o desaparecido; igual pasó en el noveno sótano por razones inexplicables. Además, antes del apagón, muchos oyeron (aunque no descifraron) unos susurros quedos provenientes de la nada. ¿Sería posible que la voz de Samara hubiera producido esos misteriosos murmullos? Leon no lo sabía, no apostaría por ello…pero la duda ahí estaba.

— Digan que un extraño les dio la carta y ellos se lo creerán. Los humanos se creen todo— habló Gabriel sacando a Leon de sus dudas y mortificaciones internas.

— Manejaremos esto con mucha reserva, tanto de la fuente como la autenticidad de la carta. Y sobre todo, no hay que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. A fin de cuentas, puede que Khalil ni siquiera se tome lo de la carta muy a pecho.

— No iremos en vano a visitarlo— dijo Ilúvënis con una sonrisa sutil—. Como sea, ya mandó llamar a uno de nosotros.

En contestación, Gabriel lo único que hizo fue bufan irritado.

.-.-.-.

— Hazlo venir— pidió Khalil, y el fiel mensajero que recibía las órdenes se marchó a cumplir su tarea.

Cuando Rey y Guardián volvieron a quedarse solos, este último le dirigió una mirada…casi de reproche.

— ¿No piensas dejar de trabajar hasta que mueras? ¿Eh, Kyle?

— ¿No piensas dejar de actuar como mi madre?

— Lo siento, lo siento… de verdad. Pero varios de mis protegidos pasaron por situaciones como éstas, y aunque la mayoría se recuperó y obtuvo nuevos ánimos, al menos descansaron del ataque más de tres días.

— Entonces supongo que me salgo de la media. Suerte para que tu próximo protegido sea _promedio_— dijo Kyle con una sonrisa burlona.

"No quiero otro protegido" pensó Billy con pesar.

— Como sea…

Sí, "como sea", que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. A fin de cuentas era el Rey, ¿no? Además, Billy sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión y que, por mucho que deseara negarlo, Kyle necesitaba el trabajo. Para recuperarse, el hombre necesitaba justo lo que había estado a punto de causar su muerte.

Así que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer su voluntad, permitirle hundirse de nuevo en la guerra.

Para consuelo de Billy, el pequeño trabajo en el que Kyle estaba incursionando no era demasiado peligroso (siquiera no más que Wesker); sólo se trataba de intercambiar palabras con un par de Garou y un agente. Nada que implicara riesgo alguno.

.-.-.-.

— ¿Se lo dices tú?— preguntó Ilúvënis a Leon en un tono que más bien expresaba "Díselo tú, por favor".

El rubio no se negó, en parte por liberar a los otros dos de esa responsabilidad, en parte por querer tomar la responsabilidad en sí. Sabía que, de los tres, era el más indicado para contarle Khalil lo de la carta de Wesker. Tenía la suficiente inteligencia interpersonal para hacerlo bien; los dos Garou, no.

Podían estar en un mundo caótico, podía la fantasía haber empezado a empaparles desde meses atrás, podían rayar con misterios y verse abrumados por la sangre, sin embargo, seguía siendo en parte un mundo de humanos. No podía la rabia de cualquier Garou sustituir el tacto de Kennedy, el meticuloso acoso de una Banshea igualar su persuasión o las aberrantes mutaciones competir con su nato magnetismo. Y no podían los hermanos Garou igualársele en la capacidad para el diálogo pacífico; Ilúvënis era de por sí callada y Gabriel era muy propenso a abrir la boca sólo para insultar.

— Claro, yo se lo digo— concedió Leon.

Llegaron ante la puerta tras la cual se hallaba el Rey. Iban escoltados por un agente vestido de negro que les señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y un gesto mudo la susodicha puerta indicada.

Caramba, siempre había una puerta indicada, así como siempre había un punto de _destino_ en la vida.

Los tres entraron y encontraron una escena peculiarmente increíble: Kyle Khalil en una cama de hospital. Era en verdad un privilegio (o tal vez una dolorosa visión) poder contemplar al pilar más fuerte de Delphi en aquellas condiciones. Leon era quien menos daba crédito a lo que veía puesto que era quien conocía mejor a Kyle.

Por su parte, al Rey no le fascinaba ni un poco la idea de que lo vieron en ese débil estado, sin embargo, no podía esperar más para encontrarse con el trío maravilla así como para trabajar. Grata sería su sorpresa y grande su indignación cuando Leon le comunicara lo de Wesker; ea, tendría más trabajo, pero, hey, estrecharía el vínculo de odio que compartía con la bestia rubia.

— Entren— pidió escuetamente Kyle saltándose los formalismos.

Leon al menos se dignó a saludar breve y respetuosamente antes de dar su pequeño comunicado (cosa que pospuso todo lo que el Rey tenía intención de decir). Le entregó el fragmento de la carta luego de explicarle y Khalil la empezó a leer. Más de uno de los presentes esperó ver gestos de enojo o sorpresa en las facciones del castaño mientras leía, pero nada se presentó. A pesar de la sarta de perturbadoras declaraciones escritas por Albert, el rostro de Kyle se mantuvo templado y serio. Le mortificaba la noticia, le complicaba aún más la guerra, pero sabía que hacer una rabieta o incluso sólo apretar los puños no resolvería nada y ni siquiera lo haría sentir bien. Lo único y mejor que podía hacer era permanecer frío y poner el problema en la lista de espera, porque, en realidad, muchos eran los problemas por resolver.

— La fuente no es del todo…confiable ni rastreable— puntualizó Kennedy.

— ¿Quién es exactamente la fuente?— preguntó Khalil. Esperaba probar si Leon se doblaba fácilmente y le daba un nombre, no sacarle el dato a la fuerza. Entendía que dado el caso podría estar muy empeñado en proteger a su informante, sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, así que si preguntaba era sólo para ver si picaba.

No obstante, Leon Scott tuvo la suficiente entereza moral para no delatar a Samara y el valor para no responder a la pregunta de su jefe.

— Me temo que no puedo decir su nombre, sólo que es una fuente _no convencional_.

— ¿"No convencional"?

— Sobrenatural— aclaró en voz baja y misteriosa. Vale, ya estaba, no diría más. No podía darle más información. Afortunadamente, Kyle no se la pidió.

El Rey sentía bastante confianza hacia Leon (un hombre que era tan recto como una regla y bueno como el pan) y no le preguntó más. Allende, tenía cierto respeto muy arraigado hacia las razas _sobrenaturales_ como para seguir indagando. De todas formas la fuente no era tan importante, ni siquiera la carta. Mucho era lo que se sospechaba sobre Acteck, poco lo que se confirmaba terminantemente. Así que aunque la carta hubiera generado gran conmoción entre Ilúvënis, Leon y Gabriel, a Kyle Khalil no le provocaba más que temporal sorpresa e indignación. Estaba acostumbrado a esas cuestiones.

— Bien— dijo el Rey serenamente—. Esto habrá de investigarse más a fondo. De cualquier manera, buen trabajo— felicitó con su usualmente efusivo tono de voz.

Se preparaba para decir algo más, pero Gabriel dio un paso acercándosele y su voz y su presencia llenaron la habitación.

El Garou moreno en su forma humana imponía ahora más que hacía unos días. Podía deberse al nada despreciable hecho de que tomara un baño y se vistiera. Ilúvënis no le había mentido al decirle que se vería mejor si lo hacía. Llevaba puestos uno tenis color negro con granate, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. No era en definitiva el mejor atuendo que hubiera usado antes (tampoco el más caro), pero lo cubría y acentuaba algo innegable en él: Era un hombre bien parecido. Tenía gran peso en cualquier escena que se le colocara. Gabriel al igual que Leon tenía su propio y peculiar magnetismo, sobre todo ahora que estaba aseado… Llevaba las uñas cortas y desprovistas de tierra, redescubrió lo que era pasarse una mano por el cabello y que no se quedara atorada, su piel se aclaró un tono sin dejar de ser morena (por supuesto), se deshizo de costras y sangre seca, llevaba calcetines por primera vez en meses y de nuevo podía inhalar sin tener que hacer esfuerzo para no prestar atención a su propio olor.

Mucho faltaba aún en su físico (como en su mente) para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, si es que alguna vez lo lograba, pero al menos su apariencia estaba encaminada.

— Hay algo en la carta— habló Gabriel— que deberás decirme si es verdad o no. Y piensa bien tu respuesta o tu mentira, humano, porque no toleraré la duda en tu voz…

Obviamente a Billy no le gustó nada la forma en que le habló a Kyle, pero éste se limitó a permanecer atento e impasible. Después de todo, era a Gabriel a quien había llamado con especial interés.

—… Dime sobre la experimentación con mis hermanos. ¿La llevan a cabo en tu compañía?—. Su voz era terminante, su expresión amedrentadora, pero con justa razón.

_La idea de que Delphi no sólo tiene a un par de Garou de su lado, sino que tal vez ya han iniciado la experimentación en ese campo_

Si Gabriel estaba pisando suelo por el que sus hermanos habían sido arrastrados y enjaulados, deseaba saberlo, y deseaba ver correr algo de sangre culpable.

— Eres tonto por creer eso, pero no te culpo — le contestó Kyle—… Tú e Ilúvënis son los únicos Garou en cualquier edificio de la Delphi. Sabiendo eso, respóndete a ti mismo si hemos experimentado con cualquiera de los dos.

Leon pronosticó problemas. Una contestación así para un Garou como Gabriel podía terminar de muy mala manera. El hermano de la albina era inestable y altanero, Kennedy lo sabía, y no importaba si era el Rey de Delphi o el Rey de Inglaterra quien se atrevía a hablarle como Khalil lo había hecho, si Gabo se sentía agredido…Gabo agredía. Leon miró fugazmente a Billy y, por sus años de experiencia como agentes, acordaron tácitamente, sin tener que abrir la boca para darse a entender, que podía ser momento de intervenir. Sólo esperaron a ver la siguiente reacción del moreno (gruñir o gritar) para hacer lo que debieran hacer. Esperaban contemplar su cólera y tener que enfrentarla por causa de la falta de tacto de Khalil. Inclusive Ilúvënis previó esa posibilidad; conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie y tenía muy en cuenta que despreciaba a los humanos, más aún a los que tenían un ego casi tan grande como el suyo.

Gabriel consideró cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras dichas por Kyle y por supuesto que todas le parecieron ofensivas, desde el "Eres tonto" hasta "respóndete a ti mismo". Pero, extrañamente, su primera reacción no fue arrugar la nariz o idear un insulto instantáneo. Lo que hizo…fue mirar. Simple y llanamente miró a Kyle, quizás porque parecía necesario, quizás porque en sus ojos había la atracción de la voz de Samara o el magnetismo en la presencia de Leon.

Y lo que vio en él…logró incluso sorprenderlo.

Kyle le sonreía levemente y con un descaro admirable. Ostentaba esa expresión tremendamente fascinante que doblegaba a Billy Coen, los ojos profundos que ocultaban y al mismo tiempo proveían un esbozo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, los labios curvados apenas como si estuviera reprimiendo una carcajada burlona. Y a pesar de estar recostado en una cama de hospital, de portar vendas que cubrían sus lastimosas heridas…había algo en él que no te permitía mirarlo hacia abajo. Esa mirada, esa expresión de ser el amo del mundo, era tan convincente que incluso alcanzó al moreno. Y gracias a ello Gabriel supo identificar en Kyle lo que un lobo llamado Sombra del Viento vio en un niño de diez años, lo mismo que a Ilúvënis le provocó mala espina la primera vez que lo vio pero no supo descifrar, lo que todo mundo decía pero no podían entender.

Vio en Kyle a un verdadero Rey.

Y por ello tuvo que ahogar el gruñido, callar el insulto y metafóricamente doblar las rodillas, porque había algo demasiado poderoso en ese hombre como para querer desafiarlo. No se trataba de su dinero, de toda la gente a su disposición o de cualquier recurso material, era algo que manaba directamente de él.

— Espero que hables con verdad— dijo Gabriel, resuelto a dejar el tema por la paz.

— Lo hago.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Fue como ver a un par de icebergs, fríos y ariscos, en ruta de colisión. Pero al final nada pasó. Nunca había visto a Gabriel actuar así, tan indiferentemente pacífico hacia un humano. Lo esperado era que reaccionara con su típica altanería, pero no lo hizo por causa de alguna razón que no entendí. No podía quejarme, no es como si quisiera que le hiciera daño a Khalil, pero resultaba…extraño.

Y luego de eso vino algo un poco más raro.

— También yo quiero que me contestes una cosa— le dijo Kyle—. ¿Estás de mi lado?

Vaya pregunta con una respuesta más obvia. Mi hermano no se aliaría con humanos bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo, tuve que evitar apostar mi vida ante ello. Las cosas estaban extrañas, bastante fuera de lo normal, y yo podía notar (aunque no descifrar) un lenguaje callado entre aquellos dos. Se miraban y sus ojos parecían dialogar, como si en un mundo alejado de nosotros sus voces se elevaran y callaran. Me preguntaba qué dirían, qué clase de vínculo azaroso del destino los tendría unidos sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Aquél era mi hermano, quizás no el bien conocido, que hablaba a través de su mirada con Khalil.

— No puedo estar del lado de la corruptela — dijo Gabriel. Sien embargo, a pesar de las palabras en su respuesta, no percibí la intención de decirlas ni el tono que las respaldara.

Yo, mejor que nadie, conocía la esencia de palabras así en Garou como Gabriel. Normalmente era imposible no identificar su abrumadora soberbia, el desprecio que destilaban. Muchas veces oí palabras crueles contra humanos injustamente atacados, yo misma llegué a pronunciarlas, y el alma Garou se impregnada en la voz y en el gesto. Incluso el lenguaje deliberadamente elaborado solía hacer acto de presencia. Pero ahora…

No había en Gabriel tono alguno, ni siquiera respuesta intrincada o insulto mayor; sólo le había llamado _corrupto_ sin ir más allá, sin reclamarle su descaro por preguntar si estaba de su lado.

Y seguían hablando. Ambos aún hablaban con sus miradas, prescindiendo de nosotros. Nunca había visto algo así pasar, no entre razas distintas, no entre un par de quiénes no enamorados, no entre vivos como ellos. ¿Sería por ello mi primer reacción ante Khalil? ¿Sería por su capacidad para hablar sin _decir_, que me generara escalofríos?

No lo supe con certeza, ni entonces ni nunca, e indagar me pareció arriesgado. Además, no era el momento; Khalil nos había llamado a nosotros, no nosotros a él. Pasó poco tiempo para que revelara sus intenciones.

— Billy dejará de ser su guardaespaldas pero ustedes tendrán que permanecer en los sótanos los próximos días (por lo que ha pasado).

Noté de inmediato el tono de su voz y las palabras bien escogidas. No era el mismo hombre que en otro tiempo nos acorralara entre dos opciones —quedarse en Delphi o aceptar un guardaespaldas—; o cuando menos, _parecía_ un hombre distinto. Era un hábil jugador, debía reconocerlo, porque sabiendo su estado actual y la presencia de mi hermano, no se atrevió a usar esa voz fría y mandona propia de él.

Aún así no dejaba de resultar peligroso declarar aquello (con tono cauteloso o no) estando Gabriel allí. Él no se dejaría encerrar con facilidad y, a pesar de que no hubo reclamo suyo en ese momento, yo esperaba que más tarde algo sucediera.

Me equivocaría, y a la vez no.

Por mi parte, yo sí me preparaba para contradecir a Khalil abiertamente. No importando lo que hubiera pasado o que en realidad él no hubiese sido tan malo con nosotros, no cambiaba el hecho de que teníamos derecho a estar en casa. Era lo que yo quería, para lo que había vuelto; y Leon me había extrañado en el hogar, no dentro de los salones de clase.

Sin embargo, en ese momento él me puso una mano en el hombro y me hizo permanecer callada. ¿Me leía acaso? Supuse que sí, que había encontrado la manera de ver mis intenciones en mis gestos y sentir lo que yo sentía.

— Una semana— condicionó Leon—, sólo mientras las cosas se ordenan.

La expresión de Khalil fue de indiferencia, mientras que la mía fue un tanto de alivio. Vaya manera de resolver las cosas tan rápido: La conciliación. Quizás yo debería ponerla a prueba más seguido.

Pasando a temas más alegres y discordantes, antes de despedirnos, Khalil hizo algo que me pareció raro en un humano como él: Agradeció. Recuerdo sus palabras exactas y lo convenientes que fueron para suavizar la irritación que pudo haber causado su ofrecimiento de posada obligatoria. De nuevo me daba cuenta de lo buen jugador que era.

— Gracias por su colaboración en el incidente de Acteck. No tenían la obligación, pero lo hicieron y les aseguro que se los pagaré debidamente. No olvidaré la deuda. Y en particular gracias a ti, Gabriel.

Mi hermano, encantador como siempre, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recargado contra la pared, sólo dijo una cosa antes de girarse hacia la puerta y salir.

— Eres humano y los humanos no me llaman Gabriel. Para ti, mi nombre es Quentin Blake.

Pocas veces lo había oído autonombrarse de esa forma, contadas eran las ocasiones. Su nombre entre humanos me era casi desconocido, de hecho. Y en ese momento me pregunté por qué nunca le dijo a Leon que se refiriera a él como Quentin, tampoco le hizo a Billy la aclaración, ni a nadie que yo conociera. ¿Por qué a Kyle sí?

Si había una unión entre esos dos, era innegable…pero invisible a mis ojos.

Luego de que Gabriel saliera del cuarto, Khalil dijo que podíamos marcharnos. Así lo hicimos.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

— El hacker de John Deere…—dijo el Rey en cuanto él y Billy volvieron a ser los únicos en la habitación.

— ¿Coyote?

— Sí, él. Sobrevivió al ataque, ¿cierto?

— Ajá. Está en el hospital. Recibió un balazo en el muslo solamente.

— Dile que tengo dos trabajos para él: Quiero que busque en los registros de la Delphi cualquier información sobre un Quentin Blake. Y si se relaciona con los Garou o con el año 1995, que me lo haga saber de inmediato.

— ¿Y el otro trabajo?

— Que revise si la carta de Wesker es auténtica. Quiero que contacte a los infiltrados antes de pasado mañana y se informe al respecto. Dile a Mike Rosenberg que le ayude.

— Sí.

.-.-.-.

William Edward Savage-Rumbaugh, nombrado en su juventud como Eddie Sa' y actualmente como Coyote… Los orígenes de su cánido apodo resultaban nebulosos aún para él, pero tenía la confiable corazonada de que podía culpar a Tex, ya que fue él quien popularizó su sobrenombre poco después de llegar a John Deere y conocerse. No le molestaba; al contrario, le gustaba su apodo y estaba tan acostumbrado a él como los cowboys a sus sombreros. Así que cuando la enfermera lo llamó por su nombre, él no se percató de que le hablaban.

— Señor Edward— insistió la enfermera luego de aclararse la garganta ruidosamente. Esperaba plantada en el umbral del cuarto.

Tex la notó y le dijo a Coyote: — Creo que te habla a ti, viejo. Porque somos los únicos aquí y la verdad no recuerdo si mi mamá me dijo que me llamaba "Edward".

— ¿Uh?— Coyote por fin volteó y vio a la enfermera, pero entretanto procesaba las palabras de su compañero y estuvo a punto de echar a reír por ellas. Se contuvo y sólo hubo una risita reprimida, nadie salió herido.

Al ver la falta de formalidades y seriedad de aquellos dos, la enfermera se decidió a entrar sin mayor aviso. Le entregó a Coyote su medicamento, le hizo un par de preguntas de rutina y (moderando lo mejor que pudo su tono de voz) le dijo a Tex:

— Ya no es hora de visitas, así que haga favor de salir de aquí.

— Claro, claro. Sólo deje le firmo el yeso a mi amigo.

El rubio se sacó de la camisa un marcador y empezó a hacer lentos garabatos sobre el yeso en la pierna del otro.

La enfermera suspiró hastiada, rodó los ojos y se marchó. Si ese hombre no terminaba de comprender los horarios de visita y se marchaba en cinco minutos, llamaría a un guardia para que lo echaran.

— Tex, ya es la quinta vez que me firmas el yeso. Si haces eso cada que viene la enfermera terminarás llenándolo todo de tus rayones.

— Hey, pero te dibujé un coyote. No me digas que no te gustan los coyotes, ¿eh, Coyote?

— Parece un chihuahueño— dijo burlonamente. Cogió el vaso de agua que había en el buró y se tomó su medicamento. Antes de que la pastilla llegara a la mitad de su garganta, Tex ya había replicado y la conversación siguió por mucho más de cinco minutos.

Coyote no podía (ni quería) culpar a Vallance por querer estar ahí. Era la naturaleza de ese hombre no abandonar al caído y quedarse para levantar los ánimos. De hecho, ese día ya había hecho su ronda con los compañeros heridos, y aunque sólo tuvieran rasguños y moretones él no dejaba de darles los buenos días con una sonrisa y preguntarle cómo se sentían. No cuestionaba directamente cómo iban sus heridas, cuándo se irían esas vendas o cuándo sería la última visita con el doctor, pero era innegable que (aún con sus toques de humor) se interesaba por el bienestar del equipo.

Particularmente se interesaba por Coyote, porque veía en él y apreciaba claramente la ironía de su carrera…

Sabía que Coyote tenía una firme voluntad de ayudar, que a veces era el más decidido a marcar la diferencia, pero era también el que menos lograba hacer en las misiones. Tex no sabía si era por causa de su suerte o por alguna otra razón, mas sentía pena por él…y al mismo tiempo admiraba su obstinación.

Coyote podía no ser el más fuerte, ni siquiera el más inteligente o talentoso, pero tenía una cualidad que no le dejaba envidiar nada de nadie más: La dedicación.

Probablemente por eso Khalil había decidido encomendarle dos trabajos en su estado actual, porque a pesar de estar en cama y con la pierna enyesada, eso no le impediría dedicarse de lleno a sus deberes.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas.- **Si hubo algo que me dio miedo en RE4, fueron los Regeneradores; todo lo demás fue como un paseo por el parque comparado con ellos.

No sé si recuerden algo sobre el Flash-back al principio de este capítulo, lo mencioné en el inicio de _El Amo y su Sierva_. Les refrescaré la memoria:

"_En uno de tantos cuartos repletos de aparataos quirúrgicos, él la había visto, tendida en una cama igual que en este momento. Alrededor de la joven se amontonaron algunos infectados, luego Leon no pudo ver qué pasaba mas la escuchó gritar. Seguidamente, los infectados lo vieron, él estaba a 10 metros. Leon no tuvo problemas en abatirlos, eran 4, pero, ¿y al joven?_

_No la volvió a ver, jamás la buscó. Podía haber sido un experimento monstruoso esperando que alguien le diera una buena razón para matar. Así que mejor siguió su camino. Tenía prioridades."_

_Galdor C._


	18. Sobre experimentos

**Nota**.- Otro capítulo caótico con algunas cosas que no entendí al transcribirlo. Espero que ustedes le hallen sentido. No presten demasiada atención al título, a veces parece que no tiene nada que ver.

_Advertencia: _Hay algo de _contenido sexual_ en el presente capítulo. No es TAN explícito, pero no quiero herir sensibilidades, así que ya están advertidos. ¡Huyan de aquí o cubran sus castos ojos!

Oh, y los créditos respectivos: La canción "Heaven" pertenece a Bryan Adams.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **18.- Sobre experimentos**

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

Cruzó por su mente la fugaz idea de comerse vivo a quien hubiera osado llamarle en ese momento, pero al escuchar la voz por el auricular…decidiría no ser tan radical.

Wesker salió de la sombría y deprimente celda de Ilúvënis aún sin contestar el celular; éste sonaba y vibraba metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando cerró la puerta de la celda y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, se dignó a contestar.

— _Hay un problema con uno de tus experimentos. _— En ese momento, por la voz y no por la declaración oída, fue cuando Wesker dejó de sentirse frustrado por la interrupción.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ada?— No lo dijo ni mínimamente irritado porque, a estas alturas de la historia, mientras caminaba bajo tierra en Alamogordo, Wesker no había sido aún abrumado por las inmiscusiones de Ada en sus asuntos. De todas formas, el motivo de la llamada no iba más allá del deber de ella, no era por fastidiar ni por meterse en sus asuntos, era porque tenía algo que informarle y que concernía a ambos.

— _El Garou 02 del pabellón 1 volvió a ponerse…necio. Mató a uno de los laboratoristas._

Mientras Ada no estaba en misión de campo, era ayudante y suplente del supervisor general de seguridad de su Acteck base, así que este asunto le concernía porque uno de los Garou con los que experimentaba Wesker solía causar alboroto y crear pánico entre los empleados. Ella quería que el rubio hiciera algo al respecto, que le facilitara el trabajo y redujera el riesgo inherente a trabajar con los lupinos. Incluso estaba dispuesta a pedírselo por escrito porque, si él no hacía nada, ella tendría que poner manos a la obra. De cualquier manera no resultaba malo trabajar con Albert; a ella le agradaba en cierta forma perversa.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— _El laboratorista se descuidó, no sabemos por qué, y el Garou alcanzó a agarrarle de las ropas. Lo jaló y lo hizo pasar entre los barrotes de su celda._

Ada no tuvo que ser muy explícita a este punto. Wesker por sí solo podía imaginar al cuerpo del pobre hombre ser aplastado y triturado para pasar entre los barrotes.

— ¿Ya sacaron el cadáver?

— _No tuvimos que hacerlo. 02 le arrancó el corazón y volvió a pasar el cuerpo fuera de la celda…_

" _Wesker, tienes que hacer algo con ese Garou. Está causando muchos inconvenientes y si llega a escapar…_

— No lo hará. Lo mantendré bajo control.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera alegar, Wesker le colgó. Claro, no negaba que ella tenía razón en algo: había que tomar medidas respecto al Garou 02 del pabellón 1…

"Pabellón 1…" reflexionó. Sonaba chistoso dado que, a la fecha, ése era el único pabellón.

"Vale, pues. Entonces tomaremos medidas para 02".

Se marchó de Alamogordo casi inmediatamente después de eso. Ya vería a Ilúvënis luego. Esa misma tarde mandaría que la trasladaran a su Acteck base, donde llevaba a cabo sus experimentos, para que la albina inaugurara el pabellón 2.

.-.

Obviamente se puso furioso cuando supo (extraoficialmente) que Ilúvënis había escapado. Nadie tuvo la gentileza de informarle inmediatamente y en específico a él de la huida, cosa que lo hizo sentir más molesto. Pero a fin de cuentas respiró profundo, contó hasta diez y continuó con su día normal. Hoy se haría cargo de 02.

.-.-.-.

Luna Sonriente era una joven Furia Negra que había sido separada de su pack. Tenía el pelaje cenizo y brillantes ojos azules; cerca de su sien izquierda, casi sobre el pómulo, se dibujaba en negro una Luna menguante con las puntas hacia arriba; eso y la perpetua sonrisa burlona en su cara le habían ganado su nombre Garou. Además sobre su pecho se abría una gran cicatriz irregular que pasaba junto a su corazón. No había muchas peculiaridades en su biografía, salvo su situación actual: Hoy vivía y moría en Acteck. Ella el problemático sujeto 02 del pabellón 1, la bestia enjaulada siempre violenta, la que no daba un respiro, quien no se detenía un segundo a reflexionar.

De todos los hijos de Gaia ahí encerrados, ella era el peor dolor de cabeza. Si Wesker tuviera que decidir quedarse con sólo un sujeto de experimentación, Luna Sonriente estaría al final de su lista. No obstante, ese día se desharía de su inquietante sonrisa quizás de una vez por todas.

.-.

Wesker llegó al laboratorio temprano; dispuesto estaba a cambiar de profesión por unos momentos: Hoy haría manicura y trabajo dental.

Sobre la plancha metálica y bajo las cegadoras luces blancas del techo se encontraba Luna Sonriente. Había un par de agujas metidas bajo su piel por medio de las cuales se le administraban sedantes. Pero ella no estaba inconsciente. Oh, no, Wesker no quería eso. Los sedantes no era para dormirla o mitigar el dolor que pronto sentiría, sino sólo para volverla un poco más dócil. Porque, si ella estuviera inconsciente, ¿qué caso tendría llevar a cabo lo que estaba a punto de pasar? El placer estaba en el castigo, y ella tenía que sentirlo y entender que debía comenzar a portarse bien.

Por añadidura, como ella no estaba dormida, gruesas cadenas la sujetaban. Su espalda estaba pegada a la plancha metálica mientras sus muñecas, tobillos, pecho, cuello y caderas eran asfixiados por grilletes y bandas de metal hechas a una talla más pequeña. Se le dificultaba respirar e imposible le resultaba moverse. Sobre sus ojos había gruesas bandas de tela que daban vuelta alrededor de su cabeza, esto para evitar el delirio que pudiera causarle a los allí presentes.

Estaba en su forma Chrinos, por supuesto.

De los enjaulados, era la que más empecinada estaba en permanecer en esa forma. Si iba a terminar muriendo allí, moriría en la bestialidad admirable del Chrinos.

Wesker la vio y sonrió. Qué adorable escena la pareció cuando uno de sus ayudantes de laboratorio le metió en las fauces el aparato que se las mantendría aciertas. Fue una tarea difícil, de hecho, otras dos personas tuvieron que intervenir. Cuando todo quedó preparado, Wesker preguntó a sus ayudantes si estaban listos. Ellos respondieron que sí.

Cinco hombres y una bestia rubia rodearon en círculo a la Garou. Todos ellos iban armados, pero no fue una pistola lo que tres de ellos empuñaron contra Luna Sonriente, sino pinzas, escalpelos y agujas.

— ¿Esta cosa resistirá?— preguntó Wesker (muy poco inquieto) dando golpecitos al aparato poco ortopédico y estético que mantenía abierto el hocico de la Garou.

— Claro. Lo probamos antes con otros lupinos— contestó uno de sus asistentes—. Lo más que logrará será doblarlo un poco.

— Correcto… A trabajar entonces.

Y fue lo que hicieron.

Wesker sujetaba entre sus manos unas pinzas toscas y brillantes que relucían con la luz de las lámparas, las aproximó al hocico de Luna Sonriente y apretó uno de sus largos colmillos superiores. Ea, hoy le quitaría de la boca su sonrisa y una par de cosas más. Comenzó a girar el diente, a hacerlo bailar una danza tortuosa dentro de la encía. Mientras tanto, un par de su ayudantes se ocupaban de las peligrosas y molestas garras; la torturaron metiendo pequeñas agujas bajo sus uñas. Así, quizás ya no volvería a morder o a rasguñar.

Mientras hacía su labor con parsimonia y perfeccionismo, Wesker cavilaba sobre la Garou. No la mataría —no hoy— pero debía pensar qué hacer con ella en el futuro si seguía portándose mal. Creyó que debería ponerla en un programa de experimentación más riguroso, sobre todo ahora que empezaban a tratar a los lobos con el agente V. Sí, quizás ella sería un bien prospecto para ese asunto. Y en todo caso, si le generaba más inconvenientes que beneficios, optaría por deshacerse del lastre.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró arrancarle el primer diente —se preguntó si acaso le volvería a crecer— y siguió su tarea sobre otro de los prominentes colmillos.

La Garou estaba agitada, en su pecho oprimido apenas cabía una bocanada de aire, a través de su hocico y garganta ensangrentados sólo podía inhalar a duras penas. Sentía el dolor punzante de las agujas bajo sus uñas, la calma con que Wesker aflojaba su segundo colmillo y el odio que la embargaba contra ese lugar maldito y esa gente endemoniada. Era joven y, aunque no era frágil, el dolor amenazaba con doblegarla. Trataba de moverse, de liberar sus manos y su boca, pero una angustiosa impotencia se cernía sobre ella. Un velo de debilidad la cubría. Oh, Gaia, ¿cómo había ido a parar a ese monstruoso sitio? ¿Por qué no huyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Su alma quería salir de ahí, deseaba ser libre y tumbarse a descansar bajo el cálido Sol; su cuerpo pugnaba por romper las cadenas, pero la rabia y la fuerza no eran suficientes, y el sedante iba en aumento.

— Otros 5 miligramos— pidió Wesker al tiempo que giraba el colmillo con su tremenda fuerza y Luna Sonriente liberaba un gargareante gruñido.

Todo su hocico estaba manchado de sangre, también los guantes de él, y cuando todo ese teatro acabara…de la plancha metálica escurrirían hilos granate y en el piso habría dos casquillos percutidos.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

Al final, Wesker se había decidido a deshacerse de Luna Sonriente; luego de asfixiar al doctor Ripetti, la perra se merecía morir. Ya le había hecho llegar la plata a Legna para que llevara a cabo el _procedimiento_, el cual estaba programado para las 4PM. Pero a pesar de su firme convicción de que era menester la muerte de 02, algo en su interior se removió al pensar que ella dejaría de respirar. Después de todo, la Garou había sido uno de sus primeros sujetos de prueba. Era especial, por tanto se merecía consideraciones especiales.

A las 3:50PM Wesker pasó a verla para atormentarla.

Entró en la habitación alargada que ocupaba el segundo sitio del pabellón. A la mitad del cuarto había barrotes que lo dividían; en el lado de Wesker estaba la puerta y una mesa desnuda; en el otro lado, una Garou de pelaje cenizo. La habitación era fría y estaba iluminada por la mil veces más helada luz blanca de las lámparas. Silencio reinaba entre sus paredes yermas y había angustia flotando en el aire. Wesker amaba ese paisaje y no pudo evitar torcer los labios en una inhumana mueca imitación de júbilo. Luna Sonriente le contestó de la forma en que siempre lo hacía: con una sonrisa igual o más torcida.

La hembra Garou se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su deprimente celda, extrañamente pacífica, lejos de los barrotes electrificados que dividían el lugar. No es que le tuviera miedo a una descarga, porque de hecho ese dolor era lo único que a veces lograba mantenerla íntegra y cuerda; estaba sentada lejos, casi hasta la pared del fondo, porque había _sentido_ a Wesker aproximarse. Y estar cerca de ese hombre que irradiaba un aura de muerte peor a la de cualquier Banshea no era nada agradable. Con todo, la hija de Gaia sonreía. Lo hacía tal vez por la inercia de una costumbre incorregible, por retar o por la simple satisfacción del acto en sí. Como quiera que fuese, ella siempre sonreía, en tragedia y en victoria.

Wesker vio en su hocico risueño una dentadura amenazante y casi perfecta. Por supuesto, los colmillos que hace tiempo descepó de sus encías habían vuelto a crecer en menos de un día. Las heridas bajo sus uñas fueron las que más tardaron en sanar, incluso algunas se infectaron, porque fueron agujas de plata lo que clavaron y dejaron en su carne. Dicho sea de paso, no fue ésa la única ocasión en que intentaron enseñarle modales. Otras veces tuvieron que corregirla a la mala manera, siempre en una forma novedosa y distinta de torturar. Ello había causado estragos en la Garou: su pelaje no era el sedoso de antes, su inventario de cicatrices creció considerablemente y su actitud empeoró. Además, Wesker sabía que corregirla de esas maneras poco sutiles podía intervenir con la validez de sus experimentos. Así que nunca la había tratado con el agente V, una lástima; ahora había que dejar espacio para los recién llegados.

— Hoy se acaba todo para ti— le dijo el rubio—. Dejarás de causar problemas de una vez por todas.

Ella lo miró fijamente sin inmutarse, sonriendo con eterna mueca bizarra… La niña problema, la prisionera necia… Y no es que los otros no fueran nefastos, pero Luna Sonriente se llevaba las palmas y el oro.

Era especial.

Entraron a la habitación tres personas sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Eran Legna, un laboratorista y un tipo al que Wesker desconocía.

— No esperaba verte aquí— habló Legna mientras ponía sobre la mesa un pesado maletín plateado.

— Sólo pasé a saludar— comentó el rubio inexpresivo sin siquiera girarse para mirar a su interlocutor. Estaba ocupado observando a Luna Sonriente…observándola a los ojos, demostrándole que mientras los otros debían agachar la cabeza para evitar el delirio, él podía ver el azul de sus irises porque, si a ésas vamos, Wesker ya estaba loco. No había cordura en él que la Garou pudiera destrozar.

3:54PM…

Legna y los otros dos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo meticulosamente y en silencio. El maletín plateado se abrió y varias manos tantearon su contenido, golpetearon y agarraron, armaron y sujetaron.

Wesker les dejó hacer lo suyo y permaneció en silencio entretanto su mente vagaba e ideaba. Sería difícil tratar de descifrar lo que pasó por su cabeza en esos breves momentos; imposible el interpretarlo correctamente. Los ruidos que generaban Legna y su equipo no le perturbaban, pero en su rostro parecía reflejarse un cambio…un velo de alguna emoción oxidada. ¿Acaso _anhelo_?

Veía a Luna Sonriente, su bizarra y bestial expresión, y casi sentía dolor por dos cosas: Porque no fuese Ilúvënis…y por tener que matarla. Había sido una decisión dura. La Garou podía ser un espléndido y sano sujeto de experimentos, pero era difícil de manipular. Así que aunque los otros lobos no estuvieran reaccionando al tratamiento de la manera esperada, tendría que renunciar a Luna Sonriente por el bien general del experimento.

Ya conseguiría a otro sujeto apto. Ya conseguiría a Ilúvënis. Mientras tanto, no perdería los ánimos.

— Listo. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?— le preguntó Legna mientras metía una especie de dardo enrome en un rifle extrañísimo. Dentro del dardo había, claro está, un liquido plateado.

— Te cedo los honores. — A Wesker no le apeteció mucho quedarse a ver la ejecución. Se marchó al tiempo que se despedía de su prisionera y, a sus espaldas, pronto comenzaron a surgir los gritos y gruñidos de la casita del terror—. Adiós, Verónica.

.-.-.-. Delphi .-.-.-.

Muchas veces se habían sentado ante esa misma mesa, en esa sala específica, sólo que ahora era un poco diferente. El Rey no estaba ni estaría presente físicamente como en otras ocasiones. Hoy estaban ellos, siendo ellos y a la vez no, siervos sin su señor. Joseph había sido dado de baja, la situación de Coyote como miembro permanente del equipo élite Delphi-Deere era incierta y Mike se hallaba fuera por una misión peculiar. Así que esos hombres y mujeres sentados en la oscuridad eran el equipo mixto, pero no lo eran. A pesar de ello sus funciones no cambiaban, no se opacaba el hecho de que ellos eran los especialistas en terminar la guerra; no se tomarían un descanso.

Con una cabeza aturdida y un cuerpo mutilado continuarían por la tortuosa senda. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Alguien encendió la luz de la sala, espantando con ello las palabras de las bocas y los gestos inseguros de los rostros. Hubo un silencio denso entonces, una sensación de que hablar en aquel momento era…inadecuado. Era tiempo de reflexión, tal vez, de molerse los nervios y la consciencia a palos.

Al final, fue Fernie quien se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Y bien?

Pero no hubo en ese instante alguien que se atreviera a contestar, una persona que hubiese ya reflexionado lo suficiente. Así que otra inmensa laguna de silencio se extendió entre ellos, rota sólo por el murmullo apagado de Susan.

— Suena riesgoso. — Un soliloquio más que una respuesta a la pregunta de Fernie.

Erick quiso comentar algo, pero de tan pesimista que era incluso él cerró la boca un segundo más y se obligó a reconsiderar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué caso tenía ayudarles a ver la obviedad del vaso medio vacío? Tex se aclaró la garganta pero no dijo nada a sabiendas de que un comentario alegre no resolvería la tensión; sólo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada a Rebecca mientras se encogía imperceptiblemente de hombros, cosa que ella casi no notó pues estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Daniel suspiró, Andrew apretó los puños…y al final fue Susan quien volvió a hablar.

La agente de Delphi se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa fría. Llevaba suelto su negro cabello chino, cayéndole sobre los hombros y a los costados del rostro. En otras circunstancias hubiera podido personificar una especie de ruda belleza, pero con el último tópico de la guerra recién expuesto (y otros tantos por exponer) la visión que regalaba era la de una sobria desesperación. Susan, al igual que los demás, poseía en su rostro un reflejo coyuntural; todos caminaban por el parteaguas, pero no estaban seguros de a qué lado inclinarse.

— Debemos consultarlo con Khalil y Browning, conocer sus opiniones— dijo Susan. Habiendo trabajado ya varios años relativamente cerca de Kyle, sabía que de él podía esperar una respuesta drástica pero llena de seguridad; y aunque a Browning no lo conocía nada bien, también valoraría cualquier consejo que pudiera darles. En realidad, justo ahora valoraría cualquier opinión sobre la cuestión en juego. Para su fortuna, las lenguas comenzaron a soltarse una vez frenada la reflexión. Discutieron el tema más de cuarenta minutos, sin atreverse a hacer sentencias apresuradas pues la decisión era difícil y limitada, casi relativa.

"¿Nos arrojamos o no?" pensaba Rebecca "¿Entramos o nos quedamos fuera?".

.-.

Luego de la acalorada charla y de resolver no llegar a una decisión concreta sin antes consultar a las cabezas de ambas compañías, el equipo mixto pasó al siguiente punto de la agenda, lo resolvió y después salió de la sala para un _ameno receso_.

El punto tratado era el agente de Acteck, y la manera decidida para sacarle la información fue la tortura. ¿Había otra forma?

.-.

A una amplia sala _gris_, Fernie, Susan, Daniel y Erick llegaron. Las luces del lugar estaban encendidas, el piso brillaba en su pulcritud y el espejo falso que comunicaba con la otra habitación estaba desprovisto de manchas y huellas digitales. Pero a pesar de ello, y no sólo por la pintura de las paredes, la escena resultaba abrumadoramente gris. Color desesperanza, tinte caótico.

En un rincón alejado del espejo falso, Billy Coen yacía encorvado frente a un lavabo. El agua caía del grifo, serpenteaba sobre sus manos e iba a perderse en la oscura coladera, oscura como los ojos de Billy, como su expresión gris y ensombrecida. Había gotitas de sangre en el borde del lavabo y en la ropa de Coen, aunque en sus manos…no más; éstas estaban _limpias_, tanto como su conciencia. Cerró el grifo y se irguió, pero la apariencia de un rostro ensombrecido permaneció en él, potenciada por los cabellos extraviados que viajaban sobre sus facciones como las estelas de los cometas y también por la desoladora escena en general… La habitación estéril y su ventana a la perdición.

Susan echó un vistazo a través del espejo falso y (aún diciéndose que era poco ético) se regocijó al encontrar ahí al agente de Acteck, bajo una luz amarilla y con los signos innegables de la derrota física.

— ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo hablar en esta semana?— preguntó la mujer a Billy.

Coen se giró hacia ella, y por unos momentos su expresión fue aún más sombría, cabalmente aterradora. Era la imagen del guardián frustrado pero insistente, la encarnación de la derrota rechazada.

— No… Quizás ni siquiera para el fin de mes, pero…

Pero él no flaquearía. Billy Coen no dejaría de ensuciarse los nudillos con sangre, toleraría la mirada vacua de su torturado y no cesaría el hostigamiento psicológico. No lo haría hablar, no hoy ni con el actual método, pero con el correr de lo días y las variaciones adecuadas en el tratamiento… Ya encontraría la fórmula correcta. Entonces, aquel desdichado que todavía parecía tan sólido y firme, se desmoronaría y abriría la boca para responder a las preguntas. Todo era cuestión de combinar las variables adecuadamente.

— Ya hablará— comentó Erick Venzor.

Fernie volteó a verlo, estaba un tanto extrañado por tan positiva declaración, sin embargo, su compañero no le devolvió la mirada; estaba concentrado en el hombre de Acteck del otro lado del cristal, al igual que Susan.

Fernie apreció (con un deje de pesar) que además de haber en sus rostros sombras y rencor, se dibujaban líneas tenues y sutiles de un sadismo encantador. Entonces García supo muy bien dónde estaba: Ésa era _su_ casita de los horrores.

.-.-.-.

Era un tema muy delicado el de los agentes infiltrados en Acteck. También el equipo mixto Delphi-Deere supervisaba ese tema, aunque, claro está, no era una supervisión de veinticuatro horas.

Los agentes apócrifos de Acteck estaban solos la mayoría del tiempo, aislados de cualquier ambiente de sinceridad y alejados de una vida _real_. Eran espías dentro de un monstruo corporativo que no dudaría en cortar sus cabezas si había una sola razón, eran nombres e identidades alejados de cualquier realidad, fingiendo vivir una vida normal incluso fuera de la compañía. Cada uno de ellos había dejado de ser quien era, conocían su nombre verdadero no porque así los identificaran sus actuales conocidos o credenciales, sabían la historia de su familia sólo porque la recordaban dentro de su mente y conocían sus hobbies porque debían esforzarse por evitarlos y sustituirlos con otros. En el cascarón, quizás incluso más profundo pero sin llegar al núcleo, habían dejado de ser ellos.

La mayoría tenía muy poca experiencia en el trabajo, ni remotamente alcanzaban a ser los más exitosos espías. Y es que con el éxito viene la fama, y con ella se desvanecen los secretos.

Infiltrados veteranos y bien reconocidos como los mejores…¿qué compañía multifuncional quería eso? Qué bobería escoger las caras conocidas para hacer trabajos discretos. Los neófitos eran la elección más acertada, aunque igualmente la más azarosa. Poner a un inexperto en el trabajo dentro de tu compañía rival era echar una moneda al aire; muchos no volvían, algunos solían dar la espalda, pocos eran los que salían victoriosos de la boca del lobo.

Muchas eran las cosas que podían pasar y poco el espacio para calcular y experimentar.

.-.

Cuando el semáforo peatonal se puso en verde, avanzó a través de la calle meciéndose con la marea de gente. Llevaba un cigarro pendiendo de sus labios y en la mano derecha un periódico de ese día… Odiaba el cigarro y a los fumadores, incluso algunas de las quisquillosas notas amarillistas del periódico lograban irritarle a buen grado, pero no podía quejarse así como no podía gritarle al mundo sus verdaderos gustos e identidad. Hoy, lo mismo que ayer y mañana (si abundaba la suerte), se llamaba Armand Bell, y a Armand le gustaban los cigarros mentolados y leer las columnas de El Globo.

Ni hablar, era su trabajo, debía cambiar en las cosas pequeñas para poder cambiar en las grandes, debía ser irreconocible y falso para que todo resultara mejor. Ser él mismo, en cualquier aspecto, podía llevarle a cometer errores o a echarlo de cabeza si empezaban a sospechar de él.

Subió a la acera y se encaminó hacia una de las bancas del parque. Tenía la intención de sentarse a la sombra de un árbol para leer el periódico, tal como era su costumbre… Bueno, la costumbre de Armand. Solía hacerlo con regularidad, al menos dos veces por semana porque (si en la Delphi querían) podían contactarlo entonces sin levantar sospechas, sin hacer una cita peculiar para charlar con un sujeto desconocido, sin ir a un lugar que nunca frecuentaba para entregarle a alguien un sospechoso sobre amarillo.

Se sentaría y leería inofensiva y cotidianamente.

A media columna de la editorial se detuvo en seco… No es que el texto rezara algo revelador, sino que por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que alguien se aproximaba: Un tipo con indumentario fresca y deportiva avanzaba sobre la grava del camino, paseaba a un bull terrier de collar negro en cuya placa se leía "Mike"; se detuvo entonces frente a Armand, pero no mirándolo, sino de perfil a él, y se agachó para atarse los cordones de los tenis. Era una coincidencia sin importancia en realidad, el que habiendo tanta grava y tanto parque él hubiera decidido detenerse ahí para componer sus agujetas. Qué diablos, era un país libre.

Las miradas de ambos hombres no llegaron jamás a conectar, pero entre ellos viajaba la certeza indiscutible que de eran los indicados.

— Casa Blanca en llamas— cuchicheó el hombre del perro.

— Bravo fuera de caja— murmuró Armand mientras dejaba el periódico sobre sus rodillas y sacaba su celular.

Ciertamente, si alguien los hubiese visto mover los labios, habría pensado que uno hablaba con su perro y el otro mascullaba causa de su móvil. Así pareció incluso durante los siguientes cuarenta segundos; la gente suele hablar sola o con sus animales y hay quienes mueven los labios y murmuran al escribir o leer un mensaje en el celular.

Pero el tópico entre ellos estaba lejos de cualquier vaga mundanidad. Mike (el verdadero y humano) hacía preguntas breves y precisas, exprimiendo al máximo cada segundo de tiempo; Armand contestaba de igual manera y haciendo sus murmullos un poco menos audibles si alguien pasaba cerca.

Al final, Mike averiguó lo que quería, se levantó, dio una vuelta más al parque y desapareció de la ciudad; Armand hizo su trabajo y dio la mejor información que tenía, pero varias cosas se quedaron aún rondando su cabeza a pesar de que sus ojos volvieron a vagar encima de las palabras del periódico… Lamentaba saber, ser portador de las malas noticias que pocos conocían. Además envidiaba a Mike: él sólo tenía que fingir ser otro durante unos momentos, el resto del día podía ser auténticamente él, Mike Rosenberg. Oh, pero Armand Bell… Ser ese hombre resultaba de lo más engorroso, controlar las emociones y la tensión para encajar en él era agotador, vivir una vida que no era la propia se volvía con rapidez algo confuso… Pero como el deber obligaba, continuaría adelante; y si la suerte le ayudaba, llegaría al final del camino.

A final de cuentas, si las cosas quedaban en buenos términos renunciaría al trabajo de espía. No volvería a ser tanto tonto y osado, no experimentaría otra vez con un cambio tan drástico. Se quedaría como agente regular el resto de su vida… Si es que, claro, había vida.

.-.-.-.

La típica visión de las últimas semanas: El lobo atormentado, el negro desvaído hasta el triste gris, las brasas hechas verdaderas cenizas muertas. La duda… La despreciada duda.

Gabriel sabía que podía por miles de ciclos lunares empaparse en el propio jugo de su desventurada situación, podría faltarle eternidad para hacer ello… Y aunque no lo quería, a pesar de que no lo anhelaba, lo hizo por breves momentos: Se dejó arrastrar por el impulso desolador de _tener_ que pensar sobre su situación, reflexionarla una tortuosa vez más. Flaqueó, en verdad, su renuencia a contemplar críticamente las situaciones que lo trastocaban. Sólo por un breve tiempo, se quebró su férrea voluntad de sólo seguir las órdenes que le fueron dadas tiempo atrás.

Gabriel se preguntó con inquietante desconfianza si la aseveración de Khalil sería universal… _No experimentos con Garou_. A este respecto le preocupaba mucho la compañía Acteck, donde laboraba esa bestia rubia de oscuras gafas. Y es que aunque no tuviera la certeza de nada…¿qué pasaba si sus hermanos estaban siendo presa de monstruosas investigaciones humanas? ¿Y si sus espíritus y huesos eran quebrantados por esa mancha deshonrosa de corrupción? ¿Y si él estaba sentado allí, sobre un mullido sillón, mientras uno de los suyos era desmenuzado y examinado hasta la médula de la huesos?

¿Cómo podía permitir algo así? ¡Cómo no iba a combatirlo!

Al menos le pareció necesario, en caso de que no pasara nada, cerciorarse. Probablemente podría dormir mejor cuando supiera, a través de sus propios ojos, que nadie mancillaba el pelaje de sus hermanos. Ah, pero la fuente de esa información se encontraba tan distante; las bases subterráneas de Acteck yacían en la dudosa distancia. Y él no podía abandonar a su hermana e ir allí, dejarla sería faltar a su honor de guerrero e hijo. Debía obedecer las palabras de su padre, el líder de su pack.

"¿Pero no te das cuenta" le preguntó una melindrosa vocecilla desde el fondo de su mente "que ya no existe tal pack, ni siquiera tal padre?".

En su perturbada cabeza, aquella voz adquirió matices de la de Ilúvënis, tal vez también de Samara, porque no tenía alma para pensar aquellas cosas con su propia voz y se desgarraría la garganta antes de decirlas en voz alta. Sin embargo, ahí yacía el pensamiento, no podía desterrarlo ya. Una semilla había sido plantada y tenía deseos de germinar, se extendería como hiedra y alcanzaría los rincones oscuros de la mente del Garou.

"Como sea" trató de convencerse ", no puedo abandonar esta empresa a estas alturas, y ahora que he conocido a _ese hombre_ y que me percato de su cercanía, casi omnipresencia…"

Se refería por supuesto a Kyle, ya que no podía dejar de considerarlo a él también dentro de sus fatalidades. Nunca en su vida había visto humano como aquél, inclusive le cosquilleaba la pregunta de si era realmente humano… Porque en esos tiempos y en un mundo como ése, uno ya no podía estar seguro de nada; Gabriel caminaba hoy entre humanos, por momentos también Samara, y las blasfemias de los hombres trastocaban el caótico equilibrio de las razas antiguas. Había visto Shamanes perturbar el descanso de los espíritus, Aluxes serenos como la brisa, Bansheas alimentarse donde no había dolor, brujas conjurando hechizos mundanos, y había imaginado a los suyos bajo el destello del bisturí; ¿quién o qué le aseguraba que Khalil no era…?

¿Qué era?

Esa incertidumbre lo hundía, porque al estar Kyle tan cerca no podía evitar pensar en él. ¡Y no era sólo curiosidad! Gabriel también temía por su hermana dada su relación con Khalil.

"Quizás todo sería mejor si cumplieras tus obligaciones mayores…con tus hermanos…lejos de aquí" le insistió la vocecilla.

Sin embargo, antes de que aquel comentario pudiera provocar cualquier grado de furia o remordimiento, el solo abrir sus párpados lo devolvió a la realidad, al aquí y al ahora, y lo sacó de su propia cabeza barriendo de golpe lo antes pensado…barriendo todo excepto aquella pequeña semilla.

.-.-.-.

Qué fácil es no darse por enterado, ¿verdad? ¡Cuán tremendamente cómoda es la ignorancia! Sabio es el dicho "Ojos que no ven…".

Ilúvënis no sufría por los demonios de su hermano no sabiendo su existencia, pobre afortunada, aquello era un peso de no debía sumar a sus propios problemas. Y es que a pesar de tenerle sin cuidado su fiel guardián, debía preocuparse de sus asuntos. Samara era uno de ellos.

La vieja Banshea podía cambiar las cosas, Ilúvënis temía que para mal, y no sólo por ella misma, sino por haber tenido el deliberado desliz de presentarse ante Leon con la bebé. ¿Qué pasaba si el rubio le preguntaba por la pequeña criatura? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Lo peor del caso es que Samara podría tomarse ella misma la molestia de aclararle la duda, lo cual sería infinitamente más nefasto.

No quería que algo así pasara, pero tampoco pretendía idear excusas y mentiras al respecto. Tejer una red de mentiras no la ayudaría…

— "Pero la Tejedora se volvió loca y entonces empezó a tejer mal el mundo"— había dicho en alguna ocasión Alex mientras les enseñaba a ella y a Gabriel sobre el pasado de los tiempo.

Ilúvënis no quería que le pasara lo que a la Tejedora, no quería ni siquiera enredarse un poco más en su estambre, así que mientras se quedaba quieta…el nudo salió por sí solo, milagrosa y aterradoramente.

— Ya había visto antes a Samara— comentó Leon en voz baja, aunque no por eso dejó de sobresaltar a su albina.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Eh?— Ella no se atrevió a repetirlo en voz alta para confirmar, no creyó que hubiera oído bien (en principio de cuentas). Era imposible que él la conociera de antes. ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos?

— La vi hace tiempo… O creí verla— reiteró Kennedy.

Ilúvënis meneó la cabeza desconcertada y espantada a la vez, pero nada traspasó sus labios, ni la exaltación de pena o el sonido del balbuceo. Contenía la respiración de forma tensa pues no sabía cómo iba a desenvolverse la conversación. ¿Qué significaba un encuentro previo entre Leon y Samara? Podría haber reproches, pero también muchas dudas que no sería capaz de responder con entereza o incluso con dolor…la aflicción de una herida abierta sin percatare. Temía además que le dijera algo comprometedor, que sacara a relucir su mentira más cruel y se entristeciera por ello… Le preocupaba cualquier rumbo que pudiera tomar la conversación e inclusive los pensamientos de Leon.

Tragó saliva y se obligó de decir con voz temblorosa: — ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

Leon Scott pareció reflexionarlo un momento, se quedó callado y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos de la forma adecuada…lo cual significaba espléndidas noticias para la albina: él estaba desconcertado, no sabía bien cómo abordar el tema, por lo que (si era un hombre sensato) no vendría con preguntas incisivas o acusaciones necias.

— Fue poco antes de que tú regresaras, una noche mientras… — Le contó la historia como no se la había contado a nadie, no porque quisiera atar cabos a la fuerza o encontrar la verdad, sino porque necesitaba que alguien lo oyera. Si no se lo contaba a Ilúvënis, ¿entonces a quién?

La albina lo escuchó con gusto, en cada palabra disminuyendo un poco su miedo, y se encontró con la dicha de redescubrir lo que ya sabía: que aquel hombre era maravilloso. Leon no quería ser suspicaz y venir con acusaciones, porque aunque los hombres son curiosos y quieren respuestas a preguntas que aún no han formulado, él sólo intentaba compartirle su experiencia. No la torturó con preguntas sobre Samara ni le pidió explicaciones imposibles, sólo le contó lo sucedido y dejó al aire la posibilidad de hacer cualquier comentario.

— Yo…no tenía idea de que hubiera ido a verte… Nunca me lo dijo. No sé cómo…— dejó la frase a medias y se cubrió los pálidos labios con la mano. En su gesto y voz se reflejaba la genuina sorpresa que sentía. No había sido tan malo que Leon acudiera con ese tópico porque al acabar fue ella quien consiguió poner sus manos sobre una dolorosa verdad.

"Vino a verlo" pensó un poco entristecida "Vino a verlo con una mano en la cintura mientras yo me moría por poder llegar hasta él en una sola pieza… Y nunca me lo dijo… Y nunca me lo dirá".

Apretó la mano contra su boca tratando de callar. ¿De qué le iba a servir hacer preguntas y lanzar exclamaciones al cielo?

"De todo lo que ella ha hecho, más que palabras y prejuicios…esta acción… Haber _hecho_ esto…es lo peor".

Le dolía enterarse, aunque, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué estaba sorprendida? ¡Conocía bien a Samara! ¿Cómo es que nunca esperó una jugada de este tipo?... Probablemente, puesto que en el fondo de su corazón Ilúvënis era ingenua, nunca había esperado que Samara llegara a hacer algo, pasar de las palabras a los hechos.

"¿Cómo pudo?" se preguntó.

"De la misma manera que pudo dejarte a merced de Alex" se respondió a sí misma.

¿Es que acaso no lo veía? La naturaleza de Samara era explícita, su acidez se había dejado ver desde siempre, sin miramientos y sin consideraciones, porque pensaba que la esencia siempre sale a flote. Por eso había abandonado a Ilúvënis, a fin de cuentas, porque sabiéndola mestiza no podía esperar que fuera más que eso: una mestiza. No le pedía peras al olmo, y ella misma no pretendía ser algo que no era. Ácida en el fondo, ácida en la superficie.

— No importa de todas maneras— suspiró Ilúvënis resignada—. Lo ha hecho y lo volvería a hacer si pudiera. No puedo pedirle que sea de otra forma.

— ¿Tan complicado es cambiar la opinión de una Banshea como ella?

— Sólo es tan complicado como querer cambiar a cualquiera, Banshea o humano.

Leon entendía bien ese punto. La gente sólo suele cambiar desde dentro, si es que era su voluntad. Un ejemplo sencillo: los drogadictos. ¿Cuántos de ellos son ingresados a la fuerza en centro de rehabilitación y al salir vuelven a recaer? ¿Pero cuántos de los que entran por propia voluntad recaen?...

Si la voluntad del hombre es férrea, ahora imaginar la voluntad de un hada oscura…

"Voluntad" rumió Ilúvënis "Ésa es una cualidad, una de las muchas que tiene Samara. Y sé que no puedo echar en tierra todo lo bueno de ella sólo por este acto desconsiderado. Ella misma me lo enseñó: Si me especializo en ver lo negativo, nunca podré ver lo positivo. Debo quitar los problemas de mi vista, a veces, para poder seguir caminando por la vida".

Pero Leon, ¿acaso podría ver lo positivo en Samara?, se preguntó.

Le inquietaba este hecho. No quería vestir de santa a su madre (era como hacer que un elefante cupiera en el vestidito de ballet de una muñeca), pero difamarla como hacía con Alex era inadmisible.

— Siéntate— pidió la albina—. Quiero hablarte más de ella. Siento que no has oído lo suficiente para poder juzgarla con justicia. Y aunque no importa lo que el resto del mundo diga, a mí me interesa lo que tú pienses de ella.

Leon se dispuso a escuchar, una vez más, sobre un monstruo al que amaba la albina. Sin embargo, esta vez comenzó a apreciar por qué ella había querido a Saddler, por qué perdonó a Gabriel y por qué defendía a Samara; vio el mérito en ello y la entrega que manaba de su disposición a amar lo que pocos amarían: a esos monstruos crueles e incomprensibles. Quizás, supuso Leon, por esa entrega que les tenía era que ella era una sierva y siempre lo sería. A pesar de no arrodillarse ante ellos o agachar la cabeza cuando sentía su presencia, les prestaba un servicio que ningún esclavo o hermano les daría: Era la única que los amaba. ¿Quién más había sentido verdadero afecto por Osmund, sino ella? ¿Quién quería a Gabriel, muy a su manera, ahora que estaba solo en el mundo? ¿Y de quién era la única voz que se elevaba en el silencio para defender a Samara?

Amaba lo más difícil de ser amado, y ello constituía su cadena y su atadura como sierva.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV & Flash-back .-.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esa mujer, a esa…madre perdida que recién encontré. Y no puedo decir que me resultara encantadora su presencia, pues siempre era ruda y desconsiderada conmigo, pero había actos de calidez que me confundían y no me dejaban odiarla tanto como llegué a odiar a Alex. Por supuesto, esa calidez no era para mí: era para la bebé.

La veía abrazándola y susurrándole canciones, y aunque me preguntaba por qué nunca estuvo a mi lado para hacer eso, no sentía envidia de aquella pequeña criatura; más bien me sentía agradecida…de que Samara cuidara de ella, de poder al menos ver cómo era eso del cariño de una madre, y de tener compañía en mi viaje.

La soledad osaba con alcanzarme fieramente, pero era la raquítica plática de Samara la que amortiguaba el zarpazo y me ayudaba a permanecer en mis cabales. Y sus enseñanzas… ¡Ah, sus enseñanzas y la manera de impartirlas! Esto también evitaba que me desmoronara, me daba dolores de cabeza y problemas pero mantenía mi cabeza ocupada.

Un día caminábamos sobre la alfombra blanca, junto a un muro escarpado y bajo un techo celeste cuando, por algún comentario mío, decidió enseñarme a controlarme como Garou. No fue algo placentero.

— ¿Por qué avanzas por este camino, si piensas desandarlo luego? ¿Para qué ir, si piensas de inmediato volver?— me dijo en su usual tono hiriente.

A esa altura, yo aún no sabía que era mejor ignorarla, por lo que presté oído y boca a la discusión.

— Es algo que debo hacer. Tengo que hallar el por qué de mis desastres y sólo entonces volveré con Leon.

— ¿Leon?— repitió Samara.

Hasta entonces nunca habíamos tocado en tema a profundidad, ni siquiera le había hablado lo más general sobre él a pesar de que su recuerdo era constante en mis pensamientos.

— Leon… El hombre por el que hago esto. Es la razón por la que me muevo, lo que me hace buscar las respuestas en el túmulo. No empecé este viaje por gusto, ¿sabes? Lo hago por él.

— ¿Por un hombre? ¿Por un _humano_?— preguntó Samara deteniéndose en seco.

Yo me detuve unos pasos más adelante y volví la mirada hacia ella. Entonces cometí la estupidez de responderle con orgullo.

— Sí, es todo por él.

Ella rompió en carcajadas desdeñosas y su voz hipnotizante reptó por la pared de roca a nuestra izquierda, se elevó al cielo e hizo eco en todo el valle. La miré perpleja mientras se reía; la escena resultaba sorprendente a la vez que grosera porque nunca la había visto reír así, pero, me daba cuenta de que se estaba riendo de mí. Me molesté, aunque no hice nada para detenerla. Quizás si yo fuera una Banshea completa podría ser inmune a su hechizo, mas el Garou en mí, aunque irritado, se dejó arrastrar por su voz.

— No hablas con verdad— me dijo aún riendo entre dientes. Sus ojos suspicaces y entornados al igual que su boca vuelta en una feroz mueca levantaron en mí los volátiles instintos de mi raza de crianza.

— ¡Y qué si así es!— vociferé mostrando los primeros indicios de descontrol, la indignación de ver menospreciado a Leon. El frío valle blanco recibió mi queja y despedazó mis palabras en toscos ecos que huyeron entre los pinos. El cielo no pareció escucharme, permaneció quieto y helado, azul como los ojos de Samara y tan indiferente como ella solía ser.

— Pues he de hacerte saber que caminas la senda equivocada llevando a cuestas las razones menos indicadas— me dijo ya sin reír; sus labios volvía a curvarse sólo al hablar y su rostro era la encarnación de las noches frías y solitarias —. Ah, pobrecilla niña, tan equivocada sin saber. Aprende esto: Los humanos no valen nada, no valen ni lo que la brisa fresca para los muertos, no valen lo que un rayo de Sol en el desierto o un copo de nieve en estas tierras, no valen tanto como el primer sonido de las criaturas mas insignificantes. Escucha a la Bansheas: El hombre es el ganado del que nos alimentamos. Y si no te convence esa razón, escucha entonces a los Garou: El hombre es la mancha de corrupción que ensucia el rostro del a madre tierra. ¿Cómo es posible…?

— ¡Basta!— grité enfurecida dando un paso hacia ella, pero la mujer continuó hablando y retándome al acortar ella misma la distancia otro paso.

— …que pongas entre tus prioridades a un humano? ¿No ves lo mucho que te has apartado del camino? ¿Cómo esperas hallar respuestas en el túmulo luego de tal atrocidad? ¡Endereza tu camino! No es tarde.

Pero en realidad ya era tarde…para mí…para detener mi enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de aquella forma? ¡Ella no conocía a Leon! Nunca había sentido su amor, ése que podía hacer a los muertos levantarse de la tumba; nunca había visto sus ojos, esos que eran un haz de luz en la sombra, ni su sonrisa, ese gesto que refrescaba hasta los días más cansinos; nunca había oído su risa, ésa que te hacía reconsiderar lo maravilloso de cada pequeña insignificancia. ¡Ella no lo conocía, demonios! ¡No podía juzgar algo que no conocía!

— ¡No tienes derecho de hablar así!

— Lo tengo— replicó ella al instante.

— ¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Qué sabes tú de Leon si nunca lo has visto! ¡Si al menos miraras en sus ojos un segundo reconsiderarías tus palabras! ¡Piensa bien antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre él!

Ella no contestó en el acto ni sonrió burlonamente, lo cual me desconcertó al recibir de su parte sólo la misma mirada cansina y muerta. Tras ella se erguía la escarpada montaña pintada de blanco y gris, un muro casi en vertical contra su espalda, y no pude evitar ver ese detalle. La tenía aun par de pasos de mí, entre el muro y mi enojo. Lo peor de todo es que yo quería poner su espalda contra la piedra y mi rostro frente a su cara. ¡Así se callaría para siempre! ¡Así dejaría de insultar a Loen! Sin embargo, más patético resultaba mi creencia de que podía hacerlo, de que tenía el poder para hacerla callar a la fuerza. Qué tonta…

Samara, no obstante, se encargó de darle más motivos a mi enojo al violar su seco silencio.

— Pon tú atención en tus palabras— me regañó—, porque yo no pienso reconsiderar lo que he dicho. Tu humano es una pérdida de tiempo y no me arrepiento de estas palabras así como no me arrepiento de todas las otras que salen de mi boca. Nunca me he lamentado de ninguna de mis plegarias ni he puesto en duda mis creencias. ¿Pero qué vas a saber tú de ser firme? Tú no tienes fe, no crees en tus propias palabras. ¿Reconsiderar lo dicho?... ¡Lo que necesitas es aprender a sostenerlo! Te he visto, te conozco, y no pretendas contagiarme tu débil confianza, ¡menos aún tu admiración por ese hombre estúpido!

¿Cómo…cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento? Ella tocó puntos sensibles y yo me vi anegada por una torpe visión de la situación: Sólo estábamos ella, yo y la pared de roca. La ominosa montaña triste llenando mi visión me obligó a olvidarme de todo lo demás allí, como si no hubiera un nevado valle a mis espaldas y un suelo escarchado bajo mis pies. Me hizo sentir encerrada… ¡Paredes de piedra hasta donde alcanzaba la vista! Y yo encerrada en aquella habitación de roca con esa mujer. Nunca pensé en dar media vuelta e ignorarla, en seguir caminando y dejar atrás el problema, porque la vereda bajo mis pies ya no existía. Más aún, ya no existía punto de llegada. Me olvidé también de que estaba ahí para deshacerme de mi estigma de gato negro, no para discutir con Samara. Pero ya era tarde, como bien he dicho. Me dominó el enojo mundano y me lancé contra ella. Mi mente estaba turbia, mis manos entumidas por el clima y mi corazón latía con el impulso de la cólera.

Empezó a dolerme el pecho.

Traté de darle una bofetada con el dorso de la mano, pero ella se movió a un lado y yo tropecé patéticamente, cayendo de bruces sobre las rocas ariscas y sintiéndome aún más enojada. A pesar de la mirada de odio que le dirigí mientras me levantaba, Samara no se alejó más, sino que siguió plantada ahí mirándome con indiferencia.

— Hazlo. Hazlo si crees que puedes— espetó—. Estoy aquí esperando.

El dolor de mi alma se incrementó por su desplante de arrogancia en tanto que el dolor de mi pecho empezó a consumirme. Me sentí de nuevo acorralada, encerrada con la única opción de atacar, como si no existieran otras posibilidades (porque yo era incapaz de verlas). ¿Y qué más daba si me dejaba llevar por la rabia? ¿Qué más daba si ponía a esa mujer en su lugar de mala manera?

Me anegó el instinto arcaico de los Garou, la fuerza bestial sosegada bajo el disfraz humano, y me abandoné a la ira. El pelo albino y enmarañado pobló mi cuerpo, mis dientes crecieron dolorosamente y mi cabeza (por instantes) dejó de funcionar correctamente.

— ¡Anda, soluciónalo así!— dijo Samara elevando la voz—. Así arreglarás todo, mi niña, así solamente. ¿Qué podrías hacer, sino esto? ¿Cómo podrías controlarte con esa voluntad tan flaca? ¡Adelante! Transfórmate, yo aún sigo esperando.

Aquello me enfureció aún más, por lo que me le abalancé en cuanto sentí mis colmillos lo suficientemente largos y mis patas tan fuertes como para saltar. Contrario a lo que hubiera creído, la derribé. Caí sobre ella con un golpe seco, aunque su espalda no hizo ruido alguno al impactar contra el suelo; supuse que la nieve había actuado como amortiguador. Nunca supe si la caída le provocó dolor, porque, de hecho, Samara sonreía levemente.

— ¡Hazlo!— me incitó.

La sensación de su cuerpo bajo el mío, la visión de su cabello esparcido sobre la nieve y lo irritante de su invitación a atacarla casi lograron que lo hiciera. Quería hacerlo, Gaia me perdone, juro que lo quería. Deseaba destrozarla como si no hubiera mañana, deshacer su cuerpo como si eso significara borrar sus palabras de mi mente.

— Hazlo.

¡Ella me había hecho esto! ¡Me había formado dentro de su vientre y me había arrojado al mundo como la mestiza que era! Y ahora venía…a burlarse, como si ella no fuera un monstruo de madre. ¿Qué derecho tenía sobre mí? Era yo la que tenía un privilegio sobre ella: La mataría. Me libraría de ella, abriría su pecho y destrozaría su corazón antes de que se detuviera por sí mismo, o aplastaría su cráneo hasta hundirlo en la nieve y lo apretaría contra la dura roca hasta romperlo…

Pensaba barbaridades, ¿eh? Transformada en Garou mi razonamiento mermaba, tanto así que estuve a punto de cometer un error irreparable. Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, levantó la voz la única criatura que saldría perjudicada con todo ese embrollo.

Escuché un gemido que mi mente pastosa no supo interpretar. ¿Quién gemía ahí? Yo no y los labios de Samara estaban sellados.

De improvisto vi una manita blanca y pequeña entrar en mi campo de visión y sentí lánguida patadas en mi pecho. Doblé mi cuello hasta que el mentón casi me tocó el pecho y vi allí, un tanto aplastada entre mi cuerpo y el de Samara, a la bebé. Mi madre aún la sostenía entre sus brazos firmemente, pero la criatura se quejaba y removía a causa del alboroto. Me quedé paralizada al verla, jadeando vaho níveo y tratando de interpretar la situación.

— Hazlo— repitió mordazmente Samara—. Haz lo que estabas a punto de hacer y demuéstrame que no eres más que una bestia, dime que Ilúvënis ya no está allí detrás de los colmillos y que no te importa la vida de esta bebé. Adelante… ¡Hazlo!

Su grito me sobresaltó y me aparté de ella como picada por un escorpión. La bebé volvió a gemir y ese sonido fue aún peor para mí porque había estado a punto de lastimarla…de matarla. Si hubiera comenzado, no me hubiera detenido. Y es que no me di cuenta de la bebé cuando empujé a Samara al suelo. ¿Ella había estado ahí, en sus brazos, todo el tiempo? Yo no la había visto, y menos la habría visto entre tanta sangre.

¿Quién era el verdadero monstruo: Samara o yo? Ella me abandonó cuando pequeña y yo estuve a punto de lastimar a la bebé sin siquiera darme cuenta. ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel, tan tonta?

Me encogí contra la pared de roca como un animal herido y no me atreví a mirar en los ojos de Samara. Oh, pero su voz…me acosó e hizo eco en el valle para que todo mundo oyera y supiera lo terrible que fui.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿No querías defender a tu humano? Anda, mi niña, ponte de pie, defiende lo que sea más importante para ti.

No me moví ni la miré. Sólo quería que el rastro de mi culpa se desvaneciera, ¿era mucho pedir? Rogaba por que ella no me lo echara en cara. Me mataría el dolor del remordimiento.

— Veo entonces— dijo suavizando su voz— que todavía sigues ahí aunque no parezcas tú, Ilúvënis. Por eso no nos has hecho daño. No lastimarás a nadie siendo Garou si es que así lo quieres. ¿No lo entiendes? Tienes la voluntad de decidir sea cual sea la situación. No hay por qué darle el control a tus instintos aunque parezcas un lobo primitivo. Puedes elegir.

"Y la próxima vez que te transformes, quiero que no lo hagas por la simple rabia y quiero que pienses en esta bebé. ¿La ves? Tan pequeña e indefensa. Piensa en ella cada que te conviertas en lobo. Es tu freno, mi niña, hoy me has dejado comprobarlo.

"Mientras te transformas piensa en los que son como ella y no han vivido la vida, cuando estés a punto de descargar una dentellada recuerda a los inocentes y desprotegidos, antes de rendirte a la rabia considera el mundo de emociones ante ti. No quiero que hagas algo que no desees, no quiero que actúes como algo que no eres…un animal. Eres más, mucho más, y es hora de que des cuenta de ello.

A pesar de mi estado de culpa y confusión pude entender cada una de sus palabras y registrarlas en mi memoria. También vi lo ruin de su actuar: arriesgó a la bebé deliberadamente para saber si eso podía reconectar mi cordura. Ea, ruin, no obstante, funcionó. Desde ahí comencé a ver que los métodos de Samara no eran nada sutiles ni ortodoxos, aunque sí muy efectivos.

.-. Fin del POV & Flash-back .-.

Y otra vez la versión censurada, la historia donde la bebé no existía y era enmascarada por cualquier nimiedad.

— No quiero decirte que me gusten sus métodos— comentó Ilúvënis—, porque mucho de lo que sé lo aprendí a la mala, pero no me quejo demasiado. ¿Me explico? Veo detrás del telón, de la apariencia, y sé que sus intenciones son buenas y son lo que realmente cuenta. Es gracias a ella que puedo controlar al lobo en mí. Y ahora que te he dicho todo esto, supongo que entiendes mejor las cosas y comprendes a Samara.

Ella lo miró de forma expectante aguardando por la réplica, cosa que él percibió. Resultaba un tanto notorio que la albina esperaba la opinión de Leon, su juicio sobre Samara, porque le interesaba mucho (quizás demasiado) lo que él pensara o dijera.

— No importa si comprendo o no— espetó Kennedy entretanto le sostenía el rostro entre sus manos—. Lo que yo piense no la cambiará, ¿cierto? Además, es tu madre y la respeto al menos por eso. Lo demás no importa mucho. Aprecio que me cuentes sobre ella, pero no necesitas justificarla. Si tú estás en paz con ella, eso me basta a mí para estar también en paz.

Ilúvënis murmuró "gracias" con algo de inseguridad porque esa declaración era extraña. Él decía que no necesitaba saber toda la verdad, que no quería cambiar a alguien, que no deseaba juzgar y que era (de algún modo) incondicional a lo que ella sintiera por otro… Un humano haciendo todo eso. Por los clavos de Cristo, ¿por qué no había más de esos?

.-. Más tarde .-.

Se escuchó la música del teclado, suave y sola, por unos segundos; una melodía lenta y prometedoramente romántica mitigó el silencio de la habitación. Sin embargo, no había sido ése un silencio de incomodidad, sino más bien de cotidianeidad, un vacío en el habla por la simple razón de que no existía nada importante qué decir, un enmudecimiento contemplativo propio de quienes se entienden sin palabras. Además ya casi era hora de dormir, hora de silencio, sueño y oscuridad… Bueno, a veces.

Con todo, la música seguía ahí, un rock lento y bajo tierra, una letra apropiada y un par de oyentes.

_Oh - Thinkin' About All Our Younger Years  
There Was Only You And Me  
We Were Young And Wild And Free_

No es que el ocio la incitara o la canción la animara a hacerlo, pero él se lo había propuesto antes y ahora ella casi podía palpar el cansancio en su cuerpo, la desesperanza de no ver el final del túnel, el anhelo de estar en su propia casa y bajo sus propias mantas, la fortaleza de querer resistir a su lado la situación…el amor. Lo vio deslizarse bajo las mantas y notó todo aquello, pues ella misma lo sentía. Otro día, otra imagen perfecta de lo que sentía al caer la noche.

Lo amaba, en verdad, por todo lo que era y lo que representaba. Nunca dejaría de ser su amo, cuando menos en un aspecto: En su corazón. La dominaba por completo. Y viendo todas las cosas ocurridas y por ocurrir, ella no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿qué habría en los sueños de él cada noche? ¿Lo acosaría el recuerdo del ayer? ¿Lo inquietaría la cercanía de Gabriel, tan sólo a una habitación de distancia? ¿Le preocuparía el avance de la guerra? ¿Extrañaría su casa? ¿Pensaría en Bansheas crueles?

¿O le correspondería en amor y soñaría con ella? Más valía asegurarse. Y es que esa misma tarde ella lo había perturbado con relatos sobre Samara, lo había puesto al corriente de datos que removerían sus sueños como agua lodosa. No quería ser la culpable de que él tuviera un mal sueño, de que no pudiera apartar la mirada de los problemas.

"Hay que ver lo positivo".

Dado que encerrados allí bajo tierra nada más podía hacer, se propuso asegurarle una noche placentera. Temía que llegara un momento en que saliera de la tierra y hubiera un millón de cosas por arreglar, entonces ya no tendría oportunidad ni cabeza para vigilar el sueño de Leon. Pero por ahora…los tenía.

Quería hacerlo dormir bien esta noche. Lo merecía después de lo sucedido. Y aún cuando él oprimió el apagador e hizo callar el radio, la luz siguió iluminando en la mente de Ilúvënis y la canción continuó flotando en sus oídos.

_Now Nothin' Can Take You Away From Me  
We've Been Down That Road Before  
But That's Over Now  
You Keep Me Comin' Back For More_

Ella recibió con agrado el beso de buenas noches que fue depositado en su mejilla y la caricia que recorrió sus cabellos. Entonces recordó las palabras textuales del rubio aquella lejana mañana…

_He, de acuerdo… Pero quiero verte con cola y orejas_

No era mucho pedir, concluyó, y era mucho el deseo y la justificación. ¿Cuántos días tenía notando que sus hombros estaban tensos, que su mirada (si bien no se encontraba marchita) podía ser aún más brillante, que su condescendencia y preocupación por los demás eran aplastantes? ¿No se merecía él algo de relajación y placer, algo de fuego, algo de egoísmo?

¿O es que era ella quien necesitaba todo eso, pero, procuraba proyectarlo en Leon?

¿O eran ambos los necesitados? ¿Eh, lo eran?

No sólo uno necesitaba o merecía un poco de placer extra, se trataba de los dos, porque ése era el mundo que compartían junto al otro; era el infierno si así lo decidían, era el paraíso si eso construían.

— Leon— murmuró ella de forma apenas audible—, tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

— Lo que me pediste el otro día.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó confundido.

Ella no respondió, no habló más, pues persona de pocas palabras era. En la oscuridad hermética del lugar retiró las mantas de su cuerpo, se giró hacia Leon y buscó sus manos; eran cálidas, sin duda, aunque capaces de asir un arma con maestría y jalar del gatillo sin remordimiento. Pero ella no temía a eso ni a los defectos humanos de fábrica que tenía él, porque Ilúvënis había amado con sinceridad a monstruos reales. ¿Qué era un humano comparado con eso? ¿Qué era Leon en comparación con las ambiciones de Saddler, con la bestialidad de Gabriel, con la acidez de Samara? Era, por mucho, lo más perfecto en que la mestiza había puesto su corazón.

_Baby You're All That I Want  
When You're Lyin' Here In My Arms  
I'm Findin' It Hard To Believe  
We're In Heaven_

Guió sus manos hasta su cabello albino para que encontrara, entre los mechones alborotados, el par de orejas aterciopeladas que delataban su raza. Él las tocó y una sonrisa juguetona se encendió en sus labios.

— Ah, ya recuerdo lo que te había pedido.

Ilúvënis sonrió fugazmente, agradecida por no tener que ser más explícita. Él le acarició el cabello y trató de ponerle algún orden al apartar los mechones que yacían sobre su rostro. Es cierto que la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver, pero deseaba despejar sus facciones albinas aunque no pudiera apreciarlas porque, al menos, podía tocarlas. Besó sus labios entreabiertos y acarició sus mejillas blancas, pero, de un momento a otro, su mano abandonó los confines de su cara y fue a recorrer la silueta de su cuerpo; delineó su hombro menudo por encima de la camiseta larga que la cubría, tocó su espalda un tanto arqueada y comenzó a seguir la línea de su columna, bajando con infinita lentitud mientras su boca no desatendía los labios de ella.

Dudaba de si en verdad Ilúvënis estaba dispuesta a cumplirle su pequeño capricho porque, dado el contexto, resultaba algo muy trivial y fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué no esperar hasta estar en casa? ¿Por qué no esperar el momento y el lugar en que no hubiera ninguna preocupación o interrupción potencial?

"Porque algo así jamás llegará" se dijo distraídamente luego de pensarlo un poco. No hubo pesadumbre en la idea. Sabía que la vida y el destino jamás les darían esos momentos perfectos de olvido y entrega, así que, no habiendo otro remedio, ellos mismo tenían que construir los momentos. Era lo que hacían: Armar su paraíso.

_And Love Is All That I Need  
And I Found It There In Your Heart  
It Isn't Too Hard To See  
We're In Heaven_

Sus dedos llegaron al borde de la camiseta y encontraron la piel lechosa que solo él había tocado antes; mas hallaron otra cosa también, un objeto del capricho que nacía en la espalda baja de la mestiza, la razón de por qué repentinamente surgió en Leon la idea de encender la luz —quería verla—. Leon tomó entre su mano la cola afelpada que tenía a su alcance y la acarició con una suerte de precaución; no sabía lo que eso haría sentir a la albina, por lo que fue lento y cariñoso. No obstante, ella se estremeció ante la naturaleza del contacto, dejó de respirar por un momento y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Con todo, no se quejó, no se atrevió a hacerlo y no tenía motivo para tal cosa. Si él quería tocarla de arriba a abajo en las formas más extrañas, ella lo dejaría. No tenía corazón para negarle algo que él deseara, para impedirle tenerla. Después de todo, había sufrido por él; cumplir sus deseos le era un verdadero placer. Además, su naturaleza sumisa le empujaba a servir y complacer —y era una suerte que, por tratarse de Leon, ella también resultara complacida.

Gimió por lo bajo y se sonrojó cuando Kennedy la estrechó contra su pecho sin dejar de besarla, sin cesar las caricias.

Era extraño todo aquello…la forma en que se amaban, la manera en que las cosas caminaban. Cuando Ilúvënis había amado resultaba que (por regla general) el objeto de su amor la hería. Samara la lastimaba sin consideración y con una constancia aterradora, sufrió mucho por Gabriel cuando eran jóvenes y comenzaron a distanciarse, incluso Saddler la lastimó profundamente cuando adquirió ese problemático trofeo rubio —Ashley— e Ibelis le mintió (aunque por su propio bien) con un descaro asombroso. Sin embargo, con Leon las cosas eran distintas. ¿Era así como amaban los humanos?

No significaba que no hubiera habido dolor mientras se hallaba junto a él, ¡lo había habido, y mucho! Pero ese dolor nunca era provocado por él, como en los otros casos. Al lado del rubio, las heridas venían de fuera, no eran infringidas entre ellos (o al menos eso sentía ella).

Qué raro…que las cosas fueran así.

_Oh - Once In Your Life You Find Someone  
Who Will Turn Your World Around  
Bring You Up When You're Feelin' Down_

¡Ja, y ella creía que las cosas eran extrañas! Si tan sólo supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Leon… A él también lo habían lastimado las personas que amaba. ¿En necesario ejemplificar? Quizás, pero sólo por Ilúvënis, porque ella no era ni remotamente humana y no entendía bien esos tópicos. Ah, pero Leon… Él los comprendía a la perfección. Y por su experiencia sabía que quería a la mestiza más de lo que había querido a nadie antes. La veía y, aunque sabía que lo había hecho sufrir —al alejarse de su lado para resolver sus problemas sola—, entendía que podía contar con ella en todo. No le negaría lo que él pidiera pues era entregada al punto del sacrificio, lo apoyaría sin condición y hasta el final porque tenía la terquedad necesaria.

¿Cuántas mujeres como Ilúvënis había en el mundo?

_Ya - Nothin' Could Change What You Mean To Me  
Oh There's Lots That I Could Say  
But Just Hold Me Now  
Cause Our Love Will Light The Way_

Y ahora todo lo demás les parecía tan insignificante a ambos, ¿no era así? El dolor no tenía ningún significado al lado de una caricia tierna en el pómulo, no era nada junto al valor de un beso cariñoso; la soledad dejaba de ser una amenaza cuando el único sonido en la habitación era el jadeo de ella, cuando lo único que la albina podía tantear en la oscuridad eran los hombros anchos de él; ¡qué tontería temerle a la guerra cuando lo único presente allí era el amor!; cuán nimia se tornaba la existencia de otros —llámense Kyle, Samara, Wesker o Gabriel— al ser tan ominosa la presencia de aquella alma junto a la propia. Este paraíso era privado, sí, y el cupo se limitaba a dos personas.

_N' Baby You're All That I Want  
When You're Lyin' Here In My Arms  
I'm Findin' It Hard To Believe  
We're In Heaven_

Leon le dio un último beso fugaz en el labio inferior antes de separarse un palmo y suspiró en un jadeo. Le agradaba todo eso de estar a oscuras, era inquietante a la vez que atractivo, pero lo cierto es que prefería algo de iluminación. Quería ver a Ilúvënis, poder apreciar las formas de su cuerpo y el brillo encantador de sus ojos. Sin previo aviso se giró, quedando boca arriba cerca del borde de la cama, estando tan cerca de la lámpara de noche que yacía en el buró como para sólo estirar su brazo y decir "hágase la luz". No obstante, antes de que sus dedos pudieran rozar el apagador, Ilúvënis se puso encima de él.

La albina lo había sentido alejarse y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir con facilidad, así que lo sorprendió poniéndose sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Leon alcanzara el apagador y lo apretara, al contrario, lo motivó.

Un suave _clic_ fue preludio a la iluminación. Una luz amarilla y perezosa le devolvió vida al cuarto, llenó de color las cosas y otorgó una visión encantadora de la albina. Ella yacía de rodillas, con sus piernas a los costados del rubio, y se sacaba la blusa en esos momentos. La silueta de su cuerpo se recortaba con gracia contra el fondo de la habitación, un fondo mediocre y estéril, desprovisto de fascinación comparado con aquella piel apetitosa y esas curvas atrayentes. Las sombras se proyectaban tenues en su piel, mero maquillaje gris que agregaba un toque de volumen a su cuerpo. Además, de detrás asomaba una sola afelpada que parecía no ser real ni pertenecer a la escena; serpenteaba en el aire lentamente con los movimientos de la mestiza, pero aún así parecía irreal. ¿Sería propicio asegurarse tocándola?

La blusa de Ilúvënis fue arrojada al suelo y en ese instante ella sintió ese contacto extraño y un tanto perturbador (aunque no desagradable) en su espalda baja. Era la mano de Leon, ésa misma que oprimiera el botón de la lámpara para aclarar el ambiente. De nuevo causó un estremecimiento en la Garou, quien inspiró súbitamente y se removió en su lugar; sus caderas se contonearon sobre el cuerpo de Kennedy y sus pechos se mecieron con suavidad a un ritmo imperceptible. Y su rosto… Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa tímida mientras Leon la miraba a los ojos. Porque él podía sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo ante las caricias y oír los suspiros que diera, pero decidía mirarla a los ojos. ¿Le había dicho alguna vez cuánto amaba su mirada?

Él la tomó de la cintura y con una suave presión le indicó que se inclinara. Un cuerpo albino quedó tendido sobre el del rubio, sus vientres se juntaron, un par de pechos suaves se apoyaron en pectorales marcados y sus bocas se besaron.

Hubo deseo en ese beso, tanto como en las caricias o las miradas; era un anhelo de inercia, la firme insistencia en que la cosas se mantuvieran como en ese momento… Que la luz del mundo no se encendiera sobre ellos y pudieran permanecer sólo con la lámpara de noche, que nadie más se presentara y estuvieran únicamente ellos dos, que el beso se hiciera eterno tanto como el contacto cálido de sus pieles, que la realidad no los despertara de súbito y siguiera reinando esa escena de fantasía y capricho, que el mundo dejara de rodar… ¿Era mucho pedir? Bah, no lo parecía cuando ella gemía y él la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

_And Love Is All That I Need  
And I Found It There In Your Heart  
It Isn't Too Hard To See  
We're In Heaven_

Contrariando a la tendencia natural, ella se mantuvo arriba de él. No fue decisión propia estrictamente, porque le hubiera encantado estar debajo y hacer su mejor papel de sierva sumisa, sin embargo, él insistió en la posición aún después de haberse separado uno segundos para hacer desaparecer la ropa restante. Y a ella empezaba a gustarle eso de estar encima a pesar de que manos ajenas dirigían el movimiento de sus caderas. Lo que le atraía no era el dominio o la sensación de control que podía proporcionar estar arriba, lo que le gustaba era la impresión de ser sujetada, de tener un apoyo en el cual recargar todo su peso. Porque de eso se trataba aquello: Era Leon quien la reconfortaba y la dejaba apoyarse en él. Ilúvënis tenía la seguridad de que él aguantaría su carga y la dejaría descansar sobre su pecho.

_I've Been Waitin' For So Long  
For Something To Arrive  
For Love To Come Along_

Un suspiro largo y un pequeño gemido… El cabello le caía sobre el rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados, todavía estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo de él y sus manos blancas se apoyaban temblorosas en su pecho desnudo cubriéndole los pezones, la espalda arqueada y el cuello doblado acercaban su rostro al del rubio. El vaivén de sus caderas era lento y lo guiaba otra persona, alguien a quien entregaría su vida y más aún el ritmo de aquello. Y cada vez que se mecía hacia adelante, a cada momento con un poco más de fuerza, se apoyaba en el pecho que la sostenía; le robaba el aire y le hacía difícil la tarea de jadear, pero él no se atrevía a quejarse. Sentía la presión en sus costillas ejercida por esas manos delicadas, y de un momento a otro (aunque sus pulmones no de llenaran de aire) podía llenarla a ella y saber que eso era mejor que cualquier bocanada de oxígeno puro.

_Now Our Dreams Are Comin' True  
Through The Good Times And The Bad  
Ya - I'll Be Standin' There By You._

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas.- **Es tan difícil hacer a Wesker un poco humano (sólo "un poco") y que siga siendo él mismo. Espero haya salido bien. Como sea, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima.

_Galdor C._


	19. Tears of the Dragon

**Nota**.- "Tears of the Dragon" le pertenece a Bruce Dickinson.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **19.- Tears of the Dragon**

_mátalo, Billy, quiero que lo mates_

Avanzaba por el pasillo con la orden retumbando en su cabeza con sorda insistencia; aún le removía el estómago como la primera vez que la escuchó

_mátalo_

porque no creyó que él estuviera hablando en serio. Es decir, el Rey era incomprensible, pero…¿haberle pedido eso? Y ahora casi había empezado a trotar, a respirar más rápidamente, acercándose a la puerta ganadora donde habría de entrar y matar.

Tras él iban dos hombres más: Erick Venzor y Andrew Cramer. Claro, porque Billy no podría solo con el trabajo aunque era el que ahora mejor comprendía las razones de tan descabellada misión. Y le dolía un poco pensar, por cierto, en la manera cómo Kyle podía ser ahora un aliado y luego mandar pedir la cabeza de quien llegara a ayudar. Bah, de todas formas había una razón para ello…una vengativa al igual que retorcida, pero que cumplía con la cuota para considerarse justa (al menos según la Ley el Talión).

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, los tres ya estaban ya casi corriendo e inundados por la punzante conciencia de dónde se encontraba su arma, cuántos movimientos necesitaban para alcanzarla y jalar el gatillo, cuántas fracciones de segundo…

_quiero que lo mates…por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle_

No se detuvieron ante la puerta a tocar, como si la urgencia de Khalil por esa muerte en particular se les hubiera contagiado; era un virus despiadado.

_¡mátalo!_

Al entrar no les recibió más que la soledad acojinada de los sofás, la oscuridad de los focos muertos y la tristeza de un mundo inmóvil. Allí no había nadie.

Andrew apretó el apagador y se hizo la luz en el recibidor y en el pasillo demostrando que el lugar, en efecto, parecía estar vacío. Ah, pero claro, debían revisar las habitaciones y la cocina también, y disparar en cuanto lo vieran sin previa advertencia, sin congoja o remordimiento, porque su misión allí era para meterle una bala en el cráneo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de nada. Kyle no quería que se le echara en cara su bestial falta (¡ja, como si fuera a arrepentirse!), quería que muriera de súbito y sin entender el por qué…tal como Kenny casi murió.

Billy le hizo una señal a Erick para que revisara la cocina, mientras tanto, él y Andrew se encaminaron al pasillo.

De súbito, una de las puertas en el pequeño corredor se abrió, apenas tres metros delante de ellos, y una figura medio vestida asomó para encararlos. Era Leon.

— ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Ustedes? — El rubio tenía la voz ronca, apenas llevaba puestos unos bóxers y a leguas se notaba que acababa de despertar, pero la temprana y poco educada intromisión en el lugar lo había obligado a abandonar la tibieza de su cama y plantarse frente a aquellos agentes armados como si él no estuviera en ropa interior.

— ¿Dónde está Gabriel?— preguntó Billy al tiempo que desenfundaba calmadamente. Ni él ni Andrew se detuvieron al ver a Leon en el pasillo; el rubio no era amenaza y, por descontado, tampoco el objetivo.

A quien debían matar era al Garou moreno, nada más y nada menos.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

A pesar de que aún era muy temprano decidió rendir el informe. Él ya estaba despierto, después de todo, y su jefe dormía poco estos días así que no importaba la hora en realidad. Todo se había vuelto tan caótico. ¿Qué diferencia existía entre las seis y las diez de mañana? Esa guerra frenética y confusa no dejaba mucho margen para pensar en el tiempo más que en términos de contrarreloj.

Así pues, Coyote fue con Khalil. Quería decirle personalmente las dos noticias: Lo relacionado con los experimentos de Wesker y también aquel insípido descubrimiento que hizo respecto al nombre "Quentin Blake".

Khalil lo hizo pasar a su oficina, allí la temperatura era cálida, olía ligeramente a café y se percibía en el aire un silencio ameno. Coen, como su guardaespaldas, se encontraba ahí, en un rincón del lugar, como una discreta sombra más.

Coyote entró y luego de saludar con cortesía a ambos avanzó hasta instalarse en la silla frente al escritorio del Rey; la nimia tarea —tan sólo sentarse— fue engorrosa, pero el hacker ya empezaba a manejar bien sus muletas a pesar de nunca antes haber usado unas. Por simple recreación se tomó unos segundos para no decir nada, callar y observar. Lo atrapó la fascinación que manaba del silencio de aquellos dos personajes tan singulares, el tenue olor del café y el par de pintorescas tazas humeantes que había —una sobre el escritorio y otra en la mano de Billy—, la visión de un Kyle templado que reposaba escudado tras el escritorio pero con tal porte que parecía nunca haber sido herido. _Aquella_ mañana…lucía tan irreal ahora.

Le pareció un tanto desconsiderado romper abruptamente con la paz de la escena, así que se aclaró la garganta y procedió a dar la noticia que (creyó) no causaría ni el menor sobresalto. Les habló sobre Quentin Blake.

— Buscando en los registros encontré que en febrero de 1995 hubo un tal Quentin Blake que asistió a una presentación de la compañía en Kentucky. Fue algo público, nada que tenga que ver con los asuntos ocultos actuales o pasados; era la presentación de un nuevo modelo de motor, nada más. Se registró como edecán, aunque no hallé demás datos de que trabajara para la Delphi. De hecho, indagué también en los registros de la John Deere y en total sólo di con un Quentin Alvin Blake, varios Quentin aparte y cuatro Blake, pero nada que tuviera que ver con Garou o el año del '95. Y si lo vemos de esa forma, en realidad no hallé nada relevante. — Acto seguido, se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente y dijo, para ponerle fin al tema:— Es todo.

— No es todo— replicó Kyle al instante. Se inclinó al frente y apoyó los codos en el escritorio mientras miraba con fijeza a Coyote—. Fue siete de febrero exactamente, en Shannon, Kentucky. Hubo un incendio en el lugar de la presentación, aunque eso ocurrió después de que ésta terminara.

— Eso no lo encontré en los registros— dijo el hacker un tanto desubicado. Le intrigaba por qué Kyle le mandó investigar algo sobre lo que ya estaba al tanto. ¿Sería para probar sus capacidades?

No, era para probar otra cosa… La memoria del Rey.

— Sabía— dijo Kyle— que había oído antes el nombre de Quentin Blake, antes de que Gabriel me lo dijera, pero no estaba seguro de…— se interrumpió a sí mismo y algo en su mirada se volvió frío, duro, como si cobrara plena consciencia del significado de lo que Coyote había dicho y supiera que debía hacer algo al respecto. Aquello no se trataba sólo de acertar, de saber que su memoria era buena y desde antes conocía ese nombre perturbador; se trataba de un asunto personal, sanguíneo.

Kyle entrelazó los dedos sin mover los codos de su lugar en el escritorio. Un puño tenso hecho de dos manos blancas quedó a la altura de su rostro y cubrió la expresión que inquietaba a los otros dos. Un suspiro un tanto rabioso se dejó oír detrás del puño, una exhalación furiosa que había sido contenida por mucho tiempo, y las palabras brotaron de su boca sin que su cara fuera descubierta.

— Mátalo, Billy, quiero que lo mates por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Kenny… ¡Mátalo!

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

Recordaba a la perfección cuán desconcertante le pareció oír aquello momentos antes. Y de inmediato le cuestionó, le preguntó con expresión confusa por qué le ordenaba matar a Gabriel. ¿Qué bicho le había picado para que se pusiera así? Pero cuando Kyle explicó, Billy pudo comprender y entonces pasar de guardián a asesino.

— ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

Leon escuchó con desconcierto la pregunta, lo vio desenfundar y entornó los ojos como respuesta. En el rubio se levantaba cierta desconfianza como una nube de polvo y no pretendía ocultarla.

— ¿Qué quieres con Gabriel?— habló sin elevar demasiado el tono, sólo lo suficiente para hacerle entender a Coen que no le gustaba mucho el rumbo de la situación.

— Órdenes de Khalil— le respondió Billy. Él y Andrew continuaron avanzando, restando importancia a la presencia de Kennedy.

Sin embargo, Leon Scott no les iba a permitir que entraran, mataran y se fueran. No toleraría escándalo alguno allí. Allende, si iban para lastimar a Gabriel —pues seguro las armas no eran adorno—, si iban a herirlo, no los dejaría. Odiaba tener que defender al moreno, pero Ilúvënis estaba bajo ese mismo techo y ella no permitiría que tocaran a su hermano. Oh, Ilúvënis…

— ¿Qué sucede?— La voz de la mestiza salió de la habitación a oscuras. Aún permanecía en la cama (y Leon rogaba para que eso continuara así).

— Nada— respondió el rubio—, vuelve a dormir— "o al menos ponte algo de ropa, por Dios" pensó.

— No me digas que Gabriel está allí dentro— le dijo Coen a Leon estando ya a sólo un paso de él.

El rubio desarmado se dio cuenta súbitamente de que la puerta de su habitación estaba demasiado abierta para sus gustos (e Ilúvënis dentro). Con un rápido movimiento alcanzó el pomo y emparejó la puerta con el marco ignorando toda pregunta o queja que profería la albina dentro.

— Ni lo pienses— advirtió Leon bastante en serio. Su mano descansaba sobre el pomo de manera celosa.

— Ok, ok. No iba a intentarlo de todas formas— confesó Coen levantando las manos en señal de paz. Francamente, no creía que estuviese ocultando a Gabriel dentro de esa habitación. ¿Cómo, si todo aquello resultaba tan espontáneo y poco planeado? Él mismo había estado pasando el tiempo tranquilamente con Kyle momentos antes; eso no era ninguna operación planeada por adelantado.

— No hay nada en la cocina— avisó Erick saliendo de allí.

Al percatarse que eran tres los agentes, Leon vio pocas posibilidades de negarles el avance a la fuerza. Pensó que nada podría hacer razonando dado que eran órdenes de Khalil, pero igual lo intentó. Si no trataba de detenerlos, alguno de ellos podría morir entre fauces húmedas y garras despiadadas o, en el caso más extraño, Ilúvënis se levantaría esa mañana descubriendo que ya no tenía un hermano. De cualquier manera alguien salía perdiendo.

— ¡No voy a permitir esto!— exclamó Kennedy plantándose en medio del pasillo—. No tienen derecho.

— Apártate.

— No _puedo_. No me estás dando una salida. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

— Es complicado de explicar.

— Y ni siquiera lo intentarás— adivinó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Coen guardó silencio dándole la razón. No era asunto suyo explicar la historia de Kenny.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

"Kenny Khalil" escribió en la hoja de registro con letras grandes y desgarbadas. Nunca había tenido buena letra, aunque en compensación de esa carencia (y muchas más) tenía un buen hermano: Kyle. Por eso estaba ahí ese día, por él. Se había apuntado para ir a la presentación y averiguar un poco más de lo que hacía la compañía que acababa de instalarse cerca de ahí. Pretendía ver si le atraía —iba predispuesto a eso, en realidad— y quizás, luego de animarse y encontrar alguien que le pudiera ayudar, vería la forma de pedirles trabajo. Sabía que su edad le sería impedimento, pero ya estaba harto de empacar la mercancía de los clientes en el supermercado y recibir unos centavos a cambio. No era por avaricia su deseo de hallar un mejor empleo (uno que sí mereciera llamarse así), sino por su hermano, como ya había dicho.

Quería el empleo y quería el dinero por Kyle.

Kenny, Kayla y Kyle eran huérfanos desde hacía varios años. Cuando sus padres murieron, los tres fueron acogidos por sus abuelos. No tenían mucho espacio en la casa, el dinero no les sobraba y el abuelo tenía un trabajo tan bueno como su salud; en otras palabras, no se encontraban muy bien siendo cinco bajo el mismo techo, con sólo uno trabajando y tres que pedían estudios. Casi de inmediato y como parte del drástico cambio que representa la muerte de los padres, Kyle empezó a trabajar; era el mayor y el que estaba más próximo a poder firmar legalmente un contrato de empleo.

Ahora, Kenny se sentía un poco injusto aunque acertado al creer que era Kyle quien los sacaba adelante. Los abuelos ya eran personas viejas y su futuro no era impresionantemente prometedor, tenía que darse cuenta de eso. Kyle prácticamente les estaba pagando todos sus estudios a él y a su hermana, las veces que podían ir al cine o comprarse algo nuevo era porque él los llevaba, era el único que tenía la energía y la paciencia para sentarse a escucharlos sin importar a qué hora llegara del trabajo…y era su hermano mayor.

Recientemente Kenny había empezado a darse cuenta de todo lo que hacía por ellos. Se sentía en deuda, ciertamente. Siempre había sido el más pequeño de los tres, el inmaduro, el risueño, el juguetón, el consentido, el llorón, pero quería retribuirle algo a su familia —su pequeña familia— y empezar a demostrarles que podía tomarse las cosas en serio y ser de ayuda. Por eso, en primer lugar, empezó a trabajar como empacador en el supermercado. Al principio Kyle le dijo que estaba mal de la cabeza, que se preocupara más por la escuela y menos por el dinero, pero al final le dio permiso para que lo hiciera sólo los fines de semana por la mañana.

Y ahora aquí estaba él, sin consentimiento de su hermano y rodeado de un montón de gente que le doblaba la edad o se la triplicaba. No le importaba, de todas maneras, iba con su mejor sonrisa pintada en el joven rostro y dispuesto a conocer a alguien que le ayudara a colarse entre las filas de la PEA; no le importaba tampoco qué clase de empleo terminara consiguiendo porque la gente decía que la nueva compañía pagaba bien.

¿Qué decir? A los catorce años aún se pueden tener muchas ilusiones y ser bastante ingenuo.

Se acomodó en una silla y allí pasó sin sobresaltos la mayor parte de la plática. No vio alrededor suyo nadie que valiera la pena para entablar conversación, así que se estuvo en silencio y puso atención. De vez en cuando la gente se le quedaba viendo, tal vez debido a su edad, pero él ni se daba por enterado. Le estaba interesando bastante la presentación y no notó el correr del tiempo hasta que algo poderoso llamó su atención.

De repente le pareció difícil concentrarse en lo que el hombre con el micrófono decía, la tenue oscuridad del lugar le pareció inquietante y empezó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Habrían puesto la calefacción demasiado alta? Miró en derredor no sabiendo él mismo por qué lo hacía, pero halló junto a él lo que parecía ser la fuente de su perturbación.

Kenny estaba sentado a la orilla de la fila y a un metro de él vio a un joven de pie. Estaba de frente al perfil de Kenny y miraba en su dirección, pero no a él, sino a un tipo de traje varios asientos hacia el centro de la hilera; éste no se percataba.

Kenny se le quedó viendo al muchacho y tuvo un escalofrío; probablemente fue su apariencia lo que lo asustó. Era alto y moreno, poco fornido, llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás en una diminuta coleta, sus facciones eran duras y descorazonadoras aunque jóvenes, en su piel florecían cicatrices y (a pesar de portar uniforme idéntico al de los demás edecanes) lucía distinto a la mayoría. Había algo en él, quizás algo malo y perturbador… Kenny se fijó en el nombre de su gafete y lo recordó sólo por una razón: Estaba escrito a mano y con lápiz, a diferencia de los demás que eran tinta negra impresa.

En el gafete decía "Quentin Blake".

El joven se marchó unos momentos después sin dar señales de saberse observado y Kenny se sintió en calma de nuevo. Volvió a poner atención y se embelesó de nuevo en la plática, incluso se quedó quieto en su lugar hasta que terminó el momento de las preguntas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la mayoría de la gente se había retirado y descubrió con pena que no parecía haber nadie apropiado para saludarlo, comentar sobre el clima y rogar por empleo. No obstante, evitó desanimarse. Debía haber alguien con quien pudiera hablar aunque sea para que le dieran un número de teléfono o una dirección. Por un segundo pensó el preguntar al tipo que había dirigido la presentación, mas la pareció que únicamente era el payaso entrenado para dar la plática. Él quería a un empresario de verdad, alguien que tuviera respuestas y oportunidades que ofrecerle.

Kyle lo mataría si se metía en problemas…pero decidió salir del salón y buscar las oficinas (muy a pesar de que no tenía idea de si habría oficinas en el lugar). Terminó caminando en un largo pasillo y ahí se topó con dos edecanes, el conserje del pequeño edificio y ninguna persona que pudiera ayudarle. Es obvio que tampoco halló las oficinas y en su recorrido dio con muchas puertas cerradas. Finalmente le llegó la hora de aceptar que debía volver a casa —hey, lo intentaría otro día— y empezó a buscar la salida dado que estaba un _poquito_ perdido. No vio a nadie que pudiese indicarle cómo salir de ahí y abrió una puerta al azar esperando encontrar gente o (por algún milagro indulgente) la mismísima salida. Lo que halló fue muy distinto.

Entró en una especie de bodega con estantes repletos de cajas —diminutas, medianas y del tamaño de él mismo— y escuchó una voz.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? Busco la salida— dijo mientras avanzaba entre los estantes.

Sin embargo, la voz no le respondió sino que continuó hablando para sí misma.

—… Claro, claro. Asfixien los pulmones del mundo, que yo los asfixiaré a ustedes; contaminen los ríos y yo los envenenaré a ustedes; quemen bosques y praderas, yo también haré arder sus casas…

Al oír eso y no encontrar a la persona que lo decía, Kenny se asustó un poco. Quiso de pronto volver sobre sus pasos y huir corriendo, no volver a oír esa voz perturbadora e irse a casa, pero no pudo. Se quedó plantado donde estaba, conteniendo la respiración y oyendo aquello… Nada. La voz calló sola y el lugar se hundió en silencio. Temió que si daba un solo paso el sonido retumbaría por todas partes y en lugar de respirar jadearía, así que apretó los párpados unos segundos y permaneció inmóvil. Su cuerpo era recorrido por la misma angustiosa sensación de rato antes; no lo dejaba moverse ni pensar, le oprimía el pecho y le arrancaba escalofríos.

"No seas tonto, ¡camina, que nadie te está agarrando!" se dijo a sí mismo.

Logró armarse de valor, tragó saliva y se giró para regresar al pasillo de afuera; no le preocupaba verse como gallina —ya se sentía así aunque quisiera negarlo—. Era una poderosa sensación la que lo apremiaba a retirarse, en parte compuesta por el miedo a esa presencia y por su intuición. Pero cuando trató de dar un paso al frente, en dirección a la salida, tuvo que retroceder.

— ¿Tienes fósforos? — le preguntó un joven moreno apostado bajo el marco de la puerta. A sus pies había un garrafón rojo destapado y en su mano derecha sostenía el tobillo de una persona desplomada en el piso como si la hubiera estado arrastrando—. Bah, olvídalo. Buscaré los míos.

Soltó el tobillo del cuerpo (porque a esas alturas ya no era más que un "cuerpo") y procedió a buscar con calma cerillos en las bolsas de su ropa. Kenny dio otro paso atrás asustado, más del joven moreno que del cuerpo que (gracias a unas cajas) no alcanzaba a ver bien.

¿A qué olía?

Pensó en gritar, alarmarse y demostrar que aquello no le estaba causando gracia, pero la sonrisa burlona del moreno y su calma desesperante mataron todo deseo de pedir ayuda. ¿A quién iba a gritarle? Se dio cuenta trágicamente que la voz de hacía rato era del moreno y que la persona con quien conversaba yacía ahora tendida en el piso.

"Esto tiene que ser un error" pensó. Siguió sin decir nada, incapaz de abrir la boca por causa de esa presencia aplastante y abrumadora.

El joven se sacó una caja de fósforos del bolsillo del pantalón y los agitó mostrándoselos a Kenny. No prendió ninguno. Lo que hizo fue agacharse para tomar el garrafón rojo, vació parte de su contenido en la entrada y sobre el cuerpo; luego, con la misma sonrisa imperturbable en el rostro, le arrojó el garrafón a Kenny. Él se cubrió el rostro y dio su tercer paso titubeante lejos del moreno, mas el galón alcanzó a caer a sus pies y le salpicó el pantalón y los zapatos, quedó de lado y derramó gotas de su contenido que (a ojos de Kenny y considerando el factor _fósforos_) no era agua. Miró hacia abajo, a las manchas oscuras en sus perneras y en el piso, y le echó un vistazo a la etiqueta del garrafón. No le gustó lo que leyó ahí.

— ¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí?— habló el moreno atrayendo de nuevo la mirada del chico justo a tiempo para que lo viera arrojar el fósforo encendido al piso. Él ya estaba a distancia segura, unos pasos más allá del umbral y en la seguridad del pasillo exterior, sin embargo, no se marchó aún. Siguió ahí y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Kenny.

Una llama perezosa nació cuando el cerillo tocó un charco en el suelo y el fuego empezó a reptar con lentitud y a desprender humo. Se extendía como una cuarteadura en el cristal, alcanzó el cuerpo que vestía de traje y corbata e intentó trepar por las cajas. Pero Kenny no se movió; no pudo hacerlo.

Algo en los ojos del moreno amedrantaba al muchacho y era diez veces peor que sólo su presencia. Había un fuego asesino en él, algo más atemorizante que las llamas vivas que se esparcían por el lugar. Y Kenny deseaba moverse y huir como debería haber hecho hacía 2 minutos, pero todavía se sentía pequeño y paralizado. ¡Tenía catorce, Dios Santo! Este tipo de cosas no se supone que le pasen a un chico de su edad, a uno tan soñador e ingenuo. Le espantaban las llamas y el cuerpo inerte cerca de la puerta, le daba miedo morir allí sólo y le aterrorizaba aún más el joven moreno que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El supuesto edecán se arrancó el gafete y lo arrojó al fuego. Kenny quiso seguirlo con la mirada para huir de los ojos negros que lo acosaba, pero tampoco pudo hacer eso, sólo se quedó pensando que recordaba a la perfección el nombre allí escrito: Quentin Blake. Le entristeció aquello, saber su nombre y no poder maldecirlo porque no tenía fuerza para mover ni un músculo. De repente la visión se le nubló y sintió, de manera muy ausente, que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Eso, aunado a toda su voluntad, le ayudó a cerrar los ojos; dos lágrimas más se desbordaron por sus párpados y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se le fue el aire y se tambaleó, pero no cayó. No cayó.

Quentin chascó la lengua, decepcionado. Tuvo que aceptar que, a pesar de su edad y de ser un prodigio, aún no controlaba bien eso de la locura. Además, no debía ponerse a perder el tiempo con humanos. Él y sus compañeros debían estar en casa para pasado mañana o los mayores se enfadarían. _Su_ padre se enfadaría. Hecho el trabajo, se fue de ahí para buscar a los demás e irse.

Kenny dio media vuelta en cuando sus piernas dejaron de parecerle espagueti y el mundo cesó de tambalearse. Corrió entre hileras de estantes hasta llegar a la pared del fondo de la bodega y, en un momento de pánico, se plantó de nuevo en el suelo. Tenía los zapatos y los tobillos impregnados de combustible, así que no planeaba regresar por donde había llegado pues ardería como antorcha. Sin embargo, no veía la salida por ninguna parte, ni siquiera había una maldita ventana. Dio un paso para ir a donde un estante no lo dejaba ver, cuando entonces oyó un chapoteó. Estaba parado sobre otro charco de combustible. Bueno, en realidad era todo un riachuelo que recorría ese pasillo de estantes y moría metros más allá en la boca de otro garrafón rojo.

"Esto no es nada bueno" se dijo cuando el pánico comenzó a crecer más "¿Qué haría Kiley si estuviera aquí?".

"Me daría un pellizco por meterme en problemas" se respondió.

Kyle… ¿Qué pasaría con él si Kenny moría, si se dejaba morir ahí? ¡Cuántos problemas le causaría, qué inmensa tristeza le anegaría al hermano mayor! Y Kayla…muy seguramente la haría llorar (a pesar de ser más fría y fuerte que Kyle). Sus abuelos también se pondrían tristes, y él no quería eso. No quería abandonar a todos cuando la situación era tan difícil, sería…egoísta morirse ahí y causarle dolor a su familia. Tenía que ser fuerte y salir del problema…o morir en el intento (aunque rehuía a esta segunda opción como a la peste).

Caminó de nuevo por entre los estantes convencido de que debía haber alguna ventana, incluso se contentaría con un extintor, pero lo que encontró al dar vuelta junto a una caja enorme fue mil veces mejor. A través de sus ojos llorosos por el humo alcanzó a ver una salida de emergencia a tan solo cinco metros de donde él estaba. Había fuego más allá, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que él se sintiera valiente. De cualquier manera ya no podía retroceder. Las llamas se alimentaban a los pies de muchos estantes, el cartón de las cajas se ennegrecía y se doblaba sobre sí mismo, el humo subía al techo serpenteando y él se sentía mareado.

Echó a correr hacia la puerta como si los estantes se le fueran a venir encima, como si los ojos de Quentin vinieran detrás de él…entre el fuego. Abrió de un portazo y no se detuvo, siguió corriendo en la noche helada sobre el pasto del jardín lateral del edificio y no tuvo la paciencia para buscar la puerta de la reja, sino que la brincó. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, más tarde pensaría que fue el iniciador del fuego.

Kenny no notó si alguien lo vio salir del lugar. Tenía tanto miedo que corrió hasta su casa sin grabar en su memoria un solo segundo del trayecto. No se percató del frío o la niebla, no vio rostro alguno en las personas que atravesaban su camino, ni siquiera supo qué calles tomó para llegar a casa o cómo es que ningún auto lo atropelló. Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando estaba atravesando el comedor y Kyle, sentado a la mesa con los demás, le dijo:

— A cenar, renacuajo.

Kenny se le quedó mirando extraño, viéndolo y al mismo tiempo no. Su pecho estaba agitado y tenía la ropa un tanto sucia. Al final atinó a decir:

— No tengo hambre— y se fue en el acto.

— ¿Dónde estaba?— preguntó Kyle al aire luego de que se marchara.

Kayla se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

— Dijo que iría al parque a jugar— contestó la abuela con despreocupación mientras se servía más puré en una plato que aún no estaba vació.

El abuelo tosía ausente de la plática.

"Él no va al parque a jugar a esta hora" pensó Kyle, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió comiendo.

.-.

Más tarde Kyle se fue a su habitación, la cual, dicho sea de paso, compartía con Kenny. Existía una gran diferencia de edades y hábitos entre ambos, de por sí Kyle ya era demasiado mayor para compartir el cuarto, pero habían decidido que Kayla (por ser mujer) gozara del privilegio de una habitación para ella sola.

Las luces estaban apagadas y Kenny era un bulto pacífico en su cama, pero Kyle prendió la lámpara y dijo en voz alta:

— Llegaste tarde a cenar.

— Llegaste temprano del trabajo— respondió Kenny sin moverse.

— Sí, bueno. Las cosas no marchan bien, ya no podemos hacer horas extras. ¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste horas extra en el parque?

— Algo así— contestó con la voz apagada

Kyle guardó silencio un rato esperando que su hermano le dijera algo más. Cuando vio que no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando, optó por no presionarlo y dejar una ventana abierta.

—No tienes que contármelo ahora, puedes no hacerlo nunca si tú quieres, pero igual voy a estar aquí… Buenas noches, Kenny.

— Buenas noches, Kiley.

Esa noche al igual que la siguiente y la siguiente por una semana, Kenny tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con aquellos ojos y con el fuego en ellos.

.-.

El día siguiente, miércoles, transcurrió en relativa normalidad para Kenny…hasta que Kyle llegó a casa por la tarde.

El más joven de los hermanos estaba sentado en el porche, soñando despierto y viendo cómo el Sol bajaba aproximándose al horizonte. Kyle se sentó junto a él y la madera rechinó con su peso.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Kenny por cortesía (y porque le gustaba la cháchara).

— Llegué tarde esta mañana al trabajo— le respondió el mayor mirando hacia el ocaso—. La calle doce estaba cerrada y tuve que dar un rodeo. Parece que hubo un incendio anoche y lo están investigando.

— ¿En la calle doce?— habló sintiendo que se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta.

— En la doce— asintió Kyle con la calma y templanza imperturbables que ya le caracterizaban. Luego, añadió con voz baja:— Anoche olías a humo, Kenny.

El menor se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle. Se concentró en el ocaso e intentó tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Le diría la ocurrido, sabía que terminaría haciéndolo, si no hoy, mañana.

— Anoche estuve ahí— confesó y por un segundo creyó que escucharía la voz dura y acusadora de su hermano decirle "¿Tú lo provocaste? ¡Tú iniciaste el fuego!". Mas en lugar de ello, Kyle siguió calmando y mirando la puesta de Sol.

— Y…¿estás bien, Kenny?

— Me asusté. — Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que se le atoraran las palabras. No alcanzó a agregar "…pero no del incendio, sino de Quentin Blake".

Las sombras del mundo se alargaban mientras ellos yacían quietos en el porche de madera, la temperatura bajaba poco a poco y el tiempo parecía indetenible, impasible. Kenny sintió el silencio prolongarse incómodamente y sólo pudo romperlo con voz quebrada y lastimera.

— Kiley…

Tenía miedo de contarle, de recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior y tener que traducirlo en palabras. ¿Lo obligaría? ¿Él le pediría que lo hiciera? Muy seguramente… Y entonces tendría que romper a llorar, porque a los catorce todavía se vale llorar tanto como soñar.

— Kenny, ya no me digas "Kiley". Ya estoy bastante grande, ¡y tú también!— Su voz sonó dura, pero creyó que con justa razón. Quería que su hermano también se comportara con dureza porque si no lo hacía, el mundo lo destrozaría en pedazos más adelante. Hoy no estaba dispuesto a oír sus quejas de niño… Bueno, no mucho.

Kenny respiró hondo muy a pesar de que su pecho estaba oprimido por la aflicción y se deshizo de la voz quebrada que amenazaba con brotar de su boca.

— ¿Prometes no…no enfadarte si te cuento lo que pasó anoche? ¿Eh…Kiley?

— De acuerdo.

Le contó todo lo importante, con el mayor detalle soportable, iniciando por el momento en que vio al moreno al lado de su asiendo y terminó con su pesadilla de anoche.

— Si ese hombre inició el incendio deliberadamente y quizás hasta mató a alguien, ¿por qué viniste corriendo a casa en lugar de ir con la policía?— le preguntó Kyle.

— Es que tú no entiendes… Tú no lo viste, no sabes cómo me miraba. Creía que me iba a quedar ahí parado hasta que el fuego me llegara a los pies y no iba a sentir nada comparado con cómo me veía él. Te juro que llegué a creer que el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si fueran espejos… Tuve mucho miedo, Kiley.

"O de nuevo te quedaste dormido en el parque y tuviste un mal sueño" completó mentalmente Kyle. No le creyó todo lo que escuchó, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea desecharlo por completo. Nada más por seguridad mantendría en mente el nombre del tipo: Quentin Blake.

— Anda, hace frío. Hay que entrar en la casa— le dijo para poner fin a la plática. Ya no quería discutir el tema tratando de adivinar qué era verdad y qué fantasía, qué reptaba en la mente su hermano para hacerlo lucir de verdad asustado.

No obstante, cuando entraban, se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué hacías en esa presentación, a principio de cuentas?

— Quería buscar empleo.

— ¿Como chico de los recados?

— No. Un empleo de verdad.

— Olvídalo, Kenny… En todo caso y como van las cosas con mi actual trabajo, debería ser yo el que pida empleo ahí. ¿Cuál era el nombre de…?

— Delphi. A siete kilómetros al oeste de aquí.

— Delphi— repitió Kyle, casi saboreando el nombre en su boca.

.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

Aquél fue un movimiento bastante sucio e injusto, si le preguntaban su humilde opinión. Erick le hacía frente con un arma mientras Billy y Andrew se acercaban a la habitación de Gabriel. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Ni siquiera traía zapatos que pudiera arrojarles; de hecho, no estaba dispuesto a arrojarles la única prenda de ropa que portaba (cuando menos no por Gabriel). Así que aquello era totalmente injusto: Tres armados contra un semi-desnudo.

— ¡Déjalo en paz!— gritó Ilúvënis al abrir de súbito la puerta de su habitación y ver a Erick amenazando a Leon. Por supuesto, la albina no se había tomado la molestia de buscar algo de ropa y ponérsela, cuestión que distrajo a Erick y lo hizo lucir poco profesional.

— Madre Santa de Dios, yo quiero una de éstas para llevar— dijo Venzor sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mestiza. Ea, y ése era el mujeriego número uno del equipo mixto.

Kennedy le pegó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas antes que permitirle disfrutar otro segundo de vista. No supo si lo hizo por su orgullo de macho o sólo para poder librarse de él y además detener a Billy —creía que era la primera opción—. Erick cayó de espaldas por la tremenda fuerza del golpe y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Leon le puso un pie en el pecho y le arrebató el arma.

No obstante, ya era muy tarde. Para cuando miró, Billy ya tenía una mano en el pomo, lo giró y empujó la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!— gritó Leon y fue desoído.

A Billy le pesaba mucho tener que hacer eso. Le caía bien Leon, incuso Ilúvënis le agradaba un poco, y no le iba muy bien eso de matar sin dar oportunidad de defenderse, pero… Si ellos hubieran visto la expresión de Kyle, la furia en su rostro cuando contó lo de Kenny y el dolor latente como si aquello hubiera pasado apenas ayer…

Lo mataría, por Kyle, por esa bala que una noche puso en su hombro en casa de Leon, sólo que esta vez no fallaría.

Vio la habitación a oscuras ante él y elevó el arma, consciente de que si titubeaba un segundo él lo destrozaría. Sin embargo, esta vez no había coco en el armario, no había monstruo debajo de la cama y no había Garou alguno allí.

_For Too Long Now, There Were Secrets In My Mind  
For Too Long Now, There Were Things I Should Have Said  
In The Darkness, I Was Stumbling For The Door  
To Find A Reason, To Find The Time, The Place, The Hour_

Y había llegado, al fin, el momento en que no pudo más. El dique se vino abajo y con él su entereza y su honor. Que le llamaran paria, que le llamaran traidor, que su padre lo abofeteara en la eternidad, pero él ya había tomado su decisión. La presión y el dolor le obligaron a tomar un camino tentador al que era renuente: Defender su deber mayor, la obligación para con Gaia su madre, y dejar de lado la encomienda de su padre.

Sufría pensado que faltaba a la promesa de (prácticamente) un moribundo, pues Alex ya estaba condenado a muerte cuando le dijo su misión. Sin embargo, sufría aún más pensado en cómo sus hermanos serían tratados por la bestia rubia. Y si él, si Ceniza Ardiente no los defendía, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Lo haría la Delphi, aquel puñado de humanos demasiado obsesionados con su vana guerra? No… Y no los culpaba por no hacerlo, sólo les deseaba una feliz y larga estadía en su charco de corrupción; alguien más les castigaría su egoísmo, él estaba ocupado hoy.

Se movía entre las tenues sombras que preceden al amanecer. De hecho, ya veía rayos de luz en el cielo lejano, acariciando las pequeñas nubes, acercándose con parsimonia a las puntas de los pinos altos y dándole una silueta resplandeciente a las colinas del horizonte. Existía un deje de hermetismo en el ambiente, una sensación embriagadora de que las cosas _eran_ así, como si el Sol no pudiera elevarse para matar las sombras ni el aire correr para deshacer la pacífica quietud del lugar. A Gabriel le gustaba estar así, después de todo, él era una sombra más danzando bajo los árboles, en silencio, en lamento. Nada externo le perturbaba en su andar, ni hombres que irrumpieran de madrugada en el bosque ni un cierzo cruel que lo empujara de regreso sobre sus pasos. Lo único que podía llegar a molestarlo era que con cada paso, zancada o salto venía el pensamiento de "Lo estoy haciendo. Estoy desobedeciendo". Aún así, ello no implicaba arrepentimiento por sus acciones; más bien se trataba de sorpresa. Él mismo no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo.

La adrenalina lo seguía acompañando como desde el inicio de su jornada, lo hacía avanzar sin cesar y concentrar su mente en una sola cuestión: Sus hermanos. Y es que si pensaba en cualquier otra cosa le vendrían horrendos sentimientos de culpa. Alex, su hermana, la añoranza por su simple niñez, el tortuoso camino recorrido los meses pasados, la Letanía, los humanos conocidos en su andar, la nimiedad de darse cualquier gusto mundo como el descanso, las consecuencias de sus actos…eran tópicos que evitaba a toda costa. Sus hermanos; sólo debía pensar en sus hermanos torturados, sombras llorosas sin nombre ni rostro.

Continuó andando con ello en mente y sin apiadarse un segundo de su propio cuerpo. Si mantenía ese ritmo pronto llegaría a su destino…y dejaría muy atrás a Ilúvënis y a la imponente sombra de su padre.

_Waiting For The Winter Sun And The Cold Light Of Day  
The Misty Ghost Of Childhood Fears  
The Pressure Is Building And I Can't Stay Away_

Él fue otra criatura que tampoco resistió más. La presión se acumuló en su mente y en su cuerpo lastimados hasta que fue insoportable. Lamentablemente, su salida no consistía en algo tan sencillo como caminar en la distancia. Él era el hombre sin nombre, el agente de Acteck capturado por Delphi. Lo habían torturado, amenazado y persuadido de formas variadas y creativas, pero él nunca dijo nada. No salió de su boca confesión alguna, ni siquiera les dijo su nombre. Sin embargo, hoy llegaba a su límite. No aguantó más esa situación.

.-.

"Lamentable"…así es como lo calificaron algunos al estar del otro lado del espejo. Desde ahí era fácil mirar y juzgar con temple, pues el cristal y la distancia tenían la propiedad mágica de aliviar el horror inherente a la escena.

En el cuarto pequeño y triste él yacía… Corrigiendo: Su cuerpo yacía. Su mente y alma habían abandonado, pero la cáscara permanecía, aferrada como la materia al mundo, cual señal grotesca de su rendición ante la presión.

"Sí, ganaron" les gritaba "¡Miren lo que han conseguido con toda su tortura!".

Billy lo miraba desde la entrada de la habitación; la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro, la otra más allá del umbral. Le pesaba ver el cadáver, sabía que con él había muerto una oportunidad. Ya por la mañana habían descubierto la misteriosa ausencia de Gabriel, ¿y ahora esto?

El día pintaba muy mal.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al equipo de limpieza. Los vio entonces recoger todo con meticulosa pulcritud y por un momento sintió ganas de decirles que se apartaran, avanzar hasta el cuerpo y darle una patada en el culo por ser tan hijo de perra. El maldito se había suicidado. ¡Y ni siquiera llevaba tantos días ahí! Otros habían resistido más, incluso comenzaban a ablandarse y a dar señales de esperanza. Pero éste no, no les dio nada, ni una palabra. Por eso Billy se contuvo; tampoco le daría nada, no se merecía esa patada.

El equipo de limpieza levantó el cuerpo que estaba acurrucado en el catre, con la cara contra la pared y abrazándose las rodillas. Mientras lo movían para meterlo en la bolsa negra de plástico, Billy alcanzó a ver la sangre seca en su rostro muerto. Había manchas café-rojizas en su mentón, boca y cuello, además de en la sábana del catre y escurriendo por la pared.

La sábana y el colchón también fueron empacados en bolsas por separado. Acto seguido, uno de los hombres movió el catre para separarlo de la pared y recoger algo que había ahí. Se agachó y lo tomó en su mano enguantada como si se tratara de una baratija y no de una masa sanguinolenta.

— Tengo un pedazo aquí, Pete— dijo mostrándole el objeto a uno de sus compañeros—. ¿Lo empaco a parte?

— No. Sólo ponlo en su lugar.

El hombre abrió la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo y depositó el objeto en su boca; después volvió a cerrar la bolsa.

Billy no se sintió asqueado al contemplar aquello, pero por alguna razón desvió la mirada y pensó:

"Este ya no va a hablar. Ya no".

_I Throw Myself Into The Sea  
Release The Wave  
Let It Wash Over Me  
To Face The Fear I Once Believed  
The Tears Of The Dragon For You And For Me_

Ella sabía que él no volvería, que se había arrojado de un solo impulso hasta más allá de la línea sin retorno. Conocía su espíritu y entendía que se había marchado al fin. Pero aunque le preguntaran, Ilúvënis no podría explicar cómo lo sabía.

Era una corazonada.

Su hermano no estaba esa madrugada en su cama y no volvería a estarlo, eso lo tenía claro aunque ignorara cuán grande era su pesar como hijo de Gaia. No esperó antes que aquello llegara a pasar, no al estar tan embotada en sí misma, pero, de alguna extraña manera, no le sorprendía que hubiera ocurrido. Era como si una especie de fuerza mayor, incontenible e incomprensible, estuviera dirigiendo las cosas. La partida de Gabriel se sentía tremendamente…natural, como si fuese parte de un orden planeado, algo que debía ocurrir tarde o temprano. A la mestiza le daba un poco de tristeza pensar así, tener el agudo y mortalmente certero pensamiento de que Gabriel estaba actuando conforme…

"¿Conforme a qué?" se preguntó, retándose a sí misma a contestar.

No pudo hacerlo. Sólo suspiró. Gabriel ya no estaba…y eso le dolía. No le importaba el hecho de perder a su guardaespaldas personal, sino pensar a dónde se dirigía, a qué. Muchos podrían sospecharlo, pero sólo ella tenía la seguridad de saber la meta y la misión de Gabriel.

"Va allá" pensó "Va a salvarlos…o a morir tratando. Él está haciendo aquello para lo que los Garou están hechos: Seguir el llamado de Gaia, el camino de la Madre Tierra".

Quizás debería odiarlo por su arrogancia o tenerle lástima, pero la verdad es que lo admiraba (y hasta lo envidiaba).

"En tan poco tiempo, él consiguió el valor para escoger su senda. Me dejó a mí, olvidó las órdenes de Alex…y allá va. Es un guerrero, en verdad. No abandonará nunca a Gaia ni a sus hermano. Es parte de su…"

Se interrumpió con un suspiro, y luego se reprochó: "Dilo, dilo de una vez".

Con un gesto triste y moviendo los labios como si alguien más los manipulara, la mestiza pronunció cansada:

— Destino…

Gabriel procedía según su destino e Ilúvënis odiaba la sensación de que las cosas obedecían el orden natural y preestablecido, que la corriente los movía y la nueva pérdida de su hermano había sido inevitable. Era sobrecogedor pensar así, pero era una de muchas cosas que parecía incapaz de evitar.

"Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue…y de haberlo hecho no habría podido idear manera alguna de detenerlo…y de haberlo hecho no hubiera funcionado. Él ya había tomado su decisión".

¿Por qué se sentía tan pesimista esa mañana? ¿Era acaso por levantarse de la cama con el pie izquierdo?

Qué hastío. Lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba! Aborrecía estar y pensar así porque le parecía encontrarse viviendo en la mente de meses antes. Hoy no era ella, era la vieja Ilúvënis, y le mortificaba llegar a hacer algo en su actual mentalidad…

¡Qué tontería era todo aquello! Estaba exagerando, ¿no? No era como si él ya estuviera muerto, como si su partida desatara un caos tremendo en su vida y moviera todo de lugar. ¿O era así?

¿Se trataba de que ella no comprendía…que lo amaba?

Estaba perdiendo a su hermano por tercera vez.

Y la tercera era la vencida.

Probablemente era eso lo que la tenía tan afectada: El _déjà vu_ de verlo partir una vez más.

"Pero ya ha partido antes…hacia la muerte" pensó "cuando condené a Alex, él también debió morir. Pero regresó. Aún respira, aún camina sobre el mundo siendo Gabriel".

Se le ocurrió de pronto que podría orar por él, que los espíritus de la tierra y de más allá la escucharían y protegerían a su hermano. Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo intentó a pesar de creer que funcionaría.

"Hay cosas mejores que puedo hacer por él".

Y, en efecto, las había, porque el moreno no necesitaba plegaria alguna en su nombre y ya había un espíritu a su lado guiándolo.

_Where I Was, I Had Wings That Couldn't Fly  
Where I Was, I Had Tears I Couldn't Cry  
My Emotions, Frozen In An Icy Lake  
I Couldn't Feel Them Until The Ice Began To Break  
I Have No Power Over This, You Know I'm Afraid  
The Walls I Built Are Crumbling, The Water Is Moving,  
I'm Slipping Away_

¿Qué? ¿Hoy era viernes trece o algo así?

Dos noticias malas este día y, según la ley de Murphy, había que cuidarse porque las cosas siempre tienden a empeorar.

La primera contrariedad había sido muy de mañana, algo así como para empezar _bien_ el día: La escapada de Gabriel, a quien Kyle había desprovisto de una buena parte del respeto que llegara a tenerle. El Rey nunca iba a perdonarle lo de Kenny, jamás. Ahora bien, le intrigaba mucho saber sobre la conveniencia de su huida, justo a tiempo para que ni Billy ni los otros lo encontraran. ¿Era coincidencia? ¿O era que Gabriel ya sabía que Coyote lo investigaba? Allende, también le generaba duda su futuro paradero. Le preocupaba que de alguna manera hubiera metido las narices en la Delphi tanto como para saber las labores de Coyote y algunas otras cosas más, y, con esa información, ¿a dónde iría a parar?

Como sea, lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, tanto por Kenny, tanto por su traición. Porque aquello debía ser una traición, ¿o no? Kyle no pretendía esperar para confirmarlo, ya había gente buscando a Quentin Blake y, cuando consiguieran su cabeza, le preguntarían a la muerta testa cómo fue capaz de ser tan demonio, tan maldito, tan traidor.

Inclusive, Leon e Ilúvënis ya habían sido interrogados a fondo y con los modales apropiados. Ambos argumentaron no tener idea de dónde se encontraba Gabriel, pero, por si acaso, Kyle los mantendría bien vigilados.

Y luego la otra noticia, que no fue temprano pero tampoco tan tarde como para suspirar y saber que el día había terminado.

— Se suicidó.

— ¿Cómo?

— Se mordió la lengua y yo… Yo no lo vi. Estaba de espaldas al espejo, acurrucado en su cama. Casi ni se movía, parecía estar…dormido. No supimos lo que hizo hasta más tarde.

Suicidio… ¡Ja! ¿No era ésa un ave de mal agüero? El tiempo corría, tal como la sangre hubiera corrido en las venas de aquel suicida y, ahora, se había detenido. ¿Y si el tiempo se detenía para Delphi?

Kyle sabía que la situación se estaba prolongando demasiado. Si no le punían punto final, ambas compañías terminarían desapareciendo. Era cuestión de un bienestar mayor, las empresas fueron advertidas desde el inicio. Si el Estado intervenía para frenar el alboroto sería de forma terminante e igualitaria. El presidente mandaría desmantelarlas si no había otra solución, no importando el costo. Delphi y Acteck se irían al cementerio de compañías multifuncionales junto a Umbrella y las demás. Sobra decir que Kyle no deseaba eso y pensaba que estaba acercándose la hora definitiva para mostrar superioridad o caer en picada al abismo.

Esta tarde el Rey hablaría con Browning y con todo el equipo mixto. Sí, hablarían, discutirían, propondrían, y al final decidirían arrojarse, tirarse a las fauces del lobo tal como empezaba a parecer lo mejor.

_I Throw Myself Into The Sea  
Release The Wave, Let It Wash Over Me  
To Face The Fear I Once Believed  
The Tears Of The Dragon For You And For Me_

Él ya se había arrojado. Dejaba tras de sí metros de idéntico paisaje boscoso casi sin percatarse, como si una especie de hipnosis le hiciera avanzar sin detenerse. En efecto, algo así lo empujaba, lo guiaba. Y si el guía no se detenía, tampoco Gabriel.

Cruzaban el bosque como si todavía fueran sombras tristes, pero el Sol ya había subido y les daba en el flanco derecho.

La memoria de sus hermanos embargaba al Garou, pero no se trataba de aquellos hacia quienes se dirigía, sino los dejados al lado del camino mucho tiempo atrás: sus hermanos de la aldea. Los había abandonado. El pobre príncipe no estuvo en el día de su batalla final, no derramaron sangre juntos ni les aulló con dolor. Él estaba lejos, por orden de su padre, y ahora se preguntaba…si hubiera comenzado a desobedecer desde ese entonces, ¿no hubiese podido salvarlos? ¿No se habría, al menos, llevado a algunos Colmillos Plateado consigo a la tumba?

Su pensamiento se desvió un tanto hacia Ilúvënis… Ella nació Ragabash, "la embaucadora", pero era algo más que sólo eso. Su papel entre los Garou no era timar y descomponer, sino cuestionar los senderos de su tribu, porque el hecho era que el sendero seguido no era siempre el correcto, el Dios adorado no era siempre el real, el jefe obedecido no era siempre el fiable.

"No lo es" se dijo Gabriel "No siempre lo es".

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacer el pensamiento, mas tarde ya era. La idea fue sólida y le dio una bofetada al espectro de su padre.

Bah, ¿qué más daba, después de todo? Ya estaba ahí. Se estaba sacudiendo las cenizas de Alex, alzándose de la opresión de su encomienda y andando rumbo a su deber con Gaia. Su hogar ya se había venido abajo, también su honor y su palabra de hijo. Pero él seguía marchando.

— Que me condenen pues— dijo en voz alta al bosque y a su guía. La única respuesta fue un paso rompiendo la hojarasca y un aleteo tenue.

_Slowly I Awake, Slowly I Rise  
The Walls I Built Are Crumbling,  
The Water Is Moving,  
I'm Slipping Away_

Su albina le pidió un poco de soledad y él se la dio luego del obligado intento de levantarle el ánimo. Claro, no funcionó. Lo de Gabriel pareció afectarle mucho y él lo notó, la conocía bien. Además, siendo sincero, a él también le perturbó un poco la huida del moreno. Siempre que lo veía, notaba lo resuelto que estaba por proteger a Ilúvënis. Pero ahora…_esto_.

- _Puff_ -

Había desaparecido y tras de él dejó los estragos de su mudo adiós, un mal _déjà vu_ para Leon, el escombro del dragón que llega y arrasa el pueblo con su cola. Luego el interrogatorio, preguntas necias y miradas desconfiadas; después aquel inoportuno suicidio, gato negro.

Kennedy se alegró un ápice cuando la tarde cayó y se posó sobre ellos en aquel lugar sin tiempo, donde los relojes rezaban lo que la intensidad de la luz no podía, pues la entrada le era restringida. A él le hubiera gustado salir de la tierra, por primera vez en días, sólo unos segundos para ver el Sol besar el horizonte y entonces tener la certeza de que el día había acabado, al fin, por misericordia. Porque eran esos días fatales los que desgastaban su espíritu, los únicos capaces de desvaír el brillo de su mirada.

Mala suerte que el día aún no terminara.

.-.

Vagó por los pasillos que bien conocía como si fuera un estudiante sin clases. Inconscientemente se encaminó a la biblioteca y entró; tal vez Ilúvënis estuviese ahí y se encontrara de mejor humor. Pero no, lo único que halló fueron cadetes comunes y corrientes, a la bibliotecaria y, casualmente, a Steve y Claire. Ambos jóvenes estaban embotados en un grueso volumen sobre lógica y programación… Bueno, cuando menos Claire lo estaba e intentaba que Steve hiciera lo mismo. Leon los saludó con gesto afable, como si nada anormal pasara en su día. Le dolía fingir enfrente de ellos (y de todos sus alumnos), aparentar que nada malo sucedía; pero así debía ser. Los cadetes no se enteraron del atentado contra el Rey y tampoco sabrían de la situación de Gabriel. ¿Para qué hacerlo público? ¿Para qué gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Era mejor callar, quedarse en silencio y ser discretos. Así se evitarían problemas y filtraciones.

Leon avanzó hacia los chicos con la franca intención de perturbar sus estudios y platicar de manera casual. A nadie le haría daño socializar… A él no le haría daño una charla normal y alegre. No obstante, al dar el segundo paso hacia los cadetes, algo más allá de ese plano captó su atención. Vio una melena blanca y un cuerpo menudo desplazándose entre los estantes al fondo de la pared. ¿Quién más podía ser, que Ilúvënis?

Así que pospuso lo de la charla amena y se dirigió a donde estaba la albina. La encontró de espaldas, pasando su dedo índice sobre los lomos de una fila de libros como si buscara uno en particular. La sección era historia.

— Éste ya… Ya… Ya… También…— enumeraba cada que tocaba un volumen.

Leon se detuvo en seco al oír su voz; apenas estaba a dos pasos de ella y fue capaz de discernir entre los colores del coralillo y de la inofensiva serpiente de leche. Aquella no era Ilúvënis.

— Samara— pronunció Kennedy como acto reflejo de averiguar su identidad, no como un saludo.

La mujer pareció ignorarlo monumentalmente porque ni siquiera la dirigió una mirada, mas al escoger un texto viejo y empezar a hojearlo, habló en voz alta, no al libro, sino al rubio.

— La sección de autosuperación está en el estante catorce— le dijo ella con desprecio simplón.

Él le dio crédito por la broma con una media sonrisa, hasta pensó en devolverle el favor, pero prefirió callar fuese por respeto, temor o modales.

Ella cerró el libro que hojeaba, visible aburrimiento en sus ademanes, y lo regresó a su lugar en el estante. Continuó buscando algo sin presarle atención al humano tras ella.

Leon sopesó la practicidad de retirarse, alejarse de ella sin otra palabra de por medio; iba a hacerlo, mas la curiosidad lo retuvo. Le intrigaba el quehacer de Samara allí, una Banshea rebuscando entre libros de humanos. ¿Lo haría sólo por entretenimiento o en serio querría encontrar algo? Y la bebé que siempre la acompañaba, ¿dónde estaba? Hoy no la llevaba consigo. ¡Y cómo podía pasearse dentro de la Delphi como si anduviera en el parque!

Era interesante cuestionar las implicaciones comunes de un ser sobrenatural. ¿Samara leería como un hobby…o devoraría pequeñines en sus horas libres? ¿Habría sacado una credencial en la biblioteca…o con un simple _abra cadabra_ teletransportaría el libro deseado hasta su casa? Y es que, ¿tendría casa…o rentaría una habitación de hotel…o dormiría bajo las estrellas? Es decir, ¿ella dormía?

Leon sonrió divertido. Sabía que las respuestas quizás serían de los más comunes. Él conocía a Ilúvënis, que era media Banshea y media Garou, y ella soñaba al igual que sueñan los humanos, se alimentaba al igual que ellos, se divertía igual que ellos. No era tan diferente, así que Samara tampoco debería serlo.

— ¿Sigues aquí?— preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba un libro que pareció satisfacerle.

— Sí, bueno…— comenzó a hablar Leon, pero ella volvió a ignorarlo y fue a sentarse a una mesa cercana.

"No somos tan distintos" pensó Leon "Me desprecia como lo haría cualquier suegra humana del mundo, je je". La idea le provocó otra sonrisa y levantó su ánimo.

Sus razas no eran idénticas, pero compartían cosas en común. No había un mundo entre ellos, tan sólo diferencias de opinión. Así que Leon no iba a dar media vuelta y huir de ella, al contrario, trataría de acercarse. Tenía presente lo que Ilúvënis le advirtiera sobre su madre, por lo que una decepción no lo destrozaría.

Él sólo iba a arrojar el anzuelo y ver si picaba.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la albina y permaneció a una distancia prudente: tan cerca como para poder charlar, tan lejos como para poder escapar rápido. Ella hojeaba el libro con parsimonia, sentada con la espalda recta, cabello lacio enmarcando su rostro, facciones finas ostentando total apatía.

Leon se distrajo un segundo mirándola, pensado que si ella sonriera a veces (sólo a veces) podría ser una mujer muy hermosa. Su gesto de odio generalizado opacaba su belleza y la hacía lucir un tanto mezquina. Por un segundo lo pensó, y por ese segundo de demora la boca de ella se abrió antes que la de él.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Picó antes de que Leon tirara el anzuelo?

— Helo aquí— pronunció Samara mirando una hoja del libro—. La farsa más grande de la historia. Como si alguien en aquel tiempo hubiese osado creerlo…— Su voz sonaba distante, parecía que hablaba más para ella o para un público de borregos que para Leon —. Cuando alguien afirma una mentira con total confianza, siempre habrá un tonto que esté allí para creerle. El problema es cuando el tonto se convierte en toda una nación.

Samara pasó la página y Leon alcanzó a ver un mapa de Reino Unido, pero no se acercó más. No le interesaba saber cuál era la "farsa más grande del mundo" según Samara; él estaba bien sin que una hada trastocara sus conocimientos generales del mundo, mil gracias. Lo que el agente sí hizo fue poner atención a la voz de ella…y además de lo adictivo encontró que poseía una suerte de autoridad, casi indiscutible sabiduría. Era la voz de una maestra (como Ilúvënis misma le llamara).

— ¿Y aún sigues aquí?— le dijo la mujer, dirigiéndole por primera vez una mirada atenta—. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Selvas que quemar? ¿Especies que extinguir?

Aquello era tan estereotipado, sin embargo, Leon procuró no reírse para no ofenderla.

— Sólo buscaba conversación— dijo él haciendo uso de su tono más cortés.

— No es eso lo que deberías estar buscando en estos momentos— le respondió para luego cerrar el libro con la misma frialdad de todos sus demás gestos.

— Lo sé. Gabriel se fue— admitió con un deje triste—. No sabemos dónde está o a dónde va.

Peor, pero, pero…la Banshea volvió a replicar. Esta vez en su rostro muerto se formó una sonrisa, una mordaz y amenazante, equiparable a la sonrisa de un Chrinos enloquecido. Leon vio esa expresión casi demente y, al erizarse los vellos de sus brazos, se retractó de su pensamiento anterior: Samara no embelleció con la sonrisa. La mujer lucía poco fiable, más fría que cualquier zombie y burlona como si supiera algo que él no.

— Tampoco es Gabriel a quien deberías estar buscando— le dijo ella.

_I Throw Myself Into The Sea  
Release The Wave, Let It Wash Over Me  
To Face The Fear I Once Believed  
The Tears Of The Dragon For You And For Me_

El halcón se detuvo sobre una rama alta; descansaba o tal vez contemplaba el ocaso. Como quiera que fuese, Gabriel también se detuvo. Se sentó sobre una roca que coronaba la cima de esa pequeña loma y admiró el mundo a su alrededor: El cielo ardía junto al Sol agonizante, la hierba seca parecía quemarse solidariamente ante el ocaso y sus pensamientos bullían ahora sin control.

"Al final todo arde" se dijo y una idea fatal sobre sus hermanos de la aldea lo asaltó.

— Todo se quema— pronunció en voz alta.

Quizás tenía razón. Tal vez todo terminaba siendo arrojado al fuego, como sus hermanos, como su esfuerzo por cumplir la encomienda, como su propia entereza tiempo atrás.

Al halcón se movió en la rama y el Garou pensó que reanudaría la marcha, pero no lo hizo. Su guía sólo empezó a acicalarse, fuese para matar el tiempo al descansar o, como sospecharía más tarde, para retrasar uno segundos su avance.

El moreno no sabía a ciencia cierta qué le esperaba al frente, en el camino, y estaba tan ocupado contemplando posibilidades que apenas se percató cuando algo surgió detrás, en el mismo camino.

Una voz jadeante sus espaldas atrajo su atención y le dio un nuevo significado a la frase que venía repitiéndose desde kilómetros atrás "Salvar a sus _hermanos_".

— Creí…creí que nunca te alcanzaría, Gabriel.

_The Tears Of The Dragon…For You And For Me._

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	20. Sobre caminar

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **20.- Sobre caminar**

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Sí, bueno, lo hice otra vez. Cúlpenme a mí, porque soy la culpable. Me fui de nuevo, en esa ocasión sin despedirme personalmente. Y pueden creer que fue algo ruin de mi parte, que fue egoísta, pero mis razones no se fundamentaban en el círculo vicioso de huir a las contrariedades. No huí, ¿entienden? ¡No huí!

Me fui (esta vez por unos cuantos días) para poder estar en paz con el mundo, borrar aquella vieja cicatriz de mi piel y enfrentarme a Wesker con sólo mi vida en juego. Verán, me di cuenta de algo curioso: Cuando estuve en Alamogordo, sin nada más que mi cuerpo y mi alma, no temí a Wesker. Que pasara lo que debiera pasar, a fin de cuentas ya estábamos ambos allí. Oh, pero cuando nos encontramos en Delphi yo me acobardé, me sentí abrumada por la cantidad de cosas y personas sobre el escenario y detrás del telón.

Más sencillo es mejor, más simple es mejor.

¿Y qué era más sencillo y simple que ir a donde estaba Wesker, enfrentarlo y terminar con todo de una vez?

Bien sabía yo que podía estar caminando a un punto sin retorno. Pero no me sentía perturbaba porque siempre, en la vida, hay que caminar. Debemos levantarnos de nuestro agujero y echar a andar, sacudirnos el polvo del camino y seguir avanzando por una nueva vereda. No podemos deteneros, es inadmisible el estancamiento aunque, a veces, nuestro caminar nos conduzca poso de ceniza fría.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

Uno sólo se da cuenta de si el andar lleva a un punto sin retorno, cuando llega a dicho punto; mientras tanto es material desconocida. No lo sabes hasta que llegas y no sabes si un día llegarás. ¿Me explico? Caminar por el mundo te llena de incertidumbre, eres un náufrago en un mar inmenso y desconoces si llegarás a encallar y cuándo. Pero mientras luchas con las olas saladas que te golpean la cara y el Sol abrasador que te quema la piel, hallas a otros náufragos como tú, ves distintos tonos de turquesa en el agua, conoces miles de ocasos y te familiarizas con las estrellas; vives. No es malo ser náufrago. Porque cuando encallamos (es decir, llegamos a un punto sin retorno) no podemos más que arrojarnos al mar de nuevo. Avanzar es parte de la vida y los puntos sin retorno tal vez no sean más que breves descansos.

Lo sé porque yo lo vi: Era una mañana sin viento cuando llegué a uno de esos puntos. El Sol empezaba a elevarse y el cielo estaba despejado. Había un silencio sobrecogedor y una soledad desoladora en el bosque; Samara y yo no habíamos visto un solo lupino en cuatro días a pesar de que ahora estábamos cerca de la aldea. Era raro… El último Garou que vimos fue un Fianna que estaba de paso, nada más, pero en cuanto a los habitantes de la aldea…nada. Pensé que con la muerte de Alex hubieran emigrado a otra parte.

No importaba, yo no iba a dar media vuelta y regresar por ese razonamiento. Más tarde, deseé haberlo hecho.

Ascendimos una pequeña colina (la última, me dije ilusionada) antes de ver los resquicios de mi aldea. Yo no me esperaba aquella nostálgica visión. Después de tanto andar y sufrir…llegar a _eso_, a un cementerio de ceniza.

— Debería estar aquí— pronuncié con decepción. Mi lengua estaba pastosa y mis manos frías, pero aún así me aferré al tronco de un árbol áspero mientras miraba a la nada y repetí:— Debería…

Sólo había ante nosotras un campo de nueve irregular, árboles quemados hasta la raíz y maderas rotas como decorado final.

— Ahí está— repuso Samara.

— Pero yo... yo…

— Condenaste a tu padre y con él a todo su pueblo. Tú hiciste esto. No me mires con esa cara de incredulidad, niña… El _bien_ está hecho y es irreparable.

Sus palabras me dieron escalofríos pero también me hicieron percatarme de algo: No me sentía tan mal por sólo ver ahí nieve y parches de ceniza. ¿Era tan malo que la aldea hubiera ardido? No… Me sentí como si con eso también se quemara todo el dolor que soporté ahí. Ya no había memoria física de la aldea, testigo material de mi mala niñez… La cicatriz en el rosto del mundo ya no estaba, únicamente permanecería en mi memoria y eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar muy bien.

Aún así, había alguna cosas buenas que igual se perdieron.

— Ibelis— murmuré de improvisto. Comencé a bajar la colina con prisa, acercándome a las desvaídas ruinas.

— ¿Para qué te esfuerzas?— preguntó Samara. Ella también descendió, sólo que con calma.

— ¡Ella pudo haber estado aquí!— le grité ya al pie de la colina.

— En cuyo caso, está muerta— respondió sin tinte de emoción en su voz.

Me detuve en donde estaba, de rodillas en la nieve y a punto de cavar al azar. Samara tenía razón: Ibelis hubiera muerto junto al resto de la aldea porque ella era una Garou más (y una muy valiente). ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Desenterrar sus huesos, sacarlos de la nieve? Ella ya estaba sepultada en el lugar que le correspondía, en el que fue su hogar, junto a sus hermanos.

Me quedé de rodillas ahí con la mirada perdida y las piernas enfriándoseme.

Adiós al hogar de tortura, adiós dulce enfermera que me cuidaba.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?— preguntó Samara poniéndose a mi lado—. ¿Es aquí donde planeabas llegar?

Sacudí la cabeza. Por su puesto que no era la aldea mi puerto de destino; ella no me daría mis respuestas, menos ahora que ya no existía.

— Levántate y anda— dijo Samara burlonamente.

Me puse de pie y sacudí la nieve de mi ropa. Mis manos estaban más frías que antes pero mi mente estaba clara. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, porque el hecho era que a alguna parte debía ir. No podía tirarme en la nieve a morir; ¡ojala hubiera salidas tan fáciles!

Echamos a andar de nuevo, un corto trayecto solamente. Atravesamos una parte raquítica del bosque hasta llegar a una nueva colina, sólo que ésta era diferente a todas las demás.

— Yo te espero aquí— dijo Samara antes de subir—. Ve y escucha bien. Ella te dirá lo que necesitas saber.

— Ojala así sea, porque la verdad no conozco ningún otro túmulo al que pudiera entrar.

La dejé ahí, al pie de la colina, a ella y a la bebé, y empecé a ascender entre la nieve que se resbalaba bajo mis pies.

¿Qué me diría el espíritu? ¿Me diría que estaba condenada, que todavía tenía esperanza?

Al igual que con la existencia de los puntos sin retorno, la única manera de averiguarlo era caminando. Ir ahí y descubrirlo.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

Algún día habrá para cada uno de nosotros un punto sin retorno definitivo: la muerte. Yo no había conocido el mío y esperaba que no transfigurara su rostro en el de Wesker. ¿Cómo iba a averiguarlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber el final de las cosas? La respuesta es sencilla…

Caminando.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

A Gabriel no le importaba demasiado si Ilúvënis iba o se quedaba. Él ya había desobedecido y la presencia de su hermana no cambiaba ese hecho. Ahora, aunque ella estuviera cerca, no la protegería; ésa ya no era su misión. Lo único en lo que le afectaba era en su podrida y casi inútil consciencia: Ver a Ilúvënis le recorvada su falta a cada segundo.

Pero ambos hicieron lo debido, casi como compañeros de viaje accidentales: Siguieron adelante en su camino, hombro con hombro, miradas inexpresivas, el halcón guiando delante de ellos y ambos marchando como dos verdaderos Soldados de Gaia.

.-.-.-.

Samara podía ser increíblemente ruin y desalmada al punto de la crueldad, mostrar sólo emociones frías y carentes de entusiasmo la mayor parte del tiempo, podía casi llegar a parecer una Dama de la Hoz encarnada, pero hoy… Hoy, Samara estaba genuinamente feliz, más que un niño con un juguete nuevo, más que un condenado que al fin recibe la paz.

Parecía que las cosas empezaban a marchar por buen camino: Gabriel moriría enfrentándose con Wesker, seguro; y aunque eso no pasara, ella lo arreglaría. Ilúvënis dejó a Leon atrás —¡finalmente!— y eso podría ser definitivo si las cosas se daban (o provocaban) de la manera adecuada.

¡Adelante! ¡Que el mundo caminara! A ella le maravillaba esa idea.

.-.-.-.

No, por favor… Por Dios, que Ilúvënis no hubiera echado a andar de nuevo…

— Por favor…déjame encontrarte aquí… Dime que no estás en ningún otro lado. Por favor…

Al sacarla, la tarjeta se le cayó de las manos temblorosas y fue a parar al suelo, él la recogió e intentó completar con éxito la complicada operación de abrir la puerta.

— Por favor— murmuró de nuevo para sí mismo—, dime que Samara miente, dime que estás aquí… ¡Maldición!

Sus manos estuvieron a punto de fallarle otra vez, pero el absurdo no se ensañó con Leon —no hoy— y sus dedos recuperaron la compostura, la precisión retornó a él y se sobrepuso al cotidiano acto como el buen tirador que era. ¿Cuán difícil resultaba abrir una puerta, para alguien con manos tan hábiles? ¿Cuánta dificultad tenía abrirla…y luego descubrir que la habitación del otro lado estaba vacía?

— No de nuevo. Esta vez no voy a soportarlo…

Su miedo era mayormente incertidumbre. No sabía la verdad, pero Samara le prometía que iba a terminar el día con mal sabor de boca. ¿Era prudente creerle? Si se apanicaba por nada acabaría con mal sabor de boca sólo por comprobar que Samara era vilmente ruin, nada más; pero si prestaba oídos sordos (como paradójicamente aconsejaba Ilúvënis) y descubría que la verdad era tan cruda como la bruja planteaba…sería mejor que él mismo se arrancara la lengua _ya_.

Y cuando entró al lugar y comprendió que las cosas estaban tan mal como podía pintar…se sintió desdichado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue genuinamente desdichado. La vida le dio una bofetada que nunca esperó, tal vez porque la mano culpable era albina. Aunado a eso, la breve nota de ella fue contundente y poco esperanzadora.

"_Volveré en unos días, lo prometo._

_Te amo,_

_Ilúvënis_"

¿Había alguna duda? Porque si la había, era una duda asesina.

— No de nuevo.

No de nuevo, cierto, y no a él…y no en esos momentos…y no de aquella forma. No y no. Leon no iba a aceptarlo esta vez, a quedarse sentado esperando mientras el resto del mundo continuaba andando. ¡Era injusto! Él también necesitaba caminar, si no era junto a Ilúvënis, sería hacia donde ella se dirigiera. Pero hoy no se quedaría en casa a esperar y a montar guardia.

No… En esta ocasión tendría que protestar, alzar la voz hasta su garganta desgarrar y pensar osadamente que tenía derecho a pedir, exigir, arrebatar. Y es que ni siquiera quería todo el mundo para él, sólo necesitaba una albina…una, nada más.

La quería, era suya. Que nadie se atreviera a arrebatársela, ni ella misma.

.-.-.-.

Trent Browning era un hombre muy razonable, cabe destacar, tanto como el fiel equipo que cuidadosamente seleccionó para mandar a Delphi. Y ahora que todos estaban ahí reunidos, oh, cielos, las cosas no podían ponerse más razonables.

— Opino a favor.

— También a favor.

— A favor.

— En contra. — Uy, un individuo no razonable. ¿Qué más daba? Él no tomaba la decisión, sólo era una consulta.

— Opino a favor.

— …

— ¿Coyote?— Tex le dio un empujoncito para hacerlo reaccionar. Si no abría la boca pronto y expresaba su opinión, las miradas iban a recaer en él. Tenía que decir si estaba de acuerdo o en contra, aunque no se trataba de una democrática votación. Aquello era porque Khalil y Browning deseaban saber en quién podían confiar, quién iba a comprometerse íntimamente con la misión una vez que la decisión fuera definitiva. Y era verdad que podían (y debían) ordenarles qué hacer —reiterando: aquello no era democracia— pero siempre resultaba beneficioso saber la opinión de tus subordinados más allegados. Browning fue quien especialmente insistió en hacer la consulta al equipo mixto. Quería tener la certeza de que los agentes enviados a la boca del lobo estarían comprometidos, deseaba ver en sus ojos y hallar esa convicción que era tan necesaria, porque si no lo hacía —si él y Kyle no lo hacían— estarían mandando a la gente equivocada.

"Y aún no es tarde para buscar a los adecuados" pensó Browning mientras miraba a Coyote y esperaba su respuesta "Aún no es tarde para arrepentirse, Eddie".

Coyote le devolvió la mirada, era un gesto cargado de seguridad y desprovisto de inquietud. Cuando habló, su convicción pareció ser tan grande como para no caber en ese escuálido cuerpo suyo.

— Usted sabe que estoy en esto hasta el final— le dijo al hombre en la cima de John Deere—, y si la decisión que van a tomar es que lo hagamos…yo quiero hacerlo.

Trent le sonrió. No esperaba menos de Coyote, por algo lo había mandado a ese trabajo (e igualmente por algo él continuaba siendo parte del equipo mixto aunque hubieran podido reemplazarlo con otro hacker cuando le dispararon en la pierna). Y Coyote no iba a echarse para atrás al igual que la mayoría de los ahí presentes. Habían oído de boca de Mike qué tan lejos podía llegar Wesker con sus experimentos, sabían de lo que era capaz Acteck… No iban a renunciar ahora y quedarse a mitad de la senda. Querían continuar y lo harían por la lealtad a Browning y a Khalil, por la intriga de ver cómo terminaba todo y por el deseo de borrar a Acteck del mapa.

— Perfecto, Eddie.

— Yo también tomo el tour.

— Igual, estoy a favor.

— Yo…en contra. Esto es una locura…

Ni a Kyle ni a Trent les molestó escuchar un par de descarriadas opiniones, a fin de cuentas, preferían la sinceridad de sus hombres ahí en la sala en lugar de descubrir que no estaban hechos para la guerra en el campo de batalla.

— Bien pues, continuemos…— dijo Browning.

— Nos falta una opinión, si me permite— comentó Kyle—… Tú, ¿qué dices?— Se giró entonces para encararle, dándole la espalda el equipo mixto y al mismo Browning.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quieres mi opinión?— Él le sonrió a su Rey con gusto y dijo: — Opino que no tengo nada mejor que hacer el fin de semana y que ustedes tienen razón: Hay que acabar _esto_.

.-.-.-.

Normalmente los peces no se arrojan solos dentro de la red, es una regla natural. Sin embargo, estos peces parecían venir defectuosos ya que ellos mismo cometieron el acto equivalente al suicidio. Vale, que prácticamente tocaron a las puertas de Acteck. Les faltó caminar menos de un kilómetro para poder hacerlo, de hecho, y hubieran podido golpear con sus nudillos alguna de esas puertas metálicas e irrazonablemente frías que conducían al centro de la tierra y de la demencia. Claro está, sin embargo, que no hubieran visto la puerta más que a la pasar casi sobre ella, pues ahí, en medio del bosque, no se levantaba edificio alguno, coloso de concreto y metal que anunciara la presencia humana. Allí parecía no haber nada anormal pues la tierra se tragaba el secreto; habían abierto una herida profunda en la piel de Gaia y se habían anidado ahí como una infección purulenta. Además, ni Ilúvënis ni Gabriel conocían la ubicación exacta del lugar; era el halcón quien los guiaba, la misma ave que echó a volar en la distancia cuando su tarea terminó y los dos Garou quedaron atrás rodeados por un círculo de humanos.

Se percibía con nitidez el desconcierto en el ambiente. No había razón para que ese par de lupinos en particular se hallaran tan cerca de esa base específica. ¿Sería alguna trampa? Los humanos titubearon mucho a pesar de tener la ventaja del número y el lugar. Les aquejaba el extraño hecho de visita tan singular. Era como sacarse la lotería sin haber comprado el boleto.

Los hermanos Garou prestaron pelea por iniciativa propia al ver que la cautela de los humanos era terca y pastosa, casi como si no supieran la manera de proceder. ¿Qué? ¿Era tan difícil jalar el gatillo? Lucharon contra ellos como mero trámite, se llevaron a algunos de sus filas y pusieron gestos de horror en las caras de los valientes, no obstante, su resistencia no fue en particular admirable ni prolongada. Porque, si lo hermanos mataban a todos los agentes que les rodeaban, ¿quién iba a capturarlos para luego tener la amabilidad de llevarlos hasta la base?

Ilúvënis fue la primera en caer, adhiriendo otro Óscar más a su colección. No existía duda razonable que desacreditara su cansancio o el grito de dolor que profirió, tampoco la autenticidad de la sangre que manchó su ropa, e incluso en su manera de tirarse de bruces hubo un halago implícito hacia Acteck que les hizo creer que eran fuertes, que podía contra dos Garou, que las cosas estaban saliendo maravillosamente.

Cielos, estaban enrachados.

Y cuando Gabriel dio un zarpazo al aire, salpicando sangre en derredor y mascullando a través de una boca medio humana llena de colmillo, para luego caer de costado cerca de su hermana…entonces pareció que las cosas ya habían salido en definitiva bien. Los tenían a su merced.

Sí, los Garou tenían a los humanos a su completa disposición. Harían lo que ellos querían sin siquiera percatarse.

Algunas camionetas blindadas llegaron por el camino de terracería que atravesaba el bosque, más humanos aparecieron y una alarma desvaída pareció sonar en la distancia. Gabriel e Ilúvënis no se resistieron más de lo debido ante los jaloneos para meterlos en una camioneta, debían ahorrar energía. De hecho, Gabriel ni siquiera se había transformado en Chrinos; permaneció como Glabro todo el tiempo. Así, estarían relativamente frescos al encontrarse con Wesker.

— ¿Ves?— preguntó Ilúvënis jadeando quedo y haciendo un ademán para resaltar su cómodo transporte privado de paredes reforzadas—. Mejor que un taxi.

Gabriel se tumbó de costado mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero en un momento la vibración del motor apareció y luego la camioneta empezó a moverse, por lo que él ya no pudo estar a gusto. Se sentó frente a su hermana y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella sonreía mirándolo fijamente.

— Ya, dilo de una vez— espetó el moreno—. Es claro que mueres por hacerlo.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa burlona y habló: — Y tú que querías llegar directo ahí rompiendo puertas y paredes. Je, nunca hubieras dado con Wesker.

— "Nunca" es una palabra que queda muy grande en tu boca— replicó el mayor —… Aunque cierta es una cosa que dijiste: Ahora él vendrá a nosotros.

— Ésa es la idea. Hemos recorrido el camino hasta aquí, ahora le toca a Wesker caminar directo hacia nosotros el trecho que queda. Mientras tanto, podemos darnos un respiro; que él camine, que él ande. Lo esperaremos en este punto sin retorno.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	21. Desquiciado paraíso

**Nota**.- Penúltimo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **21.- Desquiciado paraíso**

La visión que les recibió no fue muy alentadora. Desde las marcas de garras en los lustrosos pisos hasta la tortuosa perspectiva de las celdas en hilera, el lugar resultaba sobrecogedor. Había rostros sin nombre tras gruesos barrotes, algunos incluso tras blancas paredes mancilladas; los quejidos afloraban como el cántico perpetuo del lugar dando origen a pensamientos nefastos; al no poder ver el exterior y al no conocer las dimensiones de la base, cada puerta que se abría a un nuevo pasillo o cuarto resultaba el colmo de los niveles del infierno. ¿Había final allí? ¿Existía el concepto de espacialidad? Lucía cual laberinto infinito de martirio, una red de túneles con ángulos perfectos que infectaba toda la capa interior de la tierra. Y en cada paso hacia el centro del mundo existía una nueva forma de dolor, una en cada rostro cansado o sanguinolento.

"Oh, Gaia, por favor, déjame salvarlos. O si ya es muy tarde…déjame al menos vengarlos. Dame la oportunidad, dámela".

La llegada a su pabellón estuvo desprovista de honores o recibimiento. Sólo alguien se quejaba en su celda, pero la causa o solución estaba fuera de las manos de los recién llegados. Hasta donde se podía ver, ahí cada quien vivía su dolor de forma personal y solitaria. Respecto al resto de los residentes, se hallaban en silencio, aunque la llegada de los humanos que escoltaban a los nuevos provocó murmullos o atrevidos gritos de desaprobación. Gabriel e Ilúvënis no pudieron evitar sonreír tontamente ante algunos comentarios que desfavorecían a la raza humana. Sin embargo, no hubo mucho escándalo en realidad.

Eran pocos los Garou que allí se encontraban. En efecto, parecía un pabellón recién inaugurado. La pintura de las paredes estaba bien cuidada, no había demasiadas marcas de sangre o rasguños, los barrotes lucían casi en perfectas condiciones, las lámparas alumbraban a través del limpio cristal, las celdas en su mayoría estaban pulcras. Sólo once de los treinta espacios disponibles eran ocupados y sus inquilinos se encontraban en edades extremas para ser prisioneros: Eran muy viejos o muy jóvenes. Quien se quejaba hecho ovillo en el piso de su celda parecía no tener edad ni para afeitarse.

Gabriel e Ilúvënis fueron metidos en sus respectivas celdas. No se quejaron mucho, sus cuerpos todavía estaban intoxicados y sus mentes, nubladas. No estuvieron inconscientes un solo momento, pero aún ahora el hecho de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico o incluso hablar se antojaba difícil. A pesar de ello, ambos echaron un vistazo en derredor. Tumbados en el suelo no pudieron ver y analizar todo, pero con los retazos fue suficiente para armar su realidad desoladora.

El pasillo del centro era de cinco metros de ancho y en sus dos extremos había puertas reforzadas, a los lados se alineaban las celdas —quince a la izquierda, a la derecha trece más un cuarto cerrado—; en el techo del pasillo había lámparas fluorescentes y algunas cámaras de seguridad, frente a cada celda se encontraba una placa con un número incrustada en el suelo, el _mobiliario_ a disposición de cada prisionero era raquítico: un retrete y una colcha.

— Los barrotes están electrificados— puntualizó uno de los agentes que había venido prácticamente arrastrándolos—. No sólo dan descargas, _matan_. Lo que hay en la celda es lo que hay; no pidan más, no se les dará; no destruyan lo que tienen, no se les repondrá. La comida se sirve a las cuatro de la tarde así que, hasta mañana a esa hora, no comerán nada. Y si se atreven a pedir…

— No…no comería algo preparado por humanos… Maldito monstruo co…rrupto— dijo entrecortadamente Gabriel. Su réplica fue casi un acto reflejo, porque ni siquiera levantó la mejilla del piso para hablar o se esforzó por lograr algún tono amenazante.

— Todos dicen eso— habló uno de los agentes. Al cabo de un rato, después de otras breves indicaciones, se marcharon. La puerta al extremo del pasillo se selló con un ruido imperceptible y los dejó aislados del mundo. Sólo ellos y su pedacito de averno.

Ilúvënis trató de incorporarse y lo más que logró fue arrastrarse hasta la boca de su celda. Logró percatarse de la condición especial en que los tenían, tal vez por algún sentido no afectado por la droga. Los otros once Garou se encontraban en la hilera izquierda de celdas; ella y Gabriel, a la derecha. Se preguntó tontamente por qué los habrían separado y su mente mareada contestó que porque no eran ni uvas pasas ni retoños tiernos. Otra cosa que logró captar (y de manera admirable) fue el número cabalístico que sumaban los prisioneros.

— Somos trece— murmuró lentamente.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con suavidad. Quería descansar y desintoxicarse lo más pronto posible. Gracias al cielo la dosis que usaron en ella fue la correcta; si se hubieran sobrepasado ella tal vez hubiera perdido los estribos y se hubiera transformado. Pero no pasó. Y si corría con un poco más de suerte, Wesker vendría en no menos de dos horas, lo que le daría tiempo para recuperar toda su bendita lucidez y coordinación. Incluso hacía rato había estado a punto de preguntar por la bestia rubia, pero a fin de cuentas no lo hizo.

Se adormiló unos momentos olvidándose por completo de todo —podría ser parte del efecto de la droga— y estuvo a punto de caer dormida ante el cansancio, sin embargo, un quejido lastimero la sobresaltó. Se estremeció ante el sonido que hizo eco en el pabellón y sus extremidades respondieron pastosamente ayudándole a medio incorporarse, mas fallaron de un momento a otro y ella cayó —muy cerca de los barrotes, si le preguntaban su opinión—. Retrocedió con la misma torpeza hasta una distancia prudente y maldijo el lugar como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

— Aquí espantan— añadió al escuchar de nuevos los quejidos luego de un rato.

Aunque su comentario no fue hiriente ni esperó contestación, una voz calmada se alzó en el silencio y dijo con mesura:

— Ya oíste, cachorro. La niña quiere paz, no la perturbes. Tendrás mucho tiempo para quejarte cuando salgamos de aquí.

La mestiza notó que la voz provenía de una celda casi frente a la suya y otra vez se acercó a los barrotes para ver a través. Un viejo de aspecto saludable pero con pelo cano le sonrió; de nuevo habló:

— No le tomes importancia. Es un cachorro, se queja todo el tiempo y por todo.

A pesar de la extraña situación, los modales humanos que ella había adquirido se impusieron y la obligaron a disculparse.

— No, no. Yo lo siento. No pretendía callarlo, es sólo que me asustó.

— Entonces es que tienes razón: aquí espantan.

Ella se sintió avergonzada, en parte por el comentario y en parte por no oír otra vez los quejidos del cachorro. Estuvo a punto de agachar la cabeza con pena y disculparse de nuevo. ¿Por qué los estúpidos convencionalismos sociales prevalecían incluso allí?

— Yo…— En ese momento, la risa calmada del viejo Garou brotó de su garganta, era clara y rítmica, hubiera levantado mucho el ánimo si la situación fuese diferente. Ilúvënis entendió entonces que no había ningún problema y sonrió en contestación, le dijo su nombre y que el de la celda contigua era su hermano Gabriel.

— Todos aquí somos hermanos— dijo el viejo con su voz suave mientras se rascaba el mentón.

— Cierto…pero Gabriel y yo somos familiares además, nos une la sangre.

— Ah, familiares. ¡Se nota el parecido! — le sonrió el otro.

Ella no entendió cómo era que, a pesar del contexto, aquello sonaba tan coherente y gracioso. Le hizo reír, ciertamente, y escuchó también un coro discreto de risas que la secundaron. Para cuando se dio cuenta, todo el pabellón ya estaba pendiente de su conversación con el viejo. Era curiosa la manera de apreciar la situación estando del otro lado de los barrotes, allí no parecía un mar de lágrimas implacables y dolor atormentante. Es decir, estaban sosteniendo una plática amena y dándose el lujo de ignorar a la muerte que casi se posaba encima de ellos. El infierno se había vuelto loco, el infierno…no pintaba tan mal.

— Pero no nos has dicho tu nombre, anciano— interrumpió Gabriel a un punto.

— Es cierto, me disculpo. Mi nombre es Sombra del Viento. Ojala las condiciones fuesen más favorables pero, aún así, encantado.

— Lo mismo.

Dado que el tiempo abundaba, la comida no llegaría hasta mañana y Wesker se demoraba, charlaron como si la vida durara eternamente. Ningún humano irrumpió en el pabellón y ellos trece se encerraron en una burbuja extraña y frágil dentro de la base. Intercambiaron información (de Acteck o del exterior), preguntaron sus nombres y oficios, faltas y virtudes, clanes y familias. Ilúvënis y Gabriel mintieron sobre varias cosas. No estaban ahí para contarles toda su historia o para decirles que eran los futuros héroes que los libertarían de la opresión de Wesker; Gabriel no quería confesar que se hallaba ahí luego de traicionar a su padre e Ilúvënis prefería omitir dos hechos: que no era Garou completa y que al salir de ahí iría a parar de inmediato a los brazos de un magnífico ejemplar de ser humano. ¿Qué decir? Querían omitir cuestiones para simplificar sus historias. Después de todo, ni siquiera iban a durar mucho ahí, en cuanto Wesker mostrar la cara iniciaría el principio del final.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Wesker?— preguntó uno de los hermanos Garou.

— ¿Wesker? ¿El tipo de aura nefasta que aguanta la mirada de los Chrinos?

— El mismo.

— No lo sé. Hace unos días que no viene. Quizás está _cazando_. Cuando los vi a ustedes creí que él había regresado; Madre Tierra, no fue así.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Y en efecto la suya parecía ser una cacería larga. Wesker no vino de inmediato a vernos; quizás sobrevalué la estima en la que aquel hombre nos tenía a mí y a Gabriel. Algunos días pasaron —pude contarlos en base al número de veces que nos llevaron alimento— y aprendimos un poco de la rutina del lugar. Sombra del Viento y algunos otros viejos se tomaron la molestia de darnos consejos y explicarnos aunque no se los pidiéramos. Nosotros escuchábamos con atención y respeto pero sin demasiado interés; no pensábamos acostumbrarnos a estar ahí. Nos enteramos más a fondo de la historia de cada uno de ellos: Ahí, un viejo tomado por sorpresa; allá, un niño, único sobreviviente de su familia luego de la emboscada; enfrente, unos cuantos representantes de lo que quedaba de su pack; a un lado, un espía delatado. Dolía escucharlos y ver si entereza, estar ahí dentro y percibir que la derrota no era tan rotunda, sin embargo, lucía también alentador.

Pasaron tres días sin señal de Wesker, otro Garou fue traído (pero murió luego de unas horas y de nuevo volvimos a ser trece), ningún tratamiento experimental se aplicó a alguno de nosotros, los agentes no trajeron ninguna novedad —dicho sea de paso, tampoco las cucarachas— y el tiempo transcurrió con parsimonia. Allí ya no me parecía ninguna casita de los horrores.

— ¿Por qué no hacen nada?— pregunté impulsivamente y desesperada ante la idea de comenzar a enraizar—. ¿Por qué sólo estamos aquí? ¿Por qué no pasa _algo_?

Sombra del Viento me miró a través de los barrotes, del pasillo y de mi mente. Sentí que únicamente con sus ojos obtuve respuesta, pero él puso la situación en palabras claras.

— No puedo hablar por ti o por tu hermano, pero te diré sobre nosotros, cachorrita: Nos sobran arrugas o dientes de leche. No somos aptos. ¿Y te digo una crudeza más, algo que tampoco yo entiendo? No somos sujetos ideales para sus experimentos…pero no entiendo por qué nos mantienen con vida. Aún así, aquí estamos, más intactos que el resto de los pabellones.

— Es una locura— suspiré.

— Es un paraíso bastante desquiciado, pequeña loba.

Varias horas después de que Sombra del Viento me dijera eso, las cosas empezaron apenas a desquiciarse de verdad.

Sería hacia la tarde, antes de la apetitosa comida, cuando una cucaracha (en el sentido más literal) llegó a darnos una mala noticia.

— _Él_ viene — tradujo el prisionera de la cuarta celda, un Morador del Cristal que intercambiaba con el bicho pedazos de su comida por información.

— ¿Cuándo?— espeté de inmediato al oír tan prometedora declaración. Wesker al fin llegaba…

— Ahora— respondió el Morador del Cristal. La cucaracha echó a correr para ocultarse y al instante el aire se llenó de esa presencia terrible. La puerta se abrió y una sola persona…un solo _quién_ entró a través de ella como un vendaval precedente al desastre mayor; sus pasos largos fueron acompañados por ritmo estático y música gloriosa: El sonido del tacón de sus botas y los insultos de los prisioneros.

_Basura semi-humana… Ingrato bastardo dos caras… Sabandija lodosa_

— ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!— gritaba con particular énfasis el Morador del Cristal—. ¡Le das la espalda incluso a los tuyos! ¡No hay Madre Tierra para ti en ese mundo! ¡_Traidooor_!

A pesar de existir insultos mucho más fuertes en su contra, Wesker miró en dirección al Morador e hizo su réplica breve y contundente.

— Eres el único traidor aquí. Y alégrate, normalmente los espías son ejecutados en cuando se les delata. Has tenido suerte.

— ¿Llamas suerte a esto? ¡Traidor! ¡Monstruo traidor!

¿Qué rayos pasaba en ese lugar? Era tan compleja la red, tan pequeño el mundo…

Wesker ya no le prestó más atención al Morador y siguió caminando, casi con seguridad, hacia nosotros. La idea de tenerlo frente a frente me hizo temblar, mas no retractarme de las cosas que había planeado y pensado al respecto. Quería un enfrentamiento directo y sin distracciones y lo iba a tener.

— Todo vuelve a su punto de partida, ¿no te das cuenta? Por más que huyas, siempre regresarás a mí— dijo él. Se plantó a un metro de mis barrotes con esa odiosa actitud de comprenderlo todo, como si la verdad o el revelamiento de las mentiras estuviera en sus manos. Pensaba que era tan capaz, que tenía las cosas bajo control.

— No te creas el inicio de mi camino. No era más que un punto de la senda— respondí en el acto porque no quería quedarme callada y dejarlo hablar como si estuviera tratando con una estatua inerte. ¡Yo tenía vida! ¡No era ninguna cosa que pudiera manipular a su antojo!

— ¿Entonces por qué te encontré en Europa hace años…luego en Delphi…después en Alamogordo…y de nuevo aquí? Es un círculo, ¿no te das cuenta? Caerás de nuevo hasta que aprendas que no puedes huir.

— Los círculos son difíciles de romper, pero no es una tarea imposible... Incluso los humanos pueden hacerlo— repliqué con desdén.

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces yo te diré quién sí va a romper un círculo: Yo… Voy a acabar con el fracaso de esta investigación, con los sujetos de prueba mediocres e inservibles que hasta ahora había conseguido. Y tú me vas a ayudar. Tu sangre me va a contar el secreto que hay en ella; no espero que lo haga hoy, pero le seguiré preguntando, y preguntando, y preguntando hasta que ceda. ¿Por qué no moriste cuando te infecté con el virus la primera vez? ¿Por qué los demás Garou mutan al primer contacto como si tuvieran prisa por deformarse, por convertirse en amasijos de carne inútil?...

¡Y él me estaba preguntando eso a mí! ¡Directamente a mí, ja! Pensé la respuesta que para mí era obvia, aunque no me atrevía a contarle el secreto ni siquiera con la intención de burlarme o callarlo… Soy Banshea y es por ello que en parte estoy muerta. ¿Cómo puede afectarme un virus que mata y luego reanima la carne? Yo ya soy ambas cosas en una. Y respecto a los Garou…qué sencillez: Se regeneran. Yo no necesitaba tener conocimientos profundos de biología para saber que eso tendría algún efecto respecto al virus.

— Inconvenientemente —continuó él— me hallaba lejos el día que ustedes llegaron; pero ya estoy aquí. Pongamos manos a la obra de inmediato, ¿te parece? Descubramos qué te hace inmune al virus y atenuemos un poco esa cualidad. Te promete que si sales de aquí en pie, no serás la misma de antes, Ilúvënis.

Y él hablaba en serio, mucho me temía yo. A pesar de que pudiera ser igual a cualquier otro humano fanfarrón, a este respecto contaba con el sólido respaldo de la sinceridad y la verdad. Cambiaría mi vida y mi persona si me ponía las manos encima tan como había hechos con todos los demás Garou, me destruiría y recompondría a su antojo sólo por su enorme perseverancia. Es por ello que no dejé que me pusiera las manos encima; al contrario, yo se las puse a él.

— Eres un tonto, Wesker, si crees que he venido aquí únicamente para dejar que me desmenuces. Ni Gabriel ni yo llegamos por accidente, fue nuestra voluntad.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

El rubio no se sobresaltó ni por un segundo, tal vez porque era una característica muy suya o porque no creyó factible el que ella lo alcanzara. Sí, claro, él estaba tan lejano, era tan intocable… No sólo existía una barrera mental entre ambos, sino también barrotes de metal electrificados. Era imposible que ella lo tocada, ¿o no? Su pensamiento flotaba imperturbable en la distancia y su cuerpo estaba alejado de ella. ¿Cómo podía tocarlo? ¿Cómo podía siquiera intentarlo?

¿Y cómo es que le funcionó?

Al principio interpretó el arrojo de ella como un simple intento que acabaría en desgracia —un suicidio, acaso—, sin embargo, sus ojos procesaron la escena a medida que ocurría…y casi no pudo creerlo.

Ilúvënis anuló la distancia, mágica e incomprensiblemente, y le hizo sentir a Wesker que estaba equivocado en más cosas de las que hubiera podido creer. Y es que su enciclopedia de lo sobrenatural no señalaba aquello como plausible: Los Garou no atravesaban la materia sólida; ellos podía destruir el Kevlar como tela o el concreto como pan duro, ¡ellos deshacían las cosas, no las atravesaban!

¿En qué más se habría equivocado…? No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, para repasar la lista de lo que los lupinos podían o no hacer. Ella se le arrojó encima atravesando los barrotes en una nube negra, la umbra le dio cabida por escasos momentos sólo para que pudiera sortear el obstáculo mundano. ¿Qué? ¿Era injusto? Él se plantó frente a la mestiza como si sólo se tratara de un Garou igual al resto, pero era más, era Banshea. Relegar ese detalle era omitir la mitad de su existencia, pelear con medio adversario.

Wesker la vio materializarse ante sus ojos y deseo creer firmemente en eso, en lugar inventar excusas. Pudo haber elegido pensar otra cosa: que ella destrozó los barrotes, que el humo la hizo parecer intangible por instantes, que todo era una ilusión parecida al delirio. Pero no, él vio y creyó. Y también entendió: No era errado todo su conocimiento sobre lo que hacían y no hacían los Garou, sino que era equivocado tratar de aplicarlo cabalmente a Ilúvënis. Ella siempre fue distinta, única, es por ello que sus viejos experimentos en la albina no funcionaban con los Garou de Acteck. ¿Siempre había sido tan obvio? Por eso él la quería, la necesitaba con fervor. Era su comodín condicionado, la única que le daría los resultados deseados cuando él hallara la manera. Ilúvënis era su sujeto de experimentos perfecto e irremplazable, no podía engañarse pensando que habría otros como ella —no existían— y si fallaba con ella fallaba en todo. No habría un más allá o un después, si mataba lo único que le recordaba su pasado…¿qué sería de él? Un hombre sin pasado no es nadie y, si a ésas vamos, él ya ni siquiera era un hombre. Su ayer era lo único que tenía.

Las manos de la joven alcanzaron los hombres de él antes que sus pies el suelo y se aferró a sus ropas con la misma fuerza con que deseaba lastimarlo. Quiso hacerlo caer de espaldas, tirarlo con su propio impulso y poder estar encima de él para arrancarle los ojos y perforar su pecho. Quería matarlo, Dios la perdonara, por todo el daño que le provocó. Abriría una herida en su carne infestada por cada lágrima que le hizo llorar, un hueso triturado por cada día de sufrimiento, un diente roto por cada vez que la miró como si fuera un bichito indefenso en una caja de Petri, una maldición mundana por cada vez que la hizo sentir mal, una maldición eterna por cada herida que infringió en Leon… Su muerte, a cambio de su paz y cordura. Quiso hacer todo eso desde el acto inicial de tumbarlo, sin embargo, no empezó muy bien. Él no cayó como un muñeco de paja; de hecho, ni siquiera cayó. Wesker sólo dio un tranco atrás para no perder el equilibrio y aguantó formidablemente el peso de ella; la sostuvo de los costados y apretó sus costillas con fuerza.

— ¿Crees que yo soy tan tonto? ¿Que soy tan _débil_?

Ella esbozó una mueca quejumbrosa al sentir las manos de él presionando sus huesos e intentó devolverle el favor, pero a pesar de toda la fuerza que imprimió, el rostro de Albert no cambió su usual serenidad. El rubio la empujó ligeramente y la mestiza cedió un poco, la empujó de nuevo con gentileza para acercar más su espalda a los barrotes y ella _intentó_ negarse. Temía que la matara —no sabía lo mucho que le importaba—. Otra vez él la empujó mientras mantenía una mueca templada, aumentaba la presión de sus manos e ignoraba el vano dolor de sus hombros. Los zapatos de la mestiza se deslizaron uno centímetros en el lustroso suelo y ella calculó mal las distancias pensando que los barrotes ya estaban a un palmo. Se hallaba en mala posición, lo sabía, y los gritos eufóricos de los prisioneros le retumbaban en la cabeza alterando sus pensamientos. Si Wesker la empujaba más, ¿la mataría? Si osaba soltarlo, ¿él la arrojaría contra los barrotes? Sopesó que todo podría acabar así, con sus manos tensas en los hombros de él, con las manos fuertes de él en sus suaves costados, ambos mirándose como quienes rechazan un abrazo pero no se sueltan.

Y cuando él empujó más, esta vez en forma repentina y eufórica, ella se negó a morir y aceptó el abrazo.

En lugar de mantener la tensión de sus brazos y la distancia entre ambos, la joven anuló el empujón de Wesker pegándose a él. Quedaron tan cerca que se veían borrosos el uno al otro y el jadeo espantado de Ilúvënis calentaba la piel de Wesker.

— Eres el ser más despreciable del mundo y, hoy, voy a matarte o a morir tratando.

— Mejor ninguna de las dos— respondió el rubio.

Cuando habló, Ilúvënis sintió sus labios moverse sobre su frente. Hubo mucha repulsión ahí, también desagradable extrañeza, pero no se atrevía a soltarle, menos aún cuando él la empujó con su propio cuerpo por último ocasión. Cinco centímetros nada más, pero avanzando de espaldas se sintió como un metro con destino al precipicio.

— Voy a matarte, a matarte…— murmuraba la Garou-Banshea. Sus suelas no lograban agarre, sus costillas eran oprimidas con más fuerza y la presencia intoxicante de él la apabullaba. Tenerlo tan cerca, tocarlo y sentir sus dedos y su aliento cuando hablaba… El solo olerlo y escucharlo era…espantoso. Necesitaba un respiro, espacio para moverse.

Entonces él se detuvo, no acortó más la distancia hasta los barrotes electrificados y la miró con la atención de un investigador interesado. Era esa expresión de mirar al bicho en la caja de petri, sólo que contemplada muy de cerca, tanto que casi podía ver a través de sus gafas y encontrar la verdadera expresión de sus ojos.

— Ya me matarás otro día, o morirás otro día, pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer contigo.

Su voz, su aliento y su expresión enfadaron a Ilúvënis.

— Tú no eres quién para disponer de mí.

Él no contestó a su indignado reclamo, se limitó a arrojarla…pero no contra la celda, sino hacia un lado. Soltó sus costados y fue a tomarla del cuello para lanzarla a mediación del pasillo. Ella no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo fue presa de la velocidad y la fuerza que la sorprendieron acorralada; de un momento a otro, su temor al electrificado transmutó en su horror a volar. Cuando, con un golpe sordo y un naciente dolor en el cuello, se sintió otra vez en tierra firme, descubrió a Wesker a varios metros de distancia. Gabriel le gritaba, también los demás Garou gruñían y proferían un surtido de frases que ella no descifró; estaba aturdida y por un segundo olvidó el plan original, pero al ver la amenazante figura de Wesker derivar hasta ella, se acordó claramente: Matar, ése era el plan original, y prefería usarlo en lugar del de contingencia (que era morir). Aún así no logró ponerse de pie a tiempo y sus cabellos fueron jalados por un titiritero brusco que la hizo pararse a la fuerza, apoyada en piernas tambaleantes, con la vista desenfocada y los ojos entrecerrados.

_Ebre…_

Un grito, mezcla de enojo y excitación, intentó discernirse del demás escándalo.

_¡Maldito traidor! ¡Traidor!_

_¡Bájala de una vez! ¡Ponte frente a uno de nosotros!_

_Basura humana… déjala basta suéltala hazlo cachorrita arriba de una vez… _Ebre_ basta la matará Gaia te castigará _Ebre

— Ebre…— y trató de alzarse aún más, impulsada por una suerte de sana envidia, no porque le preocupara ella, sino porque le importaba él mismo y quería cambiar sus lugares—. ¡Ebre!

Gabriel quería estar en su lugar y poder pelear, demostrar que no estaba allí en vano.

— ¡EBRE!

Con su grito desesperado no logró acallar a los demás; al contrario, otros sonidos se sumaron a la sinfonía y sofocaron su reclamo de libertad y acción. Intempestivamente, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y por ella entraron dos hombres y el apagado quejido de una alarma surgiendo entre la cuna del caos. El alboroto difuminó cada uno de los ruidos: los gritos de los Garou perdieron su propio sentido, las palabras de Ilúvënis murieron a centímetros de sus labios, la indignación de Gabriel se deformó en un eco, las noticias traídas por los agentes fueron desoídas y la alarma que indicaba intrusos a gran escala en la base no fue escuchada ni por Ilúvënis, ni por Wesker…

.-.-.-.

Ni por asomo consideraron esto, algo que se suponía no debía pasar. Tenían bien previsto un ataque de Delphi, pero, ¿de John Deere? ¿Qué clase de mala broma era ésa? ¿Y cómo es que algo así pasaba? ¿Cómo alguien inofensivo que tocaba a la puerta se convertía en un enemigo instantáneo? No querían creerlo, la John Deere siempre había sido despiadadamente neutra y pacifista, hasta podía decirse que era de las compañías multifuncionales menos crueles (comparadas con monstruos como Acteck o Delphi). ¡Hasta tenía un código de ética por escrito! ¡Por ESCRITO! Pero hoy los llamativos venados negros saltaban dentro de Acteck, a la boca del lobo que simbolizaba una cicatriz más en el rostro de Gaia. Y esa marca, ese agujero oscuro en la tierra, había sido abierto por la Deere sin remordimientos ni aviso. Claro, era una cicatriz de la que Gaia no renegaría mucho; era necesaria para la paz y la armonía, para que las cosas se desquiciaran y luego retornaran a la calma serena.

Entonces ellos iniciaron el principio del fin, entraron envueltos en humo y gritos para saquear al lugar: Iban a destruir lo que se pusiera en su camino, a robar todo aquello que hiciera falta y a matar cuantas veces fuera necesario. Bajo esa óptica no parecían ser el bando de los "buenos", sin embargo, ésa era una palabra muy difícil de usar en ese contexto: El paraíso estaba desquiciado. Ellos parecían una bandada de piratas alborotados arribando a un puerto y Acteck era como un niño sorprendido a media noche.

Los equipos se separaron y buscaron cada uno sus objetivos y sus blancos. Para uno de ellos el fin primordial era la destrucción; para otro, el robo de algo que les pertenecía; para el tercero, la muerte.

.-.-.-.

Tex no era amante del caos, pero debía admitir que esto le estaba gustando. A estas alturas aún podían oír los gritos confundidos que preguntaban qué demonios pasaba, incluso todavía estaban avanzando con relativa facilidad hasta el corazón de la base, las defensas no se habían organizado bien y aún no les bloqueaban el paso. Y aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran (o lo intentaran) sería interesante tratar de zafarse. Ya habían llegado hasta ahí, eso era un golpe duro por sí mismo. Y cuando Acteck empezara a reaccionar y a prestar pelea, ellos responderían también. Todos estaban hambrientos por eso. Tex no podía probar su puntería en las salas de reunión de la Delphi, pero aquí… Hoy iba a ser un día lindo, no se quedaría con las ganas de hacer un disparo difícil y acertarlo. Mientras tanto sólo tenían que derribar los pequeños obstáculos que se ponían frente a ellos y seguir avanzando, avanzando, hacia adelante.

Un pasillo corto pero muy ancho recibía las pisadas de sus botas, había en la pared izquierda una hilera de puertas que conducían a oficinas donde yacía gente inofensiva, a la derecha, un par de elevadores y al frente, puertas de cristal que delataron con su sinceridad a los agentes de Acteck que pretendían cruzarla. El vidrio era a prueba de balas, así que cuando Tex disparó directo a la cabeza de un hombre en uniforme gris, sólo una marca en la puerta y un sobresalto provocó. Mas siguió disparando ocasionalmente, él y otros que le acompañaban; jalaban del gatillo y apuntaban mortalmente para dejar en claro la advertencia: Manténganse del lado conveniente del cristal. Y los agentes de Acteck así lo hicieron, no se atrevieron a asomar la cabeza mientras los intrusos avanzaban sin perturbaciones rumbo al elevador.

— _Tex, ¿cómo van? ¿Aún puedes oírme?_— La voz de Fernie alcanzó a distinguirse entre los disparos, sonó fuerte aunque distorsionada en el oído de Vallance.

— Aún, Fernie, aún. Vamos al segundo elevador, pero creo que te perderé pronto, ya no te oigo claro.

— _No importa. El resto llegará en un momento, están a siete minutos de ahí. Si no pueden completar la misión, sólo esperen los refuerzos._

— ¿Y dejarle el crédito a otros? Ni lo pienses. Becky y yo tenemos todo controlado.

— Hey, ¿te olvidas del resto de nosotros?— reclamó Mike al tiempo que apretaba el botón del elevador.

— Como sea, lo que digo es que todo saldrá bien. Corto, Fernie.

— _Suerte. Corto_.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rebecca fue la primera en entrar, cargaba una pesada mochila y su interés, más que abatir a los enemigos, era que su carga llegara al destino previsto. En realidad, todo el resto del equipo también se preocupaba por eso y le cubrían la espalda a la castaña. Después de todo, era ella la que iba a mezclar y conectar, la carta especial que haría al lugar volar.

Mike, Tex y los demás subieron al ascensor. Al instante, los agentes de Acteck cruzaron las puertas de cristal en estampida y desperdiciaron algunos tiros. El elevador se cerró.

— ¿Qué piso?— preguntó Vallance y sólo un segundo después Mike ya estaba oprimiendo el botón correspondiente.

— Cuatro. Llegamos a un salón grande, tomamos el pasillo de la izquierda por trescientos metros, a la izquierda de nuevo y al fondo debe estar el último ascensor.

— ¿Cuántas rutas alternas hay?— dijo Tex. Ya sabía cuántas eran, pero quería matar el tiempo mientras llegaban a su piso y hacer a Mike recordar claramente cada recoveco del lugar.

Mike se mordió el labio y miró hacia arriba tratando de hacer memoria. Sabía el número, a fin de cuentas: Eran dos rutas alternas. Sin embargo, visualizó en su mente todo el mapa, todo el camino que podrían recorrer de ser necesario.

— Son dos, una más larga que la otra. Pero la corta cruza por muchas salas y no sé qué son— contestó Rosenberg.

— ¿Estás seguro, amigo?— habló alguien de los presentes. Era un agente que Mike no reconocía; de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía, ni siquiera sabía bien su nombre. Quizás trabajaba en una base de Delphi que él no conocía. Además, el tono con que dijo "amigo" sonó más bien escéptico y mordaz.

— Por supuesto que está seguro— intervino Tex—. Sus padres no criaron a un eidético defectuoso. Confíen.

Pero la expresión del hombre apenas conocido no fue de confianza. Mike le echó otra mirada al agente… No terminaba de parecerle familiar, ni su voz ni su cara. Y era extraño; él hubiera pensado que en una misión así elegirían un equipo que más o menos se conociera (como él, Tex y Rebecca) pero de hecho había varios desconocidos, el hombre escéptico no era el único. Bah, ¿qué importancia tenía? Él no hacía las reglas. Siempre y cuando todos hicieran su trabajo, las cosas saldrían bien.

— Piso cuatro, llegamos— anunció Tex—. Lencería y zapatos a su derecha, ropa deportiva al frente y mercancía de liquidación a la izquierda. Si tiene etiqueta púrpura se lo pueden llevar en ocho cómodas mensualidades.

— Vamos, Tex, no hay tiempo para esto— le apresuró Mike.

— Siempre hay tiempo, al menos para las cosas en barata. ¿Me siguen?

Les recibió un salón vacío y amplio. A ojo de buen cubero, era tan grande como debía aparentar en los planos, por tanto, estaban en el piso correcto y (a principio de cuentas) habían conseguidos los mapas reales de la base. Podían confiar en la distribución del lugar y en la memoria de Mike, eso ya era un punto a su favor; ahora sólo tenían que arriesgarse con el millar de cosas que no figuraban en los planos. Sencillo.

Una alarma extraña sonaba tenuemente como música de fondo. Mencionaba un código: 42768. Luego había segundos de silencio y volvía a repetir. Tal vez era para que evacuaran en lugar dado que no parecía haber nadie por ahí, ni siquiera agentes que contuvieran a los intrusos (lo cual era extraño, sin embargo).

Como quiera que fuese no se detuvieron a indagar. Se encaminaron al pasillo de la izquierda, uno tras otro saliendo del elevador, arrullados por la suave y monótona alarma. El primer corredor era amplio y estaba atestado de puertas reforzadas, cada una con su respectiva plaquita de metal llena de números y letras igual de incomprensibles que el código de la alarma. No significaban nada para ellos, así mismo como lo que contuvieran, porque la única puerta que buscaban a través de toda su odisea era la que dijera "Cuarto Central de Energía". Todo lo demás era un bono, uno por el que no querían arriesgar su premio mayor.

Giraron a la izquierda y de nuevo hallaron un corredor vacío. Tenía pinta parecida al anterior, sólo que éste era más largo y las puertas estaban más separadas entre sí. ¿Había alguna diferencia esencial? Oh, claro: que al fondo de este pasillo se divisaba el elevador que necesitaban y, más importante todavía, una de las puertas del lugar se encontraba abierta.

— Hay alguien ahí— puntualizó uno de los sujetos que Mike desconocía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— cuestionó Rosenberg añadiendo, sin querer, un recíproco tono de escepticismo. Y su justificación tenía: la puerta abierta estaba casi hasta mediación del pasillo y no se podía ver hacia el interior del cuarto, además no se oían sonidos delatores.

— Porque apesta— contestó el agente y, ante la expresión más incrédula de Mike, añadió:— Tú tienes tus cualidades, yo tengo las mías.

— Shhh— les acalló Tex.

Mike no alegó más, aunque pensó burlonamente "Yo súper memoria, tú súper olfato. Sí, claro". Por supuesto no descartó la posibilidad de que el tipo tuviera razón, _podía_ haber alguien ahí tratándose de la única habitación abierta de entre decenas cerradas. _Podía_.

Por unos metros el silencio los acompañó, sólo la distancia y en la intensidad suficientes para dejarles descubrir que sí encontrarían alguien al pasar junto a la puerta abierta. Su única duda era si se trataba de agentes listos para acorralarlos o algún científico loco rezagado en su laboratorio.

_42768… 42768_… ¿Tenía algún significado acaso? ¿Uno que les pudiera concernir a ellos?

Con un resoplido ahogado vino la súbita consciencia de que el código era importante y anunciaba algo más allá de la evacuación del lugar. ¿Qué era? ¿Tenía que ver con aquella cancioncilla infantil?

_Lobo, lobito, ¿estás ahí?_

"Está ahí. Hay alguien ahí" pensó Tex, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo y casi alcanzaba a ver dentro de la habitación. Unos metros más, unos cuantos, y podría echar una mirada dentro. Ya veía la pared perpendicular a la entrada, el apagador de luz oprimido, luego, un espejo falso echo añicos. Esto último casi le hizo desistir de asomarse, incluso consideró lo de tomar las rutas alternas hacia el elevador, no obstante, debía echar un ojo, ¿o no?

Era inevitable, incorregible que diera un paso tras otro, uno más, uno más, todo para poder ver y matar la duda, encontrar el generador de esos resoplidos que se hacían más intensos y que rasgaban el arrullo de la alarma que cantaba su nombre.

_Garou… Garou…_

Un paso adelante y un nuevo elemento de la escena se revelaba. Esta vez fueron los vidrios rotos esparcidos por un suelo blanco, dos mesas echas un desastre y húmedos pedacitos de carne desparramados sobre un rastro fresco, pegajoso y que huía de la mirada de Tex. Él dio un tranco grande y por fin se quitó la duda de la mente, alcanzó a ver dentro del cuarto y reconsideró la opción de las rutas alternas.

"Madre Santa…".

En sus más de cuatro décadas de vida, nunca había visto algo tan horrendo, pero lo peor de todo fue que esa cosa empapada en sangre purulenta lo miró a él. Lo abrumaron sus ojos rojizos e irritados, la inhumanidad que de eso brotaba y se esparcía en el aire. El simple hecho de sostenerle la mirada por más de un segundo lo hizo sentirse mareado y tambalearse.

— ¡Atrás!— El grito nació de su garganta asqueada como acto reflejo.

Hubo algo en él que se desconectó por un segundo, se quedó en blanco luego de gritar y estuvo a punto de entregarse a la plácida inconsciencia. ¿Qué más daba? Si se iba, si los dejaba, al menos no tendría que pensar en esa cosa sanguinolenta. Lo iba a olvidar todo, incluida la realidad y él mismo porque ésa era la seductora oferta de aquellos ojos: No razón, no dolor. Adiós a todo. Y la mirada penetrante y acusadora lo obligaría a elegir, lo empujaba hacia el apagón mental. Sin embargo, su poder y convicción no eran los mismos de antaño; un virus en su cuerpo dañaba sus dones y fue responsable de salvar al rubio agente.

Tex no abandonó. Una bocanada repentina de aire entró a sus pulmones al tiempo que oía de nuevo el resoplido bestial, entonces volvió a gritarle a sus compañeros:

— ¡Atrás!

Abrió los ojos y esperó de nuevo encontrar a la criatura, esta vez más cerca y persuasiva, decidida a _echarle una mirada_ tal como él mismo había querido hacer. En lugar de ello vio que lo arrastraban hacia atrás; el techo y la imagen de Mike en contrapicada llenaban su visión. En realidad, nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Mike.

— ¡Atrás, atrás!— repitió Vallance. No podían pasar junto a esa habitación con seguridad (o al menos eso creía de momento en medio de su aturdimiento).

— Eso hago. Deja de gritar. ¿Qué diablos hay ahí dentro?— habló Mike. Él había estado en la línea detrás de Tex todo el tiempo, por lo que lo sostuvo y arrastró hacia atrás cuando lo vio tambalearse.

— Sólo no lo mires a los ojos… Ahora, la ruta alterna.

Tex se apoyó en la pared y se soltó del otro. Empezó a caminar de espaldas sin dejar de vigilar la habitación abierta. El maldito resoplido quejumbroso seguía y lo ponía nervioso.

— Se los dije: Apesta— repuso el agente desconocido, el escéptico; entonces, echó a andar hacia la puerta abierta como quien no teme a nada, visibles intenciones de desobedecer el sentido de común y la orden de Tex de retroceder.

— ¡Vuelve acá!— le gritó Vallance. ¿Es que ese hombre no entendía? Ya podía imaginar la visión espantosa de él llegando hasta el umbral sólo para ser jalado dentro o para caer de espaldas con la mente en blanco. Y Tex no quería una escena así en su equipo.

— ¡Marion!

— ¿Por qué lo llamas así?— intervino de pronto otro de esos agentes ignotos—. ¿No ves que no es su nombre? ¿No comprendes además que no puedes ordenarle, humano?

Y este segundo desconocido, incrédulo, callado, sombrío, respaldó el irracional acto de ir a la puerta, la boca del lobo dentro de la boca del lobo. ¿Era epidemia? ¿El grupo se estaba volviendo subversivo de la nada, uno a uno? Tex se vio tentado a advertir de nuevo y a puntualizar con enérgico énfasis que (en caso de que conservaran la razón) les patearía por desobediencia, sin embargo, se preguntó si eso funcionaría.

_no puedes ordenarle, humano_

En el momento en que comprendió que su equipo se había visto infiltrado, que Marion no era en realidad Marion y que la misión de los dos ignotos era diferente a la suya, entonces Tex supo que contaban con aliados inesperados e indirectos. Los dos subordinados no eran humanos ni agentes de Delphi o Deere, aunque tampoco de Acteck, y si estaban ahí no era para lastimarles (porque ya lo hubieran hecho).

"Aliados…¿quién lo hubiera adivinado?" pensó Vallance, mas antes de que pudiera comunicar en voz alta la feliz noticia que tal vez los otros ya habían deducido, la cosa sanguinolenta —la de ojos inquisitivos y resuello perturbador— se arrastró fuera del laboratorio. Era de cuerpo enorme y orejas gachas, pelo pegajoso y pecho agitado; no parecía (aunque era) tan peligroso como su mirada. Tex no atinó a decir algo coherente al respecto, ¿qué podía ordenarles?

"Retirada" relampagueó en su mente sin alcanzar a formarse de manera sólida. Todo se vino encima de pronto.

— Los viejos lo dijeron— comentó uno de los desconocidos—. Tenían razón.

No recibió respuesta por parte del otro, en lugar de ello una mirada demente se clavó en él a compensación y la recibió y devolvió a cabalidad; no se tambaleó, ni siquiera parpadeó, y sus ojos no se apartaron por un instante. Era para eso para lo que estaban allí: Los ancianos los enviaron a mirar. Todo el teatro de aprovechar a la Delphi-Deere, vestirse como agentes y caminar pacientemente tras Tex sin hacer barullo era para eso: Exclusivamente para mirar, tomar el tour habiendo pagado boleto a precio de humano. Sin embargo, ahora que encontraban esta abominable cosa en su camino, no podían seguir adelante. El monstruo empapado en sangre era uno de los suyos, un Garou infectado al que no podían ver y seguir de largo. Le debían, la menos por piedad, el sacarlo de su penoso y corrompido estado. Era todo lo que podían hacer por él.

"Vámonos"… La palabra se atoró en la lengua de Mike casi a punto de salir, pero se transformó en un gemido lastimero cuando el Garou del umbral se movió con extraña rapidez. Aquella bestia se arrastraba y parecía que sus rodillas eran flácidas como goma, correcto, mas no era inofensivo ni lento. Proyectó su cuerpo hacia los agentes desconocidos al agarrase del marco de la puerta e impulsarse. Dejó marcas de sangre y pelo donde colocó las garras y un gruñido gorgoreante acompañó su ataque. Alcanzó a uno de los que osadamente se le aproximaron y con su gran cuerpo pareció a punto de envolverlo, casi abrazarlo. Ven aquí, hermano, déjame tomarte entre mis brazos. Y los humanos creyeron que lo haría, moriría aquel osado de asfixia o su cuerpo sería reventado como una uva; cuando el monstruo apretara, una vida terminaría en una explosión informe que los mancharía a todos. La sangre salpicaría alegremente hasta el techo y cubriría las lámparas para que éstas iluminaran con un color más propio, la bestia gruñiría aún abrazada al cuerpo triturado y arrodillada en un blasfemo rezo. Habría pánico, oh, sí.

Claro está, pensar así era descartar la destreza del Garou.

A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, al recibir el abrazo del infectado, el Garou le tomó de los hombros y giró sobre sus talones aprovechando el impulso del otro. Lo soltó al haber dado media vuelva y casi cayó a los pies de Tex. Entonces, expuesto de tal manera, todos pudieron verlo mejor.

El lupino por cuya sangre discurría el veneno de Wesker era enorme y se notaba a pesar de encontrarse tumbado en el suelo. Su composición física era (en lo básico y tosco) la misma del Chrinos promedio, aunque los estragos del virus y el cautiverio resultaban obvios: Sus piernas débiles no podían sostener su tronco pesado, quizás ni siquiera podían sostenerse a ellas mismas. Su rostro era un laberinto indescifrable de cicatrices y muecas que se yuxtaponían, ¿estaba quejándose…o se reía? ¿Quién podía revelar el secreto de la sonrisa de aquella Gioconda grotesca? Los ojos rojizos era la única señal certera de sus expresiones; gracias al cielo, estos se encontraban sepultados bajo unos párpados oscuros, velos contra la infecciosa demencia. El hocico semi-abierto en medio de un gruñido dejaba entrever la calamidad que era su boca: Colmillos floreciendo en encías sangrantes, una lengua rojiza y un túnel sin final hasta el lóbrego centro del universo muerto. Le escurrían hilos de sangre por las comisuras de los labios retraídos y directo al fondo de la garganta. En los extremos de sus brazos musculosos nacían sus garras, extrañas imitaciones de manos humanas; eran toscas y mortales, provistas de uñas afiladas como navajas, y las batía en el aire buscando agarre para levantarse. Y su piel…su piel era lo peor de todo, porque en algunas zonas era inexistente.

La mayor parte del cuerpo del infectado era cubierta por pelo apelmazado y pegajoso, pero su pecho desnudo dejaba ver más allá de lo que era indecente; ni siquiera había piel ahí. De hecho, el tejido muscular también escaseaba. Únicamente había ahí una tierra yerma surcada por delgados haces de carne palpitante y sensible, algunos huesos amarillos y porosos asomaban con timidez y sus órganos internos no era por completo visibles sólo gracias a la sangre que brotaba constantemente. Con cada resuello o gruñido se formaban diminutas burbujas en los ríos rojos que manaban más cerca de su garganta.

Y uno se preguntaba…¿cómo podía seguir vivo? ¿Cómo caminaba y respiraba aún? La respuesta no era fácil de entender: El azar. Un millón de Garou con su respectivo millón de peculiaridades, pero este individuo en especial había reaccionado de la peculiar manera no tan incorrecta al tratamiento experimental. En realidad, no había razón clara para que él estuviera ahí; todo fue un accidente lamentable, desde la brisa húmeda que sopló sobre él cuando era cachorro, hasta la aguja que se introdujo en su piel días antes. Nada debió ocurrir. Nada… ¡Pero que no haya pena y aflicción por esto! Él no se daba plena cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, todo era un universo vacío, como vacía su mente.

¿Por qué orar por lo perdido?

Tex dio varios pasos atrás cuando la bestia manoteó mientras se retorcía en el suelo a causa de la caída. De nueva cuenta reconsideró las rutas alternas hacia el elevador que ahora parecía tan lejano, tan obstaculizado por el monstruo infectado y los dos Garou. Aún así, no dio la orden de inmediato ni echó a andar él mismo porque, como un _insight_ le hizo notar, ¿qué le aseguraba que en las otras rutas no había más bestias cojas de mirada penetrante? Si el piso estaba vacío, si la alarma con el código continuaba y si cabía la posibilidad de una docena más de puertas abiertas, ¿no sería sensato terminar con el problema de una vez…o evadir de una vez? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a encontrar más de esas cosas si los dos Garou ya estaban ahí cerca de ellos y planeaban quedarse a pelear?

Tex vio una rendija a través de la cual alcanzar la luz —sólo la luz— al final del túnel. Iban a aprovechar la situación.

"Toma lo mejor de entre lo peor" se dijo Vallance con su optimismo característico.

— Tex, hay que irnos— presionó Mike jalando la manga de su uniforme negro. Vio con preocupación que el monstruo empezaba a levantarse para arremeter contra los dos Garou cuyas facciones ya se transformaban y cuyas pieles ya se llenaban de pelo.

— Exacto— concedió Tex—. Y la nueva-vieja ruta es a través.

— ¿A través?

— A través de eso.

Los Garou se lanzaron contra su hermano y el pasillo de pronto pareció angosto como una tumba. ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos? Lo mismo que cada día: Poner su vida en la línea.

Al ver la pelea y hallarse tan cerca de tremendas monstruosidades, un nostalgia extraña recorrió a Rebecca y le hizo preguntarse por Billy… ¿Cómo estaría él ahora?

.-.-.-.

Una bala dio contra la pared a sus espaladas, muy cerca de su oído, y lo hizo encogerse hacia un lado. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Kyle, sólo transmisiones entrecortadas y esporádicas, pero el resonar de los disparos en el lugar cerrado mantenía ocupado su sentido del oído.

— ¡Regresen!— Y su voz…su propia voz también era un factor a destacar entre el caos de sonidos.

Sus agentes lo escucharon y se replegaron. Ya era la tercera vez que debían retroceder un paso, evitar quedar acorralados o enfrentarse por fin. Allí, en ese lugar y a esas alturas, no había ningún monstruo que evocara recuerdos en la mente de Billy, pero sí mucha gente organizada en grupos compactos, bien distribuida y que protegía el corazón de todo Acteck.

La misión del equipo de Coen era arreglárselas para matar a una persona en especial: Callahan. No importaba si se llevaban entre los pies a mil agentes enemigos, su prioridad era ese triste y solo hombre. En dado caso, ni quiera tenían que matarlo ellos, bien podían sólo esperar y asegurar que Callahan permaneciera atrapado ahí hasta que el lugar hiciera _boom_. Por supuesto, esa opción implicaba que también ellos volaran, así que Billy prefería ver ése como el último recurso, ya que antes era más deseaba meterle una bala en la cabeza, lavarse las manos y salir de ahí en paz. Pero si la situación lo ameritaba…

Volvieron un trecho por el pasillo de procedencia.

Cada vez era más difícil dar rodeos para acercarse a donde estaba Callahan. Las cosas se complicaban, las rutas mermaban, los enemigos proliferaban y el tiempo se escurría entre las manos. Llegaría un momento en que deberían luchar cara a cara por el privilegio de llegar hasta Callahan, morir por la misión, arriesgarse unos por otros o gozar la oportunidad de descargar una bala en un cuerpo culpable sin pensar en el mañana. Pero ese punto aún era lejano; reirían alegremente si llegaban a él. Ahora sólo estaba con ellos la mera ilusión de victoria, su misión, y la mente de cada uno se ocupaba en ver la manera de cumplirla.

Ellos eran el equipo más grande enviado ahí, el que podía permitirse más bajas sin arriesgar tanto el objetivo. Eran quince en total y aún, pero sabían que sólo necesitaban a uno —y una sola bala de su arma— para cumplir lo suyo. Una muerte, nada más, y con eso acabaría todo. Ya ni siquiera importaría si los otros equipos salían victoriosos. A la larga, esa única muerte haría ganar a toda la Delphi y a la Deere.

Le estaban devolviendo la jugada, ciertamente, a Acteck. ¿Qué se sentía ser ahora la víctima, verse sorprendido y tratar de proteger la cabeza? Quizás estaba mal, pero a Billy le producía un deliciosa sensación hallarse ahí causando revuelo y haciendo temblar a los agentes. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar, aquello por lo que él se atrevería arrogantemente a alegar, era el hecho de sus uniformes… Nadie traía el de la Delphi. Sobre la tela negra se estampaba el logo de un venado y los colores eran verde y amarillo, no rojo y blanco. Qué caprichoso, pero…Coen hubiera preferido la indumentario de su compañía. Por la ropa, parecería como si no estuviera luchando por Kyle.

Obviamente, todo aquello era (en pequeña medida) por Delphi y sobre todo por Kyle. Billy se consolaba pensando que en su corazón sabía la verdad, más allá de las apariencias del uniforme: Todo era por el Rey. Por eso estaba él ahí en lugar de cuidando las espaldas de su protegido; quería prestarle un servicio mayor y ser la extensión del brazo de Khalil que jalaría del gatillo para matar a Callahan.

.-.-.-.

¿Qué era aquello en su pecho? No físicamente (aunque lo parecía), sino emocionalmente… Sería ingenuo decir que lo que sentía era por la misión. ¡Qué tontería! Él había estado mil veces en situaciones como la que le abordaba. No, no era la misión. Se trataba del _por qué_, no del _hacia dónde_ o _cómo_. ¿Puede explicarse más claramente? Leon estaba allí, en un contexto bastante familiar, pero lo que sentía no era lo adecuado. Sus emociones estaban en base a algo ausente: Ilúvënis. Ella era la que hacía a su corazón desbocarse, no los disparos cercanos; quien le hacía sentir esperanza en medio de la confusión; la que alimentaba su apego a la vida cuando otros caían; era la responsable de que temiera aunque no pudiese verla.

Y es que todo era por ella a fin de cuentas, ¿no? Todo, desde el mismísimo inicio hasta este segundo exacto. Si ella no hubiera aparecido un día ante él, desvalida y al otro lado de un cristal, nada de esto estaría pasando; si ella no hubiese abierto la boca tantas veces aquel día lejano sólo para vociferar su nombre con rabia, esto no estaría ocurriendo…al menos, no de la manera en que lo hacía. Él podría encontrarse, si bien no en su casa sentado en el sofá, cuando menos en otro equipo de ataque o pasando cosas por completo diferentes.

Si ella no hubiera llegado a su vida, él sería otro.

Y a Leon le importaba mucho también, no su verdadera y directa razón para estar ahí, sino el hallarse ahí en sí (hacer algo en lugar de esperar) y la conveniente consecuencia que podría acarrear el cumplir la misión.

El equipo en el que estaba Leon se encargaría de regresar a Delphi su mascota perdida: Wesker. Eso o asegurarse de que no volviera a ser mascota de nadie más.

Kennedy sabía que si tenían éxito, si encontraban a Wesker y lo encerraban de por vida, ya no importaría su Ilúvënis si hallaba al otro lado del mundo o a la vuelta de la esquina: estaría a salvo por igual. Sin la bestia rubia rondándola, la albina no tendría que cuidarse las espaldas. ¿Cuánto más conveniente podría ser eso? Y, además, Leon tenía participación activa en la cuestión.

Era como si…las cosas al fin empezaran a salir correctamente…en esa especie de desquiciado paraíso.

.-.-.-.

¡Si tan sólo tuviera un maldito espejo! ¡La mitad de su vida por una nimia superficie reflejante! Gaia, aquello era tan condenadamente frustrante. ¿Por qué las cosas no salían como él lo necesitaba? No como fuese su capricho u ocurrencia, sino su Necesidad. Quería pelear, con un carajo, ¡era menester para él! Si no lo hacía… Diosas, iba a reventar. Gabriel prefería ser un manchón pegajoso en las paredes de su celda antes que seguir soportando aquel espectáculo envidiable: su hermana peleando contra Wesker.

Y es que todo podía remediarse con eso: un simple espejo. Si lo tuviera, entonces pasaría a la oscuridad y reaparecería felizmente al lado de Wesker con una sonrisa entre las fauces. El hecho era que Gabriel, por ser Garou, no estaba tan arraigado a la oscuridad (como su hermana mitad Banshea), así que la tarea de dar el paso al otro lado no requería sólo de voluntad. Un maldito espejo…¿por qué esa pequeñez tenía el poder para frustrarlo tanto?

Maldito mundo lleno de injusticias para la gente buena como él.

— ¡Ebre!— volvió a gritar con la esperanza fofa de que ella cometiera la última _injusticia_ del día y lo salvara de su celda. Sin embargo, como las otras veces, la mestiza no le oyó al estar envuelta en la euforia de su pelea y bombardeada por la otra decena de gritos que no pertenecían a su hermano.

— ¡No me subestimes tú a mí, Wesker!— vociferó la albina sacudiéndose para que le soltara los enmarañados cabellos—. No sabes las cosas que puedo hacer ahora.

— Oh, no— concedió el rubio—. Pero tú me lo vas a decir, ¿cierto? Igual que me vas a contar todo aquello que te pregunte, todo lo que necesite saber de ti. ¿Vas a cooperar? Porque, ¿sabes?, aunque lo no hagas…siempre hay otros métodos. Un pinchazo aquí, otro allá. ¿Estoy siendo lo bastante claro?

— Maldito, maldito monstruo…

Y con cada palabra de desprecio parecía que él se acercaba más, que apretaba más el puño en que se enredaba su pelo, que pensaba mil maneras más de hacerla sufrir… Y ella lo odiaba por eso: Por ser exactamente quien era, pensar en las barbaridades que sólo él podía y hacer las cosas a su manera tan singular.

— …hijo de perra, vas a…

Él la estrujó de nuevo haciéndola callar. Sus pies se despegaron del piso por instantes y sintió su cabello a punto de ceder, la única manera que encontró para salvar su melena fue el paradójico y desagradable acto de aferrarse a él, tomar su brazo con fuerza y asirse de él como a su vida. Sus delgados dedos palparon, a través de la tela gris del uniforme, los músculos rígidos de él que la sostenían, que la elevaban como si estuviera hecha de papel. Irracionalmente, en medio de un brote de pánico ella se sintió así: una muñeca de papel. Wesker la alzaba a voluntad, soplaba y la derribaba, la doblegaba con facilidad…

Gaia, ¿era eso cierto? ¿Era verdad? Ilúvënis se lo preguntó mientras intentaba ver al rubio a los ojos, atravesar la oscuridad que plantaban sus gafas. Y la respuesta llegó sola a su mente, un impulso iracundo que no pudo controlar; para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sucediendo.

Se soltó del brazo de él —¡al diablo su cabello!— y descubrió que, con las manos libres, no había nada que le apeteciera más que dejar una marca en el rostro del rubio. Golpeó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, pero al estar tan cerca —tan sofocada— no consiguió la fuerza que necesitaba. Con todo, hizo a sus lentes deslizarse un centímetro sobre su nariz y él la soltó con desprecio.

— Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer…te aconsejo volver a la celda antes de que te arrepientas— dijo al tiempo que recomponía sus gafas.

Ilúvënis lo miró desde abajo, tenía una rodilla hincada en el piso y con las manos se sujetaba el cráneo tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de piel adolorida. Volver a su encierro, ¡sí, claro! Como si fuera a huir a estas alturas. Le regaló una mirada de parte de sus ojos azules, sólo que imprimió en ellos un gesto que tal vez heredó de su madre: Odio, aborrecimiento incluso. Así que fue aún más frustrante e irritante darse cuenta de que Wesker no le estaba poniendo atención.

El agente miraba hacia otros dos que se hallaban cercanos a la entrada. Decían algo —una alarma, problemas, intrusos— y su gesto de urgencia pareció merecer contestación de Albert.

— En cuanto termine con esto— replicó el rubio. Sus palabras fueron arrastradas entre la marea de gritos de los Garou (algunos ya empezaban a aullar), una molesta alarma de fondo también atenuó su claridad, y los dos agentes parecieron entender a duras penas.

Ilúvënis no le concedió demasiada importancia a las noticias que trajeran los dos agentes o a la contestación que Wesker les diera al respecto porque, por alguna milagrosa coincidencia, logro descifrar una palabra clara entre la decena de gritos. Una voz familiar, la del cantante amateur o dictador en potencia, llegó a sus oídos de repente. _Ebre, Ebre_ la llamaba con insistencia. Era un grito entre los demás, pero le hizo recordar que, de los doce Garou ahí, uno era en especial su hermano.

"Gabriel…"

Y él quería pelear también, lo merecía. Además, a ella le beneficiaba. Fue entonces que las palabras de Wesker parecieron sensatas y llenas de sabiduría

_te aconsejo volver a la celda_

por lo que la albina obedeció y fue una buena presa. Se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la celda de Gabriel. En el breve trayecto, la asaltó el temor de que la mano de Wesker se posara sobre su hombro o su figura se interpusiera como un relámpago en su camino. Para su suerte, eso no ocurrió. Cuando se percató, ya estaba al lado de Gabriel dentro del a celda. Iba a burlarse del rubio, decirle que pusiera mucha atención porque este truco de magia era nuevo y muy complicado, sin embargo, sintió una especie de mareo que la azotó de improviso. Creyó que iba a caer al suelo inconsciente tal como le pasó la primera vez que atravesó al otro lado, pero Gabriel estaba allí, su salvador (aunque lo negara), y la tomó de los hombros para zarandearla. Ella volvió en sí y su mirada derivó hasta a la de su hermano. Esos ojos negros estaban un tanto espantados, escépticos de sus habilidades.

— Gaia, todavía no lo controlas bien— murmuró el moreno—. ¿Qué clase de Banshea eres?

— Soy Garou, ¿entiendes? Esto es sólo provisional. Y ¿qué importa? Mientras te saque de la celda todo será como debe ser. Punto.

— Si lo logras…

— Ustedes dos— pronunció Wesker acercándose— me están quitando mi tiempo. ¿Van a seguir con su alboroto? ¿Vas a seguir atravesando barrotes, Ilúvënis? Tendré que ponerte a dormir.

— Un último acto— pidió la albina con una sonrisa. Agarró el brazo de su hermano y caminaron hasta los barrotes—. Lo ves, ahora no lo ves.

Gabriel creyó conveniente hacer una última plegaria a la Madre Tierra por si aquello acababa mal. Es decir, Ilúvënis ya podía cruzar a la oscuridad por ella misma —había practicado todo el camino hasta la base de Acteck— pero hacer a otro ser vivo pasar junto a ella, arrastrarlo a la umbra…era distinto. Que los espíritus los bendijeran.

Wesker miró con creciente incredulidad y desprecio lo que pasaba. Se estaban burlando de él —que lo asparan si no—y en su propia _casa_. Habían ido deliberadamente a la base para enfrentarlo y parecía que su plan tenía pinta de poder funcionar. Tanto creían que podían con él que iban a intentarlo. ¡Qué estúpidos! Pero él se sentía generoso ese día: Los iba a dejar probar suerte.

— Largo de aquí— le ordenó a los dos agentes que parecían esperar con ansias que los acompañara.

— Pero, señor, los intrusos…

— Largo— repitió imperturbable. Ante sus ojos, los hermanos Garou se disolvían en una niebla espesa y negra.

El par de agentes se retiró. Si Albert no daba un comino por los intrusos, era su problema. Ellos sí harían su trabajo…o alcanzarían a escapar vivos.

Una moderada calma y silencio se abrieron paso hasta el pabellón. Los prisioneros habían detenido sus eufóricos gritos, insultos y reclamos cuando albina y moreno desaparecieron. Les intrigaba qué pasaría a continuación. ¿El par de jóvenes hermanos escaparía…o plantaría pelea?

Los segundos pasaron e incluso Wesker llegó a creer que habían tenido la cobardía suficiente para huir. ¡Ja, como si no pudiera volver encontrarlos en cualquier rincón del mundo! No obstante, ya ha sido dicho antes: ojalá existieran salidas tan fáciles.

De una nube negra a espaldas de Wesker se desprendió un hilo de baba espesa y pendieron cabellos blancos y finos. No hubo esta vez frases ingeniosas o un discurso elaborado. Cuando el hada y el lobo feroz aparecieron, atacaron sin preámbulo. Wesker no se vio sorprendido, se giró a tiempo para encontrar al par de apariciones mitológicas que lo asechaban y sus músculos se tensaron al unísono, sus ojos se clavaron en los del Chrinos Gabriel, desafiándolo a destrozar su cordura, y se regocijó al percatarse de que Ilúvënis seguía teniendo el mismo efecto romántico en él: Hacía saltar su corazón.

¡Qué dicha! Iba a disfrutar mucho esta pelea.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	22. Réquiem I

**Notas**: Bien pues, última parte del fic.

La letra de la canción "Everybody wants to rule the world" pertenece a Tears for fears.

Algo importante: "Réquiem", simplemente "Réquiem", iba a ser el capítulo final, pero debido a la absurda extensión que empezó a adquirir, decidí partirlo en dos. Por lo tanto, aquí les traigo "Réquiem I", posteriormente está "Réquiem II" y al final se encuentra un breve epílogo. Son libres de leer si desean. Gracias por llegar hasta el final.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **22****.- Réquiem** **I**

…es una plegaria por ellos, una oración para aquellos que han partido, la música de los muertos. Y cierto podría ser que cada uno de nosotros la necesite aún hoy… Un réquiem para los vivos, para los muertos en vida también, porque no sólo lo merecen quienes han dejado de ser materialmente. Quizás todos, en algún punto, hemos llegado a morir: A los ojos del mundo, a la fría percepción de la probabilidad, según nosotros mismos. Pero si el contenedor de nuestra alma no llega en verdad a vaciarse, seguimos adelante. Así pues, merecemos un réquiem, tanto si ya hemos pasado al otro lado como si no. Una plegaria por nosotros: Por trascender o por permanecer aquí, como un reconocimiento pleno o como un breve anticipo.

Junten las manos, si han pueden regodearse de tener cuerpo físico: arrodíllense, si es que cuentan con la dicha de que un suelo los sostenga; miren hacia el cielo, si todavía saben lo que significa; y, más importante, canten, oren si tienen alguien a su lado que los escuche. Si no lo tienen, no importa… Los espíritus siempre están allí para escuchar.

.-.-.-.

Era una extraña infección la que los estaba atacando, un virus vuelto loco que en lugar de dañar, ayudaba. ¡Y no eran los únicos que la padecían! Pero, claro, no podían quejarse. Si bien no entendían cómo había llegado a pasar, comprendían la conveniencia del suceso. Ya podían decir que era uno contra tres: Acteck contra Delphi, Deere y cuantos pero poderosos representantes de la Nación Garou.

Esparcidos por aquí y allá, infiltrados Dios sabe cómo entre las filas de la doble D, revelándose como lo que eran en el momento adecuado… Ahí estaban los Garou. A los intrusos eso les provocó gran sorpresa, incluso a Acteck, quien era anfitrión de un golpe directo por parte de su enemigo y, además, eso se sobreponía con una ironía absurda: Lupinos entrando a la base que les cazaba, que los buscaba para perseguirles y encerrarles. Era…

¡Joder! ¿Cómo no lo vieron venir? El par de hermanos llegados días antes, el moreno y la albina, habían sido las aves de mal agüero, predecesores del absurdo mayor. ¡Pero ellos no quisieron leer el mensaje!

Y ahora esto pasaba: Por todo el lugar se alzaba una sinfonía de alarmas, coros de gritos y maldiciones, conciertos apagados de quejidos moribundos, un réquiem en cada disparo y gruñido.

.-.-.-.

Diez u ocho centímetros más cerca y el zarpazo hubiera alcanzado su mochila, ésta se hubiera destripado y muchas cosas se hubieran ido al diablo. No quiere decir que la mochila fuese más importante que ella, en realidad, sólo que ambas eran irremplazables. No llevaban explosivos de repuesto así como tampoco un par de Rebeccas extra. Una era suficiente y una era todo lo que tenían.

— ¡Becky!— gritó Tex. Pensó que la había alcanzado, creyó ver la zarpa demasiado cerca. Incluso su incorregible imaginación se atrevió a dibujar un pintoresco cuadro: No sólo la mochila destripada en el piso, sino también ella…gimiendo, retorciéndose los últimos segundos, yaciendo medio viva a los pies de la batalla y siendo pisoteada por los lobos con reprochable indiferencia. "Ahí va una de las buenas" le atormentó su mente en un efímero relámpago de pánico.

Gracias al cielo, nada de eso pasó. Rebecca se salvó, tal vez exclusivamente, gracias a que la garra asesina no era para ella. Pudo haber acabado en un lamentable accidente de no ser porque el manotazo rechazado del Garou no hizo daño a nadie (ni a su oponente). Y ahora había una fiera batalla que dividía al equipo: De un lado (el del elevador) estaban Tex y Mike; del otro, Rebecca y Nathan. Parecía una travesía complicada cruzar de un lado hacia el otro, peor que aventurarse por un puente colgante de cuerdas podridas, no mucho mejor que tomar un tour a través del averno. Pero iban a cruza, oh, cielos, sí. Porque aunque trataran de negarlo, ellos sabían que (independiente al hecho de que era su misión) les producía un inquietante placer exponer sus vidas, más aún saber que lo habían hecho antes y que seguían ahí. ¿A quién engañaban diciendo que eran gente perfectamente equilibrada? Eran dementes útiles y con vocación, pero dementes a fin de cuentas. Ésa era su razón de estar ahí mientras que Erick, Andrew y muchos otros a lo largo del camino se habían acobardado. Allende, ver a los Garou luchando contra su hermano infectado les proporcionaba una deliciosa proyección de ellos mismos. Es que ellos cuatro también eran Soldados, sino de Garia, de Delphi o John Deere. Eso les alentaba en sobremanera a continuar pues sabían que incluso entre razas diferentes se manifestaban los mismos rasgos admirables: valentía, lealtad, orgullo…

Con un eco voraz ascendiendo desde su pecho, trepando en el aire hasta los oídos, sentención sin palabras entendibles la condición de su hermano. Infectado, corrupto…le decía. Aún así se apiadarían de él, se merecía al menos la muerte rápida que intentaban darle. Sin embargo, él se resistía. A pesar de ser un despojo de lo que un día llegó a representar y no obstante la curiosa ironía de ya estar en gran parte muerto, continuaba peleando por vivir, o acaso por herir todo aquello a su alrededor que respirara y se moviera. Porque, si bien ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie propiamente, su capacidad para matar y sus francas intenciones de hacerlo eran patentes.

La bestia de pelo raquítico y pegajoso cayó el suelo de espaldas. Dejó una mancha granate como huella, una que se unió al resto: salpicaduras, líneas, pinceladas, manchones… Todos hechos en esencia de la misma grotesca pintura: su sangre espesa. Mas había a parte otras marcas de arte personal que se mezclaban con los del infectado y le daban más luz al cuadro. La suela de Tex pintada en un charco de sangre por el que casi resbala, marcas de garras que carcomían la pared, un pedazo de oreja al que alguien diría adiós definitivamente. Y la obra no estaba terminada aún, el arte se llamaba matanza y la practicarían hasta que saliera bien.

Uno de los Garou se arrojó encima de la bestia. Sus manos abiertas y sus dedos curvados apuntaban a la hombros; sus fauces, al cuello. Zonas de su pelaje café se encontraban manchadas de sangre, fuese propia, de su compañero o de su enemigo. En su rostro inhumano se expresaba por medio de facciones exageradas y gestos excesivos su furiosos ímpetu por matar; era su rostro una máscara de fantasía difícil de mirar con temple…excepto para aquellos que también la poseyeran. Siendo el infectado un espejo borroso del Garou sano, no pudo sentirse amedrentado bajo su visión amenazadora. No era un enfermo indefenso. Quizás ya no entendía quién era o qué había sido, pero, ¿indefenso? Esa palabra era inherentemente ajena a cualquier Garou.

Sintió las zarpas en sus doloridos hombros, se clavaron en la carne hinchada y trajeron a su mente irreparable recuerdos desvaídos de un ocaso que parecía lejano y perdido. ¿De qué se trataba? Una trampa de oso, probablemente, uno de esos artefactos odiosos que te sorprenden y te fastidian. Le había mordido la rodilla cuando cayó de bruces sobre él, y el dolor era tan similar al que experimentaba ahora en sus hombros. ¿O estaba confundido? ¿El dolor presente no era en realidad el de la rodilla…o volvía el del hombro? ¿Y qué era esa luz frente a sus ojos: el ocaso, una lámpara?

No entendía. Ya no entendía casi nada, salvo que ese aliento en su cuello era signo de dolor. Todo se trataba ahora de eso: La agónica sensación de ser tocado, fuese en un lugar ya antes herido o en un nuevo prado para sembrar lesiones; lo recuerdos traídos por las miradas asustadas o su promesa muda de que alguien ahí acabaría sufriendo. Y siempre era él. La bestia era la única que sufría perpetua e inevitablemente. Piedad, sólo quería evitar el maldito dolor que impregnaba su alma en cada acción u omisión, segundo tras segundo.

Apenas sintió los colmillos del Garou aproximarse a su garganta y lo apartó. Lo empujó con ambas manos, palmas abiertas contra un pecho que rebosaba de músculo y pelo —maldito agraciado—, y se deshizo de la sofocante sensación de su cuello en proximidad íntima con aquellos colmillos. Luego, la consecuencia negativa.

El Garou de pelo café toleró la frustración de no alcanzar el cuello del otro, pero en venganza se ensañó con su ancho y a la vez frágil pecho. Dejó a sus garras soltarse de los hombros de la bestia y los deslizó contra su pecho. Tan grande como fue el empujón del infectado para apartarlo, fueron también grandes las heridas que le infringió el Garou sobre el pecho. Surcos diagonales sobre músculos deshilachados…se llenaron pronto de sangre que colmó y desbordó; una costilla rota asomó la mirada a un exterior extraño, hostil; y un grito que nació en ese pecho vulnerable salió en forma de gruñido, ronco, reptante. El pasillo se llenó de ese sonido y de la clara imagen que complementaba música tan propia. El Garou intentó llegar otra vez a su cuello, se inclinó de súbito mientras volvía a sujetar sus hombros. La bestia se agitó bajo su cuerpo, pero sus piernas fofas y débiles le fueron de nula utilidad, así que de nueva cuenta empujó al otro con toda su fuerza. Otra vez éste aprovechó el impulso y le desgarró el tórax dejando al descubierto órganos blandos, extraños y fuera de lugar.

El triste infectado gruñó de nuevo. Sangre y más sangre salía de su pecho, sus pulmones se esforzaban por alcanzar el aire que parecía negársele y sus ojos desorbitados miraban en derredor sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía. ¿De qué se trataba esta vez? Era aquella ocasión en que casi se ahoga en el río, cuando la corriente lo azotaba en el fondo sin dar un respiro, con sus ojos dirigiéndose a todas direcciones para sólo ver burbujas plateadas contra un fondo azul oscuro o incluso partes de su propio cuerpo agitándose pesadamente. Era casi de noche…¿o era en pleno día? Ya no podía estar seguro. Lo único que permanecía vivo e inmutable era el horrendo dolor. Todo se trataba ahora de eso: la sensación de ser tocado y así ser herido; los recuerdos, las promesas de sufrimiento. Piedad… Que alguien se apiadara de él.

Uno más se le echó encima (el par de aquél con pelo café) y entre los dos lo lastimaron, lo desgarraron, lo dañaron. Lo sumergieron hasta el ahogo en memorias que podían ser propias o ajenas e intentaron hacer de él un recuerdo impersonal más sobre el dolor que se quedara grabado en sus mentes. Sin embargo, él aún no abandonaba, lo impulsaba un ciego deseo de… ¿Qué era? Se les estaba escapando de nuevo. Era el dolor, muy seguramente. _Todo se trataba ahora de eso_… Dolor para repeler el dolor.

El infectado se deshizo de uno de los Garou. Lo lanzó contra la cercana pared apenas aturdiéndolo un ápice. Al otro, le marcó el rostro de un bofetón y estuvo a punto de arrancarle el ojo o el pómulo; este Garou se retiró un par de pasos por propia voluntad mientras se sujetaba la cara como si fuera a caérsele en cualquier instante. Pero volverían, Gaia sabía que sí, en cualquier momento regresarían a revolotear alrededor suyo como moscas.

¡Por qué nadie lo libraba del maldito dolor!

Tex vio el hueco en el pasillo a través de los Garou y su hermano y, al final, el rostro de Rebecca que parecía leerle la mente. "¡Ahora! ¡Antes de que se levante!". La chica tomó a Nathan del brazo y ambos pasaron a una imprudente distancia del peligro, casi pegados a la pared izquierda, sus corazones extasiados por la emoción y sus miradas incapaces de apartarse del ascensor. Porque si miraban a los lupinos…

Una desagradable duda golpeó a Vallance de pronto, aunque no se trató de un _qué tal si se levanta y ataca a Rebecca y a Nathan_; más bien lo que pasó por su cabeza fue una profunda curiosidad sobre qué pasaría si él, Tex, hacía algo. La duda redobló su fuerza cuando sus compañeros cruzaron a salvo el pequeño y sangriento campo de batalla.

"¿Qué tal" pensó el rubio "si ayudo a los Garou?".

Creyó que no podrían ser tan ingratos como para dejar a los lupinos toda la responsabilidad de una pelea que les pertenecía a ellos también. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si se involucraban en una batalla que no podrían terminar y que, de hecho, ya estaban en posibilidades de evitar? Es decir, los cuatro ya estaban del lado correcto del pasillo, podían irse. Además, no tenían balas de plata…¿o acaso las normales funcionarían bien en el Garou infectado? ¿Y si no servían y él los atacaba? ¿Si decidía cambiar de oponentes siendo los humanos más frágiles y fáciles de matar?

Sentía un remordimiento crudo y primario nada más de pensar en volver la espalda, actuar como el ser egoísta que los Hijos de Gaia pensaban que era, ser… Ingrato. La verdad es que no hallaba otra palabra mejor para describirlo. Mas si los ayudaba y la situación se tornaba hosca para su equipo, entonces la ingratitud sería hacia ellos. Él era su líder, cielos, no podía arriesgarlos.

No daría la orden de atacar al Garou infectado.

De nuevo los cuatro juntos, dejaron atrás la pelea. Esperaban no encontrar más cosas así por el camino; era normal la idea de lidiar con hombres armados y tolerable la de algunos Garou, pero, ¿Garou mutantes? No, eso no era parte del menú.

— Próximo destino— dijo Tex—: Cuarto de energía. — Sin embargo, cuando oprimió el botón del ascensor, una punzada de miedo recriminatorio lo recorrió. Alguien allá atrás iba a morir y no existía certeza segura de que fuera la bestia. Y él, ¿ya se marchaba?

— "Quítate esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro"— le había dicho alguien hacía mucho, años antes, cuando era otra persona muy distinta— "si lo único que puedes darle a la gente es la espalda, Vallance".

¿Quién había sido el que se lo comentara? ¿Familia, un amigo? No podía acordarse, pero la sentencia tajante estaba ya ahí. Y la había recordado tan oportunamente. Su mente barajó al azar los recuerdos y sacó ése en especial.

Gotas de roció que caen dentro de los temblorosos pétalos, gotas que no lo hacen.

El elevador llegó con una rapidez que decepcionó a Tex, además estaba vacío, por lo que entraron de inmediato y se prepararon para decir adiós a la horrenda escena del pasillo. Aunque él no quería hacerlo —al menos no con cobardía— porque se sentiría culpable.

En la distancia los lupinos lucían más pequeños y frágiles, muñecos afelpados en un corredor largo y monótono. No se veían tan rudos y duros…no mientras peleaban contra uno de los suyos, cuando por sus pieles agujeradas brotaba sangre y en sus pechos recaían golpes vengativos. La bestia mordió en la corva al de pelo café aprovechando la aparentemente desventajosa posición baja, le desgarró carne y tendón en un solo movimiento y luego fue embestida por el otro Garou. Ambos dieron vueltas por el suelo, rodaron pataleando y gruñendo como perros callejeros. Les acompañó el arrullo del Garou que aullaba por su propio dolor con una rodilla en el piso y un quejido elevado al cielo.

Además, resonó cerca de los oídos de Tex ese sonido melodioso y agudo que precedía al cierre de las puertas del elevador. Se iban a cerrar…se estaban cerrando, y sólo entonces él podría abandonar la idea de ayudar recíprocamente porque, de otra forma, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Ante sus ojos la visión del pasillo se estrechaba, era recortada por las puertas que amenazaban darse un beso frío y metálico. Las paredes de los lados desaparecía, las puertas de las habitaciones eran engullidas una a una y en el centro, en una línea cada vez más delgada, permanecían los Garou a la distancia. Uno de ellos estaba ahora bajo la bestia y del pecho de ésta le llovía un reguero de líquido sanguinolento que se filtraba por su pecho desmenuzado.

"No des la orden para ayudar" se repitió Tex, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo y reprimir el hormigueo que le envolvía la mano derecha. Hubiera podido aguantar, morderse el labio hasta sangrar y aprender a tolerar la idea de ser

_una vez más, Vallance, una vez más_

egoísta y dar la espalda. Pero Rebecca lo salvó del dilema con una sola frase suya.

— Es un tiro difícil— dijo ella.

Tex no necesitó más. Fue como si las dos palabras esenciales ("tiro difícil") anularan el conflicto moral y dieron una justificación a toda la bendita creación. Él siempre había sentido la compulsión de disparar, una y otra vez, contra todo aquel blanco que se resistiera y por eso era tan bueno, ¿o no? Los dementes hace buenos agentes, los obsesos crean buenas habilidades. Billy Coen era un gran guardián; Coyote, un excelente cracker; Tex, un admirable tirador. Y el talento y la habilidad son tan complicados de reprimir y no poner a prueba… Son monstruos egoístas que gritan "¡Úsame!". Si la moral y la razón no los detienen, pueden llegar a ser ideales, monstruos perfectos.

El rubio Vallance sintió su cuerpo temblar a causa de lo que estaba por hacer, mas no su mano, ésta se mantuvo firme sujetando el arma y alzándola. Le cruzaron fugazmente por la cabeza ideas inconexas y pensamientos complejos, pero los barrió de su mente en pos de otorgar toda la concentración merecida al disparo. Ya no consideró o repasó la posibilidad de que la bestia se volviera contra ellos, ni imaginó las puertas del elevador golpeadas desde fuera o pensó en cómo serían los Garou abatidos con ferocidad. Eso ya no importaba, ya no lo alcanzaba, su mente estaba lejos de ella misma, flotando y calculando distancias, ángulos y movimientos. Si algo pasaba por culpa de un gatillo oprimido…él no lo tomaba en cuando más que como el categórico hecho de dar en el blanco o no dar.

Con las puertas cerrándose y amenazando su campo de visión, la bestia a punto de inclinarse a destrozar al lupino y una misión más grande aguardándole, Tex no pudo más que disparar en ese momento y preguntar después.

¿Qué pasó?

.-.-.-.

Ellos tampoco se quejaban, tampoco reían. El quid era la sorpresa, esa humana consciencia de que no se es dueño y conocedor de todo. Una vez más las cosas no les estaban saliendo como planearon, pero, ¿tanto importaba? ¡Eran humanos, por Dios! Estas cosas les ocurrían todo el tiempo. Pasaban su vida errando de un plan fallido a otro, de una conjetura errónea a otra. Y lo que persistía a lo largo de todo el camino era la sorpresa —ingenua, a veces— de ver sus intenciones boicoteadas. Pero les pasaba a cada instante, siempre pasaba.

Hacía una hora o menos todos eran supuestamente humanos, agentes de la Deere o la Delphi, mas en algún segundo de la trama algo cambió. Ya no eran quince personas humanas, cuatro de ellos nunca lo habían sido, pero, ¿acaso alguien lo previó? ¿Alguien lo vio venir? Nadie lo supo hasta el momento en que fue fatalmente obvio y entonces llegó la sorpresa para asirles el corazón en un puño. Luego todos pensaron que los cuatro Garou los destrozarían indiscriminadamente, y el impensado curso de acción llegó de nuevo: Eran aliados.

Si alguien hubiera osado predecir tales disparates…

"Ése habría sido Kyle" se dijo Billy "porque aunque odie a Gabriel y le tenga un resentimiento íntimo, aun debe conservar la fe en su raza…y ellos están aquí".

Sí, sólo Kyle hubiera predicho una cosa así, por lo que, de alguna forma, Billy aliviaba su sorpresa pensando en ello. No era todo eso tan disparatado, no si un alma (cuando menos) ya lo había creído posible.

"¿Estamos volviendo a la era de las creencias" se preguntó de súbito al ver un monstruo erguido y fiero pasar ante él ", de las supersticiones? Hace dos años no hubiera podido concebir esto en mi mente, pero ahora…"

Todo tenía un contraste burdo y sobrecogedor mientras se hallaba ahí. Sentía el peso de su pistola en la mano, luego lo asaltaba la visión fugaz de un hombre arrojado por el pasillo como si pesara lo que un muñeco; se veía a sí mismo apoyado contra una pared que se llenaba de pecas por los balzos, después sentía que algo lo salpicaba, algo rojo y cálido que no era suyo, en su cabeza centelleaban imágenes de un muro de metal, una pared viviente recubierta de pelo y rostros afligidos que quedaban atrapados entre ambas, pero él, Billy Coen, sonreía complacido. Le costaba incluso seguir el hilo de las cosas y, a un tiempo, le encantaba intentarlo.

¿Sería prudente decir que, ahora que la situación se había salido de sus manos, no podía estar más bajo control? Él creía que sí, y probablemente sólo era por ese placentero acto, por realizarlo… Creer.

De nuevo le vino a la mente esa frase "era de las creencias". Le gustaba, podían tacharlo de anticuado, pero a él le gustaba _creer_…en sus ideales, en que las cosas saldrían bien, en que los Garou hacían aquello por _x_ o _y_ razón, en que alguien más en ese complejo universo bajo tierra creía también. Coen era muy distinto (casi chocante) con Kyle a ese respecto: A él le bastaba con creer. Por eso es que quizás ambos formaban tan buena mancuerna. El Rey necesitaba, debía saber las cosas; mientras que Billy sólo esperaba por creer desde el fondo de su corazón, y le creía a Khalil. Por eso estaba ahí —¿cuántas veces y en cuántas maneras debía recordarlo para satisfacer su alma?— , se hallaba ahí porque _creía_ lo que Kyle _sabía_: había que matar a Callahan. Nada lo convencería de lo contrario, ni siquiera los instintos más básicos y primitivos cambiarían eso.

Vio un hueco, apenas una ruta insegura a través de las balas, de los enemigos y de los Garou. Era ahí, era ahora. Su brazo se movió caso por su propia voluntad haciendo la señal y apenas si se dio cuenta de que les gritó a sus agentes la orden.

Ya no eran tantos como el principio, algunos cayeron, otros se revelaron como Garou. Claro, indiscutiblemente, también Acteck había tenido bajas. Podría decirse que estaban más o menos en las mismas condiciones…hasta que ese lupino haba arrancado la puerta del marco y les había abierto un camino al corazón de Acteck. Ahí estaba Callahan, en la última habitación, en el único lugar donde ya no había hacia dónde correr.

El horror y un sentido de culpa y desesperanza se inyectaron en el pecho de los agentes de Acteck. Estaban a un paso más cerca de perder, lo sabían. Pero parecían incapaces de evitarlo. Por todas partes se alzaban pequeños obstáculos que los frustraban o los abatían; un Garou aquí o allá, un mal paso dado, un enemigo tras la pared o un amigo caído en el suelo. A veces era difícil saber qué pasaba. Entre los gruñidos, gritos o balazos era complicado entender lo que sucedía. ¿Ya habían perdido…o aún permanecían dando una buena pelea? Y ese grito, ¿no salía de la boca de Callahan, o era su imaginación que los traicionaba o los preparaba para lo que seguía? Podrían incluso ya estar muertos y nos saberlo; dementes, y no percatarse. Las ideas se les escapaban en medio de la burbujeante conmoción y sus acciones ya sólo respondían a la premisa básica: vivir.

Coen vio la ruta despejarse ante sus ojos. Un agente más de Acteck fue arrojado por los aires y otro degollado en el mismo lugar donde estaba de pie. Los Garou podían ser cuatro nada más, pero eran tremendamente efectivos. Billy se atrevió a pensar que lo lograrían en tiempo y forma, deseó incluso haber podido restablecer comunicación con Kyle para decirle lo que estaba pasando. Si pudiera oír su voz otra vez…

.-.

El ambiente era un poco más cuerdo ahí dentro —sería hipócrita querer negarlo—, gozaban el nimio lujo de verse aislados del alboroto. Claro, aquello conllevaba su respectiva responsabilidad: Cuidar de Callahan. Aunque en realidad no había mucho por lo cual preocuparse, si permanecían ahí dentro todo estaría bien. Los imbéciles de afuera podrían perder, lo que no tendría relevancia mientras los intrusos no lograran desbloquear la cerradura. Ellos mantendrían la cabeza a salvo y más tarden llegarían los refuerzos de otras bases.

Todo estaría bien.

— Todo estará bien— fue la estúpida frase que el agente a su lado pronunció cuando la puerta sur fue arrancada del marco. Callahan vio aquello y supo, con un grado de certeza aceptable, que nada saldría ya bien. Había varios Garou allí afuera y él les temía más que a las balas o a los agentes enemigos. Permitió (hasta alentó) en su compañía monstruosos experimentos con esa raza, y ahora ellos estaban ahí y no sería para otra cosa diferente a vengarse. Era tan obvio, tan fatal. Iban a arrancarle la piel vivo o a desangrarlo en algún primitivo ritual lupino, estaba casi seguro. Las manos le temblaban descontroladamente y sus ojos no conseguían apartarse del lugar donde hubiese estado la puerta.

"La puerta reforzada, la puerta que ya no está. La puerta que no aguantó ese sexto y estruendoso golpe" se dijo, víctima de su pensamiento desbocado.

Todo aquello le estaba moliendo los nervios. ¿A quién engañaría haciéndose el fuerte? Procuraba ser objetivo, conocía sus límites y sabía que ya habían sido sobrepasados. Ahí estaba una razón por la cual no era jefe de Acteck en sus dos facetas, sino sólo en la oculta. Era sensato y se reconocía como un hombre mortal común, con barreras y límites. No podía manejar las dos caras de la compañía y empezaba a surgirle la idea de que su lado de la moneda se estaba oxidando.

"Si tan sólo lo hubiera desoído… No, ya es tarde para plantearse eso, muy tarde".

Claro que lo era. Ignorar a Wesker hubiera sido tarea de años atrás, muchos antes de que ingresara a las filas de Acteck. Y ahora ya nada se podría hacer. El pasado, pasado. Sin embargo…el pensamiento y el anhelo de vivir en el hubiera fueron inexorables.

Si no hubiera oído a Wesker, si no le hubiera apoyado en sus desquiciados proyectos inútiles, si no hubiera sentido la avaricia por poseer el ejército que él le prometía, si no hubiera visto la guerra como una oportunidad prometedora, si no hubieran traicionado a la Delphi. Si no hubieran hecho tantas cosas, muchas de las cuales estaban mal (en eficacia, en practicidad o en moral).

Alguien lo zarandeó de improvisto y lo movió de donde estaba. Unas manos en apariencia delicadas lo jalaron del saco hasta pegarlo contra la pared y con gestos sutiles le indicaron que no se moviera. Él se sintió un tanto reconfortado al permanecer junto a ella mientras recargaba el arma. Porque era esa mujer la que lo había salvado hasta ahora.

La que estaba a su lado sólo era la suplente y ayudante del supervisor general de esa base, incluso la situación en que ella se involucró directamente para salvarle el pellejo fue muy circunstancial y azarosa, pero el punto es que ya estaban allí. Callahan quería creer que era su amuleto. Lo había conducido a salvo por los pasillos, recogiendo en el camino a los demás agentes que ahora formaban el semi-improvisado grupo, y habían llegado hasta ahí sin un rasguño. Lo único que faltaba era que lo sacara del lugar o mataran a todos los enemigos.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer?— habló Callahan al tiempo que contemplaba con incertidumbre el marco desprovisto de puerta esperando a que alguien de afuera lo cruzara.

— Los Garou son el problema— contestó ella hablando tanto para Callahan como para los demás— y no tenemos balas de plata. Ya no podemos quedarnos en esta habitación, pero si nos vamos no habrá camino hacia las salidas. Ellos estarán ahí, vienen de ahí. Tenemos que ir más profundo, a los laboratorios, y si conseguimos la plata podemos deshacernos de los Garou. Lo demás será sencillo, o bastará sólo con esperar a los refuerzos.

"Y rezar para que sean nuestros refuerzos" completó mentalmente. Se le ocurrió otra decena de cosas que también podría salir mal —que ni siquiera pudieran llegar a salir de esa patética habitación, que los agentes de John Deere o lo que fueran ya estuvieran demasiado profundo en la base, que los Garou fueran muchos más de los que creían, que todos fueran Garou…— y se guardó sus alentadores pensamientos para sí misma. Bien, estaba a cargo ahí y debía contemplar todas las opciones, pero no servía de nada ser pesimista y contagiar a los demás.

— Aquí vienen— murmuró y apunto al umbral, luego indicó a los demás—. Como siempre: A matar.

Callahan se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos. No quería oír las balas y después ver sangre salpicar por doquier. No le gustaba nada de aquello. Él era un hombre de negocios, maldita sea, debía estar detrás de un escritorio, no frente a la mira de un arma.

.-.

Billy vio la puerta ya tan cerca, la habitación estaba a su alcance. Un paso más y todo…

Sintió de pronto en su cuerpo un fuete invisible, una fuerza tremenda que lo derribó de costado y lo privó de la gloria de ver a Callahan para luego matarlo en el acto. Mientras caía, llegó a pensar que le habían dado, que una bala lo había herido y tumbado. No obstante, aunque cayó golpeándose la mandíbula y sintiéndose aturdido, supo que no era una bala la responsable. Ya le habían disparado antes y esto no se sentía así.

— _Coen_— escuchó en la distancia—_. ¡Coen!_— y lo tomaron de los hombros agitándolo.

De nuevo escuchó su nombre, lejano y desvaído, pronunciado en un rugido. Llegó a pensar que se trataba de Khalil; era su voz grave la que lo llamaba y lo alejaba de las redes de la inconsciencia.

— Billy…

Estuvo a un ápice de desmayarse, entonces hizo a un lado el aturdimiento a causa de ese llamado y la ilusión de a quién pertenecía. Mas al abrir los ojos encontró ante los suyos unos almendra y cálidos.

"Falsa alarma" pensó "Sigo vivo…y sigo aquí".

Se puso en pie con ayuda del agente que (ya pensándolo bien) ni siquiera tenía una voz parecida a la Kyle. Un leve mareo y una vaguísima sensación de estar flotando lo arrullaron por instantes. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y apretó los parpados. El brazo izquierdo le dolía ligeramente, pero, había caído sobre su costado derecho, ¿entonces por qué…?

— Te quitó de su camino, prácticamente te embistió— habló aquél a su lado de nombre Donald—. Ahora está ahí dentro— y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la habitación donde se hallaba Callahan.

"Bonitos aliados son los Garou" pensó Coen "Me vio a punto de entrar y decidió que él debía hacerlo primero".

Qué injusto. Ellos querían llevarse todo el crédito, aunque quizás sólo merecían una aparte. Era cierto que los Garou abatieron muchos agentes, pero no lo hicieron solos; era verdad que ahora tres de ellos cuidaban la bocas de los pasillos que conectaban ahí, pero había sido Billy quien diera la orden inicial a sus hombres de bloquear la entrada de más enemigos; era innegable que habían logrado penetrar en la base, por principio de cuentas, pero, ¿por parte de quién había corrido la planeación de todo? Y claro que a nadie le molestaría ver la cabeza decapitada de Callahan rodar por el piso a causa de un Garou, sin embargo, no podían dejárselo todo a ellos.

"No otra vez".

Ser pasivos y esperar a que las cosas las resolvieran otros era algo impensable en esa situación. No era una misión de campo cualquiera, de esto dependía toda la compañía, la vida y el empleo de muchas personas. De esto dependía si se cumplían los deseos de Kyle y, era muy notorio, Billy quería darle el gusto de que así fuera.

Vale, dejarían que el Garou actuara solo ahí dentro y si en quince segundos no oían el gemido moribundo de Callahan, entrarían. De momento harían guardia ahí afuera, en esa puerta y en la este, esperando por si cometía el estúpido error de salir huyendo del Garou, entonces lo matarían en cuanto asomara la cabeza. Y si por alguna extraña razón lograba salir y correr para escapar, habría alguien aguardándole al extremo de cualquier pasillo que eligiera. Y aún sí, si su suerte era monstruosa y podía salir bien librado para seguir huyendo por los corredores, ellos los perseguirían…hasta el final del laberinto…hasta que sólo él o cada uno de ellos estuvieran muertos.

.-.

En un momento inicial pensó en dispararle con su pistola —era un acto reflejo— y luego reparó en que sería una inútil pérdida de balas y energía. Ella no tenía los rifles grandes, sólo ordenaba cómo disponer de ellos. Así que cuando el Garou hubo asomado apenas medio cuerpo, sus órdenes se cumplieron cabalmente. Los tres agentes que portaban rifles dispararon casi al mismo tiempo y con una precisión digna de honores. Acertaron en la clavícula porque, con sinceridad, no se atrevían a mirar más arriba. Apuntar a la cabeza hubiera implicado hundirse en sus ojos ambarinos y rubíes, despedirse de la cordura y del mundo en un parpadeo. Así que dejaron de lado la mortal testa y se conformaron con la clavícula. Le dieron de lleno y no lo abatieron, pero lo sabían de antemano. No lo matarían con esa munición por muy grande que fuera su habilidad. El vano intento sólo era para desviar la atención de Callahan, el hombre que se merecían un segundo más de vida por encima de todos los demás. Era exclusivamente por eso, cualquier derroche de balas, para concederle ese no-caprichoso instante extra. En prejuicio de su autonomía y beneficio de su bienestar, además, no sería él quien dispondría de ese valioso segundo ganado, sino ella, quien tenía el privilegio de poder mover algunos hilos allí.

Tal como lo esperaba, el Garou se dejó ir contra los tiradores. ¡Era tan predecible! Ella había llegado a conocerlos bastante (más de lo recomendable) y hacer predicciones sobre su comportamiento era una apuesta muy segura. Ella lo entendía así: El Garou al ser atacado arremetería contra las amenazas o molestias menores para poder despejar el camino; luego iría contra Callahan una vez eliminadas las fuentes de distracción. Claro, ¡y lo haría todo tan perfectamente y sin ningún error! Porque era un Garou, a saber. ¡Nada podía escapársele de las garras! Iba a matarlos a todos en menos de diez segundos y nadie tendría la más mínima oportunidad de huir. ¿Cómo, si él era el más formidable guerrero? ¡Era tan perfecto y mortal!

"¡Tan egocéntrico!" pensó ella con burla, preparada para aprovechar esa titilante oportunidad de escape. Cuando el Garou les dio la espalda para acabar con un agente que había retrocedido hasta la esquina, ella tomó a Callahan del hombro y con una muda señal le indicó que era el momento, porque ya no habría otro.

Una sonrisa astuta iluminó su rostro al percibir que cruzaban el umbral y salían del cuarto hacia al pasillo, de un tipo de caos hacia otro. Sintió tentación de voltear la cabeza y mirar al Garou, ver su expresión estúpida al percatarse de que su presa grande estaba cruzando una pequeña pero decisiva frontera; fue tentadora, aunque repugnante a un tiempo, la idea de mirar atrás y ver que en el cuarto ya no quedaba ninguno de sus compañeros en pie.

"¿Quieres girar la cabeza?" se dijo a sí misma "¿Quieres ser arrogante y egocéntrica, tanto como ellos que se atrevieron a atacar la base, o como él que experimentó en ellos?"

No miró.

Podía ser una persona enigmática y que no actuaba siempre de primera intención, mas, a este respecto, prefería la yerma sencillez. No tentaría a su suerte mirando, punto.

Oyó un gruñido rabioso a sus espaldas, el indicador de que ese instante de ventaja extra podía terminar. Previó la avasalladora sensación de una masa enorme embistiéndolos por detrás, así que optó por doblar a la derecha y escudarse contra la pared aunque, de buenas a primeras, estaban desprotegidos por el frente. Había agentes de John Deere ahí en el pasillo, agentes que la miraban a ella y a Callahan con ojos hambrientos y ávidos. La mayoría de ellos levantaron sus armas con la transparente intención de disparárseles y ella los vio casi en cámara lenta. En realidad en la cabeza de la agente todo se lentificaba…desde hacía horas. Cada suceso negativo que los hundía más en la decadencia agregaba un nuevo eslabón a la larga cadena de minutos que representaba aquel desastre. Iban a pique, más a fondo en cada segundo, y tal vez ya era tiempo de que ella empezara a preocuparse más por su propia vida y dejar un tanto de lado a Callahan. No le cruzaba por la mente la palabra "traición" en el sentido convencional; era una mujer previsora, nada más. Y si alguien iba a morir allí buscaría la manera de que no fuera ella.

No obstante, el ego Garou la salvó de nuevo.

Una bestia enfurecida al haber sido burlada salió de la habitación. Estaba tan apresurada por alcanzar y dar muerte a los dos humanos insolentes que casi pasa de largo, pero al verlos se corrigió en el acto e intentó darles un zarpazo en sus embusteras cabecitas. Fue por ello que los agentes no dispararon: el Garou se atravesó en sus miras y pareció a punto de terminar el trabajo.

La agente de Acteck se tiró al piso y arrastró consigo a Callahan, sin embargo, sintió ese zarpazo muy cerca; una ráfaga de viento alcanzó a acariciarle los cabellos y el hombre a su lado gritó como si le hubieran arrancado toda la piel. Ella lo miró y distinguió sangre en su rostro, apenas un rasguño, cosa que no le preocupó demasiado. Siempre y cuando ambos pudieran mantenerse en pie y continuar, ella no tiraría la toalla.

"Hasta el final" pensó "o acaso un poco antes, por seguridad".

Desenfundó la pistola y disparó hacia arriba, a la cara de la bestia que ya se inclinaba sobre ellos para devorarlos con grandes y sabrosas mordidas. Como los demás, ella no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, pero confío en que la bala acertaría al rostro. Así fue. Era una persona con suerte y habilidad, por lo que un tiro errado era difícil de concebir. Después de todo, le había ido muy bien en empresas y situaciones mucho más distintas y peligrosas que la que le abordaba ahora; las cosas no podían salirle tan mal ese día. ¿De qué se preocupaba? Pensándolo bien, nada estaba _tan_ catastrófico y, en caso de que así se pusiera hallaría la manera de salir bien librada —sola, de preferencia— como usualmente solía hacer.

La compañía podía irse al carajo, incluso la Delphi podría irse al diablo, y a ella no le importaría tanto como salvar la propia piel. Era una cuestión natural escrita en los genes: la supervivencia.

Jaló a Callahan mientras le gritaba "¡Andando!" a cada segundo un poco más hastiada por tener que cargar con él. Se arrastraron por el piso fuera del alcance del Garou que ya escupía la bala de su hocico y, como si el lupino mismo hubiese disparado, el sonido de un tiro retumbando en el pasillo se sincronizó con su gruñido fúrico. Callahan gritó de nuevo, tal vez alcanzado por la bala, tal vez sólo asustado por el sonido. Ella no se dignó a mirarlo y comprobar su estado, se hallaba demasiado embotada en la tarea de encontrar una salida. Sabía que las cosas se le estaban viniendo encima y ya no tenía mucho tiempo para gastar u opciones para considerar; el Garou los iba a destrozar si daban un mal paso o un disparo los mataría si se detenían a pensar las cosas con calma.

Vio el pasillo de enfrente —el único que tuvo oportunidad de ver, en realidad— y decidió que ésa era la salida. No había más. Debería dejarle a su suerte un poco de responsabilidad extra. Le disparó a un par de agentes que le obstruían el paso y, aunque no los mató, hizo que se quitaran del camino. Tomó a su jefe de nuevo para hacerlo avanzar a su lado y al principio percibió algo de renuencia.

"Sí le dieron" pensó, no con tristeza, sino con una especie de curioso respeto. Si él no podía caminar más e iba a quedarse ahí a morir, bien, ella lo respetaba; no iba a obligarlo a vivir si ya no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando otro disparo se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas, Callahan de inmediato empezó a apretar el paso.

La agente volvió la cabeza (sin dejar nunca de avanzar) y disparó a los agentes en la boca del corredor que trataban de matarlos. Por supuesto, no desperdició munición en el Garou que echó a andar tras sus pasos. Adelante se oía el escándalo de una batalla, gruñidos y disparos como los que intentaban dejar atrás. Pero ella no se detuvo, regresar no era opción. Cuando llegaron a la T donde topaba el pasillo por el que corrían, a su izquierda descubrieron otro Garou que contenía a los agentes de Acteck que intentaban pasar. El lupino arrojaba a las personas contra las paredes, las hacía retroceder a punta de pánico o las volvía locas si osaban plantarle cara, recibía las balas y se las sacudía como arena y —más relevante— le daba la espalda a ella y a Callahan.

Como un acto egoísta (porque ella estaba encargada de dirigirlos y de velar por la seguridad de la base) mas también como un acto de caridad hacia Callahan (pues hubiera podido desentenderse de él y dejarlo allí mismo), giró hacia la derecha, dando la espalda a sus demás compañeros, cargando aún con el laste que seguro moriría a fin de cuentas. Se dirigieron rumbo a los laboratorios, a conseguir la plata o un lugar donde refugiarse.

Callahan sintió un poco de renovada esperanza. Según su tosca percepción de una batalla, las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. ¡Viviría! Casi estaba seguro de ello, aunque no perdía nada con solicitar una opinión experta.

— ¿Lo lograremos?

Ella le dirigió una mirada —al fin vio que tenía una herida que le abría el hombro de su traje y la piel palpitante— y le contestó con sequedad:

— Tal vez. — No se molestó en aclararle que ésa era una afirmación en singular y para ella misma. Era un estúpido si creía que todo acabaría bien para él o para la compañía. Y no es que ella fuese pesimista, sino que estaba considerando otros factores. Ya no era sólo la Delphi (o incluso la John Deere) su enemigo, era también la Nación Garou. ¿Cómo podía pelear contra eso? Su única oportunidad real era que Wesker tuviera éxito con sus experimentos, luego los reprodujera masivamente y fuese tan cortés como para compartirlos, por lo demás, ni toda la plata del mundo podría salvarlos. Así que, ¿para qué engañarse pensando que Acteck saldría a flote? El destino estaba sellado. Y si aún seguía al lado de Callahan era porque, de haber una oportunidad segura para sacarlo de ahí, él la recompensaría cuando todo acabara. A fin de cuentas nada era tan raro para ella, ¿eh? La situación era familiar, casi reconfortante. Estaba luchando por sobrevivir, como siempre, y los premios que pudiera recoger en el camino era bien recibidos, aunque para nada se comportaba con avaricia.

No, sólo era una mujer pragmática y previsora.

.-.

El coraje lo inundó desde dentro, desbordándose de su corazón y esparciéndose por todo su sistema. Lo sentía con claridad, era un veneno dulce que lo dañaba a sí mismo y a la vez lo hacía moverse con una fuerza que pocas veces poseía, transformaba su voz en ese rugido que encogía las voluntades ajenas y cambiaba toda la cubierta externa de su alma; por unos segundos, esa rabia cegadora le hacía olvidar quién era, reemplazando el nombre Billy Coen por algo más sencillo y limitado en su significado: su misión. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de él durante los intermitentes flashes en los que el coraje tomaba el control. Sabía que estaba mal sentirlo, no era profesional, ni siquiera era sano dejar de oponer toda su resistencia, pero, qué diablos. Se sentía…_tan_…_bien_.

¡Y que lo asparan si no tuviera derecho a estar furioso! Callahan se les había escapado por culpa de estúpidas pequeñeces encadenadas de una manera que ni él mismo entendía. Y luego esos agentes de Acteck peleando con el Garou en el pasillo de la T los habían retrasado. Estaba enojado, en gran parte consigo mismo por dejar eso pasar y se prometió no darle otra oportunidad a los Garou. No iba a fallarle a Kyle o a dejar que los lupinos se llevaran la gloria. ¿Quién quería a los Garou? ¿Quién los necesitaba? Por una media Garou empezó todo y las cosas se hubieran dado muy diferentes si ella nunca hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

Billy respetaba la actitud de Khalil en cuanto a los hijos de Gaia, pero para nada la compartía. Él era de la sabia opinión de que los hombres-lobo debían quedarse en las sombras junto al resto de seres mitológicos que lo único que hacían era trastocar sus vidas normales. Ya tenían suficiente con terroristas, enemigos y crisis humanas, no necesitaban nada de más allá del velo.

_It's My Own Design  
It's My Own Remorse_

Por enésima vez el Garou lo empujó accidentalmente al doblar hacia otro pasillo. Empezaba a colmarle la paciencia que se pusiera a la cabeza como si fuera el líder o cosa parecida pues no hacía más que estorbarles la visibilidad. Que le perdonaran el egocentrismo pero era él, Billy Coen, el que poseía algo de autoridad en esos lares.

Bah, ¿qué iba a hacerle? No estaba dispuesto a armar jaleo con el Garou y beneficiar con ello el escape de Callahan. De por sí el muy cabrón había tenido ya bastante suerte huyendo, Billy no le daría más.

Una discreta placa plateada y negra pendiendo del techo les dio la bienvenida a la zona de laboratorios, lo cual no se agradeció mucho. ¿Quién sabía qué clase de cosas podría haber en esos laboratorios? Si no alcanzaban y mataban a Callahan pronto, alguna de las mascotas de Acteck podría salir a juguetear con ellos en cualquier momento.

Le vieron la espalda a la nefasta mujer de cabello negro que les estaba arruinando el día, viró a la derecha burlándolos una vez más y atravesó unas puertas de cristal. Si Mike hubiera estado allí de inmediato les habría avisado la buena nueva; sin embargo, a Donnie (que no se sabía el mapa de memoria) le llevó algunos segundos revisarlo y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

— Es un callejón sin salida— dijo, no por ello ocasionando que los demás aminoraran la marcha.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No hay elevador u otros pasillos. Sólo un cuarto que conecta con otras habitaciones a su alrededor. Están atrapados.

— O es una trampa para nosotros— intervino animadamente alguien más.

— Tomaremos el riesgo— les dijo Coen. Porque, ¿había otra opción?

El Garou entró (milagrosamente sin romper la puerta), pero los demás simples mortales precavidos se detuvieron a los lados de la entrada con las armas listas y echaron un vistazo. La puerta era de doble cristal reforzado y en letras negras rezaba el código del laboratorio y el nombre del encargado; dentro, una luz azulada iluminaba escritorios, computadoras y típico material de laboratorio —mesas con matraces, microscopios y mecheros—; la espalda afelpada del Garou ocupaba buena parte de la escena y no dejaba ver a Callahan o a la mujer.

"Si cuando abra la puerta sigue atravesado…le disparo" pensó Coen con un deja de infantil enojo. Para agravar sus quejas y pesares, el sonido de patas empezó a acercase por detrás. Eran los otros Garou que, majos y con gran calma, caminaban siguiendo el rastro de Callahan; lucían tan despreocupados, como si ya hubieran acabado con todos los demás enemigos y esta última muerte fuese un trámite tedioso. No se daban prisa ni corrían, no lucían preocupados ni furiosos. ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo? Llegaría, matarían y se irían. Sencillo.

"A menos que nosotros lo hagamos primero" se dijo Billy. De inmediato dio la orden para entrar.

.-.

El laboratorio principal era grande pero estaba atestado de mesas y cachivaches por doquier, así que los espacios para caminar eran reducidos. Cuatro franjas libres de 60 centímetros de ancho eran los únicos corredores rectos y se extendían junto a las paredes; lo demás eran vericuetos laberínticos que sorteaban escritorios con computadoras, botes de basura y mesitas con equipo. Además, en las paredes de izquierda y derecha se alzaban puertas casi idénticas, todas ellas sólo posibles de abrir con una tarjeta y decoradas con una cinta alrededor en negro y amarillo. Pero la puerta más bella y anhelada, la que no requería tarjeta y era sólo adornada por su nombre, era la del almacén, que se encontraba al fondo del laboratorio, justo frente a la puerta de entrada y cruzando todo el caos de cosas.

"Balas de plata" pensó ella ", tienen que estar ahí o estoy perdida".

Se abrieron paso a través del lugar, empujando mesas para poder caber, pisando cables de Dios sabría qué, dando codazos a lo que se les atravesara y por poco tropezando a ratos.

De repente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió —ella la hubiera cerrado de haber podido pero no tenía pestillo o cosa parecida—. Entonces, el Garou entró luego de un portazo y se plantó ahí mirándolos como si los supiera acorralados.

"¡La plata!". Iba a echar a correr rumbo al almacén cuando sintió el empujón de Callahan que la hizo a un lado para poder pasar él mismo. ¿Que no todos los jefes a ese nivel son bastardos egoístas? ¡Ja, cómo no! Se tambaleó al topar el tacón de su bota y casi cae, pero se asió al borde de una mesa cercana. Luego recapacitó la conveniencia de dejarse hacer voluntariamente.

El Garou levantó la pantalla de una computadora y se las arrojó, los cables se rompieron en el aire y el cristal reventó al caer encima de una mesa cercana. Les arrojó más cosas, una mesa y un CPU, un microscopio y un tubo de ensaye con un líquido rosa. Empezó a abrirse camino hasta ellos levantando y aventándoles todo a su paso, como si con eso pudiera deshacer la furia que le provocaban, la repugnancia que les tenía por haber jugado a Dios con sus hermanos. Los odiaba, los detestaba y entendía que ya no le bastaría sólo con matarlos. Tras esas puertas se hallaban otros Garou, en toda la base los había, y fueron ellos quienes los pusieron ahí. Se merecían más que morir, más que sufrir incluso, por sus imperdonables faltas.

La agente y Callahan se tiraron al suelo y se protegieron bajo mesas o escritorios. Los matraces o las pantallas azuladas reventaban sobre sus cabezas, las cosas arrojadas les llovían encima y el ruido de la rabia del Garou no cesaba. Comenzó a oler fuertemente a químicos y cables chamuscados, un excelente indicador de que era prudente y más que conveniente huir. La única duda era: ¿alcanzaríann a llegar hasta el almacén del laboratorio?

La puerta se abrió otra vez y fueron varios agentes enemigos los que entraron. Si el Garou no los mataba, lo harían ellos, pensó la agente de súbito. ¿Sería ya el momento de desentenderse por completo de Callahan? ¿Sería, eh?... Creyó que no. Ahora, si es que nunca antes, necesitaba estar a su lado. Ya había tomado la firme decisión de ver primero por su propia vida, no obstante, en esa situación temporal Callahan le era útil.

Se arrastró hasta él y le desenterró la cabeza que tenía oculta bajo los antebrazos.

— ¡La tarjeta! ¡La llave!— le gritó—. ¡Dámela!

Él la miró con ojos vidriosos y espantados sin entender a qué se refería, hasta que de pronto un _insight_ misericordioso lo hizo comprender. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su traje y halló el pedacito de plástico negro con su nombre escrito. Qué cosa más insignificante, ¿o no? Pero tenía el poder para abrir cualquier puerta en kilómetros a la redonda; era una llave maestra, si se quiere pensar así. Ella se la arrebató de las manos en cuanto Callahan la sacó. Nada de cortesías y modales para él, oh, no. Acto seguido, gateó hasta la pared, a la puerta más cercana, y poniendo a prueba su agilidad se levantó y deslizó la tarjeta por el lector. El Garou la enfocó con su mirada en cuanto se puso de pie, y se tomó el placer de seguir jugando tiro al blanco (algo por lo que, más tarde, le reprocharían los ancianos); alzó un escritorio de metal y se preparó para arrojarlo.

_Help Me To Decide  
Help Me Make The Most Of  
Freedom And Of Pleasure_

Billy casi no se percató de cómo tomó la decisión. Para cuando quiso frenarse, ya era tarde. Había visto al Garou a punto de aventar el escritorio…y le había disparado en la espalda baja. Fue un acto poco racional y vengativo; claro, no negaría que fue también muy placentero hacerlo. De manera tosca y poco efectiva puso al Garou en su lugar. Él iba a matar a Callahan, nadie podía quitarle esa responsabilidad y placer.

El hijo de Gaia hincó una rodilla en el piso y soltó el escritorio. La sorpresa era mucho mayor que el dolor, no podía creer que uno de esos humanos le hubiera disparado por la espalda. Bueno, en realidad sí lo creía, porque todo mundo le había dicho que eran así —corruptos, egoístas— y él mismo lo había visto. ¿Qué se podía esperar de esa raza? ¡Y eso que los estaban ayunado! ¡Bah, ingratos!

Billy no se detuvo mucho a ver las reacciones del Garou ante su pequeña traición. Le disparó a la mujer de cabello negro y a Callahan cuando entraron agachados en la habitación, sin embargo, fueron tiros rápidos y desesperados, ninguno dio en el blanco. ¿Ya era muy tarde?, se preguntó. ¿Volvería a repetirse la escena pasada donde Callahan se encerraba en una habitación y luego el Garou salvaba el día arrancando la puerta?

"Ya no" pensó Billy, y la idea fue tan fuerte y firme que le pareció haber hablado en voz alta "Ya no voy a dejar que él se encargue".

Esto ya era por su orgullo y por el de todos los demás agentes. ¿Quiénes eran los responsables ahí? ¡Ellos! Si perdían, Khalil y Browning no les pedirían explicaciones a los Garou, ¡sino a ellos! Billy comenzó a detestar la idea de dejar a los Soldados de Gaia intervenir de cualquier manera, después de todo, ésa era su batalla.

Recargó el arma y echó a correr hacia la puerta que se cerraba. Le dio la espalda al indignado Garou e incluso se olvidó un poco de sus compañeros. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Sabía lo mismo que había sabido desde que se apuntara en el equipo: Únicamente se necesitaba una sola persona —una sola "persona", enfatizó pensando en el Garou— para matar a Callahan.

Además, el jefe de Acteck había corrido con demasiada suerte hasta entonces y ¿cómo es lo que dicen?

_Nothing Ever Lasts Forever_

No se detuvo, ni por la monstruosa maldición incomprensible que le gritó el Garou, ni por la prometedoramente dura puerta de metal que recibiría su embestida. Si se detenía (a pensar o a escuchar, a hacer o a dejar de hacer) la puerta se cerraría antes de que llegar a ella y le haría sentir como el hombre más frustrado del planeta.

Pero llegó a tiempo, un instante antes de que la pesada puerta besara el marco y le negara el placer de entrar. Billy la golpeó con el hombro abriéndola de súbito lo suficiente para poder pasar. Adentro no le recibiría ningún espectro agradable o humano cálido, y no le importaba. Atravesó el umbral sujetando su arma con firmeza y se aventuró en terreno hostil, cumpliendo con su deber a la vez que se complacía en alimentar sus creencias.

Creía que podía hacerlo, creía que saldría bien, creía que haría feliz a Kyle cuando matara a Callahan.

En cuanto entró, alguien le golpeó el rostro tratando de repelerlo. Fue una mano de mujer la que le intentó reacomodar la mandíbula a punta de fuerza, de la misma mujer que había estado tras la puerta empujándola para cerrarla. Ah, pero Billy no se echó para atrás; sentía como suyo el derecho de estar ahí. Intentaron arrebatarle el arma que portaba y él peleó en contra. La mujer que le hacía frente le dejaba muy poco espacio para moverse y era rápida, debía ser una muy buena agente tomando en cuanta todo el viacrucis por el que había arrastrado consigo y salvado a Callahan (el cual, dicho sea de paso, se hallaba oculto en algún lugar del cuarto).

Billy quedó de espaldas a la puerta e hizo retroceder a la mujer. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, con las pistolas alzadas apuntando al otro a pesar de que no eran blancos comunes (a él le interesaba Callahan; a ella, los Garou). Era una situación incómoda, un trámite que no deseaban pero por el que estaban pasando. Además, ella estaba en desventaja: la puerta se abriría en cualquier momento y no serían compañeros suyos los que entrarían. Confirmando su presagio, el jadeo del Garou asomó en el aire y sus pisadas se acercaron con parsimonia. A ella, la esperanza comenzó a menguarle; iba a tener que ser más sagaz que nunca para poder escapar con vida. Consideró incluso la idea de negociar a Callahan. No obstante, en un acto a todas luces irracional, Billy dio un largo paso atrás.

La puerta se cerró con un suave _clic_ y allá afuera se quedaron todos los demás.

La mujer de cabello negro lo miró con incredulidad. Al principio no entendió qué había pasado y, de hecho, nunca llegaría a entender del todo por qué él lo hizo, pero, el hecho era que ahora en la habitación solo quedaban ellos tres.

— Eso que hiciste— le dijo ella— fue de lo más estúpido. — Lo pronunció lento, casi con placer, y recuperó la confianza perdida en que lo último en morir es la esperanza. Aún tenía oportunidad. Sin embargo, algo la intrigó profundamente: La mirada astuta de Billy le hizo notar que su_ desliz_ no fue intencional, no cerró la puerta por accidente, no dio ese paso atrás porque algo lo hubiera acobardado.

Fue su decisión y más tarde se lamentaría o se regodearía de ella, pero nunca dudaría de que fue su voluntad. Billy lo hizo, Billy lo decidió con libertad y hasta un poco de placer; y ahora que el mundo de afuera no podía entrar ni tocarlos, le pondría fin a esa racha de Callahan de sobrevivir, porque nada dura para siempre, ni la vida ni la suerte.

La agente de Acteck estuvo tentada a preguntarle _por qué_. ¿Por qué dejó afuera a los Garou y a los otros agentes? ¿Por qué se estaba arriesgando y comprometiendo de esa manera? No lo entendía…así que por eso mismo no le preguntó. Cada cabeza es un mundo y ella lo tenía bien en claro. Incluso sabía que a veces es inútil tratar de comprender a los demás; puedes llegar a predecirlos, pero, comprender es un nivel distinto. Pensó en Wesker…en que a través de los años ni siquiera alguien como ella había podido descifrarlo a cabalidad. Era un acertijo…uno del que se había cansado y al que estaba decidida a renunciar por mucho que le doliera…pero es que estar a su lado también la hería…

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Descubrió la imagen de Wesker en su cabeza y la expulsó de inmediato. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en él, había cosas más importantes frente a ella… Como por ejemplo el agente que se le arrojó encima al verla distraída.

"Qué estúpida, ¡qué estúpida!" se reprochó al tiempo que sentía cómo Billy la empujaba y la hacía tropezar hacia atrás. Se agarró del cuello de su uniforme para arrastrarlo consigo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Una mano aprisionó su delgada muñeca y le impidió apuntar con el arma mientras que un cuerpo sobre el suyo no la dejó levantarse. Intentó liberarse, pero no tenía la ventaja en fuerza o masa, sino en agilidad. Poco a poco y de forma renuente aflojó el agarre con el que sujetaba su pistola y Billy se la quitó para luego arrojarla lejos.

Sin levantarse, Coen se tomó un respiro para por fin analizar la habitación en la que estaban y buscar con la mirada a Callahan.

El lugar tenía pinta de macabro laboratorio. Estaba mal iluminado y era un tanto amplio, a la derecha de la entrada había un cuarto pequeño con computadoras y una especie de ventanal, a lo largo de toda la pared izquierda se extendían cubículos enrejados que contenían diversos y curiosos objetos, lo más singular del cuarto era su "Pozo 6-22L" que, a fin de cuentas, no era otra cosa que un lugar de tormento más. Hasta el fondo de la alargada habitación era donde se ubicaba el pozo, bordeado por cinta negra y amarilla y oscuro cual sima tenebrosa. Era profundo, de diez metros cuando menos, y en su interior caminaban criaturas tristes envueltas en lobreguez. No existía escalera o cuerda para descender o escapar de él, únicamente un angosto pasillo se atrevía a colocarse sobre su boca; no tenía barandilla y marcas de sangre seca resbalaban por sus bordes.

Billy tomó a la mujer por el cuello y se puso de pie obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Iba a terminar el trabajo iniciado. Antes se detuvo un momento a escuchar, pues creyó percibir un ruido repetitivo. Reparó (casi sin concederle demasiada importancia) en que se trataba de la puerta siendo golpeada. Lo más probable era que se tratara del Garou embistiéndola desde afuera, haciendo su intento por echarla abajo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes.

— No…entrará— dijo la agente con esfuerzo a causa de la mano que casi la asfixiaba—. No a...través de esa…puerta. — Era una manera bonita y romántica de decirle que nadie los molestaría, que ambos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para deleitarse mutuamente. Esa puerta resistiría mucho más que el resto porque no se abría en un pasillo o sala inofensiva, era una puerta de laboratorios. Siendo encargada de seguridad, ella misma había supervisado la resistencia de las puertas en cuanto a Garou porque, si había una fuga, quería estar segura de que eran capaces de contenerla. No quería más accidentes con los lobos.

A lo mínimo, esa puerta resistiría otros quince minutos de embestidas antes de empezar a doblarse.

Sólo a doblarse.

Billy se quedó escuchando los golpes otro rato.

- _Plac… Plac… Plac _-

Eran apagados y monótonos, venían uno tras otro con la misma intensidad. Curioso, Billy se giró para mirar la puerta y notó que ni siquiera vibraba en cada golpe.

— No entra…— quiso repetir ella cuando de pronto Coen apretó un poco más su cuello. Vale, entendía el punto, no había por qué ser redundante.

Billy la miró a los ojos con un deje de disculpa y le transmitió lo que a muchos otros ese día antes de matarlos: No era nada personal. Levantó el arma a la altura de su pecho y aplicó un poco de presión en el gatillo. Las embestidas seguían oyéndose, eran la música para ella, su última melodía.

- _Plac… Plac…_ -

- _¡Clap!_ -

¿Qué fue eso?

Billy se giró hacia la fuente del sonido: El cuarto a la derecha de la entrada. El maldito Callahan debía estar ahí dentro. Ya no podía esperar para matarlo… Desgraciadamente, tuvo que posponer eso más de lo planeado. La agente le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna tomándolo desprevenido y Billy retrocedió apretando los dientes. Ella tosió a través de su garganta irritada y no se permitió más que ese breve alivio; pateó al otro en el estómago haciéndole doblarse sobre sí mismo, sin embargo, él le sujetó el tobillo con fuerza tal como rato antes aprisionara su cuello. Aprovechando la posición y el firme agarre de Billy, la agente tomó impulso y con el pie libre le pateó el pecho; fue soltada y cayó, incorporándose de inmediato. Se aferró a la muñeca del agente con ambas manos y le dobló el brazo con rapidez. Estuvo a punto de quitarle el arma, pero el otro proyectó el codo libre hacia atrás y le dio un golpe sólido en el abdomen.

Ella no retrocedió mucho a pesar de que ya estaba algo cansada. Si con cada golpe alargaba sus expectativas de vida otro segundo, lo haría. Sólo quería tener tiempo para poder salir de ahí y ese hombre no iba a ponerse en su camino. De la manera que fuera, saldría de ahí viva.

Billy intentó disparar alto, a la cabeza, pero tan alto como alzó el arma fue la patada de ella. La pistola salió volando y luego de regresar a tierra firme se deslizó hasta caer en el pozo. Un arma menos en el cuarto, y las manos le quedaron libres para poder pelear con ella en igualdad de condiciones.

Se midieron el uno al otro y fue primero la agente quien atacó. Su velocidad era buena y su persistencia por vivir era mayor, aunque su fuerza no era equiparable a la de Billy. Además, ambos peleaban sin relegar de su conciencia que en el piso, a varios metros de ellos, yacía aún el arma de ella; claro, ninguno dejaría al otro acercase y tomarla. Por ello es que no se dieron un respiro. Si alguien caía, se levantaba en el acto; si alguien era golpeado, no se concedía tiempo para quejarse; si el otro se atrevía a mirar la pistola con reclamo, aprovecharían su distracción. Una herida fue abierta en el labio de él, una marca se plantó en la espalda de ella, no obstante, a pesar de lo fuerte que era el puñetazo o la patada, de lo hábil de aquel empujón o agarre, ninguno se dio por vencido…al menos, no de forma sincera.

La agente de Acteck atrapó a Billy con el rostro contra al cristal del pequeño cuarto, lo tomó de los cabellos y estrelló su cara en el vidrio. La mezcla de jadeo y quejido que emergió de su boca ensangrentada empañó el cristal por unos segundos antes de que ella lo estrellara de nuevo. Aún así, el guardián alcanzó a ver, por breves y nítidos instantes, a Callahan ahí dentro. El hombre en la punta de Acteck se hallaba en un rincón, sentado en un hueco del desordenado cuartucho, junto a un casillero y con la cabeza entre las rodillas. La imagen fue penosa. Inexorablemente Billy lo comparó con Kyle sólo para deleitarse y encender su enojo: Callahan no era tan fuerte como Khalil, no tenía su porte ni su orgullo, no parecía capaz de permanecer firme en horas dudosas, no luchaba por lo suyo si estaba solo, no era ni la mitad de bueno que eral Rey e, indiscutiblemente, no iba a sobrevivir al atentado. "El incidente Delphi-Deere", si se considera correcto llamarle así.

Coen tomó la mano con que la otra lo azotaba y, sin soltarla, invirtió posiciones. Quedaron de frente luego de un forcejeo fútil, ella atrapada entre el cristal y el enemigo, él viendo a Callahan por sobre el hombro de la mujer. Entonces, algo de caballerosidad y buenos modales fueron omitidos por Coen, quien con cierta saña reprochable descargó su furia en la persona frente a él. La tomó del cuello, ahora con ambas manos, y la dominó en un vaivén rudo que lo mismo tenía por objeto estrangularla y azotarla. El cristal mugriento, delgado, empezó a ceder ante la espalda que lo golpeaba una y otra vez; brotaron ramas plateadas y espirales retorcidas en el vidrio, haciéndose más grandes con cada golpe. La agente oyó un chasquido a sus espaldas y, aturdida por la falta de aire, temió que algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella.

Billy la empujó de nueva cuenta, una última vez, brutal y irreprimible. Pero ya a esas alturas había dejado de reparar en la mujer, si respirada aún o no. Lo que veía era a Callahan. Y cuando presionaba ese cuello suave lo que imaginaba era al dueño de Acteck; cuando empujó y el cristal se desplomó hacia atrás, vio a Callahan ocupando el lugar de ese cuerpo bello cayendo de espaldas. Era culpa de esa rabia poderosa que le daba fuerzas, y esa rabia era culpa de Callahan. No podía ser más justo.

Ella cayó al piso del cuarto entre cajas y cables, sobre polvo y cristales brillantes. El aire pasó a sus pulmones a través de jadeos lentos y desesperados al tiempo que su mente intentaba idear algo, encontrar una forma de…

_Ríndete_…fue la atrayente propuesta, una exigencia de su cuerpo lastimado y la tentación que le puso su pensamiento. Sí, rendirse, porque nada era más práctico que permanecer allí, tumbada con el cuerpo torcido y los ojos cerrados, inmóvil mientras le sangraban las cortadas abiertas por el cristal. Y aunque diera una impresión de cobardía, a pesar de que pareciera perder, ella se rindió.

Un vistazo le concedió Billy a su adversaria desplomada, mas la prioridad de la escena pronto atrajo su atención. Callahan, aún temblando, salió del cuarto corriendo y se encaminó a la puerta. Coen pensó en dejarlo y luego contemplar lo gracioso que sería cuando saliera y hallara ahí al Garou, pero ello implicaba que el Chrinos acabara el trabajo. Inaceptable. Así que fue tras él y lo atrapó del hombro antes de que alcanzara a acariciar la puerta. Lo jaló con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y lo alejó bruscamente de esa esperanza de alcanzar la salida. Se sintió como una especie de justa retribución. Al ver Billy la mirada turbia y desesperanzada de Callahan, quiso decirle que así era lo que provocaba la guerra, que no siguiera viéndolo con esos ojos porque él ya los había contemplado muchas veces en la Delphi, incluso en él mismo y (lo más doloroso de todo) en Kyle. Eso era lo que obtenía con la traición, el premio acorde por haber sido soberbio y haber pensado que vencería. Y al final qué. Esto: Una mirada embotada en su propia desesperación y anegada por visión de _yo_, _a mí_… Estaba casi seguro de que Callahan se había olvidado de Acteck, de que allí afuera el caos reptaba de cabeza y zarandeaba a todos con sus garras. Y a él, a Callahan, ¿le importaba? No, se preocupaba por él, ¡de que estaba a punto de morir! No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la amenaza que lo empujaba y lo pateaba en el suelo mientras él se arrastraba intentando escapar.

Billy obligó a Callahan a levantarse y, que el cielo lo perdonara por pensar así, encontró algo grato el acto de hacerlo sufrir. Había demasiado rencor acumulado, meses enteros en los que quiso que la guerra acabara, noches sin sueño en las cuales se desveló junto a Kyle, gente que murió frente a él. Y ahora sólo había una oportunidad para compensar todo eso.

De pronto la idea de sólo dispararle se le antojó muy simplona. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger el arma del suelo. Por una vez y sin remordimiento decidió romper sus esquemas morales. Lo haría por Kyle, era obvio, y con ello Callahan podría sentir que era el Rey quien estaba frente a él, porque Billy Coen nunca se atrevería ni a pensar en castigos tan crueles, a dejar de lado su humanidad para descargar en él todo su rencor.

— Por favor, no…— O al menos fue lo que parecieron pronunciar esos labios que temblaban mientras Billy lo empujaba hasta el pozo—… No lo hagas. Ayúdame. Yo…¡te recompensaré! — espetó en un instante de pánico, pero de súbito fue empujado y cayó de espaldas. Sus ojos desorbitados indicaron con sinceridad lo que temió: caería al pozo. Oh, pero por supuesto no fue así; no iba aquello a acabar tan pronto.

El pasillo, prácticamente un puentecito colgante de metal sobre el foso, recibió la espalda de Callahan. Éste sintió el vértigo de verse sostenido en ese lugar estrecho y manchado de sangre. Le horrorizó también pensar en los metros de lobreguez bajo él y, más aún, en lo que podría aguardar en el fondo. No quería mirar, no quería mirar…

Pero…

Fue como si una mano persuasiva y seductora le hiciera girar el rostro hacia esa imagen que al principio hasta pareció bella. En la oscuridad del fondo del pozo había puntitos luminosos, estrellas diminutas de colores ambarinos y rubíes que se esparcían al azar pero siempre en pares. Era como mirar un cielo pequeño y privado, un trozo de firmamento sembrado bajo tierra. ¿Sería aquello de lo que los Garou hablaban…el rostro de Gaia? Las estrellas danzaban y parpadeaba. Los cuerpos grises en el pozo se distinguieron sólo en el movimiento, porque si paraban y permanecían quietos, lo único que quedaba eran esos puntitos luminosos; las colas afelpadas que al moverse parecían serpientes extrañas, desaparecían; los colmillos húmedos que destellaban, quedaban ocultos bajo los labios; el lupus que bailaba a la espera de que la comida cayera, se volvía invisible; el repiquetear de las uñas al andar, cesaba. Y únicamente se quedaban los pares de estrellas al asecho.

Callahan las vio danzar, detenerse a algunas, hacer círculos allá abajo, desaparecer al parpadear… Y ya no entendió qué era peor: Ver sólo sus ojos serenos y quietos esperándole o apreciar entre las sombras sus cuerpos y oír sus pasos.

Apartó la mirada a causa de un instinto protector y la devolvió hacia arriba. Se sintió más mareado, más perdido que antes, y grandes fueron su susto y confusión cuando se encontró frente a frente con un Garou. En aquella mirada que le reprochaba había algo bestial, en ese gesto odioso pudo discernir las facciones ocultas del lupino, en sus gestos y manera de moverse vio lo mismo que apreció en el pozo. Era un Garou, ¿sí? Aunque llevara puesto el traje de humano, lo parecía.

Con un simple paso que dio hacia él, Coen logró asustar a Callahan. El hombre retrocedió sobre el pasillo sin siquiera levantarse, sólo se arrastró, más por causa del temor que de sus fuerzas.

— No a mí… No a mí— balbuceó—. No me hagas esto.

"Claro" pensó Billy ", todo se trata de eso para ti: _A mí_, _me_, _yo_, _mi_… 'No _me_ hagas esto', '_Yo_ no quiero morir', 'No debería pasarme esto a _mí'_…"

Sí, le reprochaba en silencio, a él y a todos los seres egoístas que provocaron esa guerra. Ellos tenían la mayoría de la culpa, lo creía así. Porque algo pasaba con ellos, todos querían algo que hacía al mismo objeto de su codicia ponerse de cabeza.

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World_

Era eso. Y con su ambición Callahan había traicionado a Delphi, sostuvo la guerra y además se involucró con los Garou. ¡Como si lo pudiera todo! ¡Como si no fuera nada más humano!

Por actos egoístas es que estaban hoy ahí. Y para no decepcionar a la ironía, Billy acabaría la obra con otro acto igual: Él solo perpetraría la muerte imprescindible del día. Y diría "No, gracias" a cualquier ayuda.

Callahan pareció dispuesto a rogar de nuevo. Ya abría la boca para implorar y prometer, no obstante, así como Billy no pronunciaba palabras, tampoco estaba dispuesto a oírlas. Lo empujó con el pie, una forma sutil de decirle que se callara y de jugar con su equilibrio. Él ya no rogó, sino que se sujetó a los bordes del pasillo con la simple idea de vivir un poco más; le aterró pensar en caer y ser recibido por aquellos monstruos de las sombras. Sin embargo, Billy lo pateó con más fuerza incluso de la deseada y lo hizo resbalar por el borde, acercándolo a la factible posibilidad de llegar al fondo del pozo y conocer en persona a las criaturas que lo poblaban. Callahan gritó desconsolado a pesar de que logró asirse del pasillo colgante y quedar suspendido en al aire.

Billy sonrió, aunque su alma le imploraba no hacerlo. Ése no era él. Sus labios curvados en esa posición especial, sus ojos mirando ávidos a Callahan…no eran los suyos. De hecho, si se hubiera mirado en un espejo se habría desconocido a sí mismo sin dejar de parecerle familiar.

Incluso a Callahan le extrañó… Vio algo —alguien— que no era ni el agente ni el Garou. Pudo deberse al efecto de estar al borde de la muerte, pero el hecho es que esa confusión de rostros se dio. Callahan conocía bien a Kyle y lo que vio en Billy fue su expresión sobrepuesta. Cuando Coen se inclinó hacia él, la semejanza fue innegable. ¡Había visto ese gesto mil veces! En las salas de juntas o a través de una cámara fue donde memorizó la expresión que ahora odiaba. Era Kyle, el león asechando, o al menos una parte de él que se había filtrado en su guardaespaldas. ¿O quizás era más que eso, más que un gesto de semejanza? Pensó que en realidad Khalil estaba allí de alguna manera que él no entendía, que su ángel de la muerte se había dignado a acudir a la ejecución y tomaba esa forma sólo para burlarse. Si estiraba la mano, ¿sería capaz de tocar cabellos castaños y cortos en lugar de los oscuros y largos que _parecían_ pender sobre él? No estaba seguro.

En la expresión acobardada de Callahan, Billy halló respuesta a la pregunta que le intrigaba: No, no aguantaría mucho tiempo ahí colgado. Se inclinó hacia él para levantarlo porque no deseaba dejarlo caer al pozo (aún); le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer hasta merecer la paz. Al agacharse, sin embargo, se percató de otra cosa que le cuchicheaban los ojos del desahuciado, lo mismo que le gritaba su alma.

_No eres tú_

Le asaltó por sorpresa un pensamiento que ya había desechado: Buscar el arma y simplemente matar a Callahan

_No soy yo_

pero lo descartó de nueva cuenta, de una manera ausente y despreocupada, como si no fuera él quien lo hiciera. Y al mismo tiempo una parte insistente de él lo hostigó y lo atormentó: No quería hacer sufrir y ser cruel, porque no lo necesitaba, lo único necesario en realidad era matar a Callahan.

_No eres tú. No eres él_

La vocecilla insistente lo hizo dudar, quiso persuadirlo para que siguiera el camino sencillo y más humano, el que en cualquier otra situación hubiera preferido conforme a sus estándares regulares. ¡Busca el arma y úsala! Pero había alguien más ahí con él que ni siquiera le permitió titubear. ¿Un balazo? ¡Qué cosa más simple y sin sufrimiento!

Billy se sintió un tanto desconcertado. Creía que no hacía falta la crueldad, pero sabía que Callahan merecía el sufrimiento. Fue incapaz de evitar el dilema moral que se desató en su interior; algo jalaba y algo más empujaba dentro de él, una parte suya defendía a cabalidad la inconveniencia de buscar ese tipo de justicia cruel pero alguien más allí estaba dispuesto a responder alegando lo contrario. La discusión no tenía pinta de poder detenerse, aún en el breve segundo que todo relampagueó en su mente fue notorio que nada se resolvería, porque quien abogaba por el sufrimiento de Callahan no era Billy, no en realidad. Al principio había creído que sí lo era, pero sólo fue por lo agradable de sentir aquella presencia junto a su alma y dejarla mandar sobre su pensamiento y corazón. No obstante, no era correcto permitirlo. Quien estaba allí con él no debía estar. Se le ocurrió pelear para expulsarlo de sí mismo, mas la sola idea de rechazarlo le provocó una suerte de horror causado por ingratitud, quizás hasta por culpa, ya que no deseaba alejarlo.

Y en tanto él se debatía en su fuero interno por lo que era pertinente y lo que no, sus oídos abrumados por las voces no escucharon los cristales caer y desprenderse, al ser pisados y partirse. Nada de lo que hizo o pensó logró acallar el dilema que se discutía en él…tanto como aquel trueno acompañado de un dolor ardiente. Lo oyó y lo sintió, al inicio de manera vaga, luego recorriéndolo y serpenteando en todo su cuerpo. Pero no supo bien qué había pasado hasta que se encontró cayendo, desplomándose hacia la oscuridad. Entonces oyó el eco de la única voz que pudo acabar con sus problemas y plantear todo de manera más simple…

- _¡Bam!_ -

Un casquillo percutido rebotó en el piso y él lo confundió con las uñas de los lupus golpeando el suelo más abajo. Y a todo eso, ¿qué tanto significaba "más abajo"? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba aquel fondo de perdición ahora?

La oscuridad lo abrazó y le prometió en silencio que no lo soltaría, ya nunca lo dejaría ir. Ahora estaba con ella, en el firmamento estrellado, y sería una más de sus eternas e inalcanzables luces titilantes. Al principio su corazón también titilaría, sería intenso y rápido, luego todo se desvanecería y ella iba a abrazarlo por el resto de los tiempos. Sería su amante y su madre, por mucho que le temiera a su promesa y a ella misma.

"No…"

Algo acarició su muñeca mientras caía, una tela dura y fría puesta ahí por accidente, en medio del demás vacío que ningún ademán hacía de querer tocarlo o reconfortarlo. Movido por un impulso desesperado, se obligó a sostenerse de lo único a su alcance. Ya que si no lo hacía, ¿qué le esperaba, a parte de la oscuridad y sus brillantes estrellas?

Callahan se agarró al borde del pasillo con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la mano que se cerraba en torno a su tobillo. Un peso igual (o inclusive mayor) al suyo trató de arrastrarlo hasta el fondo. "¡Suéltame!", trató de gritar. Estuvo a punto de patalear instintivamente para liberar su tobillo y luego el vértigo lo amenazó de nuevo. Si se agitaba mucho, podía caer. Se quedó muy quieto sin atreverse siquiera a mirar abajo. Esperaba que el peso muerto que lo atenazaba se soltara por sí solo.

A pesar de no moverse en lo más mínimo, Billy no era un peso muerto. Se agarraba al tobillo del otro de la forma ameritada: _Como_ si su vida dependiera de ello. Además, aunque intentó levantar su brazo derecho para sostenerse también con ése, no pudo hacerlo. El balazo lo había hecho sangrar y convertirse en objeto de desecho; apenas si podía moverlo.

Unos pasos se aproximaron al pozo con calma. Algún vidrio extraviado cayó de entre los pliegues de ropas grises y unas gotitas de sangre resbalaron por la piel blanca. La agente de Acteck se paró en la orilla del pozo de los lupus y miró a los dos hombres que colgaban del pasillo.

— Sácame de aquí— le dijo Callahan con un hilo de voz; sentía que se resbalaba por culpa del peso extra.

La mujer lo escrutó a través de la mira del arma y valoró la lealtad que le tenía tanto a la compañía como a él. Era empleada de Acteck desde hacía muchos años, bastante tiempo antes de que se aliara con Delphi, y Callahan siempre había estado a la cabeza de todo; él fue quien le confió para que llevara a cabo algunas traiciones a Delphi y sacara a Wesker de ahí. Entonces ella se preguntó con sinceridad…"¿Y qué con ello?". Nada. No importaba, porque lo relevante era sólo que Acteck estaba desapareciendo en una bruma espesa y, con ella, se iría también su líder.

"El capitán se hunde con su barco" pensó. Así que no tenía caso que lo matara o lo salvara ahora.

Luego miró a Billy, apuntándole de igual manera, y tampoco entendió qué ganaría disparándole o ayudándole.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer respecto a los dos fue guardar el arma y decirles:

— Ninguno de ustedes se lo merece.

No hizo nada, ni por ellos ni en contra de ellos. Los dejó con su problema, solos. Entró al cuartucho del rincón y empezó a rebuscar por si acaso encontraba otra arma o balas de plata.

— No puedes hacerme esto— se quejó Callahan—. ¡No puedes!— gritó con fuerza tan sólo para sentir que se tambaleaba y deformar el reclamo en un quejido. Maldita perra, ¡maldita! ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo colgado ahí?

Billy no se molestó en escuchar a Callahan o en tratar de comprender las acciones de la agente. ¿De qué serviría, si era algo fuera de sus manos? De hecho, la mayoría de las cosas estaban ya fuera de sus manos: La agente se escuchaba demasiado ocupada revolviendo el cuarto como para prestarles atención, los golpes del Garou contra la puerta parecían seguir inútilmente, los agentes de afuera estaban ahí _atrapados_, los lupus del fondo aguardaban imperturbable, Callahan mascullaba asustado e incapaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo el doble peso, su propio brazo derecho se negaba a responderle… Había muy poco que pudiera controlar y eso le importaba…muy poco.

Billy se descubrió a sí mismo pendiendo ahí del tobillo de Callahan, sin mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, y no por eso desesperado. Extrañamente, se sintió lleno, se sintió él. Ya no había dilema moral rugiendo en su mente ni voces discutiendo entre ellas. Sólo era él, Billy Coen, y lo único que podía hacer ahora era lo único que había querido hacer a lo largo de todo el día.

"Pues hazlo" le incitó su alma, esa parte eterna y esencial de las personas "Hazlo y por fin siéntete tranquilo".

Era una idea tan atractiva, sin embargo, tenía tiempo de expiración. Si Billy no lo hacía rápido, ya no podría hacerlo nunca y todo se perdería en un vacío negro carente de significado. No es que se presionara por que el Garou pudiera derribar la puerta de pronto o la agente volver después de recapacitar y matarlo. No, su oportunidad no caducaba por esas causas, lo que la haría marchitarse sería la resistencia. Entre más débil se sintiera Callahan, más pronto caerían; o si él mismo perdía sangre o se abandonaba al dolor de la bala, sería incapaz de sostenerse y caería hasta el fondo. Y en el fondo, Billy ya nada controlaría. Muy probable era que Callahan cayera después, pero él no lo vería, no podría asegurarse. Inclusive si ambos pudieran aguantar ahí colgados hasta que la puerta fuera derribada, el Garou sería el primero en entrar y de inmediato mataría a Callahan sin siquiera reparar en Billy.

Así pues, ¿había otra cosa por hacer? Únicamente…¿esperarían?

Los lupus del pozo, esos pobres hambrientos que portaban ajustados collares y pulseras de plata, vieron con gozo que las dos figuras sobre ellos comenzaban a moverse. Era hora de comer y ellos no despreciarían ningún bocado, no importaría si era carne amiga o enemiga.

Billy encogió las piernas y después las dejó caer. Su mano era un grillete de acero alrededor del tobillo de Callahan, quien sintió que se le iba el aire de repente con la sacudida.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Caeremos!— exclamó él al tiempo que Billy recogía otra vez las piernas y las dejaba caer de nuevo.

"No alcanzará el Garou a abrir la puerta y la agente te ha abandonado: de todas formas caeremos" pensó Coen "pero al menos así lo haremos juntos y podré estar seguro de que morirás".

— Basta, basta… No lo hagas. — Sus dedos agarrados al borde palpitaban y se le resbalaron un ápice en cada sacudida. Maldijo la lealtad de este agente, este espectro de Kyle que estaba dispuesto a acelerar el proceso inevitable sólo porque era su misión hacerlo.

Un jalón intempestivo y más fuerte que los anteriores hizo a su fuerza flaquear. ¿Por qué se esforzaba? ¿Por qué seguía sosteniéndose? A fin de cuentas, también él conocía el resultado.

Billy dejó caer las piernas de nuevo y algo pasó, una cosa maravillosa y memorable que ya había experimentado antes pero nunca con tanta intensidad: Aseguró la misión.

Ambos cayeron al pozo, Callahan gritando de horror, Billy únicamente parpadeando con insistencia a causa de algo que le anegaba los ojos… Eso frente a su mirada, esas gotitas plateadas, ¿eran estrellas distintas a las del pozo?

_There's A Room Where The Light Won't Find You  
Holding Hands While The Walls Come Tumbling Down  
When They Do I'll Be Right Behind You_."

La caída le dio tiempo para pensar, instantes que en su cabeza se alargaron eternamente. No se atrevió a culpar ya a nadie, prefirió hacer las paces con todo mundo antes de que fuera tarde. Si había en su pecho remordimiento alguno por las cosas sucedidas y la manera en que pasaron, era suyo solamente y no lo compartiría. No había razón para hacerlo. Él siempre tomó sus decisiones y no se arrepentía de ello, es decir, no se sentía capaz de retractarse de haber amado a Kyle como a un hermano, de quererlo tanto que llegó a hacer esto por él.

De lo que sí podía quejarse…era que él no lo sabría, nadie había para contárselo. Sólo esperaba que Kyle averiguara y entendiera, de alguna manera, lo que hizo y por quién lo hizo. Y si no, se contentaba con que no sufriera por él.

Oyó un ladrido en la distancia…¿o fue junto a su oído? No estaba bien seguro. Las cosas se estaban poniendo difusas a estas alturas, había patas que lo pisaban y bocas que lo jalaban. Oyó a Callahan gritando y haciendo revuelo ahí cerca, de eso sí estaba seguro, pero él, en lo personal, prefirió ya no luchar. Había cumplido su misión y lo demás ya no le interesaba.

Ahora estaba envuelto en penumbras y las estrellas danzaban en torno a él, le llamaban con voz insistente por un nombre al que él no respondía y lo invitaban a bailar con ellas. Eso le pareció aterrador, creía que era macabro estar ahí atrapado, sin embargo, no lo sentía. Su cuerpo le parecía distante y ajeno. Con todo, no se hallaba asustado ni un ápice. De nuevo había alguien ahí que no era él, en la oscuridad lo acompañaba mientras todo terminaba, le sujetaba la muñeca y luego deslizaba su mano con cariño hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Cuando la base entera tembló (o así le pareció a Billy) y las alarmas del lugar callaron dejando todos los pisos en silencio, al alzarse el último grito agonizante de Callahan mientras le despedazaban y los aullidos mezclarse entre ellos como una canción suave, entonces (y aún después) esa presencia familiar se quedó con Billy, junto a él sin abandonarlo. Y antes de que todo se desvaneciera (a pesar de que no le temía a eso) quiso decir algo, una última cosa que tenía importancia.

_Ya está, Kyle. Ya lo hice…por ti._

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	23. Réquiem II

**Nota**: Segunda parte del capítulo final. Que lo disfruten.

Hay letras de canciones regadas por ahí. Los créditos en orden de aparición ("Canción", Autor):

"Mother Gaia", Stratovarius; "Elders", The offspring; "The killing moon", Echo and the bunnymen; "Fix you", The offspring; "Mad world", Gary Jules.

"**Réquiem de una Banshea**"

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **22****.- Réquiem** **II**

Una cosa era cierta para ella, nadie podría convencerla de que se equivocaba al respecto…cuando pensaba en su raza. El albino de su pelo poco importaba ya si es que cubría todo su cuerpo y el chillido que salía de su garganta le parecía cada vez más un aullido. Podía culpar al contexto (estaba rodeada de Garou) por sentirse de aquella manera espléndida y casi natural, aunque creía que la verdadera razón de la sensación de pertenencia era ella misma.

Cuando era niña y vivió en la aldea nunca se sintió Garou porque no quiso hacerlo, ello debido a que no era agradable o reconfortante. En la aldea, el ser Garou, para ella, no era ser parte de algo en realidad. Nunca se había sentido identificada, nunca había sido nada, ni Garou ni Banshea. Pero ahora que las cosas eran distintas y transformarse en esa especie de Chrinos no significaba matar sin control, que llamarse a sí misma hija de Gaia no era una blasfemia a los ojos de todos los demás, ahora, parecía que ya podía responder con franqueza a una pregunta que Khalil le hizo hace tiempo.

_Y tu raza, ¿cuál es?_

Sin rodeos, sin ambigüedad, sin dudas, podía decir que era Garou. Y si existía algo de Banshea en ella a parte del aspecto, ya no podía notarlo. Era el amor a la guerra y a la batalla lo que la estaba moviendo, tal como si se tratara de un Garou completo. Nunca se había alimentado de dolor, por cierto, y no sabía cómo se sentía. Ah, pero las peleas, ésas sí las conocía, no era la primera vez que alimentaban su espíritu y la hacían más fuerte.

Ilúvënis no sólo era Garou para efectos prácticos, sino que se sentía como tal. Inclusivo los demás Garou del pabellón la veían como hermana. Luego de los actos de desaparición que consumó de la manera atípica para lupinos, a muchos les cruzó por la cabeza la palabra "mestiza" o "aberración", pero eso fue en instantes prejuiciosos. Ella se comportaba cual Garou, peleaba como uno de ellos y sus intenciones se olían en el aire muy por encima de su aroma a muerte; quería lo mismo que ellos, lo que cualquier Garou sensato en esa situación: Un poco de venganza bien merecida y saboreada. Nada de trucos mentales de hadas o venganzas a la postre, el quid se resolvía allí.

— Has sido muy lista— le reconoció Wesker—, pero tu plan tiene un hueco si crees que con eso basta. — Esquivó de nuevo la embestida de Gabriel y a continuación la de ella con muy poco esfuerzo.

Él veía aquello como un juego, uno muy divertido y en el que no podía perder. De paso, podría enseñarle obediencia a ese par de monstruos y hacerlos ejemplo para los espectadores. Inclusive si Gabriel empezaba a prometer más contras que pros, podía terminarlo allí mismo y con ello doblegar un poco a Ilúvënis. Era un juego lo de hoy, nada más, y él usaría bien sus cartas.

No obstante, para la mestiza albina, todo ese teatro tenía significados más profundos. La identificación con una raza empezaba a parecerle fundamental; ya no era sólo ella, triste y sola como una paria, sino que existía toda una nación detrás de sus espaldas. Descubrir aquello, saber que no se es de una especie en extinción, fue como recibir un rayo de luz estando entre tinieblas, y esa luz la había iluminado a ella misma y a su alrededor mostrándole lo que era y que a su lado existían mas seres iguales.

No estaba sola como ser mitológico. Había más como ella y eran reales.

Y la aceptaban.

"_I Have Seen The Light  
It Came Into My Life_

Un puño duro como el concreto la alcanzó en el costado del rostro mucho antes de que ella pudiera tocar a Wesker. Era tan fastidioso tratar de alcanzarlo, ninguno de los dos tenía su velocidad, quizás ni siquiera sus reflejos. Y la única herida que Gabriel había logrado abrirle en el brazo parecía tenerlo sin cuidado.

Correcto: El plan tenía un hueco. No tenía caso negarlo. Y ¿qué harían al respecto? Ninguno de los dos se rendiría, en definitiva, tampoco Wesker; así que el camino era el mismo de siempre: seguir adelante, seguir intentando. Samara le enseñó a Ilúvënis a ser firme, no rendirse ante pequeñeces; bien pues, estos serían los frutos. Respecto a Gabriel, no abandonaría pues ya no quedaba nada más para él; éste era su camino sin salida. Y Wesker…¿acaso se había rendido con el paso de los años? ¿Qué podía hacerle flaquear ahora?

Sí, esto se terminaba hoy.

Ilúvënis pensó en su pasado, los muchos problemas que hubiera ahorrado de haber hecho esto años antes. Una parte de ella le reprochó por eso, por no haber peleado cuando no tenía nada que perder, y en cambio estarlo haciendo cuando muchas cosas podían escapársele de las manos. Oh, pero, ¿era justo reprocharle? Supuso que la mayoría plantan cara a los problemas únicamente cuando algo está arriesgándose; si no, ¿para qué esforzarse? ¿Por el honor, por el orgullo? Ella nunca había tenido mucho de eso. Si peleaba hoy era por causa de lo poco que tenía, lo cual era mayormente englobado en una palabra: Leon.

Hizo el ademán de arrojársele a Wesker mientras pensaba en eso. Él se movió a un lado por el simple reflejo de evitar la embestida, sin embargo, nunca llegó de parte de Ilúvënis. Fue un Chrinos negro y de pelambre revuelto quien lo atacó por la espalda. Wesker lo había ignorando por un momento, haciéndolo tumbado en el piso, pro no era prudente restarle importancia a alguien como Gabriel.

El moreno rodeó el cuello del rubio en un candado y algo se hubiera roto ahí de no ser porque se trataba de Wesker. Lo zarandeó como a un muñeco y sus gafas salieron volando. Parecía que trataba de desprenderle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo a base de forcejeos mientras respiraba tras su oído y le susurraba cosas dulces y encantadoras. El hombre resistió formidablemente, aguantó la fuerza del Garou que bien ya hubiera asfixiado a cualquier otro y soportó con indiferencia el hocico infestado de colmillos que se hallaba tan cerca de su oreja.

"Si quisiera matarme" razonó Wesker aún siendo mecido en los brazos de Gabriel "ya me hubiera mordido. Sólo está jugando conmigo, desquitándose por lo que he hecho a los otros".

Y por ese error del moreno, esa soberbia de no atreverse a morder todavía porque él no había sufrido lo suficiente, Wesker tuvo una oportunidad de zafarse. Plantó las botas en el suelo y se impulsó hacia atrás pretendiendo hacer lo mismo que con Ilúvënis hacía rato: acorralarla con la espalda contra el electrificado. Gabriel, por supuesto, no se permitió; antes de saber siquiera si atrás había barrotes, contrarrestó la fuerza de Wesker con un impulso mayor hacia adelante. Fue en ese momento que el rubio se agachó y agarrando a Gabriel de las orejas logró lanzarlo por sobre su propio cuerpo.

El Chrinos cayó aturdido en el suelo sin saber muy bien qué pasó. Aún así lo único dolido en él fue su ego. De inmediato se levantó para seguir peleando y no le sorprendió ver a su hermana con las mismas intenciones. Ambos guardaron la distancia hacia Wesker y empezaron a caminar a su alrededor. Le gruñeron cosas que de otra manera hubiera resultado inefables y miraron en sus ojos sin dejar de sentirse perturbados. Había algo imponente en ese hombre, podían apreciarlo con facilidad, y el reto máximo antes que matarlo hubiera sido arrancarle de tajo ese porte egocéntrico, esa "aura nefasta", como le llamara Sombra del Viento. No obstante, esa meta era demasiado alta. Sospechaban que aún al morir Wesker encontraría la forma de parecer inalcanzable, perfecto, imponente. Eso les molestaba —a todos los Garou ahí, en efecto— ya que era odioso verlo y casi poder palpar su endemoniada confianza, su envidiable precisión.

Si aquel hombre hubiera nacido Garou, ¡qué Garou hubiera sido!

Ilúvënis hizo otra vez esa finta de arrojársele. Tensó los músculos de improvisto y se giró hacia él, mas no saltó. Wesker (como en el cuento de "Juanito y el lobo") hizo caso omiso de la mestiza, no iba a engañarlo otra vez con tan boba pasada; volteó a ver a Gabriel pensando que éste sí lo atacaría. Después de todo, ésa era su estrategia improvisada, ¿o no? Uno lo distraía y el otro le saltaba a la espalda. Pues, ¿saben? No iba a funcionarles. A otro perro con ese hueso.

Gabriel se percató de que Wesker volteó hacia él preparado para defenderse, como si el moreno quisiera aprovechar la distracción causada por la albina. ¿Es que este humano era tonto? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Creía que él e Ilúvënis estaba trabajando juntos? Bueno, lo cierto es que llegaron juntos a la base, iban juntos, pero cada quien quería su pedazo de Wesker. Y si la albina lo sacó de su celda fue por conveniencia propia distinta al "Hagamos un lindo trabajo en equipo y compartamos créditos". ¡_Puaj_! Era cuestión de venganza y ambos tenían razones diferentes para buscarla. Iba a ser solo el destino el que decidiría quién habría de verse satisfecho.

Para decepcionar a Wesker, el moreno no lo atacó, sino que prefirió frustrarlo con un amago de embestida y luego seguir caminando en torno a él. Ilúvënis gruñó a las espaldas del rubio y lo hizo voltear en el acto. Tampoco se le echó encima esta vez, sólo quería hacer vibrar sus nervios un rato.

Wesker deseó que pronto se cansaran de tontear con él así y por fin lo atacaran, porque el hecho era que también él podía cansarse de aquello.

Los Garou en sus celdas continuaban gritando embravecidos. De por sí la alarma sonando en el exterior era prometedora y esta pelea les levantaba aún más los ánimos. Le gritaban todo tipo de insultos a Wesker (algunos inclusive en lenguas extrañas) pero había un Garou que gritaba siempre lo mismo…

— ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!...

Esa voz bien conocida repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez entre el coro de gritos terminó por exasperarlo aun más que la danza de los dos hermanos Garou. Wesker era un hombre ocupado y tenía otras cosas que hacer, no podía estar todo el día jugando ahí. Fue su turno de burlar a los dos alborotadores.

Wesker hizo la finta de irse contra Ilúvënis, quien temiendo a su velocidad se tiró a un lado y se agazapó como ratón. Él no intentó burlarse (ya lo haría más tarde) porque sabía que Gabriel podría aprovechar ese instante para atacarlo por la espalda. Y así lo intentó, sólo que Albert se giró a tiempo y lo encaró sin miedo. El moreno recibió un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y lo empujó hacia atrás por la fuerza; sus uñas dejaron marcas en el suelo y sus pulmones buscaron desesperadamente una bocanada de aire que se quedara en ellos. Sin quejarse, se lanzó de nueva cuenta sobre Wesker, furioso por las cosas que hizo a sus hermanos, ciego por el deseo de verlo morir despedazado y sordo por los gritos a su alrededor que coreaban respaldándolo.

No alcanzó ni a tocarlo.

La bestia rubia se movió en un parpadeo, desapareció de la vista de Gabriel y le negó el apetecible placer de matar. El Chrinos cayó sobe el piso, sus cuatros patas aferrándose al suelo, su espalda encorvada sobre la nada, sus orejas y labios echados hacia atrás. Se giró bruscamente para mirar en derredor y gotas de saliva espesa salpicaron el cercano uniforme de Wesker. Antes de que lo viera junto a él, Gabriel fue embestido por el agente. Dieron un par de vueltas en el piso y al final el que dominó por su fuerza y habilidad fue el rubio.

Wesker quedó encima del otro y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro. ¿Plata? ¿Quién la requería? Él solo necesitaba sus puños para terminar el trabajo y, así, lo disfrutaría más. Cada golpe que fue puesto con precisión en Gabriel lo aturdía un poco más, era como si le pegara una bola demoledora. Algo llegó a romperse, de hecho, y parecía ser tanto el suelo bajo su cabeza como el cráneo que recibía los puñetazos.

Ilúvënis moró la escena con el pelo erizado. Le preocupó el preguntarse por qué se hundía la cabeza de su hermano con cada golpe. ¿Se hundía el suelo con la monstruosa fuerza de Wesker…o el cráneo de Gabriel se estaba triturando?

Empezó a saltar mucha sangre.

Ella titubeó y luego dio un paso al frente. Estaba de acuerdo en eso de que cada quien buscara su venganza sin estorbar al otro, es decir, darse su oportunidad como buenos hermanos y ver quién se sacaba la lotería; además, sabía que Gabriel se enfadaría si lo ayudaba, pero… Esto no era agradable de ver. Wesker tenía los puños manchados de sangre, la cual recorría el rostro del lobo y salpicaba con cada golpe. El rubio no se detenía a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gabriel por repelerlo, lo seguía golpeando con el mismo ritmo constante…casi como si quisiera matarlo.

Ilúvënis se planteó esto último con mayor seriedad. De verdad, ¿sería tan tonta como para creer que Wesker dudaría en matar a Gabriel? El mismo rubio lo había expresado antes de manera bastante clara: la quería a ella, la necesitaba a ella, y los demás parecían carecer de relevancia significativa. Wesker podría disponer de muchos Garou para tirar a la basura, pero ella nada más tenía un hermano… y le importaban mucho, quizás tanto como matar al rubio.

La mestiza deseó poder gritar y advertirle a Wesker que dejara al moreno, mas un chillido horrendo fue todo lo que emergió de su garganta. Se arrojó a la espalda de la bestia rubia y le clavó las uñas en ropa y carne para poder sujetarse a él; chilló en su oído y trató de arrancarlo de Gabriel con toda su fuerza. Sin embargo, durante inciertos y frustrantes momentos, Wesker continuó pegándole a Gabriel muy a pesar de tener a la albina adherida a su espalda. Ella se sintió invisible, un bulto blanquecino que no se merecía una mirada, menos aún la hazaña de detener al rubio. Por eso ella lo odiaba, pensó con furia, porque la hacía sentir pequeña e inútil.

Un puñetazo más, sólido como la roca, hizo a la sangre saltar; salpicó el rostro de Wesker e incluso alcanzó a Ilúvënis. Gabriel se removía y daba zarpazos, pero cada vez parecía más aturdido como para defenderse con efectividad.

Muchos de los ahí presentes se preguntaron con gran inquietud…¿era aquello posible? ¿Era Wesker capaz de matar a un gran Chrinos con tan sólo sus manos? Qué espanto…

"¡Déjalo ya! ¡Déjalo!" vociferaba Ilúvënis en su mente. Le aterraba la idea de perder a Gabriel ahí, en ese horrendo lugar, y no haberle hecho ningún daño a Wesker hasta el momento.

Tal vez por causa de ese estigma casi inherente a ella, volvió a pensar en el pasado con gran remordimiento. No fue nada concreto, ningún reproche en particular, sino toda una montaña de preguntas amorfas que se le vino encima. Se preguntó desconsolada muchas cosas al mismo tiempo sobre cómo había ido a parar allí, desde que dejó la aldea hasta que dejó Delphi hace días. Y con cada posible respuesta de cada pregunta venía un camino único y particular. Si perdía a su hermano y también la batalla contra Wesker tendría un millón más de cosas

_caminos_

por los cuales reprocharse.

Ahora entendía a cabalidad lo que decía todo mundo acerca de las oportunidades.

_There's No Second Chance  
We Should Have Learned By Now_

Nunca había habido segunda oportunidad para ella, nunca…hasta que fue a Acteck y se fabricó su propia oportunidad. Era inconcebible el desperdiciarla.

Apretó los párpados y se aferró contra la espalda de Wesker. Estaba pegada a él y ni siquiera la notaba. Se acrecentó en ella ese deseo de destruirlo, borrarlo del mundo para que nunca más pudiera hacerle daño a ella o a los suyos, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Arrullada por los espasmos que la sacudían cada que aquel puño golpeaba, Ilúvënis sopesó una opción con su cierta reserva de duda.

Quería desaparecer a Wesker del mundo.

"Lo intenté con Gabriel" se dijo "y funcionó. Wesker… Samara dijo que los Berserker podían. ¿Por qué él no?".

El Moreno se sacudió con violencia y tosió sangre. Alcanzó a cubrirse unos cuantos golpes antes de toser de nuevo, en esta ocasión con pinta de querer ahogarse. Wesker reanudó el trabajo de inmediato.

Ilúvënis creyó que no perdería nada con intentar. Lo peor que pudiera pasarle era que terminara desmayada por el esfuerzo, en cuyo caso no estaría consciente para ver a su hermano morir. Y si sucedía lo mejor… Bueno, ya vería qué tan bien resultaba.

Se sujetó a Wesker como a su vida, lo abrazó de buena gana y con todo el amor que le profesaba, y se dispuso a mostrarle un lugar entre planos que jamás hubiera imaginado. No tenía idea de si funcionaría o no de la manera en que pensaba, aunque le bastaba con desaparecerlo de la tierra, arrancarlo de Gabriel y de su vida. Matarlo ya sería una segunda consecuencia muy favorable.

Wesker no se percató de lo que sucedía al principio, hasta que la sensación a sus espaldas fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Algo se lo estaba comiendo, lenta y corrosivamente, deshaciendo tejidos hilo a hilo. Un jirón de humo negro y pesado le acarició el hombro y luego fue a danzar frente a sus ojos; con cierta sorpresa, percibió algo de sí mismo en ese humo. En cuanto intentó ponerse de pie descubrió que el dolor se volvió más fuerte y él se dobló sobre sí mismo. No podía cargar con Ilúvënis, pero…¿por qué, si sentía que pesaba la mitad de lo que debería? Miró por sobre su hombro y una nube de humo negro, sombras materializadas, lo envolvió asfixiándolo; al respirar aquello, sintió sus pulmones desgarrarse y su garganta hacerse pequeña.

Ilúvënis le clavó las uñas con más fuerza aunque, a decir verdad, cada vez había menos qué clavar y en dónde. Se lo estaba llevando consigo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello y lográndolo. No era fácil, ni siquiera lo parecía, porque por principio de cuentas era un reto hacer pasar a otro ser, además, Wesker no pertenecía al lugar al que Ilúvënis lo arrastraba. Las sombras no lo querían en ellas, era un humano como cualquier otro (a su tosco parecer) y no le dejarían entrar con facilidad. La albina insistía, incapaz de rendirse a estas alturas, y aunque la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas aún parecía que tenía entereza suficiente para resistir. Empujaba y jalaba de modo metafórico pues en verdad sólo se hallaba ahí quieta, sujetándolo. Por instantes lograba hacer pasar un pedazo más de Wesker, más tejido que se deshacía y se deprendía de él, sin embargo, la oscuridad era renuente y lo escupía otra vez.

La bestia rubia se sentía…masticada. Lo desmenuzaban y lo empujaban a un lugar ciego que al instante lo desgarraba de nuevo y lo vomitaba de sí. Ilúvënis lo obligaba a entrar pero algo ahí dentro —como si se tratara del lugar entero— lo expulsaba. Gritó, aunque no por el dolor de verse carcomido y destrozado desde dentro y fuera, sino por la rabia de que jugaran con él. El algún momento (y él no se dio cuenta cuándo) las cosas parecían haberse salido desu control.

Gabriel amenazó con recuperarse. Alzó una mano en busca de un punto de apoyo y alcanzó la camisa del rubio. Éste se inclinó hacia él y le pegó otro puñetazo, uno que no fue ni la mitad de sólido que los demás. De hecho, su brazo dio la impresión de desaparecer a mitad del trayecto y sólo permaneció el humo.

Con todo, Wesker no perdió la compostura. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, cargando con el peso de la albina y aguantando el jalón de Gabriel a su camisa.

No pudo hacerlo.

El rubio cayó de rodillas y se dio cuenta de que su fuerza menguaba. Estaba más de aquel lado que de éste y la albina seguía empujándolo, empujándolo.

"No hagas algo por lo que más tarde te arrepentirás" trató de amenazar él. Sin embargo, ni un graznido logró salir de su garganta cerrada. ¿A qué punto habían llegado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Ilúvënis oyó el murmullo de las sombras en sus oídos, tan cercano y alentador. El cuerpo y la cabeza le dolían, su sangre punzaba dentro de cada vena ahí o en la oscuridad. Se sentía también jalada y empujada, era la repulsión de las sombras por los humanos contra su propia voluntad de triunfar. Y no se rindió. Moriría antes de rendirse porque comprendía bien una cosa sobre lo que estaba haciendo: Se había dado por vencida muchas veces antes, mas no era tarde para enmendarse; perdió infinidad de cosas en el camino por no luchar…y no era tarde para arreglar el problema.

Aún era posible compensar el tiempo desperdiciado huyendo, los errores cometidos por su cobardía y las cosas dejadas atrás en la senda. Perdió mucho y Gaia le permitiría recuperarlo; pero no sólo eso, sino que también ganaría más. No era lo único en juego su pasado y sus remordimiento, porque entonces no tendría caso estar ahí. Había más, siempre lo había. Luchaba por su paz y por su venganza, por darse un respiro y poder dormir tranquila, por ella misma y por Leon.

_But It's Not Too Late To Change The Course  
There's So Much More Than This,  
Oh Mother Gaia"_

Sintió que se quedaba dormido, lo cual era ilógico pues todo le dolía. Aún así, no fue desmayo lo que le dejó inconsciente…¿o sí?

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de no haberse desmayado? Llevaba años sin que le pasara eso… Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía. En realidad, eran pocas las cosas que se acordaba sobre sentir. Ah, pero el dolor, ése era inolvidable. Hoy volvía a experimentarlo.

Luego de quedarse en blanco un parpadeo y despertar después, Wesker se encontró nadando en una piscina del más puro y lacerante dolor. No veía nada y su lengua parecía de arena, pero su piel recibía con desagrado todos los estímulos que entraban en contacto con ella. Aún sin moverse lo atacaban aguijonazos súbitos de dolor que atravesaban su cuerpo. Una aguja entraba y salía, arrastrando tras de sí el frío hilo que la perseguía.

Dolía, mas antes que todo, lo ponía furioso. Ilúvënis iba a pagar por aquel descaro y él procuraría disfrutarlo mucho.

La albina despertó en la oscuridad, zarandeada por un grito amenazante dirigido a ella. No obstante lo confortable del lugar y su efecto desvanecedor de penas, el alarido logró amedrentarla y sembrar en ella miedo. Era Wesker quien le gritaba, quien la amenazaba de muerte, y su voz salía de todos los lugares a la vez para atormentarla. El murmullo de la oscuridad pareció incluso callar pues su fuerza no era tan grande ni su pena tan profunda como la de él. Ilúvënis lo escuchaba y su mente se llenaba de miedo; en oleadas el lugar la aliviaba y le hacía sentir el amor de hogar, pero aquella voz enfurecida regresaba y la envolvía de nuevo. Tuvo la idea de huir, alejarse físicamente o entre planos, porque creyó que él se acercaría de pronto y la tomaría para matarla; sin embargo, lo intermitente e incierto de las emociones en la oscuridad detuvo su huida. El miedo no era tan constante ni tan sólido como hubiera necesitado para poder concretar la idea de escapar; además, el lugar en sí la aliviaba y desvanecía el terror a intervalos irregulares. Por si fuera poco, los gritos de Wesker comenzaron a apagarse; las sombras le negaban el derecho de alzar la voz dentro de ellas. Aunque lo que Ilúvënis se preguntó fue "¿Habrá muerto ya?".

El coro de la oscuridad volvió a reinar de nuevo, flotó en torno a la mestiza y la arrulló cariñosamente. Ella escuchó con atención, pero lo que quería era percibir algo más, ese grito de amenaza enjuiciando sus actos. Nada llegó a sus oídos. Era como si Wesker ya no estuviese ahí frente a ella. Pero…¿era así?

Ilúvënis recordó su aura, esa sensación despreciable que se percibía cuando él andaba cerca; la había tenido desde que lo conoció casi por accidente o azar. Aún al otro lado de la pared y siendo él humano, ella siempre había sabido que Wesker estaba allí. Tenía vívidas memorias de su estadía en laboratorios de Umbrella y también en El Fondo de Delphi, muchas de ellas referentes a esa certeza abrumadora de que Wesker asechaba tras la puerta; y llegó a haber momentos en que no supo discernir qué era peor: los experimentos…o el solo hecho de saber que él estaba ahí, siempre cuidándola.

Incluso ahora su terrible aura maldita seguía ahí.

"Aún está…" pensó ella de pronto, tabaleándose al borde de un brote de pánico "… Aún aquí".

El agradable olor a humedad salada cambió de pronto, inundó la nariz de la mestiza y ella se obligó a reprimir las arcadas. Tenía que salir de allí rápido.

"Es su sangre" pensó ". Es eso y lo estoy respirando… Su sangre… Está herido".

"Y está enojado" le aseguró una parte juguetona aunque mordaz de su mente.

Otra oleada repentina de comodidad y suave aroma a hogar la dejó plantada en su sitió. Sopesó —durante lo breve que duró la sensación— si era tan urgente marcharse, ¿no podría quedarse otro minuto a disfrutar de la oscuridad que la abrazaba, a oír las voces que le cantaban…?

Algo la sujetó de los hombros.

"¡Márchate!" se gritó a sí misma, asustada y confundida. Quiso moverse y huir, apartarse de aquello que la acompañaba en silencio e irse del plano dejando atrás el aura espeluznante.

No veía nada pues la vista es un sentido restringido en las sombras…y le alegraba tanto. De haber podido ver le habría aterrado la criatura plantada frente a ella, porque sentía sus hombros ser aferrados por algo pero ya no eran manos, no escuchaba su voz más sabía que su boca se abría insultándola, no podía observar sus ojos dementes aunque sentía su mirada clavada en ella.

— ¡Déjame!— le gritó impulsada por una suerte de asfixia y desesperación—. ¡Déjanos! De una vez por todas, para siempre…

No le sorprendió tanto el hecho de oir su reclamo emanando de todo lugar, sino el que se escucharan palabras inteligibles y no gruñidos. ¿En qué momento se había desvanecido la transformación en Garou? Demonios… No se había dado cuenta.

Estaba tan cansada, fastidiada de Wesker y sus pretensiones. El cruce a ese plano le había dejado exhausta y ya no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para matarlo, terminar el trabajo. A duras penas podría quitárselo de encima. Ahora, pensar en las secuelas físicas de pelear con él ahí y luego volver (si es que podía). El cuerpo iba a matarla, fuera de la oscuridad el dolor y el cansancio serían constantes y agobiantes.

"Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que matarlo" se presionó y empezó a forcejear para que el otro la soltara. Luego se cuestionó ". ¿_Realmente_ tengo que hacerlo?".

¿De verdad tenía que pelear esta vez, luchar para evitar perderlo todo? ¿O el abstenerse de pelear era la mejor opción para ganar?

El mundo es un maravilloso mosaico de ironías y contradicciones.

Una idea la iluminó y la sedujo, se apoderó de su mente y la persuadió de cumplirla.

"Déjalo ya" pensó con un ápice de crueldad ". No se merece el final rápido. Déjalo…y que se compense el tiempo".

Sí, porque a ella le había quitado mucho tiempo de su vida, minutos valiosos que perdió mortificándose por él. Habría de devolverle el favor (al menos de la mejor manera que pudiera) y haría que sus últimos momentos allí en la oscuridad se prolongaran tanto como fuese posible.

Aquella era una perspectiva cruel, sin embargo, a Ilúvënis no le generaba mayor conflicto que el robar o el arrancar un vida cualquiera. A la mestiza le parecía justa la idea del Karma, se recibe lo que se da y todo se paga, y ella actuaría de cobradora con gran placer.

Se apartó de Wesker con brusquedad haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Las rodillas le temblaban y se tambaleó, pero consiguió dar varios pasos alejándose. Entonces salió de ahí.

No hubo remordimiento en su pecho, aunque tampoco un placer sádico la anegó. Únicamente se sintió…satisfecha. Estaba dejando atrás a Wesker, por fin, y pensó que ya podía borrarlo de su mente y olvidarlo, poner cosas más importantes en su pensamiento y dejar de temerle porque, para el final del día, habría sido reducido a trocitos de carne inofensivos.

Ya no le asustaba; ¿cómo habría de hacerlo, si él ya estaba perdido?

Sintió que se desmayaba. Las sombras la sacaban con poca cortesía. Cerró los párpados aunque no veía nada y una imagen fugaz de Leon se posó en mente. Él…él era una de esas cosas importantes que sí merecían ser pensadas y recordadas.

.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta y la escena le pareció tan confusa que apenas si fue capaz de respirar. Las rodillas se le trabaron y las palabras se negaron a salir, su misión se le olvidó en un parpadeo y creyó que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación. Y es que ella estaba ahí…como muerta, tumbada de costado en el suelo y salpicada de sangre. ¿Qué era esa expresión en su rostro pálido: un gesto formado durante la inconsciencia…o lo último que había logrado esbozar cuando sus músculos aún le respondían?

"No debí haberla dejado ir" se reprochó él ". Ni siquiera la primera vez… No debí dejarla irse".

Oteó en derredor buscando un culpable. Lo único que halló fueron Garou silenciosos en sus celdas, hilos de humo disolviéndose en el aire y a Gabriel gateando mientras tosía sangre.

Gabriel… ¿El maldito habría sido capaz de…? ¿Se habría atrevido a lastimarla? ¿Y por qué?

Leon se sintió muy tentado a tachar al moreno de culpable, mas por causa de todas las cosas que no entendía, no lo hizo. ¿Qué hacían ambos hermanos ahí, por principio de cuentas? ¿Por qué Gabriel estaba tan herido? ¿Por qué Ilúvënis no se levantaba?... Preocupado por la mestiza e ignorante de lo que había pasado ahí, Kennedy decidió darle al moreno el beneficio de la duda. Además, no perdía de vista la encomiendo de Gabriel en la que se suponía debía proteger a su hermana; claro está, Leon no sabía que esa condicionante había sido desechada.

El agente caminó a grandes trancos con la mirada fija en la albina. Sus piernas se le antojaban de goma y el corazón le latía más a prisa que en cualquier otro momento de la misión. Pasó de largo junto al Chrinos y ni su compasión le dio; él al menos podía arrastrarse, él se movía… Ilúvënis no.

— Estará bien— le aseguró una voz suave que lo sobresaltó.

Leon levantó la pistola y apunto a la fuente del sonido, casi como acto reflejo, y vio a un viejo de mirada serena que le sonreía relajadamente.

— Se pondrá bien— reiteró el viejo tras los barrotes. Su expresión desencajaba con el lugar, reflejaba una armonía que no tenía cabida ahí. Era un tanto…perturbador. Y esa aseveración de que la albina estaría bien…a Leon no le gustó nada, tenía sus reservas acerca de las frases cortas y condescendientes pronunciadas por desconocidos.

_Si te anima… Tienes razón_

Así que por seguridad sólo un vistazo le concedió al viejo y siguió su camino con los ojos bien puestos en su destino: Ilúvënis. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué estaba tan quieta?

Llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Las manos le temblaron a un centímetro de tocar su piel pensando en que estaría helada mas, ¿alguna vez había sido así? Creía recordar que no, que ella siempre era cálida aún en sus silencios y faltas de tacto…por lo que la idea de acariciar un rostro albino frío casi le hizo encoger los dedos y apartarse con brusquedad a causa del miedo. Temía a lo que pudiera haber pasado antes de que él llegara, lo que no sabía ni había visto, el por qué de esas manchitas de sangre en la piel de ella, lo que pasó cuando él no estaba y por tanto no pudo evitar; Leon le temía a lo que era incapaz de controlar, igual a cualquier otro humano.

Se obligó a tocarla y a tomarle el rostro entre sus manos. Sintió gran alivio al percatarse de que no estaba helada, más aún al ver que sus músculos se contrajeron ligeramente en una mueca quejumbrosa.

— ¿Ilúvënis?

Los labios de la mestiza se movieron intentando hablar y no parecieron emitir sonido alguno. Leon se acercó más a ella y prestó atención a lo que quería decirle; distinguió murmullos, luego palabras inconexas y finalmente la frase completa.

— Él…se ha ido… Ya no está _aquí_— afirmó la Garou-Banshea con un hilo de voz.

Leon juntó las cejas. No comprendía. Además, el pronunciado énfasis que ella hizo en la palabra "aquí" lo desconcertó bastante. Por practicidad, prefirió atribuir las divagaciones de la mestiza a su estado actual.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?— le interrogó con suavidad.

No obstante, Ilúvënis hizo caso omiso a sus preguntas y continuó con el tópico anterior.

— Ya no está aquí— reiteró ella con mayor fuerza en la voz—. Se ha ido…para siempre.

— Ilúvënis, ¿de qué hablas?— le dijo, ahora un poco más preocupado por su insistencia—. ¿Quién se ha ido?

La albina lo miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió lánguidamente. Estaba tan cansada, pero no podía evitar penar en que _él_ ya no existía en ese mundo, le era imposible no anunciarlo con gozo. Alzó su brazo, el cual se le antojaba pesadísimo, y lo pasó tras el cuello de Leon para acercarlo aún más; quería que la escuchara bien y no tuviera duda. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar y, cuando lo hizo, se dibujó en ellos una sonrisa más animada y viva, luminosa, que acarició la piel de Kennedy y le comunicó la noticia.

— Ya no está aquí… Wesker se ha ido.

Algo se removió dentro de él, quizás más en forma metafórica que literal, una suerte de reprimido gozo que pugnaba por liberarse y gritar. Le encantó, maravilló la idea expresada

_propuesta_

por Ilúvënis: que Wesker se hubiera marchado para siempre. Y Leon hubiera querido abandonarse a la dicha que ello significaba, prescindir de las preguntas necias y desbaratarse de alegría. ¿Por qué no? ¡Era tan fácil hacerlo! Sólo tenía que creer ciegamente en lo dicho por la mestiza, nada de pedir explicaciones, y dejarse llevar por la prometedora frase.

"Se ha ido".

Y entendía que si no lo hacía, si un solo _pero_ se alzaba en su mente y le daba cabida, encontraría poco consuelo y mucha perturbación en la conversación subsecuente. Era tan tentador simplemente dejar las cosas así y ponerse alegre, nada resultaba más sencillo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que preguntar, que dudar, que posponer el grito de júbilo, y lo hizo no porque no tuviera otra opción, sino porque lo eligió. Dejó de lado el "Debo" —"Debo dejarla ir sola", "Debo esperar", "Debo hacer lo único que puedo"— y lo sustituyó permanentemente por un "Elijo". Él la quería, era verdad, pero nunca más dejaría que lo hiciera sentir como si no tuviera opción, como si en vez de elegir sólo se limitara a lo debido. Odiaba eso: sentirse títere de un destino cruel. Por ello se arriesgó en esa empresa, fue allí buscando probar que podía hacer algo más que abandonarse a lo que le tocaba. Así que por mucho que le hubiera encantado aceptar sin reproches la noticia de Ilúvënis, se decidió a renegar.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Y casi al mismo tiempo que lo pronunciaba, la pregunta pareció adquirir matices de una importancia inconmensurable que no hubiera existido de no haberla formulado —. ¿Qué pasó con Wesker?— repitió. Necesitaba oír lo ocurrido, quería escucharlo y de voz de Ilúvënis. Sólo entonces y si la respuesta parecía sensata, se dejaría arrastrar por la felicidad; ¿quién sabe?, quizás hasta _elegiría_ olvidarse de su misión. A fin de cuentas, si lo que la albina decía era cierto, él ya no tendría mucho qué hacer ahí como agente.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?— le dijo Ilúvënis con rostro de sorpresa aunque manteniendo la sonrisa—. ¡Se ha ido! Wesker ya no está aquí. Nunca más tendremos que volver a verlo.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿cómo pasó?

Ella se le quedó viendo, buscando la manera de hacerlo entender, e incluso consideró el dejar las explicaciones para más tarde, pero comprendió que él quería saberlo. ¿Se lo negaría? ¿Lo frustraría una vez más?

Una vez más…

No, él no se merecía eso, mucho menos en la situación actual. Además, pudo apreciar con facilidad su ingenua rebeldía a creer que Wesker había desaparecido, así que, vale, la hechicera le confesaría su truco mágico. Le habló con voz tan misteriosa y atrayente, que lo hizo recordar vagamente a Samara —no sin el escalofrío correspondiente— e hizo uso de esa filosofía de poner las cosas en términos simples.

— Se lo tragó la oscuridad— fue lo que pronunció la albina con lentitud y regocijo.

.-.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, un suave _clic_ estalló en el aire y la voz de Tex llegó a cada rincón de la base. Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon, algunos con incredulidad, otros pronosticando el inevitable final.

— _Mi santa madre me decía_— comenzó a parlotear Tex por los intercomunicadores—_ que yo no tenía voz como para conductor de programa de radio, pero igual haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuervo?_

Aprovechando la interrupción que los asaltó, Ilúvënis intentó ponerse de pie. Leon la ayudó y dejó un poco de lado sus preguntas, sabía que pronto sería momento de retirarse.

— _El asunto es, damas y caballeros de Acteck, que están jodidos. Así que los invitamos amablemente a que desalojen la base… Eso o pueden quedarse y volar en mil pedacitos. La decisión la dejamos en sus manos._

"_Lamentamos informarles que la destrucción del lugar ya está programada y, como contamos con un agenda muy apretada, es inaplazable. Y en caso de que quieran intentar una prórroga o cancelación, ¡suerte con ello! Si llegan a ver a San Pedro, es que no lo lograron. Oh, ¿les mencioné que el temporizador ya va en 9:48…47…46…45…?_

"_¡Ah! Por cierto, no esperen refuerzos, al menos no suyos. Los nuestros han llegado primero y les aguardan a las salidas. Sean amables con ellos, ¿quieren? Dispararán a la menor provocación._

"_En fin, sólo me resta desearles buen día. Gracias por sintonizar WTEX._

Leon soltó un suspiro de reproche y masculló.

— ¿No podía alguien diferente a Tex dar el anuncio?

— ¿Es verdad?— espetó Ilúvënis—. ¿Destruirán el lugar?

— Es lo más conveniente. Así no quedará evidencia de nada y, además, si llegan refuerzos de Acteck, ya no tendrán nada que defender… Andando, hay que irnos.

Esa tos sobrecogedora, la que parecía de alguien ahogándose, se oyó otra vez. Era Gabriel, quien se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó lo de destruir la base y eliminar la 'evidencia'…porque parte de dicha evidencia la formaban sus hermanos. Avanzó pesadamente, tambaleándose y casi en zigzag, siguiendo un trayecto que pareció dirigirse hasta Ilúvënis y Leon, no obstante, pasó de largo junto a ellos.

Al ver su rostro sangrante y deforme, el rubio se encogió instintivamente junto a la albina. De por sí era perturbador estar junto a un Chrinos, más aún con aquellos estragos en su rostro. Entonces algunos cabos parecieron atarse solos: Él y su hermana habían peleado contra Wesker y… ¿Y qué significaba eso de que la oscuridad se lo tragó?

No se atrevió a dar por hecho lo que suponía al respecto. Era complicado tratar de imaginarlo.

Pero otra cosa que Leon entendió, de manera tan súbita como certera, fue que no podrían salir de la base usando rutas en las que hubiera agentes de Delphi-Deere, no si Gabriel pensaba acompañarlos. Y es que Khalil dio órdenes explícitas de matar al moreno si llegaba a encontrársele, no importaba el lugar y la situación.

— Hay que irnos… Gabriel— puntualizó Kennedy un tanto extrañado por tener que preocuparse también del Garou, quien (dicho sea de paso) ni siquiera le dirigió un vistazo. Leon estuvo a punto de llamarlo de nuevo, decirle que debían irse ya o lo dejarían ahí. Ilúvënis le tomó del brazo y se lo apretó haciéndolo callar.

— Dale un minuto. Tiene que hacer esto— le dijo la albina—. Luego podremos irnos.

Gabriel avanzó casi a tientas y llegó al cuarto pequeño que se encontraba al final de las celdas de la hilera derecha, entró y se escucharon ruidos de cosas cayendo o siendo volcadas. El moreno alto buscaba a ciegas y tanteaba con torpeza. Le punzaba la cabeza (lo que quedaba de ella) y las piernas se le doblaban. Deshizo medio lugar y provocó un moderado escándalo antes de hallar lo que buscaba y averiguar cómo operarlo.

Leon oyó el jaleo armado por Gabriel dentro del cuarto y un profundo y arraigado impulso en él se activó. Dio un paso para ir a ayudarlo. Era inevitable que lo hiciera y no importaba el nombre asignado (pena, simpatía, compasión) porque para él era natural el deseo de ayudar.

— Déjalo— pronunció Ilúvënis y lo detuvo de nuevo—. Creo que él no querrá tu lástima ni la de nadie. Ha fallado otra vez.

La pregunta clave flotó entonces en la mente de Leon y le obligó a formularla.

— ¿Qué pasó _exactamente_?

Pero aún no parecía ser tiempo de que él lo averiguara ya que otra cosa les interrumpió. Las celdas se abrieron, todas y cada una de ellas, incluso las vacías. Hubo algún aullido de júbilo, un gemido de sorpresa y exclamaciones con la palabra "Gaia" incluida. Kennedy miró en derredor y se descubrió rodeado de Garou, lo cual no sabía si calificar como bueno o malo. Algunos se hallaban transformados en Chrinos y sus grandes uñas repiqueteaban en el suelo mientras caminaban, otros conservaban el aspecto completa o vagamente humano pero en sus ojos brillaba esa suerte de bestialidad amenazadora. El rubio se dio cuenta de que muchas miradas despectivas no-desquiciantes recayeron en él, desaprobando su presencia, su sola existencia. La mayoría le miró con perspicacia o desdén al menos por fugaces instantes, aunque al dirigir la vista hacia Ilúvënis o a las salidas, su expresión parecía la normal o incluso agradecida.

"No es mi culpa" intentó decir Leon "Yo no les hice esto. Fueron otros humanos". Pero, ¿qué objeto tenía disculparse con ellos? ¿Acaso podría hacerlos entrar en razón?

Aguantó con cierto temple los reproches silenciosos que indiscriminadamente le lanzaron. Hey, sea como sea, estaba orgulloso de ser lo que era, humano o no. Esperó a que todos se marcharan, lo cual la mayoría hizo pronto. Los viejos fueron los primeros en lanzarse a las salidas, excepto uno…aquel de la sonrisa ligera y eterna.

Sombra del Viento se detuvo ante Leon e Ilúvënis y fue el único que no se molestó en desdeñar al rubio con su mirada.

— Hay algo en ti— dijo el viejo, meditabundo y escrutando a la albina. Y él era bueno para saber esas cosas; desde joven tuvo ese curioso don de saber cuando había algo más en las personas (aunque no siempre averiguara de qué se trataba con exactitud)—. Y también en ti— completó, para sorpresa de Leon, mirándole a él.

Se marchó antes de que surgiera réplica alguna. Varios cachorros le siguieron de cerca.

— ¿Quién era?— preguntó Kennedy con el ceño fruncido. A cada segundo se desconcertaba un poco más.

— Un viejo Garou— le respondió la albina como si eso lo explicara todo.

— Oh, claro.

Gabriel salió del cuarto a tropezones y cayó de bruces en el pasillo. Esta vez, Leon se prohibió compadecerse de él; se limitaría tratar de sacarlo vivo de la base.

— Debemos irnos— les dijo, indispuesto a tolerar más _peros_ o interrupciones. Si querían salir a tiempo era hora de ponerse en marcha. Como Gabriel les acompañaría, debían hacer rodeos para no toparse con otros agentes de la doble D, lo cual les llevaría más tiempo.

Leon le dio su chaqueta a Ilúvënis, hizo recuento de munición y pensó en la mejor ruta para salir de allí. También le vino a la mente que eran ellos tres de nuevo, el trío maravilla, recorriendo pasillos del mundo subterráneo. ¿Cabía eso dentro de la definición convencional de "familia"? Creía que no pero, a fin de cuentas, se sentía más o menos como si eso fueran.

A pesar de que en un inicio Leon no le dio su simpatía ni confianza a Gabriel, debía admitir que ahora le preocupaba el moreno. No era cosa de cariño, extrañamente, tampoco de conveniencia, pero las cosas vividos juntos lograron… ¿Cómo definirlo? La sangre une a la gente. Se había acostumbrado a él, lo conocía más, lo consideraba parte del núcleo. Ilúvënis también lo quería, era indiscutible, lo cual contribuía a que Leon aceptara de muy buena gana a Gabriel. Además, la idea de una familia (por más inestable o atípica que fuera) le hacía ilusión.

Leon encabezó la marcha. Ilúvënis sólo tuvo que pronunciar al nombre de su hermano para él los siguiera por medio del sonido. Salieron del pabellón y hallaron algunos Garou corriendo de aquí para allá, husmeando en el lugar y buscando a sus hermanos para liberarlos… Eran pocos los que estaban intactos, los que no fueron sometidos a experimentación, así que fueron pocos los que liberaron. Un par pasaron junto a ellos e Ilúvënis temió que Gabriel considerara la opción de unírseles, abandonarle y unirse a un pack como cualquier Garou normal. Obviamente, él no lo hizo; era un paria y había fallado en matar a Wesker; ¿con qué excusa trataría de unirse a los otros Garou? Lo único que le quedaba era salir de ahí con su hermana y Leon o, en toda caso, solo.

No había señales de agentes ni se oían disparos cerca, por lo que el trío avanzó con relativa facilidad durante un rato. Encontraron varios muertos y moribundos en su camino, una de estas últimas era Susan, la agente de Delphi que había entrado allí como líder de un equipo y que nunca más volvería salir. Casi no respiraba ya cuando la encontraron, se estaba desangrando y apenas si reconoció a Leon. Él intentó levantarla, decirle que no se rindiera, pero era tarde. De un momento a otro Susan sólo se le quedó viendo a través de su cabello chino y la vida en sus ojos se desvaneció como una niebla tenue.

Luego hicieron lo propio: La dejaron ahí.

No encontraron más miembros del equipo de Kennedy de camino al ascensor. Él supuso que debieron haberse ido en cuanto oyeron el alegre aviso de Tex, esto porque aquella era de las zonas más profundas de la base y tardarían más en salir que los otros equipos. O al menos eso dictaba la lógica y las predicciones, pero éstas hoy parecían algo devaluadas. Para ejemplo: él mismo. Llegó ahí buscando a Wesker y terminó hallándose a Ilúvënis. Bueno, de todas formas no le molestaba eso ni tampoco no encontrar a los demás de su equipo. A veces las coincidencias eran favorables…y despiadadas.

Subieron unos pisos en el elevador. Durante el corto trayecto, Gabriel se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. La sangre le escurría hasta el pecho y empezó a jadear a través de un hocico destrozado; sentía que debía descansar, tumbarse a dormir hasta que todo su cráneo se reconstruyera y su cerebro pudiera volver a serle de utilidad a su mente. Ah, pero, ¿podía? ¿Tenía la opción de quedarse a descansar plácidamente? A diferencia de Leon, él sentía que nunca había tenido elección; hoy no era la excepción.

Por su parte, Ilúvënis se apoyó en Leon para no caer. Ella no estaba herida como el moreno, sino que su problema era el cansancio. Estaba fatigada como nunca antes en su vida. Haber pasado tantas veces a la oscuridad y de vuelta (incluso cargando con otro ser) le había robado toda su energía. No le pasaba por la cabeza otra idea más apremiante que salir de ahí y descansar; descansar por todo lo hecho hoy y a lo largo de su vida, por todos los momentos en que no tuvo oportunidad de darse un respiro a voluntad.

Leon la empujó sutilmente para que caminara —el elevador había llegado al piso— y ella se movió sin resistirse. Avanzaba como un zombie, colgada al cuello de él y con la cabeza medio ladeada; no prestaba demasiada atención a su trayecto, lo que le importaba era no caer de bruces por el cansancio. Kennedy echó un vistazo fuera del elevador y halló dos sencillas opciones: izquierda o derecha. Estaba a punto de calificar cualquiera de las dos como segura cuando voces y pasos se oyeron desde la izquierda. Vio que algunos agentes pasaron corriendo al fondo del pasillo y de inmediato se ocultó.

— Son agentes de la Delphi o la Deere— murmuró para informar a los hermanos Garou, quienes poco entusiasmo o vitalidad mostraron ante la noticia.

Leon chascó la lengua decepcionado. Si al menos hubieran sido agentes de Acteck…habría podido matarlos y seguir su ruta, sin embargo, se trataba de sus compañeros. No quería arriesgarse a seguir por la izquierda (ni manteniéndose a distancia prudente) porque ello dejaba las puertas abiertas para que descubrieran a Gabriel y, en dado caso, el enfrentamiento sería contraproducente para todos. Mejor no correr más riesgo del razonable.

Se fueron por la derecha.

Avanzaron un tramo corto, doblaron en un recodo y descubrieron que estaban en un callejón sin salida. La puerta del fondo, de cristal azulado, daba a una sala en la que había otro ascensor, pero estaba cerrada. Leon no pudo más que ver a través del vidrio y considerar la opción de volver sobre sus pasos porque —cielos, ¡claro que lo intentó!— disparar a la puerta no sirvió de nada y era impensable conseguir una tarjeta de acceso pues no habían visto cadáveres de Acteck en ese piso.

Girar sobre sus talones sin lamentarse mucho dio la impresión de ser lo más acertado. Así lo hicieron y volvieron atrás. Sin embargo, apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos, alguien les salió al encuentro.

Una agente de Acteck, sola y herida, alzó el rifle que llevaba y apuntó al Chrinos, aunque su mirada vagó hasta posarse en un par de ojos verdes. El trío estaba en su camino, obstruyéndolo, y ella hubiera podido disparar sin dudar y dar en el blanco a pesar de lo lastimada que se encontraba, mas no lo hizo. Esa mirada afable, llena de juventud y expectativa, la retó a no hacerlo y su dueño ni siquiera tuvo que desenfundar para amenazar. Ella lo observó, cada vez más convencida de bajar el rifle, y en su cuerpo no hubo reacción o movimiento hasta que él la llamó por su nombre.

— Ada…

Qué pequeño parecía el mundo hoy.

Leon no se sorprendió tanto de hallarla ahí como del aspecto que presentaba. La mujer tenía cortes visibles en el rostro, la ropa y los brazos; sangraba. Cargaba con la pistola de rigor, un par de armas largas y llevaba los bolsillos atestados de munición (la mayoría de plata). Respiraba un tanto agitada y tenía pinta de ser otra de esas criaturas apaleadas por la vida. Había enfrentado agentes armados y Garou, huido por media base y continuaba corriendo, estuvo a punto de morir muchas veces y seguía vica. Sí, era uno de los apaleados sobrevivientes (hasta el momento).

Bajó el rifle, en parte persuadida por la mirada de Leon, en parte por el gruñido de Gabriel. Y además buscó una excusa racional para no matarlos —porque era sencillo asesinar a dos muertos de cansancio y a un confiado que le daría la espalda en cualquier momento.

No los mató (y eso tenía de excusa lo mismo que de verdad) porque Callahan ya estaba muerto y la base sería destruida. Así de simple. ¿Qué caso tenía matarlos, acabar con los enemigos de Acteck? Ella no le tenía lealtad a un cadáver ni a un montón de escombro; en lo que a su persona respectaba, no eran _sus_ enemigos. ¿Qué tanto importaba si los dejaba vivir…incluso si los ayudaba?

— Ada…— repitió Leon y quiso decirle algo cuando la vio bajar el arma.

Ella lo interrumpió con una sonrisa y agitó frente a su rostro la tarjeta de Callahan.

— ¿Necesitan esto?— Sí, así era mejor. Ella no quería hablar de algo que no fueran negocios. No lo resistiría, no después de lo que estaba pasando. Si oía la voz de Leon dirigirse a ella, tendrían que entablar conversación y no se sentía capaz de terminarla. No iba a poder cortar por lo sano si no lo hacía desde el principio. Y sabía que debían tomar caminos separados, tal como debió ser desde siempre. Así que cerró la boca y se limitó a abrir la puerta que daba a la sala. La tarjeta amenazó con temblar en su mano y ella la dominó a duras penas.

No podía engañarse a sí misma, por lo que procuró engañar cuando menos al resto del mundo. Se controló como la maestra del disfraz que era y se recordó con dureza que ya había tomado una decisión. Iba a olvidarlos, a ambos. Y entonces tendría espacio para ella. ¿Quién sabe? Nadie decía que aquello sería permanente. Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, dicen que siempre abre una ventana. Oh, pero ya se estaba poniendo melancólica otra vez. Mejor de momento olvidar y seguir adelante.

Abrió la puerta y cruzaron al otro lado. Era obvio (y casi doloroso) que no iban a seguir juntos hasta la salida, por lo que ella se apresuró en llamar al elevador y barrer de su mente todo resquicio de nostalgia que pudiera estorbarle a la hora de sobrevivir.

Leon titubeó. Sólo cuando el ascensor se abrió y estuvo a punto de tragarse la figura de ella, se atrevió a hablar.

— Te veré después. — Como la despedida más cotidiana del mundo, como si fueran a verse tan sólo al día siguiente.

— Seguro— y ella deseó poder creer que así sería.

Con un melodioso timbre, las puertas se deslizaron hasta cerrar y Leon las observó unos segundos más. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Ilúvënis descubrió algo que pudo haberla enfadado y, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Lo vio con claridad en los ojos del rubio y no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

Él aún la quería.

Era cierto: Leon le daría la espalda a Ada en cualquier oportunidad, se leía en su expresión. La había amado y las huellas seguían ahí, innegables. Pero ella no dejaba ya que él la quisiera; el motivo a profundidad le era desconocido a la mestiza, mas podía verlo delineado en la mirada perdida de Kennedy. Él ostentaba esa expresión a causa de todo lo que no fue y de lo que no podía ya ser porque ella se negaba.

Y, ¿lo aceptaba? Ilúvënis esperaba y creía que sí.

— Andando— dijo con voz apagada y se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

.-.

Cien metros o menos era lo que los separaba de la penúltima puerta, ya la veían al fondo del pasillo y casi podían oler el aroma a pino del exterior. Habían llegado hasta ahí sin ningún inconveniente mayor y la situación pintaba bien, parecían estar en tiempo e incluso lograron hacerse con una tarjeta de acceso (cortesía de un cadáver) lo cual fuer muy acertado.

Se plantaron ante la puerta —la "penúltima puerta", ¿existían palabras más hermosas?— y Leon se sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo único que debía hacer era deslizarla por la ranura, luego podrían comerse el último trecho del recorrido con los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa triunfante, inconsciente, empezó a brotar en los labios de Kennedy al tiempo que pasaba la tarjeta por el lector a la expectativa de que la puerta sencillamente se desbloqueara.

Justo a medio camino del lector, las luces parpadearon, todo se oscureció un momento y la puerta permaneció bloqueada. Leon estuvo a un ápice de pasar la tarjeta otra vez cuando de pronto una atmósfera helada se plantó a sus espaldas.

La energía eléctrica sufrió nuevos espasmos, se convulsionó de forma moribunda mientras la temperatura bajó drásticamente en segundos. Aquello no alentó mucho a Leon; la piel se le puso de gallina por el repentino frío estancado y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él al escuchar el murmullo de Ilúvënis.

— Por Gaia, no…

— ¡Claro! ¡_Por Gaia_!— se burló despectivamente una voz tras ellos.

Los tres se giraron, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, encerrados en un callejón de luz titilante. El aire helado, estático, los abrazó y arrancó de su mente toda posibilidad de confort que hubieran osado albergar. Frente a ellos, atravesando esa atmósfera de cementerio, justo bajo una lámpara parpadeante, estaba plantada Samara; sus facciones tensas desaparecían con la oscuridad y regresaban con la luz, al parecer, cada vez más irritadas.

Ilúvënis la vio y supo (no sólo por la rabia que asomaba en su rostro, sino por la sensación del ambiente en general) que estaba varios grados arriba de la molestia. Aún así, se atrevió a reclamar con voz desesperada.

— ¡Deja de jugar con la electricidad! Tenemos que salir rápido.

— Jugar…— pronuncio entre dientes como si mascara vidrios rotos. Apretó a la bebé contra su pecho (sólo porque no tenía nada más que apretar) y en su rostro muerto se dibujó a la perfección un nivel de enojo que escapaba a la comprensión de Ilúvënis.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?— preguntó la mestiza genuinamente desconcertada—. No hay tiempo para esto.

Una de las lámparas, la más cercana a los tres, estalló de pronto. Cayeron chispas ámbar y naranja, pequeñas estrellas en la oscuridad intermitente, también cristales blancos y delgados, rotos en figuras angulosas. Leon rodeó a Ilúvënis y ésta se encogió a su lado para protegerse. Gabriel se llevó las manos a la maltrecha cabeza intentando evitar un daño mayor, no le apetecía tener que sacarse vidrios de la testa.

Antes de que el trío tuviera oportunidad de formular reclamo, pregunta o gruñido alguno, Samara empezó a hablar. ¡Y que no se atrevieran a interrumpirla! Estaba indignada hasta la médula de su muerto cuerpo, le parecía repulsivo, casi blasfemo, lo que Ilúvënis estaba haciendo.

— Creí que habías aprendido. ¡Te enseñé bien, por todos los cielos! Parecía que de verdad estabas aprendiendo, ¡eso me hiciste creer! Pensé que escuchabas, que en ti había la voluntad que yo buscaba, que algún día harías las cosas como es debido. Pero…

"_I See It's Just Not That Way  
Now I Feel Like Someone's Lied To Me_

—…ni siquiera te esforzaste, ¿cierto? Cuánta verdad hay en decir que Alex fue tu padre. Tienes su misma maldita ingratitud.

"¡Y todo lo que hice yo!... ¡Para nada! Te ayudé, te intenté adecuar, te dije lo que necesitabas saber y te mantuve viva cuando nadie hubiera dado una brizna por ti.

_Cause I've Been True  
Made Good For You  
And Now I Feel Used_

Ilúvënis se hizo pequeña al lado de Leon y dejó que él la abrazara protectoramente. Comenzaba a infiltrarse en ella una sensación conocida aunque indeseada: Miedo…porque Samara estaba enojada de verdad, miedo a lo que ella pudiera hacer en ese estado con Gabriel y Leon allí presentes, a lo que dijera (fuese mentira o no). Era tan raro y sobrecogedor verla encolerizada; erizaba la piel. Las ocasiones en las que la había visto así eran contadas. Hoy no se presentaba con su usual descontento seco y callado, ni siquiera con el enojo bien dominado y ácido: hoy Samara estaba furiosa.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó la Banshea—. ¿Por qué te inclinaste por este camino y de esta manera? Es porque amas esto, ¿no?— le dijo señalando con desprecio al par que la acompañaba—. ¡Amas tener a este humano miserable y a ese cachorro pulgoso a tus pies!

Gabriel empezó a gruñir y descubrió lo que quedaba de sus dientes, otrora perfectos. Leon abrazó más fuerte a la albina, sintiéndola a cada segundo más tensa.

— Creí— murmuró Ilúvënis—…que estarías orgullosa de mí, de lo que he hecho. ¿No sabes las cosas a las que me atreví? Pensé que te alegraría mi decisión. ¡Vine aquí! ¡Me enfrenté a _él_!... ¿Por qué te enfada eso?— le preguntó desconsolada. No entendía qué había hecho mal esta vez. Fue fuerte, fue valiente, ¿y Samara le reprendía?

— ¿No lo comprendes?

— No, francamente no comprendo. ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

— ¡Porque te inclinaste por este camino! Precisamente porque viniste aquí y te enfrentaste a ese hombre como si fueras Ebre. No has aprendido nada, ¡nada!

— ¡Basta!— espetó la joven con voz quebrada—. No hables como si nunca te hubiera escuchado, ¡porque sí lo he hecho!

— Mentira… ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? El que estés aquí lo prueba todo. No te importa tu otra mitad, a lo más que llega es a una herramienta. Y lo peor es que la usaste para meter a un humano en la oscuridad, no vas a negar eso.

Ilúvënis no replicó. El trago de saliva se atoró en su garganta, así que supuso que las palabras también lo harían. Bajó la mirada pues se sintió incapaz de ver a su madre, aún por los breves instantes en que la luz prevalecía antes de volver a parpadear.

— Las cosas no debieron salir así— le dijo la mujer. Se leía en su voz una arrogancia reprochable, una pena latente porque las cosas no hubieran salido como _ella_ planeó—…y tú no deberías estar feliz. ¿Cómo puede complacerte este resultado? ¡Es la encarnación del fracaso! Lo único que has conseguido son estos dos bultos inservibles a tu lado…

— Samara…

—… ¡Y ni siquiera los defiendas! No me interesan ellos, quiero saber de ti… Quiero preguntarte…

_I'm Asking You  
How Does It Feel  
How Does It Feel  
How Does It Feel  
To Be Like You?"_

—…¿cómo se siente…ser como tú? ¿Cómo se siente poder crear algo grandioso y echarlo a la basura por _esto_? ¿Cómo se siente ser tan ingrata…conmigo, con el destino?

Ilúvënis pasó del miedo al enojo en un clic. Algo en su cerebro, quizás también en su alma, le alertó que era mejor empezar a devolver los lanzamientos. Veía algo alarmantemente insano en la forma como Samara parecía querer controlarla; y no es que le viniera mal eso de obedecer, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue (como siempre) los insultos a Leon. Y esta vez ella no se quedaría callada ni la ignoraría; iba a contestar.

¿Tildaba sus logros de patéticos? ¿Tachaba sus decisiones de errores? No tenía derecho…

— ¡Se siente como lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida!— gritó la albina—. Porque eso es y es verdad. No vengas a decirme que me he equivocado. ¡Yo conozco los fracasos muy bien! Y éste no es uno de ellos.

Otra lámpara estalló, ésta a mediación del pasillo. El frío se hizo más intenso e Ilúvënis vio distraídamente que salía vaho de su boca mientras gritaba.

— No he hecho nada hoy por lo que deba arrepentirme. ¡Hice lo que quería! ¡Como lo quería! Nunca antes me sentí más satisfecha con mis decisiones. No trates de hacer que me retracte, porque no me arrepentiré de haber peleado como lo hice y por la persona que lo hice…

Por primera vez en todo el rato, Ilúvënis sintió algo de lo que no se había percatado. Y ya que lo notó, le pareció más intenso que el frío, más dominante que la oscuridad ocasional, más fuerte que la mirada resentida de su madre… Era el brazo de Leon rodeándola. Por mucho que hubiera intentado —y el hecho es que prefería no tratar—, no hubiese podido desentenderse de la sensación cálida y la seguridad que le provocaba ese simple gesto.

Él estaba allí a su lado, como siempre, y no necesitaba palabras para comunicárselo. La hacía sentir fuerte, capaz de plantar cara frente a Samara.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así luego de lo que he hecho por ti? ¡Luego de lo que dijo el espíritu!

— ¡Yo sé lo que dijo el espíritu!— replicó Ilúvënis—- Yo lo oí, fui yo quien estuvo ahí.

.-.-.-. Flash-back .-.-.-.

Los pies se le resbalaban en la nieve como un torpe esfuerzo de la colina por repeler la intrusión. Es que…ella no tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, sólo poseía la mitad del boleto, e incluso le preocupó vagamente que la mitad que le faltara fuese la de retorno. ¿Qué le haría el espíritu al verla llegar? ¿Y si no la dejaba regresar?

Jadeó durante el ascenso y el vapor de su aliento se disipó frente a su rostro. Su cabello se agitaba al estremecerse su cuerpo con los resbalones, pero su anhelo no flaqueaba, se mantenía firme. Podía olvidar el frío, el hambre, la angustia y el temor sólo por ese anhelo suyo. Era tan grande. Ella quería saber por fin, descubrir la respuesta. Y no habría renuncia si no le gustaba su hallazgo. De todas formas, ¿había algo peor que confirmar lo que ya sabía: que era un gato negro?

La cuesta terminó de manera repentina y la mestiza logró poner los pies en terreno llano. La cima era un piso de nieve compactada e inusualmente plana, pinos altos se alzaban erguidos y una luz azulada lo cubría todo. Ese resplandor mágico, místico, hizo a Ilúvënis parpadear asombrada cuando encontró su fuente.

"_Under Blue Moon I Saw You  
So Soon You'll Take Me  
Up In Your Arms  
Too Late To Beg You Or Cancel It  
Though I Know It Must Be The Killing Time  
Unwillingly Mine_

El espíritu la recibió, para su sorpresa, sin el menor atisbo de renuencia. Inclusive pareció contenta de tener visita, hacía tiempo que nadie iba adorarla o a pedirle consejo. Era un espíritu con pinta femenina (aunque uno nunca podía estar seguro con esas criaturas), lucía sensata y a la vez jovial.

— Has hecho un viaje muy largo— le dijo sin darle tiempo a nada— y te quedarás poco. Es lo correcto.

Ilúvënis asintió como autómata. Le parecía imposible la tarea de mirarla y además realizar cualquier otra función. Ese tono, ese fulgor de su aura que rociaba todo el lugar…

— Sí— asintió el espíritu—, es el color de tus ojos. Siempre lo es.

— ¿Por qué?— murmuró la mestiza sin darse cuenta de que las palabras salían de su boca. Estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto al espíritu de un túmulo; éste no era como los débiles fantasmas de un cementerio, las apariciones de una casa embrujada. Ella era…profunda, inclusive cálida. El resplandor azulado que despedía acariciaba a Ilúvënis como si fuera algo material, le hacía sentir lo poderosa que era. Lo único que faltaba para pintar sus huellas en ese mundo era carne, nada más.

— Es la pregunta correcta— habló ella—. Es lo que quieres saber: ¿_Por qué_?

Se acercó a Ilúvënis. Sus pasos no dejaban marcas en la nieve, su cabello semi-translucido ondeaba como si estuviera en el agua, la luz se movía con ella y colocaba sombras en distintos lugares. La albina sintió que el fulgor la calentaba, la abrazaba como una onda y también pasaba a través e ella. Se preguntó de manera curiosa por qué la nieve no se derretía.

Por qué…

— ¿Es lo que quieres saber?— cuestionó el espíritu con paciencia—. ¿Quieres el _por qué_?

Ilúvënis tomó una gran bocanada de aire caliente antes de contestar a conciencia.

— Sí.

— Es la respuesta que ya conoces, la que no te gusta por estoica.

— El…¿destino?

Bien, primer golpe… Pero lo toleraba.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlo?

— Nada.

Segundo golpe.

— Tiene que haber una manera— insistió la mestiza.

— No la hay…

_Fate  
Up Against Your Will  
Through The Thick And Thin  
He Will Wait Until  
You Give Yourself To Him_

—… Y eso no es problema. No es malo que las cosas ya estén escritas… No cuando aseguran algo bueno.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Después de todo lo que me ha pasado…!— empezó a protestar Ilúvënis.

— Mejorará— le aseguró el espíritu—. Vas a hallar el camino y lo seguirás; triunfarás en él y conseguirás hacer algo grande.

— No me importa trascender. Sólo quiero ser feliz, estar con él.

— ¿No ves que de eso hablo? Unir razas es algo importante.

El espíritu le puso las manos a los costados del rostro, pero ella no sintió nada. Fue al mirar en sus ojos de cerca y con atención cuando percibió algo, más calidez y entendimiento.

— Unirás razas que no fueron hechas la una para la otra, la de él y la tuya, y mantendrás el lazo.

Ya no tuvo que decirle más. Aquello era lo suficientemente explícito y prometedor, podía seguir adelante pensando en ello. Y es que comprendía bien las palabras del espíritu, sabía a qué se refería, cuáles eran esas razas. Como una novedad en su vida, el destino no le parecía tan malo. Qué va, ahora se le antojaba como un seguro, una garantía.

— Una cosa más antes de que te vayas— habló el espíritu—. Cuídate de ella.

Ilúvënis miró colina abajo. Había una pequeña Luna fantasma, un rostro que flotaba en el bosque allá abajo, esperándola.

_In Starlit Nights I Saw You  
So Cruelly You Kissed Me  
Your Lips A Magic World  
Your Sky All Hung With Jewels  
The Killing Moon  
Will Come Too Soon."_

.-.-.-. Fin del flash-back .-.-.-.

— Te equivocaste— sentenció la mestiza—. Todos estos meses creíste en una mentira, pero no fui yo quien te la dijo. Fuiste tú misma, Samara, ¡tú te engañaste sola!

"El espíritu no habló de unir a las razas que tú creíste. Diste por sentado que se trataba de los Garou y las Banshea, pero te equivocaste— reiteró con énfasis.

Quizás a causa de la rabia, parecía haber un leve tono rosado en las mejillas de Samara; todo el resto de ella permanecía pálido y blanco, también los dientes que enseñaba a causa de su mueca enfurecida. La bebé empezó a llorar en sus brazos y ella no hizo nada al respecto. Estaba… Diablos, no comprendía lo absurdamente mal que estaban saliendo las cosas. Se negaba a creer que el destino la estuviera abofeteando porque siempre pensó que todo terminaría como ella deseaba. Se suponía que Ilúvënis dejaría a Leon, que se inclinaría por su parte Banshea de manera más honorable y ayudaría a las hadas a no morir de hambre. ¡Ésa iba a ser su manera de trascender! Iba a unir lo Garou y lo Banshea y los humanos empezarían a creer de nuevo en las hadas que les daban el descanso, podrían alimentarse de nuevo y retomar su papel en un mundo que las había olvidado.

O eso creyó.

Pero Samara no sería tan tajante hoy. Le daría un última oportunidad a Ilúvënis de corregir el camino, claro está, luego de los recordatorios apropiados.

— Eres mi hija— comenzó la mujer reprimiendo su ira— y por eso cuidé de ti… Hice un Réquiem por ti, Ilúvënis, de Banshea a Banshea. Oré para que tu gran futuro se cumpliera, ¿y ahora dices estas cosas? Dime entonces cuál es tu elección. Piensa en todo lo que hice por ti y dime qué camino eliges.

Ilúvënis recordó la pregunta de Khalil una vez más.

_Y tu raza, ¿cuál es?_

Sabía qué respuesta quería Samara. Ella la había instruido todos aquellos meses siempre esperando que eligiera el camino de las hadas, pero no podía ni quería darle el gusto. Le pesaba sobre la conciencia lo de su Réquiem. Y es que… Sí, tenía razón. Había hecho mucho por ella…y seguiría haciéndolo si tomaba la senda que Samara quería. Además, eso la separaría de Leon y recordaba con claridad lo que sintió mientras peleaba contra Wesker.

Era Garou, aunque no lo hubiera sabido o aceptado durante años. Serlo la hacía feliz o al menos le daba la oportunidad para ello, podría estar con Leon y afrontar las cosas de la manera que le gustaba.

— Perdón— fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar con pena—. No seguiré tu camino. Nunca lo hice.

Leon Scott, quien era el que menos comprendía la plática, el único humano ahí, tuvo una fuerte corazonada, tan similar a una certeza que le oprimió el pecho con una mano ardiente. Ilúvënis y Gabriel estaban cansados, sobre todo físicamente, y si Samara quería pelear, ¿él qué haría? Le hastiaba pensar que era humano, que con un solo roce ella podía desbaratar cualquier intento suyo de defensa; ya lo había hecho antes, podía repetir. También se le encogía el corazón al saber que el tiempo corría y, si la Banshea no los mataba, lo haría la explosión.

Sin embargo, no pudo moverse de su sitio. Algo lo mantuvo ahí plantado cual si fuera de acero y no de carne. Al principio creyó que era la mirada de Samara que lo amedrentada, ella lo apabullaba —se trataba de un ser sobrenatural, no de una intrincada invención humana— pero no fue eso lo que le obligó a permanecer. Se quedó ahí por la esencia de su alma.

Él no era de los que abandonaban, de los que se rinden. Por eso es que cuando Samara dio un paso hacia ellos, él no se movió ni titubeó. Su brazo en torno a Ilúvënis fue tan firme y confortante como había siempre, y su boca se abrió para protestar con energía y aplomo.

— No la mereces— alegó Kennedy, su voz flotó en la intermitente iluminación y su mirada fue a clavarse en la de Samara—. No mereces una hija como ella, ni siquiera para ser tu alumna.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— replicó la mujer de inmediato, deteniéndose en seco, enfocando el gesto rabioso en él. La bebé lloraba desconsolada e intentaba agitar las manitas bajo la manta que se las oprimía, y Samara no le concedía ni la más mísera de las atenciones. Estaba muy distraída maldiciendo, jurando en su mente que alguien de los allí presentes tendría una vida muy larga y miserable. Para colmo el humano pretendía dar la cara a falta de otra idea brillante. Con sinceridad, comenzaba a asquearse. Se sentía hastiada y furiosa, aborrecía todo lo que se amontonaba a su alrededor en ese momento y creía que ni siquiera una muerte le levantaría el ánimo, ya no hablar sobre satisfacerla. Últimamente nada le calmaba el apetito, no se sosegaba con nada; el hambre espiritual la seguía siempre.

— Crees que ella te debe algo— dijo Leon—, como si ser madre por unos meses te diera derecho a exigirle un pago. ¡Y quieres su vida! Quieres que siga un camino que no desea…

La irritaba, él la fastidiaba más allá de los límites de lo controlable.

—… No puedes pedirle que sea como tú. No se trata a un hijo así. Los dejas elegir sin reproches, si realmente los quieres.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y tú qué sabes de hijos?— se burló ella sin, sorprendentemente, tomar consciencia aún de la bebé en sus brazos—. Nunca has criado ninguno.

Leon entornó los ojos y apretó los puños antes de responder.

— Tú tampoco.

Era verdad.

La voz de Ilúvënis se elevó en un murmullo tímido que rezaba el nombre de Leon. Le sorprendía la entereza con la que él parecía estar enfrentando la situación. Era su pilar encarnado ahí junto a ella, el mejor guardián que pudiera pedir, la otra mitad de ese cálido amasijo rojo que le palpitaba en el pecho.

— Si la quisieras la mitad de lo que ella a ti…ni siquiera la obligarías a elegir nada. ¿No ves que ella es genuina? ¡Te ama!— vociferó Leon y se asombró de que las palabras no se atoraran en su garganta—. En cambio tú sólo la has ayudado…¿para qué? Para que escoja algo que no quiere. ¿Es ésa tu idea de maternidad? No la mereces, no la amas.

— ¿Y eres tú el que me dice lo que siento?— gritó ella —. Es mi hija y yo…

¿Aún la amaba? Porque estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero ya no sabía si era verdad. Quizás con la esperanza de salvación había volado el amor. Por otro lado, se puede odiar y amar al mismo tiempo; sobre el odio estaba segura, mas lo otro…

Al diablo, ¿por qué se comía el coco a causa de esa perra ingrata? Era tiempo de irse. Cometió un gran error hace poco, volvió de lleno a su vida e intentó ayudarla, lo cual ahora veía con toda claridad como lo que era. Se equivocó. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era irse.

Una suerte de gozo extraño se apoderó de Leon tras el silencio de Samara. Él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, ¿y ella parecía detenerse y dudar a causa de unas frases? Nunca esperó que su sentida queja hacia la mujer resultara tan bien, así que era una grata sorpresa. Supuso que lo que decían era verdad: el lenguaje es poderoso y es lo que hace diferente al ser humano, no un pulgar o la capacidad de razonar; y le dio gusto agregar su propio corolario: el lenguaje es especialmente fuerte contra otras razas. ¿Cuándo hubiera podido convencer con argumentos (válidos o no) a otro ser humano de que se detuviera? Nunca, al menos en lo que mostraba su vasta experiencia. Pero a Samara la hizo reflexionar y titubear.

— No tiene caso— dijo la Banshea en tono apagado y les dio la espalda—. Me voy…para siempre.

Aquello fue también extraño para Leon y comprobó que sus conocimientos básicos sobre Bansheas eran tan escasos como su suerte, lo cual representaba una paradoja en ese caso particular. Es decir, ¿ella se iba, de verdad, así como así? ¡Era tan fácil! Sin pelear, sin desgastarse la mente. Aunque de ninguna manera lo comprendía; ¿cómo podía alguien tener el valor (o acaso la cobardía) para abandonar a una hijo dos veces? ¿Era la despiadada muerte emocional inherente a esa mujer?

Por su parte, Ilúvënis también se hallaba un tanto desconcertada. Y mentiría piadosamente si dijera que su primera reacción a las palabras de Samara fue melancolía. No, lo que en un inicio saltó a su mente fue un rico surtido de pensamientos alentadores.

"No más decisiones forzadas, no más tiempo malgastado en lecciones, no reproches por lo que hice hoy o ayer, no más comentarios despectivos hacia Leon, basta de dolores de cabeza y secretos… No más."

Sí, qué prometedor sonaba eso. Se marcharía y la dejaría como siempre estuvo: huérfana. Mas con su partida no le permitiría llevarse su felicidad, eso le pertenecía sólo a ella. Y no dejaría de agradecerle tampoco, ni olvidaría nunca que oró por ella a los espíritus, pero si las cosas se disponían para que ya no estuvieran juntas…

Alguien la miraba, podía sentir ese peso en su alma, tal como el agradable peso de una mano en el hombro. No era Gabriel, no quemaba; era Leon, haciendo uso de ese lenguaje silencioso y casi tan singular como el hablado. Le decía que estaba ahí y que se encontraba feliz. Una sonrisa logró salir a flote entre la pésima iluminación y le arrancó un gesto igual a la mestiza.

Sin embargo, antes de que Samara hiciera _puff_ y fuera demasiado tarde para percatarse de algo importante, Ilúvënis oyó un chillido y las palabras de su madre retumbando en su mente como devueltas por un eco lánguido.

_¿Y tú qué sabes de hijos?_

_Me voy…para siempre_

La mestiza se preguntó…¿era literal…ese "para siempre"? Y de ser así, ¿sería ella, Ilúvënis, tan egoísta como para dejarlo pasar? No quería convertirse en una criatura parecida a su madre, privar a Leon de un derecho esencial.

El aire estalló en sus pulmones y se liberó en forma de un reclamo apresurado.

— ¡No! ¡Dámela!

Por supuesto temió que Samara la desoyera y se la llevara, por lo que se separó de Leon con brusquedad y avanzó a trancos con los brazos abiertos hacia la otra albina.

— Dámela. No te la lleves. — Incluso lo estaba haciendo por piedad, porque una criatura tan pequeña no había podido cometer falta alguna que le mereciera ser _instruida_ por Samara.

La mujer se giró y pareció aferrarse por momentos al bulto que cargaba y lloraba. Al final, la cedió de buena gana pero con desprecio a Ilúvënis.

— De todas formas— dijo Samara— una mestiza es siempre una mestiza. — Ibelis probaba ese punto, también Ilúvënis lo estaba probando. ¿Qué podía esperar de ésta otra? Estadística, fría estadística.

Ilúvënis retrocedió con la niña aferrada en brazos y por primera vez en su vida sintió que quería abrazarla, que le gustaba tenerla contra su pecho. Ya no era un bulto más, ahora podía percibirla como un _alguien_, distinta y viva, real.

Fue también la primera vez que esa bebé recibió un abrazo cálido.

De inmediato la criatura dejó de llorar y Samara empezó a despedazarse en rasgones de humo negro. Ilúvënis retrocedió y volteó hacia Leon, la mirada de ella era alegre y la de él, interrogante. La vieja Banshea se fue antes de que su hija pudiera soltar una risa triunfante o que el humano preguntara algo con extrañeza…y se llevo consigo la luz del lugar, postergando esa risa y esa pregunta.

Todo quedó a oscuras en un parpadeo. Desapareció Samara, desapareció la luz. Se desvaneció cualquier optimismo que hubieran albergado los ahí presentes sobre salir de la base a tiempo. ¿Por qué habían sido tan ingenuos? Pensaron que la Banshea se iría en paz y los dejaría vivir por siempre felices.

Las cosas no eran tan simples con ella.

— Ilúvënis— exclamó el rubio al verse separado de ella por la incierta oscuridad total. Ambos caminaron a tientas hasta encontrarse y se abrazaron. La idea de dejar de tocar al otro en aquel vacío ciego los hacía sentirse desamparados. La bebé permaneció entre ellos y los dos cobraron conciencia de eso, pero a ninguno le pareció pertinente hacer algún comentario al respecto. Ilúvënis sabía que explicar a la bebé sería echar más leña a la pira de su estrés, Leon entendía que lo primero y más importante era salir de ahí —luego pediría explicaciones.

— ¿Lo ha hecho ella? El apagón…— habló Kennedy, anhelando que en cualquier momento la energía volviera. Y es que sin corriente eléctrica no podían salir de ahí. Para abrir la puerta necesitaban pasar la tarjeta, para que el lector la verificara y retirara el seguro necesitaba electricidad. Sin energía, estaban ahí atrapados.

Gabriel gruñó al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo. Estaba tan cansado y de mal humor por la treta de Samara que no pudo mantenerse como Chrinos. Mientras se transformaba, de bruces en el suelo, quejándose, estuvo a un ápice de desmayarse. Dio la impresión de que alguien le chupara repentinamente el equilibrio y el aire. Tardó unos segundos en dominarse y poder pronunciar de forma entendible:

— ¡Esa bruja! Nos ha dejado aquí…¡a morir!

— No— le contradijo su hermana al instante—. Sólo nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte.

— Un consuelo es eso, viniendo del gato negro.

— Basta, Gabriel. Saldremos de aquí.

— No hay tiempo.

— Siempre hay tiempo— intervino el mortal para respaldar a Ilúvënis. Sabía que ella estaba asustada, sentía su voz y su cuerpo temblar, pero era incapaz de abandonarse al pesimismo. Quizás pensaba que todo saldría bien a fuerza de decir que así sería. Como quiera que fuese, él la apoyaría.

Gabriel masculló un par de cosas y luego fue a apoyarse contra la puerta. Era de sólido metal. Se sentía muy débil, no podía transformarse una vez más para embestir la puerta, se desmayaría antes de llevar a Glabro. Además, la presión del tiempo corriendo no era suficiente para fomentar su rabia. Si al menos hubiera una pelea, algo de sangre y tensión directa y precisa que lo empujara a transformarse. Pero todo estaba en oscura quietud.

— Saldremos— y la frase se quedó hasta ahí—… Saldremos. — Era lo más que podía decir. Estaba cansada y luchando por no echarse a llorar de desesperación. Ni siquiera el abrazo de Leon pudo amedrentar su aflicción, sobre todo considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

— Estamos estancados— protestó Gabriel—. No retrocedemos, no avanzamos.

— Seguiremos adelante, todos— le dijo ella en sentido literal.

Gabriel esbozó una mueca de reproche en su deformado y herido rostro. ¡No podían seguir adelante! La puerta se interponía en su camino…físicamente. Un chispazo lo iluminó. Ya comprendía.

— No tienes fuerza— habló él—. Y aunque la tuvieras, lo matarías. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes? Vas a dejarlo a mitad del camino.

— Resistirá. La salida no está lejos.

— Morirá. No es más que un humano— le advirtió. Era la voz de la razón.

A Leon se le erizó cada vello del cuerpo al pensar que estaban hablando de él. No sabía qué tramaba aquel par, aunque cualquier forma efectiva para salir de ahí sería bien recibida, incluso si era arriesgada. Además, si Ilúvënis creía que podían lograrlo, lo intentaría. Lo único que le preocupaba era la aseveración del moreno sobre que moriría —esperaba que fuese una exageración engendrada por su mísera condición de fracasado.

— Leon…el último esfuerzo. El último— le dijo ella acariciándole el costado del rostro. Sonaba a que sería de verdad un gran esfuerzo, para ambos.

.-. Leon's POV .-.

Algo en esa caricia me tornó impaciente, casi supliqué para que se dieran prisa en lo que pretendían. Y es que nunca imaginé el grado de dolor que el plan de Ilúvënis me causaría. Me hirió en forma física como nunca antes, con mi consentimiento y a mi petición. Amar duele y supongo…que siempre será así. El amor lo es todo, así como Dios lo es todo: infinitamente bueno, pero también infinitamente malo. Son monstruos grandes y complejos al igual que necesarios.

Entonces la dejé hacer. Le di nuevamente esa libertad de disponer de mi vida (si es que alguna vez se la he retirado) y mi cuerpo se lamentó tanto como mi mente pugnaba por resistir.

Fueron oscuros e inciertos momentos de tensión inicial. Una sensación desagradable se metió debajo de mi piel; al principio sólo ardía, luego empezó a quemarme. Ahogué el grito que quería dejar escapar porque, si no lo controlaba, Ilúvënis me escucharía y querría dar marcha atrás. Y no podía dejar que se arrepintiera, tenía que ser fuerte por ella y al mismo tiempo dejarla demostrarme que era capaz de lograrlo. El último esfuerzo…

En realidad nunca hay tal, ¿cierto? Siempre es un esfuerzo tras otro, nunca acaba. Y me alegra entender bien ese punto ya que, de lo contrario, hubiera tirado la toalla hace muchos años. Sé que la vida es una línea continua, no hay pausa ni escalón alguno, y si quieres vivirla y disfrutarla todo se trata del momento. Nunca he aspirado al "seré feliz cuando…" o "tal sólo pase esto estaré contento". ¿Quiénes somos, después de todo, para ponerle fecha de inicio al goce? Ni siquiera tenemos asegurado el minutos siguiente, el próximo suspiro, no sabemos si llegaremos al mañana. Somos mortales.

Dicen que las personas que se consideran a sí mismas felices son aquellas que disfrutan de la vida en cada momentos. Supongo que soy uno de ellos. Y a pesar de la aversión natural al dolor y lo anormal que pueda sonar esto, me sentí feliz incluso cuando una garra invisible me empujaba hacia un cuarto oscuro y ciego, a pesar del dolor que bullía debajo de mi piel amenazando con levantarla. Y fui feliz porque en ese instante aúne estaba vivo y ella estaba a mi lado dándolo todo por sacarnos de esa situación. Dolía como el infierno y era tan satisfactorio al mismo tiempo. Quise decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella por su fortaleza, no sólo por la que estaba demostrando ahora, sino por la que había tenido todos estos meses. Sin embargo, temí que al abrir la boca lo primero en salir fuera un grito que la asustara, así que no intenté decir nada.

De todas formas la oscuridad _total_ llegó pronto y antes de ella me embebió el desmayo.

.-.

Me desvanecí, estoy casi seguro de ello. El dolor parecía parpadear, indulgente. Luego vino una especie de despertar y consciencia que ya antes había experimentado en mi vida. Era la vigilia, el estar despierto…en una pesadilla.

Muchos detalles me parecen nebulosos ahora. ¿Qué fue real? ¿Qué imaginé ahí? La arena bajo mis pies que noté al principio, ¿en verdad estuvo ahí? El olor mohoso y repugnante, ¿desapareció o nunca existió? La mano de Ilúvënis que me empujaba, su voz apremiante que salía de todo lugar…

Supongo que todo pudo ser posible ahí —no estábamos en mi mundo—: desde el aroma hasta la palabra de aliento que creo que imaginé. El hecho es que nunca lo sabré con certeza, porque el dolor acaparaba todo. Me llené de ampollas que se reventaban y ardían, me plagaban la piel y las sentía escocer como quemaduras; también me arañaban delgados alambres de púas, abrazándome y restregándose en mí. Me dolió en los puntos más increíbles del cuerpo, recónditos, sensibles; inclusive en lugares de mi mente que hubiera considerado inaccesibles.

Y cuando intenté gritar —porque tuve que abandonarme a ese impulso al menos— no supe si era incapaz de oír o de hablar. No salió sonido alguno de mi boca, nada entró en mis oídos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ya no había arena ante mis pies (no la sentía) y no olía a nada, no escuchaba la voz de Ilúvënis o Gabriel, ni siquiera la mía. No había más que el dolor constante que nublaba la mente y entumecía el cuerpo.

Así pasó un rato. Pensé que me quedaba ahí estancado para siempre, porque nada cambiaba ni parecía moverse demasiado, yo no me desmayaba ni moría. Entonces sucedió algo extraño, igual de bizarro e incomprensible que todo lo demás, pero que pareció guardar en sí algún significado o utilidad.

Aunque suene contradictorio e ilógico: Sentí algo diferente al dolor, que era más dolor.

No era mío. Era de él.

Para ponerlo en palabras claras: Yo parecía hecho de pura agonía en aquel lugar, no de huesos y carne, y lo que encontré en algún punto del estático recorrido fue otra agonía andante. Quién era…me pregunté el principio, luego lució más acertado decir _qué era_. Una conexión de ideas difusas, chispas danzando al azar, me dio la respuesta más acertada en palabras de la misma Ilúvënis.

_Se lo tragó la oscuridad_

Y allí estaba él. Hervía de dolor tanto como yo, sufría cual si fuera humano. La diferencia radicaba en que él permanecería más tiempo ahí, agonizando, mientras sus células se regeneraban con rapidez para permitirle otros minutos más de estadía en la oscuridad. ¿Había tenido antes la inmortalidad un precio tan grande? Yo, si moría, al menos lo haría en breve porque mi cuerpo no resistiría el daño. Mas no me compadecí de él, no lo merecía luego de todo lo que hizo a las personas a su alrededor. Y para mi sorpresa, parecía querer continuar con sus tormentos hacia Ilúvënis.

No entiendo cómo lo supe, tampoco qué hice, pero, como sea, más tarde obtuve un agradecimiento. ¿Dolió hacerlo? Diablos, sí. Sobre todo porque lo que yo sentía se fundió con lo de él. Tuve que tocarlo, aunque mi piel no percibió el tacto de la suya, sino el sufrimiento egoísta y desesperado que de él se filtraba en mí; tuve que empujarlo, apartarlo de nosotros mientras temía que mis huesos se rompieran ante la fuerza de mi rabia.

Algo frustrado, pensé que no lo había logrado, y aún así su dolor no volvió a acercarse. ¿Ya no estaba ahí? Era él o yo, ¿quién se había marchado? ¿Y dónde estaba Ilúvënis? O al menos alguien que me dijera lo que estaba pasando…

De un segundo a otro y con una sacudida violenta, un puño hosco se cerró dentro de mí y me jaló, era un arpón clavado en mis pulmones que tiró de pronto rasgando mi interior. No fue mucho peor que todo lo sentido con anterioridad, sólo…distinto. Incluso logró aliviarme de alguna manera pues cualquier cambio que trastocara el monótono dolor era señal de avance, ¿o no?

Sí lo era.

.-.

Me desvanecí otra vez (a pesar de que luché contra ello) y al abrir los ojos después encontré un rostro familiar ante mí.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— musitó ella.

Cuan agradable era oír su voz, oír cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo me perturbó su expresión ya que el principio no puede descifrarla; me escocían los ojos y todo me punzaba al ritmo de una balada. No terminaba de entender dónde estaba o qué ocurrió.

— Lo que hiciste…— habló Ilúvënis, en sus labios formándose una sonrisa incrédula, en sus ojos centelleando el agradecimiento. Me abrazó y sólo entonces me percaté, por las posiciones, que yo estaba tendido en el piso; había un suelo húmedo y pedregoso clavándose en mi espalda. Alguien gritó lejos de nosotros; lo que hubiera dicho, no lo entendí. Me desmayé de nuevo.

.-. Fin del POV .-.

Coyote se encontraba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta llena de equipo. Hacía su trabajo lo mejor que podía y no molestaba a nadie. No esperaba estar cerca de la acción, no con una pierna aún inservible, así que se esmeraba en lo que estaba haciendo allí. Se encontraba tan embotado en lo suyo que apenas escuchó el ruido de alguien desplomándose, luego el segundo cuerpo al caer fue un poco más difícil de ignorar así como las palabras que murmuraban en tono maravillado. Se giró para ver fuera de la camioneta al tiempo que tomaba su arma; ¿quién decía que algún agente de Acteck no podía llegar hasta ese punto del perímetro?

Echó un vistazo y se encontró al trío del millón de dólares. Gabriel estaba tumbado en el suelo respirando pesadamente; Leon se hallaba inconsciente y sangraba, pero extrañamente su ropa no presentaba ninguna marca o rasgón, sólo charcos de sangre empapando la tela intacta; Ilúvënis estaba arrodillada junto a él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

A Coyote no le pasó por la cabeza la idea de arremeter contra Gabriel, de ninguna manera. Su compasión natural se impuso al ver el estado de Kennedy y gritó por un médico. Atrajo la atención de los agentes cercanos y sacó a Quentin Blake de su sopor, quien se levantó con dificultad para huir. El hacker no le concedió mayor atención al moreno y lo dejó escapar, ni siquiera vio lo que llevaba en brazos, estaba más preocupado por las heridas de Leon y los espasmos que recorrían a Ilúvënis.

.-.-.-. Horas después .-.-.-.

Era de madrugada, una mañana extraña y oscura donde muchas cosas estaban fuera de lugar. El círculo parecía abierto aún, como si algo faltara en su mundo, alguna explicación o disculpa. Una palabra, tal vez.

Ella se levantó de la cama y pisó el suelo frío; a muchos metros de ahí, él hizo lo mismo. El edificio permaneció en silencio, la quietud posterior al caos, mientras ellos vagaban por los pasillos.

El improvisado hospital era un viejo edificio de la Delphi destinado al almacenamiento de material ambiguo. Pero por esta ocasión sería aprovechado para resguardar a los heridos por su cercanía a la base de Acteck. No tenía paredes blancas o pacientes con gripe, no estaba bien iluminado ni se permitían visitas. Era un lugar fuera de lugar, con fantasmas rondándolo y olor a pólvora flotando, agentes armados en las entradas y silenciosos doctores ausentes. Los corredores se mantenían pacíficos y con las luces apagadas porque, en lo que respectaba a los inocentes ciudadanos de los alrededores, aquel no era más que el edificio olvidado de esa vieja farmacéutica.

Así pues, había silencio, tanto para pensar y reflexionar como para recriminarse y disculpar. Las paredes descascaradas y tristes recibirían con placer cualquier voz, las de aquí o las de más allá.

"_Broken Wing  
Empty Glass  
Words That Scream And Bounce Right Back  
She Says, You Know  
We'd All Like To Rearrange_

Estaba sentada en una mesa del vacío y lóbrego comedor; tenía los codos apoyados en frío metal y la cabeza entre sus blancas manos. Se torturaba pensando, anticipando lo que él le pediría. Y sabía que él ya no la dejaría mentir y evadir, en el fondo esperaba la yerma verdad, algo que hería.

Lo olió y escuchó al acercarse con paso tan firme como sus heridas le permitían. La dejó sorprendida: Él la había encontrado ahí y no tenía sentidos agudizados o dones, fue directo al comedor en lugar de pasar a buscarla a su habitación y la halló con facilidad.

— Deberías descansar. No estás bien aún— le dijo la albina. No levantó el rostro para verlo, ya podía imaginar todos los vendajes, sus pasos temblorosos y la sonrisa eterna que le regalaba sin precio. No lo había visto desde la tarde anterior y no le apetecía mirarlo ahora. El preguntaría, sin remedio, eso ya era suficiente martirio.

Kennedy se sentó con dificultad frente a ella y de inmediato la albina se frotó los ojos.

— Yo…

— ¿Y la bebé?— Fue automático. La pregunta nació por sí sola, casi hiriente e incontrolable. Él necesitaba saber de ella, incluso más que sobre Wesker, porque la duda y (peor aún) las suposiciones lo rondaban minuto tras minuto.

— Está con Gabriel— le respondió. Para cuando se dio cuenta, otra lágrima había brotado de sus ojos y era demasiado tarde para enjugarla; corrió por su rostro y cayó a la mesa del comedor. Era, en realidad, tarde para muchas cosas. Si pudiera regresar atrás y cambiar todo, o al menos ese detalle insignificante que la atormentaba…

— No me refiero a dónde está— especificó Leon—… ¿Por qué la reclamaste? ¿Quién es?

… Pero no podía cambiar las cosas así. Para arreglar algo, tendría que hacerlo sobre la marcha.

_I Wish I Could Fix You  
And Make You How I Want You  
I Wish I Could Fix You  
And I Wish You Could Fix Me_

Ilúvënis alzó su arrepentido rostro hacia el rubio y le dijo en palabras poco convencionales lo que él ya sospechaba.

— Nunca le perteneció a Samara. Es mía…y tuya también, si la quieres.

Le estaba diciendo que tenía razón y, además, que dejaba a su alcance algo que desde hace mucho quería. Únicamente debía decirle que sí, aceptarla. Y no lo vio como una decisión forzada. Hubiera podido decirle que no, ¡nadie lo obligaba a nada! Pero era tan tentador dejarla ganar otra vez…

Aquello conllevaba dolor, heridas, era inevitable. La decisión consistía en averiguar si el placer tenía más peso. ¿Sería así? Le pesaba que Ilúvënis lo hubiera privado de su derecho, le remordía saber que no estuvo a su lado para ayudarla, le aterraba pensar que Samara tuvo a esa bebé en sus brazos…pero creía que la pérdida no era tan grande. Tendría muchos años por delante para compensar meses pasados. No era tonto, tampoco ingrato. Un año dura más que un mes y la mentira de la mestiza no fue por vano capricho.

_I Wish I Could Heal You  
And Mend Where You Are Broken  
I Wish I Could Heal You  
And I Wish You Could Heal Me."_

— Sí.— Era la respuesta acertada, la que prometía ayudar a enmendar los errores del ayer y curar las heridas que todavía hormigueaban.

.-.

Eran sombras en el edificio, cuerpos grises tomados de la mano; una Luna desvaída y un Sol apagado. El amanecer se acercaba a ellos y lo evitaban, aunque sospechaban que ni la luz del día los haría volver a sus habitaciones respectivas, tampoco el pase de lista o cualquier otra cosa mundana que los amenazara. Y antes que todo, quedaba una última cosa por hacer… Dar la bienvenida cálida a alguien que la merecía en una sola palabra.

.-.

Estaba de pie junto a una ventana sucia. Afuera, un resplandor azulado delineaba las siluetas del horizonte; contra él y a través del cristal se recortaba su perfil. Frente salpicada de mechones, nariz recta, labios majos… Ninguna cicatriz o marca evidenciaba la monstruosidad que fuese su rostro horas atrás. Su cuerpo estaba intacto como siempre, pero ni la amenaza del amanecer lograba arrojar algo de luz en su vida. Hasta la bebé que cargaba le parecía…muerta.

No quedaba más que el mismo pesar y las eternas frases que desconsolaban. No se movía, no iba a ninguna parte. Estaba para siempre estancado en la miseria permanente, ya no se engañaba creyendo que saldría de ahí. Las caras a su alrededor eran las que conocía desde niño: su padre, su hermana y su Madre, nada más.

El mundo perdía su color al igual que él lo había perdido.

"_All Around Me Are Familiar Faces  
Worn Out Places, Worn Out Faces  
Bright And Early For Their Daily Races  
Going Nowhere, Going Nowhere_

Vio a la bebé más detenidamente. Era una criatura despreocupada e indefensa. Con facilidad podría matarla y el mundo lloraría su pérdida de manera sólo fingida, sin sentirla. Una vida menos, ¿qué mas daba?

_And Their Tears Are Filling Up Their Glasses  
No Expression, No Expression_

Si la mataba tal vez podría redimirse, pensó tontamente. El fantasma de Alex lo atormentó de nuevo y le susurró las órdenes que conocía la perfección. Se las había dicho una y otra vez de distintas manera hasta que penetraron en su alma.

"_Cuida a Ebre. No dejes que nada malo le pase. Cuídala con tu vida, hijo mío. Haz que obtenga todo lo que anhela. Protégela, Gabriel, quiero que sea feliz como nunca en su vida, y cuando tenga todo lo que bueno que desee…"_

— Quítaselo— murmuró el moreno al tiempo que mecía a la bebé.

Venganza, de eso se trataba todo. Gabriel quería poder creer que con la venganza se abriría de nuevo un camino para él. ¿Era mucho pedir un nuevo amanecer…sin aflicción?

_Hide My Head I Want To Drown My Sorrow  
No Tomorrow, No Tomorrow_

¡Había sido un buen hijo y soldado, por Gaia! Si con una par de asesinatos crueles se ganaba la paz que le correspondía por derecho…lo haría.

Ilúvënis y Leon llegaron, justo en tiempo. Se acercaron a él con la confianza que se le da a la familia y la mestiza lo miró enternecida mientras cargaba a la bebé. Él fingió no percatarse.

— Gabriel, ¿me la prestas un rato?— le preguntó a pesar de que no quería separarlos. Era inusual la escena, encantadora, una bestia sin escrúpulos cuidando de la criatura indefensa, ambas siluetas delineadas contra la ventana.

Gabriel no le respondió que sí pero se acercó más a ella. Quedaron frente a frente, la diferencia de estaturas se evidenció y el mayor de los hermanos habló con voz seria.

— Ebre, ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta fue extraña, desconcertante. Ilúvënis no entendió a qué venía aquello, era la prueba irrefutable de que el universo tiende al caos. Con todo, no tuvo duda al responder luego de mirar fugazmente a Leon.

— Sí, lo soy.

La albina mestiza tomó a la bebé con cuidado y no vio que su hermano apretaba los dientes.

_And I Find It Kind Of Funny  
I Find It Kind Of Sad  
The Dreams In Which I'm Dying  
Are The Best I've Ever Had_

No pudo ni quiso hacerlo. ¿De qué serviría destrozar a la bebé y a Leon ahora? ¿Ante quién se redimiría? Le había dado la espalda a Alex y nada podía salvar su alma.

— Bueno— dijo Gabriel a la mestiza—, entonces ya no te sirvo para nada.

Exacto… Ya no tenía nada qué hacer allí o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Estaba dando vueltas en círculos, andando hacia ninguna parte. Ya no tenía caso.

— Hasta siempre.

_I Find It Hard To Tell You  
'Cos I Find It Hard To Take  
When People Run In Circles  
It's A Very, Very  
Mad World."_

— ¿A dónde va?— preguntó Leon. Vio la espalda de Gabriel al dar vuelta en un pasillo y se sintió confundido; hubiera pensado que el moreno se quedaría.

— No lo sé, pero creo que esta vez no volverá…y ya no iré tras él.

Hubo pesar en las palabras de Ilúvënis pues entendía la razón por la que Gabriel se marchaba. Y era verdad: Ya no volvería. Hay cosas que no tienen remedio o vuelta atrás.

Pero hablando de las que sí lo tienen…

Leon hizo el ademán de coger a la bebé en brazos.

— De verdad la quieres— afirmó Ilúvënis, satisfecha, y se la dio.

Kennedy la tomó y comprobó que un poco de culpa y enojo eran parte del paquete; no había devolución de ningún tipo o cantidad. La bebé, que entendía escasamente lo que se agitaba a su alrededor, le dedicó su expresión más serena y adorable.

— Tiene mis ojos— puntualizó Leon con un deje de orgullo.

— Y tu sonrisa también— le dijo Ilúvënis—, aunque rara vez ríe.

— Entonces tiene tu seriedad.

— Ella es…un poco de ambos.

Leon sonrió para ambas albinas. Se inclinó a besarle la frente a la bebé y le regaló su primer palabra de bienvenida, antes que una disculpa o reproche, y fue cabal, cariñosa. Después de todo, él estaba agradecido, era más grande el placer que el pesar. Ganó una hija, se deshizo de varios enemigos y una mentira, perdió también su soledad…y claro que valió la pena, tanto el camino como el resultado. Cada momento fue digno de vivirse.

— Hola…

.-.-.-.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.

**Nota**.- Les dejo con el epílogo.

_Galdor C._


	24. Epílogo

"**Réquiem de una Banshea****"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

**Epílogo: Frases al viento.**

**Pacta sunt servanda**

Dicen que lo pactado obliga…y él lo sabe ben. Los traidores se consumen en eternos velos de fuego, a los mentirosos se les atraviesa la lengua con un hierro candente y los de dudosa palabra son echados al fuego. Él es como todos ellos…

Y aún así no le atormenta más su falta. Gabriel es práctico, sin dilemas, a diferencia de su hermana. Él ha hallado la solución a su problema, una que es sencilla y justa.

Se empapa del tacto líquido y el olor adictivo con tal de cumplir con lo debido. El garrafón rojo se le cae de las garras en cuanto vacía todo su contenido y se queda como un cascarón hueco; lo deja golpear el suelo y yacer aquí, ignorado. Si alguien lo llega a encontrar en algún momento, no será pronto y no habrá ya otras evidencias de su acto; el lugar está desolado y poca gente lo visita, no es más que una ruina irreconocible. Nadie sabrá que estuvo allí ni lo que hizo. Sólo Gaia le acompaña ahora, pero guardará el secreto de su pequeño sacrificio con celo.

Gabriel se sienta en la nieve. No percibe al frío aunque todo su pelo escurre y un leve viento repta perezoso. Lo único que siente…es vacío. No existe nada ahí donde debería haber memorias o sensaciones. Tiene una carencia enrome de lo que fue perdido, un hueco que no puede llenar por más que lo intente.

Ve el lugar a su alrededor por última vez…donde creció, la que guerra que debió pelear junto a su raza, la ayuda que no prestó para proteger su hogar, lo mucho que valora a su gente cuando no está, el camino que nunca desandará.

Toma una cajita azul y café que reposa a su lado, la abre y extrae de ella algo; cuando lo frota contra el costado áspero de la cajita y una chispa se enciente, desaparece Gabriel y también Quentin Blake. Alcanza incluso a pensar que en realidad, con todas sus faltas o no, nunca fue ninguno de ellos.

Siempre fue una Ceniza Ardiente.

**Et lux in tenebris lucet**

(N. de A: "Khalil" significa "buen amigo")

Cierra el puño y se toca suavemente la cicatriz de la palma. No puede evitarlo, está nervioso, tanto como para pedir disculpas.

La gente aún piensa que es un patán insensible, pero tiene el corazón para disculparse con quien lo merece.

— Lo siento. No debí obligarte a hacerlo. No debí haber _estado_ a tu lado ese día, te orillé a algo que no eras.

"Y sé que no soy un hombre que se arrepiente de sus decisiones o que se compadece de los demás, pero siempre has sido mi excepción.

Se pasa una mano por el tupido cabello color chocolate y respira hondo. Es casi lo máximo que puede decir. No encuentra la manera de poner en palabras creíbles que se arrepiente de todo corazón y que se compadece de él, de su héroe. Se remueve sobre el improvisado asiento de mármol y cambia el ramo de una mano a otra.

— Perdón, Billy… No fui un buen amigo, un amigo leal…

Sí, eso lo resume todo, más que cualquier otra expresión. No sabe si Billy lo oye en realidad o si lo perdonará algún día, pero está casi seguro de que cada año le hablará y le pedirá disculpas, al menos hasta que él diga algo en contestación.

Duda que eso pase.

Él ni siquiera está ahí ahora. Le habla a un bloque mudo con letras cinceladas cuidadosamente, nada más.

Eso ensombrece su semblante. Tiene que dejar el ramo de una vez por todas y ponerse en pie. Lleva mucho tiempo ahí, conversando con la nada, alimentando su amarga oscuridad interior. No puede estancarse más, si quiera por ese día. Ya tendrá tiempo el siguiente año para lamentarse. De momento, hay alguien más que le espera.

Se levanta y echa una mirada en derredor. Sus hermanos están ahí, a una distancia prudente y manteniendo una conversación seca. Los observa en silencio y no puede creer que se nuevo sean libres para vagar a la luz del mundo. Las cosas han mejorado en gran parte, pero no lo puede tener todo. Deberá ver frustradas sus ambiciones por esta vez.

Kayla voltea a verlo con sus ojos grises justo en tiempo, como si supiera que ya ha acabado. Kenny le llama por su nombre… "Kiley", le dice.

No, Kyle sabe que no todo está perdido irremediablemente. A pesar de que se siente ensombrecido, siempre la luz brilla en medio de la oscuridad.

**Fata viam invenient**

Se llama Gabrielle, algo así como un intento por honrar al tío que nunca conocerá y del que poco escuchará hablar. Aún es pequeña, unos cuantos años no le otorgan la comprensión necesaria para lidiar con la idea de ser mestiza, un cuarto Garou, un cuarto Banshea, mitad humana. Si le hablan de Gabriel, será por medio de referencias vagas. Y es que mientras se sepa irrefutablemente humana, perteneciente a una familia _normal_, todo será más fácil. No es que pretendan engañarla de por vida, algún día tendrá que saber la verdad lo quiera o no.

Prevén tiempos difíciles. Gaby no será como las demás niñas: Nunca podrá tener mascotas convencionales (perros o gatos), verá cosas que la demás gente no imaginaría, se inclinará por pasatiempos y gustos inusuales, quizás aprenda a sostener un arma antes que maquillarse, su padre no podrá estar siempre en casa (o cuando menos en el país) todo el tiempo, tal vez Ilúvënis le enseñe a rastrear en vez de a cocinar y, cuando llegue su tiempo, estallará en rabia. Todavía quedan años para que eso pase, puede ser hasta su adolescencia…o quizás antes de la pubertad. Siendo una mestiza, no lo saben con seguridad, sólo esperan que no sea pronto y que, cuando ocurra, ella esté preparada y pueda comprender…qué le pasa, quién es ella y quién es su raza, cómo manejar la ira.

A Ilúvënis a veces le asusta pensar lo que pueda pasara, pero aún así está feliz porque tiene a Leon para apoyarla, tanto a ella como a Gaby. Es difícil criar a una mestiza, ésta no será la excepción, mas el destino encontrará la manera de que todo salga bien.

Leon, por su parte, confía en que será así. También le preocupa el momento en que la pequeña crezca y descubra que su enojo es más destructivo que el del resto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo? Parece que de momento…sí, como siempre lo ha sido. Está en sus manos, de una forma o de otra, lo sabe. La amará como es ahora y la seguirá amando aunque cambie, y hará lo necesario, sea lo que sea.

Le hace tan feliz tener a las dos mestizas, un hogar que parece nuevo y una vida que le promete cosas grandiosas. No se atreve a quejarse. Hay risas que lo despiertan por la mañana y caricias que le dan las buenas noches, alguien que le espera en casa luego del trabajo y una razón más para querer volver de las misiones, tiene a veces una compañera que le cuida las espaldas en situaciones peligrosas y una pequeña niña a quien contarle historias que parecen de ficción. Hay algo maravilloso en su vida: Dicha. Tiene sus altibajos, días grises y cosas para llorar, no es nada anormal, sólo un aliciente para valorar más lo bueno. Nada podría persuadirlo de lo contrario… Es mortal y puede dejar de existir en cualquier momento, sin embargo, mientras viva, está convencido de que vale la pena vivir.

Siempre lo vale.

**.-.-.-.**

Gracias por leer.

Galdor C.


End file.
